


Возлюбленный короля мафии

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killers, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 131,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Его зовут Юрген Нильсен. Он выполняет конфиденциальные поручения. Друг особого назначения. Неизменный пресс-секретарь Вернера Брауна. Его стремление угодить работодателю вызывает зависть – редко встретишь такую преданность.Громкое убийство зятя Вернера станет новым делом, с которым Юргену предстоит разобраться.Очертя голову, он бросится в этот омут, не зная, что кровавый след вот-вот превратится в бурный поток. Не зная, что сам он находится на волосок от смерти.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Аудиоверсия раз.  
> [ **_Dita von Lanz "Возлюбленный короля мафии" by Free Like Wind_**](https://vk.com/audios-33639352?album_id=77636963)  
>  Аудиоверсия два.  
> [ **_Dita von Lanz "Happily ever after" by Free Like Wind_**](https://vk.com/audio?z=audio_playlist-33639352_84891616)

Никогда прежде ему не доводилось выступать в качестве организатора свадеб. В качестве организатора помолвок, в общем-то, тоже. Это был странный опыт, и Юрген не мог сказать, что ему нравится получать новые знания в данной области. Однако отказаться от предложения язык не поворачивался. Указание исходило от непосредственного работодателя, а потому следовало засунуть недовольства куда подальше и отправиться выполнять задание, не обременяя Вернера лишними вопросами.  
На самом деле, слова об организации свадьбы звучали несколько преувеличенно. Хайди давно определилась, какому именно агентству доверит столь важное дело. Юргену предлагалось лишь проконтролировать процесс претворения задуманного в жизнь, поощрить тех, кто хорошо сделает свою работу, либо смешать с грязью людей, посмевших испортить столь обсуждаемое событие.  
Счастье дочери оставалось для Вернера на первом месте, и торжество для неё следовало организовать по высшему классу.  
Кто бы сомневался, что так будет?  
В принципе, организаторы старались. Помолвка обещала быть роскошной, как и всё, к чему имели прямое отношение Брауны. Нечто ниже среднего они себе позволить не могли. Положение обязывало.  
По мнению Юргена, в особняке Браунов ныне царил форменный дурдом, невеста пару раз успела упасть в обморок, сорвать репетицию, поскандалить с флористом, сказав, что он выбрал неподходящие цветы. Резонное замечание, что Хайди сама их выбрала, ничего не изменило. Отведя флориста в сторону, Юрген предложил цветы всё-таки заменить, в итоге для оформления были выбраны фиолетовые и белые гортензии. Юрген выбирал лично, вспоминая предпочтения Хайди, знания о которых ещё не испарились из памяти окончательно. Конечный итог удовлетворил всех. На том проволочки с декорациями закончились.  
Но атмосфера в доме по-прежнему оставалась накалённой, и Юрген неоднократно порадовался, что несколько лет назад принял верное решение, собрав вещи и покинув гостеприимное жилище своего опекуна.  
Многие считали Юргена приёмным сыном Вернера, он знал, что отношения их имеют иное качество. Никаких отцов и сыновей. После смерти лучшего друга Вернер, конечно, исполнил его волю, забрав Юргена к себе, но вряд ли это было хорошей идеей. Юрген чувствовал себя лишним в чужой семье.  
К матери бы его не отпустили, пусть утверждали обратное, да и она сама отказалась от него, в своё время. Раньше Юргену казалось, что сделано это было добровольно, теперь всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что принятию решения поспособствовали со стороны. Отец и его приятель использовали схожие методы работы, потому подобному повороту событий сложно было удивиться.  
Временами, оставаясь наедине с собой, Юрген размышлял, желая найти ответ, как могла сложиться его судьба, воспитывайся он матерью. Теперь уже представление этих перспектив было напрасным, откровенно бессмысленным, но он не отказывал себе в такой малости. Периодически приходил к выводу, что всё могло быть гораздо лучше, иногда делал противоположные умозаключения.  
Другой жизни для себя Юрген уже не представлял.  
Так или иначе, но выбор он сделал несколько лет назад, согласившись на должность пресс-секретаря у своего опекуна. Это предложение вполне соответствовало программе, разработанной Юргеном прежде. Нисколько не противоречило тщеславным планам. Перед подписанием бумаг он не утерпел и задал Вернеру вопрос. Всего один, но от ответа на него зависело многое. Когда Вернер покачал головой и ответил отрицательно, Юрген, не задумываясь, подписал предложенный контракт. С тех пор началось активное строительство карьеры.  
Прежде, на начальном этапе работы, казалось, что это совсем не его место. В погоне за идеалом он лишь спутает карты, сделает всё не так, как нужно. Практика показала, что Вернер в выборе не ошибся, сделав его помощником. Юрген стал тем человеком, через которого шли огромные потоки информации, как официальной, так и неофициальной, но ни разу он не допустил промаха. Если же в воздухе веяло угрозой, Юрген с лёгкостью всё разрешал, не прикладывая особых усилий.  
Однажды Вернер признался, что именно по этой причине принял Юргена на работу. Увидел скрытый потенциал, незаурядные способности, завидную хватку и умение мобилизоваться стремительно, не теряя самообладания, как бывало у других, даже самых уверенных в себе людей. Юрген похвалу принимал равнодушно.  
Войдя в ряды сотрудников Вернера, он ставил перед собой определённые цели и, по мере возможности, старался их достигать в данный момент, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Пока они не потеряли актуальность. Юрген действительно умел располагать к себе, находить нужные слова и производить правильное впечатление.  
В рабочее время он старался особенно не привлекать к себе внимание. К нему быстро привязался статус серого кардинала, и редко кто-то сомневался в умениях Юргена играть роль первой скрипки так, чтобы его принимали за вторую, а все лавры отдавали Вернеру.  
Оставалось лишь догадываться, в чём кроется причина безграничной преданности. Большинство склонялось к мысли, что дело в благодарности за былые годы. Юрген охотно поддерживал эту теорию, играя роль доброго пасынка, души не чающего в приёмной семье: любящих родителях и прекрасной сестре. Хорошо играл, не давая поводов усомниться в правдивости выдвинутой теории.  
Но в реальности старательно удерживал дистанцию.  
И на это «семейное» торжество пришёл ныне не по причине острой любви к родственникам, так называемым, а по рабочим вопросам. Даже теперь, когда Хайди готова была спуститься вниз по лестнице, украшенной гортензиями, вместе со своим избранником, Юрген не мог отделаться от гнетущего чувства, поселившегося внутри. И вроде бы всё сложилось хорошо, но он продолжал испытывать дискомфорт.  
Стоя за колонной, Юрген теребил пуговицу на манжете пиджака и надеялся, что пытка закончится в ближайшее время. Сейчас молодые сделают официальное заявление, и можно будет вздохнуть с облегчением – торжественная часть закончилась без форс-мажоров.  
Почему-то именно в этот вечер на него навалилось осознание: жизнь чертовски быстро пролетает. Вроде только вчера он и Хайди были подростками, вместе ходили на занятия и целовались в подсобке, пока никто не видел. Вроде только вчера он в первый и последний раз закурил, едва не задохнувшись от дыма. Впервые выпил полный стакан крепкого алкоголя, сел за руль и пролетел по автобану на огромной скорости, не думая о возможных последствиях. Впервые в жизни признался кому-то в любви, получил отпор и с тех пор приказал себе навсегда позабыть о существовании этого чувства. Вопреки обещаниям, радости оно не приносило, заставив унижаться. Ползать на коленях, умолять, упрашивать, а потом убегать, хлопая дверью... Никто не кинулся догонять. Да, впрочем, к тому всё и шло.  
Все подвиги сомнительной ценности приходились на период между семнадцатью и девятнадцатью годами. Сейчас Юрген с гордостью, а, может, с сожалением мог заявить, что ему двадцать семь. Взрослый мальчик. Хотелось бы верить, что и умный, а не так, как раньше.  
Третий бокал шампанского нисколько не помог отделаться от мерзкого ощущения. Оно воспринималось, как вода, не позволяя опьянеть. Ну, или самоконтроль, натренированный до максимума, давал о себе знать. Нельзя отпускать себя до тех пор, пока мероприятие не пройдёт с блеском.  
Будучи честным с самим собой, Юрген мог ответить какие перспективы не позволяют ему вздохнуть спокойно и наслаждаться вечером. Он знал, что, точнее, кто заставляет его жить, как на иголках. Видеть этого человека не хотелось вовсе. Если бы Юргену дали свободу выбора, он, не задумываясь, вычеркнул бы имя из списка. Но выбора не было. Вернер не настаивал, но дал понять, что всё нужно сделать по правилам.  
Блядский этикет деловых людей.  
Гори они все синим пламенем.  
Впервые примерный список гостей составлялся не менее полугода назад, когда Хайди только-только решилась на столь серьёзные перемены в жизни. Одни люди исчезали из листа приглашённых, другие появлялись. Но имя, отчаянно мешавшее Юргену, исчезать не торопилось. Более того, Вернер посчитал нужным напомнить об этом госте, позвав в кабинет и несколько минут расписывая все плюсы и минусы положительного решения. Минус обнаружился один, плюсов – множество.  
Юрген помнил тот день в мельчайших деталях, раз за разом проигрывая его в памяти. Звуки, запахи, вкусы, краски. Во рту было кисло после алкоголя, что странно. Вернер относился к тем людям, что никогда не ведутся на дешёвку и не покупают партию второсортного, уценённого алкоголя, да ещё и про запас. Он предпочитал качество, а не количество. И гостей своих поил исключительно высококлассными напитками.  
Юргена, впрочем, неприятный вкус коньяка не напрягал. Пригубив пару глотков, он оставил пузатый бокал в сторону и сосредоточился на работе.  
Чем меньше пьёшь, тем меньше глупостей совершаешь. Ему следовало держать марку всегда и везде, перед непосредственным начальством – особенно.  
– Вы настаиваете? – спросил, переплетая пальцы и пристально наблюдая за действиями Вернера.  
Бывший опекун мерил кабинет шагами. Льдинки в его стакане тихо позвякивали о стеклянные стенки. Вернер был на взводе, а когда с ним происходило это, он обязательно прикладывался к виски. Считал этот напиток великолепной терапией.  
– Юрген! – раздражённо бросил Вернер, остановившись.  
Когда он смотрел подобным образом, спорить не хотелось. Собственная правота казалась чушью, а глупости, озвученные Вернером – пределом совершенства. Юрген до сих пор не разобрался, как Вернеру удаётся влиять на собеседников. Однако к мнению прислушивались все, с кем Вернер имел дело. Достаточно было одного властного взгляда.  
Раньше подобная тактика действовала и на Юргена. Со временем он научился противостоять. И спорить тоже научился, а не только согласно поддакивать. Наверное, это можно было считать достижением. Мальчишка в сравнении с Вернером, он оказался одним из немногих достойных соперников.  
Слова о мальчишке в данном контексте звучали не в качестве насмешки, являясь констатацией факта. Разница в возрасте у них была достаточной. И если Юрген в двадцать семь считал себя довольно взрослым, то Вернера вовсе следовало записать в старики. Но он не выглядел на свои пятьдесят два. Стариком его никто назвать не мог.  
Сравнивая себя с опекуном, Юрген неизменно приходил к одним и тем же выводам. Они никогда не выглядели равными. Их тандем, если перенести всё на животный мир, был похож на союз породистого пса, вроде добермана или немецкой овчарки, и щенка. Нелепого такого рыжего щенка с неуместно длинными лапами, но зато вполне удовлетворительным характером. К хозяевам будет ластиться, врагов кусать и ссать им в тапки. Переводя свои отношения с окружающими в привычный, «человеческий» формат, он понимал, что ничего не меняется. Расстановка сил останется прежней. Хозяев почитать, врагов – уничтожать.  
– Вы хотели что-то сказать мне, герр Браун?  
– Юрген, – повторил Вернер. – Я просил тебя. Когда мы находимся в этом доме, не нужно официоза. Ты ведь мне как сын. Мы с твоим отцом были хорошими друзьями, и мне бы не хотелось думать, что ты относишься ко мне, как к чужому.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Ты хотел что-то сказать мне, Вернер?  
– Сам знаешь. Список гостей должен быть таким. Можешь вычеркнуть половину мусора, но этот человек останется там.  
– Деловой политес, – усмехнулся Юрген.  
– Именно так, – подтвердил Вернер. – Он должен получить это приглашение. Не придёт? Никто жалеть не станет. Пусть катится к чёртовой матери. Придёт? Пусть приходит. Неприятное соседство, но не смертельно.  
Юрген кашлянул, но предпочёл промолчать, ничего не добавляя поверх сказанного.  
Ворот водолазки плотно обхватывал шею. Раньше это ощущение было привычным, но теперь представлялось в ином свете, гротескно. Он как будто задыхался, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Приходилось сидеть на месте, чинно кивать и следовать указаниям Вернера. Если Ульрих Штайн должен присутствовать на этом мероприятии, то, разумеется, приглашение будет отправлено. С надеждой, что затеряется по дороге и до адресата никогда не доберётся.  
Юргену хотелось думать, что, получив приглашение, Ульрих даже времени уделять не будет. Увидит на конверте выходные данные и сразу же швырнёт послание в мусорную корзину, а то и вовсе прикажет своему персоналу развести огонь. Да-да, из этого самого приглашения.  
Он знал... Да что там! Они все прекрасно знали, что эти отношения дружескими назвать невозможно. В определённых сферах деятельности Вернер и Ульрих пересекались, и результаты редко удовлетворяли обоих. Вернер цедил сквозь зубы скупые ругательства, говорил о зарвавшихся щенках, которые попробовали власть на вкус и теперь ни за что от неё не откажутся. Пока их не попросят подвинуться. Возможно, сделают это не в вежливой форме.  
Ульрих дополнял – правильнее сказать возглавлял – список тех, в чьём лице Вернер получил достойных противников. При встрече они улыбались друг другу, пожимали руки, позировали вместе на камеру. Однако фотографии всегда демонстрировали не то, что старались разыграть перед объективом эти двое.  
У них не было взаимопонимания и здоровой конкуренции. Они ненавидели друг друга.  
Повод для этого имелся достаточно веский. Стараниями Ульриха владения его отца не пошли прахом, не стали очередным кормом для такой акулы бизнеса, как Вернер Браун. Одного за другим Вернер разорял своих конкурентов, а здесь пришлось уступить. Противнее всего было признавать, что его, собаку съевшего на таких делах, обошёл не матёрый волк, а волчонок, не знавший жизни. Таким Ульрих казался Вернеру с высоты его прожитых лет.  
Совсем уж юным Ульрих не был. Не далее, как три месяца назад Юрген был вынужден поздравить его от лица начальства, потому отлично знал: Ульриху исполнилось тридцать два года. К этому времени вполне реально построить карьеру, особенно, если не начинать всё с нуля, а только забирать бразды правления из слабеющих рук предшественника. Ульрих перехватил их так крепко, что хоть немного пошатнуть его влияние не представлялось возможным. Подобного поворота Ульрих бы не допустил. Он громко заявил о себе и заставил считаться со своим мнением.  
Спроси у Юргена, чем занимается этот человек, он не смог бы сходу ответить. Легче было перечислить, в каких сферах Ульрих себя не попробовал. Да и то называть следовало с опаской, потому что за время чужих раздумий он вполне мог взяться за новые, неизведанные прежде направления, и инвестировать в них определённые суммы. У него обнаружилось потрясающее чутьё и талант делать деньги.  
В официальных данных его действия были представлены кристально-чистыми, ни к чему не придраться. Юрген, однако, подозревал, что состояние Ульрих сколотил не совсем честным трудом. Просто, разбогатев настолько, что доходы Штайна-старшего в сравнении с тем, что зарабатывал сын, стали мизерной суммой, с помощью проверенных людей уничтожил все бумаги, способные подорвать авторитет в обществе.  
Поскольку такая фигура в деловой сфере незамеченной остаться не могла, все остальным приходилось с ним считаться. И вносить в списки наиболее важных и желанных гостей на том или ином мероприятии. Здесь он значился под номером один. Юрген успел неоднократно прожечь глазами лист бумаги со списком приглашённых, но чернила никуда не исчезли. Как были на месте, так и остались.  
Разумеется, приглашение полетело к Ульриху, и Юрген не сомневался, что оно принято. Проигнорировать торжество в доме Браунов? Кто угодно способен это сделать, но только не Ульрих. Он приедет сюда в обязательном порядке. Не столько, чтобы засветиться в обществе, сколько покуражиться над происходящим. Он ведь знал, чувствовал, насколько окружающим неприятно его присутствие, тем не менее, не отказывал себе в удовольствии испортить вечер Вернеру и его супруге.  
У Браунов в семье царило полное взаимопонимание и ярко выраженная солидарность. Мнение одного становилось мнением всех членов семьи. В этом плане Юрген от них отличался, но он никогда и не претендовал на право носить эту фамилию. Собственная его полностью устраивала.  
Двери в особняке стояли нараспашку, но Юрген всё равно ощущал духоту. Чем дольше длилась подготовка к торжеству, тем больше он раздражался. В его понимании из помолвки не следовало делать шоу, способное конкурировать со свадьбой. Если ради объявления себя парой люди готовы отстегнуть приличную сумму, то они явно безумны. Пара минут триумфа, пара же слов и несколько месяцев головной боли в ожидании.  
Количество пишущей братии, допущенной на вечер объявления о помолвке, варьировалось в пределах разумного. Переговоры о возможности освещения новости вели многие, но получить аккредитацию удалось далеко не всем. Большинство срезалось ещё на первом этапе переговоров, напоровшись на острые клыки сторожевого пса, бдительно охранявшего покой своих хозяев. От лица Вернера и его семьи Юрген делал официальные заявления, казнил и миловал, образно говоря. Он же определял, с кем желает сотрудничать, а от каких контактов лучше воздержится. Теперь для него подобные формулировки не были пустым звуком.  
Жаль, что голову себя нынешнего не приставишь к себе прежнему. Проявляй он прежде столько благоразумия, проблем в жизни стало бы на порядок меньше.  
Юрген хмыкнул.  
Можно было прятаться за колонной вечность, надеясь, что в толпе его никто не заметит. Но этот поступок автоматически заносился в категорию глупых, сродни тем, о которых он размышлял выше. В подростковом возрасте он позволял себе многое, даже то, чего позволять не следовало. Взрослому человеку полагалось вести себя соответственно возрасту, а не играть в детские игры.  
Наблюдательный пост он покинул очень вовремя, поскольку по лестнице вниз спускался Вернер. Гости замерли на местах, встречая счастливого отца, готового в ближайшее время передать судьбу дочери в не менее надёжные, чем его собственные, руки. Перед этим Вернер собирался произнести достаточно сентиментальную, наполненную трогательными воспоминаниями речь. Юрген с удовольствием послушал бы это выступление, будь оно для него вновь, как для всех остальных. Однако он мог сам без запинки произнести каждое слово, да и дублёром подработать при случае. Он знал всю эту речь наизусть, поскольку помогал её писать. А, говоря откровенно, сам и писал с нуля. Вернер лишь подкидывал ему идеи, советуя, как применить каждую из них. Юрген согласно кивал, но делал всё по-своему.  
С каждой секундой вечер казался Юргену всё большим фарсом. Вместо того чтобы разделить счастье названной сестры и порадоваться вместе со всеми, Юрген погружался в раздражение. Ему хотелось уйти подальше отсюда. Куда угодно, только бы избавиться от удушливого запаха, созданного сплетением множества ароматов духов, приправленного игристым вином, нарезанными фруктами и цветами, что были всюду и везде. Невеста настояла на том, чтобы дом превратили в сказочный сад, и флористы к желанию клиента прислушались.  
К относительно приятным ароматам примешивались парфюмерные отдушки и запах пота. Тошнотворное сочетание, по правде говоря. И хоть от гостей не разило, как от свиней, Юрген успел трижды мысленно посетовать на своё чувствительное обоняние, столь остро реагирующее на окружающие запахи.  
Он поднёс бокал с шампанским к губам и сделал несколько больших глотков, выпив почти половину содержимого. Напиток был вполне неплохим, но от него ощущение тошноты усилилось.  
Усталость наваливалась с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Юрген попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз полноценно высыпался. Результат размышлений получился неутешительный. Не меньше недели назад. Потом были какие-то отдельные сновидения урывками в перерывах между общением с журналистами, организаторами свадебных торжеств, многочисленными телефонными переговорами. Он спал с открытыми глазами в машине, глядя на Вернера, но не слыша, что тот говорил. Проваливался в объятия Морфея, ощущая где-то на грани сна и яви мягкое прикосновение к плечу. Вернер говорил что-то о бедном уставшем ребёнке, а потом подавал ему кофе перед тем, как они выбирались из машины. Юрген выпивал содержимое стакана и снова входил в рабочий режим.  
Решая десятки и сотни чужих проблем, он практически позабыл о самом себе, и теперь организм отвечал ему той же чёрной неблагодарностью, подсунув одновременно и дикую головную боль, и тошноту. Юргену казалось, что ещё немного, и у него носом пойдёт кровь. Перенапряжение последних дней, истощение последнего запаса сил и, вероятно, подскочившее давление. Он нуждался не в кофе и не в шампанском, а в крепком здоровом сне.  
Разве он этого не знал?  
Знал, конечно. Но пропустить событие из жизни семьи Браунов просто не мог. Ему предписывалось присутствовать здесь не столько на правах пресс-секретаря Вернера, сколько в качестве члена семьи. Он должен был порадоваться за Хайди, нашедшую себе чудесного спутника жизни. Все ведь помнили, насколько он и названная сестра были дружны в детстве.  
У Юргена о тех временах остались иные воспоминания, но он, в отличие от некоторых, не любил ворошить прошлое. Не считал, что нужно так поступать. У него попытки пробудить ностальгию вызывали лишь глухое раздражение, поскольку все мысли того периода причиняли боль. Ту самую боль, которую он успел похоронить и обещал себе больше никогда к ней не возвращаться. Базировалась она не на воспоминаниях о почившей любви, а на ненависти к бездарно потраченному времени.  
Окажись Юрген нынешний напротив себя прошлого, он бы без сожаления врезал младшему двойнику. Унизил бы его и морально выпотрошил, желая уничтожить это нелепое существо.  
Откровенничать о подобном с посторонними людьми мог только совершенно неадекватный человек. В воспоминаниях была не только боль. Дружной толпой там водили хороводы бесконечные страдания, мрачные мысли, глупые поступки, жгучий стыд, от которого Юрген старался убежать. Успеха достиг далеко не сразу. Потому искренне ненавидел тех людей, что жаждали пошатнуть его спокойствие. Его тихую, размеренную жизнь, наполненную работой и редкими выходными, посвящёнными семье в лице немецкой овчарки, названной незамысловато и бесхитростно – Рекс.  
Сделав ещё пару глотков, Юрген попытался сосредоточиться на словах, произнесённых Вернером. Тот как раз перешёл к самой трогательной части своего монолога. Рассказывал о детях, которыми необычайно гордится. Замечательная дочь, красавица и умница, завидная невеста, о какой можно только мечтать. Прекрасный сын, трудолюбивый и целеустремлённый. Весь в своего родного отца. Если бы Фридрих был жив, он гордился бы своим ребёнком...  
– Спасибо на добром слове, папа, – произнёс Юрген, поднимая свой бокал и привычно улыбаясь, когда в его сторону обратилось множество заинтересованных взглядов. – Но в этот день не стоит говорить обо мне. Сегодняшний вечер полностью принадлежит Хайди. Кстати, где она?  
Если бы не этот идиотский сценарий, Юрген мог уйти в сад гораздо раньше, но приходилось играть по правилам чужой игры. Все эти реплики являлись постановочными от начала до самого конца. Сначала Вернер со своей речью, полной сладкого елея и патоки, после – секунда славы, отведённая Юргену. И только теперь настала очередь королевы вечера.  
Верхний свет погас, зато на лестнице зажглись огоньки. Хайди спускалась вниз.  
С нарядом для помолвки, как и следовало ожидать, она определилась едва ли не в последний момент. До этого было множество самых разнообразных вариантов, примерок, слёз и поисков изъянов во внешности. Стандартная программа любой девушки, собирающейся выходить в свет. Здесь Юргена, к счастью, никто к помощи не привлекал, и он вздохнул с облегчением, осознав, что ещё один груз свалился с плеч. Накануне помолвки он сидел в своём доме, подбрасывал вверх распечатанные шаблоны приглашений и думал о том, насколько нелепо всё будет смотреться со стороны. Многие ли заметят это? Или только он?  
В конечном итоге, нарядилась Хайди в весьма скромное платье, набросила на плечи полупрозрачную шаль, натянула высокие перчатки. Макияж и причёску ей сделали гораздо более интересные, но девушка умудрилась расплакаться от переизбытка чувств, и все старания пошли насмарку. Припухшие веки и покрасневший кончик носа не делали её королевой красоты. Но, разумеется, говорить об этом не следовало.  
Хайди Браун – королева вечера.  
Никак иначе.  
Чем больше времени проходило, тем чаще Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что его шампанское было каким-то странным. Вместе с алкоголем он будто хлебнул сыворотки правды, потому вместо лести с кончика языка отчаянно рвались колкости. Лишь развитые навыки самоконтроля не позволяли Юргену на глазах у посторонних сказать всё то, что он думает в реальности о красоте названной сестры, о любви, которая царит в этом семействе, о добром папе, которому он сегодня поддакивал.  
Вместо этого Юрген одновременно с Вернером подошёл к лестнице, подавая руку Хайди и помогая спуститься.  
– Ты обворожительна сегодня, – шепнул тихо.  
Хайди посмотрела на него с улыбкой и так же негромко ответила:  
– Спасибо. Надеюсь, ты говоришь это не из простой вежливости.  
– Вовсе нет. Ты действительно прекрасна, – продолжал лгать Юрген.  
В носу появилось странное ощущение. В районе переносицы покалывало, а голова болела так, словно её молотком проломили.  
– Герр Браун, – позвал Юрген, привлекая внимание Вернера к своей персоне.  
– Я же просил...  
– Папа? – предположил Юрген ироничным тоном.  
Обращение прозвучало насмешливо и повисло в воздухе, не желая прилипать к человеку, которому были адресованы эти слова. Споры, в данном случае, представлялись бесполезной штукой. Ситуация наглядно демонстрировала, когда игры на публику уместны, а когда лучше обойтись без лицедейства. Сейчас оно смотрелось чужеродно.  
– Герр Браун, – Юрген предпочёл вернуться к нейтральному варианту. – Хотел предупредить вас. На всякий случай, если вдруг понадоблюсь... Так получилось, что я ужасно себя чувствую. Здесь душно, шумно, а у меня болит голова. Пройдусь немного по саду, постараюсь привести себя в порядок. Как только станет легче – вернусь.  
– Уверен, что достаточно будет прогулки? Может...  
– Уверен. Не беспокойтесь.  
Сказав это, Юрген зашагал к выходу из зала, лавируя в толпе и стараясь никого ненароком не задеть. Сунув руку в карман, попытался нашарить там платок на случай, если подозрения оправдаются, и с минуты на минуту носом хлынет кровь.  
Педантичность и привычка несколько раз проверять всё перед выходом из дома сыграли Юргену на руку. Платок в кармане был. Прижав его к лицу, Юрген, наконец, оградил себя от смеси посторонних запахов. От ткани пахло кондиционером для белья, никаких посторонних примесей. После давящей симфонии ароматов эта простенькая нота была усладой.  
Постояв пару секунд на ступеньках, Юрген спустился вниз и, ускорив шаг, отправился в глубину сада. Туда, где расположилась беседка. Вроде даже несколько подушек осталось после недавних девичьих посиделок. Достаточно посидеть или полежать пару минут на свежем воздухе. После этого станет легче. Обязательно.  
Добраться до беседки у Юргена не получилось, поскольку его окликнули. Сначала он подумал, что ослышался, однако его вновь позвали. И Юрген с удивлением понял, что обращается к нему ещё один герой сегодняшнего вечера – Штефан Хайнц. Будущий муж Хайди. При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств. Мало ли, что может прийти в голову взбалмошной папиной дочке.  
Сегодня говорит: «Хочу быть с тобой». Завтра: «Иди в задницу».  
Точная копия своего отца.  
– Я рад, что смог вас найти так быстро, – произнёс Штефан.  
Его голос доносился до сознания Юргена с переменным успехом и напоминал звук циркулярной пилы, крошащей металл.  
На лице жениха особого счастья не отражалось, из эмоций, ему присущих, преобладали страх и нервозность. Штефан не знал, куда пристроить руки, потому постоянно хватал себя за манжеты, или же за полу пиджака. Странно было видеть его в подобном состоянии. Юрген нечасто задерживал взгляд на телевизионных программах, но выпуски новостей всё-таки смотрел. Время от времени.  
Там, по другую сторону экрана Штефан выглядел намного внушительнее.  
От лоска, присущего известному политическому обозревателю, практически ничего не осталось. Сейчас Штефан походил на встрёпанного воробья, искупавшегося в луже, в холодное время года.  
Костюм сидел на нём нелепо, губы подрагивали, а лицо поражало меловой бледностью. Что-то подсказывало Юргену, что это связано не с трепетом, порожденным помолвкой.  
– Зачем я вам понадобился? – спросил, вновь прижимая к лицу платок.  
– Мне необходимо поговорить с вами, – произнёс Хайнц. – Но сегодня это вряд ли представится возможным. Надо вернуться к невесте и проводить время с ней. Я позвоню вам на следующей неделе и скажу, когда мы можем встретиться. Надеюсь, что не ошибся в выборе союзника, и...  
Он не договорил и поспешил удалиться, окончательно запутав Юргена. Поведение Штефана было каким-то больным. Первым делом напрашивалась именно такая ассоциация.  
Юрген видел, как Штефан снова скрылся в празднично украшенной зале. Разумеется, теперь не было смысла бросаться вдогонку, дабы узнать мотивы его недавнего поступка. Да и вряд ли получится избавиться от общества Хайди.  
– Спасибо на добром слове, папа, – раздался за спиной насмешливый голос. – Интересные у вас в семье игры. Прежде он тоже просил называть его папой, или обходились без подобных извращений?  
На сей раз, Юргену даже оборачиваться не требовалось, чтобы понять, кто с ним разговаривает. Достаточно зажмуриться на мгновение, чтобы перед глазами промелькнули обрывки воспоминаний и черты внешности: зелёные глаза, короткие тёмные волосы, плотно сжатые губы. Собрать их воедино, и всё. Образ заклятого друга номер один готов.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Ничего. Просто решил поприветствовать. Своё почтение жениху и невесте я уже засвидетельствовал. Родителям невесты – тоже. Остался только ты.  
– Кроме этого ещё что-то интересует?  
– Нет. Но если захочешь составить мне компанию... Хотя, о чём я? Конечно, ты не захочешь.  
_«Отличная реакция на меня»._  
Юрген прекрасно помнил этот голос, пропитанный сарказмом, и собственное унижение, спровоцированное неумением пить.  
– Всё верно. Не захочу.  
– Напомни-ка мне эту русскую поговорку. Обещанного три года ждут? Не так ли?  
– Так, – согласился Юрген, перестав подставлять под пристальный взгляд беззащитную спину. – Между тем, в Англии говорят: «Медовый язык, а сердце из желчи». Однако чисто физиологически это невозможно, верно? Потому не стоит верить поговоркам. Если тебе хочется поговорить о лингвистике, с удовольствием поддержу это начинание, но в другой раз. Сегодня у меня настроение не слишком подходящее для филологических дискуссий.  
Развернувшись резко, он оказался лицом к лицу с Ульрихом. Этот поступок, видимо, расценили в качестве предложения подойти. Юрген примерно представлял, что будет дальше, потому нисколько не удивился поступку Ульриха. Он не шелохнулся, когда пальцы коснулись подбородка и вздёрнули его вверх, принуждая смотреть оппоненту в глаза.  
Так в их жизни было неоднократно. Да и не только так. Случалось гораздо грубее, злее, отрешённее. Бывало и в разы чувственнее, когда они не ограничивались одним лишь взглядом. Чужое дыхание замирало на губах, а вслед за этим следовало прикосновение, горькое и болезненное в эмоциональном плане.  
– Для того, кто потратил на ожидание почти десятилетие, несколько месяцев или недель не срок, – произнёс Ульрих, проигнорировав чужой выпад. – А потом ты, может быть, сдашься по собственному желанию.  
– Месяцев? Недель? О чём ты? – усмехнулся Юрген.  
– Ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь.  
– В таких случаях принято говорить, что срок контракта истёк. Новый на рассмотрение вынесен не будет.  
– Так в этом уверен?  
– Снова выследишь меня, подрежешь и начнёшь убеждать, что виновен в случившемся именно я? Теперь буду умнее, и перед тем, как сесть за руль, не выпью ничего.  
– Попытка пробудить ностальгию? Интересное предложение, но нет.  
– Тогда чего ты добиваешься?  
– Сам знаешь, чего. Кого хотел бы добиться. Но когда тебя раз за разом обливают ледяным презрением, сражаться нет смысла. Тебя заводит исключительно деловая сфера, остальное не имеет значения. Только ради достижения успеха ты готов идти на многие жертвы.  
– Ты теперь продаёшь информацию в обмен на постельные утехи?  
– Я заключаю сделки, которые считаю по-настоящему выгодными. Эта, если ей суждено осуществиться, станет одной из лучших.  
– У Вернера полно людей, способных нарыть море фактов за считанные секунды. Стоит приказать, как они мигом всё принесут и оставят лежать у меня на столе. А ты говоришь...  
– Случаи бывают разные, – невозмутимо повторил Ульрих. – И если однажды у меня появится возможность получить тебя таким способом, я не стану благородно отказываться от вознаграждения.  
– По тебе клиника плачет. Чёртов сталкер.  
– По тебе тоже. И, думаю, не стоит говорить, почему я пришёл к таким выводам.  
– Пошёл на хер, – грубо отозвался Юрген.  
– И тебе приятного вечера.  
Произнеся это, Ульрих усмехнулся, отсалютовал бокалом и удалился. Поддерживать иллюзию общего веселья наравне с остальными.  
Юрген знал, почему прозвучали именно эти слова. Воспоминания о прошлом снова царапали в груди ржавым гвоздём, провоцируя заражение, позволяя инфекции стремительно распространяться по крови, проникать в каждую клетку тела.  
Хруст и резкая вспышка боли стали для Юргена полной неожиданностью. Хрупкое стекло сломалось в нескольких местах и вонзилось в плоть, без труда её прорезая. Тёплая кровь, побежавшая по ладони, вогнала в ступор, чтобы затем так же стремительно отрезвить.  
Юрген уже и думать забыл об этом бокале, не замечал его, держа, как аксессуар. Слова Ульриха сыграли злую шутку. Они процарапали его изнутри, изранили снаружи, пусть и косвенно, а не напрямую.  
– Почему всё именно так? – глухо прошептал Юрген. – Почему ты вечно ломаешь мне все планы?  
Почему? Почему? Почему?!  
Он готов был повторять этот вопрос сотни и тысячи раз. До тех пор, пока не найдёт хотя бы один мало-мальски приличный ответ. Но его не было. Ни девять лет назад, ни восемь. Ни теперь.


	2. 2

Ближе к полуночи организм не выдержал и подал сигнал бедствия – носом пошла кровь. Не так уж много, всего несколько сгустков, оставшихся на белом материале платка. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы пробудить в Вернере сострадание к помощнику. Юрген пытался слабо сопротивляться, утверждая, что нет нужды встречаться с докторами, однако его настойчиво отправляли на приём к семейному врачу.  
Тот ничего нового не сказал, заявив, что Юргену нужен отдых. Хороший сон, правильное питание, немного спорта, и всё будет прекрасно. Выслушав рекомендации врача, Вернер сказал, что на несколько дней Юрген может быть свободен от своих обязанностей. Спорить бесполезно, помощник Вернеру нужен в добром здравии, а не больной насквозь. Юрген кивнул согласно и позволил отвезти себя домой, поскольку за руль ему в таком состоянии садиться не советовали. Да и алкоголь в крови присутствовал, что тоже не способствовало вождению.  
Помимо носового кровотечения доктор отметил раны на руке. Вернер тоже обратил на них внимание, развернул ладонь Юргена так, чтобы видеть всё.  
– Откуда это? – спросил тихим, шипящим голосом.  
– Порезался, – отозвался Юрген.  
– Чем?  
– Разбитым бокалом. Не волнуйтесь, герр Браун. Это не то, о чём вы подумали.  
Он усмехнулся, заметив, как помрачнело лицо Вернера. Попал в точку, предположив подобное. Вернер всерьёз думал, что Юрген способен поставить себя на одну ступень с подростками, решившими свести счёты с жизнью. Если когда-то Юргена и посещали подобные мысли, то покинули они его достаточно стремительно, не задерживаясь на продолжительный период времени. Всему есть предел, его страданиям тоже нашёлся.  
– Береги себя, Юрген, – произнёс Вернер заботливо, не удержавшись и проведя ладонью по его волосам.  
Внутри что-то дрогнуло, но окончательно не проняло. Так, лёгкий отголосок прошлого урагана эмоций. Даже ближе к раздражению.  
– Слушаюсь, герр Браун, – ответил, стараясь придать голосу шутливых нот.  
Кажется, Вернер поверил, потому что улыбнулся понимающе. И после секундного замешательства ушёл, оставив Юргена наедине с семейным доктором. Юрген проводил его взглядом и едва слышно хмыкнул. Совершенно точно он не понимал этого человека, ни прежде, ни теперь. Много лет положил на это, но так и не смог подобраться ни на шаг ближе.  
Вернер вёл особые игры, допуска к которым никто, кроме него не имел. По каким принципам он выстраивает своё отношение к людям, оставалось только догадываться. Он мог быть снисходителен с теми, кого откровенно ненавидел Юрген и желать смерти тем, кого Юрген считал приятелями. При этом Вернер не упускал случая отметить, что они невероятно похожи между собой, имеют одинаковые взгляды на жизнь.  
– В твоём лице я получил достойного преемника, – повторял Вернер, когда они оставались наедине в кабинете, подводя итоги прошедшего дня и обсуждая список дел на грядущие недели, а то месяца.  
– Вашим преемником станет Хайди. Или, что вероятнее, её супруг.  
– Но управлять всем сможешь только ты. Больше никто не справится.  
– Благодарю за оказанное доверие, – замечал Юрген.  
В былое время на улыбку сил уже не хватало. Да и не хотелось улыбаться, слушая подобное. Он не видел себя управляющим компании. И не стремился оставаться здесь, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в том, что – кто – именно держит его на месте. Он готов положить жизнь на создание положительного имиджа своего непосредственного начальства. Он перероет землю носом, искупается в дерьме, ляжет под кого угодно, если это понадобится. Но сделает это только при условии, что Вернер получит ощутимую выгоду, а не призрачные перспективы.  
Тогда Юргену казалось: он знает, что посвятить кому-то жизнь – перспектива вполне реальная. Он это уже сделал. А решение принял задолго до того, как был приглашён на должность пресс-секретаря. Вот только вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Равно как и о том, что его жертвы никому особо не нужны. Самоуважение, первое время пытавшееся достучаться до сознания, от отчаяния наложило на себя руки. К счастью, не совсем удачно. Оно долгое время не давало о себе знать, но теперь пробудилось с новой силой.  
Теперь всё вышесказанное казалось сущим бредом. Если Юрген и должен был кому-то посвящать жизнь, то себе. Всё чаще он приходил к выводу, что именно так и поступит со временем. Нужно только немного подождать, и потом, когда уверенность в собственных силах достигнет максимума, двигаться вперёд.  
У Юргена было лишь одно желание, остававшееся неизменным на протяжении длительного периода. Он хотел, чтобы его никто не трогал.  
Увы, на жизненном пути ему довелось столкнуться с исключением из правил. Исключением, которое досконально изучило его жизнь, едва ли не по секундам, не упустив ни одной детали. Наверное, спроси Юрген, как и когда родился, Ульрих не заставил бы ждать и предоставил подробный ответ в кратчайшие сроки.  
Иногда создавалось впечатление, что собственной жизни у Ульриха нет. Как и дел, и всех инвестиционных проектов. Удивительно, как он умудрялся заниматься ими играючи, при этом не только держаться на плаву, но и подниматься всё выше, оставляя позади менее удачливых конкурентов.  
И, правда, талант.  
Об этом Юрген думал в машине, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу и старательно вглядываясь в ночную темноту. Покидая дом Вернера, он обернулся, почувствовав на себе посторонний взгляд. Снова знал, кто именно стоит на его прежнем месте, за колонной. Не ошибся. Ульрих внимательно наблюдал за чужими действиями. Появление Юргена в сопровождении Вернера ему явно не пришлось по вкусу, как не приходилось и прежде. Он никогда открыто этого не высказывал, подавая всё немного иначе. Не с позиции отторжения, отвращения или ревности. В его словах преобладали двусмысленные намёки и насмешки.  
А Юргену нечего было сказать в ответ. Как и любой другой человек, он мог сколько угодно давать отпор, если слова собеседников его не задевали, попадая в молоко. Когда били прямо в цель, он терялся.  
Попытки уснуть, сопровождаемые ворохом подобных мыслей, были заранее обречены на провал. Юргена раздражало буквально всё. Вода, капающая с волос и холодившая кожу, грубое прикосновение хлопковых простыней, впервые показавшихся ему столь жёсткими и неприятными, пятна крови на платке, дикая боль в висках. Руку Юрген перебинтовал, потому она давала знать о себе лишь слабыми отголосками боли, вспыхивающими на мгновение и стремительно угасающими.  
Одеяло казалось невыносимо тяжёлым и горячим. Пролежав под ним не больше десяти минут, Юрген швырнул вещь на пол. Виски снова прошило болью. Пришлось подниматься, идти в ванную и принимать вторую таблетку. Едва не вывернув на себя всю бутылку, Юрген сделал несколько глотков ледяной воды и поспешил вернуться в спальню. Его штормило, предел был где-то совсем рядом.  
Осторожно опустив голову на подушку, Юрген закрыл глаза. Хотя бы пять часов сна. На большее он не рассчитывал. Хотя бы пять часов...  
Несмотря на тошнотворную боль, уснул он достаточно быстро, заранее предрекая полное отсутствие сновидений.  
Единственное, что ему могло присниться – чернота, мельтешившая периодически перед глазами. Она и сейчас всё активнее захватывала территории. Юрген радовался. Он не любил сны, поскольку большинство из них оказывалось напрямую связано с прошлым, напичканным неприятными моментами, как склад боеприпасов – взрывчаткой. Они не приносили облегчения, не позволяли расслабиться. После таких ночных сеансов Юрген просыпался разбитым и чувствовал себя хуже, нежели в тот момент, когда ложился в кровать. Чернота была, в его ситуации, оптимальным вариантом.  
Пробуждение выдалось на редкость странным – лица коснулось нечто мокрое. Один раз, второй. По подбородку, щекам. Юрген поморщился. Первым делом на ум пришли мысли о поцелуях, но они не выдерживали никакой критики. Во-первых, сложно было найти кого-то, способного настолько слюняво лобызать партнёра, во-вторых, с практикой ночных грелок было покончено раз и навсегда. Проще говоря, Юрген посчитал вопрос личной жизни закрытым и больше не предпринимал попыток завести отношения. Раньше это было в порядке вещей – приводить кого-то к себе домой и проводить несколько более или менее приятных часов рядом с ними, чтобы в финале указать на дверь. Либо ехать в отель, а потом, получив согласие, собирать разбросанную одежду и удаляться, отказываясь от продолжения общения, утреннего кофе и прочих проявлений банальной вежливости.  
Людям свойственно увлекаться чем-либо, будь то марки, красивые украшения или безделушки. Рано или поздно практически у каждого пробуждается интерес собирателя, и человек решает создать свою коллекцию. У Юргена такая коллекция тоже имелась, только она была нематериальной. Он собирал взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Ощущал их, оборачивался и запоминал выражения лиц. Иногда его посещала мысль, что приди окружающим идея в голову посмотреть его мысли, этот поток напомнил бы картотеку, с которой могли соперничать только базы данных особых структур.  
Те взгляды, что он прежде, до времени персонального бунта, собирал в отелях, были особенными. Не потому, что он придавал им большое значение. Просто они несли в себе отпечаток искренности, в понятие которой входили пренебрежение, насмешка, растерянность, снисхождение. Но никогда не было ничего, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавшего реальную заинтересованность.  
Равным Юргена наблюдатели не считали, это он понял почти сразу. После двух или трёх случаев. На словах он был посредником, специалистом по решению деликатных проблем, помощником по особым поручениям, в реальности... Нет, свою работу он тоже прекрасно делал, но запоминали его больше по таким умениям.  
Здесь тоже приходилось играть. Призывно улыбаться, незаметно подталкивая деловых партнёров к Вернеру к правильному решению. Правильным считалось, конечно, только то, которое играло в плюс. Ради успеха Вернера стоило пожертвовать очередным вечером. Тем более что эти обязанности вносили в монотонные события жизни небольшое, но всё-таки разнообразие.  
Нельзя сказать, что Юрген был уверен в успехе предприятия на сто процентов.  
Он не мог похвастать таким свойством личности, как развитая интуиция, натасканная на определение форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Он приходил на место встречи с опасением, каждый раз внутренне содрогаясь от предвкушения. Но это была не дрожь нетерпения и желания поскорее перейти от переговоров к сути встречи, а страх. В таких ситуациях Юрген чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше шлюхи, приехавшей к клиенту. И хотя с ним обходились иначе, разговаривали иначе, да и вообще, в принципе, разговаривали, обсуждая самые разнообразные темы, а не сразу тащили в постель, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что где-то совсем рядом затаилась опасность.  
Временами он всерьёз задумывался о проявлении паранойи, но своим собеседникам старался нервозность не демонстрировать. Они видели его с другой стороны. Юрген неплохо разбирался в живописи, много читал и с лёгкостью оперировал понятиями, взятыми из разных культур. Собеседникам оставалось гадать: то ли он, нахватавшись верхушек, старательно создаёт себе образ начитанного интеллектуала, то ли действительно всерьёз увлечён тем, о чём повествует. В любом случае, он умел интриговать. И уходил ровно в тот момент, пока очарование интриги не притупилось и не исчезло вовсе, натолкнувшись на стену реальности.  
О том, что думают о нём сотрудники отелей, в которых он оставался ночевать, приехав к важным персонам, остановившимся здесь, Юрген старался не размышлять. В любом случае, они не имели права открыто демонстрировать отторжение к нему, а он проходил мимо, скупо отвечая на обращение. Или же вовсе не реагировал. Сложно было подумать, что здесь он делал нечто неприемлемое. Высокий ворот водолазки неизменно скрывал шею, тёмные очки маскировали красную сеточку сосудов на белках, спровоцированную бессонной ночью, припухшие губы к утру возвращали обычный вид. Одежда не выглядела мятой. Можно было предположить, что он действительно всю ночь посвятил переговорам.  
Ему не составляло особого труда – вспомнить, с чего началась данная практика, и кто стал инициатором подобного падения.  
– Он любит классическую музыку, хорошее вино и красивых мальчиков, – говорил Вернер, а Юрген внимательно слушал.  
Осознание, что речь закончилась, и Вернер смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, стало полной неожиданностью, породив гамму чувств. Трактовать эти слова как-то иначе не получалось, поскольку смысл в них был вложен один, без вариантов.  
– На что ты намекаешь? – только и сумел произнести Юрген перед тем, как вспыхнуло пламя.  
Он кричал так, что стены дрожали, говоря, что никогда, ни за что не сделает ничего подобного, даже если ему предложат половину мира. Вернер оставался непреклонен и рассматривал единственный вариант действий, остальные ему казались недостаточно надёжными. Юрген ушёл, хлопнув дверью и пару раз пнув её напоследок.  
В глубине души уже знал: он сделает то, чего от него ожидают. Он готовился к встрече с максимальной тщательностью, которую только можно было вообразить. Развил бурную деятельность, чтобы поразить объект соблазнения в самое сердце и, надо сказать, достиг в этом определённых успехов. Он покорно изображал страсть, пока любитель классики, хорошего вина и красивых мальчиков мочалил его под «Полёт валькирий» Вагнера, предварительно накачавшись алкоголем. Саундтрек, конечно, был подобран со вкусом, звучало внушительно, на боевой лад настраивало, но вот с реальностью состыковываться отказывалось. Герой-любовник никак не мог кончить, явно переборщив с алкоголем, был весьма груб, неумел и полное отсутствие чутья к чужим потребностям старался компенсировать словесной нежностью, называя Юргена попеременно котиком, мальчиком и своим маленьким. Это было столь же отвратительно, как порно с карликами или то, где прослеживались элементы разных сексуальных девиаций.  
Юргену исполнилось на тот момент двадцать два года, и он не ассоциировал себя с маленьким мальчиком.  
Он зарекался повторять этот опыт. Но предположения с реальным положением вещей не совпали.  
Всё как-то само собой пошло, став традицией.  
Он привык ко всему, к чему привыкают работники и работницы борделей. Ему не платили после секса, передавая из рук в руки определённую сумму. Его оплата переходила на счёт компании Вернера Брауна и исчислялась такими цифрами, что посторонним в его присутствии признаваться в отсасывании за айфон было как-то стыдно, да и вообще не стоило об этом заикаться. Эта цена казалась ничтожной в сравнении с той, которую имело до определённого момента, тело Юргена. До тех пор, пока он не пришёл к выводу, что его ненависть переливается через край, и очередной потенциальный клиент может не подняться с кровати. Не потому, что его измотают основательно, нет. Просто потому, что Юрген не рассчитает силу и слишком сильно приложит неудачливого любовника по голове, не позволив в очередной раз воспользоваться своим телом. До тех пор, пока он сам это не прекратил, осознав, что с него хватит экспериментов.  
Все эти люди были одинаковыми. Не в том смысле, что на одно лицо. Тут-то как раз наблюдалось поразительное разнообразие. Привлекательные и не очень, средних лет и такие, когда о сексе, кажется, уже нет смысла думать, потому что ничего своими силами не получится, умные и те, с кем не о чем было говорить. Утончённые и достаточно грубые, имеющие об этикете поверхностные понятия. Суть заключалась не в их внешности и характерах, а в чём-то таком... неуловимом. Юрген не мог подобрать чёткого определения. Просто подсознательно представлял их всех одним и тем же человеком, имеющим множество масок. Может, таким способом пытался убедить себя в том, что спит с одним человеком, а не с несколькими десятками? Пусть и не в одну ночь, и даже не за один месяц, тем не менее.  
Их запахи и прикосновения утекали вместе с мыльной водой в сток, царапины, нанесённые ими, заживали через определённое время и больше никогда о себе не напоминали. Вкус их спермы исчезал вместе с густой пеной зубной пасты, затирался кофейным послевкусием и овощным соусом, намазанным на бутерброд. Но их самих никто не мог удалить из памяти Юргена. Не важно, чем начинался их вечер: рассуждением о налоговых сборах, об искусстве периода эпохи Возрождения или же литературе эпохи Просвещения. Заканчивалось одинаково. «Сладким мальчиком», мокрыми – слюнявыми – поцелуями, иногда лёгким рукоприкладством, иногда показным удушением.  
Он ждал, всё это время подсознательно ждал момента, когда его удержат за руку или не позволят переступить порог дома, преградив дорогу. Момента, когда скажут всего три слова. Три слова, в которых он отчаянно нуждался. «Не ходи туда». Он бы остался, наплевав на всё и на всех. На злость ожидающего, на сорванные контракты и невыполненные обязательства.  
Но никто его не останавливал.  
Сейчас облизывание лица, напомнившее о тех временах, вызывало глухое раздражение. Продолжать спать в таких условиях не представлялось возможным, и Юрген открыл глаза.  
– Рекс, фу... – простонал мученическим тоном, откатываясь от края к середине кровати. – Невоспитанная собака.  
Вряд ли эти слова спровоцировали у Рекса пробуждение комплекса вины, поскольку он продолжал взирать на хозяина с восторгом в глазах. Сжимая в зубах поводок, подобранный с пола, Рекс оперся передними лапами на кровать. Юрген прекрасно знал, что если с минуты на минуту он не поднимется, пёс окончательно заберётся на кровать, и не прекратит пытку до тех пор, пока не будет достигнута цель. Рекс хотел на прогулку, Юргену следовало подчиниться желаниям питомца.  
Обречённо вздохнув, Юрген присел на кровати. Прихватил несколько прядей, разом отводя их от лица. Назвать себя отдохнувшим по максимуму он не мог, но и той смертельной усталости, что наблюдалась прежде, уже не было.  
– Иди в прихожую и жди там, псина, – пробормотал недовольно.  
Чтобы сделать собаку счастливой, достаточно было всего одного слова – иди. Всё остальное уже пронеслось мимо ушей Рекса.  
Вытащив из шкафа первые попавшиеся джинсы и толстовку, Юрген переоделся и послушно поплёлся вниз. Прихватив со стола плеер и наушники, он заткнул уши и накинул на голову капюшон. Все банно-прачечные процедуры были отложены до лучших времён, но это не означало, что он мог показаться на глаза соседям в дико неприглядном виде.  
В противовес душной ночи утро выдалась прохладным. Воздух, без преувеличения, был сырым, небо – серым, и с него срывался противный моросящий дождь. Рекса, впрочем, это только радовало. Он любил барахтаться в воде, ванну принимал с удовольствием, а если выпадала возможность побегать под дождём, никогда её не упускал. Правда, после подобных вылазок Юргену приходилось делать генеральную уборку, оттирая цепочки грязных отпечатков лап с паркетного пола. И радуясь, что не прислушался к советам других людей – положить на пол ковры.  
Рекс, как и любая молодая собака, был полон сил и энергии. Ему хотелось бегать, прыгать, гоняться за почтальонами – Юрген никогда не мог понять, чем псов так привлекают представители этой профессии – и кошками. Периодически он пытался провернуть задуманный трюк и заставить хозяина ускорить шаг, но раз за разом терпел фиаско.  
После вчерашнего вечера настроение у Юргена было не слишком позитивное. Он старался идти быстро, но на бег срываться не решался, понимая, что в противном случае голова может закружиться, и обморока не миновать. Желая остановить Рекса, он наматывал поводок на руку и несильно дёргал. На самом деле, он не собирался мучить пса и весь день чинно водить его на поводке. Но прежде чем дать полную свободу, следовало добраться до леса. Там уже не было никаких ограничений. Бегай, сколько хочешь.  
Музыка, способствующая отвлечению в любое другое время, сейчас неимоверно раздражала. Юрген дёрнул наушники, вытаскивая их из ушей и пошёл в сопровождении тишины, нарушаемой только собственными шагами. В выходной большого количества желающих прогуляться не наблюдалось, что только играло ему на руку. Не нужно было притворно улыбаться, раскланиваясь перед каждым встречным, желая доброго утра и интересуясь, как обстоят его дела. Лицемерный интерес, не имеющий ничего общего с реальными мыслями. Юргену было откровенно наплевать, кто поскандалил с продавцами в бутиках Курфюрстендамма, кто смертельно оскорбил официанта в ресторане, получив через неделю после инцидента кофе с плевком, а кому изменила жена, приведя домой любовника.  
Его соседи почему-то считали, что он обязан высказать мнение по поводу случившегося. Он и здесь покорно это делал. Сочувствовал, помогал, диктовал номера знакомых докторов, парикмахеров, юристов, когда его просили. Но, услышав благодарность в ответ, радости особой не испытывал. Он хотел, чтобы от него все отстали. Исчезли, оставив его в одиночестве. Пусть не навсегда, но хотя бы на определённый отрезок времени.  
Как у других бывает дефицит общения, так у него наблюдался переизбыток этого самого общения. Люди окружали его всюду и везде. И даже тот факт, что дом он когда-то выбрал самый крайний, расположенный ближе всех к лесу, никого не остановил. С соседом знакомились, общались, записывали его в категорию друзей-приятелей. Он такого о своих соседях сказать не мог. Для него все оставались одинаковыми, никого особо выделить не получилось.  
Казалось бы, это почти нереально – жить в одиночестве, когда социум так активно с тобой взаимодействует. Но Юрген оставался одиночкой, не уставая подчёркивать это.  
Три года назад, окончательно разочаровавшись в отношениях, он пришёл к выводу: одиночество должен кто-то разбавлять. Если среди людей таких не находится, то он будет искать среди животных. С последними даже проще. Нет мерзких чувств и событий, с ними связанных. Ревность, предательство, недовольство? Сложно представить собаку или кошку, которые устраивают скандалы с битьём посуды, хватают хозяев за воротник рубашки и тащат ближе к источнику света, желая осмотреть шею на предмет засосов. Равно как и тех, что ноют о постоянном отсутствии в пределах общего дома, закончившейся зубной пасте или любимом печенье.  
Если жизнь под одной крышей с питомцами считалась зоной комфорта, то Юргену категорически не хотелось из неё выходить.  
А люди...  
Что он в тех людях не видел? Что ещё не успел испытать и прочувствовать на собственной шкуре?  
Вроде ничего такого, неизведанного, уже не осталось.  
Дождь, вопреки ожиданиям, не усилился, продолжая капать в час по чайной ложке. Юргена такая погода полностью устраивала. Она идеально подходила для утренней прогулки, целью которой была попытка взбодриться, избавившись от остатков сонливости. В лесу в столь раннее время никого из людей точно быть не могло, потому Юрген стянул капюшон с головы, перебросил волосы на одну сторону и оперся ладонями на ограждение моста. Омытое мелкими каплями дождя, оно приятно холодило кожу. Бинт на повреждённой ладони покрылся рыжей ржавчиной.  
Поводок от ошейника Юрген отстегнул, и Рекс, ошалевший от привалившего счастья, унёсся исследовать территории, которые за три года выучил, наверное, от и до. Тем не менее, походы в лес его всегда радовали. В такие моменты он выглядел крайне беззаботным и счастливым. Вряд ли Рекс мечтал когда-нибудь оказаться на месте хозяина, замороченного сотней проблем.  
У Юргена подобные мысли в голове проскальзывали. Он не готов был утверждать, что собачья жизнь – предел его мечтаний. Особенно, если принять во внимание тот факт, что бездомных животных во всём мире огромное количество, и уж кому-кому, а им не позавидуешь. Но вот жизнь домашнего любимца Юргену импонировала почти во всём, кроме момента с безумием, спровоцированным гоном. Почему-то так получилось, что многие, даже самые заботливые хозяева не задумывались о стерилизации питомца.  
Время, когда даже у самых мудрых и благородных особей срывает крышу, и ничего не остаётся, кроме дикого желания спариваться.  
Его гон закончился три года назад, когда очередной кандидат на роль постоянного любовника слился, заявив, что больше не желает видеться. Юрген пытался выяснить, в чём дело, но слушать его не стали, сбросив звонок, а после и вовсе отключив телефон.  
Перебирая страницы своих неудачных любовных историй, логично было бы задуматься ещё об одном старом знакомом.  
Иногда Юргену самому было интересно, почему ему ни разу не предложили Ульриха в качестве очередной кандидатуры на роль «нужного человека», которого стоит расположить к себе. Эта схема вполне неплохо работала и приносила пользу. Вернер хотел подорвать авторитет Ульриха, узнать о нём многое, но в сторону проверенного варианта не смотрел.  
Мысль о родственных чувствах отметалась моментально, поскольку разбивалась на тысячу осколков о прежние сделки. О ревности речи тоже не заходило. Вернер вёл себя подчёркнуто вежливо, но вся его любовь заключалась в показной отеческой заботе и мимолётных прикосновениях. Похлопать по плечу, потрогать лоб, будто проверяя температуру, провести по руке или же на мгновение сжать пальцы в своей ладони. Подобное случалось редко, но с определённым интервалом. Стоило Юргену начать забывать, каково это, ему тут же подбрасывали новую порцию пищи для размышлений.  
Мотивация поступков Вернера оставалась для Юргена тёмным лесом, хотя он склонялся к определённому варианту. Решающую роль здесь играло нежелание Вернера делить что-то или кого-то с Ульрихом. С кем угодно, но только не с ним. Слишком много неразрешимых противоречий и разногласий возникло у них своё время, остававшихся актуальными и поныне.  
Юрген понимал: поменяй судьба этих двоих местами, верни их в тот период, когда молодой Ульрих вышел на деловую сцену, Вернер, скорее сожжёт все свои владения, чем отдаст. Ну, или прикажет сделать это ему. Он, выполняя приказ Вернера, сделает всё в точности, как того требуют инструкции.  
Свои мотивы Юрген знал с точностью до мелочей и мог продекламировать их без запинки в любой момент дня и ночи.  
Ульрих знал многое о его жизни. Слишком много. Непростительно много. Юрген чувствовал, что в данном случае лицемерию можно сделать ручкой, оно не поможет, став попыткой продемонстрировать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Ложь не спасёт, не запудрит Ульриху мозги.  
Они будут до последнего препираться. Один бить в болевые центры, другой послушно выслушивать обличительную речь, не представляя, какими способами реально отбиться. Выхода не было. Ульрих каким-то чудом загонял его в ловушку и закрывал дверь на замок. Вырваться оттуда получалось только в тот момент, когда игра Ульриху надоедала, и он вновь распахивал дверь клетки настежь.  
Судя по сказанному накануне, Ульрих действительно не отказался от своей навязчивой идеи. Он готов был ждать столько, сколько нужно. Он уже прождал девять лет, и это не было пределом.  
Юрген недоумевал, почему внимание Ульриха максимально сосредоточилось на его персоне. Были куда более интересные и достойные. Были сговорчивые и колючие недотроги. Но...  
Много раз, оказываясь тет-а-тет с Ульрихом, он собирался задать этот вопрос, но всегда давился им, прикусывая язык и не проявляя любопытство. И даже знал, почему это делает. Он боялся услышать ответ, способный перевернуть его сознание, устроив там землетрясение в десятку баллов. Конечно, этот ответ был не единственным в перспективе. Количество их превосходило все ожидания, падало сверху ворохом – выбирай, какой больше понравится. В их числе Юрген просматривал соперничество, месть, охотничий азарт, желание унизить.  
Всё, что угодно, только бы не вспоминать о собственных ошибках и позорных поступках. А ещё о мимолётном прикосновении сухих губ, о жёлчно-кислом привкусе на языке, о руках, подхватывающих и удерживающих от падения. О том, как его полоскало, исторгая на поверхность чистых, будто вылизанных, дорог весь выпитый прежде алкоголь, с количеством которого организм просто не справился.  
О собственном эротическом представлении для одного зрителя, не слишком умелом минете со стороны Ульриха и об утре на озере.  
Вряд ли Ульрих отчаянно мучился от одиночества или отсутствия внимания. Его персона буквально купалась во внимании, и поводом для очередного упоминания в прессе могло стать всё, что угодно, начиная от нового проекта, в котором герр Штайн решил принять участие, заканчивая его появлением на людях с неизвестной девушкой, которую пронырливые журналисты тут же пытались записать ему в потенциальные супруги. В большинстве случаев правда, попадавшая к Юргену из надёжных источников, не соответствовала громким крикам бульварных писак.  
Девушки были кем угодно, но только не будущими фрау Штайн. Кузины, племянницы, седьмая вода на киселе, а то и вовсе сотрудницы агентств, предоставляющих эскорт-услуги.  
Получая отчёты, Юрген с головой погружался в чтение и, кажется, начинал дышать только в тот момент, когда откладывал бумаги в сторону. Вопросом, зачем он это делает, старался не задаваться. Если же мысленно прижимал сам себя к стенке, оправдывался одними и теми же словами. Хочет быть осведомлённым о делах Ульриха, чтобы в случае необходимости найти его уязвимые места и ударить туда.  
Одержимость, присущая Ульриху, Юргена пугала. Но, вместе с тем, он мог признать – с большим неудовольствием – что и сам следит за действиями Ульриха, редко отказываясь от задуманного. Он не занимался прослушиванием разговоров, не пытался наблюдать через монитор, жадно ловя изображение, приходившее с камер слежения, тем не менее, надолго о нём не забывал.  
Если Вернер о чём-то подозревал – да знал он наверняка, в этом Юрген не сомневался, – то виду ни разу не подал, продолжая поддерживать игру, принятую у них с давних пор. Всё стабильно, так и должно оставаться.  
Одни ненавидят других, но радостно им улыбаются. Чувства вторых идентичны, да и реакция на происходящее – тоже.  
Вернер и в этом вопросе оставался верен себе. Действовал не угрозами и попытками призвать к активному общению с логикой. Он намеренно подчёркивал, что строит отношения с подчинёнными на доверии.  
– Ты в моей команде, – произносил он, проводя ладонью по щеке Юргена. – И я рад этому. Только в тебе я уверен, относительно остальных меня посещают сомнения. Одно я знаю точно. Ты меня не предашь никогда.  
– Не предам, герр Браун, – тихо отзывался Юрген. – Вы можете на меня рассчитывать.  
Ему хотелось убежать подальше от этих слов, прикосновений и надежд, что корчились в агонии.  
Лишь однажды он решился пойти против правил и не кивать послушно, поддакивая чужим словам, а спросить то, что волновало.  
– Зачем ты так со мной поступаешь?  
– Потому что люблю, – последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
Тогда Юрген подумал, что лучше бы Вернер его ненавидел.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, утро не принесло ему облегчения и избавления от гнетущих размышлений. Юрген давно отошёл от проржавевшего ограждения, спустился вниз, к реке, и пинал ногой камешки, найденные поблизости. Волосы от нечего делать он заплёл в неплотную косу и вновь накинул капюшон.  
Он себя чувствовал таким камешком, который точила вода, стирая острые углы, оставляя гладкость. Так же его пытался точить Вернер, вырывая острые когти и выбивая зубы, оставляя только мягкость, покорность, послушность. Преданность.  
Избавиться от мрачных мыслей можно было лишь одним способом – вернуться к исполнению своих прямых обязанностей. Несмотря на то, что Вернер, в очередной раз демонстрируя заботу о ближнем, запретил ему думать о делах, Юрген собирался хотя бы немного поработать.  
Кроме того, оставалась неразрешенной одна проблема, настойчиво требующая внимания к себе.  
Подозвав к себе Рекса, Юрген вновь прицепил ошейник к поводку и отправился домой.


	3. 3.

Достаточно только вспомнить о делах, как они тут же наваливаются разом. Одно цепляется за другое, и желание хотя бы поверхностно ознакомиться со списком важных дел – совсем чуть-чуть – выливается в полноценный рабочий день.  
С ленью происходит ситуация, в общем-то, схожая. Стоит немного расслабиться и отойти от привычного ритма дел, как моментально оказываешься в её плену, с трудом заставляя себя подниматься с дивана.  
Желание немного покопаться в делах обернулось для Юргена целым рабочим днём, плавно перерастающим в рабочую неделю. В понедельник он предстал перед Вернером и, не слушая протестов, приступил к исполнению обязанностей. Подсознательно он чувствовал, что Вернер этому только рад. Отсутствие незаменимого помощника выбивало из колеи. Когда Юрген находился в зоне досягаемости, Вернер чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее и увереннее.  
Он не говорил об этом открыто, но Юрген давно научился понимать всё без слов, довольствуясь расшифровкой жестов и мимики. Несколько мимолётных взглядов давали понять больше, чем длинная речь, наполненная признательностью и благодарностью.  
Занимаясь повседневными делами, Юрген время от времени вспоминал о разговоре с будущим зятем Вернера. Штефан обещал позвонить в течение недели и назначить встречу. Неделя подходила к логическому завершению, но звонка так и не было. То ли Штефан позабыл об обещании, то ли просто в тот вечер хватил лишнего и на фоне опьянения решил поиграть в шпиона, располагающего секретной информацией. Последнее предположение, впрочем, казалось Юргену нелепым и диссонировало с общим впечатлением, сложившимся о Штефане за время общения.  
С избранником Хайди Юргену доводилось сталкиваться не так уж часто. При встречах они обменивались приветствиями, вежливо осведомлялись о текущем положении дел, после чего переставали замечать друг друга. Юрген не мог предположить, что в его лице Штефан видит союзника, на которого реально положиться, не опасаясь предательства. Своими словами Штефан сумел Юргена заинтриговать, но дальше этого не продвинулось. Юрген постоянно смотрел на дисплей телефона, проверял почту. Писем было превеликое множество, но в строке отправителя заветное имя ни разу не промелькнуло.  
Того немногого, что Юрген знал о Штефане, вполне хватало, чтобы утверждать: шутить этот человек не любит. Его образ на экране мало отличался от того, что окружающие могли наблюдать в жизни. Штефан не любил пустой трёп, предпочитая общение по существу. Информации он выдавал немного, но она всегда попадала в категорию ценной. Неудивительно, если принять во внимание сферу его деятельности. Направление журналистики, в котором строил карьеру Штефан, предполагало тесную работу с опасным материалом. Фактически, у него всегда было несколько джокеров в рукаве, способных низвергнуть ту или иную фигуру, играющую на политической или экономической арене. И Штефан умело ими распоряжался. Он никогда ничего не боялся. Прежде...  
В день помолвки он выглядел иначе, не так, как обычно. От стандартной уверенности на его лице не осталось и следа.  
Поведение Штефана ставило Юргена в тупик. Он пытался связать всё воедино, анализировал ситуацию и приходил к выводу, что окончательно запутывается, теряя из вида последние отблески света. Того, что в конце тоннеля.  
Он не представлял, почему Штефан решил обратиться именно к нему, проигнорировав потенциального родственника. Вернер имел гораздо больше возможностей, и сфера его влияния распространялась намного дальше, чем у самого Юргена. Попади информация в его руки, он нашёл бы ей достойное применение. Особенно, если она касалась его конкурентов.  
Однако Штефан не торопился просить помощи у тестя.  
Цепь размышлений никак не желала формироваться, провисая и разрываясь каждый раз, когда Юргену казалось, что он вплотную подобрался к разгадке. Ему нужны были наводящие вопросы или намёки со стороны, чтобы суметь соединить всё воедино. Помощников поблизости не находилось.  
Телефонный звонок стал для Юргена освобождением, позволив отвлечься хотя бы на пару секунд.  
– Да, – он ответил моментально, отмечая, что голос немного подрагивает.  
Сказывалась нервозность, связанная с недавними размышлениями.  
– Зайди ко мне, – бросил Вернер и, не дожидаясь ответа, разорвал соединение.  
Юрген оттолкнулся ногой от пола, позволив креслу отъехать от стола. Поднявшись из кресла, он замер на мгновение около двери, одёрнул пиджак, поправил ворот водолазки. Эта привычка осталась с давних пор, когда необходимость скрывать горло реально существовала, а не была сиюминутной прихотью. Сейчас он мог свободно сменить водолазки на обычные рубашки, но лень было отступать от привычного образа.   
Когда дверь открылась, Вернер разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Юрген посмотрел на него внимательно, без слов спрашивая, стоит ли остаться здесь или покинуть помещение. Вернер жестом указал ему на кресло, позволяя сесть. Судя по всему, разговор не был деловым. В нём мелькало имя дочери Вернера. Он принимал поздравления от тех, кто по ряду причин не смог присутствовать на торжественном мероприятии, теперь старался реабилитироваться в глазах давнего знакомого.  
– Какое-то срочное поручение, герр Браун? – поинтересовался Юрген, когда с разговором было покончено, а Вернер опустился в кресло, откидываясь на спинку.  
Юрген отметил, что давно не видел его настолько уставшим. Вокруг глаз собралась сеточка мелких морщинок. Седина на светлых волосах оставалась незаметной, но в том, что она есть, Юрген не сомневался. Впрочем, такие мелочи не делали Вернера хуже. Он по-прежнему выглядел внушительно и умел производить впечатление, давая фору молодняку. Возможно, именно лидерские качества Вернера когда-то положили начало восхищению со стороны Юргена.  
– Закажешь столик в ресторане?  
– Да, разумеется, – Юрген кивнул. – Только сначала нужно уточнить, для кого именно. Внеплановый ужин с деловым партнёром или семейный с супругой? А, может быть, это для Хайди и её избранника?  
– Для нас, – ответил Вернер.  
Прозвучало двусмысленно. Юргену казалось, что ещё немного, и рот его приоткроется от удивления. Да в таком положении и останется, если догадка верна. Прежде чем выставлять себя в неприглядном свете, он решил уточнить. Может, просто показалось или послышалось?  
– Для нас? То есть для вас. И?  
– Для тебя.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты против? Или есть какие-то планы на вечер? Если есть, то я не буду настаивать. Каждый из моих сотрудников имеет право на личную жизнь.  
– Это было неожиданно, – признался Юрген. – Но планов нет, потому я полностью в вашем распоряжении.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Вернер мягко ему улыбнулся, как это бывало прежде.  
Юргену пришлось сжать ладонь, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, не послать начальство в бездну, описав маршрут с применением мата.  
– Это все распоряжения на сегодня?  
– Пока да.  
– Хорошо, – Юрген поднялся из кресла и вновь склонил голову в почтительном поклоне. – Какой ресторан хотите посетить?  
– Выбери на свой вкус.  
– Хорошо, – повторил Юрген, понимая, что больше ему нечего сказать.  
Покинув кабинет, он направился к себе. Но на середине дороги притормозил и свернул в сторону туалетов.  
Прохладная вода в лицо – безуспешная попытка привести нервы в порядок.  
Как будто что-то необычное происходит, и он не знает, насколько эта неопределённость хороша или плоха. Но разве это можно было назвать неопределённостью? Однажды ему доводилось практиковать столь неформальное общение, и он знал, к чему способно привести чрезмерное увлечение, не имеющее ограничений.  
В своё время он проходил через подобное и, кажется, не было того места, где он не побывал бы вместе с Вернером, независимо от того, при каких обстоятельствах и в какой компании они ужинали. Они могли поехать куда-то вдвоём, или вместе с отцом Юргена. Иногда к ним присоединялись Хайди и фрау Браун. Юрген злился, ревновал и практически не притрагивался к еде. Зачастую, когда их идиллию нарушали, он тянулся к алкоголю, но, натыкаясь на осуждающий взгляд Вернера, моментально отбрасывал подобные идеи. Он не мог выставить себя в неприглядном свете перед человеком, которого считал идеалом и любил больше жизни. Во всяком случае, тогда.  
Естественно, что импонировали ему вылазки вдвоём.  
Отец не особо это одобрял, хмурился и смотрел подозрительно, но открыто свои эмоции не выражал, оставляя это мнение при себе. Однажды Юрген стал свидетелем разговора между отцом и Вернером.  
– Он избалованный ребёнок, – говорил отец. – И я понимаю, почему он так хочет достичь поставленных целей. Дело принципа, не более.  
– Ты слишком плохого мнения о сыне. А ведь тебе нечего бояться, – отвечал Вернер. – Это не то, о чём ты думаешь. Ты мой лучший друг, а Юрген неплохо ладит с Хайди. Может быть, однажды настанет момент, когда наши дети поженятся. Мне бы этого хотелось.  
Фридриху нечем было крыть. Вряд ли его это успокаивало основательно, но на некоторое время бдительность усыпляло. Ему приятнее было думать, что Юрген действительно встречается с Хайди Браун, нежели о том, что спит с её отцом.  
Юрген стоял, глядя в приоткрытую дверь, буквально гипнотизировал взглядом спину отца. Вернер посмотрел прямо туда, где находился Юрген и улыбнулся ему. У них была одна тайна на двоих. Тайна, о которой, наверное, догадывались многие, но доказательств никто из них не имел. Никто, кроме вездесущего Ульриха Штайна, умудрявшегося знать всё обо всех.  
На протяжении многих лет Юрген вспоминал эту заговорщицкую улыбку и чувствовал себя привязанным к Вернеру. Те годы остались в прошлом, но мысли о связи и секретах, предназначенных только для двоих, продолжали удерживать его рядом с Вернером.  
Будь Юрген разумнее, он бы давно положил на стол Вернера заявление об уходе и начал новую жизнь, переехав из города, написав свою историю с нуля. Однако прежде у него это не получалось. Он причинял себе боль непоследовательными решениями, но продолжал стоять за спиной первой, несчастной и совершенно нелогичной любви.  
Теперь это уже действительно стало делом принципа. Не более. В точности, как тогда говорил отец. И главенство в данном вопросе принадлежало не столько поддержке Вернера, сколько стремлению отстоять собственные интересы.  
Выбирая место для проведения вечера, Юрген основательно взвесил все за и против. В итоге остановился на непримечательном ресторане, вполне подходившем для деловых переговоров, но не пробуждавшем тёплых воспоминаний. Он не хотел ехать в те места, которые некогда считал их личными, связанными с теми или иными этапами скоротечного романа, не выдержавшего испытания ни сложностями, ни временем. Жизнь всё расставила по своим местам, продемонстрировав, насколько Вернер предан семье, а Юрген Нильсен Марии Браун не соперник.  
Так, кратковременное увлечение, заставившее Вернера на время потерять голову, чтобы затем вновь вернуться к образу примерного семьянина и более от него не отступать. Уж если копнуть глубже, то и не увлечение даже. И голову Вернер не терял, используя наивного подростка в качестве способа воздействия, метода достижения цели. Как только всё свершилось, показная любовь отправилась в ящик невостребованных эмоций.  
Сегодня её вновь вытащили на свет, отряхнули от пыли и попытались сыграть в привычном амплуа. Зачем?  
Предстоящий ужин не вызывал в душе Юргена смятения, не заставлял сердце биться быстрее. Просто изредка колол изнутри, проверяя болевые центры на жизнеспособность. Они реагировали слабо. Зато активизировалась подозрительность.  
Через порог отдельного кабинета, расположенного в отдалении от шумного зала, Юрген переступал без особого трепета, принимая происходящее, как само собой разумеющееся явление. Он не питал напрасных иллюзий и не строил планов, подозревая, что у Вернера к нему очередной деловой разговор. А, может, просто проснулось желание провести стандартную беседу с ним в неформальной обстановке, заменив стены рабочего кабинета стенами ресторана, а приглушённый свет на отблески свечей. Впрочем, о свечах речи не шло. Такой романтики их ужин не предполагал.  
Устроившись за столом, Юрген расстелил салфетку, после чего потянулся и стянул с волос резинку. Деловой образ тоже оставался в стенах офиса.  
– Что послужило поводом для этого разговора? – спросил, посмотрев на Вернера. – Есть какие-то вещи, которые мы не можем обсудить на рабочем месте?  
– Я, кажется, совсем тебя загонял, – произнёс Вернер, отставив в сторону бокал с вином.  
Юрген из принципа ничего алкогольного не заказывал. По правде сказать, в присутствии Вернера он чувствовал себя немного неловко. Пить не решался, вспоминая прошлое, пропитанное ревностью к Марии, Хайди и прочим посторонним людям, которые вклинивались в их отношения. Вернер не одобрял, а его гнев был для Юргена страшнее всего. Он стремился быть идеальным в глазах этого человека. Полностью соответствовать его требованиям и даже превосходить ожидания.  
Теперь у него имелись иные мотивы. Банально не хотелось терять водительские права из-за пары глотков.  
– Если бы меня что-то не устраивало, я бы сказал об этом.  
– Нет.  
– Что вы...  
– Юрген, я просил тебя.  
Ладонь осторожно коснулась его руки, накрывая и слегка сжимая. Роль заботливого, понимающего и доброго папочки.  
– Да, извини. Мне сложно перестраиваться с рабочего режима. Что ты хотел этим сказать?  
– Ты не сказал бы. Я же знаю, – Вернер усмехнулся. – Недавно ты тоже говорил, что всё в порядке. А что получили в итоге? Ты всех нас напугал.  
– Ещё раз прости. Сам не знаю, как так получилось. Мне казалось, что всё под контролем.  
– Ты хотя бы выполняешь указания врача?  
– Сон, свежий воздух и поддержание режима дня? По мере возможности. Но я и прежде это делал, так что, можно сказать, мой распорядок мало отличается от того, что был на прошлой неделе. Разве что для сна времени отведено больше, нежели прежде.  
– Береги себя, Юрген. Ты незаменимый игрок в моей команде.  
– И это основная причина?  
Юрген вскинул голову и посмотрел на Вернера. Ответа, в общем-то, особо не ждал.  
– Послушай...  
– Ничего такого. Думаю, ты не совсем верно трактовал мой вопрос. О чувствах речи не шло. Разве что о родственных. Немного. Но не будем об этом. Лучше скажи, как дела у Хайди? Мне не довелось с ней пересекаться со дня помолвки, потому я многого не знаю.  
– Моя дочь счастлива. Это главное.  
– Рад слышать.  
– Признаться, первое время её выбор меня шокировал. Конечно, Штефан не самое худшее, что могло случиться в жизни Хайди, но и прекрасной партией его назвать я не мог. Есть у меня некое предубеждение к представителям пишущей братии, независимо от того, в каком направлении они работают, хоть политическая грязь, хоть глянцевый бизнес. Но Штефан умудрился перевернуть представление о его личности. Он оказался именно тем человеком, в котором нуждалась Хайди.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя были на примете другие кандидаты, – произнёс Юрген.  
Со стороны это выглядело форменной дерзостью, но он позволял себе и не такое. Вернер то ли чувствовал вину перед ним, то ли просто был максимально непробиваемым, потому не обращал внимания на острые шпильки, временами проскальзывающие в речи Юргена.  
– Тебе ведь известен ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Да.  
– Тогда зачем спрашивать?  
– Хотелось удостовериться, что за столько лет ты не изменил мнения. Неужели действительно считаешь, что я мог стать достойным супругом для твоей дочери?  
– Считаю. Знаю наверняка, что при желании ты мог сделать её счастливой.  
– И тебя нисколько не смущало бы знание...  
– Нет, – резко ответил Вернер, давая понять, что продолжать предложение не стоит. – Меня это не смущало бы.  
– Хайди сделала правильный выбор. Но, кстати говоря...  
– Что?  
– Наш с ней брак вызвал бы не меньший общественный резонанс. Многие привыкли считать меня твоим сыном, а о существовании герра Нильсена и думать забыли.  
– Пришлось бы отвыкать. Единой крови у вас нет, потому и об осуждении речи быть не могло.  
– Ты прав, – улыбнулся Юрген. – Как и всегда. Твоё здоровье, Вернер.  
Он отсалютовал бокалом, наполненным минеральной водой без газа, и сделал несколько глотков.  
К этому Юрген тоже привык. Вернер так часто говорил о возможности заключения этого брака, что, похоже, сам поверил в реальность подобных перспектив. И множество отягчающих обстоятельств, игравших против создания союза, либо успешно игнорировал, либо не замечал вовсе. Чужие переживания он не воспринимал всерьёз, сосредоточившись на собственных умозаключениях и решениях.  
Одно время Юрген старался поддержать придуманный план и проводил время с Хайди, признаваясь себе, что делается это с определённой целью. Окружая заботой и вниманием девушку, он подсознательно ждал момента, когда сможет остаться наедине с её отцом, получить хотя бы минимум внимания – то же прикосновение, взгляд или улыбку. Если к этому добавлялись слова, то Юрген чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
Вместе с тем, душу раздирали на клочки противоречия. Юрген чувствовал себя мерзким лицемером. Он целовал Хайди, лез к ней под юбку, появлялся вместе с ней на вечеринках, выступая в качестве постоянного парня. При этом не чувствовал ничего, кроме груза ответственности, возложенной на его плечи Вернером. Тот сам говорил, что так будет лучше для всех. Пока люди думают, что Юрген стал желанным гостем в доме Браунов за счёт дружбы с Хайди, нет никакой угрозы шатким отношениям.  
Юрген усмехался. Ему не хотелось бороться за внимание Вернера с кем-то. Он жаждал быть первым и единственным. Но Вернер никогда ничего ему не обещал. Он не выдавливал из себя жалостливых сказочек о смертельно больной супруге, доживающей последний год, а потому отчаянно нуждавшейся в поддержке со стороны. Он не говорил, что вскоре подаст на развод и пригласит Юргена переселиться в этот дом. Он вообще ничего не говорил, выдвигая на первый план действия, от которых перед глазами плясали бешеные звёзды, а голова шла кругом.  
Запретная история, основным лейтмотивом которой выступала боль сильная настолько же, насколько и сладкая.  
– И твоё здоровье, Юрген, – прозвучало в тот момент, когда он уже не ждал ответа.  
На мгновение бокалы соприкоснулись, звон, раздавшийся при этом, показался Юргену оглушительным, словно на множество осколков разлеталась его жизнь. Как и всегда, когда он находился в компании Вернера.  
Первые несколько лет тесного сотрудничества и работы под его началом казались невыносимыми в плане зашкаливающих эмоций. Это не было радостью от осознания, какой жирный и вкусный кусок пирога удалось отхватить. Скорее, отчаяние, крепко державшее Юргена в своих тисках, боязнь оказаться бесполезным и отголоски любви, что не желала исчезать и вписываться в схему, разработанную в книге Бегбедера. Если верить ему, то чувству следовало прожить три года и бесславно скончаться. Ну, можно и героически, конечно. Однако сам факт смерти представлялся неизбежным.  
Юрген прожил в состоянии безграничной любви больше пяти лет, и всё никак не мог с нею расстаться. Увы, она не походила на шлюху, которую реально выбросить на трассе там же, где и подобрал, не заплатив ни евроцента, и зная, что она ничего не сможет сделать. Любовь плотно прижималась к нему, поселилась в голове, затуманила мозги и лишила возможности размышлять здраво, когда речь заходила о благе Вернера.  
Лишь года четыре назад она перестала удовлетворяться условиями проживания, предоставленными ей, и отправилась на поиски новой вписки. Юрген не опечалился, напротив, обрадовался такому повороту событий. Он мечтал избавиться от чувства, которое выжимало из него все соки, делая патологически несчастным. И теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что на возрождение отношений не рассчитывает. Его полностью устраивала дистанция, проложенная между ним и Вернером. Всё остальное вызывало лишь недопонимание и отвращение.  
Быть может, к этому моменту Юрген расколол розовые очки, посмотрел на мир реально и понял несколько простых истин, от коих отмахивался прежде. Наверное, так было, раз уж Вернер использовал в работе прежние методы. Говорил так же, как и прежде. Делал всё то же самое, что прежде. Но привычные слова и действия не порождали трепета и желания опуститься к его ногам, как это случалось в былое время. Юрген оставался исполнительным работником, готовым подставить плечо и оказать содействие, в точности выполнив всё, что от него потребуют, но исполнительность и преданность делу не были синонимами безграничной влюблённости.  
Люди отчаянно боятся отказаться от своих воспоминаний. Они хватаются за них, как за спасательный круг. А амнезию воспринимают, как нечто страшное. Юрген в этом плане из общей статистики выбивался. Он не шёл намеренно к чему-то подобному, но случись такое, что, проснувшись однажды, понял: воспоминания о былой жизни исчезли, это открытие не стало бы причиной для паники. Некоторые прожитые моменты ему хотелось вычеркнуть из воспоминаний, но ничего толком не получалось. Они не стирались, лишь подёргивались полупрозрачной туманной плёнкой.  
Озарения имеют потрясающее свойство снисходить на человека в моменты, наиболее для этого неподходящие, когда об активной мыслительной деятельности речи не идёт. У Юргена в жизни такой момент тоже был. Момент, когда он с кристальной ясностью осознал: Вернер никогда и ничего ради него не сделает. Он палец о палец не ударит, если жизни «обожаемого сына» будет угрожать реальная опасность. Вся его забота уместится в словах, понимающем взгляде и нескольких жестах. Одна проверка в их жизни уже была, и она показала, кто есть кто. Вернер пожертвует всем и всеми, только бы спасти свою шкуру, а наиболее преданные будут первыми пущены под расправу. Почему? Да просто они, выгораживая руководителя, устроят бой не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Можно ли сказать, что это озарение посетило Юргена в обстановке сомнительной комфортности? Разумеется.  
Сейчас, сидя напротив Вернера, глядя, как тот неспешно пьёт своё вино, Юрген вспоминал себя, стоящего на семи ветрах. Пустой кабинет Вернера, спешно уехавшего по делам не менее трёх дней назад. Когда в офис нагрянула проверка, начальства там не было, зато имелись обычные подчинённые, не ожидавшие подвоха. Все выходы и входы в здании блокировали, выйти оттуда не мог никто. Никто, кроме Юргена. Он знал, где лежат документы Вернера, которые могут заинтересовать нежданных посетителей. И знал, что они не должны попасть никому в руки, иначе быть беде.  
Решение, пришедшее Юргену на ум, спонтанным не было. Полностью продуманным оно тоже не являлось. Тратить время на дополнительные размышления? Форменное безумие. Юргену ничего не оставалось делать.  
На практике всё оказалось не так уж сложно – распахнуть настежь окно и выбраться через него. Было ли ему страшно? Само собой, но в тот момент он действовал больше на эмоциях и адреналине, бешено разносившимся по крови, нежели на чём-то ином. Прижимая документы, чтобы ни один лист из них не выпал, он двигался вдоль стены, держась одной рукой за выступы. Он не отвлекался на посторонние раздражители, но и без того чувствовал, что под ногами бездна. Он может с достоинством пройти это испытание, а может сорваться и, что закономерно, умереть под окнами родного офиса, заляпав кровью асфальт и стены. Он слышал голоса, доносившиеся из кабинета Вернера. Секретарша настойчиво советовала посетителям выйти оттуда, но они не прислушивались к её словам, переворачивая всё вверх дном. Кажется, один из них додумался выглянуть в окно, но Юрген к тому времени успел скрыться за углом и стоял, зажав рот рукой. Сердце частило в сумасшедшем ритме, а высокая горловина водолазки уже традиционно сдавливала, напоминая петлю душителя.  
«Вернер, заботливый мой папочка. Грёбанный ты кусок дерьма», – мысленно усмехался Юрген, боясь, что одним лишним жестом выдаст своё присутствие, и все старания окажутся напрасными.  
Но операция прошло гладко, и через несколько дней неприятности благополучно разрешились. А потом вернулся Вернер и с красноречием, достойным древнегреческих ораторов, говорил о происках врагов. Юрген не сомневался в том, что именно так всё и было. Не удивлялся он и поведению Вернера, поскольку так поступили бы девять человек из десяти. Тем не менее, в голове щёлкнуло. Из прекрасного принца, за которого реально отдать жизнь, Вернер превращался в обыкновенного расчетливого дельца. Да он и был таким всегда. Это Юрген закрывал глаза на происходящее и старательно обелял Вернера. По сути, именно он формировал и продвигал в массы тот образ, с которым были знакомы рядовые обыватели. Сам же в него и верил долгое время, пока количество промахов не достигло предела, и даже всепрощающей любви не хватило, чтобы перекрыть зародившиеся сомнения и неприязнь.  
Вернеру знать об этом было необязательно, потому Юрген не торопился вводить в курс дела. Их отношениям следовало оставаться на прежнем уровне. Начальник и подчинённый, который горит идеей движения вперёд, разделяет начинания и готов пахать, как раб на плантации, чтобы достичь желаемого. Истинный продолжатель рода Браунов. Не по крови, а по внутреннему настрою.  
Действительно достойный преемник, воспитанный заботливым опекуном.  
Отойдя от темы межличностных взаимоотношений, Юрген мог спокойно общаться с Вернером. Потому старательно переводил разговор в деловое русло, превращая ужин в очередное подведение итогов дня. Ничего необычного, ничего выдающегося. Смена декораций.  
К еде Юрген практически не притрагивался, но видимость создавал, время от времени накалывая на вилку овощи, приготовленные на гриле, или макароны-перья. Этот ужин, как и предполагалось, не походил по атмосфере на их прежние совместные вылазки, свойственные временам десятилетней давности.  
Напряжение никуда не девалось, оно лишь тщательно маскировалось за маской добродетели. Не пересекались взгляды, а если это происходило, то посыл в себе несло иной, лишённый сексуального подтекста, желания, отчаянно рвущегося наружу, но не находившего выхода. Теперь от него не осталось ни пепла, ни искр.  
Есть люди, ломающие жизни. Есть те, кто позволяет свою жизнь сломать.  
Юрген с тоской признавал, что долгое время относился ко второй категории. А Вернер, несомненно, к первой.  
– Надеюсь, вечер прошёл не так уж плохо, – произнёс Вернер, стоя рядом с машиной.  
Юрген предпочитал передвигаться на собственном автомобиле, потому именно здесь, на стоянке, им и предстояло разойтись в разные стороны.  
– Спасибо за ваше приглашение, герр... – начал Юрген, осёкся и тут же поспешил поправить себя. – Спасибо, Вернер. Правда.  
– Я точно не оторвал тебя от важных дел?  
– Будь у меня дела, телефон раскалился бы от звонков, сообщений и писем. Но нет ни одного пропущенного звонка. Я давно и прочно женат на своей должности, Вернер. И надеюсь, что в дальнейшем наш с ней союз будет так же прочен, как и сейчас. А вечер действительно выдался неплохой. Надо иногда выбираться из привычного кабинетного мира, – произнёс Юрген, с трудом подавив желание посмотреть на часы.  
Вернер ненавидел, когда в его присутствии делали нечто подобное. Он должен был безраздельно властвовать и распоряжаться чужим временем. Если снисходил до собеседника, то следовало обрадоваться оказанной чести и восторгаться каждой минутой, проведённой рядом.  
Протянув руку, Юрген дождался ответного рукопожатия и вновь улыбнулся.  
– Отличных выходных вам, герр... То есть, тебе. Конечно, тебе, Вернер.  
– И тебе.  
– Благодарю.  
Одёрнув полы пиджака, Юрген развернулся и зашагал к своей машине. Больше ему ничего было добавить. Вернеру, вероятно, тоже.  
Потратив ещё около часа в магазине, Юрген всё же добрался до дома. Рекс, увидев хозяина, поднял голову, зевнул и снова устроил её на лапах.  
– Сейчас погуляем, мальчик, – заверил его Юрген, закрывая дверь и швыряя ключи на узкий столик, расположившийся перед зеркалом.  
Прижимая к груди высокие бумажные пакеты с продуктами, Юрген прошёл на кухню. Пока решал, как лучше пристроить покупки, кто-то решил завладеть его вниманием. Телефон в кармане подал признаки жизни. Чертыхнувшись, Юрген кое-как поставил пакеты на столешницу. Несколько яблок выпало и покатилось по полу. Юрген прикрыл глаза, процедил сквозь зубы ругательство и всё-таки ответил на звонок.  
– Герр Нильсен?  
– Да, – голос Юрген узнал не сразу, но когда идентификация прошла, несказанно удивился.  
На дисплей он посмотреть не удосужился, ответив сразу.  
– Хотел напомнить вам о разговоре недельной давности, – произнёс Штефан. – Простите, что заставил вас ждать, но мне следовало убедиться кое в чём. Не люблю работать с непроверенной информацией. Это удел жёлтых газет.  
– Зачем я вам понадобился?  
– Я говорил, что вы кажетесь мне надёжным союзником. Более подходящих кандидатур в моём окружении нет.  
– И чего от меня хотите?  
– Передать на хранение определённые вещи. Всего лишь на пару дней. В понедельник, или – самое позднее – в четверг я заберу их обратно.  
– Не легче ли положить в камеру хранения?  
– Нет. Люди, а особенно такие как вы, надёжнее, чем камеры хранения, – голос стал резким. – Поймите, герр Нильсен, мне больше не к кому обратиться с этой просьбой.  
– Хорошо, я приеду. Скажите, где мы можем встретиться?  
– Сейчас. Записывайте адрес.  
– Я запомню, – заверил его Юрген, внимательно прислушиваясь к сбивчивым словам собеседника, в нетерпении постукивая пальцами по столешнице.  
В прихожей он вновь притормозил напротив Рекса. Улыбнулся виновато и произнёс:  
– Прости. Снова дела. Погуляем позже. Обязательно погуляем, обещаю.  
Рекс и ухом не повёл.  
Юрген подумал, что на месте овчарки давно сбежал бы от такого хозяина.  
Прихватив ключи, он погасил свет и вышел из дома.


	4. 4.

Отличная тактика: назначить встречу и не прийти.  
Окна в гостиничном номере, расположенном на пятом этаже, встретили Юргена темнотой. А на звонки Штефан не отвечал. Позвонив в очередной раз, Юрген всё-таки решил выбраться из машины и подняться наверх. Если Штефан не откроет ему, то никакого разговора уже однозначно не будет. Можно спокойно разворачиваться и ехать домой, попутно отправив Штефана в список неблагонадёжных элементов, имеющих слабое представление об ответственности.  
Если его попытки создать сенсацию на пустом месте и приглашение на встречу были шуткой, то без сомнения: особым умом этот человек не отличается.  
Чем больше Юрген думал о сложившейся ситуации, тем менее радужными становились размышления. Особых иллюзий он не питал, отдавая себе отчёт в том, что информация, которой желает поделиться с ним Штефан, относится к категории взрывоопасных. Вот только не мог понять: с чего такое доверие? Неужели Штефан проникся мотивами будущего тестя, вспомнил о неофициальном названии должности Юргена и тоже решил воспользоваться услугами специалиста, выполняющего конфиденциальные поручения?  
Заявления и поступки Штефана его неслабо заинтриговали – глупо отрицать. Если в течение всей недели он так и не сумел избавиться от мыслей о мимолётном пересечении, значит, Штефан правильно подобрал слова, способные посеять семена сомнений в душе. Сегодняшний его звонок ничего толком не прояснил, лишь запутал сильнее, и Юргену не терпелось добраться до информации, которой с ним жаждали поделиться. Логично ведь было предположить, что он не удержится и сунет нос в предоставленные документы. Он не побежит рассказывать об их содержании всем и каждому, но просто взять, привезти домой и ждать до понедельника – такого не будет. Он должен знать, на что подписывается. В какую авантюру его стремительно втягивают.  
– Свободных номеров нет.  
– Мне не нужен номер, – произнёс Юрген, обратившись к портье. – Меня ждут.  
– Имя?  
– Юрген Нильсен.  
– Ах да, действительно, – портье кивнул, соглашаясь и мимоходом глядя на водительское удостоверение, продемонстрированное Юргеном. – Вас сказали пропустить в любой момент дня и ночи, как только вы появитесь.  
– Значит, можно пройти?  
– Да, конечно, герр Нильсен.  
– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Юрген, пряча удостоверение в нагрудный карман.  
Когда створки лифта сомкнулись, Юрген выдохнул устало. Повернул голову, встретился взглядом со своим отражением и нахмурился.  
Очередная попытка дозвониться до Штефана обернулась провалом. С каждой секундой сложившаяся ситуация нравилась Юргену всё меньше. Хотелось поскорее пересечься с женихом Хайди, получить всё необходимое и вернуться домой.  
На пятом этаже стояла поразительная тишина, словно все постояльцы разом вымерли. Эта мысль Юргену по вкусу не пришлась. Всё чаще он вспоминал нервный тон Штефана, голос, то и дело срывавшийся на высокие, истерические ноты. Штефан боялся той ситуации, в которую оказался втянут. Но идти на дно в одиночестве не хотел; он решил утянуть вместе с собой других людей. Первым кандидатом на роль пособника оказался Юрген.  
Подойдя к нужной двери, он постучал. Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Юрген вновь вытащил из кармана телефон, набирая номер Штефана. Из глубины комнаты полилась мелодия, оповещавшая о звонке. Играла она до тех пор, пока механический голос не предложил Юргену оставить сообщение после звукового сигнала. Никаких сообщений Юрген оставлять не планировал, и хотя внутренний голос настоятельно советовал не делать резких движений и спуститься вниз, чтобы затем подняться сюда вместе с портье, незамедлительно толкнул дверь. Поддалась она без труда, что уже говорило о многом. Человек, решивший переночевать в номере гостиницы, вряд ли оставит дверь на ночь незапертой.  
Номер был погружён в темноту, единственным источником света оставался телефон, на дисплее которого отражалась информация о пропущенных звонках. Воздух насквозь пропитался специфическим запахом, происхождение которого Юрген без труда определил в первые несколько секунд пребывания здесь. К горлу метнулся комок горькой слюны, Юрген с трудом сглотнул и всё-таки ударил ладонью по выключателю. Яркий холодный свет залил пространство комнаты. Юрген перевёл взгляд в сторону кровати.  
На некогда белом ковре разлилась бордовая лужа, неестественно тёмная, похожая на густой вишнёвый сироп. Однако сомнений в том, что это вовсе не сироп, у Юргена не возникало. Он понял, что его здесь ожидает в тот момент, когда только переступил порог номера. Теперь сомнений не осталось, были лишь голые факты.  
Переборов тошноту, Юрген преодолел расстояние от входной двери до кровати. Тело Штефана лежало на полу. В отдалении валялись очки с разбитыми стёклами, а голова... Вот головы практически не было, на её месте оказалось кровавое месиво, кусочки костей и мозга, словно тщательно взбитая в блендере масса. Рядом с телом лежал пистолет, из которого предположительно и был сделан выстрел.  
Разумеется, никаких документов поблизости не наблюдалось. Почему-то основные мысли Юргена сосредоточились на этом. Он осматривал все поверхности в поисках карт памяти, но нигде не было ничего, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на них.  
Всё, что происходило в дальнейшем, проходило для Юргена, как в тумане. Он не помнил, когда покинул номер, спустился вниз и обратился к портье. Пропустил момент, когда приехала полиция, и отель заполонили люди в форме. Теперь это здание сложно было назвать сонным царством, здесь воцарилась неразбериха и переполох.  
Кажется, среди сотрудников полиции оказался стажёр, впервые увидевший нечто серьёзнее кражи из книжного магазина. Иного объяснения тому, что молодого парня, облачённого в полицейскую форму, стошнило, Юрген не находил. Про себя он отметил, что идти работать в полицию, обладая столь слабыми нервами, достаточно неразумно, но вслух ничего не сказал. Тем более его мнением никто из присутствующих не интересовался.  
Отправиться домой не представлялось возможным. Юрген равнодушно наблюдал за действиями полицейских, время от времени отвлекаясь на причитания портье, устало потирал переносицу. Он думал о том, насколько всё в жизни циклично.  
Наверное, его можно было назвать бесчувственным человеком, но увиденное не произвело на него особого впечатления.  
Он так часто сталкивался со смертью, что перестал считать это явление чем-то особенным, приняв её в качестве закадычной подруги. Она появлялась на его жизненном пути с завидным постоянством, не позволяя позабыть о себе. Впервые им довелось встретиться десять лет назад, при похожих обстоятельствах. Лужа крови, раздробленные кости и комочки мозга на стене, пистолет рядом с остывающим телом. Отец Юргена пустил себе пулю в лоб, оставив сына на попечение старого друга.  
Из времён детства и юности это было, пожалуй, одним из наиболее ярких событий, столь же красным, как кровь на стене и на полу.  
Квартира была продана, деньги переведены на счёт Юргена, а сам он переехал в дом Браунов, подальше от воспоминаний о пустом взгляде, смотревшем на него в упор, и о кровавых разводах, ползущих вниз по стене. Эта картина не преследовала Юргена в страшных снах, но наяву время от времени представала перед глазами, и он неизменно задавался вопросом: почему отец решил наложить на себя руки? Тот, кто всегда в негативном ключе высказывался о самоубийцах, считая их жалкими людьми, потом сам пополнил эти ряды.  
Смерть Фридриха стала для всех неожиданностью, а причины, толкнувшие его на этот путь, так и остались тайной, покрытой мраком. Не было ничего, что хотя бы на шаг приблизило всех к разгадке. Предсмертных записок или видео он не оставлял, просто однажды вернулся домой, налил себе бокал коньяка, выпил. Выбрал из коллекции пистолет и нажал на курок.  
Вот тогда Юргену было откровенно не по себе. Тогда его нещадно трясло, колотило в истерике, и слёзы сами собой стекали по щекам. Тогда он кричал безвестным голосом, вырывался из рук Вернера, приехавшего по первому зову. Вернер ничего не говорил, он прижимал Юргена к себе, гладил его по голове и что-то шептал о докторах, которые дадут успокоительное...  
Юрген его практически не слышал. Он хотел, чтобы отец поднялся, а сиропная кровь оказалась бутафорией. Но смерть с ним не шутила, она действительно прошлась по этому дому, вальсируя от входной двери до спальни главы семьи и обратно.  
Успокоительное Юргену действительно вкололи, и он провёл в состоянии сна несколько дней, просыпаясь только на несколько минут, которых хватало, чтобы съесть что-нибудь, принять душ и сходить в туалет. Потом вновь забирался под одеяло, закрывал глаза и думал о родителях, бросивших его. Мать уехала в Россию и строила там светлое будущее, а отец ушёл туда, откуда не возвращаются.  
Через неделю на пороге спальни появился Вернер. Поняв, что подопечный не спит, а просто лежит, глядя в потолок, подошёл ближе, сел на край кровати. Сжал крепко руку.  
– Юрген, – позвал тихо.  
Чтобы повернуть голову, пришлось приложить немалое количество усилий.  
– Да?  
– Нам нужно обсудить один важный вопрос. Сможешь сейчас уделить разговору время, или мне зайти попозже?  
– Сейчас, – решительно ответил Юрген. – Если вопрос важный, не стоит откладывать в долгий ящик.  
– Ты хочешь поехать к матери?  
Юрген думал о чём-то подобном, но предложение всё равно поставило его в тупик. На мгновение в спальне повисла тишина. Он не знал, что ответить.  
– Она прилетит за мной? – спросил через некоторое время.  
– Если я напишу ей, то, скорее всего, она ответит согласием.  
– Хорошо, – послушно кивнул Юрген.  
– Есть второй вариант.  
– Например?  
– Ты можешь остаться вместе со мной.  
«Со мной» прозвучало настолько уверенно, что Юрген поёжился невольно. Вернер мог сказать «с нами», подразумевая свою семью, но он решил применить иной вариант. Он знал, какие слова имеют силу.  
– Сегодня утром я разговаривал с адвокатом твоего отца. В ближайшее время он зачитает завещание. Согласно последней воле Фридриха я должен стать твоим опекуном. Конечно, я это сделаю. Но если ты придёшь к выводу, что хочешь улететь вместе с Ириной, я не стану препятствовать, и даже, напротив, посодействую этому.  
– Почему?  
– Что именно?  
– Почему не станешь препятствовать?  
– Потому что любое твоё желание – закон, солнышко, – произнёс Вернер.  
Наверняка он знал, что подобными высказывания отбирает последние крохи симпатии у матери Юргена. В этом противостоянии она проиграла с огромным отрывом. Ноль у неё и все сто баллов у Вернера.  
Разумеется, исход сражения был предрешён.  
Юрген остался с Вернером, а Ирина в доме Браунов так и не появилась.  
Теперь воспоминания об отце пробудились с новой силой, породив прилив головной боли. Юрген прислонился затылком к стене. Он видел, как из номера вынесли тело Штефана, упакованное в чёрный пластиковый мешок, в отдельный пакет поместили пистолет. Орудие убийства и самое главное вещественное доказательство.  
Юрген, наученный горьким опытом прошлого, ничего на месте преступления не трогал, кроме выключателя. За благоразумие стоило себя похвалить, но даже на это сил не хватало. Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, но отпускать его полицейские не торопились. Всё же он был главным свидетелем. Хорошо, хоть не подозреваемым.  
Вопросов у представителей закона набралось немало, некоторые из них повторялись несколько раз. Юрген не сомневался, что виной тому вовсе не забывчивость полицейских.  
Они стремились вытянуть из него как можно большее количество информации, но он не мог сказать того, о чём имел смутные представления. Он покорно отвечал на вопросы, хотя вполне мог отгородиться от полицейских своим статусом, позвонить Вернеру и потребовать немедленно прислать адвоката, но ему не хотелось затягивать процесс допроса.  
Да, он хорошо знал жертву. Не мог не знать, раз уж этот человек был женихом дочери его работодателя. Да, сегодня вечером они собирались встретиться, потому последние входящие и исходящие звонки на телефоне Штефана приходятся на его номер. Да, Штефан говорил, что хочет передать ему нечто на хранение. Нет, он не знает, что именно, поскольку, явившись на встречу, увидел уже мёртвое тело. И да, сразу после этого он спустился вниз и вызвал полицию. Разве что один раз подошёл к трупу. Больше он не знает ничего.  
Когда повторение вопросов по третьему кругу завершилось, Юрген не выдержал и спросил довольно грубо:  
– Теперь я могу быть свободен?  
– Да, герр Нильсен. Мы позвоним, если понадобится ваша помощь.  
– Спасибо, – бросил Юрген и направился к лестнице, раз уж лифт полностью оккупировали сотрудники полиции.  
Мысли, кружившие в голове, напоминали рой озверевших пчёл. Они не желали оставлять его в покое. Как и знание, что ценная вещь, предназначавшаяся ему, попала в руки убийцы, оказавшегося куда более расторопным. Конечно, глядя на тело и пистолет, лежащий рядом, следовало выдвинуть теорию о самоубийстве, её же и придерживаться. Но если в ситуации с отцом всё выглядело органично, и поводов усомниться в правдивости слов полицейских не возникало, то здесь одно с другим не клеилось. Юрген мог со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить: Штефан, решив покончить с жизнью, не стал бы звонить ему и настаивать на встрече. Если только план его не был заключён в ином. Позвать того, кто сможет обнаружить труп и сообщить в полицию, дабы тело долго не искали. Но с таким же успехом он мог привлечь к своей операции и работников гостиницы. Не обязательно звонить Юргену.  
Нет. Однозначное и непоколебимое нет. Слишком много показного и игры на камеру, несвойственной Штефану.  
Юргена определённо что-то смущало. Он чувствовал, что теория провисает, но никак не мог понять, где именно. Будто бродил в тумане, натыкаясь на стены. Наверное, виной всему были воспоминания, наслаивающиеся на этот день, затемняющие его ужасами прошлого. Стоило только подменить в сознании образ Штефана образом отца, как Юргеном завладевала противная мелкая дрожь. Он ощущал холод в жару. Он хотел согреться изнутри, но не знал, что может поспособствовать этому, потому продолжал дрожать.  
Машина летела вперёд, разрезая темноту, как пуля разрезает воздух.  
В какой-то момент леденящий холод, сковавший душу, усилился. Юрген осознал, что всё это время находился под одной крышей с убийцей. Портье ведь заявил, что все номера заняты. В одном из них, скорее всего, и обитал человек, пришедший к Штефану. Тот, конечно, подумал, что это Юрген, и открыл дверь. Вот и поплатился за свою беспечность жизнью.  
Возвращаться теперь смысла не было. Появление полиции вызвало смятение в рядах постояльцев. Многие из них, несмотря на позднее время, начали паковать чемоданы, желая поскорее переселиться в более безопасное место, где их жизням ничто не угрожало. Убийца мог быть среди них, покинув отель после отъезда полиции, а мог воспользоваться переполохом и скрыться с места преступления в тот момент, когда представители закона только приехали.  
«Тебя тоже могли убить, явись ты на несколько минут раньше», – резюмировал Юрген мысленно.  
Уверенности в себе это не добавило.  
Порог родного дома он переступал с осторожностью, будто опасался, что и здесь может поджидать неприятный сюрприз. Вроде того, что был десять лет назад, и семь, и пять. Отец, любовник, ещё один любовник.  
Кровавые росчерки на стене, дымный запах горящих ветвей олеандра в камине. Отравленный воздух, плотно задёрнутые шторы, наглухо закрытые окна и дверь, которую пришлось выбивать. Очередное самоубийство, полное отсутствие предсмертных записок. Никто не мог сказать, что заставило вполне успешного человека закончить свой жизненный путь столь странным способом.  
Юрген не придал бы этому происшествию значения, не будь руководитель научной экспедиции, в которую он подрядился, желая избавиться от монотонности и серости дней, его очередным любовником. Но они занимались сексом, а через несколько дней здоровый и крепкий мужчина отправился на тот свет.  
Ещё одного парня, на этот раз ровесника, избили до полусмерти. Тот каким-то странным способом связал это происшествие со смертью преподавателя и решил, что груз ответственности должен лежать на плечах Юргена. Синдром чёрной вдовы с некоторыми поправками. Юрген не поедал своих партнёров после совершения полового акта, но то, что их начинало преследовать катастрофическое невезение – этого было не отнять. Анализируя ситуацию, он и сам приходил к подобным выводам.  
Один упал с лестницы и чудом не свернул шею. Ещё один погорел на торговле наркотиками, попал в тюрьму и там напоролся на нож в вооружённом столкновении.  
Неприятности сыпались на потенциальных бой-френдов, как из рога изобилия. Это изматывало нервы и им, и Юргену. При таком раскладе одиночество стало не просто прихотью, а потребностью.  
Включив свет, Юрген прошёлся по дому. Ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, но облегчения так и не испытал. Закрытые пространства давили на него, сжимая между стен и растирая в кашу.  
Юрген переоделся в домашнюю одежду – рубашку-поло с длинным рукавом вкупе с потрёпанными джинсами – и вновь спустился вниз. Рекс, ходивший за ним хвостом, понял, что намечается очередная прогулка, и метнулся в гостиную за поводком.  
Желание отправиться в лес тёмной ночью никак не вписывалось в категорию разумных поступков, но ничего лучше Юрген не придумал.  
Свет так и остался гореть во всех комнатах, выключать его Юрген не стал. После той темноты, что встретила его в отеле, он хотел вернуться в дом, наполненный светом.  
Фонарь освещал дорогу, Рекс бежал, натягивая поводок до предела. Юрген следовал за ним, не прикрикивая на собаку и не пытаясь остановить. В этот момент он почему-то совершенно не боялся споткнуться и полететь вниз. Вероятно, происшествие в отеле несколько сдвинуло рамки страхов. Если он сумел посмотреть на труп с развороченной головой и не выблевал на ковёр ужин, то пара царапин на собственных коленях точно не заставит его рухнуть в обморок.  
Их путь снова лежал к мосту. Отпустив Рекса, Юрген спустился к реке, присел на корточки и опустил ладонь в воду. Земля под ногами была влажной и скользкой. Зачерпнув немного грязи и ила, Юрген некоторое время так и просидел. После подобрал несколько камней, выпрямился в полный рост, размахнулся и швырнул один из своих непрофессиональных снарядов.  
Бам!  
Резкий звук от удара камня о металл разлетелся над лесом, задрожал и завибрировал в воздухе.  
В этот момент Юрген чётко осознал, что именно его смутило в отеле.  
Пистолет, лежавший рядом с телом Штефана, был без глушителя.  
Неужели звук выстрела совсем никого не привлёк? Нереально. Он не мог быть незамеченным вовсе. Только при условии, что все постояльцы оглохли одновременно. Но это предположение точно было из области фантастики.  
Звонок, нарушивший тишину, восстановившуюся после недавнего грохота, заставил Юргена усмехнуться. Он предрекал нечто подобное, потому нисколько не удивился. Он знал, кто именно жаждет общения в столь поздний час.  
Это было для него в порядке вещей. Он понимал, чего хочет Вернер, и никогда не отказывался от выполнения работы, даже если она была отвратительно грязной и тошнотворной. Мелкие, да и не очень расследования тоже входили в обязанности Юргена. Неофициально, разумеется.  
И если его прежде привлекали к работе с расследованием махинаций, заказных убийств или похищений, то теперь-то уж точно не могли оставить в стороне. Пресс-секретарь на полной ставке, а ещё личный психолог, частный детектив, просто секретарь... У Юргена было множество обязанностей, и любой другой человек, оказавшись на его месте, давно запротестовал бы и объявил забастовку.  
Он послушно исполнял приказы Вернера.  
Он не сомневался, что его приставят в качестве наблюдателя к полицейским, расследующим это дело. Сделают консультантом и откроют все нужные двери, только бы правосудие действительно восторжествовало.  
Вернер откровенно недолюбливал журналистов. Услышав о гибели очередного трудяги пера, он хмыкал многозначительно, оставляя новость без комментариев. Но когда дело напрямую касалось его семьи, он не мог остаться в стороне.  
– Знаешь, почему я звоню? – спросил Вернер.  
– Да.  
– Приезжай.  
– Скоро буду, герр Браун, – отозвался Юрген и сбросил вызов.  
Теперь осталось лишь позвать Рекса, отвести его домой и снова отправляться по делам. Эта ночь обещала быть бессонной.  
Работа в штате у Вернера, в определённом смысле, дрессировала. Внешнему виду здесь уделяли немалое внимание, потому появиться перед начальством в чём-то, отличном от делового костюма, Юрген не решился. Задержавшись немного ради очередного переодевания, он всё-таки спустился вниз.  
Дорога к дому Браунов отняла малое количество времени. Желающих прокатиться глубокой ночью нашлись единицы.  
Вернер ждал в кабинете, был мрачен, как никогда прежде. Он неторопливо потягивал виски из стакана и, увидев Юргена, ничего не сказал. Юрген закрыл дверь, подошёл ближе к столу. Несколько минут прошли в напряжённом молчании.  
– Мои соболезнования, герр Браун, – произнёс Юрген, увидев, что стакан опустел, и Вернер потянулся за второй порцией.  
– Что ты делал в этом отеле? И почему я узнаю обо всём последним? – голос Вернера звучал глухо, шипяще.  
Последняя стадия раздражения. Ещё немного, и прогремит взрыв такой силы, что придётся отскребать себя от стен.  
– Я постараюсь объяснить. Но вряд ли у меня получится.  
– Почему? Есть, что скрывать?  
– Нет. Просто я сам многого не понимаю, – признался Юрген, вскинув голову; оправдываться и чувствовать себя виноватым ему не хотелось. – Наверное, в полиции вам всё уже рассказали. Теперь моя очередь представить свою версию событий и попытаться внести ясность в сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Вернер молчал, продолжая цедить алкоголь.  
– После того, как мы с вами поужинали, я отправился домой. И вообще-то никуда не планировал выбираться. Я не лгал, когда говорил, что не имею планов на вечер; в тот момент их действительно не было, кроме каких-то бытовых мелочей. Этот звонок стал для меня полной неожиданностью, поскольку прежде – и вы это прекрасно знаете – мы с Штефаном практически не общались, ограничиваясь исключительно приветствиями или кратковременными разговорами.  
– Но тогда почему он звонил тебе, а не своему начальнику? Мне? Хайди? Ты можешь ответить на этот вопрос?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что человек, знающий единственный правильный ответ на этот вопрос, ныне мёртв, а я не обладаю навыками общения с духами. Так или иначе, но он решил позвонить именно мне. Остаётся только гадать, чем был обусловлен его выбор. Если хотите знать, зачем он мне звонил, то здесь всё проще. Относительно. Он сказал, что планирует передать мне на хранение определённую вещь. Не знаю, какую, но подозреваю: это что-то, связанное с информацией. Документы в любом из возможных видов, будь то распечатанные копии или же флэшка. Второе вероятнее, однако, не стану утверждать наверняка.  
Юрген замолчал, не зная, что ещё может добавить. Пересказывать дальнейшие события было бессмысленно. Вернер и без того успел войти в курс дела. А раз он знал о случившемся, то и одно к другому, несомненно, прибавил. Особым разнообразием сценарий не блистал.  
Юрген приехал на встречу, обнаружил на месте встречи труп, портье вызвал полицию...  
– Почему не позвонил мне? – спросил Вернер, добивая вторую порцию алкоголя.  
– Прошу прощения за свою оплошность.  
– Ты не ответил.  
– Фридрих Нильсен. Понимаете, о чём я, герр Браун? Они умерли почти идентично.  
– Понимаю, – ответил Вернер.  
Между ними вновь повисла неловкая пауза. До тех пор, пока Юрген не решился заговорить вновь, отходя от темы своих подростковых переживаний.  
– Но если в случае с моим отцом это было очевидное самоубийство, то здесь я очень сомневаюсь в правильности подобных умозаключений. Многое меня настораживает, а особенно то, что никаких документов в номере не было. Нет ничего. Ни на электронных, ни на бумажных носителях. Не знаю, существовали ли они вообще, но склоняюсь к мысли, что человек, подобный Штефану, не стал бы шутить в таком духе.  
– Ты прав. Не стал бы, – протянул Вернер задумчиво.  
– У вас будут ещё вопросы ко мне, герр Браун?  
– Нет.  
– Я могу идти?  
– Нет.  
– Но...  
– Прости меня, – Вернер с грохотом опустил стакан на стол. – Чёртовы нервы. Но это сообщение всерьёз меня потрясло. В один вечер узнать столько нового. Зять оказывается с размозжённой головой на столе у патологоанатома, а человек, которому я доверяю больше, чем самому себе, внезапно фигурирует в деле в качестве не то основного свидетеля, не то подозреваемого.  
– Я не убивал его, – произнёс Юрген, складывая руки на груди. – Если вы хотели услышать это, то... Да, я его не убивал.  
Взгляд Вернера снова скользил по его лицу, отмечая перемены. Юрген чувствовал себя так, словно проходил испытание детектором лжи, с той лишь разницей, что его не опутывали проводками и не заставляли отвечать на вопросы односложно. Напротив, требовали развёрнутых ответов.  
– Я не сомневался в тебе.  
– Благодарю, – Юрген старался быть немногословным.  
– Наверное, догадываешься, о чём я хочу попросить? – голос Вернера звучал устало.  
– Взять это дело под контроль?  
– Да. Думаю, понимаешь, насколько это важно. Для меня, для Хайди...  
– Разумеется. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, герр Браун.  
Вернер обогнул стол и подошёл к Юргену практически вплотную. Его ладонь легла на плечо, сжимая осторожно.  
– И всё-таки я тебя загонял, – резюмировал. – Прости.  
– Вам не за что извиняться. Сами же всегда говорите, что я вправе отказаться. Раз я соглашаюсь выполнять ту или иную работу, значит, она важна для меня.  
Юрген пристально смотрел на Вернера. Сколько самых разнообразных обозначений он мог придумать для этого человека? Да превеликое множество. Старший товарищ, наставник, пример для подражания, работодатель, опекун, любовник...  
Сейчас на первый план отчаянно рвалось последнее определение. Наверное, виной тому был взгляд Вернера, похожий на сотни взглядов, которыми они обменивались прежде, до того, как Фридрих решил покончить с собой, попутно уничтожив и отношения, связывающие близких ему людей.  
Получив статус опекуна, Вернер категорично заявил, что больше никогда не прикоснётся к Юргену. Он старался заменить Юргену отца, но это было похоже на дурную комедию с плоскими шутками и вялым сюжетом.  
_«– «Любое твоё желание – закон, солнышко». Напомни-ка мне, кто впервые произнёс это? Если всё сказанное не пустые слова, то поцелуй меня, Вернер!_  
 _– Я не могу._  
 _– Или не хочешь? Боишься, что Мария увидит и придётся ей объяснять, что к чему?! Может, в этом всё дело?»._  
Юрген чувствовал: ещё немного, и прошлое накроет с головой. Повторится. Не собственные мысли и ощущения, а прежние события, перенесённые в действительность.  
Ладонь упёрлась в грудь, останавливая на середине и не позволяя придвинуться ближе.  
– Вернер. Не нужно. Я всё сделаю и без «премиальных», – произнёс Юрген. – Это лишнее.  
– Солнышко...  
– Я давно не откликаюсь на это прозвище.  
– Солнышко, – вновь повторил Вернер, не обращая внимания на реплику Юргена. – Что же я сделал с твоей жизнью?  
– Ты показал мне жизнь, в принципе, – ответил Юрген, усмехнувшись. – Такую, какой она бывает. Разную. Не счастливую, но и не несчастную. И это случилось ровно тогда, когда требовалось. Очень вовремя. Очень кстати. Теперь я плачу за полученные уроки своей преданностью. Можешь положиться на меня. С завтрашнего дня я приступлю к исполнению обязанностей. Разрешишь уйти?  
– Да, иди, – ладонь разжалась.  
Юрген бросил последний взгляд в сторону Вернера и поспешил скрыться за дверью. Он не хотел продолжать этот обречённый разговор.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Юрген замер напротив двери спальни Хайди. Полоска света, выскальзывающая из-под двери, говорила открытым текстом, что хозяйка комнаты продолжает бодрствовать. Юрген постучал и, получив разрешение войти, толкнул дверь.  
Хайди сидела перед туалетным столиком, на котором громоздилась гора использованных бумажных платков.  
– Это ты, – произнесла Хайди, шмыгнув носом и зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы не зарыдать в голос.  
– Прими мои соболезнования.  
– Спасибо. Знаешь, Юрген, это неправильно. Неправильно, чёрт подери! Ещё вчера я была счастливой невестой, а сегодня – уже вдова. Почему так происходит? Почему жизнь так несправедлива к людям?  
– Я не знаю, детка, – ответил Юрген, положив ладонь на плечо Хайди. – Но я обещаю тебе, что обязательно найду человека, который это устроил. И он дорого заплатит за свой поступок.


	5. 5.

– Разумеется, герр Нильсен, вы получите доступ к информации. Я лично об этом позабочусь. Но вряд ли вы сумеете найти нечто такое, чего не смогли обнаружить мои ребята.  
– Может быть, – произнёс Юрген, пряча руки в карманах и неотрывно глядя на собеседника. – Тем не менее, я должен всё проверить. На всякий случай. Вы же знаете...  
– Да, конечно. Сегодня утром я получил письмо от герра Брауна, где обговаривались все условия. Пользуясь случаем, хочу извиниться перед вами за вопиющую бестактность своих подчинённых.  
– Это их работа. Мне было несложно ответить на их вопрос.  
– Надеюсь, вы не держите на них зла?  
– Вовсе нет. Как я уже говорил, это их прямые обязанности, значит, иначе они поступить не могли.  
– В течение дня данные будут переданы вам, не сомневайтесь в этом.  
– Благодарю.  
Ответом ему послужил кивок, после чего собеседник Юргена покинул, скрывшись за дверью своего кабинета.  
Юрген продолжал стоять на месте, глядел из окна на улицу и думал о том, что очередное расследование началось довольно успешно. Никаких проволочек на пути его не возникло, знакомые Вернера оказывали, по мере возможности, содействие. Работа перед ним маячила не такая уж сложная, но, вероятнее всего, грязная. Он не питал напрасных иллюзий, потому прекрасно понимал: убийство политического обозревателя – дело не из лёгких. Вряд ли смерть Штефана была простой и нелепой, как детский рисунок, созданный в порыве вдохновения за несколько секунд. Неумение обращаться с пистолетом привело к трагическим последствиям? Очень и очень сомнительно.  
Мысли о пропавшей вещи продолжали с завидным постоянством наносить Юргену визиты.  
В этом плане отчёт полиции не слишком воодушевлял. В номере погибшего никаких посторонних объектов обнаружено не было. Ничего, что могло быть напрямую связано с его работой. Ни дисков, ни карт памяти, ни распечаток. И если себя Юрген мог обвинить в невнимательности, то полицейские однозначно провели не поверхностный осмотр. Они перевернули вверх дном всё, что было в номере, заглянули в каждую щель, тщательно исследовали каждый миллиметр. Но кроме пистолета там ничего примечательного не было, а он лежал на виду, будто насмехаясь над всеми.  
Анализируя происходящее, Юрген вспоминал телефонный разговор. Может, пригрезилось? Да нет. Разумеется, нет. Он не сомневался в остроте своего слуха. Штефан определённо сказал, что желает передать ему на хранение некую вещь. Этот звонок Юрген в качестве проверки не рассматривал. По голосу Штефана было предельно ясно, что времени на игры у него нет, да и склонности к розыгрышам знакомых он не имел. Штефан жаждал передать информацию в надёжные руки, чтобы в случае необходимости она попала именно туда, куда следует, а не была перехвачена. Увы, всё сложилось именно так, как он и боялся.  
Посмотрев в окно в последний раз, Юрген направился к выходу. В его карте посещений значился ещё один пункт. Не следовало обходить его вниманием.  
Юрген не сомневался, что у него с полицией взгляды на ситуацию весьма схожи, а потому он будет появляться там, где уже побывали они. Ну, или в обратной последовательности, сначала он – потом они.  
Перебирая в мыслях несколько вариантов, Юрген практически не колебался, отдавая предпочтение редакции, сотрудником которой значился Штефан Хайнц. Конечно, можно было потратить время на обыск его квартиры, но тут особых перспектив не просматривалось. Наверняка полиция побывала дома у Штефана, тщательно просмотрев его личные вещи, документы и ноутбук.  
Юргену не составило бы особого труда последовать их примеру. Опечатанная дверь его бы не остановила. Но риск не оправдывал себя. Отчёт о работе полиции и без того обещал в ближайшее время оказаться в почте Юргена. И хотя записи разговоров со свидетелями преступления и сослуживцами тоже должны были быть подшиты к общему делу, Юрген продолжал придерживаться мнения, гласившего: ничто не заменит личное общение. Только при непосредственном контакте собеседник раскрывается полностью. Человек, обладающий повышенной наблюдательностью, обязательно заметит малейшие перемены в настроении, мимике и жестах. Нервозность, расслабленность, раздражение – ни одно из этих чувств не отразится на бумаге. Рапорты, составленные даже самым ответственным и старательным сотрудником, останутся лишь набором слов. Описание улик или результатов обыска – допустимая вещь, но когда речь идёт о допросе, лучше присутствовать там лично.  
Поручив Юргену ведение расследования, Вернер фактически отдал ему все карты в руки, позволив распоряжаться ими по собственному усмотрению. Никакого контроля совершаемых действий, полная свобода в принятии решений, где единственным ограничителем выступало лишь собственное умение держать всё под контролем. Импровизировать, но в пределах разумного, не провоцируя представителей закона на откровенное противостояние. Действовать следовало решительно, но осторожно. Идти на шаг впереди, вместе с тем давая полицейским понять, что, на самом деле, всё делают именно они. Юрген не впервые сотрудничал с ними и всегда старательно играл свою роль.  
Вернер говорил, что Юрген выступает лишь в качестве наблюдателя и консультанта, если в его услугах возникнет потребность, но всё обстояло немного иначе.  
Юрген, ознакомившись с материалами дела, начинал собственное расследование. Быть может, первым к финишу не приходил, но интересные факты плыли ему в руки стремительно. Казалось, что он мелкие детали, соединяющие одно с другим, находит играючи. На деле всё это стоило Юргену огромного количества времени, нервов и усидчивости. Он много раз перечитывал все материалы дел, сопоставлял известные факты, сочетая их в разнообразных комбинациях. Иногда выходили абстрактные фигуры, иногда мозаика идеально складывалась. Один элемент подходил к другому и намертво с ним скреплялся в ситуации, которая казалась абсурдной и не имеющей ничего общего с реальностью.  
В связи с новым назначением, разрываться между своими повседневными и специальными обязанностями ему не требовалось. Вернер с уверенностью сказал, что на первом месте по важности находится расследование убийства, всё остальное не имеет значения. В конце концов, у него в штате работает немалое количество людей, они справятся с поставленной задачей, если распределить между ними прежние заботы Юргена.  
Поспорить с этим заявлением у Юргена не получалось.  
Действительно. Так будет лучше.  
Каким бы старательным, исполнительным работником он не был, а совмещать должность пресс-секретаря с расследованием преступления достаточно сложно. Практически невыполнимая задача. Равноценно картине, в которой одной рукой приходится набирать отчёт об экономической ситуации, второй – жарить яичницу, попутно пытаясь мыть пол, прижимая мокрую тряпку к нему ногой, и стараться вникнуть в содержание аудиокниги, звучащей в наушниках.  
Юрген любил сложные задачи, но соединение некоторых из них могло привести к плачевным результатам. Или делать работу хорошо, или не делать вовсе. Специалист по выполнению конфиденциальных поручений ставил на первый вариант.  
Телефонный звонок застал Юргена около машины, когда он уже собирался сесть за руль, отправившись по делам.  
– Да.  
– Уже работаешь? – поинтересовался Вернер.  
– Да, разумеется, герр Браун, – Юрген прижал телефон к плечу, занявшись поиском ключей. – Лотар Райнер, как всегда, был радушен и доброжелателен. Не сомневаюсь, что его подчинённые, допрашивавшие меня, уже получили выговор и глубоко сожалеют о совершенном поступке. Спасибо, но не стоило этого делать.  
– Почему же?  
– Они допрашивают всех, кто кажется им подозрительным. В тот момент я действительно больше остальных посетителей и постояльцев подходил на роль главного подозреваемого.  
– Иногда полезно ставить людей на место, – заметил Вернер. – Этим полицейским небольшая встряска пойдёт на пользу.  
– Вы правы, герр Браун, – подтвердил Юрген, крепко сжимая ключи в ладони, так что они едва не врезались в кожу. – Касательно самого расследования я пока не могу сказать ничего конкретного. Имеющиеся данные Лотар обещал переслать мне в течение дня. Полагаю, что это будут результаты экспертизы, видео со скрытых камер, установленных в гостинице, те статьи, с которыми герр Хайнц работал в последнее время. Как только они окажутся у меня, я сообщу вам, а пока хочу съездить в редакцию и поговорить с его коллегами.  
– Держи меня в курсе событий.  
– Конечно, герр Браун, – произнёс Юрген. – Что-то ещё?  
– Да. Прости за недавнее. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но...  
– Ничего не случилось, герр Браун. Во всяком случае, я не помню ничего такого, за что вам требовалось бы приносить извинения.  
Прозвучало решительно, дробными частями. Как будто жемчуг просыпался и разлетелся по полу. Ну, или монпансье.  
Смешно было утверждать, что Юрген действительно ничего не помнит, не знает и, в данный момент пребывает в недоумении, мучительно размышляя, о чём с ним разговаривают. Он помнил, знал и в мельчайших деталях мог воспроизвести в памяти это происшествие. Однако он не желал поднимать тему, обсасывая её со всех сторон и пытаясь понять, какие события толкнули Вернера к подобному решению. Ему было проще и легче сделать вид, будто сцена в кабинете – это сон. Всего-навсего сон, приснившийся одновременно обоим. Вот такая удивительная синхронность.  
Юрген бросил телефон на пассажирское сидение и, оказавшись в салоне, закрыл лицо руками. Шумно выдохнув, он запрокинул голову и несколько секунд пристально смотрел вверх, словно оттуда на него должно было снизойти озарение. Да, само собой, чувства, горевшие в его душе столько лет, практически уничтожившие его до основания, теперь остались в прошлом. Но происшествия, подобные недавнему инциденту, выбивали почву из-под ног. Самое забавное – и печальное – заключалось в том, что Юрген всегда, во всём брал вину на себя, старательно обеляя Вернера. Не столь важно, правдой это было или вымыслом. Ответственность ложилась на плечи Юргена, а он не протестовал, тому способствуя.  
Поливать себя грязью и пестовать комплексы Юрген, несомненно, мог на протяжении длительного времени. Но сейчас перед ним стояли иные задачи, и он этому радовался. Сосредоточившись на расследовании, он отвлекался от собственных проблем. Потому следовало отшвырнуть мысли о недавнем срыве Вернера и полностью отдаться процессу изучения событий, способствовавших гибели Штефана Хайнца.  
В редакции царило оживление.  
А впрочем, вполне могло оказаться и так, что здесь подобная атмосфера считалась нормой. Юрген не знал наверняка, потому не брался утверждать с уверенностью. Ему не было никакого дела до журналистов, обсуждавших те или иные события, которые им предписывалось перевирать в статьях, искажая реальные факты до неузнаваемости. Он пришёл сюда с определённой целью, и эта цель оставалась первостепенной.  
Девушка в приёмной главного редактора разговаривала по телефону, активно жестикулировала и время от времени срывалась на крик.  
Юргену она указала на стул, стоявший рядом со стеной, и продолжила отчитывать нерадивых авторов, которые не сдали статью в срок. Через несколько секунд послушав чужие реплики, Юрген разобрался с тем, что произошло. И почему это происшествие привело секретаршу главного редактора в отвратительное расположение духа.  
– Сумасшедший дом, – прошипела, с грохотом опустив трубку и посмотрев на Юргена. – Вы...  
– Юрген Нильсен, – представился он, поднявшись со своего места и подойдя к столу.  
Посмотрел мимоходом на монитор компьютера, желая узнать, что его собеседница делает в рабочее время. Ответ напрашивался сам собой. Работала. На экране отражалась новостная лента.  
– Ах да. Вы звонили сегодня утром. Однако я вынуждена вас разочаровать. Герр Штольц не сможет принять вас.  
– Почему?  
– Если сумеете его найти, то я первая поаплодирую. Честно.  
– Это сарказм, как я понимаю, – произнёс Юрген.  
– Нет, – девушка тяжело вздохнула. – Это не сарказм, это нервы. В последнее время тут все ведут себя так, словно сбежали из сумасшедшего дома. Сегодня утром это массовое помешательство достигло критического максимума. У нас в редакции такое происходит впервые, потому естественно, что людям не по себе.  
– Вы об убийстве Хайнца?  
– Да. Погодите, откуда вы знаете? Полиция?  
– Не совсем, – ответил Юрген. – Но я тоже занимаюсь этим делом. Насколько мне известно, вас должны были уведомить о моём визите.  
– Ага, – протянула девушка. – Сейчас посмотрим.  
Она кликнула на значок почты, открывая её и просматривая ровные ряды писем. Набралось их немало, нужное послание вполне могло затеряться, потому Юрген не стал торопить собеседницу, продолжая стоять на месте, глядя на картину, висевшую напротив. Задерживаться здесь надолго Юрген не собирался, особого интереса к интерьерам не проявлял, а смотреть куда-то нужно было. Репродукция «Ирисов» стала оптимальным вариантом.  
– Да, действительно, – произнесла девушка через пару минут. – Однако я всё равно ничем помочь не могу. Главного нет, он вернётся только в середине недели. Тогда можно с ним поговорить. Думаю, он найдёт для вас время. Впрочем, могу дать вам адрес личной почты и номер телефона. Не гарантирую, что герр Штольц ответит моментально, но вы можете попытаться с ним связаться. Вполне возможно это ускорит процесс общения.  
– Это стало бы неоценимой помощью с вашей стороны, – заметил Юрген.  
Девушка потянулась к чистым листкам, на одном из которых собиралась записать и номер телефона, и адрес почты, но в этот момент снова зазвонил телефон. Она закатила глаза, шумно выдохнула, готовясь к очередной словесной битве, после чего ответила. Выдернув из подставки ручку, она наскоро, умудряясь при этом виртуозно скандалить с сотрудниками, перенесла на бумагу необходимые данные и подтолкнула лист к противоположному краю стола.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Юрген и удалился.  
В лифте компанию Юргену составил не слишком опрятно одетый молодой человек. Мятая рубашка, всклокоченные волосы и совершенно неуместный в данном наряде шарф не располагали к формированию приятного впечатления, скорее, напротив, отталкивали. Юрген не мог сказать наверняка, какую должность занимает этот человек, и в каком именно отделе он работает. Но зато готов был с уверенностью заявить: в обязанности незнакомца входит всё, что угодно, кроме статей, построенных на интервью.  
– Что привело вас сюда?  
Вопрос прозвучал весьма неожиданно.  
– Мы знакомы? – спросил Юрген, крайне сомневаясь, что реально когда-то сталкивался на жизненном пути с этим человеком.  
– Только заочно. Вы меня не знаете, я о вас наслышан.  
– Вот как, – Юрген усмехнулся.  
– Да. Сложно не заметить столь яркую, во всех смыслах личность, – продолжил парень, явно рассчитывая на полноценный разговор, не ограничиваясь парой реплик. – И перепутать вас с кем-то другим тоже проблематично. Примечательная внешность, примечательный стиль, примечательная должность.  
– Последний пункт, вероятно, и является определяющим.  
– Не спорю. Вы здесь из-за Штефана?  
– Что изменится, если я отвечу положительно?  
– Ну, я могу вам кое-что рассказать.  
– Например? – Юрген прищурился.  
Он не любил хождения вокруг да около, предпочитая, чтобы все ответы были честными, откровенными и по возможности давались быстро. Тот, кто стоял напротив, старался потянуть время, набивая себе цену, или же просто развлекался. Юрген ненавидел напрасные траты времени.  
– Зависит от того, что вы хотите узнать.  
– Всё. И желательно без долгих расшаркиваний. Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что вы со Штефаном были друзьями, и он делился своими переживаниями.  
– Точно. Не были. Мы изначально считались птицами разного полёта. И склонен думать, что не стоит уточнять, кто летал выше, а кто ниже. Однако за высоту полёта, как показала практика, тоже нужно платить. Раньше я ему завидовал, теперь радуюсь, что не был на его месте.  
– Не думаю, что он выставлял своё положение напоказ и чрезмерно гордился достижениями.  
– Это нервная работа, – усмехнулся юноша. – Уж вы-то наверняка понимаете, поскольку сами варитесь в подобном котле. А Штефан у нас был любимчиком Штольца. Но это понятно, творил он невероятные вещи и сенсации выпекал только так. Если ему что-то поручали, то можно было с уверенностью сказать, что совсем скоро разразится очередной скандал в обществе, и полыхать будет долго.  
– А вся редакция делала ставки, когда ждать сенсации и падения очередного героя материала?  
– Нет, – довольно серьёзно ответил юноша, не оценив сарказма Юргена. – В этом плане Штефан был немного снобом, ну, или просто суеверным. Задания ему Штольц давал за закрытыми дверями, и никто до последнего не знал, чем именно Штефан занимается. Он никогда ни с кем не откровенничал. Такой, слишком... собственник. Его сенсация должна была принадлежать только ему. Уже после публикации, они со Штольцем делили триумф на двоих. Кому же не понравится рост рейтинга газеты и высокий спрос на неё? Вполне возможно, Штефан был немного параноиком в плане опасения конкуренции. Думал, что здесь все ждут его свержения, надеясь занять тёплое место. Но кто бы его снял с должности? Штольц на его таланты нарадоваться не мог, и он бы своего ценного сотрудника удерживал всеми возможными способами. С лёгкостью отказавшись от всех остальных, он бы оставил Штефана. Не сомневаюсь, что и в усечённом составе редакции они процветали бы. Вообще-то, его достаточно просто было «прочитать». Как открытую книгу.  
– Совсем недавно я слышал, что Штефан был снобом и никому ничего не говорил, – заметил Юрген.  
Они шли по коридору. Шаги у собеседника, имя которого Юрген так и не спросил, были настолько медленными, будто он передвигался по льду и боялся упасть. Юргена, привыкшего ходить быстро, это немного раздражало, но разговор неожиданно увлёк, хоть и царапал, образно говоря, некими противоречиями.  
– От этих слов я и не отказываюсь.  
– Тогда что подразумевается под недавним высказыванием?  
– Он действительно не рассказывал о том, чем именно занимается. Но моменты активной деятельности и полного бездействия прослеживались просто прекрасно. Когда дело заходило в тупик, Штефан ходил чернее тучи и огрызался на всех, кто решался с ним заговорить. Когда всё шло, как по маслу, он буквально летал по редакции.  
– А сейчас... К примеру, пару дней назад. Что он говорил, делал? Всё было очень хорошо или очень плохо?  
Остановившись перед автоматом с газировкой и шоколадными батончиками, Юрген продолжал расспросы. Его спонтанный собеседник рыскал в карманах хотя бы пару монет, чтобы купить себе напиток. Читать мысли Юрген не умел, просто не далее, как несколько секунд назад его просветили об этом. Сейчас же смотрели умоляюще, как любят смотреть на хозяев домашние животные, выпрашивая себе лишний кусочек. Этот взгляд Юрген знал отлично. Рекс нередко смотрел на него так.  
– Не одолжите мне немного? – всё-таки выдавил собеседник. – Кажется, я забыл деньги в редакции. Потом я поднимусь и принесу...  
– Не надо, – отмахнулся Юрген, вручая необходимую сумму. – Держи.  
– Спасибо, – юноша улыбнулся, закидывая деньги в автомат и выбирая колу. – Касательно Штефана... Как раз в последнее время книга для окружающих стала закрываться. Всё шло с переменным успехом. В один день он радуется, в другой ходит чернее тучи, а то и в пределах одного часа подобные метаморфозы наблюдались. Нет, он определённо шёл к успеху, но был недоволен сроками. И тем, что никак не мог связаться со Штольцем. Он хотел отправить материал в печать как можно скорее, но ничего не вышло. Главный, как видите, задержался и к понедельнику не вернулся. Без его указаний никто план менять не станет, а материалы у нас утверждены на неделю вперёд. В очередном номере соло Штефана не планировалось, и отстоять своё мнение он не сумел. Теперь судьба его статьи под большим вопросом, наверное.  
– Почему?  
– Если он не переслал материалы главному, добраться до них будет сложно. Наверняка полиция забрала и все информационные носители, с которыми Штефан работал, и ноутбук.  
«Или третья сторона, стоящая в тени», – подумал Юрген, но вслух этого не произнёс.  
– Значит, никто, кроме Штольца не знает, с чем именно работал Хайнц?  
– Нет, – юноша отрицательно покачал головой. – Только эти двое. Единственное... Конечно, в последние несколько недель, пока это расследование длилось, Штефан вообще вёл себя странно, но в последнюю неделю он совершенно с катушек съехал. Если депрессия, то чёрная, если веселье, то бесконечное. Или действительно помешательство, или наркота, но последнее – сомнительно. Скорее эйфория человека, который находится на пороге великого открытия. А настроение омрачается в тот момент, когда он понимает: от него снова что-то ускользнуло.  
– Ты настолько хорошо разбираешься в людях?  
– Немного увлекаюсь психологией. Не назову себя специалистом с большой буквы, но кое-что понимаю.  
– Ясно, – произнёс Юрген, с трудом подавив тяжкий вздох.  
– Кстати говоря, – юноша внезапно воодушевился, и вряд ли на него так кола подействовала. – Не далее, как две недели назад мы пересеклись с ним у этого автомата. И он даже соизволил со мной заговорить. Только это было довольно странно, и я мало что понял.  
– Эсперанто вместо немецкого? – хмыкнул Юрген.  
– Не обязательно иронизировать.  
– Извини. Больше не буду.  
– Когда я подошёл к автомату, Штефан напевал что-то. Заметив меня, улыбнулся и произнёс: «Ганс, знаешь ли ты, что совсем скоро шепот поющей девы превратится в крик отчаяния?». Ну, я и спросил, что он имел в виду. Он ответил, но очередное объяснение тоже мало прояснило ситуацию.  
– И что же это были за слова?  
– «Пловца на лодочке малой дикой тоской полонит; забывая подводные скалы, он только наверх глядит», – процитировал Ганс.  
– А поэзией и мифологией ты не увлекаешься, – резюмировал Юрген, без труда определив, откуда взят отрывок.  
– Честно признаться, нет.  
– Так я и подумал.  
– Разумеется, потом я нашёл в интернете, к чему относятся эти строки, но всё равно ничего толком не прояснилось, – признался Ганс без особой радости.  
Наверное, как и большинство людей, более-менее образованных, он не любил, когда его ловили на пробелах в знаниях чего-либо.  
– Ло-ре-лей, – едва ли не по слогам произнёс Юрген.  
– Да, точно. Вы что-нибудь поняли?  
– Нет, совсем нет, – тихо ответил Юрген, не желая посвящать Ганса в хитросплетение своих умозаключений.  
Но для себя из разговора вынес определённые познания, и это даже слабо сказано. Упоминание о шёпоте поющей девы заставило его насторожиться, поскольку догадка в голове вспыхнула практически моментально. Когда прозвучали слова песни о Лорелей, Юрген окончательно уверился в правдивости своих подозрений. И готов был поклясться, что речь Штефан вёл не о музыкальном или литературном произведении, и даже не о горе, названной в честь этой героини.  
От осознания навалившейся реальности, Юрген не сдержал нервного смешка. Ладно, признаться откровенно, чего-то подобного он подсознательно ожидал. Просто не мог не предположить, что в процессе расследования столкнётся с этим человеком. Практически во всех его делах, так или иначе, но фигурировал Ульрих Штайн.  
В том, что Ульрих и Вернер друг друга ненавидят, сомневаться не приходилось. Равно как и в том, что они повязаны между собой, а связь эта крепче родственной. Они старались не афишировать открыто наличие общих интересов, но люди, приближенные к обоим, разумеется, не могли завязать себе глаза и заткнуть уши в попытке избавиться от посторонних знаний. Большинство тех, кто работал в команде Вернера, знали, что он вынужден считаться с мнением молодого коллеги, прислушиваясь иногда к его советам. Ульриху приходилось соседствовать со старшим товарищем, и, естественно, что его команда не пребывала в счастливом неведении. На открытое обострение отношений они не выходили, хотя и было заметно: каждый из них мечтает остаться в одиночестве, избавившись от конкуренции.  
Нарисованные перспективы Юргена не радовали, но он вынужден был признать: иного выхода нет. Придётся пересилить себя и встретиться с Ульрихом. Правда, перед этим не мешало основательно закинуться успокоительными или напиться до беспамятства, поскольку в нормальном состоянии он общего языка с Ульрихом практически не находил. Случались проблески, но они были настолько редкими, что на общем фоне затирались. Нельзя сказать, что Юрген старательно разыскивал поводы для разговора, а потом во время общения тет-а-тет испытывал дискомфорт, начинал нервничать и всё портил. Нет, такого не было. Просто само общение напоминало ему хождение по минному полю, а собственные промахи проносились перед глазами с потрясающей настойчивостью. Юрген ненавидел собственное прошлое и многочисленные ошибки того периода. Встреча с Ульрихом и дурацкое обещание, брошенное на пьяную голову, относились к категории самых страшных ошибок, какие только можно было допустить.  
Выполнять обязательства Юрген не собирался, но каждый раз, когда взгляды пересекались, чувствовал нечто очень и очень странное. Это было весьма неоднозначное чувство, состоящее из отвращения к своему прошлому, недоумения, бешенства, что тайны не удалось удержать за закрытой дверью... Если о них узнал хотя бы один посторонний человек, можно было с ужасом осознать: теперь стоит жить и бояться. Информация, попавшая в руки врага, вполне может стать смертельным оружием, наносящим бескомпромиссный удар по репутации.  
А Ульриха Юрген другом назвать не мог. Как и в случае с Вернером, Ульрих не провоцировал открытое противостояние. Он ждал. Год, два, три. И всегда одного и того же. Он ждал, что Юрген придёт к нему. И это случалось неоднократно, когда Юрген занимался исполнением особых поручений своего начальства. Они разговаривали, иногда ужинали вместе, иногда пересекались где-то на нейтральной территории. Один раз вместе попали в перестрелку, когда информация о месте встречи просочилась с подачи какой-то крысы к конкурентам. Вычислить предателя оказалось не так уж сложно, и Юрген не сомневался, что жизнь этого человека закончилась стремительно. Но в тот момент, когда в темноте грянул первый выстрел, Юргену было совсем не до размышлений о судьбе человека, проникнувшего в коллектив и сливающего информацию заинтересованным лицам. Тогда Юрген думал только о том, что ещё немного, и он узнает, каково было отцу, когда пуля вошла в его тело. Тогда перед Юргеном открывались похожие перспективы.  
Он не помнил, как они вместе с Ульрихом оказались на земле. Кажется, именно Ульрих и сбил его с ног, закрывая собой. Но зато отлично вспоминал и тяжесть пистолета в руке, и отдачу в плечо при выстрелах, и кровь, пропитывающую дорогой материал тёмного пиджака. Она сочилась сквозь пальцы, заполняла своим запахом пространство и почему-то пробуждала агрессию и ненависть, а не страхи, как должно было быть по логике вещей. Помнил он и голос с неизменной язвительностью.  
«Давай, Юрген. Поработай медбратом на полставки. Ты же хороший ученик, всё на лету схватываешь».  
И он действительно работал, следуя инструкциям, которые давал ему по ходу дела Ульрих. Резал ножом повреждённую плоть, чтобы вытащить пулю, накладывал повязку, отрывая тонкие полосы ткани от своей рубашки, с удивлением наблюдая за тем, как Ульрих с поразительной выдержкой и стойкостью переносит эту непрофессиональную операцию без наркоза, не выдавая истинных ощущений.  
А где-то совсем рядом гремели выстрелы. Казалось, ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть: дуло пистолета уткнётся ему в затылок, и всё закончится за считанные мгновения. Юрген измазался в крови с ног до головы, ну, или просто глаза у страха были настолько велики, что он видел кровавые реки, работая над ранением Ульриха. Но руки не дрожали, а голова не кружилась. В тот момент, Юрген сам готов был убить всех и каждого, кто будет представлять угрозу его жизни.  
Прежде он не понимал, отчего отец так настойчиво советует ему заниматься стрельбой, с какой целью постоянно таскает в тир, желая развить навыки.  
– С такими генами ты не можешь быть мазилой, – повторял Фридрих неоднократно. – Пару раз попадёшь в молоко, но остальные восемь пуль должны лечь в десятку.  
Столь фантастического результата Юрген не добился, но оружие в руках держать научился и применять его, в общем-то, тоже. Увлечений отца, впрочем, не разделил и на охоту вместе с ним ездить отказывался. Кто бы предположил, что со временем навыки пригодятся? Наверное, как раз отец и мог это сделать.  
Родной дом встретил Юргена тишиной. Но вскоре после того, как стукнула входная дверь, в прихожей раздался цокот когтей, со второго этажа навстречу хозяину летел Рекс. Юрген прислонился спиной к двери, чтобы не быть сбитым с ног и распластанным по полу. Пёс свои силы не рассчитывал, потому подобные предосторожности были вполне оправданы. Потрепав Рекса по голове, Юрген постарался освободиться от повышенного внимания к своей персоне. Проверил миски и поилки, распахнул настежь дверь в сад, позволив Рексу выскочить на улицу, но строго-настрого наказав за пределы двора не выбираться. Судя по осмысленному взгляду, Рекс всё понял.  
Природа приводила пса в состояние невероятного счастья.  
Понаблюдав за Рексом несколько минут, Юрген прихватил из холодильника бутылку с минеральной водой и поднялся на второй этаж. Следовало продумать план действий. В случае с Ульрихом об импровизации не могло быть и речи.  
Оставив компьютер загружаться, Юрген сбросил пиджак и повертел в руках телефон. Хотелось набрать номер и разрешить вопрос прямо сейчас, но Юрген совершенно не представлял, что и как будет говорить. Палец то стирал набранные цифры, то вновь их вбивал, то замирал на значке вызова. Отшвырнув телефон, Юрген подошёл к компьютеру, оперся на стол одной ладонью. Подключение к сети заняло минимум времени, глаза пробежались по списку входящих писем в почтовом ящике. Послания от Лотара Райнера не было, однако поводов для беспокойства пока не наблюдалось. Юрген решил не разводить панику и понапрасну Лотара не беспокоить. Зато следовало обременить своим вниманием кое-кого другого.  
Иногда подсознание подкидывало воспоминания о том, что он старался позабыть, в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Вот и теперь он с шумом выдохнул, низко опустив голову и прикрыв глаза. И здесь уже были не самые отвратительные страницы биографии, датированные периодом подростковой жизни, а те, что соединялись с образом вполне взрослого, ответственного и отдающего отчёт своим поступкам человека. Ночь, ознаменованная выстрелами, битым стеклом, окровавленными руками и сумасшедшими поступками. Безумием, зародившимся у одного. Безумием, заразившим другого. Горячими смазанными поцелуями, болезненным возбуждением, разливающимся в теле, подобно нефтяной плёнке на поверхности воды – плотно, невозможно дышать. А впереди – в подавляющем количестве случаев – смерть.  
Твёрдая почва, которую невозможно смять в ладони, будто льняные или шёлковые простыни, только скрести по ней ногтями и прикусывать ладонь, чтобы не взвыть. Всему виной был адреналин, огромное его количество в крови, выброшенное во время перестрелки. Только адреналин, ничего больше. Юрген предпочитал думать так, чтобы не признавать реальное положение вещей.  
Невозможно было оттолкнуть и сказать, что ему противно, мерзко и просто невыносимо.  
«Мы живы. Живы! Эй, слышите? Мы живы, несмотря ни на что!», – хотелось кричать ему, но из приоткрытого рта вырывались лишь блядские и вместе с тем беспомощные стоны, ознаменовывающие его безоговорочное поражение.  
_«– Останься со мной. Хотя бы на одну ночь, я не стану настаивать на большем. Только сегодня. Останься, Юрген._  
 _– Тебе нужно в больницу, чтобы доктор осмотрел рану и..._  
 _– Плевать на рану. В больницу я так или иначе поеду. Но сейчас скажи всего одно слово. Всего одно. Скажи «да»»._  
Наверное, не прервись Ульрих в тот момент, желая услышать определённый ответ, всё сложилось бы иначе. Но глядя на него, слушая тяжёлое, сбитое дыхание, Юрген сказал то, что было очевиднее всего. Нет. Разумеется, нет. Никогда.  
Привыкший контролировать всё Юрген откровенно ненавидел спонтанность. Она выбивала его из колеи, заставляла чувствовать уязвимость. Ульрих ненавидел игру по чужим правилам, потому стремился навязать свои условия. Иногда противиться ему не получалось. Это было унизительно, отвратительно и грязно, но вместе с тем... Это привлекало. Юрген знал, что стоит только ослабить собственный самоконтроль, и всё рухнет в пропасть; он первым туда полетит. Спасать его никто не станет. Получив желаемое, Ульрих отмахнётся от него на следующий же день.  
Не так уж и страшно, если разобраться. Он, Юрген, не беременная школьница, брошенная безголовым бой-френдом, не имеющая перспектив в жизни и возможности о себе позаботиться. Он сможет это сделать. Сумел бы, да, будь у него другой работодатель. Но так случилось, что работает он главу семьи Браун. А Вернер...  
Вернер никогда не простит предательства. В том, что подобный поступок будет рассмотрен в качестве предательства, Юргену не приходилось сомневаться. Он знал Вернера, знал и его принципы.  
Пустое поле для нового письма завораживало и гипнотизировало. Юрген понимал, что написать его – дело двух минут, достаточно только выйти из ступора и начать набирать текст, выдержанный в нейтральном тоне.  
Юрген тяжело вздохнул.  
Первые буквы дались ему с огромным трудом. Но стоило только начать, и процесс пошёл. Перечитав полученное сообщение, Юрген нашёл его сравнительно удачным и нажал «отправить». Стремительно, пока не передумал.


	6. 6.

Вопреки обещанию – держать в курсе всех дел – оповещать Вернера о предстоящей встрече Юрген не торопился, прекрасно понимая, к чему способно привести неумение держать язык за зубами. Излишняя болтливость не входила в число востребованных качеств, когда речь заходила о работниках его ранга и положения. Ему предписывалось стать могилой чужих секретов и предоставлять начальнику только проверенные факты. Выстраивать жизнеспособные теории на основании достоверной информации, не беря за основу сплетни, разносившиеся в обществе.  
В настоящий момент заявлять о причастности Ульриха к убийству было не с руки. Эта информация оставалась всего лишь догадкой. Более или менее определиться с выводами Юрген мог после разговора с Ульрихом. Сейчас придуманные варианты выглядели не слишком убедительно и частично провисали. Точнее провисали они сильно, поскольку смотрелись слишком очевидно. Словно их намеренно швырнули ему под ноги, желая повести по неправильному пути.  
Каким бы амбициозным и самоуверенным не был Ульрих, осторожность всегда оставалась первым правилом короля. Он старательно прощупывал почву и не принимал скоропалительных решений, тщательно всё взвешивая и анализируя.  
Вместе с тем, его кандидатура сама собой напрашивалась на роль организатора. И не только в связи с «Лорелей».  
Вспоминая вечер, ознаменованный объявлением помолвки, Юрген не мог выпустить из мыслей столкновение в саду. Ульрих наблюдал за ним и – в этом не возникало сомнений – слышал весь разговор с Штефаном. Он знал, что у того на руках имеется определённая информация. Если огласка этих фактов могла привести к его падению, то рождался неутешительный итог: Ульриху смерть Штефана была выгодна.  
Всё складывалось идеально, соединяясь в правильную, логичную комбинацию, к которой невозможно придраться. Но именно эта гладкость и приторно-показательная правильность царапала Юргена изнутри. Он не осложнял ситуации там, где это не требовалось. Но здесь он видел не закономерное развитие событий без постороннего вмешательства, а отлично спланированный и срежиссированный спектакль. Вот только личность сценариста и исполнителя главных ролей оставалась загадкой.  
Мысли о «Лорелей» не давали Юргену покоя. Зная Ульриха, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот никогда не станет действовать топорными методами. Если он возьмётся решать проблемы, никто не сумеет обличить его и прижать к стенке. При условии, что последнее всё-таки получится устроить, можно ожидать всякого, но о бездумном кровопролитии речи не пойдёт.  
Не стоило, конечно, Ульриха идеализировать, приписывая ему кристально-чистую репутацию. С реальным положением вещей подобные утверждения диссонировали. Вместе с Вернером они старательно делали вид, что играют на стороне закона, и официальная информация подтверждала. Да, они именно такие. Но Юрген, работающий с информацией неофициальной, прекрасно понимал, сколько усилий нужно приложить, чтобы вылепить из полумафиозного чиновника неидеального, но близкого и понятного для многих человека, с которым захочется иметь дело. Он положил на эту виртуозную ложь несколько лет жизни. Он продолжал вдохновенно лгать окружающим, превознося Вернера.  
Нельзя сказать, что глаза его открылись в момент вхождения в должность. Ничего подобного. Он знал о махинациях, проводимых, как Вернером, так и отцом, очень давно. Не с пелёнок, само собой, когда его мало интересовали подобные вещи. Но в подростковом возрасте уже нереально было делать вид, будто вокруг ничего не происходит. Сближение с Вернером способствовало и пробуждению интереса к его делам. К ним Юргена тогда не подпускали, он сам искал способы больше узнать о человеке, ставшим для него не старшим товарищем и не примером для подражания, а первой страстью, сводящей с ума. Юрген хотел знать всё. Абсолютно всё об этом человеке и тогда не думал, что открытия окажутся настолько ошеломительными.  
Когда Вернер застал его в своём кабинете, выкрутиться из ситуации не представлялось возможным. Юрген стоял на месте, боясь пошевелиться. Он, кажется, даже забыл в тот момент, как дышать.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – грубо спросил Вернер.  
Все варианты оправдания неизменно виделись жалкими и неполноценными. Они не могли спасти Юргена, они топили его, тянули на самое дно. Он знал, что не следовало этого делать, но всеобщая нервозность отлично чувствовалась. Она не просто мелькала на горизонте и тут же исчезала. Она ощущалась на языке, разгрызалась с хрустом, как карамель. Но вместо фруктового вкуса во рту появлялся привкус крови.  
Именно в этом направлении и следовало строить линию защиты, сказав, что в кабинет его привело не любопытство, а обеспокоенность общей гнетущей обстановкой. Так Юрген и поступил. Фразы цеплялись одна за другую, постепенно приобретая размах, которому мог позавидовать любой человек, работающий с текстами. Произнеся импровизированную речь, Юрген нисколько не усомнился в правдивости сказанного. Он сам себе поверил. Вернер хмурился, но, кажется, тоже не увидел в чужих словах лжи. Подозрительность в его взгляде мелькала, но уже не столь сильно, как прежде. Она прорывалась отдельными отблесками.  
Вернер, само собой, не сказал ему всей правды. Но немного завесу тайны приоткрыл. Неизвестно, поверил ли он словам Юргена или просто подхватил его игру, посчитав, что так будет лучше, тем не менее, скандал на пустом месте не разгорелся. Вернер оставался верен себе, продолжая говорить неторопливо, с чувством, толком и расстановкой. Не нагнетая атмосферу повышенной концентрацией кровавых подробностей, но и не расписывая всё исключительно в розовом свете. Нельзя сказать, что эти слова стали для Юргена откровением и перевернули его мир с ног на голову. Скорее, они помогли расставить всё по своим местам, окончательно определив формирование взглядов на жизнь и отношение к некоторым вещам. В частности, к закону, который люди, близкие и дорогие Юргену, обходили с завидным постоянством. Что-то такое он подозревал и ранее, до момента разговора. Потом просто получил подтверждение и решил: это нормально. Особых душевных метаний не пробудилось.  
И теперь эти взгляды на жизнь не подверглись корректировке, оставаясь практически прежними. Годы не меняли их кардинально, лишь немного оттачивали.  
Вещи, пробуждающие у большинства людей страх, стали для Юргена повседневностью, потому теперь он вполне мог гордиться своими стальными нервами и железобетонной выносливостью.  
По этим же причинам мысли об убийце в номере отеля не загнали его в угол отчаяния, пройдясь мимолётным холодком где-то глубоко внутри и моментально утихнув. Вид отца, прислонившегося спиной к стене и выстрелившего в себя, удручал гораздо сильнее. Воспоминания о том злополучном дне, впрочем, были сильны непосредственно в ночь убийства Штефана, после немного затёрлись и отошли на второй план. Юрген научился от них абстрагироваться, отодвигать на второй план, а не впадать в панику, заливая кошмары прошлого алкоголем.  
Юрген давно смирился со знанием о самоубийстве отца. Принял это в качестве непоколебимой истины, однако нет-нет, да и возвращался к размышлениям о причинах, толкнувших Фридриха к подобному решению. Он ловил себя на том, что хочет получить на руки материалы того дела, ознакомиться с ними самостоятельно и, возможно, найти детали, выпущенные из вида следователями. Увидев труп отца, Юрген был напуган и совершенно не соображал, только плакал – рыдал навзрыд – и кричал. Кричал так, что дрожали стены. Он провёл рукой по луже крови, застывающей на полу. С ужасом осознал, что она настоящая, и потом, окровавленными пальцами набирал номер Вернера, думая, что изо рта вырвутся лишь нечленораздельные хрипы. Присутствие рядом мёртвого человека, который ещё утром был жив и, отправляя его на занятия, с энтузиазмом обсуждал вопросы, связанные с поступлением в университет, шутил, готовил традиционные тосты с сыром – то есть, всё, как обычно – напрягало.  
К моменту появления Вернера Юрген охрип и почти потерял голос. В отличие от него, Вернер продолжал сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость – образец самообладания. Юрген бил его кулаками в грудь и с завидным постоянством повторял одно и то же слово. «Отпусти». Вернер не слушал просьб. Его ладони крепко сжимались на запястьях, не позволяя вырваться и наследить на месте преступления ещё сильнее. Поняв, что стандартные методы успокоения не помогут, Вернер ударил его. Из прикушенной губы выступила кровь. Вернер встряхнул его за плечи. Вернер пообещал во всём разобраться. Вернер, спустя минуту звенящей тишины, наполненной злостью на чужую глупость, снова стал добрым и понимающим.  
Разбираться не пришлось. Полиция вскоре с уверенностью заявила: состава преступления нет. Банальное самоубийство.  
Сейчас, глядя на материалы дела, присланные Лотаром, Юрген не мог отвязаться от мыслей об отце. И о его последнем поступке.  
В определённые периоды жизни он сваливал вину на себя, предполагая, что, возможно, был плохим сыном и... Нет, это тоже не выдерживало никакой критики. Зная характер Фридриха, логично было предположить иной вариант развития событий. Он наставил бы пистолет на сына.  
Кровь и смерти его никогда не пугали. Одним из его увлечений была охота, и именно там проявлялись во всей красе его хладнокровность и азарт при виде крови. Убить человека для него тоже не было проблемой. В присутствии Юргена он, конечно, никогда показательных выступлений не устраивал. Но Юрген прекрасно знал, что человеческая кровь на руках отца есть. Да и у Вернера тоже. И у Ульриха... У большинства тех, с кем Юргену приходилось близко контактировать на постоянной основе.  
Так уж сложилось.  
Ровные ряды слов отражались на экране ноутбука. Юрген периодически отвлекался, чтобы дать глазам отдохнуть, потирал переносицу, пил воду. Иногда смотрел в сторону телефона. Просматривать почту через ноутбук не было особого резона, оповещение о новом письме мог дать и телефон. Впрочем, ответом могло быть и не письмо, а звонок.  
Ульрих не торопился отвечать, и Юрген не сомневался, что это делается целенаправленно. Никаких особых причин для молчания не было. Ульрих просто решил разыграть очередную комбинацию, вовлекая его в свою постановку. Он хотел дополнительного унижения, выраженного в телефонном разговоре, щедро сдобренном просительными нотами в голосе. Со стопроцентной уверенностью Юрген утверждать не брался, но бывало, что закрадывалась в голову такая мысль.  
Рапорты Юрген перечитывал уже не в первый раз, желая выстроить собственную картину того вечера. Тот, кто рапорты писал, старательно выдвигал теорию о самоубийстве. Телефонный разговор, о котором во время допроса упомянул Юрген, в расчёт почему-то не брался, этот факт игнорировался. Юргену показалось, что его считают либо сумасшедшим, либо заскучавшим мальчиком-мажором, решившим внести в свою монотонно-роскошную жизнь щепотку остроты, а потому придумавшим дополнительные подробности.  
Ну, или тем же сумасшедшим в глазах полицейских выступал Штефан Хайнц. Материалов, которые могли бы наделать шума в обществе, у него на руках не оказалось. Ноутбук, попавший в руки полицейских, поражал девственной чистотой. Штефан не хранил нужные данные в рабочем лэптопе, предпочитая дополнительные носители. Их тоже проверили на предмет «громкой» статьи. Все они были достаточно скандальными, но ранее опубликованными. До коллег Штефана полицейские ещё не добрались. Теперь у Юргена с ними была общая цель – герр Штольц. Попытки дозвониться до него никакого результата не принесли. Юргена неизменно приветствовал автоответчик, предлагая оставить сообщение, чтобы появилась возможность связаться позднее.  
Электронной почтой Юрген тоже воспользовался, написав краткое письмо, в котором обрисовал основные пункты и попросил о встрече. Ответа пока не последовало, как и от Ульриха. Но если герр Штольц действительно мог отгородиться от мира, не желая с ним контактировать во время своего кратковременного отпуска, то Ульриху никто не мешал написать пару строчек в ответ или же самостоятельно набрать номер Юргена. Они бы обговорили встречу в деталях, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик. Однако для Ульриха этот вопрос оставался принципиальным. Пусть Юрген сам придёт к нему, и тогда они будут разговаривать. Отписки в качестве первого шага не принимаются. Если Юргену угодно вести переговоры, то пусть позвонит секретарю Ульриха. Его внесут в лист ожидания. Рано или поздно, но он добьётся поставленной цели, получив согласие на столь необходимую встречу.  
Этот вариант представлялся Юргену наиболее нелепым. Действительно, глупо искать обходные пути, имея возможность связаться напрямую. Но и переступить через собственные ощущения у него не получалось. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о возможном разговоре, что-то внутри ломалось и стремительно переходило из твёрдого состояния в желеобразное. Странная закономерность. Чем активнее Юрген обещал себе зачеркнуть прошлое, начав жить по-новому, тем сильнее его откидывало к нежелательным событиям. Брало за горло и сжимало основательно, прилагая огромное количество усердий. Рождалось это подсознательно. Чем сильнее боялся, тем меньше оставалось шансов на спасение.  
Просидев за компьютером ещё пару часов, Юрген окончательно смирился с мыслью, что ответа на письмо не получит. Придётся брать инициативу в свои руки и ехать в Spielbank. Ульрих имел обыкновение коротать вечера понедельника в казино. Это не было священным ритуалом, иногда он изменял привычке, но чаще этого не делал.  
Кто-то по субботам готовит пиццу, кто-то по четвергам ходит на обязательный киносеанс, а кто-то играет по понедельникам в казино. Не ради выигрыша, само собой. Да и не ради погружения в систему отладки игорного бизнеса. А просто так, чтобы немного отвлечься и развеяться. Не слишком крупные ставки, не слишком заинтересованный взгляд. Ульрих всегда играл с таким видом, словно занятия скучнее в жизни не видел, и до игры снизошёл по причине широты души – показать остальным мастер-класс. Но Ульрих действительно не питал тяги к игре. Назвать его человеком азартным в плане игр Юрген не мог. На своё хобби Ульрих отводил всегда одни и те же суммы, рассчитывал ставки и, если быстро проигрывал всё, больше в игру не включался. Впрочем, если выигрывал, тоже не стремился увеличить ставку в несколько раз, придерживаясь стандартного их размера.  
Определившись с дальнейшим планом действий, Юрген спустился вниз и свистнул Рекса. Перед отъездом стоило порадовать собаку прогулкой по лесу, поскольку игровая ночь вполне могла затянуться. Время примерного возвращения домой Юрген выводил из расчёта часов работы казино. Пределом окончания разговора значились пять часов утра. А то и началом, если Ульриху улыбнётся удача, и он проведёт всю ночь за карточным столом, разделывая своих противников в покер до тех пор, пока казино не закроется.  
Одним из них и собирался стать Юрген. Ехать в казино, чтобы постоять у входа или поотираться около игрового стола, было довольно нелепой затеей. Хотя – Юрген знал – многие туристы именно такое поведение и практиковали. Иногда соблазнялись и делали пару-тройку ставок, благо, что минимальные ставки действительно держались на очень низком уровне.  
Для разговора казино не особо подходило, но раз уж вариантов не было, то и выбирать не приходилось.  
Вести долгие приготовления Юрген не планировал, потому первым делом потянулся к стандартному костюму с водолазкой. После недолгих размышлений от этой идеи отказался, отдав предпочтение чёрной двойке и серой рубашке. Не нарочито пошлой шёлковой, а всё той же практичной и настраивающей на деловой лад хлопчатобумажной. Волосы собирался затянуть в хвост, но в последний момент от данной затеи отказался, заранее предрекая, что этим жестом только добавит себе хлопот. Иногда Ульрих вёл себя, как форменный придурок. Прекрасно зная, насколько Юргена бесит бесцеремонное обращение, тянулся и самостоятельно стаскивал резинку с волос, не упуская возможности прикоснуться к шее, провести по ней ладонью и задержать руку в таком положении на несколько томительных секунд.  
Юрген не сомневался, что его истинная реакция заметна более чем сильно. Он задерживал дыхание, он втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, он вспоминал в мыслях весь известный ему мат. На немецком, английском и русском, где вариантов оказывалось больше, чем где-либо. И всё это адресовал Ульриху, но ничего не говорил. Ульрих видел, но тоже продолжал хранить молчание.  
Юрген думал, что всё дело может быть заключено в отсутствии истинного желания, как такового. Он вполне допускал, что Ульриху нравится именно сам процесс игры. Именно это его заводит. Есть немалое количество вариантов, которыми реально воспользоваться, искренне мечтая уложить объект своей страсти в постель. Как легальные, так и не очень. От самых безобидных вплоть до тех, за которые реально получить определённый срок. Период активного обольщения – стандартные методы ухаживания, узнавание, свидания. Или таблетка возбуждающего средства в бокале с вином, и вот уже жертва сама вешается на шею, умирая от желания отдаться кому угодно, только бы не скулить от невыносимого возбуждения, граничащего с болью.  
Ульрих, вероятно, считал, что такие «победы» унижают, вот и не стремился применять на практике, оставив их менее разборчивым претендентам. После этого сезона охоты протяжённостью в десять – если отсчитывать с момента первой встречи, а не глупого происшествия на дороге – лет их секс должен был быть очень фееричным, чтобы хоть немного оправдать время, потраченное на ожидание. Юрген с завидным постоянством старался убедить себя, что феерии там не будет, а Ульрих окажется таким же любовником, как все его предшественники. Ни хорошо, ни плохо. Хотя прекрасно знал, что в этом утверждении нет ни слова правды.  
О себе он особо высоким мнением в этом плане не отличался. Особенно, когда вспоминал, что несколько лет никого к себе не подпускал. Наверняка позабыл уже, что и как нужно делать. Особо от потери этих знаний не страдал.  
По мере приближения к казино решимость его не угасала, хоть и давало о себе знать чувство, близкое к унижению. Так или иначе, но Ульриху удалось добиться поставленной цели. Юрген снова придёт к нему, как бывало и прежде, если Вернер посылал его к Ульриху в качестве доверенного лица – своего представителя. И именно он будет обо всём беспокоиться, глядя на Ульриха, одаривающего посетителя снисходительным взглядом. То ли Штайну было наплевать на всё, кроме собственного комфорта, то ли в такие моменты он думал, что выказывает пренебрежение не только к «прислуге», но, используя силу воображения, и к самому Вернеру.  
В любом случае, обратного пути у Юргена не было. Он не мог оттягивать решающий момент, забросив его в долгий ящик. Ему нужны были факты, касающиеся поющей девы, сбивающей моряков с истинного пути. И он намеревался получить их в ближайшее время, даже если придётся потратить ради привлечения внимания Ульриха немалую сумму за покерным столом. Начиналось всё с минимума – десятки евро за вход в само казино. Коктейли покупать себе Юрген не собирался, а на шампанское настроения не было. Праздновать, собственно, оказалось нечего. Пока.  
Оживление в зале наблюдалось после полуночи, ручеёк посетителей уже начал стекаться сюда. Многих привлекали автоматы. Хотя бы потому, что там соблюдение дресс-кода, в отличие от основного зала, не требовалось.  
Юрген лавировал между посетителями, внимательно присматриваясь к игровым столам, желая отыскать в людском море знакомого человека. В этот момент он Ульриха ненавидел. Попробовать найти в толпе людей, одетых в строгие костюмы того, кто носит поло в матросском стиле – дело пяти секунд. Но вот того, кто практически не вылезает из этих самых костюмов – та ещё задача.  
Взгляд скользил по игрокам, с лёгкостью отстёгивающим свои деньги. По-настоящему одержимых игроков здесь было немного. Те, кого Юрген отмечал в толпе, не смотрели на стол диким горящим взором, не теребили галстук, не прикладывали ко лбу платок, стирая выступившие капли пота. Несомненно, встречались и такие, но Юргена они не интересовали. Задача перед ним стояла другая.  
Вскоре он подтвердил свои догадки. Ульрих был здесь. Юрген проследил направление его взгляда и тоже засмотрелся. Рулетка. Ульрих изменил покеру.  
В кармане у Юргена на этот случай обнаружилось несколько фишек, и он решительно направился к столу, около которого находилась цель. Нервозность дала знать о себе кратковременной вспышкой, Юрген потянул галстук-бабочку, поправляя.  
Несколько шагов.  
Всего несколько десятков шагов.  
Подобраться к столу незамеченным у него не получилось. Когда оставалось совсем немного, Ульрих перестал гипнотизировать шарик, поднёс к губам бокал с шампанским и сделал небольшой глоток. Юрген, притормозивший на время, внимательно наблюдал за действиями Ульриха. В этот момент он ненавидел уже не только Ульриха, а буквально всё и всех. В особенности – необходимость тащиться сюда ради разговора и свою острую реакцию на столь простые действия другого человека. Будь у него самого в руке бокал, сейчас Юрген повторно раздавил бы хрупкое стекло, изрезав ладонь. К счастью, бокала у него не было, и рука, уже практически зажившая, не пострадала в очередной раз.  
– Ты искал меня, – произнёс Ульрих, не сомневаясь в правильности выдвинутой теории.  
– А вдруг просто решил развеять тоску? – предположил Юрген, последовав примеру собеседника и проигнорировав приветствие. – У меня есть немного свободного времени, фишки и желание обойти систему казино, сорвав хороший куш.  
– И электронное письмо мне тоже написало именно это желание, – иронично заметил Ульрих.  
Его тонкие губы искривило подобие усмешки.  
Юрген и бровью не повёл. Он с самого начала не сомневался, что письмо давно прочитано. Открыть поле ответа и набрать пару строк? Нет, Ульрих Штайн не станет тратить на эту чушь своё драгоценное время. Другим людям он ответит обязательно, подобрав для них сотни нужных слов. Юрген – особый случай и подход к нему индивидуальный.  
– Я мог ошибиться, приехав сюда. И не застать тебя здесь. Что тогда?  
– Не думаю, что ты стал бы откладывать свои дела, ожидая повторения удобного случая. Звонок в течение недели решил бы все твои проблемы.  
– Но, к счастью, я не ошибся.  
– Встань поближе, – попросил Ульрих.  
– Зачем?  
– Я совершенно не суеверен, но иногда и у меня случается временное помутнение рассудка. Наивно полагаю, что ты принесёшь мне удачу.  
– Я надеюсь на иной исход.  
– Хочешь принести неудачи? Не слишком приятно, зато честно, – Ульрих, казалось, вовсе не удивился и не обиделся.  
– Я тоже намерен сыграть. Не планирую дарить тебе победу.  
– Ты распустил волосы.  
– Да. Но как это относится к игре?  
– Никак. Просто отмечаю подобные детали.  
– И какие выводы делаешь?  
– Всё, как мне нравится. Ни идиотских водолазок, ни резинок на волосах. Подчёркнутая сексуальность. Забавное стремление, если учесть то, что известно нам обоим: спать со мной ты не станешь при любом раскладе.  
– Может быть, – не стал отрицать Юрген, покрутив фишку в пальцах.  
Не имея особого опыта в азартных играх, он сейчас оказался перед серьёзной дилеммой: что и как именно ставить.  
– И даже не будешь спорить?  
– Нет. Легче расположить к себе собеседника, который находит тебя внешне приятным. Встречают, насколько я помню, по одежде, – Юрген всё-таки решился сделать ставки.  
Крупье объявил о начале приёма ставок.  
Помимо них возле стола собрались ещё пятеро человек. И все они судорожно размышляли над тем, как не просадить потраченные деньги в два счёта.  
Ульрих не торопился, внимательно наблюдая за остальными, в особенности за Юргеном. Чтобы почувствовать это не требовалось прилагать много усилий. Только чуть-чуть скосить взгляд, чтобы напороться на ответный. Не наткнуться, не встретиться, а именно напороться, ощутив, как невидимые лезвия вспарывают тонкую преграду выстроенной защиты, подбрасывая так некстати воспоминания провокационного характера. Подбираются всё ближе и ближе, касаются подбородка, вздёргивая его вверх и заставляя ощутить холодное прикосновение металла.  
– Хочешь, сделаю ставку за тебя? – спросил Ульрих.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, не буду настаивать. Но маленький совет дам. Не ставь на одно число – самая рисковая комбинация. Если выиграешь – сорвёшь куш, но если проиграешь, то подчистую.  
– И что же посоветуешь?  
– Не думаю, что ты согласишься на простейшее, потому выбирай между стритом или сплитом.  
Юрген это высказывание не прокомментировал, прекрасно зная, что к совету не прислушается, а сделает всё наоборот. Из принципа. Без сожалений. Ему не были интересны азартные игры. Сюда он приехал с определённой целью и ныне находился рядом с ней, а игры были лишь предлогом.  
Тихий смешок, раздавшийся поблизости, убедил Юргена в том, что следить за его действиями не прекращали ни на секунду. Сам Ульрих делал ставку последним. И, вопреки ожиданиям, тоже поставил на одно число. То ли разгадал манёвр, то ли просто насмехался над Юргеном и его упрямством.  
– Сомневаюсь, что разговаривать ты собирался об азартных играх. А формулировка, указанная в письме, лишена конкретики. Что именно ты собирался со мной обсуждать? И вообще, позволь узнать, это была твоя инициатива или очередное поручение Брауна?  
– Одно с другим неплохо сочетается. Я работаю на Вернера, потому логично думать, что большинство своих писем пишу по вопросам, не касающимся моей личной жизни.  
– А бывают и такие?  
– Бывают. Ты сомневаешься?  
– В словах человека, о чьей честности и преданности можно слагать легенды? Конечно, нет.  
Юрген не понял, правду ему сказали, или же это был сарказм.  
Ульрих снова пил шампанское. Или не пил, а обхватывал губами тонкий стеклянный ободок, чуть смачивал их напитком и вновь отставлял бокал в сторону.  
Теперь, когда все ставки были сделаны, взгляд Ульриха обратился в сторону рулетки, окончательно потеряв интерес к столу. Снова полетел шарик, и Юрген вздрогнул, его словно молнией прошило. На мгновение показалось, что Ульрих управляет шариком, приказывая упасть на то или иное число, а вещь послушно покоряется, двигаясь туда, куда требуют.  
Ульрих выглядел заскучавшим. Большое скопление народа в пределах досягаемости мешало нормальному разговору, и потому вызывало глухое раздражение.  
– Значит, по указанию?  
– Не совсем. Это была моя личная инициатива, связанная с делами Вернера.  
– И чего же ты от меня хочешь?  
– Честных ответов на поставленные вопросы.  
– Так уверен, что я не солгу? А вдруг мне понравится водить тебя по ложному следу, лгать, лгать и снова лгать, приукрашивая факты или же, напротив, практически ничего не говоря.  
– А ты это сделаешь?  
– Чуть больше недели назад ты говорил, что не обратишься ко мне за информацией. А сотрудники Вернера принесут тебе в клюве все сведения, в которых будет нуждаться их золотой специалист. Теперь ты приходишь ко мне и говоришь, что нам обязательно нужно обсудить ряд вопросов. Но давай будем честны. Тебе нужно, а не мне.  
– У твоих разговоров всё та же цена? – спросил Юрген, усмехнувшись. – Минет за пару честных ответов? Как-то дёшево и унизительно.  
– Минет – тоже неплохой вариант, если делают его не дилетанты, на чьих лицах отражается желание сблевать тебе на брюки. Впрочем, теперь ты мало чем отличаешься от этих дилетантов – на лице отражается то же самое желание, стоит только заикнуться о подобном. Единственный раз, когда между нами могло это произойти, и когда тебе всё нравилось, случился так давно, что о нём даже вспоминать неловко.  
– Заткнись, – угрожающе прошипел Юрген. – Я тогда был пьян, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Слишком пьян.  
– Не настолько пьян, чтобы не отдавать отчёта в своих действиях. Ты прекрасно знал, что делаешь, когда раздвигал ноги. И не настолько пьян, чтобы не воспользоваться моим ртом. Но я не настаиваю на осуждении твоей личности и не собираюсь забрасывать тебя камнями за тот вечер. Теперь тебе минет видится чем-то ужасным. И я не говорю уже о чём-то более серьёзном, там не только желание сблевать отражается, но и реальные действия имеют место.  
Ульрих произнёс всё ровным тоном, констатируя известным им обоим факт. Юрген сжал ладонь в кулак.  
Шарик остановился. Не красное, не чёрное. Зелёное. Зеро.  
Над столом пролетела череда разочарованных вздохов.  
– Проиграли, – произнёс Ульрих без особого сожаления. – Так тому и быть.  
– Пожертвованная на благотворительность эта сумма могла принести большую пользу.  
– Я и без того трачу на эти фонды хренову тьму денег, создавая имидж доброго и заботливого дельца. Что-то могу оставить себе и бросить в пустоту.  
– Теперь это собственность казино.  
– Тебе ли не знать, какие налоги в игорном бизнесе? Теперь это не их собственность, а государства. Может, именно поэтому я и не занимаюсь этой сферой? Не очень-то радуют перспективы отстёгивать в государственную казну большую часть прибыли, а «чёрная» бухгалтерия – штука, приносящая головную боль. Потому сразу нет. Если только воспринимать казино не в качестве источника дохода, а как забавную игрушку. Но у меня и без того есть немалое количество игрушек, которые я готов отдать в хорошие руки.  
– Так уж и отдать? – хмыкнул Юрген.  
– За соответствующее вознаграждение, – признался Ульрих. – Но то, что мне по-настоящему дорого, продавать нецелесообразно. Это никто и никогда не получит. Разве что после смерти позволю кому-нибудь из родственников припасть к источнику.  
– А они бездарно всё растратят.  
– После смерти меня это волновать не будет.  
– Возможно, со временем ты изменишь мнение, воспитав достойного продолжателя семейных традиций.  
– Разумеется. Лучше сразу футбольную команду. Не делай вид, будто ты настолько глуп и ничего в жизни не понимаешь.  
– Суррогатное материнство никто не отменял. Заплати, пожертвуй немного биологического материала, и тебе родят хоть одного, хоть двоих детей. Хоть ту самую футбольную команду.  
– Я не говорил, что меня не устраивает нынешнее положение вещей.  
– То есть дети тебе не нужны. Я правильно понимаю?  
– При моём образе жизни? Не думаю, что испытаю в этом острую потребность хотя бы однажды.  
– Если тебя всё устраивает, то, пожалуй, тут и спорить не о чем.  
– Правильное решение, – усмехнулся Ульрих. – Сыграем ещё во что-нибудь? Или ты всерьёз намерен устроить мне допрос с пристрастием прямо сейчас?  
– Ты знаешь, я не люблю тратить время впустую. И прекрати мучить несчастный напиток. Или выпей его, или оставь и не трогай.  
– Он так тебя раздражает?  
– Да.  
– Выпьешь?  
– После тебя?  
– А что такого? Брезгливость?  
– Вроде того.  
– Какая жалость, – весело заметил Ульрих, вновь поднеся бокал к губам и сделав пару ощутимых глотков.  
Теперь содержимое бокала действительно уменьшилось, а не осталось на привычном уровне.  
– Намеренная демонстрация?  
– Доволен?  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
– Ты тоже, – Ульрих продолжал с ним играть.  
Несомненно.  
Потому что серьёзности в его действиях не было совершенно. Не знай Юрген всю подноготную этого человека, ни за что не поверил бы в его руководительские таланты. И в криминальные, в общем-то, тоже. Простой смешливый мужчина, решивший скоротать время за проигрышем или выигрышем фишек.  
– Дай сюда, – прошипел Юрген, выхватив из рук Ульриха бокал.  
Содержимое он прикончил в две секунды, с запозданием подумав о том, что было принято именовать косвенным поцелуем. Словно прочитав его мысли, не смог промолчать Ульрих.  
– Пить из одного бокала так интимно. Не находишь? – спросил совершенно серьёзно, без обязательного снисходительного тона.  
– Мне необходим разговор, и я пытаюсь всеми силами ускорить процесс. Давай найдём удобное место и закончим поскорее чёртов обмен любезностями, поговорив о «Лорелей».  
– О, – протянул Ульрих. – Какая страсть в речах. Прежде мне доводилось неоднократно слышать, что у рыжеволосых от природы людей потрясающий темперамент. Но до встречи с тобой на практике проверить не получалось. Теперь готов подтвердить чужие высказывания. Или цвет волос не играет решающей роли, а главенство остаётся за сумасшедшей русской кровью?  
– Само собой. А в свободное от работы время я спускаюсь в подвал своего дома, надеваю на ручного медведя ушанку, сую ему в лапы балалайку и учу играть «Калинку-малинку». Разумеется, это дело мы запиваем водкой и борщом. Как иначе? Если смотреть правде в глаза, то во мне мизерное количество русской крови...  
– Почему же? Ровно половина. И любовь к их культуре, – хоть и далёкого прошлого, а не современности, – живописи, литературе, классической музыке. В тебе русского больше, чем кажется. А ещё ты материшься на этом языке, но не знаю, замечаешь ли.  
– Замечаю. Но это всё не критично, – произнёс Юрген. – И это не основная тема нашего разговора. Мне действительно нужно поговорить с тобой о «Лорелей».  
– И не только о ней.  
– Разумеется.  
– Кажется, я даже догадываюсь, что привело тебя сюда.  
– Ответишь на вопросы?  
– Да, но только в более подходящем для этого месте.  
– И где?  
– Я бы пригласил тебя к себе домой, но не думаю, что в ответ получу согласие.  
– Точно. Туда я не поеду.  
– Тогда остаётся пригласить тебя на ночные посиделки за партией в покер. Проведём её за разговором, который настолько будоражит твоё сознание, что заставил притащиться сюда.  
– Выдвинешь ещё какие-то дополнительные условия? Или на этом балаган прекратится?  
– Разговор будет по результатам покера. Если ты выиграешь, можешь свободно задавать вопросы, и я на них отвечу.  
– Если проиграю?  
– Можешь свободно задавать вопросы, и я на них отвечу.  
– В чём разница? Где подвох?  
– Цену вопроса ты знаешь.  
– Позволить себя трахнуть?  
– Скорее, отдаться по собственному желанию, замаскировав его под выплату долга. Но ты же этого никогда не признаешь. Потому остановимся просто на выплате.  
– Однажды эта сделка уже сорвалась. Жизнь ничему не научила?  
– Чему я рад. Сомнительное удовольствие находиться рядом с пьяным в дрова юношей, который может только хохотать, икать и рыдать одновременно. А говорить связно – уже нет. Спать с ним – удовольствие ещё более сомнительное. И нет, не научила. Когда дело касается тебя, люблю наступать на одни и те же грабли.  
– Я не приму такие условия.  
– Ты их уже принял, – заметил Ульрих, пристально глядя Юргену в глаза.  
Одна рука перехватила тонкую ножку бокала, а вторая разжала пальцы, готовые с минуты на минуту смять ни в чём неповинное стекло, в очередной раз прорезав кожу на ладони. Благодаря своевременным стараниям и рука, и бокал остались целыми и невредимыми.  
– Если своими словами ты выкопаешь себе могилу, то эта плата потеряет всю свою ценность.  
– А ты думаешь, будто я настолько наивен, что скажу тебе нечто, способное меня утопить?  
– Только правду. Одну лишь правду.  
– Само собой.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Нет. Просто я уверен, что тюрьма мне не светит.  
– Ты точно знаешь, о чём, да и о ком я хочу поговорить.  
– И знал с самого начала. Так что с моими условиями. Принимаешь их?  
– Я их уже принял, – ответил Юрген. – И я не проиграю.  
– Конечно, – произнёс Ульрих.  
Прозвучало весьма неоднозначно, словно Ульрих подчёркивал, что проигрыша не будет в обоих случаях, но Юрген предпочёл эту двусмысленность проигнорировать. И направился к выходу, надеясь, что вся гамма эмоций, промелькнувших в его лице, осталась незамеченной.  
Наивные мысли. Очень и очень.


	7. 7.

Сомневаться в том, что теперь они держат путь в одно из детищ Ульриха, не приходилось. Юрген предположил на мгновение, что его, будто в насмешку, пригласят на ужин в «Лорелей». Предсказатель, равно как и магистр дедукции, из него получился не слишком успешный. Знаменитое заведение они обошли стороной, отправившись в то, которое носило название весьма и весьма противоречивое. Во всяком случае, с понятием ночного клуба никак не желало связываться. Яркая неоновая вывеска горела сотней огней, обрисовывая слово «Wohltat». Изумлённый взгляд Юргена не остался незамеченным. Ульрих не сдержал смешка.  
– Бывший владелец отличался неплохим чувством юмора.  
– Это не твой клуб? – удивился Юрген, предсказывавший иное развитие событий.  
– Фактически мой. Осталось лишь оформить нужные бумаги, и я смогу назвать себя хозяином благодетели. Какая ирония.  
– Только не говори, что тебя привлекло название, поэтому ты решил приобрести это заведение.  
– Это было бы забавно. Но нет, история развивалась немного иначе. Хозяин данного балагана хоть и мог похвастать наличием чувства юмора, отшутиться в определённой ситуации не сумел. Проще говоря, он взял у меня деньги, отдать их вовремя не удосужился, пришлось напомнить о своём существовании. В результате долгих, утомительных переговоров мы сошлись на том, что долг как-то нужно возвращать. Он клятвенно убеждал меня, что наличными деньгами в данный момент не располагает. Пришлось взять то, что мне могли предложить. Если клуб настолько убыточен, как меня заверяли пару дней назад, придётся закрыть его и выставить помещение на продажу. Расположено оно в хорошем месте и затраченные мною средства вполне способно отбить. Думаю, оно не только покроет расходы, но и принесёт прибыль.  
– Ещё одна нелюбимая игрушка?  
– Что-то вроде того.  
– Подозреваю, что меня сюда пригласили не просто так. Очередная двусмысленность. Прозрачный намёк. Прозрачнее некуда.  
– Вовсе нет. Никакой двусмысленности. Просто сама мысль кажется мне весьма забавной и даже смешной.  
– Я не сомневался, – сдержанно ответил Юрген, перестав таращиться на вывеску во все глаза и захлопнув дверь машины.  
До места назначения он добрался благополучно и с трудом удержался от желания выдохнуть с облегчением, осознав, что сотрудники дорожной полиции его не остановили. Два несчастных глотка шампанского, выпитые больше на спор, нежели в соответствии с душевными порывами, не давали ему покоя. Ульрих в очередной раз умудрился его обставить, подтолкнув к поступку, совершать который было почти весело, но последствия при таком раскладе грозили не самые радужные.  
Он обещал себе, что больше никогда не сядет за руль в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, а сегодня так просто поступился принципами. Конечно, он не налакался до того состояния, что и девять лет назад, тем не менее...  
– Пойдём внутрь, – произнёс Ульрих.  
Юрген не ответил, но послушно последовал вслед за Ульрихом. Он старался держать эмоции под контролем, однако получалось с переменным успехом – полное отсутствие однозначного результата. Ульрих совершал абсолютно обычные поступки, ничего сверхъестественного. Но даже эта простота оказывалась непредсказуемой.  
Сейчас он спускался по лестнице в клуб, и Юрген уже начал сомневаться: а не предложат ли ему выйти на сцену, изобразив танцовщицу гоу-гоу ради получения необходимой информации. Почему бы нет, на самом деле? Если есть возможность слегка поиграть на нервах, обязательно стоит ею воспользоваться. Чем, собственно, Ульрих и занимался, экспериментируя, подталкивая Юргена к самому краю, за которым заканчивалось понятие самоуважения, и начиналась полоса презрения.  
Окажись Вернер свидетелем подобного, он, несомненно, не стал бы поощрять своего работника. Юрген, только представляя, какая реакция может последовать в ответ на его действия, будто наяву ощущал отпечаток ладони на щеке и множество презрительных слов, обращённых к нему. На этом моменте логика Вернера приказывала долго жить, но как-то опротестовать его заявления не представлялось возможным.  
Да, он подкладывал воспитанника под своих деловых партнёров. Но это особый случай.  
Это не просто деловой партнёр. Это Ульрих Штайн, не позволивший превратить владения своего отца в руины, которые за сущие копейки сумел бы приобрести Вернер. Заклятый друг, которого приходится встречать крепким рукопожатием, радушной улыбкой и похлопыванием по спине, а не ножом, воткнутым между лопаток, как хотелось бы. Это враг, с которым стоит держать дистанцию, а как только он потеряет бдительность, без сожаления расправиться.  
И вроде бы ничего сложного в этом не было. Однако в прошествии десятка лет Ульрих продолжал жить и здравствовать. Осознание неприятного факта, казалось, подтачивало здоровье Вернера сильнее, чем возрастные проблемы.  
Юрген, как и любой другой человек, работающий на Вернера, должен был разделять эту точку зрения, отчаянно желая Ульриху не самой длительной продолжительности жизни. Однако он вынужден был признать, что ничего подобного не испытывает.  
Следуя за Ульрихом, он продолжал хранить молчание. Попытка завести разговор в подобных условиях представлялась не самым здравым решением. Перекричать музыку он не сумел бы, а Ульрих не собирался останавливаться. Он уже определил место, в котором будет проходить разговор, и не собирался отступать от задуманного.  
Вообще-то на время он притормозил, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с управляющим. Тот подобострастно закивал и удалился в неизвестном направлении. Видимо, на его плечи легла обязанность по организации вечера и покерного стола. Юрген не сомневался, что в мыслях Ульриха всё тщательно распланировано, и он будет следовать этой схеме до тех пор, пока все пункты не будут отмечены размашистой галочкой. Он не был закостенелым и совершенно чуждым импровизации человеком, но временами проявлял поразительную дотошность.  
Сейчас это являлось больше не делом принципа, а попыткой развести его, Юргена, на проявление определённых эмоций. Он не собирался поддаваться на провокацию, потому продолжал удерживать себя в ежовых рукавицах: ни шага влево, ни шага вправо.  
Ульрих толкнул дверь и замер на пороге.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Предлагаю тебе проходить первым.  
– Какое радушие, – произнёс Юрген, удержавшись от саркастического смешка. – Когда так приглашают, сложно отказаться.  
Он без сомнений переступил порог, хотя в глубине души чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, словно входит в клетку с тиграми, готовыми в любой момент выпрыгнуть на него из темноты. Что ж, он допускал мысли, что подобные подозрения могут оказаться правдивыми. Но, разумеется, никто на него в темноте не прыгнул. Ульрих тоже зашёл в кабинет, включил свет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Располагайся, – предложил всё тем же радушным тоном.  
Юрген гордость, граничащую с глупостью, демонстрировать не стал. Опустился в кресло, устроив руки на подлокотниках, сжал деревянную поверхность в ладонях. Обстановка здесь царила вполне располагающая к переговорам делового толка. Без аскетичного минимализма, без намеренной демонстрации богатства, когда оно бросается в глаза, провоцируя не восхищение, а отторжение. Никакого чрезмерно яркого убранства, наталкивающего на мысли о комнате средневековой куртизанки. Всё просто, лаконично и изысканно.  
Ульрих расположился напротив, практически полностью скопировав чужую позу. В его глазах не было предвкушения триумфа или показной бестолковой радости по поводу удачного проведения операции. Никто не гарантировал, что у него всё сложится благополучно. Впрочем, Юргену победы тоже никто не обещал.  
Они несколько минут сидели в окружении звенящей тишины. Музыка из зала сюда не просачивалась. Стены кабинета полностью отгораживали от основного мира.  
– Волнуешься? – спросил Ульрих.  
– Ни капли.  
– Тем лучше. Волнение – самый отвратительный из спутников того, кто садится за карточный стол.  
– Пообещай мне честную игру.  
– А есть другие варианты?  
– Я не первый день живу на свете, а потому прекрасно понимаю, что играть в покер и не блефовать – это почти искусство. Искусство маразма. Честным игрокам здесь нечего делать. Тем не менее, я рассчитываю на игру, лишённую хитростей.  
– Уверяю тебя, мне не нужно блефовать, чтобы одержать победу.  
– В казино фортуна от тебя отвернулась.  
– О, это было печально первые несколько секунд. Потом совершенно перестало меня интересовать.  
Стук в дверь заставил их отвлечься от разговора. Как Юрген и предполагал, на пороге кабинета оказался управляющий клуба с подносом в руках. Там не было еды, только пара пустых бокалов, бутылка с красным вином и несколько колод карт. Новых, нераспечатанных. А ещё зачем-то ведёрко со льдом.  
– Думаю, будет правильно, если ты выберешь одну из них, – пояснил Ульрих. – Удостоверишься, что все используются впервые, потому краплёных карт в общей колоде не окажется.  
– Это очень предусмотрительно.  
– Глядя на тебя, трудно не уловить направление мыслей. Всё на лице написано. Не сомневайся, никакой опасности нет. Можешь выбирать любую.  
Ведёрко, бутылка и бокалы оказались на столе. Ульрих процессу выбора колоды не уделял особого внимания, сосредоточившись на напитках. Наверное, следовало сказать, что сейчас пить неуместно, кроме того, после принятия очередной порции алкоголя возможность сесть за руль отпадёт окончательно, но Юрген не мог себя заставить произнести хоть слово. Он полностью сосредоточился на выборе карт, попутно стараясь унять дрожь, зарождающуюся глубоко внутри.  
Нельзя сказать, что выбор был таким уж сложным. Практически одинаковые колоды – пятьдесят две карты. Различны лишь изображения мастей и рубашки, всё остальное идентично. Но он никак не мог определиться, подсознательно ожидая подвоха. Ему казалось, что метания продолжались не меньше часа, а в реальности прошло всего-навсего несколько минут, когда пальцы подцепили с прохладного подноса стандартную колоду, наиболее распространённую и привычную.  
– Определился?  
– Как видишь, – произнёс Юрген, сжимая нераспечатанную колоду в руках. – Начнём играть?  
– Если ты этого хочешь, то, разумеется.  
– Хочу, – решительно ответил Юрген.  
– Тогда не станем затягивать.  
– Того и добиваюсь.  
Прозвучало почти зло, словно рык, спровоцировав ещё один смешок. Ульриха это нетерпение не раздражало и не злило. Оно его забавляло.  
Управляющий бесшумной тенью удалился из кабинета, оставив собеседников наедине. Судя по всему, раздавать карты предписывалось кому-то из них, а не постороннему человеку. Ульрих, покончив с чтением этикетки, которую наверняка и без того прекрасно знал, принялся разливать вино по бокалам. Сигнал опасности, горевший прежде слабовато-алыми отблесками, теперь превратился в полноценный пожар. Не стоило заходить так далеко, да и предложение принимать не стоило тоже. Юрген осознавал это особенно ясно в этот момент, наблюдая за уверенными действиями Ульриха.  
Вино тонкой струйкой перетекало из бутылки в бокалы. Секунда, одна...   
– Ты нарочно тянешь время? – спросил Юрген.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– А мне кажется, что да.  
– Мне просто нравится проводить его в твоей компании, потому стараюсь продлить удовольствие.  
– Я пришёл сюда по другим причинам.  
– Распечатывай карты. Они у тебя в руках. От тебя же и зависит, когда начнётся игра.  
Ульрих покачал бокал, наблюдая за бликами, играющими на поверхности напитка. Пить не торопился, явно дожидаясь, когда Юрген разберётся со своими картами.  
Золотистая плёнка поддалась с лёгкостью, потянулась полосой, нарушая целостность упаковки. Юрген достал колоду, веером разложил её на столе, проводя ладонью по рубашкам каждой. Он знал, что это бессмысленно. Чтобы научиться определять крап, следовало посвятить покеру немалое количество своего времени, а ещё поработать над руками. Снимать кожу с пальцев слой за слоем, пока она не станет сверхчувствительной.  
Ульрих его действия никак не комментировал, но момент, когда Юрген завершил проверку, определил с точностью. Подал второй бокал, и Юрген взял его в руки вопреки недавнему желанию отказаться.  
– Надеюсь, здесь нет ничего такого, – произнёс задумчиво.  
– Например?  
– Запрещённые препараты? Возбуждающее? Ещё какая-нибудь херня, после которой мне станет дурно или нереально хорошо ровно до момента, пока химия не отпустит?  
– Несколько сортов французского винограда, ничего больше.  
– Поверю на слово.  
– А больше тебе ничего и не остаётся, – с каким-то отвратительно неизбежным торжеством в голосе произнёс Ульрих.  
Что, впрочем, было оправдано более чем полностью. Действительно, других вариантов у Юргена в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось.  
– Как долго мы собираемся играть? Или определим победителя с одной партии?  
– Пройдёмся по классике. Играем трижды. Победителем станет тот, кому повезёт два раза из трёх, ну, или все три. Договорились?  
– Да, – ответил Юрген, взяв в руку бокал.  
Он был уверен, что их договорённость будет скреплена не печатями, а звоном бокалов. Так и получилось.  
Ульрих улыбнулся ему, стеклянные стенки соприкоснулись между собой. Последовав примеру Ульриха, Юрген сделал небольшой глоток, попутно анализируя ощущения. Ничего необычного не происходило. Его не обливало невидимым кипятком, не бросало в жар, а голова не шла кругом. Только насыщенный фруктовый вкус с табачными оттенками на языке и рубашки карт перед глазами.  
Этот вкус поселялся во рту, а уверенность стремительно таяла. Чем дольше длился период ожидания, тем меньше оставалось веры в собственные силы.  
Ладони похолодели, когда пальцы собирали карты. Он тщательно перетасовывал их. Минуту, две, три... До тех пор, пока Ульрих не произнёс мягко, но решительно, подталкивая его к активным действиям:  
– Раздавай.  
Юрген подчинялся, понимая, что в данный момент без подсказок и наставлений ничего сделать не сумеет. Все его мысли сосредоточились на обращении к переменчивой фортуне, которая могла стать его доброй помощницей, а могла обратить задуманное в пыль.  
В отличие от игр, проходивших за покерным столом в игорных заведениях, здесь не требовалось тянуть время, заставляя противника выходить из состояния равновесия при помощи демонстрации чрезмерной уверенности, а затем вышвыривать его из игры. И блефовать здесь толком тоже возможности не представлялось. Они могли до утра просидеть друг напротив друга с картами в руках, желая доказать, что имеют в распоряжении флэш-рояль, но это считалось напрасной тратой времени. Юрген жаждал поскорее разобраться со всем и, получив информацию, удалиться.  
Тем не менее, хотя бы для приличия приходилось соблюдать правила, поднимая ставки с помощью тех самых кубиков льда; теперь тайна ведёрка была открыта. Юргену казалось, что он попал в сюрреалистическое кино. Лёд таял, брошенный в пепельницу, ставки росли, сдаваться никто не собирался. И всё же рано или поздно приходилось вскрываться перед соперником.  
С замиранием сердца Юрген наблюдал, как Ульрих одну за другой выкладывает на стол свои карты. С облегчением улыбался, когда понимал, что конкретное невезение преследует в этот вечер их обоих. Шанс на победу уже представлялся мизерным, но ничья не приравнивалась автоматически к поражению, и это определённо радовало. Он просто не мог не радоваться.  
Ульрих, несомненно, видел его улыбки, но продолжал хранить царственное молчание. Его взгляд был направлен на колоду и на пальцы, перекладывающие карты. Юргена вновь охватило чувство, схожее с тем, что уже проявилось во время пребывания в казино. Тогда ему казалось, что Ульрих управляет шариком, теперь, что гипнотизирует его пальцы. Мгновение – карты рассыпались, усеяв собой столешницу и пол.  
– А если за эти три партии никто из нас не выиграет? – спросил Юрген, сгребая всю колоду и перетасовывая в последний раз.  
– Я буду великодушен и подарю победу тебе, – ответил Ульрих.  
– Идёт.  
– Не сомневался, что такое решение придётся тебе по душе.  
– Знать бы ещё, что послужило причиной для поблажек.  
– Победа нужна тебе. Ты за неё бьёшься.  
– У тебя совсем нет интереса?  
– Есть. И сильнее, чем ты можешь представить.  
– Тогда почему не хочешь победить?  
– Кто сказал такую глупость? Хочу. Просто не демонстрирую окружающим силу своего желания. Кому станет лучше от того, что моя нервозность прорвётся наружу?  
Юрген отложил колоду в сторону. Сделал большой глоток, стараясь с помощью алкоголя выжечь нервозность, поселившуюся внутри. Теперь он практически ничего не видел и не слышал, не ощущал. Вкус вина, совсем недавно раскрывавшийся на рецепторах всеми оттенками, оставался за гранью восприятия.  
Юрген боялся брать в руки свои карты, поскольку не сомневался, что там окажется очередная дрянь. Уверенность и непробиваемость Ульриха окончательно уничтожали крохи его собственного самообладания. В руках у Ульриха могли быть абсолютно любые карты. Он ничем не выдавал внутренние переживания, если они вообще наличествовали. С одинаковым выражением лица он мог наблюдать и за тем разбросом, что был прежде, и за комбинацией, гарантировавшей ему победу.  
Юргену хотелось схватить со стола бутылку, сделать несколько больших глотков, чтобы не думать об этом, не накручивать себя, а расслабиться хотя бы на мгновение. Однако он продолжал неспешно потягивать напиток из бокала. Сгрёб со стола карты и посмотрел, какая чушь оказалась в руках теперь. Не такая уж и чушь, если разобраться. После третьей раздачи Юрген стал обладателем фулл-хауса – три валета и две шестёрки. Оставалось уповать на то, что Ульриху повезло меньше, и он сейчас выложит на стол разномастные карты, неспособные составить достойную конкуренцию достаточно сильной комбинации. Подумав об этом, Юрген расслабился и почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.  
Он был почти на всю сотню процентов уверен в том, что у Ульриха не самая лучшая из комбинаций. Если вообще имеется таковая, а не очередная старшая карта, как было в двух предыдущих партиях, разрешившихся в ничью, когда на руках у каждого поочерёдно оказалось по королю.  
– Неужели флэш-рояль? Или стрит-флэш?  
– Не скажу.  
– Правильно, не говори. Показывай, – произнёс Ульрих.  
Юрген окончательно расправился с содержимым своего бокала, потянулся, чтобы налить ещё. В общем-то, он собирался пить, независимо от того, что ожидает впереди – победа или поражение. В первом случае объяснять причину возлияний не требовалось, во второй, в целом, всё тоже было очевидно. Приглушить вой принципов, отделаться от надоедливой совести, не думать о том, что ему приходится делать. И с кем.  
– Фулл-хаус, – торжества в голосе не промелькнуло, но какие-то отголоски гордости за себя точно чувствовались, Юрген, открывая свои карты одну за другой, сам это заметил.  
Ульрих пристально смотрел на эту комбинацию, пальцы сжались на собственных картах до побелевших костяшек. Ничего не говоря, он тоже потянулся к бутылке и наполнил свой бокал почти до краёв. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.  
– Что ж, – протянул задумчиво. – Карточный долг – это святое. Не выплатить его всё равно, что признать себя бесчестным человеком, с которым не стоит иметь дел.  
Взяв одну карту из своей пятёрки листов, Ульрих бросил её на другой конец стола. Карта упала рубашкой вверх, и Юрген, не тратя время на раздумья, перевернул её. Четвёртый валет, которого ему не хватило, чтобы составить каре. На мгновение показалось, что сейчас Ульрих откроет остальные карты, и там окажутся две пары, одну из которых составят шестёрки. Потом пришло осознание, что это будет крайне просто и слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
В следующую секунду последнее его умозаключение получило подтверждение. На стол легла одна карта с буквой «А» и изображением красного ромба. За ней вторая, с розовым сердцем. Юрген знал, что сейчас будет ещё одна, но уже с чёрным символом, а потом ещё. То самое чёртово каре, которое не удалось собрать ему. А, впрочем, даже четыре валета не могли спасти его положение.  
– Со словами, брошенными на ветер, карточный долг не сравнить, – добавил Ульрих, задавив в себе улыбку. – Ты ведь знал, на что соглашался, правда?  
– Я могу развернуться и уйти, – заметил Юрген. – И только попробуй меня остановить.  
– Угрожаешь? Забавно. Что же будет? Натравишь на меня своего бывшего опекуна? Думаешь, ему понравится та информация, которую он получит от меня? Думаешь, он одобрит твои методы ведения расследования?  
– А ты пытаешься меня шантажировать?  
– Теперь мы играем уже не в покер, а в своеобразные невидимые шахматы. Ты делаешь ход, и я отвечаю тебе тем же. Интересно доиграть партию до конца. Или предпочитаешь агрессивный стиль игры? Сметёшь с доски фигуры, а её саму швырнёшь в окно, выражаясь образно?  
– Можно попробовать, – усмехнулся Юрген, переставляя наполненный бокал и поднимаясь со своего места.  
Он обогнул стол, и Ульрих, разгадав этот маневр, тоже сменил положение. Они вновь оказались лицом к лицу, но теперь уже по одну сторону стола.  
– И чего ты ждёшь? – спросил Ульрих.  
– Какого-нибудь условного знака?  
– Я рассчитываю исключительно на твою честность. И не думаю, что в этих знаках есть какая-то необходимость. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
– Минет за пару честных ответов? Как это унизительно и жалко, – подвёл итог Юрген, повторяя свою недавнюю фразу.  
– Как получать, так и делать. Но тебе же нужна эта информация, правда? О, Лорелей, моя нежная убийца с очаровательным голосом, – протянул Ульрих издевательским тоном, подталкивая Юргена к решительным действиям.  
– Очень.  
– Приступай.  
В этот момент Юрген ненавидел весь мир, а одного отдельно взятого человека – особенно. Странно, но этим человеком был вовсе не Ульрих с его условиями и требованиями. Ненавидел Юрген себя и свою глупость. Он был уверен, что, спустя определённое количество времени, сумел бы подобрать иной вариант поиска и получения информации, но он жаждал сэкономить время. И самое дикое – не хотел верить в причастность Ульриха к убийству.  
Обратись он к людям Вернера, они, несомненно, выложили бы на стол информацию, в которой чёрным по белому значилось именно то, чего Юрген признавать не хотел. И не столь важно: правда или вымысел. Когда дело касалось Ульриха, они могли и без зазрения совести подтасовать факты.  
Что ж...  
Не стоило думать, что Ульрих примет его с распростёртыми объятиями и моментально всё расскажет, не придумав очередного развлечения.  
За те десять лет их знакомства, Ульрих столько раз услышал отказ, что не хватало пальцев на руках и ногах, чтобы сосчитать. Теперь он ухватился за карточный долг, как утопающий цепляется за спасательный круг. А Юрген почему-то подумал, что после этого обоим будет проще. Его накроет приступом отвращения от подобных, не совсем добровольных, но и не совсем принудительных поступков. Ульрих же, наконец, получит своё и успокоится, ну, или разочаруется, поняв, что десятилетие ожидания того не стоило. Цена оказалась неоправданно завышенной.  
Он наклонился, оперся обеими ладонями на подлокотники, пристально глядя в глаза Ульриха. Признаться откровенно, он запутался, не зная, как следует себя вести. То ли вспомнить опыт прошлого и повторить в настоящем, то ли начать всё сначала, уничтожив мысли о былом.  
– Давай, Юрген. Порадуй меня, – усмехнулся Ульрих, протянув руку вперёд и убирая от его лица прядь волос.  
– Радовать тебя будут мальчики по вызову, – огрызнулся Юрген. – И сосать с проглотом, изображая экстаз и восторг от происходящего – тоже. Я просто отрабатываю стоимость информации. Не представляю, зачем говорю это, но всё-таки хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
– А в финале снова сблюёшь на меня в порыве страсти?  
– Не зарекаюсь.  
Почему-то он был уверен, что Ульрих не сможет промолчать и обязательно что-то скажет. Не сказал, намотал волосы на руку и ощутимо, намеренно причиняя боль, потянул за них. И хотя можно было предположить, что он захочет повторить один из памятных поцелуев, ознаменовавших ту ночь с перестрелками, ранением и спонтанной операцией, где вместо анестезии был лишь голос собеседника, а вместо дезинфицирующего раствора водка, ничего подобного не произошло.  
– Грёбанная ты сука, – прошипел Юрген, цепляя пуговицу на брюках и вытаскивая её из петли. – Что ж всё вечно в тебя упирается? Куда не пойди, везде на тебя напорешься.  
– И тебя не смущает тот факт, что я всё это слышал? – поинтересовался Ульрих, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– Для тебя и старался, – хмыкнул Юрген, облизав губы и проведя по ним языком. – Услаждаю слух нежными речами. Если не услышал, могу повторить ещё раз.  
– Повтори, если смелости хватит.  
Привычно-зелёные глаза потемнели, а Юрген усмехнулся и произнёс:  
– Сука.  
Получилось шипяще-сдавленно, поскольку пальцы крепко вцепились в галстук-бабочку, потянули за него. Спустя мгновение, ладонь легла на шею, прихватывая, заставляя запрокинуть голову и выдохнуть с шумом.  
– Ты не можешь без этого, да?  
– Без чего.  
– Без попыток вывести меня из состояния равновесия.  
– Искушение слишком велико. Твои эмоции безумно грязные и восхитительно сладкие.  
– Чокнутый провокатор.  
– Мне просто нравится тебя бесить.  
– Не думал о том, что однажды за свои шутки можешь дорого поплатиться?  
– И что ты сделаешь?  
– Пристрелю тебя.  
– Не верю. Во-первых, тебе не с руки портить отношения с Вернером, а я продолжаю оставаться его помощником. Во-вторых, тебе будет до безумия скучно жить, если я исчезну из твоего окружения. Скажешь, не так? Убеждай в этом других, но не меня.  
– Так, – подтвердил Ульрих. – Именно так.  
Юрген ухмыльнулся. Он собирался отразить очередную атаку в словесной пикировке, но отбивать оказалась нечего. Ульрих с явным неудовольствием вынужден был признать правдивость чужих слов, пусть и верны они были лишь наполовину.  
То, что касалось Вернера, определённо не имело никакого значения. Просто придавало определённую эмоциональную окраску, позволяя Юргену почувствовать себя весомой фигурой в обществе. Не мальчик на побегушках, а помощник, пресс-секретарь и ещё море разных обозначений сомнительной должности. Воспринимали его многие, вероятно, лишь как ставленника по протекции. Старая дружба не ржавела, Вернер продолжал поддерживать сына своего лучшего друга и некогда делового партнёра – Фридриха Нильсена. Отсутствие или наличие незаурядных способностей и завидной хватки не играло решающей роли. Мнение Ульриха было и того омерзительнее. Он – Юрген так предполагал – делал ставку на бывшую любовную историю в анамнезе.  
Именно это знание и раздражало Ульриха сильнее всего. Он никогда не мог понять, почему Юрген, постоянно отталкивающий его, продолжает бегать на цырлах перед Вернером. Всё это пробуждало в нём раздражение, презрение, ненависть и – очевидно – ревность.  
Вот и сейчас он старательно разыгрывал непреклонность, демонстрировал желание унизить, но, в итоге, не выдержал.  
Все поцелуи его, кроме самого первого, перехваченного во время происшествия на дороге, были такими. Горячими, порывистыми, кусачими, почти болезненными. И сейчас ладонь, скользнувшая на шею, обхватившая за затылок, стиснула почти до боли, не позволяя вырваться и самостоятельно проявить инициативу. Юргену оставалось лишь покорно сносить эти действия, понимая, что сам он ничего лучше не придумает. Всё, что нужно, сделают за него. У него есть выбор, но не сказать, что особенно впечатляющий: либо принять поставленные условия, согласившись с ними и ответив, либо оттолкнуть и снова повторить коронное «нет».  
Правильнее было, конечно, второе. И с точки зрения морали, и с позиции человека разумного, для которого на первом месте не сиюминутные порывы и желания, а тщательно продуманные планы.  
Почему-то он был уверен, что ничего подобного с ним не повторится. Но повторялось, хоть антураж и отличался. И не было твёрдой почвы под спиной, окровавленных пальцев и горячего пистолета в ладони. Но он снова целовался с этим человеком и не хотел останавливаться, мысленно ведя с собой не слишком обнадёживающий диалог. Итогом этого общения стало вполне закономерное заключение: он слишком увлёкся игрой, перешёл установленную границу. Хотел соблазнить, но соблазнился сам. Он намеренно выбирал такой костюм, не случайно распустил волосы и приехал в казино. Он собирался поговорить с Ульрихом, но подсознательно ожидал именно такого завершения вечера.  
Когда рядом, в пределах досягаемости, оказывался Ульрих, логика впадала в персональный коматоз. Зато пробуждались чувства и ощущения, мирно пребывавшие в состоянии сна. Иногда Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что прекрасно сможет прожить в одиночестве, потом с неудовольствием резюмировал: аскетом и асексуалом ему никогда не стать. Жаль только, что выбор пал на одну из самых неподходящих для любви кандидатур. Список возглавлял, несомненно, Вернер, но он уже считался пройденным этапом.  
Юргену не стоило переходить установленные границы и не следовало увлекаться. Он понимал это, как никто другой.  
Однако... Всё, что могло случиться, уже случилось.  
Он укусил Ульриха за губу и усмехнулся этому. Руки действовали споро, уверенно расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке. Ладони скользнули под ткань, прикасаясь, проводя по коже. Юрген внимательно рассматривал многочисленные шрамы на ней. Один из этих шрамов был ему прекрасно знаком. Юрген не удержался, приспустил рубашку с плеча, прижался губами к более светлой коже, лизнул, вспоминая, с каким внутренним страхом и невероятной дрожью разрезал повреждённое место, чтобы добраться до пули. К счастью, всё обошлось.  
Прикосновения его губ были лёгкими и кратковременными, разве что для одного шрама Юрген сделал исключение.  
Он не собирался задерживаться здесь дольше положенного. Он хотел поскорее сбежать и от Ульриха, и от своей совести, и от самого себя. Он не хотел признавать, что его всё происходящее возбуждает. Ещё меньше хотелось признавать правдивость чужих слов о собственном желании, замаскированном под выплату карточного долга.  
Во рту как будто пересохло, нервозность резко взметнулась вверх, уничтожая пределы шкалы. Юрген повторно облизал губы, потянул вниз брюки и нижнее бельё Ульриха.  
Ладонь вновь вплелась ему в волосы, притягивая ближе к паху. Слов уже не было, остались только действия и инстинкт, который так старательно усыпляли в течение продолжительного времени.  
В голове настойчиво билась всего одна мысль, состоящая из маловразумительного слова «Хочу». Он действительно хотел, прилагая немалое количество усилий для сохранения внешнего спокойствия. Сотни раз он успел проклясть ту встречу, когда они с Ульрихом столкнулись впервые. Когда заметил на себе заинтересованный взгляд.  
Вернер недовольно кривился. Отец от лучшего друга не отставал. Обоим молодой Штайн вставал поперёк глотки своей неуступчивостью и нежеланием переходить в категорию марионеток. Ульрих игнорировал чужие выпады, он подошёл, чтобы поприветствовать, а в итоге так и просидел вместе с ними весь вечер, глядя на перекошенные от ненависти лица. В голове Юргена тогда родилось огромное количество мыслей, связанных с этим человеком. Но сильнее всего отпечатались две. Раз. Ульриху наплевать на мнение окружающих. Два. Произношение его звучит необычно. Судя по имени, он коренной немец, а в речи всё равно английский акцент проскальзывает.  
Теперь от акцента не осталось и следа, но в воспоминаниях речь продолжала звучать с английским налётом, и горячее дыхание опаляло шею будто наяву.  
Поглощённый своими чувствами к Вернеру, Юрген тогда отказывался думать, что однажды сменит приоритеты, обратив свой взор в сторону другого мужчины; уверенные заявления Ульриха веселили.  
Однако в жизни всё случается не так, как предполагает человек.  
Признаться в собственном остром, затмевающем способность логично размышлять желании было гораздо сложнее, чем перевернуть всё с ног на голову и сыграть в принуждение. Сложнее стремления снова подобрать необходимый набор матерных слов, оскорблений, усмешек, к которому Юрген возвращался, только бы не рассказывать об истинном положении вещей.  
«Зачем ты сюда пришёл? Зачем поехал с ним? Узнать о «Лорелей» ты мог и через Вернера. Так почему?».  
Ответ на все поставленные вопросы был очевиден. Юрген сам сознательно искал встречи и не только потому, что всё упиралось в информацию. Ему просто хотелось провести вечер вместе с этим человеком, хотя и не совсем так, как всё сложилось в реальности.  
Ульрих ничего не говорил, но дыхание его было тяжёлым и без труда компенсировало молчаливость, демонстрируя истинное положение вещей. Ладонь его так и не выпуталась из волос, продолжая стискивать пряди. Не больно, но вполне ощутимо.  
Оторвавшись на мгновение от своего занятия, Юрген посмотрел вверх. Ульрих закрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку сидения и явно наслаждался происходящим.  
Отстраниться вовремя не удалось, солоноватая жидкость оказалась во рту и теперь стекала по подбородку из приоткрытых губ. Юрген, недолго думая, вытер её рукавом пиджака. Собственное присутствие рядом с Ульрихом виделось столь абсурдным, как и сперма на дорогой ткани.  
Поднявшись с колен, Юрген вновь вернулся в исходное положение, опершись руками на подлокотники.  
– А теперь расскажи мне о «Лорелей», – произнёс деловым тоном, без всяких сантиментов и слов о любви.  
Ульрих не ответил, вместо этого приложил палец к припухшим губам, очертил их контур, скользнул по нижней, провёл прямо посередине. Ладонь опустилась ниже, стиснула подбородок. В глазах Ульриха прочитывалось вполне красноречивое послание, не имеющее ничего общего с любовью и восторгом. Этот взгляд Юрген видел уже неоднократно у других людей, с которыми ему доводилось спать.  
– Ради Вернера ты, наверное, ещё не то способен сделать, – хмыкнул Ульрих. – Интересно, почему? Почему ты бегаешь за ним преданной собачонкой, когда тебя ценят ниже таракана, живущего за плинтусом?  
– Тебя потянуло в дебри философских размышлений?  
– Почти. Скорее на решение актуальных проблем.  
– Я бы предпочёл разговор о твоём клубе.  
– А он не мой. Я продал его больше года назад, – вынес свой приговор Ульрих. – Видимо, новому владельцу название пришлось по душе, вот он его и оставил.  
– Ты... – дальше этого процесс не пошёл, окончательно затормозив в тот момент, когда Юрген заметил нечто такое, чего не видел прежде.  
Желая проверить догадку, он ухватился за рукав пиджака, сдёргивая вещь с Ульриха.  
Провернуть задуманный трюк получилось только со второго раза, но ошибки быть не могло. На пол полетело четыре карты самого разного достоинства – ни единого туза. Двойка, шестёрка, девятка и десятка. Истинные карты, выпавшие Ульриху во время последней раздачи. Четыре насмешливых туза продолжали лежать на столе, а Юрген метнулся к оставшейся колоде. Перевернул листы карт, раскрывая. Да, сомнений быть не могло. На столе было восемь тузов, и все они хохотали над ним в голос.  
Тон задавал, впрочем, король, которого даже спущенные штаны не портили. Он сидел, прикрыв половину лица ладонью, и смеялся. Смеялся так заразительно, что, не будь Юрген тем самым недотёпой-неудачником, которого только что наебали во всех смыслах, посмеялся бы за компанию от души.  
– Откуда ты знал, что я выберу именно такую колоду? – почему-то именно это стало первой связной мыслью, пришедшей Юргену на ум.  
– Потому что я знаю тебя. Всё новое тебя страшит, вот и работаешь с проверенными вариантами. Карты не стали исключением. Я с самого начала знал, что ты возьмёшь именно их.  
– Когда ты успел их спрятать?  
– Позволь мне удержать это знание в секрете.  
– Нет.  
– Я не стану говорить в отсутствии адвоката. Можешь повторить ещё несколько раз, ответа не получишь.  
– Все мои действия так предсказуемы, да? – спросил Юрген.  
Он чувствовал, как подгибаются ноги. Находясь в одиночестве, он осел бы на пол, обхватил голову руками и сидел в одном положении целую вечность. Но рядом находился Ульрих, и это порядком мешало процессу самобичевания и самоненависти.  
– Не все. Разумеется, не все. Однако в некоторых прослеживается определённая закономерность.  
Юрген сам не понял, что на него нашло, но ничего лучше он в этот момент не придумал. Рука потянулась к полному бокалу. Сделав большой глоток, Юрген прополоскал рот, а после выплюнул смесь из вина, слюны и спермы, вкус которой всё ещё ощущался на языке, в лицо Ульриху.  
– Ублюдок, – процедил сквозь зубы.  
Столь детский поступок должного эффекта не произвёл. Ульрих достал из кармана платок, вытер лицо и усмехнулся.  
– Это было по-своему забавно. В любом случае, если я и обманул тебя, то не на сто процентов. «Лорелей» действительно перестала меня интересовать, и я вышвырнул её на рынок. Покупателем стал некто Кристоф Медер. Если тебя интересует судьба заведения, можешь наведаться туда, самостоятельно разведать обстановку и пообщаться с новым владельцем. Или побеги к Вернеру с просьбой о содействии, и он поможет тебе получить пропуск. Ах да, Штефан Хайнц, знакомый нам обоим, земля ему пухом, приходил ко мне с теми же необоснованными обвинениями, что и ты. Его очередное расследование привело к «Лорелей», и к тому, что там творится теперь. Сначала он меня обвинял во всём, потом почему-то решил выбрать в качестве союзника, а я не смог отказать.  
– И плата за эту мизерную информацию была идентичная?  
– Ну что ты. Конечно, нет. С определёнными людьми я могу договориться и на словах.  
– Почему же для меня такие привилегии?  
– Наверное, он всё же сумел попасть в клуб и узнал, что там творится. Хотя, его смерть может быть связана и не с этим клубом. Мало ли, кому способен помешать политический обозреватель, создающий сенсации с разоблачением одну за другой, – продолжал Ульрих, проигнорировав вопрос Юргена.  
– Ты знаешь, кто его убил?  
– Уверен, что это было заказное убийство. А они всегда очень плохо раскрываются. Найти исполнителя не проблема. Заказчика уже сложнее. Но замечу одну вещь. Когда речь не заходит о личных отношениях, ты весьма сообразителен. Потому не сомневаюсь, что со временем сумеешь добраться до истины.  
– Что не так с личными отношениями? Качество полученного аванса не удовлетворило?  
– Говорю же, полный кретин, – Ульрих снова вернул себе презентабельный вид, надев штаны и пиджак.  
– Это не ответ.  
– Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?  
– Нет, – солгал Юрген, хотя, как и всё, что было связано с этим человеком, мог воспроизвести мысленно в мельчайших подробностях.  
Ульрих эту маленькую ложь заметил, усмехнулся и покачал головой, словно удивлялся чужому упрямству и желанию отрицать очевидные факты.  
– Если вдруг вспомнишь, знай, что мои слова всё ещё в силе.


	8. 8.

Жевательная резинка, которую он не выпускал изо рта всё время, пока находился за рулём.  
Две чашки молочного чая «оолонг», половина бутылки минеральной воды, бутерброды из кускового тунца и нескольких сухих, похожих на пластинки зерновых хлебцев.  
Два захода в ванную комнату и вполне реализованное стремление почистить зубы. Двойная мята и жидкость для полоскания рта с ромашкой.  
Несколько самых разнообразных оттенков вкуса, которые всё равно не смогли перебить и заглушить определённое послевкусие.  
Глядя за тем, как исчезает в стоке вместе с водой пена ядреной мятной пасты, Юрген тяжело вздыхал.  
Несмотря на то, что с момента встречи прошло уже добрых два часа, он продолжал копаться в собственных мыслях и искренне себя ненавидеть за совершённые промахи. А Ульриха – за открытые насмешки и стремление получить желаемое любыми путями.  
Вернувшись домой, Юрген собирался уделить время материалам, собранным работниками полиции. Но вместо этого отмокал под душем и терзал зубную щётку, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого послевкусия, запечатлевшегося не то, что на рецепторах, а, скорее, на подкорке мозга.  
Юрген сидел на веранде, пристально разглядывая мотыльков, слетевшихся на приглушённый свет фонаря. Рекс, которому внепланово перепала целая баночка размягчённого стараниями хозяина тунца, несколько минут носился по веранде, как заведённый, виляя хвостом, утыкаясь мокрым носом в руку и пытаясь облизать ладонь. Юрген потрепал пса по холке и снова обратил взор в сторону монитора ноутбука, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что там отражалось. Вместе с тем он выстраивал собственные теории, и они шли параллельно тем, которые выдвигали сотрудники полиции, никак с ними не пересекаясь.  
Юргену не давали покоя мысли о постояльцах гостиницы, которых следовало основательно перешерстить, а не отметать, как вариант, сосредоточившись на варианте с самоубийством. Кажется, ему предстояло заняться этим в самое ближайшее время, ведь принимать чужую версию Юрген отказывался.  
Говоря откровенно, он просто не видел в жизни Штефана причин для подобного поступка. Наложить на себя руки мог человек, окончательно разочаровавшийся в жизни, получавший от неё один тычок за другим, при полном отсутствии каких-либо, даже самых мелких и незначительных, поблажек. В такой сценарий события судьбы Штефана втискиваться отказывались. Его карьера находилась на пике и не собиралась идти вниз, оставляя журналиста без работы и средств. Нищенское существование ему однозначно не грозило и в случае увольнения, поскольку в ближайшем окружении затесался Вернер, и уж он-то точно не оставил бы своего зятя без денег. История любви с Хайди развивалась на удивление ровно и гладко. У них никогда не вспыхивало диких скандалов, они, вероятно, не подозревали о том, какими могут быть неразрешимые противоречия. Со всех сторон Штефана ожидало процветание и счастье.  
С чего бы ему хвататься за пистолет?  
«А твоему отцу?», – неизменно напоминало подсознание.  
Юрген с неудовольствием резюмировал, что и здесь не видел причин, толкнувших Фридриха на столь решительный шаг. Спонтанность? Для этого тоже должны быть предпосылки. Любая спонтанность рождается из долгих размышлений, как бы странно это не звучало. Человек просто откладывает решение до лучших времён, а когда они наступают, вспоминает о прежних идеях, загорается ими и именует это спонтанностью, только и всего.  
Привязывать смерть отца к смерти Штефана было как-то глупо, но параллель между этими случаями возникала сама собой, настолько похож оказался визуальный ряд в обоих случаях.  
Посмотрев на часы, Юрген вздохнул. Скоро рассвет, а он ещё не ложился.  
На сообщение, оставленное редактору, ответа не последовало.  
Письмо герр Штольц тоже проигнорировал.  
Но, по правде сказать, Юрген особо на завидное везение не рассчитывал. В его жизни о везении, как таковом, говорить не приходилось. Только работа, работа и ещё раз работа в стремлении получить хоть пару поблажек в противовес всей мерзости, с которой пришлось столкнуться.  
Он собирался добраться до Штольца в любой момент, как только это станет возможным, и пара дней, в общем-то, большой роли не играла. Рано или поздно редактор вернётся, и тогда разговор с ним состоится в обязательном порядке.  
– Пойдёшь в комнату? – поинтересовался Юрген, обращаясь к Рексу.  
Пёс поднял морду, посмотрел на хозяина осоловелым взором и снова уснул. Ответ был очевиден. Юрген усмехнулся, погасил свет на веранде и проскользнул внутрь дома. Следовало окончательно попрощаться с нервозностью и уделить сну хотя бы пару часов.  
Ровно столько в итоге и вышло. Проснулся Юрген в привычное для себя время, несколько минут неотрывно смотрел в потолок, внимательно его разглядывая. Сейчас он окончательно уверился в целесообразности отказа от воспоминаний. Нет их – нет мучений. Приятнее было думать, что вчерашний вечер приснился целиком и полностью, а если и не приснился, то тоже ничего страшного. В сравнении с тем, что случалось с ним прежде – это детские забавы и как-то несерьёзно.  
Юрген был склонен ставить под сомнение правдивость высказывания, гласившего, что утро вечера мудренее, но сегодня впервые прочувствовал всё в реальности. Да, действительно, в сравнении с вечером его порядком отпустило.  
Ответственность, возложенная на него, тоже сыграла не последнюю роль в формировании отношения к происходящему. Она, в определённой мере, дисциплинировала и помогала правильно расставлять приоритеты. Личная жизнь на порядок отставала от необходимости разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, обнаружив людей, причастных к смерти Штефана. На первом месте, разумеется, значилось расследование, и Юрген не имел права погружаться с головой в переживания. В сравнении с рабочими моментами назвать их важными можно было с большой натяжкой.  
Ульрих, что закономерно, никак о себе не напоминал. Но ему и не нужно было это делать, чтобы поселиться в мыслях и никогда оттуда не исчезать.  
– Pussy-cat, pussy-cat,  
Where have you been?  
I've been to London  
To look at the King.  
Pussy-cat, pussy-cat,  
What did you there?  
I frightened a little mouse  
Under his chair.  
Детский стишок сам собой пришёл на ум, и Юрген не удержался от желания процитировать его, пусть и немного видоизменённым, подставив вместо королевы короля.  
Ко вчерашнему происшествию подобная вариация подходила гораздо сильнее, нежели оригинальная версия, хоть замена и нарушала всю ритмическую конструкцию.  
– Нет ничего такого, что длилось бы вечно, – задумчиво произнёс Юрген. – Немного времени, и ты позабудешь о своих промахах. Забудешь навсегда.  
Здесь можно было посмеяться, отметил уже мысленно, а не вслух.  
Речь Ульриха врезалась в память не хуже, чем выходка. Наверное, всё дело в том, что она оказалась весьма своевременной и попала в цель, выбив сто из ста. Она подтвердила, а не опровергла подозрения.  
_«Если бы ты смотрел не только Вернеру в рот, то увидел бы намного больше, чем сейчас»._  
В конечном итоге, они поругались. И дело было даже не в подтасованных картах, не в блефе с последовавшим нечестным выигрышем, а в Вернере. Стоило только заговорить о нём, как показное стремление дурачиться, присущее Ульриху, испарялось в неизвестном направлении, уступая место иным качествам. Они к себе не располагали, а отталкивали, поскольку именовались цинизмом, грубостью и желанием унизить собеседника. Чем, собственно, Ульрих и занимался в своё удовольствие, припоминая все промахи, какие только приходили на ум. Юрген не собирался покорно выслушивать это, ничего не говоря в ответ. Он вступил в перепалку, не оставшись в долгу. В итоге же покинул кабинет в отвратительном настроении, громко хлопнув дверью.  
_«Ты всегда был игрушкой, окружённой иллюзией собственной значимости. Неужели не видел, кем являлся, по сути? Никогда не думал об этом? Если ответишь, что не думал, я тебе не поверю»._  
Ульрих снова бил прямо в центр. Он знал, что не ошибается в своих предположениях.  
Признать это в его присутствии для Юргена представлялось невозможной задачей. Он не мог согласиться. Просто не мог. Из принципа.  
Потому занял оборонительную позицию.  
– Добрый дядюшка Вернер, – усмехался Ульрих. – Ты думаешь, что я никогда не видел его таким? Тогда придётся разочаровать: ты ошибаешься. Долгое время он неплохо ладил с моим отцом. Тоже пожимали друг другу руки при встрече и носили гордое звание друзей. И что мы получили в итоге? Я помню Вернера другим. Он шутил, дарил мне подарки, когда приходил к нам домой, делал комплименты матери. Куда это делось потом? Полагаю, что отступило под напором желания отхватить себе весь пирог, а не кусок его. Отец сказал, что мне лучше убраться отсюда, пока ничего плохого не случилось. Я смотрел на него огромными глазами и не мог произнести ни слова. Он мне ничего не объяснил. Просто сказал, что через некоторое время я уеду в Англию, буду учиться там. Мама поддержала это решение, и меня вышвырнули из привычной жизни. Когда я вернулся, у Вернера уже сменились приоритеты, друзья и отношение к моей семье. Мне казалось, что нет ничего хуже отвратительно пафосной атмосферы частных английских школ и удушающей – их университетов. Желая избавиться от эмоциональной давки, я вернулся сюда. Вовремя вернулся, как показала практика, поскольку в противном случае и меня, и всю мою семью сравняли бы с землёй, отказав даже в самом дешёвом памятнике. Отец не писал мне о том, что здесь творится. Он почему-то был уверен, что мне необходимо держаться в стороне от деловых вопросов, оберегал. В результате молчания едва не остался на руинах империи, построенной с таким трудом.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Он слишком честный, мой отец. Слишком. Даже там, где следовало бы хитрить. Людям свойственно заблуждаться и верить, что за улыбками скрывается доброе отношение. Иногда всё бывает наоборот. Так и с Вернером. На самом деле, я не жалею, что вернулся именно в тот момент. Иначе не нашёл бы того, что придало мне сил.  
– И что же это было?  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе нужны подсказки.  
– Я? – этот разговор напоминал Юргену сцену из нелепого мыльного сериала, героем которого он по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался, но, зная склонность Ульриха к некой театрализации происходящего, сомневаться в правильности предположения не приходилось.  
– Ты, – Ульрих усмехнулся. – Именно ты. Уже тогда привлекающий внимание, соблазнительный, надменный и по уши влюблённый в Вернера. Упустить это из вида было невозможно, совершенно точно. С тех пор для меня стало делом принципа отвоевать то, на что нацелился Вернер, укрепить своё положение в обществе и отхватить бонус.  
– Но если первые два пункта оказались тебе под силу, то третий до сих пор находится в подвешенном состоянии. Получить бонус не получилось.  
– Мы не последний день живём на свете. Надеюсь. Так что всё впереди.  
– Очередная подстава? Или брать выше? Похищение и попытка спровоцировать стокгольмский синдром? Уж не моим ли спасителем ты себя возомнил? Не слишком много на себя берёшь?  
Именно эти слова и стали для него точкой отсчёта, положившей начало скандалу. Первым взбесился Ульрих, который, кажется, действительно считал себя единственной надеждой потерянной души, неспособной самостоятельно разобраться, как жить дальше.  
Воспоминания о прошлом возникали в памяти так некстати, словно нарочно сбивали с толку, пророча победу Ульриху. Помогая ему её одержать.  
Юрген смаковал ощущения.  
Вода в лицо, алые от смущения щёки и пристальный взгляд, не оставляющий его ни на секунду, преследующий по пятам.  
Было в этом молчаливом общении что-то ненормальное, категорически неправильное, даже противоестественное. Но он перехватывал этот взгляд и отвечал тем же. Смотрел, пристально, практически не отводя глаз, лишь изредка нарушая зрительный контакт. Он выгибал шею, запрокидывал голову, прикусывал губы и царапал ногтями ткань пиджака Вернера. Он стонал громче, чем обычно, заставляя Вернера зажимать ему рот ладонью. Он почти кричал, изображая экстаз, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме взгляда уже не зелёных, а почти чёрных глаз, скользящего по лицу. Этот взгляд одновременно возбуждал, ласкал и убивал. Душил увереннее чем ладонь, сдавливающая шею. Причинял боль сильнее, чем пальцы, оставляющие синяки на бёдрах.  
Юрген не знал, что тогда чувствовал наблюдатель, но сам испытывал именно эту гамму ощущений. Он работал напоказ, забывая о Вернере, о своей якобы великой любви к нему. Обо всём, кроме человека, неотрывно смотревшего на него, а после тихо прикрывшего дверь подсобки, залитой ярким светом.  
Странно даже то, что он не сказал ничего Вернеру, не остановил, не заорал от неожиданности и испуга, не подумал, что Ульрих может отправиться к Фридриху и расписать в подробностях, чем занимаются его сын и лучший друг. Странно, но он думал лишь о том, как продлить зрительный контакт и удержать внимание на себе. Не придумал ничего лучше, чем выставить себя малолетней шлюхой в чужих глазах. В этом он преуспел, не стоило сомневаться.  
Он отряхивал чёрный свитер, смывал с него капли спермы, разглаживал джинсы, которые и без того сидели идеально, поправлял волосы, вновь покусывал губы, глядя, как к ним приливает кровь.  
Вернер, как всегда в подобных случаях, был осторожен. Не оставлял на шее следов, не прикасался к губам, если только на мгновение, порывисто и без особого энтузиазма. В близости с ним не проскальзывало ничего особенного. Это можно было назвать и вовсе дрянным сексом, если бы не эмоции, сопровождающие процесс. Юрген наслаждался именно ими, осознанием, что его влюблённость нашла отклик, а не растворилась в пустоте.  
Из туалетной комнаты он выходил уже не с видом преступника, которого схватили прямо рядом с трупом, с пистолетом в руках. Во взгляде появилась уверенность, которая, правда, тут же испарилась, стоило кому-то дёрнуть за запястье и втащить в уже знакомую подсобку. Оттолкнуть к стене, опереться на неё обеими ладонями.  
– Значит, ты спишь с Вернером? Кто бы мог подумать? Время не имеет власти над некоторыми. Он по-прежнему подвержен слабостям и падок на юных мальчиков. Мне казалось, что это в прошлом, а выяснилось, что всё идёт по кругу, только мальчик другой, более сговорчивый, готовый подставляться по собственному желанию.  
– Ты вообще кто такой? – скривился Юрген, стараясь добавить в голос уничижительных ноток, но раздражения не добился, только усмешки.  
– У тебя короткая память, – губы всё-таки прижались к горлу, заставив прикусить кожу на ладони, чтобы не застонать. Вопреки ожиданиям было не противно, а приятно. – Сегодня вечером я представлялся. Точнее, твой отец и любовник меня представили. Но если желаешь, повторю лично. Ульрих Штайн.  
Он оттягивал ворот свитера, вылизывал шею.  
Теперь между ними не было дистанции и Вернера. Теперь между ними ничего не было, и взгляды пересекались на таком расстоянии, что искры вылетали снопами, стоило только посмотреть на воспитанника чопорных британских школ, вернувшегося в родные места.  
– И что тебе от меня нужно?  
– Я заберу тебя у него, – пообещал Ульрих.  
Оттолкнулся от стены, развернулся и ушёл, оставив Юргена в одиночестве. Юрген осел на пол, прикрыл лицо ладонями и несколько секунд просидел так, прежде чем из груди вырвался первый смешок, за ним второй, переходящий в дикий хохот.  
Сложно было позабыть такое обещание. Как и того, кто обещание давал. Прошедшие годы так и не стёрли его из памяти.  
Теперь, спустя несколько часов после скандала, Юрген приходил к выводу: выбор есть если не в любой ситуации, то в подавляющем большинстве случаев. И у него выбор тоже имелся. Достаточно было развернуться и уйти, наплевав на понятие карточного долга и прочей жизни по определённым понятиям. Его не остановили бы, не бросили в подвал с кляпом во рту, удерживая до тех пор, пока Вернер, обеспокоенный пропажей работника, не поставит на уши весь город. Ну, или пока Юрген не согласится выполнить все требования. Ульрих бы не пошёл на такое, поскольку умел рассуждать логически и понимал: никакой любви в подобных условиях не возникнет. А он, как бы смешно и наивно это не прозвучало, жаждал эмоциональной тяги, переходящей в зависимость.  
На такое простое решение Юргена не хватило. Откровенно говоря, он сам отказался от решительных действий, покорно опустившись на колени и покривлявшись исключительно ради приличия. Дурная игра не менее дурного актёра. Ответственность за происходящее целиком ложилась на его плечи. Не было здесь виновных, кроме него.  
Расслабившись – если эти мысли реально соотнести с расслаблением, – можно было провести в кровати не только утро, но и весь день. Официальное разрешение не появляться на рабочем месте до тех пор, пока расследование не будет завершено, сказывалось на дисциплине не лучшим образом. Однако Юрген не планировал отдавать победу лени. Сейчас у него не было работы, но собака никуда не делась, и её требовалось вытащить на прогулку.  
Звонок настиг Юргена ровно в тот момент, когда он, продолжая удерживать Рекса на поводке, спускался вниз по дорожке.  
– Доброе утро, герр Браун, – произнёс, стараясь добавить в голос бодрых ноток.  
– Доброе. Ты получил письмо от Райнера?  
– Да, – Юрген присел на корточки и отцепил поводок. – Вчера вечером. С документами уже ознакомился, но, по правде сказать, результатом сотрудничества не слишком удовлетворён.  
– Почему?  
– Мало данных. Всё это мне было известно и прежде, за исключением некоторых технических моментов. Я бы обрадовался, добавь они немного ясности, но ничего подобного нет. Надеюсь, что в дальнейшем полиция будет работать усерднее, и я смогу узнать то, что мне необходимо. На их месте я бы взялся за список постояльцев гостиницы, чем, наверное, и займусь в ближайшее время. Убийца вполне мог быть одним из них. Благо, что гостиница не слишком большая, и мне не придётся проверять тысячу людей, желая обнаружить в толпе одного единственного идеального подозреваемого. Что касается поездки в редакцию, то пока мне нечем похвастать, а опираться на сплетни, гуляющие среди коллег Штефана, я не собираюсь. Герр Штольц, редактор, вернётся через пару дней, с ним я и буду разговаривать. Полагаю, он сумеет пролить свет, если не на произошедшее, то хотя бы на темы, которыми занимался в последнее время Штефан.  
Юрген неспешно двигался по тропинке, одно за другим перечисляя свои действия на поприще частного сыска и понимая отчётливо, что о «Лорелей» не скажет ничего. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Пока герр Штольц не предоставит ему официальную информацию о задании, данном Хайнцу. Ульрих подтвердил слова Ганса, заметив, будто между прочим, что Штефан приходил к нему и просил о помощи. Но пока это всё оставалось на уровне слухов.  
После определённых поступков верить на слово Ульриху не получалось.  
Попрощавшись с Вернером, Юрген вновь мысленно вернулся к версии, связанной с постояльцами гостиницы. Раз уж утром она не показалась ему глупой, следовало всерьёз взяться за разработку и построение логической цепочки.  
Не сомневаясь в правильности своих поступков, Юрген набрал номер Лотара Райнера. Определённые моменты в отчёте, точнее полное их отсутствие, напрягали. Хотелось уточнить, почему никто не озаботился поиском материала со скрытых камер и почему не опросили сотрудников гостиницы. Уж они-то, имея доступ к номерам, вполне могли заметить что-то подозрительное в поведении постояльцев.  
Знакомство с этим человеком Юрген свёл несколько лет назад, как только получил должность пресс-секретаря. Вернер, приняв его на работу, решил не откладывать важные дела в долгий ящик и познакомил помощника со всеми «нужными» людьми, коих оказалось приличное количество. Определённые журналисты, сотрудники полиции, адвокаты, прокуроры, нотариусы, чиновники мелкого ранга и повыше... Их было так много, что голова шла кругом, но Юргену предписывалось запомнить всех и постараться заручиться поддержкой каждого.  
Лотар Райнер был одним из первых знакомых. Он постоянно отирался рядом с Вернером, но, вопреки ожиданиям, считался человеком до отвращения честным с восхитительно чистой репутацией. Такими, во всяком случае, были официальные данные. Что до неофициальных, то с ними Юргену ознакомиться не довелось. Однако не был он настолько наивен, чтобы верить: у знакомых Вернера нет грешков в анамнезе. Они имелись у всех. У него так в первую очередь. Меж тем, репутация его не соответствовала истине. И коллеги, и охрана Вернера, и все «нужные» люди знали не Юргена-шлюху, покупающего расположение деловых партнёров своим телом и талантами в области орального искусства. В их представлении он был изворотливым, немного циничным и поразительно холодным в эмоциональном плане – понятие отстранённым находилось ближе к истине – мужчиной, сосредоточенным на построении карьеры и стремлении угодить работодателю.  
На людях он и старался быть именно таким, периодически надевая подходящую к случаю маску. Однако в глубине души понимал, что они его не знают. Никто из тех, с кем он сталкивается лицом к лицу, не представляет, что творится в его душе теперь. Не имеет понятия, что там творилось прежде. Они все находятся за пределами его личной зоны доверия, и вряд ли однажды произойдут перемены. В мире был лишь один человек, давно нарушивший личное пространство и наследивший там грязными подошвами своих ботинок, оставивший на память о себе терпкий аромат брендового одеколона. В этом самом личном пространстве.  
Чрезмерная осведомлённость пугала сильнее всего, заставляя поворачивать назад и не просто уходить, а стремительно убегать, не разбирая дороги, не выстраивая определённого маршрута. Главное, подальше от этого человека.  
Юрген тяжело вздохнул и вновь сунул телефон в карман. Дозвониться до Лотара Райнера оказалось не так-то просто. Длинные гудки раздражали, а с ответом Лотар не торопился. Единственное, что оставалось – ждать, пока он сам не перезвонит.  
Снизойти до Юргена полицейский соизволил не менее чем через полчаса. Юрген за это время успел прошвырнуться по лесу, найти большую палку и поиграть с псом, бегая с ним наперегонки. Это сумасбродное решение не осталось безнаказанным. Зацепившись носком кроссовка, Юрген упал, но успел схватить палку, опередив Рекса.  
В отдалении шумела река, кричали птицы. Рекс склонился над Юргеном и деликатно гавкнул. Видимо, осведомился на собачьем языке, всё ли в порядке. Юрген ничего не ответил, только перекатился на бок и засмеялся заливисто.  
Его накрывало чувством сумасшедшей любви к жизни. Всё внезапно расцвело сотней ярких красок. И листья на деревьях, и трава, на которую он упал и следы от мокрой коры, оставшиеся на ладони, пахнущие землёй – миллионы оттенков, вкусов и запахов набросились на него одновременно, словно пробуждая от длительного сна и помогая почувствовать саму жизнь.  
Кажется, он сотни и тысячи дней подряд не испытывал прилива такого счастья, спровоцированного осознанием факта собственной причастности к миру. Рекс больше не гавкал, зато лез облизывать хозяину лицо. Юрген закрывался руками и продолжал хохотать до тех пор, пока из кармана толстовки не полилась привычная мелодия.  
– Хотели поговорить со мной? – поинтересовался Лотар.  
– Да, герр Райнер, – Юрген присел на землю, провёл ладонью по волосам, стряхивая травинки.  
От недавнего смешливого настроения не осталось ничего. Он моментально отбросил все отвлечённые мысли, сосредоточившись на собеседнике. Юрген отложил палку в сторону, чтобы не махать ею и лишний раз не провоцировать пса.  
Рекс, поняв, что играть с ним больше не будут, притих и чинно устроился рядом, не издавая ни звука. Образцово-показательная собака, как ни крути.  
– Интересует что-то конкретное?  
– Да. У меня к вам будет пара вопросов, которые хотелось бы прояснить. Во-первых, я не нашёл в предоставленных материалах информации о камерах слежения, установленных в комплексе. Не думаю, что ваши сотрудники не озаботились проверкой. Только вот прислать результаты мне не потрудились. Во-вторых, мне бы хотелось узнать, как продвигается работа с постояльцами, которые находились в ту ночь рядом в гостинице. Думаю, этим ваши подчинённые тоже займутся в ближайшее время, если уже не занялись. Опрос персонала тоже не повредит.  
– Ничего подозрительного в коридоре не происходило, – произнёс Лотар, внимательно выслушав Юргена. – В работе камер наблюдения не было зафиксировано каких-либо сбоев, потому к материалам дела этот отчёт не прикрепили. В период, когда предположительно было совершено убийство, в коридоре никто не появлялся. Посетителей у Хайнца не было. Если только человек-невидимка.  
Он невесело усмехнулся, а Юрген нахмурился.  
Надежда на материалы с камер слежения – зыбкая с самого начала – растаяла окончательно. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что всё сложится именно так. Редко можно отыскать среди преступников идиота, способного попасться на такой примитивной вещи. Разве что дилетант, отчаянно нуждающийся в деньгах и отчего-то решивший, что заработать на убийствах проще всего.  
Несомненно, платили за это прилично, во многих случаях несравнимо больше, нежели на честной, официальной работе, признанной государством законной. Но чтобы начать грести деньги лопатой, следовало сначала заработать громкое имя в определённых кругах, а не убивать каждого встречного за пару купюр из украденного кошелька.  
Вряд ли Штефана могли заказать дилетанту. Для начинающих он был птицей высокого полёта.  
– А опрос постояльцев?  
– В процессе. Как только информация будет собрана, вы сразу же получите очередной отчёт.  
– Рассчитываю на это.  
– Герр Нильсен, в этом случае я заинтересован в скорейшем раскрытии преступления не меньше вас, – вкрадчиво, но весьма доброжелательно произнёс Лотар. – Вы же понимаете, что для меня это дело на первом месте, и именно ему я уделяю большую часть времени. Иначе быть не может. Наше знакомство с герром Брауном исчисляется не одним десятком лет. Всё это время я верой и правдой служил ему. В дальнейшем я не планировал отступаться от выбранной линии поведения. Ваш приёмный отец может не волноваться. Дело обязательно будет раскрыто, но это работа не одного момента. Мне и моим коллегам необходимо время. Вы должны это понимать.  
– Я понимаю, – согласился Юрген.  
– Мы с вами всегда прекрасно сотрудничали, и мне не хотелось бы нарушать эту замечательную традицию. Разумеется, вы, выступая в качестве куратора нашего расследования, можете запросить имеющуюся информацию в любой момент дня или ночи, когда ощутите в этом потребность. Однако не стоит думать, что мы творим чудеса. Такие преступления не раскрываются по щелчку пальцев, даже если это пальцы герра Брауна или ваши.  
– Мне доводилось слышать о раскрытии преступлений по горячим следам. Наверное, это были выдумки, – усмехнулся Юрген.  
– Нет. Но это не тот случай, когда преступника можно было схватить через час после совершения убийства. Увы, время упущено. Теперь нам придётся долго работать на результат, но я вас уверяю, он обязательно будет.  
– Стараетесь вежливо меня послать?  
– Ни в коем случае. Просто прошу о небольшой услуге. Ощущая постоянный контроль, невозможно действовать. Столь пристальное наблюдение добавляет нервозности.  
– И без того напряжённой работе, – заключил Юрген, продолжив чужую мысль, развив её в наиболее подходящем направлении.  
– Именно. Не сомневайтесь, как только мы будем располагать нужными данными, вы получите уведомление, – произнёс Лотар.  
В его голосе впервые столь ярко проскользнула усталость, прилично разбавленная раздражением.  
– Я понимаю вас, герр Райнер. Простите, что побеспокоил.  
– Вы ответственный работник, только и всего.  
– Не без этого, – согласился Юрген, сбрасывая звонок.  
Как он и предполагал с самого начала, рассчитывать исключительно на полицию не приходилось. Они, конечно, старались, но вряд ли Вернера мог удовлетворить неспешный темп их работы. А это означало, что Юргену определённо придётся взвалить на себя обязанности не только куратора, но и детектива.  
Предчувствия редко его обманывали.  
Сейчас они с завидным упорством повторяли одно и то же утверждение: работёнка предстоит адская.


	9. 9.

Портье, завидев Юргена, порядочно скис. На его лице не было воодушевления прежде, теперь все попытки выглядеть радушным окончательно завяли.  
Причину такого отношения Юрген прекрасно понимал, но не мог пустить дело на самотёк. Раз уж сотрудничество с полицией продвигалось ни шатко, ни валко, приходилось искать обходные пути и самостоятельно пробиваться к истине.  
– Снова вы, – не спросил, а скорее с неудовольствием констатировал портье.  
– Снова я, – отозвался Юрген. – И мне нужна ваша помощь.  
– Полиция не даёт нам заскучать. Вы решили подключиться к всеобщему веселью?  
– Ошибаетесь. Мне нужен номер.  
– Да?  
– Да. И желательно тот, в котором останавливался Штефан Хайнц.  
– Он всегда останавливался в разных номерах, но, я полагаю, что понял, какой именно номер вы хотите получить.  
– Думаю, поняли, – Юрген выложил на стол регистрации паспорт и повертел в руках карточку.  
Просто так просить сотрудников гостиницы провести ему экскурсию возможным не представлялось. После случившегося они не питали к нему симпатии, потому логично было предположить: друзей и единомышленников здесь не отыскать. Юноша взял документы, положил перед Юргеном форму для регистрации и ручку, а сам принялся заносить данные в компьютер.  
– Вы сказали, что Штефан не в первый раз у вас останавливался.  
– Его фамилия мелькала здесь не так уж часто, но, пожалуй, она была одной из немногих, которые я запомнил. Теперь запомню и вашу.  
– Великое событие?  
– Сами как думаете?  
– Думаю, что да, – заметил Юрген без тени иронии, перечитал форму регистрации и отдал её портье.  
– К нему и прежде приходили люди, но подобного никогда не случалось.  
– Хотите обвинить меня в случившемся?  
– Нет, просто констатирую факт, – юноша вернул Юргену документы и подал ключи от номера. – Добро пожаловать, герр Нильсен. Надеюсь, проживание в нашей гостинице вам понравится. Если что-нибудь понадобится, можете в любой момент позвать горничную. У вас есть с собой вещи?  
– Нет, никаких вещей, – развёл руками Юрген, пряча документы в карман и сжимая в ладони ключ.  
От потрясения гостиница оправилась довольно быстро. Неудивительно. Иначе и быть не могло. Здесь, как и в любой другой отрасли бизнеса, в приоритете оставалась прибыль. Приостанавливать работу из-за трупа в одном из номеров было невыгодно и глупо, с точки зрения владельцев.  
Сейчас ничто не напоминало о событиях того вечера. Постояльцы не перешёптывались и не сбивались в кучки, обмениваясь мнениями о происходящем.  
В кафетериях на втором этаже было немало народу. Одни действительно ели, другие сидели за компьютерами и быстро-быстро набирали что-то на клавиатуре. Юрген одарил их мимолётным взором и продолжил восхождение наверх. Не дождавшись лифта, он поднимался по лестнице, пристально разглядывая интерьеры, которым прежде внимания не уделял.  
Слова портье прояснили кое-какие детали, позволив Юргену понять, почему встречу ему назначили именно здесь. Судя по всему, гостиница использовалась Штефаном для встреч с информаторами. Желая передать информацию в надёжные руки, он прибегнул к проверенному, надёжному варианту, но теперь чутьё его обмануло. Убийца вычислил местоположение Штефана и пустил пулю ему в лоб раньше, чем Юрген появился на территории гостиницы.  
На пороге нужного номера Юрген притормозил, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ключ скользнул в замочную скважину, и вскоре дверь распахнулась.  
Персонал гостиницы сложно было обвинить в отсутствии профессионализма. Место преступления они очистили на совесть. В воздухе больше не тянуло сладковато-тошнотворным запахом смерти, не было того аромата соли и железа, присущего разлитой крови. Ковры сменили, постельное бельё – тоже, багровые разводы отмыли. Ничто не напоминало о недавней трагедии. Шокирующая картина осталась лишь в воспоминаниях свидетелей, одним из которых оставался Юрген.  
Швырнув ключи на стол, подошёл к окну и отдёрнул штору. Признаться откровенно, он не совсем понимал, с чего следует начинать осмотр места преступления. Да и целесообразно ли это делать при условии, что сотрудники полиции уже всё основательно перешерстили? А после них пришли сотрудники гостиницы и окончательно уничтожили все улики, если таковые здесь ещё оставались.  
Юрген ходил по комнате, пытаясь поставить себя сначала на место Штефана, затем – его убийцы. Получалось с переменным успехом. Если нервозность и стремление поскорее избавиться от определённой информации он мог представить, то хладнокровие человека, стреляющего в безоружного – вряд ли.  
Да, несомненно, он умел стрелять; временами, всаживая полную обойму в тире, даже испытывал некоторое удовлетворение от проделанной работы, но палить по живым мишеням не любил. В момент, когда им с Ульрихом пришлось отбиваться, он тоже не испытывал восторга от перспектив, раскинувшихся перед ним с откровенностью, присущей проституткам, раздвигающим ноги перед клиентом.  
Юрген крепко сжал в ладони ручку и потянул вниз. Балконная дверь отворилась бесшумно, позволив ему выбраться за пределы номера и осмотреть новые территории.  
Развитие событий наталкивало на определённые мысли: убийца заранее продумал все варианты отступления. Разумеется, он не стал бы спускаться вниз по фасаду здания, зная, что внизу постоянно царит оживление, что не гарантировало ему благополучного побега. Но у него имелся реальный шанс перебраться с одного балкона на другой и выйти незамеченным из номера, расположенного слева или справа. Можно было предположить, что убийца подобен человеку-пауку, и рассмотреть в качестве варианта балкон номера, расположенного снизу, но Юргену гипотеза показалась чрезвычайно надуманной.  
Подойдя к краю балкона, он вновь постарался мысленно влезть в шкуру убийцы и представить его действия. Подняться на самый край, задержаться на мгновение в таком положении и прыгнуть, не боясь рухнуть с высоты. Наверняка физическая подготовка у наёмника была, что надо, и перспективы, открывшиеся перед ним, не пробудили страхи. Он уверенно шагнул с одного балкона на другой и вышел из соседнего номера.  
Реально ли это сделать?  
Юрген задавал вопрос и тут же отвечал. Да, вполне реально. Будь он уверен, что соседние номера пустуют, постарался бы провернуть трюк для чистоты эксперимента. Однако раз уверенности не было, да и гарантии, что попытка останется незамеченной, никто не давал, осуществление задуманного пришлось отложить до лучших времён. Ну, или просто ограничиться картиной, разыгранной в воображении.  
Задерживаться здесь надолго он посчитал бессмысленным расточительством. Всё, что Юргена интересовало, уже было проверено, и он не собирался тратить время на поиски иголки в стоге сена. Проходя по коридору, Юрген остановился у двери номера, соседствующего с тем, в котором только недавно побывал. Человек, выходивший из любой двери, несомненно, был запечатлён на видео.  
Сотрудники полиции, работавшие с материалами камер наблюдения, просто не могли упустить его из вида. Как верно заметил Лотар Райнер, лишь человек-невидимка имел реальный шанс пройти здесь незамеченным. А это противоречило реальности, как таковой.  
Юрген не считал себя скептиком на сто процентов, в совпадения и какую-то незначительную, бытовую магию верил, но серьёзные рассуждения о призраках обычно отклика в его душе не находили. Он смотрел фильмы ужасов или просто мистические псевдодокументальные работы с увлечением. В большинстве случаев его интересовало, каким образом создатели этих картин раскрутят сюжет, не слив всё в банальную призрачную тему. Он питал особую страсть к картинам и книгам, основанным на мистификации, где в финале подробно и со вкусом рассказывали, какими методами добились поставленной цели, заставив поверить в реальность происходящего.  
Здесь о мистификации речи не шло. В смерти Штефана сомневаться не приходилось. Тем не менее, его убийца умудрился исчезнуть незамеченным. Ни хлопков двери, привлекающей внимание, ни побега по стенам здания. Он появился в номере Штефана, пустил ему пулю в лоб, превратив голову в кровавое месиво, а потом ушёл незамеченным, смешался с толпой и выбрался за пределы здания. Быть может, вышел через чёрный ход. Быть может...  
Юрген провёл ладонью по волосам, подцепляя несколько прядей и отбрасывая их назад. Он понял, каким способом мог уйти убийца. Чтобы проверить свою теорию на жизнеспособность, следовало вновь спуститься вниз и поговорить с портье. Если первый пункт и до сего момента значился в списке намеченных действий, которым никто чинить препятствий не станет, то второй вызывал сомнения.  
Работник гостиницы дал понять, что появлению старого знакомого не очень-то рад. Наверное, в глубине души он желал Юргену провалиться сквозь землю и больше не терроризировать персонал вниманием.  
Спустившись, Юрген посмотрел в сторону стойки регистрации. Портье о чём-то разговаривал с горничной, активно жестикулировал и находился явно не в лучшем расположении духа. Девушка внимательно прислушивалась к его словам, подавшись вперёд. Они секретничали, воспользовавшись полным отсутствием посетителей.  
У Юргена ни на секунду не возникло сомнений относительно возможной темы, вынесенной на обсуждение. Он чувствовал, что сотрудники гостиницы знают больше, чем говорят. И он должен был узнать, какие тайны они стараются сохранить, тщательно оберегая от постороннего вмешательства.  
– Хватит, Эльза. Говорил прежде и повторю ещё раз. Мы не должны болтать об этом на каждом углу. Ты поняла меня? – шёпот был достаточно громким для того, чтобы Юрген сумел разобрать, о чём говорят объекты его наблюдения.  
– Но, Алекс...  
Та, кого назвали Эльзой, комкала в руках клетчатый платок. Нервничала.  
– Никому. Ты слышала, что она сказала в прошлый раз. Если кто-то об этом узнает, то наша гостиница окончательно превратится в рассадник полиции, и все постояльцы отсюда выметутся. Этого хочешь?  
– Меня не прельщает перспектива общаться с полицией, но и за свою жизнь трястись я тоже не хочу. Вспомни, что стало с Вацлавом. Что, если в следующий момент кто-то из нас окажется на его месте?  
– Не говори глупостей. И иди работать.  
– Уволюсь к чёртовой матери, – прошипела девушка, швырнув платок на стойку. – И мне никто рот не заткнёт.  
– Увольняйся, – равнодушно отозвался Алекс. – Тогда и беги к полиции. Но сейчас лучше держи рот на замке.  
– А то что? И мне голову проломите?  
– Не пори ерунды. Это была случайность.  
– Конечно. Охренеть, какая случайность! – голос Эльзы становился всё выше и истеричнее.  
Алекс ничего не ответил, и вскоре раздался стук каблуков. Эльза удалилась, оставив коллегу в одиночестве. Теперь он из заговорщика вновь превратился в скучающего портье, коротающего время в ожидании новых постояльцев.  
Юрген внимательно наблюдал за ним, выстраивая возможный план действий.  
Такой тип людей встречался на его жизненном пути неоднократно, и все они оказывались бесстрашными и готовыми отстаивать свои интересы ровно до момента первой угрозы. После того, как на стол перед ними выкладывались определённые карты, они моментально начинали лебезить и едва ли на цыпочках не ходили, желая задобрить своих собеседников, обладающих властью. Пытались в большинстве случаев, получалось не всегда. И, что примечательно, закона они зачастую не боялись, благоговея перед грубой силой и перспективами, нарисованными в багровых тонах.  
В разговоре с такими людьми причастность к кругам криминальным, ну, или полукриминальным играла Юргену на руку. Он в этом не сомневался.  
Постояв в укрытии ещё несколько секунд, Юрген всё-таки вышел в холл, подобрался к стойке регистрации и положил ключ на лакированную поверхность.  
– Надолго уходите? – поинтересовался Алекс.  
– Выезжаю.  
– Уже?  
– Всё, что меня интересовало, я посмотрел. Оставаться здесь бессмысленно.  
– В таком случае...  
– А что случилось с Вацлавом? – спросил Юрген.  
В холле, как и ожидалось, воцарилась звенящая тишина. Юрген не удержался и изобразил на лице самую мерзкую улыбку из своего арсенала.  
– Понятия не имею, – промямлил Алекс. – И кто такой Вацлав?  
– Мне бы тоже хотелось это узнать. Почему-то рассчитывал на содействие, но наткнулся на стену непонимания и сопротивления. Знаешь, великий конспиратор, времени у меня отвратительно много, желания докопаться до истины не меньше, потому проторчать здесь я могу до второго пришествия. В твоих же интересах ответить на несколько моих вопросов и избавиться от неприятного соседства.  
– А иначе чуму нашлёте? – хмыкнул Алекс.  
– Нет, скорее, попрошу парочку своих знакомых – а они хуже чумы, поверь мне – приехать сюда и устроить вам всем сладкую жизнь. Я так понимаю, говорить об инциденте в номере запретила управляющая гостиницы, беспокоясь за собственное благосостояние. Не думаю, что она будет счастлива узнать, чьими стараниями потеряла свой небольшой, но вроде бы стабильный бизнес. Знаешь, проверки – вещь неприятная. А те маленькие секреты, которые они способны выявить, ещё неприятнее. Антисанитарные условия, нарушение норм пожарной безопасности, неисправная проводка, да ещё и с налогами отвратительные махинации... Был гостиничный бизнес. Нет гостиничного бизнеса. Это в самом запущенном случае. Если согласишься сотрудничать, всем будет проще и легче жить.  
Юрген перестал демонстрировать акулью улыбку и стал серьёзнее некуда. Он не шутил, расписывая в красках перспективы, нависшие над гостиницей.  
Алекс наверняка понял.  
– Вы из полиции? – спросил, нахмурившись.  
– Не совсем. Меня можно охарактеризовать, как частное лицо, крайне заинтересованное в раскрытии убийства. Ради этого я пойду на многое и, можешь не сомневаться, все угрозы станут реальностью за считанные секунды.  
– Да уж, полицейский бы так не сказал.  
– Частный детектив, в общем-то, тоже.  
– Тогда... А, впрочем, не важно.  
– Действительно, – заметил Юрген. – Не важно. Если ты не будешь тратить впустую моё время и честно ответишь на несколько вопросов, обещаю, что информация не просочится наружу, оставшись между нами. В принципе, я мог бы озвучить свою версию событий, развернувшихся на территории гостиницы, но не хочу давать козырь в чужие руки. Мало ли, что тебе в голову взбредёт.  
– Например?  
– Будешь кивать, как китайский болванчик, подтверждая каждое слово. А потом окажется, что моя версия ошибочна от начала и до конца, но ты решил избавиться от неприятного общества в кратчайшие сроки, потому поддакивал.  
– Забавная теория, – хмыкнул Алекс.  
Юрген даже не подумал улыбнуться в ответ. Ему совершенно не хотелось веселиться. Он понимал, что подобное состояние будет сопровождать его на протяжении всего расследования. Спокойствие появится только вместе с именем виновного, внесённым в дело об убийстве.  
– Так, что? Поболтаем по душам? Или предпочитаешь до последнего отнекиваться и отрицать факт знакомства с Вацлавом?  
– Вы можете подождать полчаса?  
– В принципе, да. Я же говорил, что времени у меня много.  
– Отлично. Как раз закончится моя смена. Передам полномочия сменщику, и мы поговорим.  
– Хорошо. Но если обманешь, всё равно из-под земли достану, – Юрген махнул в сторону кафе, расположенного напротив гостиницы. – Буду ждать тебя там. У тебя есть полчаса, плюс десять бонусных минут. Если не уложишься в отведённое время, пеняй на себя и готовь объяснительную для начальства. Расскажешь в подробностях, почему её заведение закрывают и выставляют на аукцион.  
– Такими методами людей к себе не расположить, – назидательно заметил Алекс.  
– Я и не ищу закадычной дружбы в случайных знакомствах, – пожал плечами Юрген. – Миром правит информация, она же для меня в приоритете. Так что жду и надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество. Полчаса, – напомнил, выразительно посмотрев на часы.  
– Там дорого.  
– Считай, что раскрутил мерзкого шантажиста на чашку кофе и кусок Шварцвальда.  
– Я не люблю сладкое.  
– Тем лучше, мне меньше трат.  
– Вы просто провоцируете меня заказать половину меню. Из вредности.  
– Но оплачу я только чашку кофе, – произнёс Юрген. – Не отвлекайся, карауль сменщика.  
Произнеся это, поспешил удалиться.  
Кафе, в котором Юрген назначил встречу, и правда отличалось достаточно высокими ценами – тут Алекс не солгал.  
Впрочем, Юргена вопрос цены и реальной стоимости занимал мало. Наверное, можно было с уверенностью сказать: в этом плане ему повезло. Он никогда не испытывал нужды в средствах. Ни отец, ни Вернер не ставили лимита трат и не требовали отчёта о каждой затраченной марке, а позже, когда у Евросоюза появилась единая валюта – евро.  
К деньгам Юрген относился достаточно просто, без легкомыслия и бездумных трат, но и без особой скупости, когда все мысли лишь об экономии. Позволить себе чашку кофе в подобном заведении он мог без труда и, переступая порог, не испытывал смущения или сомнения, как иногда бывало у людей, пришедших только посмотреть на цены и удалиться с гордым видом, будто их ничего не привлекло.  
Лениво пролистывая меню, Юрген практически не обращал внимания на ассортимент. Еда его не интересовала, а заказывать что-то для потенциального собеседника он не торопился, предпочитая дождаться появления Алекса, удостовериться, что тот не сбежит, после этого заказывать обещанное. Ну, или не только обещанное. В пределах разумного, конечно.  
Когда Алекс появился в зале, Юрген допивал первую чашку чая и отсчитывал последние секунды отведённого времени. В плане пунктуальности он был отвратительно дотошным, а потому отчаянно ненавидел отсутствие подобного качества у других людей. Он нередко слышал выражение, гласившее, что иногда всё решают секунды, и неизменно усмехался. Он знал это лучше многих. Иногда секунды действительно могли перевернуть всё, подарив победу тому, кто на протяжении длительного времени оставался в аутсайдерах. Не так уж много времени требуется, чтобы убить человека. Всего-то мизерный отрезок времени, пока летит пуля, выдвигается, щёлкая, лезвие ножа, или же пока гладь не сомкнётся над головой, и вода не заполнит лёгкие.  
Алекс старался действовать бесшумно, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но не по причине стеснительности, а больше на фоне нервозности. Наверное, в этот момент он боялся сделать что-то не то, слишком громко отодвинуть стул, позволив тому с шумом проехаться по плитке, опрокинуть салфетки или просто сказать лишнее.  
Юрген подозвал жестом официантку, и она вновь принесла меню, отдав его в руки Алексу. Тот наглеть не стал, ограничившись салатом и холодным кофе. Посмотрел на Юргена, будто спрашивая разрешения на небольшое расширение обещанного ассортимента, и, получив согласный кивок, выбор подтвердил.  
– Так кто такой Вацлав? – поинтересовался Юрген, стоило только официантке удалиться.  
– Один из сотрудников гостиницы, – Алекс дал вполне закономерный ответ. – Я не слишком с ним ладил, поскольку давно заметил определённые качества личности, которые не располагают к дружбе и откровенным разговорам. Обычный доносчик.  
– Давай угадаю. Наверняка он был посыльным?  
– Точно.  
– Тогда не вижу ничего удивительного. Пусть это и не прописывается в договоре официально, но посыльные должны следить за тем, что происходит в номерах. И, заметив странности, сообщать управляющему. Во избежание всякого рода инцидентов.  
– Он докладывал нашей управляющей не только о странностях в номерах, – усмехнулся Алекс. – По его вине, конечно, никто с работы не вылетел, но язык за зубами держать научились.  
– Все, кроме Эльзы, – заметил Юрген иронично.  
Заварочный чайник ещё сохранял тепло. Поколебавшись немного, Юрген решил выпить очередную порцию чая и теперь пристально наблюдал за тонкой струёй напитка, льющейся в чашку.  
Алекс, получив свой кофе и салат, мило улыбнулся официантке и первым делом попробовал напиток.  
– Дорого, но невкусно, – произнёс, скривившись на мгновение.  
– Если я туда плюну, вкуснее он не станет, – ответил Юрген. – Дарёному коню, насколько помню, в зубы не смотрят. Впрочем, можешь распорядиться едой по своему усмотрению. Хочешь – ешь, а не хочешь – оставь и не трогай.  
– Вы не слишком-то доброжелательны.  
– Я в великолепном настроении, – заверил Алекса Юрген. – Просто не люблю капризы на пустом месте. У нас деловая встреча, а она не располагает к сантиментам. Потому сосредоточься и ответь на пару моих вопросов. Уверяю тебя, после этого доставать своими визитами не стану, и о вашей гостинице забуду, как о страшном сне.  
– Давайте свои вопросы.  
Юрген удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Такой подход импонировал ему больше, чем игры в капризного ребёнка, стучащего ложкой по столу и требующего десерта вместо овощного пюре.  
– Чем была так напугана Эльза? Что случилось с Вацлавом? Кто жил в комнатах, расположенных справа и слева от номера Хайнца? Как убийца покинул гостиницу? Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Можешь начать отвечать с любого из них. Порядок не принципиален, главное, чтобы ответы были.  
– Вы слышали наш разговор?  
– Да. Но не откажусь послушать его содержание ещё раз.  
– Напугать девушек не так уж и сложно, особенно, если они настолько впечатлительны, как моя коллега, – произнёс Алекс, ковыряя вилкой салат. – Эльза, по натуре своей паникёрша дикая, способная из мухи раздуть слона. А здесь у неё, скажем так, есть личный интерес, как и у вас в процессе расследования. Они с Вацлавом встречаются. Раньше работали в разные смены, но месяца два назад сумели уломать управляющую. Не знаю, что они ей наплели, чтобы этого добиться, обычно подобное у нас в заведении не практикуется. Может, просто любимчику поблажку сделали... В общем, это не столь важно. Эльза первая забила тревогу, когда Вацлав пропал. Вот уж кто-кто, а она не могла не заметить его отсутствие.  
– И я, кажется, догадываюсь, почему, – протянул Юрген задумчиво, глядя через прозрачные стенки на широкие чайные листья, раскрывшиеся в горячей воде.  
Его прежняя теория постепенно обрастала подробностями, как скелет, поверх которого появились мышцы, а вскоре будет и мясо.  
Тихая гостиница, забитая постояльцами, на удивление не скандальными. Никто не буянит, не требует повышенного внимания к своей персоне. Все готовятся ко сну. Только в одном номере находится человек, пребывающий на нервах, ожидающий делового свидания. Он ходит по комнате, меряя её шагами, набирает дрожащими пальцами нужный номер, нажимает на вызов и ждёт ответа.  
В это время в соседнем номере находится человек, планирующий убийство. Возможно, он выходит на балкон и становится свидетелем телефонного разговора. Новые знания вносят коррективы в его планы. Он понимает, что убить должен прямо сейчас, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Надевает перчатки, достаёт из багажа пистолет и глушитель. Проскальзывает в соседний номер через балкон. Делает своё дело и уходит, бросив орудие убийства на месте преступления. Возможно, тратит несколько минут, чтобы вложить пистолет в руку Штефана и слегка надавить, оставляя на рукояти нужные отпечатки пальцев.  
Не обладая в должной степени талантами художника, Юрген мысленно старался нарисовать придуманную картину. Просчитывал в большей или меньшей степени вероятность того, в каком положении находился Штефан, когда в него выстрелили. Целиться в затылок и нажимать на курок, чтобы в дальнейшем подвести всё под самоубийство, было попросту бессмысленно. Окликнул ли убийца Штефана, или тот обернулся сам, ощутив постороннее присутствие?  
– Сложно не догадаться, – усмехнулся Алекс. – Они сейчас как раз в том периоде отношений, когда каждую свободную минуту хочется проводить вместе и совершать безумства. Чем, собственно, они и занимались. Секс на рабочем месте у них почти перешёл в ранг обязательных условий, иначе и работа не в радость. Особо мучиться с поиском мест им не приходилось; у Эльзы есть ключи от подсобных помещений, да и от прачечной тоже. Сомнительное удовольствие – трахаться на грязных простынях, но им нравилось. Очевидно, что нравилось, иначе бы не практиковали.  
– А ты смотрел и завидовал, – произнёс Юрген.  
Алекс скривился презрительно.  
– Вот ещё. Ничего подобного. Просто пару раз становился свидетелем. Эльза... Как бы сказать точнее? Она очень громкая. Такими криками кого угодно привлечёшь.  
– Ясно.  
– Разумеется, Эльза ждала его на обычном месте, а когда дорогой и любимый не пришёл, закатила истерику. Хорошо, что полиция к тому времени убралась. Но Эльза, хоть и недалёкая в большинстве случаев, когда выгоду для себя видит, держит язык за зубами.  
– Неужели ваша управляющая действительно проводит махинации в налоговой сфере? – спросил Юрген, прищурившись.  
Алекс поёжился, ощутив на себе этот холодный и колкий взгляд.  
– Вацлав – выходец из Восточной Европы...  
– Если судить по имени, то из Польши. Это и так понятно.  
– Эльза боится, что его могут осудить за убийство и депортировать из страны.  
– Глупо. Хотя и не совсем.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что он – пострадавшая сторона. Сложно, знаешь ли, с проломленной головой перелезть с одного балкона на другой, убить человека и свалить в неизвестном направлении. С другой стороны, действительно, выходцев из Восточной Европы здесь, да и не только здесь, не особо жалуют. Что самое забавное, даже не различают, где русские, где поляки, а где, допустим, латвийцы. Всех называют русскими, что звучит странно и довольно нелепо. Свалить преступление на эмигранта проще. А уж если детектив попадётся из тех, что желают поскорее избавиться от дела, спишет всё на русскую мафию, и дело с концом.  
– Примерно это наша управляющая Эльзе и сказала. «Не хочешь, чтобы Вацлава сделали виновным, молчи». Эльза поверила и прониклась. Теперь вон ходит сама не своя. Боится то ли повторения случая с убийством, то ли того, что её драгоценного любовника отправят обратно.  
– Хватит о личной жизни коллег. Давай о жильцах, – одёрнул Юрген Алекса.  
– В комнате за номером «501» проживает фрау Кауфман. Интересная женщина, – с улыбкой произнёс Алекс, но тут же посерьёзнел. – Она заселилась аккурат в день убийства, за несколько часов до происшествия, и не уехала после. Вы наверняка видели её во время допроса. Немного нервная блондинка с кольцами на всех пальцах, кроме большого. В номере «505» на момент убийства уже никого не было. То есть, Вацлав был. Лежал без сознания.  
– Вот это уже странно, – пробормотал Юрген, с трудом удержавшись от демонстрации дурной привычки – покусывания нижней губы.  
– Что именно?  
– Ничего, продолжай.  
– Ах да. Управляющая заглянула туда первая, увидела его и сказала, что номер никто не занимал. Нам приказала сказать то же самое. В общем, придумала легенду, чтобы ничего никому не пояснять и не превращать гостиницу в новое отделение полиции.  
– А информация в компьютере? Полиция не запрашивала данные?  
– Я их удалил.  
– Молодец. Послушный мальчик, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Если бы ваша управляющая приказала закатать Вацлава в ковёр, незаметно вынести из гостиницы и затолкать в мусорный бак, ты бы тоже согласился?  
– Вы преувеличиваете.  
– Почему же?  
– Это неравнозначные ситуации.  
– В обоих случаях вы заметали следы. Это очевидно. Если случится чудо, и убийца всё же будет найден, вас всех признают соучастниками. И вот тогда не только Вацлава из страны депортируют, но и вас на тюремный курорт отправят. И там будешь радоваться самому факту наличия кофе, а не привередничать относительно вкусовых качеств. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что все твои мысли в камере сведутся к кофе. Плюс ещё. Не хотелось бы тебя пугать, но убийца вполне может вернуться, чтобы добить свидетелей. И этим свидетелем будет Вацлав. И ты. Эльза не зря переполошилась. Может, она и дурочка, как ты говоришь, но озарения на неё снисходят. Не добил в первый раз? Во время второй попытки наверстает упущенное.  
– Там ничего серьёзного. Эльза преувеличила. Голова Вацлава не пробита. Просто царапина, пришлось наложить несколько швов. Сотрясение тоже, но он в сознании, и...  
– Чем его? Лампой? Статуэткой? Попросили отнести багаж вниз и приложили по голове первым попавшимся тяжёлым предметом?  
– Не совсем. Заказали в номер шампанское, а потом этой же бутылкой и ударили. Кажется, вы уже сами обо всём догадались. Только детали немного другие пририсовали.  
– Я же говорил, что у меня есть идея.  
– Ну да. После того, как Вацлав потерял сознание, с него сняли одежду. В этой униформе убийца и ушёл из гостиницы, а ещё ключ прихватил от запасного выхода.  
– И как? Нашли форму? Ключ?  
– Пока неизвестно. Полиция ни о чём подобном не спрашивала. Они больше проходились по списку постояльцев...  
– А ты выдал им официальную версию, прописанную управляющей? Никто не жил, номер пустовал?  
– Да, – кивнул Алекс.  
Юрген поймал себя на мысли, что взгляд у Алекса стал чуточку жёстче и задумчивее. Видимо, удалось посмотреть на ситуацию с иной стороны и представить возможные последствия своего «героического» поступка, достойного голливудского фильма о супершпионах. Алекс, наверное, прежде так думал. Теперь понял, что натворил и мысленно схватился за голову, раз уж в реальности просто продолжал сжимать вилку, грозясь погнуть её от переизбытка эмоций.  
– Разумеется, – протянул Юрген. – Сам-то помнишь, как звали того постояльца?  
– А что вы мне пообещаете в обмен на информацию? Это стоит дороже кофе, – усмехнулся Алекс.  
– Кажется, ты снова спутал меня с полицейским, решив, что сейчас последует долгая лекция о работе программы защиты свидетелей. Нет, этого не будет. Я лишь пообещаю не сдавать тебя своим знакомым, способным организовать тур за решётку по обвинению в оказании помощи преступнику. Кроме того, дам небольшой совет. Бери отпуск, собирай вещи и вали автостопом по Европе. Ну, или в пределах Германии покатайся. Загляни в другие земли, полюбуйся красотами родной страны. Если Эльза не представляет интереса, как возможный случайный свидетель, то ты и Вацлав вполне можете заставить убийцу вернуться на место преступления. Ты ведь регистрировал этого постояльца? Или твой сменщик?  
– Я.  
– Тогда действительно лучше выезжай за пределы города.  
– А почему вы не советуете мне обратиться в полицию, к вашему проверенному человеку? Он-то, думаю, способен подвести мои показания под работу той самой программы, о которой вы говорили прежде.  
– Тебе ответить честно? Или солгать?  
– Сами как думаете?  
– Понятия не имею. В последнее время всё чаще уверяюсь в закономерности заявления, что правду хотят знать не все.  
– Я хочу.  
– Лучше бы тебе не лезть в это дело.  
– Всё так серьёзно?  
– Если на твоём жизненном пути встретился я, то серьёзнее, чем можно предположить, – ответил Юрген без тени иронии.  
Судя по тому, какое кислое выражение лица было у Алекса, рассчитывал он на другой ответ.  
Юрген же не торопился откровенничать, продолжая разрабатывать недавнюю, отвратительную теорию. В вечер убийства он практически ни на что не обращал внимания, поддавшись власти эмоций, пришедших подобно цунами – стремительно и разрушительно. Образ отца, пробудившийся в воспоминаниях, на время затмил всё остальное, и поведение полицейских не вызвало никаких нареканий. Теперь они зародились во множественном числе.  
Независимо от того, какую легенду пыталась продвинуть в массы управляющая гостиницей, полицейским следовало проверить все номера, чьи балконы соседствовали с балконом номера «503». Однако они этого не сделали.  
Случайно? Или намеренно?  
Юргену на мгновение показалось, что его голову насквозь пронзили железным прутом и начали медленно его прокручивать, превращая мозг в кашу.  
На примете было два варианта. Всего два. Ничтожное количество. Даже в сказках, которые Юргену читали на ночь, героев не ограничивали столь мизерным числом. Их выбор состоял, как минимум, из трёх пунктов. Юрген бы от этого третьего пункта не отказался.  
Но, увы.  
– Назови имя, – добавил через некоторое время.  
– Этого постояльца?  
– По-моему, очевидно.  
– Карл Вельдман. Могу внешность описать, хотя, наверное, это не столь важно...  
– Важно всё. Описывай.  
– У него светлые волосы и стрижка немного... хипстерская. Знаете, сами волосы достаточно длинные, зачёсаны вперёд и с одной стороны лица чёлка до подбородка доходит. Глаза светлые, крайне неприятные. Им больше подошла бы характеристика «рыбьи», такие прозрачные-прозрачные. Как кубики льда в бокале, лишь слегка подкрашенные зеленоватым оттенком. Это жутко и отталкивающе.  
– Линзы, как вариант, – бросил Юрген.  
– Быть уверенным в чём-то на сто процентов нереально.  
– Особые приметы?  
– Да вроде ничего особенного. Нет каких-то таких черт, которые бы сразу в глаза бросались. В фильмах и книгах убийцы обычно выглядят гораздо колоритнее. У них или шрам через всю щеку, или гетерохромия, или все руки в татуировках. О нём я ничего подобного сказать не могу. Самый обыкновенный человек. Разве что шею постоянно потирал, и это тоже нервировало.  
– Если бы по твоему описанию составляли фоторобот, наверняка бы в два счёта преступника поймали, – хмыкнул Юрген, допивая остаток чая. – Но хоть имя запомнил, и на том спасибо.  
– А почему с такой иронией в голосе?  
– Поддельные документы, при наличии нужных знакомств делаются на раз-два. Думаю, не нужно объяснять, что такое фальшивый паспорт?  
– Нет, – Алекс в очередной раз нахмурился; скривился, осознав, что Юрген вновь проехался по его умственным способностям.  
– Вот и отлично. Благодарю за помощь, – произнёс Юрген, вкладывая необходимое количество купюр в счёт и поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Покинув здание кафе, Юрген полез в карман за телефоном. Теперь-то он точно собирался попросить о помощи людей Вернера, не ища обходных путей.  
– Ледяной принц соизволил снизойти до простых смертных? – усмехнулся невидимый собеседник. – Давно тебя не видел, не слышал. Начал опасаться, не случилось ли чего.  
– Я всегда где-то рядом, – Юрген провёл ладонью по отросшим прядям чёлки, которая, судя по словам Алекса, тоже вполне могла считаться хипстерской. – Стою за троном приёмного отца и охраняю его спокойствие.  
– Хоть какое-то постоянство есть в этом сумасшедшем мире.  
– Но иногда в наше уютное постоянство вмешиваются посторонние.  
– Имя? – за что стоило ценить Удо, так это за умение сразу же переходить от пустого трёпа к реальным делам.  
– Карл Вельдман. За точность информации, к сожалению, поручиться не могу. Сам склонен думать, что документы – подделка.  
– Найдём, принц, – хмыкнул Удо. – Покопаемся, если дело мутное, но найдём.  
– Точно?  
– Я тебя хоть раз подводил?  
– Никогда.  
– Тогда какие вопросы?  
– Никаких, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Удачи, приятель.  
– Помнишь, в чём я предпочитаю её измерять?  
– В розовых евро.  
– Именно.  
– Считай, что сорвал банк. Только найди мне этого человека.  
– Даже если у него сотня лиц и имён, через несколько дней будешь знать, где его найти. Жди и станешь свидетелем похорон своего врага.  
– Он мне живым нужен, – заметил Юрген и сбросил вызов.  
Так или иначе, но ниточка была у него в руках, и он верил, что она не оборвётся. Если бы ещё герр Штольц соизволил отозваться, Юрген с удовольствием причислил бы себя к счастливчикам.  
Но Штольц хранил молчание.


	10. 10.

К концу недели Юрген уже не ощущал торжества, а неудачником себя успел почувствовать на весь теоретически невозможный миллион процентов. Звонки в редакцию не давали никакого результата. Секретарь Штольца с завидным постоянством повторяла заученную фразу, гласившую, что непосредственное начальство не вернулось, разговаривать не о чем. Юрген слышал в голосе не только нервозность, но и раздражение. Однако каждое утро начинал с проверки почты и попыток дозвониться определённому человеку. Руки чесались набрать номера остальных важных и нужных людей, однако Юрген напоминал себе: излишняя навязчивость не располагает к диалогу. Лотар Райнер сказал, что позвонит первым, для Удо подобное поведение являлось нормой. Взяв заказ, он с головой зарывался в работу, а потом объявлялся неожиданно с огромным набором информации, пробуждавшим желание даровать этому человеку звание героя.  
Юрген покорно ожидал появления на горизонте и одного, и второго знакомого. А пока в расследовании наметилась вынужденная передышка, решил заехать к Вернеру и посмотреть, как идут дела.  
– Без тебя всё из рук валится, – произнёс Вернер, встретив Юргена в кабинете и предложив традиционный стакан виски со льдом.  
Юрген вежливо отказался, зато вызвался оказать посильную помощь, что подразумевало откровенный разговор – а правильнее сказать монолог Вернера – с перечислением всех проблем, ознаменовавших очередной отрезок жизненного пути.  
– А что насчёт похорон? – поинтересовался Юрген.  
– Полиция обещала отдать тело в конце недели. Тогда же состоится прощальная церемония. Больше тянуть некуда. Его пора предать земле.  
– Как продвигается их организация?  
Юрген подцепил из стакана, наполненного льдом, один подтаявший кубик и забросил в рот.  
– Этим занимается Клаудия и, стоит отметить, довольно успешно. На данный момент, все приготовления завершены, осталось только получить тело, и... – Вернер нервно засмеялся, допивая содержимое своего стакана одним махом. – Единственное, что радует, нам не придётся ждать тьму времени, как это обычно бывает. Уложиться в неделю, а не в несколько месяцев – огромная удача.  
Юрген продолжал грызть лёд, внимательно слушая бывшего опекуна.  
– Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
– Меня беспокоит всё, – немного грубо отозвался Вернер, опустившись в кресло. – Неизвестность – самое дрянное состояние из всех возможных. Кроме того, в голове до сих пор не укладывается знание о случившемся. Прошло несколько дней, и стоит смириться, а я никак не могу поверить в реальность происходящего.  
– Как и все мы, – произнёс Юрген.  
Когда речь заходила о смерти и похоронах, он ощущал неловкость.  
Впрочем, с былыми чувствами, накрывавшими ураганом, состояние нынешнее не имело ничего общего. Тогда потели руки, внутри всё замерзало, превращаясь в огромный кусок льда, лицо бледнело. Слёзы, будто впитав внутренний холод, застывали в уголках глаз. Не стекала по щеке даже одинокая дорожка. Наверное, это именно невыплаканные слёзы, застывшие комом в горле, составляли глыбу льда, расположившуюся глубоко в душе и заморозившую Юргена. Быть может, именно тогда Солнышко превратилось в ледяного принца?  
Он помнил, как ветер швырял в лицо пригоршни ледяной крупы. Помнил роскошные букеты, комья промёрзлой насквозь земли, напоминавшей, как ни странно, шоколадную крошку, политую сверху йогуртом без наполнителя. Он держал эти крошки в руках, а потом швырнул вниз. И плакать не получалось.  
Вернер сжимал его ладонь в своей руке. Юрген и это помнил в мелочах. Собственные окоченевшие пальцы, покрасневшие, а после побелевшие от холода и гладкость кожи чужих перчаток. Помнил, как дул на пальцы, желая их согреть. Помнил чёрное пальто, воротник, припорошённый всё той же снежной крупой, длинный чёрный шарф и зелёные глаза, смотревшие на него, слишком яркие для такой чёрно-бело-красной зимы.  
Зачем Ульрих притащился на похороны, как вообще о них узнал и какого хрена изображал искреннее сожаление о случившемся? Этого Юрген тогда не понимал.  
Он просто стоял напротив Ульриха, хотел сказать что-то мерзкое, отвратительно чёрное, как та плёнка, что затягивала лёд души плотным слоем. Он ощущал свои слова на кончике языка, густые, маслянистые с привкусом не горечи, а ненависти. У неё был странный вкус.  
Но вместо гневной отповеди изо рта вылетели совершенно иные слова.  
– Закурить дай.  
Ему, никогда прежде к сигаретам не прикасавшемуся, сейчас отчаянно хотелось обхватить губами фильтр, ощутить на языке горький терпкий дым, попутно почувствовав, как ледяная глыба внутри начинает плавиться, превращаясь в обычную талую воду.  
– У меня нет.  
– Хреново быть тобой, – голос, вырывающийся из груди, оказался удивительно чужим.  
Юрген говорил, но сам себя не узнавал. Это было чрезвычайно грубо и сипло. Он продолжал дуть на окоченевшие пальцы, представляя, что ещё немного, и холод окончательно распространится по всему телу. Он превратится в сплошную глыбу льда. Хватит одного удара, чтобы рассыпаться на кусочки.  
– Не курю и тебе не советую.  
– Засунь эти советы себе в задницу, – огрызнулся Юрген. – Тоже мне, целитель душ.  
– Грубо. Но я понимаю, почему.  
– Ты думаешь, что благодаря душеспасительным словам о вреде курения я от своей идеи откажусь?  
– Хочешь себе прокуренные, шершавые и серые лёгкие?  
– А ты часто трупы курильщиков потрошишь, чтобы на это отсутствие эстетизма посмотреть? Скажу тебе по секрету, любой человек внутри некрасив. Не знаю, как та самая прекрасная душа выглядит, но всё остальное – так себе картинка. Хоть розовые ткани, хоть серые – одна история. Если ты лежишь на столе патологоанатома, то тебе уже однозначно похуй, какого цвета у тебя лёгкие. Или ты из тех людей, что думают: одна зависимость неизбежно приведёт к появлению других? Сегодня я попрошу сигарету, потом выкурю марихуаны, через месяц сяду на героин и отправлюсь вслед за отцом?  
– В этом я сомневаюсь.  
– Почему? Думаешь, дольше протяну? Или не похож я внешне на потенциального наркомана?  
– Внутренне. Ты презираешь зависимости. И тех, кто к ним влечение имеет. Может, ошибаюсь, но пока склоняюсь к такой мысли.  
– Может, ошибаешься. А, может, нет.  
Пальцы теряли чувствительность. Карманы не спасали. Куцая куртка, которую он нацепил, была не по погоде.  
– Предложишь варианты на выбор?  
– Чувствуешь? – спросил Юрген.  
Слово прозвучало не ко времени и не к месту. Тема как-то резко сменилась. Во всяком случае, так могло показаться на первый взгляд. В реальности она продолжала идти по выбранному ранее пути.  
– Что именно?  
– Этот воздух. Чем пахнет для тебя Берлин?  
– А для тебя?  
– Ответь первым.  
– Ничем. Разве что... снегом, холодом, смертью, – произнёс Ульрих через некоторое время.  
– Дерьмом, – припечатал Юрген.  
– Интересная ассоциация.  
– Это, если в целом. Составляющие: кровь, порох, наркота. Дерьмо, как оно есть, – Юрген усмехнулся. – Клёвый город. Люблю его.  
– Сарказм?  
– Да нет. Констатация факта. И зачем ты сюда вернулся? Неужели там было хуже?  
– Да.  
– Иногда мне хочется свалить отсюда, – разоткровенничался Юрген. – Но потом я вспоминаю, что хорошо бывает только там, где нас нет. Могу прокатиться по Англии, США, в Италию заглянуть, но что-то не тянет. В Россию тоже могу наведаться, сделаю матери сюрприз, если она ещё помнит, что когда-то рожала. Только боюсь, что и там мне особо хорошо не станет. Это всё такое... преходящее и проходящее. Бывает. Проходит. Пока.  
Он выдохнул всё единым порывом и, натянув рукава на ладони, прошёл мимо Ульриха, больше ничего не говоря и ожидая от него ответа.  
– Юрген.  
Он обернулся, ожидая какой-то ядовитой реплики. Но вместо этого в него полетел чёрный ком, оказавшийся колючим и совершенно не сочетающимся с шарфом и дорогим пальто. В руках этот пушистый шар распался на две части, оказавшись вязаными перчатками.  
– Стильно, модно, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Где ты их откопал?  
Кожу пощипывало от соприкосновения с колючей шерстью. Было странно. Колко, чуточку больно, но ладони отогревались, пальцы больше не казались деревянными.  
– Бабушка подарила, – усмехнулся Ульрих. – Не могу ей отказать, вот и принимаю всякие вязаные штуки. От чистого сердца. На вид хрень хренью, но согревают лучше тех, которые в магазинах продаются.  
– Мать моя милая. Подумать только. Бабушка подарила.  
– Это смешно? – прищурился Ульрих.  
– Это... трогательно, – произнёс Юрген, подумав о собственной семье, которая ныне окончательно распалась.  
Воспринимать Браунов в качестве родителей у него не получалось, хотя стараний на это обречённое дело было положено немалое количество.  
Вот и теперь, сидя в душном и жарком, несмотря на работающий кондиционер, кабинете, Юрген внезапно почувствовал ледяную крупу, попавшую за воротник, колючие шерстинки отданных безвозмездно перчаток и странные разговоры о запахах, пропитавших берлинский воздух.  
– Ты должен присутствовать на церемонии, – вклинился в поток мыслей голос Вернера.  
Юрген вздрогнул и посмотрел на бывшего опекуна, перестав уделять повышенное внимание своим ногтям.  
– На правах твоего пресс-секретаря и вроде как члена семьи, – кивнул согласно. – Я понимаю. Потому не собирался придумывать отговорки. С тех пор прошло немало времени, меня больше не нужно держать за руку, сжимая её каждый раз, когда возникнет ощущение, будто я совсем скоро сорвусь. Не волнуйся.  
– Возможно, всё на этот раз будет иначе.  
«Кто-то решится сплясать канкан на могиле вместо демонстрации скорбного выражения лица?» – хотелось спросить, но Юрген прикусил язык.  
– Это я тоже понимаю.  
Очередной кубик льда полетел в рот, разливаясь безвкусным холодом по его полости. Но это был холод поверхностный, проходящий, а не такой, как прежде.  
Разговор продлился не так уж долго. За это время Юрген успел сгрызть не больше пяти кусочков. Вернер выглядел напряжённым, и Юрген вроде хотел как-то разрядить обстановку, но нормальных вариантов для этого не видел. Не в том положении оказались, чтобы отпускать остроумные шутки и стараться друг друга подбодрить. В их случае понимающее молчание считалось едва ли не единственным правильным вариантом, потому оно и преобладало.  
Через несколько дней, ознаменованных очередной попыткой связать воедино отчёты, присланные сотрудниками полиции, тело Штефана позволили забрать.  
В отличие от свадебной церемонии, которая планировалась тщательно, едва ли не по минутам, похороны не требовали постоянных репетиций. Хотя – странно – эта мысль показалась Юргену весьма интересной. Может, на похоронах чаще и случалась какая-то дребедень, что никто не додумался провести их генеральную репетицию? Внесите тело. Вынесите тело.  
На нервной почве у Юргена традиционно проснулось сомнительное чувство юмора.  
Он знал, что в этот день должен быть рядом со своей «почти семьёй», потому проснулся раньше стандартного времени. Рекс от перспективы прогулки, совершённой едва ли не в ночное время, лишь немного разбавленное сереньким светом наступающего утра, слегка ошалел. Во всяком случае, сначала не понимал, чего от него хотят и почему тянут на поводке к выходу – он-то продолжает спать. Впрочем, сонливость с него быстро слетела, стоило только шагнуть под струи дождя. Прогноз погоды, обещавший безоблачное утро, лишённое осадков, и солнечный день, благополучно солгал.  
– Отлично, – процедил Юрген, ухмыльнувшись. – Бегом, Рекс. И не вздумай упираться.  
Накинув на голову капюшон, он действительно перешёл с быстрого шага на бег, чтобы затем, уже оказавшись в лесу, спрятаться под деревом, закрыть глаза и слушать стук капель по блестящим от уже выпавшей влаги листьям бука. Наблюдать, как слипается пух на резных листьях каштанов, и капли замирают на них, будто слёзы, готовые вот-вот сорваться с ресниц. В сочетании со столь поэтичными сравнениями перед глазами появился образ Хайди Браун. Наверняка Вернер, говоря о смене ситуации, намекал на дочь. Она не смирилась со смертью избранника и сильнее, чем кто-либо другой отказывалась верить в правдивость происходящего.  
В дом они с Рексом зашли одновременно и синхронно помотали головами, отряхиваясь от капель. Юрген, заметив это, сначала улыбнулся, потом засмеялся и потащил пса в ванную, принимать душ. Рекс не сопротивлялся, словно понимая, что времени у хозяина не так уж много: не стоит создавать ему дополнительные проблемы.  
Склонность к планированию распорядка дня, умноженная на привычку многое делать заранее, играла сегодня Юргену на руку. Большое количество времени на сборы тратить не пришлось. Костюм у него был приготовлен заранее, и с рубашками проблем тоже не возникло.  
Дождь монотонно стучал по стёклам машины, телефон молчал. Сегодня по вопросам организации Юргена никто не беспокоил. Он выступал не в качестве работника, призванного наблюдать за идеальным проведением мероприятия, а в качестве члена семьи. И по совместительству – жилетки для слёз Хайди.  
Юрген не солгал. Со временем он действительно пересмотрел некоторые взгляды на жизнь. Изменилось отношение к событиям, происходящим в жизни собственной и окружающих, попавших в категорию близких людей.  
Он не стал совсем другим, но теперь лёд, сковывающий изнутри, не был защитной реакцией, появлявшейся произвольно. Юрген научился контролировать это состояние, либо пробуждая его, либо отправляя в дальний ящик, до худших времён.  
Во многом эти похороны напоминали те, датированные зимним днём десятилетней давности. Всего-то различий: время года и собственные эмоции. Штефан Хайнц был женихом Хайди, будущим зятем Вернера и Марии. Юргену было совершенно наплевать на факт его смерти, да и вообще на всё творящееся вокруг. Наверное, тогда подобные чувства владели Вернером. Он стоял, смотрел и провожал друга в последний путь равнодушным взглядом. Он не заметил лёгкой – не по сезону – куртки на Юргене, не заметил его холодных, только что не обледеневших рук. Он не замечал ничего. Но вовсе не по причине нахождения в прострации, а по причине равнодушия к происходящему.  
Сейчас Юрген мысленно махнулся местами с бывшим опекуном, поскольку примерно так и оценивал своё отношение к этим похоронам. Не болело и не тянуло в груди. И мысли крутились не вокруг несправедливости жизни. Их занимали вопросы, связанные с расследованием.  
Когда-то Юрген услышал фразу, гласившую, что убийца всегда возвращается на место преступления, желая посмотреть на творение рук своих. Эта фраза горела в мозгу болезненно-алыми буквами и не желала исчезать. Юрген не надеялся узреть в толпе светловолосого юношу с прозрачными – хрустальными – глазами, но иногда глядел по сторонам.  
Рука Хайди в его ладони была холодной и практически безжизненной. Девушка выглядела бледнее обычного, а чёрный цвет одежд эту алебастровую белизну только сильнее подчёркивал, акцентировал на ней внимание.  
Большую часть времени Хайди старалась держать себя в руках, но потом с ресниц срывалась одна слезинка, за ней вторая, и вскоре они переходили во влажные дорожки. Юрген давал ей платок, гладил по спине и по волосам, шептал успокаивающие слова, понимая, насколько они примитивные и пустые. В них нет ценности, он делает это на автомате. А Хайди прислушивается и верит, умудряясь находить утешение и облегчение.  
Речь Вернера, написанная уже не его рукой, проходила мимо, будто фоновый шум, который можно слушать, а можно и вовсе выпустить из вида.  
Хоронили Штефана в закрытом гробу. Неудивительно. Смотреть на тело, которому метким выстрелом снесло половину башки – то ещё удовольствие. Если только для конченого извращенца, повёрнутого исключительно на смаковании кровавых подробностей. Юрген реагировал на это не так, как большинство – с их тошнотой и попытками завалиться в обморок. Детское воспоминание, которое могло расшатать психику и уничтожить её до основания, не оставив камня на камне, сыграло в становлении личности иную роль. Закалило и позволило относиться к этому как-то... проще.  
Но таких людей, с крепкими нервами, было немного. Особенно среди женщин.  
Кладбище, как таковое, когда-то казалось ему клеткой, в которую он вошёл добровольно, а потом не спешил выходить, нарочно задерживаясь здесь. Со временем и это ощущение подверглось пересмотру и переоценке. Юрген не считал, что это место обладает особой атмосферой и наталкивает на мысли определённого толка. В подростковом возрасте его не тянуло на прогулки между могил и попытки поиграть в готический склад души, всеми фибрами тянущейся к подобным местам.  
Он бывал здесь периодически и в юности, и в более зрелом возрасте. Приходил к отцу, разговаривал, обновлял увядшие букеты, заменяя свежими, рвал сорняки. Теперь, когда Фридрих умер, общаться с ним стало как-то проще и легче. Формулировка мысли звучала абсурдно, но только так удавалось выразить собственные ощущения.  
В жизни Юрген неплохо ладил с отцом, но идеального взаимопонимания между ними не существовало. Наличие определённой тайны, напрямую связанной с противоречивыми обстоятельствами личной жизни, не добавляло простоты. Напротив их осложняло, что вполне логично.  
Юрген мог сколько угодно храбриться, представляя, что будет говорить в ответ, если вдруг его однажды спросят о природе отношений с Вернером. Но в реальности едва ли сумел бы произнести хоть пару слов, не говоря уже о полноценной речи с яркими аргументами, не выглядящими тупым блеянием. Такого он, разумеется, придумать не мог. То, что приходило на ум, раздражало и его самого, поскольку звучало сопливо и сахарно, слишком надрывно и... бессмысленно.  
Теперь собственный путь преодоления зависимости представлялся, если не героическим, то хотя бы минимального уважения заслуживающим. Юргену было неприятно вспоминать о себе, влюблённом в человека, который открыто его использовал и никогда особо не скрывал собственных намерений.  
Подростковое восприятие мира не позволяло трезво посмотреть на ситуацию, проанализировав всё. Вот он и совершал ошибку за ошибкой, требуя к себе внимания, выкидывая номера-провокации, пьяно хохоча и вытирая слёзы.  
«Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Люблю...».  
До чего же жалко это звучало. Ещё унизительнее было стоять на коленях и ронять на идеальный паркет слёзы.  
Пока другие выпускники праздновали завершение обучения в гимназии, Юрген старался расставить все точки над «i» в своём стремительно угасающем романе. Смерть Фридриха их с Вернером нисколько не сблизила, напротив, породила первую трещину в крепком фундаменте. Остались позади все нежные слова, сказанные Вернером, и совместные вылазки, на смену которым пришли семейные, и подарки, не приуроченные к определённым праздникам. И, конечно, секс. Он исчез из отношений первым.  
Думать о сексе, находясь на кладбище, было как-то кощунственно. Но Юрген поток мыслей не контролировал. Не запрещал себе думать о том, что приходило на ум, не глушил неприятные воспоминания резкими и сильными блокаторами. Он слой за слоем препарировал себя образца прошлых лет, счищая весь налёт сентиментальности и глупости, желая добраться до самой сути. Наверное, шёл к успеху, раз совместные посиделки с Вернером, обсуждение деловых вопросов и все прочие элементы повседневности не вызывали в душе восторга, как бывало прежде. Определив для себя уровень отношений – нейтральный – Юрген старался соответствовать выбранному курсу. Психологи, возможно, назвали бы это преодолением себя. Или взрослением. Юрген о психологии, как науке, имел представления самые смутные, потому лезть в дебри не стремился.  
Он лишь думал о том, что на протяжении всей жизни люди сражаются. Неважно за что, и с чем. Но борьба их не прекращается. Комплексы, страхи, переживания. Всё это человек пытается переступить, посмотреть на мир по-новому, принять его и постараться обнаружить в обществе своё место. Такое... максимально комфортное. Не удобное, а именно комфортное. То самое, которое принято именовать счастьем. Жаль, что и с его нахождением стрелка не замирает на месте, а продолжает двигаться вперёд, подталкивая к новым свершениям. Появляются очередные страхи, немного иного толка. Не о том, как найти, а как не потерять. И это, наверное, страшнее. Пока человек не видел счастья и не пробовал его на вкус, придумать можно что угодно. И счастье это окажется для каждого разным. У одних оно, как еда из китайского квартала, залитое невозможно острым соусом, а у кого-то воздушное и приторно-сладкое, как клубника со сливками или растопленным шоколадом.  
Юрген не знал, каким было его счастье. И было ли это счастьем. Когда-то чудилось, что да. Теперь хруст розовых очков основательно испортил симфонию, исполняемую пухлыми купидончиками, а осколки больно вонзились в незащищённую плоть. Так сильно, что пришлось провести операцию, дабы восстановить зрение. Что ж, всё стало лучше. Уже не болело, а силуэты не расплывались. Видение мира стало идеальным. Ничего лишнего, исключительно чёткие границы происходящего.  
Всё чаще, оглядываясь назад, Юрген видел рационализм в словах Ульриха, сказанных в той злополучной подсобке. Молоденький мальчик, готовый подставляться по собственному желанию. Эта характеристика звучала отвратительно правдиво, потому от неё хотелось отмахнуться и сказать, что всё это ложь и наглые происки конкурентов. Но правда плевала ему в глаза, заставляя стирать с лица гнилую истину.  
В семнадцать лет он был идеальным кандидатом на роль любовника. Невинность, свежесть, молодость и бесконечная влюблённость, которой хотелось упиваться, ощущать этот поток энергии, заряжаться ею. Необходимость скрывать правду об отношениях добавляла остроты и заводила сильнее, чем что-либо иное.  
Однако новизна имеет свойство стираться, а невинные губы, дрожащие от первого прикосновения чужих губ, однажды уверенно целуют в ответ. Нет больше того налёта невинности, есть мысли о привычной шлюхе, которая сделает всё в лучшем виде, но эти уверенные ласки не заменят осторожных прикосновений и пылающих от смущения щёк.  
Часто Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что не будь у него мозгов, а только приятная внешность, его давно бы пустили по рукам. Никакой должности пресс-секретаря, никакого доверия, только перебрасывание из одной постели в другую, пока новому владельцу не надоест. В такие моменты он был благодарен отцу, стоявшему над душой и повторявшему с настойчивостью дятла, долбящего червивую древесину, одну простую истину.  
«Учись. Наиграться ты успеешь позже, когда появятся игрушки более внушительные, чем пластиковые пистолеты и такие же машинки. Ты возьмёшь в руки реальную «Беретту», «Глок» или – чем чёрт не шутит? – «Desert Eagle». Сам окажешься за рулём «Лексуса», «Мерседеса», а, может – опять же, если душа потребует размаха – «Майбаха» или «Мазератти». И тогда играй, сколько душе будет угодно. Там тебе потребуется приложить немало усилий, чтобы понять, кто играет на одной с тобой стороне, а кто является врагом».  
Мнение отца относительно союзников и противников мало отличалось от того, которое повторял с завидным постоянством Вернер. Разумеется. Они были несказанно дружны, все их дела велись совместными усилиями, и враг у них имелся общий.  
В голову неоднократно закрадывалось подозрение, что однажды отец вложит ему в руку пистолет и отправит на встречу с Ульрихом.  
– Вот твоя цель, – прошепчет доверительно и похлопает по плечу. – Не обмани моих ожиданий, сын.  
Следовало признать, что Юрген их уже обманул. Основательно так обманул.  
И провалил задание.  
– Земля к земле. Пепел к пеплу. Прах к праху, – твердил монотонный голос, произнося стандартные для данной процедуры слова.  
Чёрные зонтики спасали всех присутствующих от дождя, но практически полностью стирали индивидуальность. Разглядеть, кто стоит под зонтом, каждый раз становилось непростой задачей.  
Повернув голову в очередной раз, Юрген ощутил ответный взгляд. Разумеется, никакой улыбки, совершенно не соответствующей настроению момента, на хмуром лице не отразилось. В отличие от самого Юргена Ульрих не силился выдавить из себя скорбь и пустить скупую мужскую слезу. Он стоял и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как гроб с телом опускают в землю; выглядел при этом задумчивым.  
От кремации семья Браун отказалась. Хайди сказала, что Штефан боялся огня и не хотел, чтобы его после смерти сожгли. Об этом они тоже разговаривали. Правда, никто не думал, что осуществление последней воли придётся выполнять так скоро.  
Юрген сильнее сжал ладонь Хайди в своей руке и поспешил отвернуться. Переусердствовал. Хайди тихо охнула.  
– Больно?  
– Да. Немного.  
– Прости, – произнёс Юрген. – Я не нарочно.  
– Я знаю, – ответила Хайди, прижавшись к нему и уткнувшись носом в ткань пиджака.  
Кажется, снова давилась беззвучными слезами, а Юрген уже ничего не мог сказать. Нужные слова перестали появляться на языке автоматически. Он исчерпал свой лимит успокоительных. Тем более что его самого никто не думал успокаивать после смерти Фридриха.  
Хайди не отличалась тогда особым красноречием, потому предпочитала топтаться под дверью, изредка заглядывала в комнату и смотрела, как Юрген с успехом играет роль живого мертвеца, закутавшись в несколько одеял и изучая потолок.  
– Как ты? – спрашивала Хайди.  
– Нормально, – следовал бесцветный ответ.  
– Хорошо.  
Тем и ограничивались их разговоры. Мария вообще никакого внимания к новому члену семьи не проявляла. Во взгляде её не было ненависти, но принимать чужого ребёнка, как своего, она не собиралась. И делать его горе своим – тоже. Вернер... Вернер всегда оставался темой отдельного разговора. Но он, весь такой заботливый и восхитительно предупредительный, расщедрился всего на один разговор, во время которого решилась судьба Юргена. После этого интерес к нему угас, и Вернер больше не приходил.  
В настоящем, вспоминая себя, лежащего в кровати и пробивающего взглядом потолок, Юрген склонялся к не слишком привлекательной теории. Она утверждала, что, не выползи он тогда из своего тёмного угла, так бы и умер незамеченным. На руку сыграло только то, что жизнь вокруг него не стояла на месте, требовалось удостоить своим вниманием школу, подумать об университете, оправдав надежды Фридриха. Пусть его это уже и не волновало нисколько.  
Смерть отца позволила Юргену понять его лучше, сблизиться с ним. Звучало достаточно странно, но в реальности именно так всё и происходило. Сказывалось и желание Юргена узнать больше об отце, разобраться в причинах, толкнувших его к недальновидному решению. Стоя в тире, закрывая уши наушниками и крепко сжимая в ладонях пистолет, пытался представить, каково это – направить дуло на себя и нажать на курок. Больно, страшно или стремительно, порывисто и никаких эмоций, сомнений и осознания, в принципе?  
Проверять на собственном опыте не очень-то хотелось. Злость, пробуждавшаяся во время этих сеансов своеобразной медитации, придавала сил. Юрген точно знал, что никогда и ни за что не наложит на себя руки. Он до последнего момента будет хвататься за жизнь руками, ногами и зубами. И не отпустит до тех пор, пока его планы не разрушит постороннее вмешательство. Он умрёт или в преклонном возрасте, или в раннем, но от чужих рук. Второй вариант при его образе жизни представлялся более реальным, нежели старость в окружении заботливых сиделок, не говоря уже о любящей фрау рядом, парочке детишек и прочем-прочем-прочем, что принято приписывать к портрету идеальной семьи. Здесь поспорить с Ульрихом не получалось. Никаких детей, никаких привязанностей, чтобы в экстренных случаях никого не подставлять под удар.  
Комья земли с досадным стуком опустились на крышку гроба.  
На руке осталась неприятная, как будто жирная масса, а по сути, обыкновенная мокрая почва. Юргену хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, оказаться в салоне автомобиля и взять влажные салфетки – оттереть от чёрных пятен ладонь. В этом плане зимние похороны импонировали ему гораздо сильнее. Руки мёрзлая земля не пачкала, хоть и сложно было её копать. Но его никто и не заставлял заниматься непосредственно процессом предания тела земле.  
Просто бросить горсть, посмотреть на ладонь, вытереть грязные разводы снегом. Здесь и снега-то никакого нет, а под дождь ладонь в присутствии посторонних подставлять нелепо. Всё равно, что откровенно признаться в равнодушии к чужой смерти, когда сценарий предписывает изображение скорби.  
– Я останусь здесь, прослежу за всем, – произнёс Юрген, подойдя ближе к Вернеру. – Хайди, думаю, лучше уехать. Она и без того держится из последних сил. Если останется, возможна очередная истерика. Не мне вам объяснять, герр Браун.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – заметил Вернер.  
– Мне по статусу положено многое предугадывать.  
Участники процессии постепенно удалялись, продвигаясь к своим автомобилям. Юрген, наблюдая за ними исподтишка, заметил во взглядах многих невысказанную брезгливость и отвращение к необходимости уважения традиций. Это было настолько откровенно, что при наличии желания обмануться ни с чем не спутаешь.  
То, что остался здесь не в одиночестве, Юрген понял сразу, но начинать разговор первым не стремился. Единственное, что отметил – определённую закономерность наполнения жизненных спиралей событийным контентом.  
Зонтик, теперь перешедший в его единоличное пользование, ситуацию спасти не мог. Пиджак промок почти полностью, волосы прилипали к лицу, коса, которую он заплёл, показалась жалким обрубком, вроде того, что наблюдается у собак с купированным хвостом. Юрген чувствовал себя своеобразно. Виной тому было воспоминание о взгляде, проникавшем прямо в душу. Все верили его словам и действиям, а Ульрих снова знал правду.  
– А вы могли стать красивой парой, – первым нарушил тишину Ульрих.  
Они не поворачивались друг к другу лицом и не стремились наладить зрительный контакт. Хватило одного мимолётного взгляда, чтобы понять всё.  
– С кем? – усмехнулся Юрген, нарочно провоцируя и стараясь разозлить.  
– С дочерью Вернера. Неудивительно, что он мечтал увидеть тебя в качестве своего зятя.  
– Уверен, что на это были и другие причины, гораздо важнее названной.  
– Разумеется. Глупо спорить, что интересуют его, в первую очередь, качества личности и характера. Потом всё остальное, но на вас приятно смотреть.  
– Мы хороним её жениха.  
– И что с того?  
– Какие-то моральные ценности, нет?  
– Он мёртв, ему наплевать. А мне наплевать на него. Да и тебе тоже. Если бы не расследование...  
– И документы, которые он хотел мне передать.  
– Вот. Тебя интересует не восстановление справедливости, а возможный компромат, который там есть.  
– Осуди меня, – поддел Юрген.  
– И выслушать потом совет – засунуть осуждения себе в задницу?  
– Само собой.  
– Воздержусь.  
– Правильно сделаешь.  
– Как продвигается расследование?  
– Вернер? – Юрген посмотрел на Ульриха впервые за время их беседы. – Прости, не узнал тебя с этой внешностью. Назови-ка мне... Хотя, конечно, ты назовёшь, о чём ни спроси. А теперь серьёзно. Отчитываюсь в проделанной работе я только перед Брауном. Ты носишь другую фамилию.  
– Мне, как одному из свидетелей, интересно знать, к каким результатам ты пришёл.  
– Хреновый из тебя свидетель получился.  
– Ты добрался до «Лорелей»?  
– Нет, но у меня всё впереди.  
– Туда трудно попасть.  
– Хочешь стать моим гидом?  
– Просто готовлю к некоторым сложностям, с которыми придётся столкнуться.  
– Заботливый ты мой, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Прямо как твоя бабушка, любящая вязание. Кстати, как она поживает?  
Должно было получиться презрительно, но весь пафос момента испортила капля воды, задержавшаяся на кончике носа. Ульрих потянулся, чтобы стереть её. Фраза совпала с моментом прикосновения. Насмешку не напомнило, а стало отражением реального положения вещей.  
– Прекрасно. Теперь у неё новое увлечение. Варит джемы, кормит меня ими.  
– Ты серьёзно? Или пытаешься выставить меня идиотом?  
– Серьёзнее не бывает. Могу вас познакомить, если захочешь. Думаю, понравишься ей. Тоже будешь получать периодически посылки: свитера с оленями, абрикосовый, ежевичный и вишнёвый джемы.  
– И никакого разнообразия?  
– На любой вкус. Просто это – коронное.  
– Кстати говоря. Сегодня мне показалось, что тебя Вернер укусил, ты уже озвучиваешь его идеи относительно моей женитьбы на Хайди, – Юрген поспешил сменить тему, чтобы не погружаться в эту излишне уютно-бытовую часть чужой жизни. – Сомневаюсь, что от этого кто-то выиграет. Мне не обязательно связывать себя определёнными узами, чтобы оказывать посильную помощь. Я и так постоянно рядом с Вернером, и я поддерживаю его политику...  
– Строишь.  
– Что?  
– Ты её строишь. А он поддерживает, хоть ещё и не понял этого.  
– Интересная теорема.  
– Аксиома, – хмыкнул Ульрих.  
– Выбросив из уравнения Хайди, которая от такого мужа ничего не выиграет, перейдём сразу к главному. Тебе от моего брака какая выгода?  
– Никакой. Но я и не говорил, что эта идея мне нравится.  
– Ещё бы.  
– Я этого никогда и не скрывал, – произнёс Ульрих. – Знаешь, в жизни каждого человека есть категория событий, вещей... Не представляю, как это лучше сформулировать, поскольку под единое определение подогнать не получается. Города, воспоминания, люди. Особенные. Которые невозможно забыть. От которых невозможно отказаться, насколько бы ядовитой или даже смертельной не была отдача. Для меня ты именно такой человек.  
Юрген молчал.  
В желудке ворочалась не ледяная глыба, а огненный ком.  
Он не задавал вопроса напрямую никогда, потому что боялся получить определённый ответ. Но теперь уже и говорить ничего не нужно было. Ответ, который ему дали, полностью оправдал все самые страшные предположения.  
Ульрих развернулся и направился по дорожке в сторону выхода. Только сейчас Юрген заметил, что они были не одни. Вместе с ними присутствовало несколько охранников Ульриха. Просто они были тихими, незаметными, но, несомненно, опасными. Как и их лидер.  
– Ты не поедешь на поминки? – спросил, осознавая, что голос звучит дёргано, нервно.  
Желание замаскировать растерянность только сильнее её подчеркнуло.  
– Меня не приглашали, – ответил Ульрих. – А я ненавижу навязывать своё общество тем, кому оно неприятно. Можешь снова вписать своё имя в графу «исключение». Захочешь увидеться – звони. Или напиши. Или снова приезжай в казино. В любом случае, знаешь, как меня найти.  
– Знаю, – прошептал Юрген, слизывая с губ безвкусную дождевую воду и провожая Ульриха взглядом.  
Не отворачиваясь, пока тот не исчез из поля зрения.


	11. 11.

Район Пренцлауэр Берг Юрген не любил по той простой причине, что здесь практически невозможно было остаться наедине с самим собой. Слишком многолюдно, слишком шумно и огромное количество семей с маленькими детьми. Не сравнить с Митте, куда туристы ломились толпами, но тоже тихим не назовёшь.  
Сюда стекалась в основном молодёжь. Берлинский бомонд, творческие личности, актёры. Не только они, конечно, тем не менее, создавалось впечатление, что здесь все несколько не от мира сего.  
Знакомый Юргена в общую атмосферу вписывался прекрасно. Себя Юрген тут видел лишним и неуместным. В голову закрадывались мысли о проведении параллели между характером людей и местами, в которых они обитают.  
Вернер и Ульрих своё благосостояние намеренно подчёркивали. Примеру такой известной личности, как Марк Цукерберг, они следовать однозначно не собирались, в одну из самых простых машин не пересаживались и в маленьких квартирках не ютились. Удо, конечно, любил немного похвастать и распушить хвост, но тягаться с людьми, имеющими особняки в районе Целендорф и микрорайоне ВестЭнд, принадлежащем к Шарлоттенбургу, он точно не мог. Да и не хотел.  
Периодически возникало ощущение, что эти двое соревнуются друг с другом, выставляя своё благосостояние напоказ. Кто кого перещеголяет.  
Однако, не Юргену было рассуждать о стремлении пустить пыль в глаза, учитывая тот факт, что сам он обитал в Грюневальде. Двухэтажный дом, приобретённый там, был чем-то вроде прощального подарка Вернера.  
Стоило только заикнуться о желании жить отдельно, как оно было исполнено. Как всегда, с пафосом и размахом.  
Впрочем, об отказе от подарка речи не шло. Юргена весьма радовало местоположение собственного дома и атмосфера, царившая в этом районе. Тишина, спокойствие и великолепная природа вокруг.  
Юрген усмехался, размышляя о том, что живёт, в буквальном смысле, между двух огней. В соседнем Далеме наслаждался жизнью Ульрих, в Шарлоттенбурге – Вернер.  
Говоря откровенно, Брауны могли и в самом сердце Берлина поселиться, поскольку у Вернера была недвижимость в Митте, однако большую часть времени она пустовала. Изредка туда выбиралась Хайди, используя в качестве студии. Искала вдохновение для картин. Впрочем, где она его только не искала. Даже в Веддинг таскалась, чтобы проникнуться атмосферой «разрухи и хаоса». Но в этом она была не одинока. Вместе с ней туда приходило и приезжало огромное количество художников. Юрген вдохновения не обнаружил. Ему запомнилась лишь общая унылость, огромное количество граффити и поиск памятника «Schnauze mit Herz», который они с Хайди, к слову, так и не нашли.  
В квартире Удо Шеффера традиционно царил форменный беспорядок, которому гораздо сильнее подходила совершенно не романтичная и не поэтичная формулировка – срач. Юрген, неоднократно наносивший хозяину жилища визиты, привык и перестал акцентировать внимание на кучах мусора.  
Удо захламлённость комнат не волновала. Так почему судьба помещения должна была интересовать Юргена?  
При желании найти здесь можно было всё, чего душа пожелает. Удо не уставал повторять, что не привязывается к помещению и старается оставить его бездушным и безликим.  
– Ощущение, что я могу сорваться и уехать отсюда в любой момент, – пояснял он, игнорируя разбросанные вещи. – Это мотивирует не стоять на месте, а постоянно двигаться вперёд.  
Юрген искал взглядом своих «старых знакомых»: подшивки журналов, начиная от узкопрофильных, заканчивая глянцевыми – женскими и мужскими, сломанные игрушки с облупившейся местами краской, коробки из-под техники, набитые испорченными вещами. Постоянство было первой ассоциацией к этой квартире. Вокруг всё менялось, а тут царила стабильность. Комната Удо, которую он гордо именовал кабинетом, отличалась от остальных, как наследная принцесса от служанок.  
– А здесь я живу, – говорил он. – Там, где живёшь, должен быть порядок.  
Юрген вспоминал свой дом, пытался спроецировать чужую теорию сомнительной ценности на собственную жизнь. По всему выходило, что он должен только время от времени наводить порядок в спальне, а все остальные комнаты игнорировать. Пару раз он пытался поспорить с Удо относительно того, что это несколько глупо, ведь живёт он во всей квартире, а не только в кабинете. Удо хмурился и говорил, что у Юргена мышление закостенелое, потому он не способен думать шире обычного.  
Несмотря на то, что длительность их знакомства исчислялась почти целым десятилетием, Юрген каждый раз, сталкиваясь с Удо лицом к лицу, резюмировал: он почти ничего о собеседнике не знает. Что-то, конечно, слышал, видел, замечал, но этого катастрофически недоставало для составления психологического портрета.  
Удо старался особо о себе не распространяться и вполне заслуженно имел статус человека-загадки.  
Юрген знал имя, фамилию и возраст, но периодически задумывался: реальна ли информация, попавшая ему в руки? Тут же себе отвечал, что сомнения на пустом месте не возникают. Удо мог хранить множество тайн, но пока он добросовестно выполнял свою работу и не пытался навредить работодателям, всё остальное не должно волновать. Основной упор Вернер делал именно на эти качества: преданность, верность, продуктивность.  
Будучи на добрых пять лет старше Юргена, Удо выглядел типичным подростком. Он вполне заслуженно мог отнести себя к числу счастливчиков, которым не грозит стремительная старость. Черты его лица не были детскими, слащавыми и отталкивающими; просто человек без возраста. Он часто носил кардиганы, разумеется, если погода соответствовала, пробил себе оба уха и являлся обладателем какого-то странного кулона, на котором периодически акцентировалось внимание Юргена. Говорил, что эта штука приносит удачу. Юргена подобное заявление из уст взрослого человека веселило.  
Удо выбривал виски и красил чёлку в чёрный цвет, а ещё готов был жизнь отдать за сладкое. В какое бы время дня или ночи Юрген не появился в квартире, у компьютера всегда валялась пачка печенья или конфеты вперемешку с пустыми фантиками. При сидячем образе жизни и такой любви к коварным углеводам, Удо оставался мелким, худым, как щепка, и подвижным. Он перемещался по квартире так стремительно, что создавалось впечатление, будто он одновременно находится сразу во всех комнатах. Только был в гостиной, а уже оказался на кухне. Только-только из кухни был слышен звук льющейся в чашку воды, а через пару секунд из кабинета доносится стук клавиш.  
У Удо часто были липкие пальцы. Клавиши, к которым он прикасался, наверняка не обошла незавидная участь.  
Он с момента первой встречи прозвал Юргена ледяным принцем. Почему? Этого Юрген и сам не понимал. Он привык, что окружающие имели привычку обращать взор в сторону его внешности, говоря об огненном темпераменте. Удо оттолкнулся от обратного утверждения и оказался ближе остальных к истине.  
– Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, – произнёс он, распахнув перед Юргеном дверь и пропуская вперёд.  
Из пакетов, которые он прижимал к груди, торчали разноцветные упаковки сладостей. Юргену хотелось спросить, смотрит ли Удо, приходя в магазин, в сторону полок с другими товарами, но решил удержать любопытство при себе. Странности других людей, пока он лично от них не страдал, считались безобидными, а кому-то, возможно, и милыми представлялись.  
На улице снова лил дождь. Наступивший август, будто заранее подписав соглашение с осенью, досрочно сложил свои полномочия. Юрген в такой погоде старался обнаружить положительные стороны. Жара ему никогда не нравилась. Дождь тоже раздражал. Но не так сильно, как духота и красный столбик на термометре, стремящийся к обозначенному пределу.  
С утра, прогулявшись с Рексом, Юрген открыл очередное послание от Лотара Райнера. Для удобства распечатал все доступные материалы и устроился прямо на полу, обложившись многочисленными листами бумаги. Рекс положил морду ему на колени и лениво наблюдал за действиями хозяина. Наверное, не понимал, что можно изучать с таким невообразимо задумчивым выражением лица.  
День обещал быть плодотворным и продуктивным. Убеждение в этом возросло и окрепло, когда на почту пришло письмо от Удо.  
Собрав все распечатки, Юрген положил их на холодильник. Это служило небольшой подстраховкой. Гарантия на случай, что Рекс, решив поиграть, не приспособит нужные вещи под развлечения. Удостоверившись, что всё более или менее нормально, Юрген приехал сюда. Столкнулся у подъезда с хозяином квартиры и теперь покорно следовал за ним.  
Удо оставался верен себе, действовал быстро, порывисто. Пропустив Юргена вперёд, зашёл сам, скинул обувь и, на ходу расстёгивая плащ, направился на кухню. Вытрусив содержимое пакетов на стол, распахнул холодильник и принялся расставлять все покупки по полкам. Актуальность вопроса отпала сама собой. Еда обыкновенная – не только десерты – тотальному игнору не подвергалась. Ей тоже отводилось определённое место в рационе. Это было вполне закономерно.  
– Будешь что-нибудь? – спросил, задвигая ящик с овощами обратно в холодильник и захлопывая дверцу.  
– Чай, – отозвался Юрген, стоявший на пороге кухни со скрещенными на груди руками. – С молоком.  
– Хорошо.  
Удо потянулся к шкафчику, достал оттуда кружки. Что примечательно, посуда у него в доме всегда блестела, скопления грязных тарелок в раковине не наблюдалось, принимать еду можно было без опасения за состояние своего здоровья.  
Разорвалась упаковка со сладкими крекерами.  
– И что же наш Карл Вельдман? – спросил Юрген, стараясь сразу же перевести разговор в нужное русло, не отвлекаясь на мелочи. – Есть хозяин?  
– Никого, – Удо отрицательно покачал головой, так, что чёлка взметнулась. – Вольная птичка, готовая работать на кого угодно. Кто заплатит, тому и будет служить верой, правдой, чем угодно. Помимо этого имени обладает ещё десятком. Если верить документам, то он настоящий космополит. Обладатели паспортов, в которых есть его фотография, имеют гражданство Венгрии, Швеции, Германии, Англии, США... Много где успел засветиться. Собрание сочинений о его жизни сможешь почитать дома. Всё подготовлено, книги можно брать с собой.  
Удо усмехнулся и вручил Юргену чашку с чаем бледно-бежевого цвета.  
– Спасибо. За чай. Благодарность за книги поступит на счёт в ближайшее время.  
– Книжный червь. Но с тобой приятно работать.  
– Компьютерный задрот. Но с тобой тоже.  
– Если мне начнут платить за что-то другое, кроме прописывания кодов и прочего барахла, в котором, думаю, не особо разбираешься, я обязательно поразмышляю о переквалификации. Но пока что меня всё полностью устраивает.  
– Как и тех, кто твоими стараниями получает необходимое.  
– Благодарные клиенты – залог счастья, – без тени иронии заметил Удо. – Они делают мою жизнь лучше, проще и богаче. По сути, в ней всё так же, как и в компьютерной игре. Пока у тебя есть мана, ты волен делать всё, что душа пожелает. Зелья, артефакты, дополнительные скиллы – всё к твоим услугам. Особо увлечённым геймерам игра заменяет реальную жизнь не просто так. Не будь у этих сфер поразительного сходства, никто не попадал бы в сети, прости за каламбур, сети. Но в игре люди видят себя другими, более крутыми, удачливыми, красивыми. Это привлекает и соблазняет. Можно начать всё с нуля, написав новый код своей жизни. Для меня мир сам по себе, как игра. Мне не нужны зелья и артефакты. Достаточно печенья, тишины и мыслей о запросе, данном заказчиком, чтобы проснулись азарт и желание сделать всё в лучшем виде.  
– И никогда не возникало мысли хакнуть сразу несколько секретных баз, обвалить биржи, уничтожить отлаженную работы банковской системы и устроить неразбериху в сети?  
– Нет. Это слишком даже для меня. Сил хватит, но возложить на себя такую ответственность я не готов. А что? Хотел попросить о чём-то подобном?  
– Конечно, нет, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Я же законопослушный гражданин.  
Он подошёл к столу и поставил пустую чашку.  
– В былое время таких законопослушных граждан, как мы, к смертной казни приговорить могли, – тихо произнёс Удо, хмыкнув.  
– Я тут внезапно ещё кое о чём подумал.  
– Всё-таки хочешь обвалить банковскую систему?  
– На такое не замахиваюсь. Немного проще.  
– Снова касается дел Вернера? Или личный интерес?  
– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
– Заманчиво. Так что привлекло?  
– Ты знаешь клуб «Лорелей»?  
– Наслышан.  
– И что можешь сказать?  
– Что могу сказать? Интересное место. А ещё то, что личность бывшего владельца крайне волнует и тебя, и Вернера.  
– Значит, всё-таки бывшего, – протянул Юрген.  
Хотя бы в этом Ульрих не солгал. Действительно продал «Лорелей» и перестал вмешиваться в её дела.  
– Именно. Он давно от неё избавился, – Удо собрал грязную посуду, подошёл к мойке и пустил воду. – Но это не означает, что вовсе не приближается к тем дверям. Теперь «Лорелей» клуб более закрытый, нежели в былое время, и попасть туда новичкам практически нереально. Однако он далеко не новичок.  
– То есть?  
– Понятия не имею, какая там система отбора. Но тебе спокойно могут отказать, если отправишь запрос.  
– А Вернеру?  
– Его положение в обществе выше твоего, как ни крути. Так что...  
– Интересно. Но попасть туда нужно мне, а не Вернеру.  
– Хочешь попросить об услуге?  
– Если согласишься, от помощи не откажусь.  
– Чего конкретно хочешь?  
– Внести меня в базу данных, как одного из членов клуба?  
– Ты спрашиваешь или просишь?  
– Я не знаю. Если это возможно, то...  
– Сейчас закончу с посудой, и посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
– Я твой должник, – с чувством выдал Юрген.  
– Поднакопи немного денег и приходи вновь. Кредитные истории здорово портят карму, даже если знаешь, что сможешь выплатить заём, – заметил Удо, закрывая кран. – Идём. Твоё нетерпение и энтузиазм настолько заразительны, что хочется поскорее узнать, чем можно спровоцировать такое воодушевление.  
Юрген не ответил, ограничившись короткой одиночной усмешкой.  
Он предвкушал.  
Однако и подумать не мог, что пребывание в квартире затянется на несколько часов. Как не думал и о том, что это спонтанное решение способно привести к ошеломительным результатам, на которые он не рассчитывал изначально. С самого начала что-то пошло не так. Сайта заведения не оказалось в общем доступе. То есть, он был, конечно. Но служил ширмой. Удо, сидевший за компьютером, удивлённо вскинул бровь.  
Юрген это заметил, но лезть с расспросами не спешил. Ждал, когда с ним поделятся своими открытиями и наблюдениями.  
Пальцы Удо порхали над клавишами, подбирая какие-то, только ему известные комбинации. Он не собирался нарушать работу портала, планируя лишь обойти защиту и посмотреть, какие секретные данные хранит клуб с удивительно лиричным названием и, вероятно, приземлённым наполнением.  
– Попробуй обойти такую защиту, – прошипел, прикусив ноготь вместо привычного печенья.  
– Всё так сложно?  
– Сложнее, чем мне представлялось. Но теперь это почти вызов на поединок. Кстати, поразмыслив немного, прихожу к выводу, что не стоит вносить тебя в базу данных.  
– Боишься, что вычислят исполнителя? – прямо спросил Юрген.  
Удо оторвал взгляд от экрана.  
– Просто оберегаю свою шкуру от появления в ней нескольких колотых или огнестрельных ранений. Раз задаёшь такие вопросы, значит, сам понимаешь, что здесь дело нечисто, и попытки менять ход их работы чреваты последствиями. Посмотреть сами базы мы сможем.  
– Это уже что-то.  
– А почему, собственно, тебя заинтересовал этот клуб?  
– Прорабатываю варианты событий, приведших к смерти Штефана Хайнца, – признался Юрген, наблюдая, как стремительно мрачнеет лицо Удо. – Согласно одной из теорий, последнее его дело было связано с этим клубом. Он многое сумел разузнать, но в печать материалы не попали. Он собирался передать их мне на хранение. Встреча не состоялась. Когда я приехал, его уже успели пристрелить, а документы украли.  
– Убийца, как я понимаю, основное действующее лицо тех книг, что я тебе вручил?  
– Точно.  
– Вполне может быть правдой.  
– Думаешь?  
– Вельдмана нанять дорогого стоит, и он не за каждое дело возьмётся, но результат гарантирует стопроцентный. Тот самый случай, когда ведёт в танце вовсе не тот, кто платит деньги. Он не хватается за каждое встречное предложение, а выбирает только те, которые его реально интересуют. Любит работать с выдумкой.  
– Там ничего особенного. Обычный выстрел в голову.  
– Для кого-то и подобное явление – потрясение всей жизни. Впрочем, позволю себе небольшое дополнение. Он любит театральные жесты, но готов принять условия заказчика, если увидит в них рациональное зерно.  
– Даже так?  
– Конченый отморозок, с которым на жизненном пути лучше не пересекаться. Знаешь, из категории тех, кто изначально знает, на что идёт, но занимается этим не потому, что хочет лёгких денег, а навыков никаких, кроме умения стрелять, не имеет. А потому, что ему реально нравится процесс, и кровь, и боль. Он не сумасшедший, признан полностью вменяемым, и это то, что делает его опаснее многих. Психи убивают под влиянием момента, не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, а он наслаждается.  
– А театральные жесты? – спросил Юрген.  
– Да что с этой защитой такое? – прошипел Удо, едва не грохнув кулаком по клавиатуре.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Мы обошли только два уровня, а там их ещё хренова тьма. Так до поздней ночи копаться можно или до самого утра. Касательно театральных жестов... Он склонен к показухе. Смотрите, я могу так. И вот так. И ещё вот так. Фантазия действительно буйная, потому мог многое, удивлял часто. В подробностях перечислять не стану, иначе, прости, меня стошнит. Сам прочитаешь потом. Так вот, он был осуждён, получил пожизненное, но умудрился сбежать. Прославился убийствами шлюх обоих полов, за которые получил прозвище «Кукловод». В США несколько лет назад...  
– Подожди!  
– Да?  
– Накачивал наркотой, одевал в старомодные наряды, подвешивал на цепях и убивал. Он?  
– Он, – кивнул Удо. – Не хотелось бы мне знать, кто решился с таким уродом связаться. Тот, кто ему заплатил и дал карты в руки, тоже явно не дружит с головой. Хотя... Иметь при себе такого цепного пса, конечно, волнительная перспектива. Главное не думать, что однажды приступ бешенства заставит пса обернуться против хозяина.  
– Тогда он был Оливером...  
– Доланом, – подсказал Удо, заметив, что Юрген несколько растерялся. – Оливер Долан – одно из многочисленных имён. А с рождения он и вовсе Отто Кляйн.  
– Лицо. Пластика?  
– Само собой. Полагаю, что перекроил себя сразу после побега из тюрьмы, тогда же и решил начать жизнь под новым именем. Имя новое, а образ жизни – прежний.  
– Понятно, – протянул Юрген, закусывая губу.  
Новые открытия заставили напрячься. Нет, разумеется, он прежде не особо рассчитывал на удачу, но предположить не мог, что противник окажется настолько непредсказуемым и опасным. В том, что Карл – так было привычнее – опасен, сомневаться не приходилось. Теперь, когда Удо немного просветил его, Юрген воскрешал в памяти всё, что прежде доводилось слышать о Кукловоде. И эти мысли его не воодушевляли.  
Как верно заметил Удо, наибольшую известность этому человеку принесли серийные убийства шлюх. Этакая стилизация под старину, пышные оборки, рюши и кровь, заливающая яркий шёлк и кружево. Наручники на запястьях, цепи, удерживающие живых марионеток, и идеальное хладнокровие.  
Наводящих вопросов Юрген не задавал. Он без посторонних подсказок понимал, что, открыв файл, обнаружит там перечисление убийств разной степени изощрённости. Где-то любовь к художественным элементам получит продолжение и развитие, где-то обойдётся без особых затей, но список этот окажется очень длинным.  
– А как насчёт Кристофа Медера?  
– Кто это?  
– Предположительно наниматель Карла. И новый владелец «Лорелей». Во всяком случае, я слышал это имя от Ульриха.  
– Когда ты успел с ним пересечься? – Удо посмотрел на Юргена, чуть прищурив глаза.  
– На похоронах. Не удержался от соблазна, спросил о клубе. Он сказал, что нового владельца зовут именно так.  
– А в реальности как дела обстоят?  
– Склонен думать, что это человек-фикция, – признался Юрген.  
Слова его звучали так же громко, как и стук капель по стеклу.  
– Почему ты так решил?  
– Я перерыл весь доступный мне интернет. Великий Гугл ничего об этом человеке не знает.  
– О клубе «Лорелей» – точнее о новой его ипостаси – официальный интернет тоже ничего не знает. Пришлось пустить в ход пару секретов, чтобы его найти в этой мировой помойке.  
– Да?  
– Представь себе. Не знаю, сколько новые владельцы отдали человеку, защищающему их данные, но он заслуживает семизначных гонораров. Этот бастион с единой попытки не покорить. Но... Иногда и гении совершают ошибки. Иди сюда и смотри, что интересно.  
Удо с довольной улыбкой стукнул по клавишам в последний раз. Юрген поднялся из кресла и обогнул стол, оставив карту с информацией о Карле – и десятке его лиц, – которую всё это время крутил в пальцах, лежать на прежнем месте. Встав за спиной у Удо, он склонился, оперся одной ладонью на столешницу и впился глазами в экран.  
Просмотрев несколько строчек, не удержался и присвистнул. Имена, отражённые на экране, все, как на подбор, были на слуху. А рядом с ними значилась информация, способная подорвать репутацию любого, если эти данные просочатся в сеть и станут достоянием гласности. Кого там только не было. Актёры, исполнители популярной музыки, забивавшей глупостью неокрепшие умы молоденьких слушательниц, бизнес-элита, чиновники разной степени важности.  
– Ничего себе список, – протянул поражённо Удо.  
– Эти цифры в скобках наверняка что-то значат.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– А что именно?  
– Это уже другой вопрос, – заметил Удо, оттолкнулся ногой от пола и отъехал от стола, подпуская Юргена ближе к монитору.  
Опустив ладонь на мышь, Юрген медленно прокрутил список вниз, вернулся обратно и замер в одном положении, не опустив палец, а оттопырив его в сторону. В базе данных уже на второй букве алфавита его ожидал сюрприз.  
– Удо? – осторожно позвал Юрген.  
– Да?  
– Посмотри сюда. И скажи, мне это не привиделось? Ты видишь то, что вижу я?  
– Зависит от того, что именно тебя смутило. Если имя опекуна, отца, или кем он там тебе приходится, то да, я тоже это вижу. А на зрение мне пока жаловаться не приходилось.  
– И что это означает? Ты же говорил, что ему членство в «Лорелей» без надобности.  
– Ошибался, как видишь. Не думал, что Вернера привлекают подобные заведения. Но не всё так плохо. Графа с его сексуальными предпочтениями чиста, а цифр напротив имени нет вовсе. Так что можешь радоваться, наш работодатель блюдёт себя и в сексуальные авантюры с головой не бросается.  
– Как думаешь, что цифры обозначают? Может, количество посещений? – предположил Юрген, жалея, что вновь надел водолазку.  
Привычное ощущение удушения вернулось к нему.  
– Понятия не имею. Но предположение не лишено логики.  
– Ты говорил, что Ульрих там периодически появляется. Проверим по его карте? Если это действительно количество посещений, то у него напротив имени обязательно будет какая-то цифра.  
– Погоди...  
Удо вновь подъехал к столу, наводя курсор на имя Вернера. Юрген с неохотой отодвинулся, безмолвно сожалея о собственных промахах в области программирования. Ему до компьютерного гения было всё равно, что пешком до Луны.  
– Я нашёл кое-что любопытное, – произнёс Удо через некоторое время. – У людей с условным прочерком напротив имени иной статус. Они – игроки. И список не такой уж длинный. Откровенно говоря, он вообще мизерный. Как думаешь, сколько их?  
– Два?  
– Точно. Вернер и Ульрих. Данные, обозначенные напротив этих имён – последняя вариация страниц, их никто не редактировал, правок в код никто не вносил, информации об их интимных предпочтениях не указывал. Получается, они просто наблюдатели.  
– А остальные? Джентльмены? – усмехнулся Юрген, вспоминая определённую книгу с похожим названием.  
– Нет. Пешки. И сейчас, наверное, самое время предложить тебе успокоительное, потому что... – Удо повернул ноутбук немного в сторону, продемонстрировав Юргену то, чего он опасался сильнее всего.  
_« **Имя:** Юрген Нильсен._  
 _ **Состояние:** жив._  
 _ **Статус:** Пешка._  
 _ **Последнее посещение:** никогда._  
 _ **Доступ к информации:** запрещён_  
 _ **Специальный статус:** Фаворит (2)_  
 _ **Дополнительная информация:** статус фаворита не подтверждён пользователем «Игрок_1» или «Игрок_2»»._  
Другие цифры напротив его имени отсутствовали. Информация о постельных предпочтениях – тоже.  
Но даже это Юргена нисколько не успокаивало. Сердце продолжало биться едва ли не в горле, руки дрожали, слюна стала вязкой и отвратительно горькой, словно он хлебнул специальной настойки и закусил сигаретным дымом. Пульс частил.  
– Как посмотреть профиль игрока? – спросил Юрген, убрав ладонь с мыши, чтобы ничего ненароком не нажать.  
– Сейчас сделаю. Которого из них? Нет, не говори, сам угадаю. Ульрих?  
– Да.  
– И почему я не сомневался?  
– Тебе лучше знать.  
– Открою обоих. На всякий случай.  
Юрген согласно кивнул.  
Минуты ожидания протекали, словно вечность.  
Юрген переплёл пальцы рук и с силой сжал.  
_« **Имя:** Ульрих Штайн._  
 _ **Состояние:** жив._  
 _ **Статус:** Игрок._  
 _ **Последнее посещение:** никогда._  
 _ **Доступ к информации:** открыт._  
 _ **Фавориты (1):** Юрген Нильсен (пешка(?))»._  
 _ **«Имя:** Вернер Браун._  
 _ **Состояние:** жив._  
 _ **Статус:** Игрок._  
 _ **Последнее посещение:** никогда._  
 _ **Доступ к информации:** открыт._  
 _ **Фавориты (1):** Юрген Нильсен (пешка(?))»._  
Прочитав это, Юрген с трудом сглотнул и поспешил отвернуться. Запустил ладонь в волосы, прихватил несколько прядей и ощутимо дёрнул за них.  
– Кажется, в поисках определённой информации я открыл что-то не то, – задумчиво протянул Удо. – Это явно не членская база данных. Какая-то секретная игра, в которой есть пешки, сделавшие ход, есть игроки, которые за ними наблюдают. А есть ещё и король. Тот самый Кристоф Медер, о котором ты говорил. Обладатель золотого статуса, человек, устроивший игру, но, как ты и предполагал, человек-фикция.  
– Или совместный проект знакомых нам игроков, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Иного объяснения я не нахожу. Король имеет доступ к информации и профилям не только пешек, но и других игроков. Оба игрока никогда не посещали сайт, однако фавориты у них определены.  
– Тебе стоит задрать нос и гордиться собой, принц. Фаворит у обоих игроков – это сильно. Да каких игроков!  
– Статус пешки сводит всю прелесть этого положения к нулю.  
– Бывают же в жизни огорчения.  
– И всё-таки, что означают эти цифры рядом с профилями?  
– Количество hot-video с теми или иными пешками, снятого именно в клубе «Лорелей». А тут, как видишь, полный набор. Список возможных девиаций поражает. Теги-девиации в большинстве случаев, думаю, совпадают с содержимым роликов. Хочешь прикоснуться к искусству и посмотреть ролик? Введи идентификационный номер игрока. Других вариантов нет. Если задуматься, в этой базе сотни загубленных – в перспективе – карьер и жизней. По совместительству рай для шантажиста, в роли которого могут выступать, как король, так и игроки. Но не пешки. Радуйся, что архив имени тебя пустует.  
– Я счастлив, – произнёс Юрген, непроизвольно облизывая пересохшие губы. – Видишь? Счастье прямо через уши лезет.  
Перед глазами пронеслись недавние события из клуба с противоречивым названием. Видео, где он вдохновенно вылизывал член Ульриха, могло произвести фурор. Вернер бы обрадовался. Несомненно.  
– Нас. Здесь. Не. Было.  
В наступившей тишине слова прозвучали, как гром среди ясного неба. Столь же раскатисто и пугающе. Юрген и сам понимал, что так будет лучше. О своих собственных играх лучше умолчать и не пытаться напрямую спрашивать обоих игроков, взявших его в фавориты, о том, что вообще происходит вокруг.  
«Никому нельзя доверять. Кроме себя. Даже себе», – устало подумал Юрген.  
– Впервые вижу эту базу, – выдал хрипло.  
– Вот и славно. Язык за зубами, и оба останемся целы.  
– Ты же знаешь. Я не предаю.  
– Знаю, – ответил Удо, окончательно выходя из системы. – В тебе я не сомневался. Просто должен был это сказать. Аутотренинг.  
– Ты ведь не полез в сеть без специальных программ?  
– Нет. Но гарантий всё равно никаких нет. Вычислили их мы, могут вычислить и они нас.  
– Тогда нам только на великую удачу остаётся рассчитывать.  
– Ага. И на покровителей, вооружённых до зубов.  
– Как вариант. Но их присутствие в базе наводит на не самые радостные мысли.  
– Получается, что на одну только удачу.  
– Негусто, – резюмировал Юрген. – Но что поделать? Пешки они и есть пешки.  
– Ты это серьёзно? – Удо вновь прищурился.  
– Конечно, – одними губами произнёс Юрген и истерично хохотнул.  
Но Удо почему-то подхватил это начинание. Спустя несколько секунд, смеялись оба.


	12. 12.

«19:58 (5 часов назад).  
Здравствуйте, герр Нильсен.  
Ваш запрос принят на рассмотрение.  
Пожалуйста, заполните предложенную анкету, и отправьте её по указанному адресу.В случае принятия положительного решения, мы обязательно свяжемся с вами. Потому настоятельно рекомендуем указывать реальные данные.

  
С уважением, администрация клуба «Лорелей»».

 

«1:00 (минуту назад).  
Здравствуйте, герр Нильсен.  
Ваш запрос обработан, и мы готовы огласить результат. К сожалению, вы не проходите, и мы вынуждены дать вам отрицательный ответ. Администрация оставляет за собой право не комментировать принятое решение и игнорировать письма с возможными вопросами. Приносим свои извинения и надеемся на понимание.

  
С уважением, администрация клуба «Лорелей»».

 

– Отлично, – процедил Юрген, захлопнув крышку ноутбука и едва не сметя ни в чём неповинную технику со стола.  
Идея официально получить пропуск, став членом клуба и не пытаясь обмануть систему, провалилось с треском. Юрген потратил время на дотошное изучение сайта, заполнил анкету, прикреплённую к письму, отправленному на электронный адрес, и провёл несколько мучительных часов в ожидании. Признаться откровенно, на положительный ответ он не особенно рассчитывал, но когда это предположение стало реальностью, захотелось рвать и метать. Мысли не укладывались в голове, наскакивали друг на друга, сталкивались и превращались в дикую мешанину из проблесков рационализма и полной дури.  
Красный огонёк горевший на корпусе, сигнализировал о работе в защищенном режиме. Взгляд скользил по открытой вкладке, один пласт информации наслаивался на другой. Перед глазами плясали чёрные мушки.  
Удо не солгал. Читая отчёт о жертвах Отто-Оливера-Карла можно было не отползать от тазика, поскольку тошнота подкатывала к горлу с завидным постоянством. Изощрённый ум, богатая фантазия и безграничная жестокость. Идеальное сочетание качеств истинного убийцы.  
Рассматривая приложенные фотоматериалы, Юрген несколько раз зажимал рот ладонью и с трудом сглатывал. Помимо «марионеточных» убийств он отметил ещё одну, не менее впечатляющую серию, ознаменованную персональной фотовыставкой имени Карла Вельдмана. Больная эстетика была у него в крови, а желание поделиться своими достижениями, граничили с безумием. Впрочем, могло быть так, что он просто отличался непомерным тщеславием, вот и стремился донести произведения сомнительного искусства до широких слоёв населения, публикуя снимки в интернете.  
Одна фотография так и вовсе привлекла внимание Юргена на добрых полчаса, практически загипнотизировав и лишив способности мыслить здраво. Виной тому было, вероятно, внешнее сходство жертвы с самим Юргеном, с небольшой поправкой на то, что у парня, запечатлённого на фотографии, волосы слегка вились, а сам он был тонок, болезненно худ и явно не старше восемнадцати лет. Рыже-золотистые завитки облепили шею, потухшие, некогда ярко-голубые глаза смотрели в бесконечность.  
Парень лежал на столе, посреди белоснежной скатерти, залитой багровыми разводами. Оформитель сего буклета предварительно выпотрошил модель, словно курицу, а после принялся лепить из неё неземное существо, место которому не в современном мире, а на средневековой фреске. Бордовые розы в руках, сложенных на груди. Венок из невинных ромашек на голове. Меловая бледность лица, торчащие белые кости рёбер...  
Юргена вновь замутило от воспоминания об этой фотографии. Он невольно проецировал всё на собственную персону. Себя же видел на этом столе, прекрасно понимая, что на хрупкого подростка не тянет, и выглядеть в общем антураже будет паршиво. Не чета убитому юноше.  
Рекс, таскавшийся по двору, внезапно завыл, и сердце сделало очередной кульбит в груди.  
– Никакого сна, – произнёс Юрген. – Сегодня он противопоказан.  
Это не было преувеличением. Юрген прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что уснуть не сумеет. Если только предварительно накачается снотворными таблетками. Но принимать их было чревато. Перспективы погрузиться в кошмар и не суметь вовремя проснуться его не согревали совершенно.  
Он собирался вновь вернуться к изучению представленных материалов, но зазвонил телефон, брошенный в прихожей. Пришлось спускаться вниз, чтобы ответить. Увидев надпись на экране, Юрген едва не подавился.  
«Грёбанный журналюга».  
Да неужели?!  
– Герр Штольц? – спросил недоверчиво.  
– Да. Вольфганг Штольц, – ответил собеседник. – Я прослушал ваше сообщение, но, признаться...  
– Юрген Нильсен. Я представляю интересы Вернера Брауна и в настоящий момент занимаюсь расследованием убийства одного из ваших подчинённых. Не сомневаюсь, вам известно, что Штефан Хайнц в ближайшее время мог стать супругом дочери моего босса. Естественно, мы заинтересованы в скорейшей поимке убийцы. Он должен понести заслуженное наказание, пусть это и не изменит ход событий. Но хоть какая-то справедливость.  
– Штефан говорил о вас до того, как обстоятельства вынудили меня уехать. Можно сказать, что наслышан о вашей персоне. Рад познакомиться, герр Нильсен.  
– Аналогично.  
– Я только вернулся из своей поездки, которая неоправданно затянулась. Новость о смерти стала для меня шоком. Передайте своему боссу мои соболезнования.  
– Разумеется, – произнёс Юрген. – Скажите, перед смертью Штефан не пытался с вами связаться? Не передавал никаких документов? Или хотя бы наработками не делился? Если не хотите обсуждать это по телефону, то мы можем встретиться где-нибудь на нейтральной территории. Это даже предпочтительнее. Что скажете?  
– Так будет лучше. Поездка меня изрядно вымотала, потому хотелось бы немного отдохнуть. Вы сможете подъехать завтра к десяти часам утра?  
– Да, – сомнений в голосе Юргена не было вовсе.  
– Хорошо. Думаю, на свежую голову, наше общение пройдёт плодотворнее.  
Юрген подвинул к себе одну из распечаток и записал на оборотной стороне надиктованный адрес.  
– Я напишу вам утром, – пообещал Вольфганг, отсоединяясь.  
Юрген запрокинул голову, посмотрев в потолок. События в его жизни проходили неравномерно. Сначала царило затишье, теперь всё начало нарастать, подобно снежному кому. Тотальное молчание сменилось океаном информации, предоставленной сразу тремя людьми. Точнее, двумя. Общение с третьим пока было только в перспективе.  
И игра... Конечно, игра.  
Голова шла кругом, когда Юрген думал о статусе пешки, присвоенном ему рукой мифического короля, имя которого заставляло делать стойку. Но столь же быстро охлаждало пыл, ведь личности, идеально подходившей Юргену, просто не было. В базах данных жителей Германии, которые они с Удо перерыли, обнаружилось несколько человек, носивших имя Кристоф Медер. Однако все они обитали за пределами Берлина и не имели отношения к клубу «Лорелей».  
Как родилось это имя? Кто прятался за произвольным – или не очень? – набором букв? Был ли в нём скрыт определённый смысл, или всё строилось на чистой импровизации?  
Юрген не знал ответа ни на один из поставленных вопросов.  
А мысль, зародившаяся прежде, продолжала бить по обнажённым нервам. Она не позволяла сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. Словно замкнутый круг или временная петля, возвращающая на исходную позицию. Как только возникнет ощущение, будто продвинулся вперёд, раздаётся хлопок, и всё – вернулись привычные декорации. Нечто подобное происходило сейчас с Юргеном. Все важные дела были, как на подбор, одно паршивее другого. Отвлечься на фотографии, испытать приступ тошноты, снова подумать об игре, вспомнить лужу вишнёвой крови на ковре, разводы на стене.  
Юргену хотелось кричать, но он лишь обхватил голову руками, закрыл глаза и часто, шумно задышал.  
_Отец! Отец!!!_  
Ещё один кадр на плёнке жизни. Ещё один человек с рыжими волосами и пустыми глазами, смотревшими прямо ему в душу.  
Набрав полный стакан ледяной воды, Юрген залпом выпил его содержимое, с удовольствием отмечая, как холод растекается внутри, проходит тонкими ручейками, словно оставляя после себя прозрачный след льда. В этот момент Юргену снова хотелось замёрзнуть, чтобы не чувствовать боли, не проецировать чужие смерти людей схожего типажа на себя. Не умирать в этих кошмарных снах наяву раз за разом.  
Вернувшись к столу, он перевёл ноутбук в рабочий режим, открыл фотографию юноши в цветах и в упор уставился на неё. Воображение вновь играло с ним в жестокие игры, подкидывая роскошное визуальное и звуковое сопровождение. Юрген слышал хруст позвонков, влажное хлюпанье крови, в которую погружались руки убийцы, ощущал латекс, обтянувший ладони. Он воссоздавал картину убийства, стараясь понять, что способно толкнуть человека на совершение подобного. Но не понимал.  
Кто мог решиться на сотрудничество с таким типом? Только тот, кто обладал огромным влиянием и пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что в случае необходимости сумеет справиться с собакой, сорвавшейся с цепи. Просто возьмёт, накинет эту цепь ей на шею и придушит за пару мгновений. Разброса кандидатур особо и не было.  
Юрген снова возвращался к списку игроков. Они оба могли стоять за этим преступлением. Кристоф Медер – человек с десятком лиц и вовсе без оного. Новая маска на каждый день. Новый правитель по истечении двадцати четырёх часов. Сегодня бразды правления берёт в руки один, завтра второй, и так до бесконечности, пока не надоест. Всё повторяется. Игроки, выбравшие одного фаворита. Уж не они ли забавлялись общими усилиями, совершив преступление, а после отправив гончую по следу. Теперь сидят рядом, играют в лучших друзей, обмениваются комментариями по поводу игры, делают ставки. Получится у гончей узнать правду? Или она окажется в тупике?  
Никакого шанса спросить напрямую. Это всё равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор, взять в руки лопату и собственноручно копать могилу, зная, что за спиной стоит палач с пистолетом, готовый нажать на курок в любой момент. Он не будет метаться. Реализует задуманное, когда посчитает, что могила достаточно глубока.  
В ближайшее время Юрген ложиться в землю не планировал, а потому следовало вести себя осторожно, не мозоля глаза Вернеру и его помощникам. В свете нового предположения слова Лотара Райнера получили иную эмоциональную окраску, позволили иначе посмотреть на ситуацию. Его вкрадчивый тон, совет не торопить и не нестись впереди состава звучал теперь иначе, приобретая значение обратное тому, что наблюдалось прежде.  
– Я не предавал тебя, Вернер, – чуть слышно произнёс Юрген. – Но почему ты предаёшь меня?  
«Потому что люблю тебя».  
Фраза, сказанная некогда Вернером, вспомнилась очень кстати. Звучало абсурдно, но именно так его любовь обычно и выражалась. Теперь достигла пика. Видимо, переросла в обожание.  
Обращаясь к личности Ульриха, Юрген зубоскалил даже сильнее, нежели в случае с Вернером, откидывался на спинку крутящегося кресла и хохотал.  
Ещё один любитель признаваться в любви. Родственник какой-то милой женщины, обожающей вязание и процесс приготовления джемов. Сволочь, какую поискать.  
Если бы Юргена предал один, он мог рискнуть и поискать защиты у другого. Но пока большую вероятность претворения в жизни имела версия, гласившая, что в этом заговоре места не нашлось именно для Юргена. Враги заключили союз, сделали ставки на фаворита и подтолкнули его к решительным действиям. Выбор дали небольшой. Выжить или умереть. Первое – практически невозможно, если принять во внимание персоны врагов и их личного палача, которого они явно прикармливают с руки и удерживают на цепи до лучших времён. Может быть, вместе проектируют очередной натюрморт, вроде того, что отражается на экране ноутбука. Только теперь в роли модели выступит не безымянный юноша, а сам Юрген, и его посмертное фото станет достойным экземпляром в частной коллекции двух мафиози, косящих под благородных законопослушных граждан. Какая ирония.  
Погасив в комнате свет, Юрген продолжал пялиться в монитор, рассеивавший темноту своим светом. Просматривал фотографии «кукол», кроваво-цветочные композиции, читал факты биографии. Спать не ложился. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и он тут же проваливался в густой, липкий воздух, наполненный тошнотворным ароматом. Ему чудилась кровь, много-много крови, словно он измазался в ней с головы до ног, а то и прыгнул в бассейн, наполненный ею, с разбега. Он балансировал где-то на тонкой грани между сном и явью, и страх пульсировал открытой раной в самом сердце.  
Две чашки кофе положение не спасали. Юрген тёр глаза, стараясь избавиться от сонливости, но особого успеха в этом деле не достиг. Его по-прежнему утягивало в объятия Морфея. Единственным вариантом оставалось разве что спички поставить, не позволяя нижнему и верхнему веку соприкоснуться.  
Экран мерцал завораживающе, демонстрация слайдов давно завершилась. Перечитывать послание Лотара уже не хотелось, поскольку Юрген вывел свою теорию, она же показалась ему наиболее жизнеспособной. Подойдя к окну, он посмотрел в темноту. Фонари перегорели, а у него никак не доходили руки, чтобы заняться ими.  
«Что, если в этой темноте таится твоя смерть?», – поинтересовалось подсознание.  
– Значит, так тому и быть, – усмехнулся Юрген, вновь возвращаясь к столу и устраиваясь в кресле перед ноутбуком.  
Взгляд устремился к потолку, руки устроились на подлокотниках. В голове лентой, настроенной на автоматическое обновление, проносились все события последних недель жизни. Один кадр за другим. Доверительные похлопывания по плечу, попытка поцеловать, родившаяся, чёрт того Вернера знает, под влиянием каких ядовитых паров.  
Юрген закрыл глаза, в подробностях нарисовал картину, где всаживал всю обойму в фотографию Вернера, и усмехнулся. Почему-то эта мысль перестала казаться абсурдной.  
– А ты? – произнёс Юрген в пустоту, представляя, как из темноты появляется силуэт Ульриха. – Любящий. Добрый. Заботливый. Двуличный ублюдок. Знаешь, ведь самое смешное заключается в том, что тебе я доверяю сильнее и даже, наверное, готов рискнуть.  
В распахнутое настежь окно врывался ветер. Непогода разыгралась не на шутку. Рекс, испугавшись грома и молний, забился в дом, перестав носиться под дождём. На периферии сознания вспыхнула мысль, гласящая, что дом открыт, и сюда в любой момент может прийти убийца. Юрген думал об этом и снова смеялся, стараясь показным весельем вытравить из себя ядовитый ужас, оплетающий сердце, подобно дикой переродившейся розе. Шипы, что впиваются в плоть, провоцируя кровопускание. Он вырывал шиповник с корнем, отшвыривал от себя, глядя, как увядают и превращаются в горсть пепла эти сорняки.  
Ближе к утру его всё-таки затянуло в водоворот сна, ставшего по-настоящему сюрреалистическим, сформированным под влиянием фотографий, попавших на глаза. Образ томного юноши с букетом цветов постепенно уходил, не оставляя от себя ни следа. Вместо него Юрген видел себя. Скатерть, залитая кровью, сменилась одеялом с изображением диковинного герба, никогда прежде не попадавшего на глаза.  
Стеклянные глаза, лицо, припорошённое увядающими цветами, холод – не только внутри, но и снаружи. Белая простынь, усеянная красными лепестками и – какая ирония – небольшая корона, нарисованная над головой. Кровью. Той самой, что растекалась по простыне и подушкам из пробитого виска.  
«Возлюбленный короля мафии», – гласила подпись, сделанная на стене от руки.  
Мёртвый возлюбленный.  
Мёртвая «королева».  
Всё вокруг скрипело, грохотало, дикий, нечеловеческий вой стал какофонией, сопровождающей это видение. Юрген обхватил себя руками, попытался пошевелиться, избавляясь от тянущей боли в виске, от холода, проникшего в каждую клетку тела. Ноги оттолкнулись от твёрдой поверхности, его потащило в неизвестность.  
Компьютерное кресло поехало назад, и Юрген оказался на полу, больно приложившись при падении пятой точкой. Ударялось о раму окно, стихия бушевала прямо над домом, а за закрытой дверью выл Рекс, скрёб когтями пол с такой настойчивостью, словно собирался идти до победного: вырывать либо доски паркета, либо собственные когти.  
– Рекс, иди сюда, – прохрипел Юрген, открывая дверь и позволяя псу оказаться в спальне.  
Рекс воспринял всё буквально, стремительно метнувшись вперёд, повалил хозяина на пол и принялся вылизывать ему лицо.  
– Ложись, мальчик. Ложись, – повторял Юрген единым выдохом, закрываясь от этого проявления ласки, перехватывая пса за шею и прижимаясь к нему. – Не уходи. Охраняй меня.  
Его не волновало, что Рекс весь извалялся в грязи, намок и пахнет псиной. Юрген просто кутался в плед с дурацкой бахромой, обнимал собаку, утыкаясь носом ему в холку, и старался выплыть с помощью своего поводыря из кровавого кошмара. Сон и явь слишком сильно смешались в этот момент, и он не до конца понимал, что происходит. Проводя ладонью по влажной шерсти, ставшей от воды темнее обычного, он чувствовал, как постепенно унимается внутренняя дрожь. Она не могла исчезнуть в один миг, но и вечно держать в своих тисках тоже не имела шанса.  
Юрген чувствовал, как тяжелеют веки, понимал, что лучше перебраться на кровать, но так и не сдвинулся с места.  
Пробуждение оказалось так себе. С кроватью полу в плане комфорта было не тягаться. Юрген присел, потёр переносицу, пропустил сквозь пальцы спутанные волосы. Всё ещё не мог отделаться от первого кошмара, продемонстрировавшего его с нарисованной короной на голове. Тогда волосы были жёсткими от крови, руки бледными, с синими венами, проглядывающими сквозь кожу. Юрген посмотрел на ладони. Ничего удивительного не заметил. Такие же, как всегда. Его кожа никогда не отличалась великолепным загаром. «Рыжая» наследственность. Колоссальная восприимчивость к солнцу – моментальное обгорание, веснушки россыпью на всё лицо. Иногда ему казалось, что пойти в материнскую породу было бы лучше, но гены Фридриха одержали победу.  
Юрген растёр запястья, ухватился за кончик пледа, завернулся в него и, покинув комнату, спустился вниз по лестнице. Беспечность, проявившаяся в эту ночь, неплохо подходила на роль примера в инструкции «Как не стоит поступать, если где-то поблизости бродит психопат, готовый в любой момент превратить вас в специфическое произведение искусства». Однако на душе у Юргена царило удивительное спокойствие, будто на море установился после длительного цунами полный штиль.  
Занимаясь приготовлением кофе, Юрген поймал себя на немного абсурдной мысли. Суть её сводилась к тому, что если распечатать все творения рук Отто, развесив их по стенам, со временем выработается иммунитет, и на тошноту пробивать перестанет. Рыжеволосого юношу в цветах надо распечатать в наиболее крупном формате и смотреть на него до тех пор, пока глаза слезиться не начнут. Пока на сетчатке не отпечатается эта картина. Пока она не перестанет внушать страх.  
По правде говоря, эта фотография была далеко не самой ужасающей. Не будь внешнего сходства, он бы пролистал всё с тем же равнодушным видом, как пролистывал остальные творения Кукловода. Здесь восприятие обострялось на фоне воспоминаний об игре и клубе «Лорелей» двери которого не желали распахиваться перед Юргеном. Напротив, захлопнулись перед самым носом, отобрав возможность проникнуть внутрь и посмотреть, что там творится в режиме реального времени.  
Доска с шахматными фигурами стояла в гостиной с незапамятных времён. Юрген поставил её туда едва ли не в тот самый момент, когда впервые перешагнул через порог дома не в качестве потенциального покупателя, а полноправного хозяина. Примечательно, что играть в шахматы он никогда не умел. Несколько раз пытался научиться хотя бы на простейшем уровне, но усидчивости и стремления к совершенству не хватало. А, может, просто учитель попался не сказать, что хороший. Стоит ли говорить, кто именно им был? Одна фигура, убранная с поля, имела цену в один поцелуй. Юрген помнил, как проходили приготовления, как расставлялись фигуры, как он с волнением и трепетом передвигал первую пешку. Конец партий всегда оставался под вопросом. Процесс выплат увлекал его сильнее, нежели всё остальное, и фигуры летели на пол в произвольном порядке, вместе с сорванным покрывалом.  
Лолита-переросток. Так он себя именовал в мыслях, когда прошло немного времени. Эти шахматы, стоявшие на одном из самых видных мест, служили напоминанием о нелепой любви, частично разрушившей его жизнь. К счастью, не до основания.  
Юрген воспринимал их в качестве неотъемлемой части интерьера, но вместе с тем практически не замечал. Наводя порядок в доме, смахивал с фигур пыль на автомате, попутно читая что-либо, будь то книга или статья в журнале. Теперь вот замер на месте, остановился, подошёл к столику и опустился на колени. Два набора фигур напоминали ему о противостоянии. Сколько он себя помнил, всегда выбирал белые. Этим утром взгляд зацепился за чёрный набор.  
Символизм, мать его, проглядывал практически во всём.  
Чёрные и белые.  
Ульрих и Вернер.  
Впервые за долгое время Юрген потянулся к фигурам, выбрал чёрного короля и сжал его между большим и средним пальцами. Ровные ряды бесправных пешек стояли по струнке, первыми бросались в бой, защищая правителя. Расстановка сил не менялась никогда. Пешки принимали на себя первые удары, но это никого не волновало. Они были всего-навсего расходным материалом.  
Юрген Нильсен. Статус: пешка.  
Во второй руке он сжал белого короля. Не так, как чёрного, а гораздо сильнее. Сдавливая холёное лакированное тело, представляя, как душит человека, выступающего альтер-эго фигуры. Телефон, лежавший на столике, пискнул, оповещая о приёме нового сообщения. Фигура полетела обратно на доску, сметая ферзя, коней, слонов и тот самый ряд покорных пешек. Смотреть на них было противно до отвращения.  
– Нашли они пешку, – прошипел зло, хватая смартфон, чтобы посмотреть на сообщение. – Как же.  
Содержимое послания в корне отличалось от того, что Юрген ожидал увидеть. В письме его ожидал новый адрес. Ни одного лишнего слова. Приветствие? Уточнение: в силе встреча, или планы изменились? Нет, ничего подобного.  
Больше походило на приказ, словно отправитель был уверен на сто процентов, что Юрген приедет куда угодно, беспрекословно выполняя условия взбалмошных информаторов.  
Юрген набрал номер Вольфганга, но вместо гудков снова наткнулся на предложение оставить сообщение после определённого сигнала.  
Уже сейчас Юрген чувствовал, что на месте встречи его ожидает неприятный сюрприз. Скорее всего, вместо живого, разговорчивого и желающего оказать следствию содействие собеседника его ожидает очередное тело с пробитой головой, если Кукловод решил работать с применением проверенных методов, а не придумал очередное оригинальное оформление своим преступлениям.  
После просмотра серии фотографий, сделанных на столах, накрытых в обязательном порядке белыми скатертями, Юрген склонялся к мысли, что былое прозвище уже не совсем уместно.  
Было определённое очарование в таком разбросе увлечений. Меняя имя, Отто Кляйн менял и декорации, в которые помещал тела жертв. Он не убивал спонтанно, когда делал это не по заказу, а для собственного удовольствия. Заказные убийства, судя по всему, были лишь способом подъёма денег на свои кровавые развлечения. Получая оплату, он вкладывал душу в разработку нового проекта. И тут уже фантазия работала на все сто процентов.  
Стоило признать, он талантливый оформитель, имеющий великолепный вкус. Только дар свой расходует впустую, применяя его не там, где это необходимо. Глядя на его фотографии, можно было с уверенностью заявить: он отлично разбирается в искусстве, сочетает цвета, копируя гаммы, присущие тому или иному периоду в искусстве, подбирает освещение так, чтобы жертвы выглядели действительно красиво и будто не от мира сего. Игра на контрасте.  
Убивая шлюх для «кукольной» серии снимков, Отто умудрялся демонстрировать давно утерянные этими людьми чистоту и свет. Цепи, удерживающие жертв, диссонировали с их вдохновенными лицами. Пленники жизни, стремящиеся разорвать оковы, но терпящие фиаско. Ведь они только куклы. Прикрытые глаза, чтобы никто не видел расширенных от наркоты зрачков, длинные ресницы, завитые локоны. Чтобы найти идеальный ракурс, он, несомненно, тратил не меньше пары-тройки часов. Сотни испорченных кадров ради одного идеального снимка.  
Наверное, ему сама мысль о банальных убийствах причиняла душевную боль. Предложить такому человеку отказаться от привычного стиля, просто нажав на курок, всё равно, что подойти к художнику и в качестве метода избавления от кризиса предложить выплеснуть краску на холст. Отложить кисти в сторону, не думать о конечном результате, искать вдохновение в абстракционизме. Не сомневаться и плеснуть. А потом смотреть на то, как краска медленно стекает вниз, оседает тяжелыми каплями, цепляясь за волокна.  
Юрген усмехнулся своим мыслям. Неожиданно для самого себя решил выступить в качестве эксперта и теперь анализировал поступки Отто, желая докопаться до самой сути. Напрасная трата времени, в общем-то. Вряд ли по указанному адресу его дожидаются добродушные собеседники, готовые провести время за чашкой чая и разговорами об импрессионизме или любом другом направлении живописи.  
По мере приближения к месту встречи, росла уверенность в правдивости недавних мыслей. Ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Что, в принципе, может быть хорошего в заброшенных стройках?  
Разумеется, ничего.  
В заброшенных стройках, на прогулку по которым приглашает Кукловод, хорошего было ещё меньше, чем вышеназванное ничего.  
Выйдя из машины, Юрген осмотрелся по сторонам, желая удостовериться, что находится здесь в одиночестве. Надежда на отсутствие наблюдателей была зыбкой. Юрген не верил, что его так запросто оставят в покое. Вероятно, именно по этой причине он и приехал на место встречи не с пустыми руками. В своё время он, как и все доверенные лица Вернера, обзавёлся личным оружием. Вернер сразу дал понять, что это делается не по желанию. Все вооружаются в обязательном порядке.  
Пистолет Юргену он вручал лично, передавая из рук в руки. А потом сразу же потащил в тир. Стоял в отдалении и наблюдал, как приёмный сын ловко управляется с оружием, перезаряжает, уверенно сжимает рукоять и не боится нажимать на курок.  
– Отец гордился бы тобой, – произнёс Вернер, похлопав Юргена по плечу.  
Кажется, тогда этот одобрительный жест не оставил его равнодушным. Теперь воспоминания не порождали в душе ничего, кроме омерзения.  
– Вот твой сын и играет с взрослыми игрушками, папа, – прошептал Юрген, осторожно закрывая дверь машины. – Ты не ошибся, напророчив мне такую жизнь.  
Улыбке, появившейся на губах, мог позавидовать любой идейный смертник, сознательно идущий на совершение необратимых поступков. Она, правда, исчезла вскоре. Юрген старался не думать о том, что ожидает его внутри заброшенного помещения. Пистолет в руке придавал ему уверенности, пусть не на сто процентов, но хотя бы частично. Он помогал глушить страхи.  
Юрген снял его с предохранителя на случай, если вдруг придётся стрелять. Секунды решали всё, нельзя было нерационально распоряжаться временем.  
Он шёл по камням, обломкам кирпичей и прогнивших досок. Думал, что согласиться на встречу в таком месте всё равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор. Или публично признаться в полном отсутствии мозга. Любой другой человек, находившийся на его месте, первым делом схватился бы за телефон и принялся названивать в полицию. Юрген этого не сделал по одной просто причине. Он знал, что на месте преступления обнаружится нечто, предназначенное исключительно для него. И он должен увидеть это послание до появления полиции.  
Шорох, раздавшийся сбоку, заставил Юргена вскинуть руку с пистолетом, целясь в возможного противника. В последнюю секунду он успел притормозить, палец плавно соскользнул, так и не нажав на курок.  
На Юргена внимательно уставились два коричнево-жёлтых глаза.  
– Как ты сюда попала? – спросил Юрген, понимая, что задавать вопросы собаке бессмысленно.  
Ответить она при всём желании не сумеет. Собака продолжала вилять хвостом и пялиться на Юргена во все глаза. На бездомную она не походила. Розовый ошейник с серебряным медальоном сразу же давали понять: собака является чьей-то любимицей.  
– Бетси! Бетси, куда ты подевалась негодница?  
– Иди, тебя хозяйка зовёт, – прошипел Юрген, вновь наставляя на собаку пистолет. – Иди, идиотка, иначе пристрелю.  
Ему совершенно не улыбалась перспектива – быть замеченным на месте преступления. В том, что поблизости находится труп, он не сомневался. В противном случае, Вольфганг уже позвонил бы ему и напомнил о встрече. Однако телефон молчал. А электронное послание с указанием адреса пришло с почтового ящика Штольца. Сначала убийца сделал своё дело, написал письмо, позаимствовав у жертвы телефон, и со спокойной совестью отключил аппарат.  
Бетси отошла на шаг назад, взвизгнула и бросилась к хозяйке, оглашая всю округу своим лаем. Юрген продолжал пребывать в состоянии напряжения. Внутри дрожала одна единственная струна, натянутая до предела. Он не хотел попадаться на глаза посторонним. Девчонка с собакой, вероятно, как и большинство других детей, питала определённую страсть к заброшенным местам. Вспомнив себя в возрасте этой девочки, Юрген с уверенностью мог сказать, что прийти к такому зданию и не побродить по нему, сунув любопытный нос всюду и везде – это что-то нереальное.  
В семнадцать он был поглощён чувствами, проблемами и практически перестал обращать внимание на то, чем жили сверстники. Но в восемь, девять, десять лет вёл себя так, как и остальные дети его возраста. Вылазки в старые полуразрушенные дома неизменно входили в культурную программу.  
Юрген опустился на землю, прячась за недостроенной стенкой. Отсюда он без проблем мог наблюдать за девчонкой. Она сидела на корточках, трепала глупенькую беспородную курчавую Бетси по холке, брала в ладони её лапы и что-то говорила. Может, отчитывала за побег. А, может, просто выражала любовь к питомице.  
Вместо того чтобы развернуться и отправиться восвояси, девочка поднялась и шагнула на территорию стройки.  
Пистолет показался невероятно тяжёлым. Даже зная, что никого не убивал – если только в мыслях, – Юрген нервничал. Он не представлял, что скажет ребёнку, если она завернёт сюда и обнаружит подозрительного вида мужчину с огнестрельным оружием в руках.  
Десять минут времени были бесславно потеряны. Юрген ругнулся коротко, спрятал пистолет и собирался выбраться из укрытия, наплевав на любопытную девчонку с её питомицей. Но тут услышал громкий лай и детский крик.  
Трещали под ногами сухие ветки и доски. Девчонка едва не упала, зацепившись за нагромождение камней.  
Любопытство как ветром сдуло, проснулся страх, и он гнал юную исследовательницу подальше от этого страшного места. Девочка стремительно вылетела со стройки и побежала, не оборачиваясь.  
«Нашла труп», – резюмировал Юрген.  
Обнаружить тело по горячим следам было намного проще, нежели бродить по стройке, не зная, где именно ожидает сомнительной ценности клад.  
Алые буквы, которыми во сне Юргена была выведена фраза о возлюбленном короля мафии, вновь заплясали перед глазами. Только теперь они были не фантомными, а вполне реальными.  
Молчание – золото.  
Тело Вольфганга Штольца было подвешено с помощью канатов на перекладине. Две руки, как два крыла мёртвой птицы, отчаянно бившейся за жизнь, но проигравшей в этом сражении.  
Широко распахнутые глаза, красное пятно, которое с трудом получалось назвать губами, струйки крови, запекшиеся на подбородке. Несколько окровавленных монет на грязном полу, выпавших из безъязыкого рта.  
Действительно, молчание – золото.  
Чёртов шутник Кляйн.  
Юрген подошёл ближе к телу, осматривая его. Он подсознательно чувствовал: должно быть что-то ещё. Что-то адресованное только ему.  
Из нагрудного кармана Штольца торчал кусочек карточки, тоже отмеченной кровавой печатью. Отто, вероятно, сначала сунул её в рот трупа, обмазал кровью и только потом поместил в карман. Юрген прижал её дулом пистолета, потянул вверх, доставая и позволяя спланировать на землю.  
Лишь после этого присел на корточки и, преодолевая чувство брезгливости, подтянул вещь к себе. Несколько раз пробежался глазами по золотистым буквам и усмехнулся. Не было никаких сомнений. Перед ним лежала карта игрока из клуба «Лорелей». Карта Ульриха Штайна.  
Забрав вещь с собой, Юрген поспешил удалиться. Он не сомневался, что девчонка с собакой уже успела добраться до дома, рассказала обо всём родителям, а они позвонили в полицию. Пусть полиция со всем этим дерьмом и разбирается. У Юргена наметились дела поважнее.  
Он окончательно определился, куда отправится теперь.  
В голове рождался не совсем коварный, не совсем по завоеванию мира, но всё-таки план.


	13. 13.

– Отпустите меня, – прошипел Юрген.  
– Решение принимает герр Штайн. Если ему будет угодно, вас отпустят. Если нет, то, простите.  
Произнеся это, мужчина усмехнулся. Не стоило сомневаться, что извинения его не имеют цены, просто насмешка. Вероятно, он уже сейчас склонялся к мысли, что отпускать никого не придётся, а вот сломать что-нибудь или пустить пулю в дурную голову – первое дело.  
Юрген и сам понимал, что допустил несколько ошибок, но теперь уже бесполезно было пестовать их, переосмысливать и представлять собственное появление на пороге чужого дома с помпой и грандиозным размахом. Наверное, оставь он пистолет в машине, ничего подобного не случилось бы. Хорошие мысли, увы, приходили с опозданием, когда их актуальность находилась под огромным вопросом.  
– У меня к нему важный разговор.  
– У нас к вам ряд претензий. Потрудитесь объяснить, для чего вам нужен пистолет?  
– Ношу его с собой в целях самозащиты, – грубо отозвался Юрген.  
– Не помню, чтобы встреча с вами значилась в планах герра Штайна. А теперь посмотрите на всё моими глазами. Человек Вернера, с которым герр Штайн, мягко говоря, не слишком дружен, врывается на территорию особняка, выносит одного из охранников, пытающегося его задержать, ударом в челюсть, не останавливается, когда ему приказывают. И плюс ко всему, оказывается, что у него с собой пистолет. Как думаете, вас здесь встретят с распростёртыми объятиями? Скажите спасибо, что не размазали по асфальту и в живую мишень не превратили. Хотя, стоило бы.  
– Спасибо, – едва ли не прорычал Юрген.  
Руки, скованные наручниками, затекли. Дёргаться было бессмысленно. Только стереть кожу в кровь, да и все дела. Приходилось сидеть и ждать появления Ульриха, наделённого полномочиями казнить и миловать. Он, будто знал, что в нём отчаянно нуждаются, потому не спешил возвращаться домой.  
– И за то, что находитесь в нормальных условиях, тоже не помешало бы поблагодарить.  
Юргену отчаянно хотелось показать собеседнику неприличный жест, но это действие не имело смысла. Всё равно бы его старания никто, кроме стены, не оценил.  
– Где ваш работодатель? – спросил, стараясь немного сбавить обороты и не демонстрировать раздражение, прорывавшееся наружу снопом ярких искр.  
– Сегодня он вернётся поздно.  
– Я не спрашивал, когда он вернётся. Я спрашивал, где он.  
– Уехал в аэропорт. И весь день собирался провести со своей знакомой. Она проездом в Берлине.  
– Отлично, – процедил Юрген. – То есть, это даже не особенно важные дела. Так, развлечение. Пока он ублажает какую-то бабу...  
– Ревнуете?  
– Что? – Юрген захохотал. – Я ослышался, да?  
– Все знают, что герр Штайн... не слишком равнодушен к вашей персоне.  
– А я знаю, что о личности работодателя болтать не принято, а то ещё язык вырвут и собаке скормят, – выплюнул Юрген, тут же вспоминая утреннее происшествие.  
Карточка игрока, лежавшая во внутреннем кармане, обжигала и через ткань. Казалось, что кровь пропитала рубашку насквозь и теперь соприкасается напрямую с кожей.  
– Встречать вооружённых врагов тоже принято стрельбой на поражение. Вы живы. Ещё вопросы, замечания, пожелания?  
– Воды можно?  
– Да, разумеется.  
– А отлить?  
– Нет.  
– Вот так приезжаешь в Далем, где все успешные и воспитанные, а в итоге получаешь по роже. У вас тут занятные представления о гостеприимстве. Готовы предоставить воду, но в туалет не пустите. Интересно смотреть, как люди мочатся в штаны? Или просто боитесь, что придётся снять с меня «браслеты», и пострадает ещё одна челюсть?  
– Опрятность одежды должна волновать, в первую очередь, того, кто её носит.  
– Интересные представления о политесе.  
– Если вам действительно так нужно в туалет, то отправитесь вы туда не в одиночестве. Стоит заметить, что снимать наручники с вас не станут.  
– Извращенцы.  
– Так вы будете пить или нет?  
– Буду, – прошипел Юрген.  
Ему отчаянно хотелось пить, есть и в душ. А ещё растереть запястья. Но Ульрих играл в джентльмена, обхаживая и поражая своими талантами соблазнителя какую-то совершенно постороннюю девушку или женщину, а Юрген послушно ожидал его возвращения. Без пистолета, без телефона, который тоже отобрали. Без надежды, что общество девушки или женщины Ульриху надоест, и он вернётся домой раньше положенного времени.  
Надзиратель взял в руки бутылку минеральной воды, налил полный стакан, бросил туда коктейльную трубочку. Хотя бы в воде никаких ограничений не было.  
Подойдя ближе, он поднёс стакан к губам Юргена.  
В мыслях Юрген успел построить сотни планов, представить себя героем стандартного голливудского фильма, комикса или компьютерной игры. У этих персонажей, несомненно, получилось бы воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом и выбраться из заточения. Уложить всех стулом, к которому привязан, двинуть ногой в челюсть, или же головой в переносицу, если другой человек наклонится ниже положенного, услышать хруст раздробленных костей. Уловить запах крови и войти в раж.  
Он, однако, навыками супергероев не обладал. Приходилось подчиняться.  
К слову, стоило отметить, что обращались с ним достаточно бережно. Не выливали, смеясь, содержимое стакана на голову или в лицо, не хватали за волосы, не били. Руки, конечно, выкрутили, и по ногам двинули, сделав подсечку, но после того, как заковали в наручники, лицом об асфальт не прикладывали и рёбра носками ботинок не пересчитывали. Видимо, как и собеседник Юргена, знали о неравнодушии своего босса к этой личности. И о том, что за синяк на его лице могут приобрести несколько на своём.  
Получив воду, Юрген почувствовал себя пиявкой, которая ощущает кровь. Присосавшись к трубочке, принялся с жадностью поглощать предложенную жидкость. Для счастья нужно было так мало.  
– Позвоните ему, – прохрипел, откидываясь на спинку стула и запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника.  
Вообще-то за время пребывания здесь Юрген уже успел вдоль и поперёк этого мужчину рассмотреть. Отметил несколько шрамов на лице, не устрашающих, скорее, отлично дополняющих образ.  
– Кому?  
– Не пытайтесь выглядеть глупее, чем вы есть. Ульриху, разумеется.  
– Не стоит никому звонить, – знакомый голос заставил Юргена вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд в сторону входной двери. – Что здесь произошло?  
– Незаконное вторжение на территорию особняка, нанесение телесных повреждений одному из охранников, – перечислил мужчина.  
– О, хозяин пожаловал, – ухмыльнулся Юрген, переборов сиюминутное потрясение. – Добрый вечер, герр Штайн.  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – грубо спросил Ульрих, проигнорировав приветствие.  
Взгляд его скользнул по столу. Пистолет незамеченным не остался. Ульрих подошёл ближе, взял вещь, повертел в руках. Проверил, заряжен ли. На ладонь выпал десяток патронов.  
– Твоё?  
– Очевидно, – хмыкнул Юрген. – На вопрос, почему я здесь, тоже отвечу. Несложно. Сам говорил, что могу приходить, писать, звонить в любое время дня и ночи. Теперь не рад моему появлению.  
– Андреас, оставь нас.  
Надзиратель Юргена послушно кивнул, положил ключ от наручников на стол и удалился, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Юрген решил, что имя этого человека стоит запомнить. Хотя сам не понимал, зачем именно ему нужны имена охранников Ульриха. Задерживаться здесь надолго он не планировал, надеясь, что уже совсем скоро получит свободу.  
– Моё предложение в силе, но предполагало оно иное появление.  
– В следующий раз я выпрыгну из торта на твоём дне рождения, – с иронией в голосе пообещал Юрген. – А пока, извини, только так.  
– У тебя поехала крыша? Решил поиграть в смертника? У Вернера закончились деньги, или он решил сэкономить на наёмнике, воспользовавшись услугами того, кто по собственному желанию всё устроит?  
Ульрих швырнул пули, которые до сих пор продолжал держать в руках, в Юргена. Юрген увернулся, взметнулась волна ярких волос. Одна пуля зацепила в полёте губу, тонкая кожа лопнула, выступила кровь. Юрген облизнулся.  
– Приятно.  
– Отвечай на вопрос.  
– Денег у вас с Вернером наверняка достаточно, чтобы нанять Кукловода и сотни ему подобных. Так что в моих навыках киллера особой нужды не возникает. Я говорил твоему охраннику и готов повторить ещё раз. Пистолет ношу с собой в целях самозащиты. Прости, но встречаться с Кляйном лицом к лицу, не имея в руках оружия, я не готов.  
– Какое отношение к происходящему имеет Кукловод?  
– Самое прямое. Возьми мой телефон и открой папку с фотографиями.  
Ульрих послушно выполнил чужое желание. Судя по всему, особого доверия не наблюдалось, в глазах было нечто тёмное, устрашающее. Юргену стоило немалых усилий сохранять спокойствие и разговаривать таким тоном, словно он начисто лишён страхов или, как вариант, инстинкта самосохранения. Голос звучал уверенно, громко и совершенно не дрожал.  
– Что это?  
– Очередное творение эксцентричного художника, – произнёс Юрген. – Снято сегодня утром. Непосредственно там, где рождалось искусство. У жертвы вырезан язык, а во рту были золотые монеты. Потому такая надпись. А если интересно в подробностях...  
– Интересно.  
– Это Вольфганг Штольц, редактор газеты, в которой работал Штефан Хайнц. Очередная жертва Кукловода, открывающая, очевидно, новую серию творений. Больше ничего сказать не могу. Вам с Вернером лучше знать, что к чему. Может, просветишь меня, что означает это деление на игроков и пешек? И к какому результату всё должно привести? Я догадываюсь, но не уверен на сто процентов. Кроме того убежден, что ты сможешь рассказать мне гораздо больше, нежели наоборот.  
– Игроки и пешки? Я не понимаю, о чём ты.  
– Прекрати. Ты знаешь, просто тянешь время.  
– Я не знаю, – произнёс Ульрих, отложив телефон в сторону и взяв ключ.  
– Клуб «Лорелей». Он – пункт начала игры, а участников всего двое. Я – твоя пешка, фаворит или кто-то там ещё. Сам не понял сути. Скажи-ка мне, Ульрих, кто из вас двоих Кристоф? А кто Медер? Ты же не продавал клуб целиком, правда? Только долю.  
– Ты точно свихнулся.  
– А ты достал своим побегом в глухую несознанку, – презрительно выдал Юрген. – Если тебе так интересен процесс игры, пожалуйста, продолжай. Играй. Но почему в ходе игры должны страдать другие люди? Может, одного из вас я и смог бы попытаться отговорить от участия или остановить. Причём, с большей вероятностью это был бы именно Вернер, а не ты. Но обоих мне никогда не переиграть. Конечно, приятно знать, что меня назначили фаворитом оба игрока, но...  
– Заткнись, – бросил Ульрих раздражённо.  
Юрген послушно захлопнул рот.  
– А теперь с самого начала. Обо всём. В подробностях.  
– Карточка, – Юрген предпочёл отделаться кратким ответом. – Твоя карточка игрока у меня. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Можешь посмотреть. Она красивая, очень. Кукловод постарался.  
Коротко хохотнув, Юрген вновь посерьёзнел и пристально посмотрел на Ульриха, словно таким образом старался ускорить процесс, подзывал к себе.  
Ульрих сделал первый шаг, решительно пересёк расстояние, их разделявшее. Провёл ладонью по поле пиджака, проверяя правдивость слов. Наличие карточки точно должен был почувствовать. Кусок пластика всё же сложно было не заметить, как, допустим, кусок картона.  
– Принеси мне ноутбук, – произнёс, потратив несколько секунд на телефонный разговор.  
– Войдите в систему, – протянул Юрген. – Введите идентификационный код. Уничтожьте пешку.  
– Или ты помешался, или меня действительно ожидает что-то интригующее.  
– В этом я не сомневаюсь. Раз попросил принести ноутбук, значит, хочешь...  
– Чего?  
– Либо доказать собственную непричастность, разыграв здесь удивление, либо реально узнать, о чём речь, если я совершил ошибку и обвинил тебя напрасно.  
– Не стоит упускать прекрасную возможность использовать motherlode.  
– Не желаешь помочь мне?  
– Как?  
– Немного облегчить страдания и развязать. Или снять наручники? Скажу по секрету, это не слишком заманчивая перспектива сидеть с «браслетами», старательно поддерживая светскую беседу. Я несколько часов развлекал твоего охранника, теперь ты перехватил эстафету.  
– Ещё пожелания будут?  
– Накорми меня. Удивлю, но иногда у людей просыпается голод, и не все они шатаются по ресторанам в сопровождении интересных, или не очень дам. Некоторые едят утром, а потом уезжают по делам и оказываются в таком вот положении.  
– Откуда тебе известно, с кем я встречался?  
– Я понятия не имею, с кем. Мне просто сказали, что буду томиться здесь до тех пор, пока хозяин отужинать в приятной компании не изволит. Впрочем, тебе не обязательно тратиться на еду для меня. Предлагаю и второй вариант. Ты отпускаешь меня, а я самостоятельно добираюсь до дома и ужинаю. Кстати, напомню об одной маленькой детали своей жизни. У меня собака. Голодная, не выгулянная. Рекс храбрый парень, в общем-то, но если начнётся гроза, а меня рядом не будет, он посрывает себе когти или испортит паркет.  
– Ты не уйдёшь отсюда до тех пор, пока я не удостоверюсь в правдивости сказанного.  
– Фотография в качестве доказательства была недостаточно убедительна?  
– Да, убили человека. Многих убивают. Что с того?  
– Думаешь, мне стоило пойти на встречу с убийцей, устроившим это, без оружия?  
– Я вообще не думаю о том, куда ты ходишь.  
– Да ну? – Юрген усмехнулся и замолчал.  
Сказать ему было ровным счётом нечего. Залезть в голову Ульриху не представлялось возможным, оттого оставалось лишь догадываться, в каком направлении развиваются чужие мысли. Юрген не сомневался, что при определённом стечении обстоятельств своими словами рискует напроситься на появление лишней дырки в голове, но в свете последних событий перспективы не особо пугали. Днём раньше или днём позже – не столь существенно.  
Ульрих на вопрос не ответил, запустив ладонь под пиджак и стараясь вытащить карточку из внутреннего кармана. Потянул ткань вверх. Освобождать Юргена от пут, чтобы облегчить существование обоим, он не собирался, что ещё раз наглядно продемонстрировало его истинный характер.  
Ничего удивительного в словах и поступках Ульриха не проглядывало. Он поступал ровно так, как предписывали правила, не делая скидок даже тому, кто чем-то сумел привлечь его внимание. Здесь Юрген особых иллюзий не питал, понимая: любовь любовью, но это точно не про них история. Слова Ульриха, брошенные десятилетие назад, не подразумевали отношений или чего-то подобного. Это было делом принципа, вопросом престижа, если угодно, но никак не проявлением, – какое смешное и наивное слово, – чувств.  
«Я заберу тебя у него».  
Теперь, когда время, отведённое для остроумного ответа, закончилось, уходя в минус, так и надирало спросить:  
– Заберёшь. И что делать со мной будешь? На кой чёрт я тебе сдался?  
Реакции на это замечание Юрген не ждал, поскольку предсказывал тишину в ответ. В реальности вопрос замирал тяжёлыми каплями на языке, невысказанный, засунутый в самую глубину сознания.  
Ноутбук принесли достаточно быстро. Ульрих достал карту, повертел её в руках, словно сомневался в правильности собственного решения.  
Юрген прикрыл глаза и опустил голову. Неизвестность его не пугала. Она бесила. Хотелось кричать, рычать и цепляться зубами в чужие глотки, ощущая, как противники захлёбываются страхом и болью. Он попытался пошевелить руками, дёрнулся чуть сильнее положенного. Наручники впились в запястья, неприятно прошлись по коже.  
Ульрих подтащил второй стул к стене, опустился на него, устроив ноутбук на коленях. Так, чтобы всё, происходящее на экране, было видно не только ему, но и Юргену. Перевернув карту, стёр золотистое напыление. Там оказался адрес сайта, который предписывалось посетить.  
Страница, открытая Ульрихом, выглядела иначе. Совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Вместо баз с указанием статуса и количества постыдных поступков открылось нечто иное.  
Непроглядно чёрный фон, на котором ярко выделялось поле авторизации. Стоило только совершить одно действие, как система тут же подсказывала новый шаг – направление, в котором предписывалось двигаться, чтобы начать игру.  
Ульрих следовал указаниям системы, ничего не говорил и комментариев от Юргена, судя по всему, не ждал вовсе, предпочитая самостоятельно во всём разбираться.  
_Введите идентификационный код._  
 _Подтвердите свои действия на сайте, нажав «да»._  
 _Добро пожаловать в систему, герр Штайн. Мы рады приветствовать вас._  
 _Ознакомьтесь с правилами пользования сайтом._  
 _Подтвердите статус «фаворит» для пользователя «Юрген Нильсен»._  
 _Выберите цвет._  
Картинка на экране, наконец, изменилась. Вместо сплошной черноты, лишь слегка разбавляемой белыми надписями появилось изображение шахматной доски. Чёрные и белые.  
– Какой? – спросил Ульрих, впервые подав голос.  
Юрген вскинул голову и посмотрел на экран. Вспомнил, как утром внимательно рассматривал набор белых и чёрных шахмат, распределяя их между Ульрихом и Вернером. Сейчас случайные мысли стали реальностью.  
– Ты умеешь играть?  
– Да. Иначе уже сейчас закрыл бы вкладку. Хотя, сдаётся мне, чтобы игра активировалась, стоило только пройти авторизацию, и больше ничего не делать не требовалось. Мне предложили прочитать правила поведения на сайте, а ознакомиться с пользовательским соглашением – нет. Это наводит на мысли.  
– Какие?  
– Достаточно было выставить тебя за дверь, и пары-тройки проблем в моей жизни нет.  
– Но ты этого не сделал.  
– Я не боюсь приходить туда, где меня ждут. Стоит ли отказываться от посещения столь гостеприимного сайта, который знает моё имя и уже самостоятельно определил фаворита? Какой цвет?  
– Самостоятельно сделать выбор так сложно?  
– Нет. Но раз уж ты мой фаворит...  
– Чёрные, – процедил Юрген.  
– Отлично. Пусть будут чёрные.  
Ульрих щёлкнул по клавише. Экран вновь продемонстрировал доску. Две фигуры теперь были отмечены зелёным цветом. Пешка и король.  
_Поздравляем вас, герр Штайн._  
 _Регистрация прошла успешно. Отныне вы официально в игре._  
 _Ваш новый статус: чёрный король._  
 _Статус вашего фаворита, на текущий момент: пешка._  
 _Вы можете сменить статус вашего фаворита, воспользовавшись настройками в личном кабинете. Ваш собственный статус остаётся неизменным до конца игры._  
 _Внимание! Помните, что чем выше вы поднимаете стоимость жизни фаворита, чем большими полномочиями наделяете, тем ощутимее будет урон при его выходе из игры._  
 _Приятного времяпрепровождения._  
 _Надеемся, вам понравится._  
– Поменяем тебе статус? – поинтересовался Ульрих, обратившись к Юргену.  
– Мне всё равно.  
– Поразительное стремление к сотрудничеству.  
– Делай, что хочешь.  
– Договорились, – хмыкнул Ульрих, щелкая клавишами.  
Юрген намеренно отвернулся. Но в итоге не удержался и покосился на монитор, желая подсмотреть за чужими действиями. В строю пешек больше не было фигур, подсвеченных зелёным цветом. Зато им загорелось поле под тем, кого официально именовали ферзем, а неофициально – королевой.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – прошептал Юрген.  
– Сам сказал, что тебе наплевать, – ответил Ульрих. – При всех твоих заслугах давать статус пешки? Унизительно и расходится с реальностью. Ты потянул бы на роль белого короля, но раз это место теперь забито Вернером, ничего не поделать. Хотя, король как раз таки не ахти какая фигура. Самая важная, но слабее не придумать. Тоже обидно. Но свой статус я изменить, увы, не могу. Ферзь, пожалуй, самая почётная должность.  
– Какая трогательная забота о моей скромной персоне.  
– Лишь констатация факта.  
– Не стоит всё понимать дословно. Есть такая восхитительная штука. Сарказм называется. Вот это как раз она и была, – Юрген подул на прядь волос, надеясь таким нехитрым способом убрать её от лица; она взметнулась на мгновение и опустилась на прежнее место.  
Система вновь ожила, выдав очередное послание.  
_Вам открыт доступ к «Галерее»._  
– Интересно, – хмыкнул Ульрих, щелкнув по очередной ссылке.  
Юрген с этим немногословным высказыванием согласился, поскольку придерживался аналогичного мнения. Теперь он не отворачивался, а уставился в экран, наблюдая, как постепенно подгружаются снимки. Их было не так уж много. Не сказать, что шокирующие. Наверное, немаловажную роль сыграла подготовка, заключённая в просмотре других фотографий, сделанных Кукловодом. Плюс сказывалось наблюдение трупа в режиме реального времени. Стоя напротив него, Юрген уже испытал и приступ тошноты, и появление страха.  
Ныне лимит оказался исчерпан.  
_**Имя:** Вольфганг Штольц._  
 _ **Состояние:** мёртв._  
 _ **Статус:** пешка._  
– Получил подтверждение моим словам? – спросил Юрген.  
– Вполне, – Ульрих вновь отделался лаконичным ответом, продолжая рассматривать фотографии.  
– Есть, что сказать?  
– Надеюсь, ты тоже понял, что я не имею отношения к «Лорелей» и его новому эксцентричному владельцу?  
– Прости, но нет.  
– Продолжаешь хвататься за теорию, что я и Кристоф Медер – два лица одного человека? То есть, согласно твоим умозаключениям, я продал клуб самому себе и теперь решил разнообразить жизнь при помощи игры, о которой, заметь, ничего толком не знаю.  
– Не только. Ты и Вернер, – поправил Юрген. – Долю продал ему, вторую оставил себе. Взяли имя с потолка, придумали этого персонажа. Превратили «Лорелей» в ещё один источник нелегального дохода, записывая на видео любителей не совсем обычных развлечений. Чиновник, получивший известность за счёт одиозных законопроектов, направленных на очищение нации от чумы, называемой проституцией? Пусть будет видео, в котором он занимается сексом с шлюхами. Или известный практикующий психиатр, которого любят и уважают за кампанию, направленную против педофилии. А давайте продемонстрируем всему миру, как он плюёт в жизни на собственные заявления. Мне плевать, если честно, на карьеры этих людей. Будь моя воля, я бы самостоятельно отдал материалы полиции. Но вряд ли они когда-нибудь попадут в её руки. Жертва шантажа заплатит, и компромата, как не бывало. Может, в качестве подарка получит на память диск с записанным видео. Тут уже зависит от того, кто этим делом заправляет. Да зачем я это рассказываю тому, кто выступает в качестве организатора?  
Юрген замолчал и воздел глаза к небу. Если надеялся, что оттуда последует ответ на вопрос, то глубоко ошибся.  
– С каких пор в тебе проснулся поборник чистоты и нравственности? – усмехнулся Ульрих. – Припадать к кормушке Вернера и что-то говорить о справедливости? Да ты идеалист, каких поискать.  
– Я знаю, что Вернер не тянет на образец добродетели. То, что он занимается не совсем легальной деятельностью, тоже секретом не является. Но есть вещи, которые меня по-настоящему коробят. А на этом сайте полно подобного дерьма.  
– Где?  
– Не знаю. Сейчас я этого не вижу.  
– Может, ничего и нет?  
– Разумеется. Мне всё привиделось в кошмарном сне, но сейчас ты досчитаешь до десяти, и я проснусь. Потом пропишешь мне таблетки, и, в конечном итоге, наступит просветление. Там и до скорейшего выздоровления недалеко.  
– Я тебя не понимаю.  
– Это новость?  
– Нет. Но сейчас действительно теряюсь в догадках. Ты уверен, что я выступаю наравне с Вернером в качестве организатора игры. Но при этом приходишь ко мне явно не для того, чтобы принести карту и исчезнуть. Чего хочешь? Чего добиваешься? Почему бы не побежать к своему лидеру? Разве такой поступок не выглядит более продуманным?  
– Ты не отправлял меня расследовать преступление, которого практически не было.  
– Не было? Кого же вы похоронили вместо Хайнца?  
– Не смешно, Ульрих. Ты же понял, какой смысл я вкладывал в свои слова. Штефана убили. Конечно, его убили, и я прекрасно понимаю, за какие провинности. Но сделали это по приказу Вернера. Не представляю, как буду отчитываться перед ним о проделанной работе. Даже звучит нелепо. Прийти к нему, сесть напротив и сказать: «Это вы убили своего зятя. Не своими руками, но вы». Чувствую, как его перекосит от подобного заявления. Оттягивать долго я не могу. Сказать, что Штефана убил Кукловод? Можно. Но этим Вернер не удовлетворится и отправит меня на поиски заказчика. Даже бровью не поведёт старая сука. Он требует отчётов о проделанной работе, его шавки из полиции настаивают на версии с самоубийством. Он всячески демонстрирует недовольство таким вариантом и говорит, что полицейские просто стараются поскорее избавиться от потенциального «висяка», а я готов с уверенностью заявить, что это делается с его подачи, через Райнера. Тот давит на подчинённых, и если кто-то из них рискнёт отказаться от идеи с суицидом, немедленно полетит со своего места, а то и виновным окажется. Пусть не в этой смерти, но что-нибудь на него умудрятся повесить.  
В комнате установилась тишина. Ульрих ничего не говорил, лишь продолжал рассматривать игровую доску, на которой переливались зелёные огоньки. Вторая половина доски по-прежнему оставалась затемнённой, из чего сам собой напрашивался вывод: Вернера в игре ещё не было.  
Ульрих перевёл курсор и щёлкнул по изображению короны, отображённому в правом верхнем углу. Открыл список фаворитов и перешёл на профиль Юргена, внимательно его разглядывая. Фотография и несколько строк описания. Фаворитом теперь Юрген значился лишь у одного человека. Внизу появилась подпись, которой прежде не наблюдалось.  
_«Статус фаворита подтверждён пользователем Ульрих Штайн._  
 _Статус фаворита автоматически удалён из профиля пользователя Вернер Браун»._  
– Почему? – спросил Юрген.  
– Согласно правилам, выбрать фаворита может только один человек. Иначе игра теряет смысл. Видел когда-нибудь, как чёрная фигура переходит в стан белых и начинает сражаться с ними, а не против них?  
– Да.  
– Тогда тебе довелось наблюдать удивительное явление, уникальное, я бы сказал.  
– Я не о шахматах, а о жизни. Здесь манёвры вполне реальны.  
– За такие манёвры вышибают мозги одним выстрелом, ну, или пытают со вкусом.  
– Знаю.  
– И всё равно пришёл ко мне?  
– Что ещё мне оставалось делать? – спросил Юрген, мотнув головой и посмотрев на Ульриха. – Знаешь кого-то, кроме себя, способного выдержать противостояние с Вернером, обойдясь при этом малой кровью? Лично мне такой человек неизвестен. Если познакомишь, буду премного благодарен.  
– Твоё предложение, конечно, крайне интересное и очаровывает буквально с первых слов, но я не намерен бросаться грудью на амбразуры, вдохновившись пламенной речью. Только что прозвучала достаточно дельная, но при этом неутешительная мысль о манёврах. Человек, предавший однажды и почувствовавший безнаказанность, может повторить этот трюк не единожды. Сам понимаешь, что такая расстановка сил не слишком вдохновляет. Лично для себя я выгоды не вижу, а риска сколько угодно. Если решишь предложить мне в обмен на помощь какие-то секреты вашей канцелярии, то можешь выметаться прямо сейчас. Секреты Брауна оставь себе, я в них не нуждаюсь. Те, которые меня заинтересуют, через определённое время секретами быть перестанут. Острой потребности в них я не испытываю.  
Ульрих закрыл страницу, захлопнул ноутбук и отложил его на стол. Швырнул сверху карту, по-прежнему, измазанную в крови. Юрген, кажется, к багровым разводам на пластике привык, потому что перестал придавать значение их наличию.  
Ульрих больше не пытался продемонстрировать незаинтересованность в личности своего собеседника. Пристально на него смотрел.  
Юрген тоже не отводил взгляда. С трудом удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что ему буквально сверлят переносицу, пытаясь пробраться в черепную коробку, перетряхнуть её содержимое и превратить в кашу, если полученная информация покажется неудовлетворительной.  
Вывод напрашивался неутешительный. Он может перебрать в голове несколько вариантов для бартера, но все они, как один, будут отвергнуты. Нет ничего такого, в чём Ульрих по-настоящему нуждался бы. Чем его реально соблазнить? Да ничем. Очевидно же. У него есть всё.  
Угрожать бесполезно. Это не тот метод, которым можно перетянуть Ульриха на свою сторону. Тот скорее сделает пару резких движений, сворачивая горе-шантажисту шею, позовёт своих цепных псов и прикажет им закапывать остывающее тело под кустами гортензий, ну, или просто сбросить в реку. А может отправить Вернеру, предварительно упаковав в блестящую глянцевую бумагу и обмотав лентами.  
Своеобразное чувство юмора.  
Юрген понимал: бессмысленно предлагать материальные ценности. Бессмысленно предлагать себя. В ответ на это предложение Ульрих засмеётся и заметит надменным тоном, что лот давно не имеет той ценности, которую ему приписывают.  
Разговор, разыгранный по ролям в пределах воображения, не вызывал ничего, кроме ироничных смешков и скептического выражения, отражённого на лице.  
«– Что я получу?  
– Меня. Я стану твоим».  
Какая наивность, глупость и ваниль.  
– Можешь что-то предложить мне в обмен на содействие? – спросил Ульрих, доставая из кармана ключ и поигрывая им.  
Среди вариантов, предложенных на выбор подсознанием, проскользнул совершенно безумный. Прикинуться виктимом, добавить трагики в речи, постараться заплакать и пробудить в Ульрихе жалость.  
От этой идеи Юрген отмахнулся ещё стремительнее, нежели от её предшественниц. Он не видел в глазах Ульриха жалости и сострадания. Только интерес, уже начинавший угасать. Время, отведённое на размышления, улетало.  
– Нет, – ответил неохотно.  
– Может, подумаешь?  
– Помоги мне убрать Вернера. Помоги занять его место, и я перепишу на твоё имя всё, что захочешь, из его собственности, – прошептал Юрген, понимая, что таким образом, вероятно, окончательно себя подставляет, но больше ничего на ум не пришло. – Или пристрели меня прямо сейчас, если находишься в сговоре с ним. Уверен, что его псы уже роют могилу, но я не хочу в неё ложиться.  
– Предпочитаешь столкнуть туда приёмного папочку?  
– Иногда создаётся впечатление, что моя преданность не имеет границ. Но предел есть у всего. У моей преданности тоже, – произнёс Юрген, вновь опуская голову и позволяя волосам занавесить лицо. – Сдохнуть я успею всегда, найти смерть не проблема. Другое дело, что умирать я не планирую. Предпочитаю немного пожить на свете. Кроме того, мне нужно кое в чём разобраться. Собственное расследование, которое требует времени. Не хотелось бы прощаться с этим миром, не узнав правду.  
– О чём?  
– Это личное.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогал, но от откровенного разговора отказываешься. Прекрасная тактика.  
– Это касается только меня. Больше никого. Если я успею довести своё расследование до финала и узнаю правду – расскажу. Обещаю.  
– Ты сказал, что перепишешь на меня ту собственность Вернера, которая мне приглянётся. Так?  
– Да.  
– А ты не думал, что я могу захотеть всё? – спросил Ульрих, проводя заострённым кончиком ключа по щеке Юргена.  
– Значит, получишь всё.  
– Тебя не смутят мои аппетиты? Не захочется их уменьшить?  
– Я отдам всё, что тебе приглянётся, – повторил Юрген.  
Ульрих не стал комментировать его заявление, лишь хмыкнул и поднялся с места. Юрген почему-то решил, что сейчас его опрокинут на пол вместе со стулом и со всей силы врежут носком ботинка по лицу. Возможно, неоднократно до тех пор, пока от его достаточно приятного – что скрывать? – лица ничего не останется, кроме кровавой каши.  
Этот вариант идеально вписывался в теорию о заговоре двух лидеров, решивших одним махом избавиться от горстки пешек.  
Случись такое, у него не только губа пострадает. Тогда легче будет рассуждать об уцелевших элементах облика, поскольку перечисление повреждённых превратится в бесконечный список.  
Картина, нарисованная воображением, ярко вспыхнула и пронеслась перед глазами, ослепляя.  
Ульрих обошёл вокруг стула, остановившись позади, дёрнул верёвку, совершенно не заботясь об осторожности и деликатности совершаемых действий. Юрген втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, удержав на кончике языка ядовитые комментарии относительно доброго спасителя, нарочно причиняющего боль.  
Щёлкнули, открываясь, наручники. Юрген не поверил своему счастью, потянулся, чтобы растереть запястья. Руки будто чужому телу принадлежали, оказавшись по ошибке приставленными к его плечам.  
– Пистолет верну. Количество патронов возмещу. Сколько их там было?  
– Около десяти. Восемь или девять. Не помню точно.  
– Будет пятнадцать.  
– Ты щедрый.  
– Оружие получишь после ужина. Телефон – тоже. А пока, извини, мне нужно кое-что проверить. Твоя техника для этого проходит просто идеально, – продолжал Ульрих, не обращая внимания на замечание Юргена.  
– Всё-таки решил устроить мне радушный приём?  
– Нам ведь нужно обсудить условия сделки, не так ли?  
– Насколько понял, всё упирается в моё желание или нежелание расставаться с собственностью, которая маячит где-то в перспективе. Я не отказываюсь от того, что было сказано прежде. Ты помогаешь мне, я увеличиваю твоё благосостояние.  
– Мы можем обойтись без этого.  
– Правда?  
– Для получения моего согласия требовался всего-навсего честный ответ на вопрос. Я его получил. Мне нравится иметь дело с людьми, способными на откровенные признания. Лицемерие быстро утомляет.  
– А ты, правда, щедрый. И благородный, – произнёс Юрген, поправляя ворот водолазки и отряхивая пиджак от пыли. – Кто бы мне сказал, что однажды я приду сюда по собственному желанию, назвал бы того человека идиотом.  
– Не ерничай.  
– И в мыслях не было. Это, скорее...  
– Очередная попытка сыронизировать.  
– Что-то вроде того, – хмыкнул Юрген.  
Экран телефона, мирно лежавшего на столе, озарила подсветка. Юргену не требовалось подходить ближе, чтобы понять, кто именно решил ему позвонить. Он был уверен, что звонок напрямую связан с игрой. Вероятно, дорогой и обожаемый бывший опекун активировал свою карточку игрока, увидел, чьим фаворитом официально стал помощник, и теперь решил устроить разбор полётов.  
– Наш общий знакомый жаждет общения, – произнёс Ульрих.  
Больше он ничего не сказал, но и нескольких слов хватило, чтобы Юрген уловил общий посыл, промелькнувший в голосе Ульриха. Два возможных выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Либо ответить на звонок, рассказать о том, где находится, что происходит, почему так произошло, и катиться к такой-то матери. Точнее, к такому-то отцу. Приёмному. Либо послать Вернера, тем самым закрепив ещё не заключённое, но нарисованное в перспективе соглашение. Третьего варианта Юргену не давали. Никаких манёвров. Попытка играть одновременно в обеих командах карается строго, не по закону, а по желанию того, кто стоит во главе армии. Тщеславные короли могли придумать, что угодно.  
– И что я должен сделать?  
– Решать только тебе.  
Юрген подошёл к столу. Несколько секунд пристально смотрел на мерцающий экран и решительно нажал на боковую клавишу, выводя смартфон из строя. Экран померк. Юрген бросил вещь обратно на стол, не заботясь о её сохранности, и посмотрел на будущего союзника.  
– Выбор сделан, – сказал уверенно, чуть насмешливо.  
– Вижу, – ответил Ульрих.  
И улыбнулся обворожительно.


	14. 14.

«Король без королевства обещает отдать земли, которыми не располагает, другому правителю. Какая ирония».  
Юрген выбрался из душевой кабины, предварительно обернув одно полотенце вокруг бёдер, набросив второе на голову и растирая волосы между двух слоёв ткани.  
День выдался сумасшедший и невероятный. Во всяком случае, всё происходящее вокруг казалось ему нереальным. Создавалось впечатление, что он оказался в параллельной вселенной, махнувшись местами с двойником, обитающим где-то там, в ином мире, а теперь влезшим в его привычную жизнь. Только таким невероятным стечением обстоятельств получалось объяснить собственные поступки. Отказ от общения с Вернером, желающим добиться отчёта о проделанной работе или же просто задушевного разговора. Присутствие в доме Ульриха на правах гостя, а не работника, проводящего переговоры, ну, или, как вариант, передающего очередную конфиденциальную информацию.  
Пистолет ему пока не вернули. Телефон тоже оставался в руках Ульриха. Это наталкивало на определённые подозрения и не особо радовало. Юрген старался не думать, что собственными руками соорудил для себя ловушку, добровольно стал пленником и выберется из этого дома теперь только одним способом – вперёд ногами. Хотелось рассчитывать на реальность более оптимистичных вариантов.  
Юрген думал о Рексе, о предстоящей прогулке, которая состоится глубокой ночью. Впервые за долгое время он озадачился вопросом безопасности променадов, совершённых по темноте. Что теперь делать прикажете? Идти на прогулку, вооружившись предварительно до зубов, чтобы суметь отбить нападение? Ножи, спрятанные в сапогах и в карманах толстовки, шарф, способный выступить в качестве удавки, пистолет в кобуре? Набор не очень юного искателя приключений.  
Подумав об этом, Юрген усмехнулся и принялся активнее вытирать волосы. Сменной одежды в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось, пришлось вновь надевать многострадальный костюм, успевший побывать в нескольких передрягах. Высушив волосы феном, Юрген поспешил покинуть ванную комнату и спустился вниз.  
Ульриха нигде не было.  
Юрген замер на месте и осмотрелся по сторонам.  
– Вас проводить? – раздался голос за спиной.  
Юрген обернулся, посмотрев на человека, чья компания успела ему намозолить глаза за этот день.  
– Лучше подскажите маршрут, Андреас, – ответил. – Буду премного благодарен за помощь, а доберусь, так и быть, самостоятельно.  
– Герр Штайн ожидает вас в тире. Чтобы попасть туда, вам следует пересечь сад. В конце его находится постройка, отведённая под эти цели.  
– Мой пистолет тоже ожидает меня там?  
– Да.  
«Шутка не удалась», – резюмировал Юрген.  
Изначально он рассчитывал на отрицательный ответ, потому удивился, услышав, что оружие ему действительно вернут. Спрашивать про телефон не было смысла. Если уж хозяин дома настолько проникся кратковременным разговором и решил отдать опасную игрушку законному владельцу, то телефон вернёт и подавно.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался тихо и поспешил удалиться в указанном направлении.  
В присутствии охраны Ульриха он чувствовал себя неловко. Это чувство усиливалось и за счёт недавнего разговора, отмеченного упоминанием сплетен о неравнодушии хозяина особняка к подопечному заклятого друга. Юрген не хотел становиться объектом обсуждения, а тут не давала покоя мысль, что за спиной посмеиваются и делают ставки, насколько серьёзно увлечение Ульриха. Стоит ли продолжать его уважать, или он подмочил репутацию голубоватыми соплями? И как относиться к незваному гостю: с почтением, или в приоритете пренебрежение?  
Ситуация вырисовывалась неоднозначная. Юрген, стараясь поставить себя на место любого из охранников Ульриха, приходил к самым разнообразным решениям. Его статус накладывал отпечаток. Его причастность к команде конкурентов играла не последнюю роль в формировании отношения. Его внезапно проявившаяся симпатия и спонтанно родившееся желание сотрудничать наталкивали на определённые подозрения. Самым логичным из которых считалось одно: Вернер решил отправить в подарок давнему врагу Троянского коня. И сейчас этот конь находился на вражеской территории, готовый активировать программу разрушения.  
Вероятно, именно в таком ключе воспринимали его люди Ульриха. Как ни крути, а в их умозаключениях наблюдалась немалая доля рационализма.  
Проходя по саду, Юрген не мог не отметить, насколько здесь всё продумано, в мельчайших деталях. Вспомнил свой собственный сад, где вымирал даже неприхотливый укроп, занесённый неведомо откуда, и усмехнулся.  
В сравнении с Удо, чья квартира напоминала свалку, Юрген казался себе великолепным хозяином. Но противопоставляя себе Ульриха, понимал, что и в подмётки ему не годится. Тут, однако, стоило сделать небольшую пометку и напомнить себе, что у Ульриха, равно, как и у Вернера, сформирован штат прислуги, готовой день и ночь убиваться на ниве создания домашнего уюта.  
Он занимался домом своими силами, не желая пускать туда посторонних. Ему хотелось отгородиться от чужих людей и ничего им не показывать.  
Пару раз к нему приходила на утренний кофе довольно симпатичная соседка, пропагандирующая здоровый образ жизни и старательно изображавшая любовь к четвероногим питомцам. Однако Рекс её на дух не переносил, она отвечала ему тем же. Общение не сложилось. Нельзя сказать, что Юрген переживал и расстраивался. Когда соседка нашла себе бой-френда, Юрген вздохнул с облегчением и, пробуя напиток – чай или кофе – с улыбкой смотрел, как соседка нарезает круги уже в сопровождении приятеля, не занимая личное время того, кто в общении не особо заинтересован.  
– Знаешь, что твой телефон прослушивается? – спросил Ульрих, стоило только распахнуть дверь.  
Взгляд, схожий с метательным ножом, буквально пригвоздил к месту. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сохранить самообладание, переступить через порог и спуститься вниз по ступенькам, не зацепившись носком ботинка, не споткнувшись на ровном месте, а с достоинством, вскинутой головой и прямой спиной.  
– Не знал.  
– Можешь посмотреть отчёт, – Ульрих положил на стол бумаги, которые до этого внимательно изучал, и потянулся за чашкой кофе. – И поужинать. Правда, ничего особенного не предлагаю. Извини. Сегодня домработница ничего не готовила, поскольку заранее была предупреждена о моих планах. Завтракать, обедать и ужинать я планировал за пределами дома. С ужином, правда, промахнулся. Потому составлю тебе компанию, будем поедать моё творение вместе.  
– Стоит закинуться таблетками, на всякий случай? Или пронесёт, не отравимся? – спросил Юрген. – Точно съедобно?  
– Обычные тосты. Чтобы их испортить, нужно обладать определённым антикулинарным талантом. Я, конечно, мог попробовать соорудить что-нибудь иное, но на большее меня не хватило.  
– Когда я по-настоящему голоден, готов съесть, что угодно. Хоть лапшу в дико остром соусе из китайского ресторана, хоть жареных кузнечиков. Но не торопись предлагать экзотику. Тосты с сыром и чай...  
– Вино.  
– Вино? И больше никаких вариантов?  
– Да. Никаких.  
– Ладно, пусть будет вино. Тосты с сыром и вино меня вполне устроят. Правда, в мои планы не входило задерживаться надолго. Рекс меня всё-таки ждёт. Придётся сесть за руль, потому много мне не наливай.  
– Тебя отвезут, – пообещал Ульрих. – Или Рекса привезут сюда.  
– Он не любит чужаков. Становится при виде их агрессивным. Истинный защитник моего дома. И подобрать ключ к его сердцу нереально.  
– Значит, первый вариант останется в силе.  
– Хорошо, – Юрген присел на край стола, взял предложенные документы, второй рукой потянулся к тарелке с тостами, подцепив один.  
Расплавленный сыр растягивался длинными нитями, стоило только откусить немного. Юрген никак не прокомментировал вкусовые качества предложенного ужина, но в глубине души удивился. Не потому, что всё было просто запредельно и нереально – шеф-повар в подмётки не годится, – а по причине такого совпадения. Он обожал сыр именно в расплавленном виде. Неудивительно, что подобный вариант блюда ему понравился гораздо сильнее, нежели холодные бутерброды.  
Просматривая отчёт, Юрген исподтишка наблюдал за Ульрихом. За тем, как тот разливает по бокалам вино, и оно течёт бордовое, словно кровь.  
Когда Ульрих предложил ему остаться на ужин, картинки предстоящего события в воображении рисовались иные. Там нашлось место для пыли в глаза, вазы с белыми розами, салфеток, сложенных в сложные фигуры, столовых приборов и какого-нибудь невероятного блюда. А ещё – обязательного десерта. Вроде того ужина, который не так давно соизволил организовать Вернер, желая произвести на работника впечатление.  
Ульрих пошёл против системы и слегка сломал шаблон. Помимо подноса, на котором примостилась тарелка с тостами, здесь были бокалы, бутылка вина, дорогого и явно выдержанного не одно десятилетие в ожидании, когда же оно будет открыто. Апофеозом стали два пистолета – своё оружие Юрген узнал без труда.  
– Что скажешь относительно отчёта?  
– Теперь поздно отпускать какие-то комментарии. Зато становится ясно, что способствовало смерти моих собеседников. Обмен парой слов с определённой рыжеволосой личностью, и всё, они под прицелом, – Юрген доел первый тост, осмотрелся в поисках салфетки, но, не обнаружив таковой, облизал кончики пальцев, удостоверившись, что на него в тот момент не смотрели.  
Отложил документы, изученные вдоль и поперёк.  
Принял бокал из рук Ульриха.  
– И ты совершенно не удивлён? Не потрясён?  
– Не ты ли говорил, что нелепо становиться поборником морали, припадая к кормушке Вернера? – Юрген поправил волосы, что так и норовили залезть в рот, перебросил их на одну сторону; он искренне жалел, что не взял заколку, сейчас она бы пригодилась. – В этом вопросе я с тобой солидарен. От себя хочу добавить, что не менее нелепо удивляться чему-то подобному, когда все друг другу лгут. Когда все за всеми следят, чтобы эту ложь выявить. Когда кое-кто внезапно начинает радеть за поддержание особой атмосферы в отношениях, снова играет не то в семью, не то в любовь и постоянно заводит разговоры о предательстве.  
– В любовь? – переспросил Ульрих.  
– Из моего монолога ты уловил только эту строку? Скажу по секрету, она не была определяющей.  
– Нет. Просто она привлекла больше остальных.  
– Это не самая интересная история из всех, что существуют на свете. К тому же, не тебе объяснять, что было прежде. Мой самый преданный сталкер всё знает без дополнительных подсказок. Кстати говоря, почему ты решил устроить ужин для меня здесь, а не, допустим, в саду? Или в столовой?  
– Подумал, что это забавно. Ты приходишь ко мне домой с пистолетом в руках. Так почему бы не использовать его по назначению? Стрелять в меня не предлагаю. Чревато последствиями. Может, и умру, но успею выстрелить в обратную. Полетим в пропасть вместе.  
– А я это планировал? – усмехнулся Юрген.  
– Тебе лучше знать.  
– Выдыхай. И в мыслях не было.  
– Разве я говорил, что меня это пугает?  
– Забавные вещи мы обсуждаем, герр Штайн. Когда мы познакомились, я не думал, что однажды буду коротать вечер в вашем обществе вот так. А в итоге это случается на постоянной основе.  
– Что скрывается за столь многозначительным «вот так»?  
– Цивилизованно разговаривая, получая от беседы удовольствие и находя общество приятным. Ваше здоровье, герр Штайн, – Юрген чуть приподнял бокал, дождался, пока к нему прикоснулся другой бокал и улыбнулся удовлетворённо.  
– И ваше, герр Нильсен.  
В неплотно прикрытую дверь влетали мелкие бабочки, привлечённые светом. Одна из них села на бокал Юргена. Он придавил насекомое пальцем, глядя на след серебристой пыльцы, что остался одновременно на пальце и на стекле.  
– Глупые существа, – пробормотал.  
– Кто?  
– Бабочки, – Юрген продемонстрировал испачканный палец и тут же поспешил вытереть его о ткань пиджака; вещь всё равно нуждалась в стирке.  
Не столь важно, сколько на ней будет грязи. Пятном больше, пятном меньше. Это никого не волнует.  
Бокал опустился на столик. Юрген следовал по выбранному пути. Пил, но совсем немного. Он запрокинул голову, запустил ладони в волосы, потянулся и улыбнулся.  
– Постреляем?  
– Хочешь?  
– Иначе не стал бы предлагать, верно?  
– Само собой. С прошлого раза, когда я видел тебя в деле, навыки улучшились? Или всё на прежнем уровне?  
– Не мне судить, – хмыкнул Юрген, перехватывая в полёте наушники, надевая их пока только на шею и склонившись над столом, практически на нём распластавшись, чтобы достать с противоположного края пистолет. – Обещанные пятнадцать патронов?  
– Да.  
– Отлично. Наверное, плохо, что я умею стрелять?  
– Почему?  
– Такая отличная возможность оказаться ближе отпадает, как вариант. Учить кого-то стрелять – вещь интересная. В некоторых случаях интимная.  
– А кто учил тебя?  
– Отец.  
– Который из?  
– Родной. Фридрих. Может, потому я действительно умею стрелять, а не только держать пистолет в руках?  
– Его наука неоднократно спасала тебе жизнь.  
– Знаешь, недавно я думал о том, к чему готовил меня отец. Почему-то ты и он оказались неразрывно связаны в моих мыслях.  
– Я не удивлюсь, если ты скажешь, что он учил тебя стрелять, повесив в качестве мишени мою фотографию. Это было бы в его духе.  
– До такого не дошли. Но я думал как раз о том, что он мог отправить меня сюда. Не в гости. На задание.  
Юрген подтянул пистолет к себе, подбросил в воздухе и направился на исходную позицию. Теперь всё остальное отступало, оставалась только мишень и мысли о том, как и куда нужно бить, чтобы добиться восхитительного результата. В своих силах Юрген не сомневался.  
Сын человека, имевшего красную лицензию, просто не мог оказаться неумёхой в плане снайперского искусства. Волей-неволей, но пересечение с оружием на жизненном пути происходило. Юрген помнил, как завораживали его эти смертоносные вещи, когда он заходил в особую комнату. Отец именовал её музеем мужских радостей.  
В определённой степени, был прав.  
Пусть Юрген и не разделил эту страсть на сто процентов, какие-то отголоски восторга в душе пробуждались. Отец никогда не заговаривал с ним об осторожности, не останавливал, когда Юрген брал тот или иной экземпляр в руки. Напротив, позволял рассматривать в подробностях, объяснял, рассказывал о моделях. Вместо игрушек, с которыми забавлялись знакомые, Юрген мог посмотреть и пощупать реальный пистолет, хранивший запах пороха, тяжелый для ребёнка, немного пугающий, но никак не отталкивающий.  
После смерти Фридриха его знаменитая среди друзей-приятелей коллекция оружия была продана самой первой. Вернер об этом позаботился, мотивировав подобный поступок желанием оградить Юргена от появления пагубных мыслей. Он вообще много где лояльность и любовь к ближнему старался демонстрировать. Только в реальности эта показуха была не заботой вовсе, а стремлением установить тотальный контроль над жизнью окружающих.  
Когда сам настаивал на вооружении сотрудников, снова началась канитель с упоминанием давно ушедших дней. Юргена потащили к психиатрам, желая проверить его устойчивость, хотя и до того определённые тесты показали: он готов работать с оружием. Никаких суицидальных мыслей, идеальная психическая стабильность.  
Иногда Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что такой вердикт Вернера не устраивает. Он предпочёл бы иное развитие событий. За несколько лет работы на этого человека, у Юргена накопилось приличное количество вопросов и претензий. Но лишь редкие были облечены в словесную форму и озвучены. Большая часть осталась невысказанной не потому, что смелости не хватало, а потому, что логика бросалась вперёд, оттесняя любопытство, не позволяя совершать фатальные ошибки.  
Если в былое время Юрген списывал всё на мнительность, ревность, желание найти тайны там, где их нет, то теперь он намеренно искал эти несоответствия. Смотрел, слушал, изучал, делал. Он занимался личным расследованием в свободное от работы время, а потому продвигалось оно медленно. Найти людей, ставших свидетелями событий давних лет, было большой проблемой. Кто-то давно переехал, кто-то неоднократно менял фамилии, кто-то умер, а кому-то умереть помогли.  
Обращаться к людям Вернера Юрген не рисковал. Он мог попросить об услугах того же Удо, но не был уверен, что через несколько секунд после его ухода вся история запросов не окажется в почте Вернера. Только рабочие вопросы, только то, что нужно Вернеру. Собственные интересы открыто демонстрировать категорически запрещалось.  
Юрген слишком хорошо изучил этого человека.  
Работа под началом Вернера сделала его осторожным. Временами осторожность граничила с паранойей, но лучше так, чем послушное следование чужому сценарию. Многие «нужные» люди, с которыми его знакомил Вернер, были Юргену врагами. Он знал, что вступать в открытое противостояние с ними рискованно, потому старательно лавировал в потоке информации, подыгрывал, улыбался, изображал преданную собаку, готовую лизать ботинки. Но всё это время знал, что однажды отважится на решительный поступок.  
Как и то, что на свете есть человек, знающий об истинной сущности услужливого пресс-секретаря. Человек, располагающий информацией обо всём, в мельчайших подробностях. Однако эти знания Ульриха не отталкивали, напротив, притягивали сильнее. То ли сказывалось сумасшедшее внутреннее сходство, то ли детство сближало, то ли ещё какие-то причины имелись.  
Изредка отвлекаясь, Юрген исподтишка наблюдал за Ульрихом, за его уверенными действиями. Тот стрелял, глядя на мишень, но будто представляя на её месте живого человека. И Юрген догадывался, что это за человек. Были у Ульриха причины ненавидеть Вернера. Всё это время он, как и сам Юрген, ждал наступления какого-то переломного момента, которым стала игра.  
Здесь у Юргена возникла пара догадок, которыми он собирался поделиться с новым союзником в ближайшее время. Бросаться словами в пустоту не хотелось. Для начала следовало убедиться в правдивости информации, закинуть пару наживок, посмотреть, как пойдёт дело. Если всё сложится так, как предполагалось, то, разумеется, он поделится наработками.  
«Недавно ты думал, что он стоит за всем наравне с Вернером», – усмехнулось подсознание.  
«Он себе скорее руку по локоть откусит, чем протянет её старому козлу. Нет, сомнения действительно были. И сегодня в том числе. Но... Достаточно только посмотреть на него, чтобы понять: о тандеме с Вернером речи не идёт».  
«Тебе лучше знать», – поддержало диалог подсознание.  
А Юрген с ним и не спорил. Действительно. Кому знать, если не ему.  
Все лгали. Лгал он.  
Все ошибались. Ошибался он.  
В этом плане не получалось сохранить ярко выраженную индивидуальность, не оказавшись под влиянием общественного давления. Двигался к цели он тем же путём проб и ошибок, что и остальные люди.  
И вполне мог выстроить ложную теорию. Он и сейчас мог заблуждаться на сто процентов, думая, что мысленно Ульрих убивает Вернера. Вдруг всё стало бы с ног на голову? Выяснилось бы, что Ульрих сейчас представляет его, Юргена, истекающего кровью; согласие на сотрудничество дал, а сам вынашивает планы по устранению потенциального предателя.  
Все хотели работать с гарантиями, но люди оказались не готовы их давать. Если же давали, то столь же стремительно отрекались под влиянием момента.  
Рука опустилась вниз, Юрген стянул наушники с головы на шею. Повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ульриха и с удивлением понял: настолько погрузился в процесс размышлений и стрельбы, что благополучно пропустил момент рокировки. Ульрих оказался в опасной близости от него, и, судя по всему, намерения у него были не самые чистые.  
Дуло пистолета прижалось к подбородку, заставив запрокинуть голову, поймать пристальный взгляд противника.  
Прелестно. Накормить гостя, предложить выпивку, немного развлечений. И подать смерть. На десерт.  
Удостоился ли кто-то, кроме него, такой же чести? Вряд ли.  
– Что? – спросил Юрген, усмехнувшись. – Показательная казнь предателя? Попытка развести меня на эмоции? Или же ролевые игры?  
– Проверка реакции? – предположил Ульрих, толком не отвечая на поставленный вопрос.  
Оружие скользило по контуру лица. Юрген продолжал сжимать рукоять своего пистолета, не вскидывая руку, хотя вполне мог это сделать, приставив дуло к виску Ульриха.  
– Проверил?  
– Вполне.  
– Это было не так уж страшно. Пистолет на предохранителе. И, скорее всего, ты истратил все патроны.  
– Уверен?  
– Мне хочется надеяться.  
– Поиграем в русскую рулетку?  
– У тебя какой-то странный пунктик на этой стране. Пословицы учишь, к литературе припадаешь, сомнительные развлечения припоминаешь...  
– Страсть ко всему русскому.  
– Наполовину, – напомнил Юрген. – Только наполовину.  
– А сумасшествия хватит на десятерых.  
– Я предпочту оставить его только себе.  
Юрген чувствовал дрожь на кончиках пальцев. Тепло, горячо, обжигающе. Как и дыхание, коснувшееся шеи.  
– Я проведу тебя по всем глубинам ада, но покажу и рай, – прошептал Ульрих.  
– Откуда ты такой пафосный? – Юрген, отстраняясь, не сдержал очередной усмешки.  
– Тяжёлое наследие британских школ. Там сложно прожить без пафоса. Практически невозможно.  
– Ты страдал вдали от родины?  
– Ты же знаешь, я рад, что вернулся.  
– Да. Иначе бы не нашёл то, что мотивирует тебя на совершение подвигов. Вот так живёшь, считаешь себя непримечательной, среднестатистической личностью. А потом выясняется, что кто-то ради тебя весь мир готов на колени поставить, и...  
Возможности продолжить пламенную речь его лишили, резко прижав к себе. Поправили наушники, вновь закрывая ими уши. Ладонь, удерживающая пистолет, оказалась вскинута, раздался выстрел. Пистолет действительно был заряжен. Будь предложение об игре принято на рассмотрение, финал оказался бы плачевным.  
Юрген прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, мысленно радуясь тому, что Ульрих не практиковался в тире с пистолетом марки Desert Eagle. Эту модификацию Юрген тоже встречал в коллекции отца. Огромный пистолет, нелепый, крайне устрашающий на вид, тяжеленный, рассчитанный на небольшое количество патронов. Пользы он приносил крайне мало, прославившись больше за счёт внушительного внешнего облика и многочисленных фейлов при использовании. Этакая легенда сомнительной ценности. Два килограмма чистого пафоса, коим так любили размахивать герои в голливудских боевиках или компьютерных играх. Оружие, предназначенное для защиты от диких зверей, а не для войны. Да и то, не факт, что поможет. Добить – сколько угодно, а вот ранить – тут следовало приноровиться и надеяться, что система не даст сбой. При выстреле из него раздавался такой грохот, что барабанные перепонки лопнули бы в мгновение ока. Стрелять из него без наушников было форменным самоубийством.  
Ульрих же, позаботившись о сохранении чужого слуха, сам наушники вновь не надевал.  
– Ты меня слышишь хотя бы? – спросил Юрген, пощёлкав пальцами перед лицом Ульриха. – Или мне придётся осваивать язык жестов, чтобы донести до тебя свои мысли?  
Ответа не последовало. Но Ульрих повернул голову и посмотрел на отстранившегося было Юргена внимательно, пристально. Юргену казалось, что комната, в которой они находятся, закружилась, начала вращаться вокруг своей оси, и всё в ней заволокло ядовитым воздухом, смешанным с серым дымом. Хотелось подойти к столу, взять даже не бокал, а бутылку и сделать несколько больших, жадных глотков прямо из горла. Однако он продолжал стоять на месте, не двигаясь, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Ульриха.  
– Ты меня слышишь, – сказал уже уверенно. – Но тебе нравится играть на нервах.  
– Конечно. Разве это плохо?  
– Это тренирует, закаляет и помогает на многое смотреть иначе. На шесть метров ниже всё воспринимать.  
– Больше не возникает желания проверить, заряжен ли пистолет?  
– Нет. Той демонстрации, что мне довелось наблюдать, достаточно, – кивнул Юрген, сделав шаг вперёд и собираясь всё-таки приложиться к почти полному бокалу.  
Он положил пистолет и наушники на стол, промочил горло, выпив немного вина. Облизал губы.  
– Он, несомненно, вызовет тебя, чтобы обсудить игру. Не верю, что он о ней не знает, – произнёс Ульрих. – Не верю, что он непричастен к организации. Кажется, только ему и известно, в каком направлении будет раскручиваться эта спираль.  
– Смерть. Твоя. Моя. Наша. Раз уж мы стали одной командой, однозначно – наша совместная, а не каждого по отдельности. Единственное, что удивляет, почему именно сейчас? Время что-то обозначает или же выбрано рандомно? Этого я, увы, пока сказать не могу. Есть несколько мыслишек, чем мог помешать я, но ты...  
– А я мешаю ему много лет подряд.  
– Но он старался держать себя под контролем, изображал радушие.  
– Теперь решил соорудить коктейль «Кровавая Мэри». Взболтать, смешать, вылить в один бокал. Избавиться сразу от обоих. Одним махом. Тебе приписать предательство. Мне... А мне ничего приписывать не нужно. И без того в чёрном списке нахожусь.  
– Знаешь, кажется, эта стрельба помогла мне прочистить мозги, и одно окончательно привязалось к другому. Он знал, что я принесу тебе эту карточку и не входил в систему до последнего. Ждал, что ты сделаешь первый ход. Ждал, что подтвердишь статус фаворита. Это означало бы, что я действительно притащился к тебе и передал необходимое. Означало бы, что я выбрал тебя, а не его. Ведь в противном случае я принёс бы карточку ему в качестве улики, указания на основного подозреваемого в организации убийств. Он предсказал такое развитие событий, и пешка совершила всё, как полагалось, – Юрген покачал головой. – Идиот я.  
– И с «Лорелей», очевидно, всё происходило так же, – Ульрих швырнул наушники на стол. – Ты узнаёшь, чей клуб замешан в расследовании, приносишь сведения боссу, он негодует и обещает уничтожить тварь, покусившуюся на семью самого Брауна. Думаю, ты прав. «Лорелей» стала точкой отсчёта, и началось всё именно с неё. Но только не с продажи, не с расследования Штефана, а с твоего письма. Раз уж твой телефон прослушивают, желая получить информацию обо всех разговорах, то компьютер и подавно заражён какой-нибудь программой-шпионом. Написав мне, ты подкинул Вернеру идею с созданием игры.  
– Или не Вернеру, – протянул Юрген. – Сначала он не планировал ничего подобного. Просто собирался убить Штефана, нарывшего информацию о клубе, в котором следят за клиентами, снимают провокационное видео, а потом продают за большие деньги жертвам шантажа. Но Штефан позвонил мне. Вернер узнал обо всём и решил обставить всё масштабнее, круче. Глобальнее. Так появилась эта игра, Кукловод открыл очередную серию снимков и... Кажется, я знаю, кто создал эту игру.  
– Кто?  
– Человек, который мне её показал. Правда, он очень старательно изображал трудности с прохождением через защиту, а когда сайт открылся – удивление и испуг. На деле, сам же это всё разработал. Вернеру с его закостенелыми мозгами никогда не создать ничего подобного. Кристоф Медер – король игры. Оказывается, за его именем скрывается не двое, как я думал прежде, а трое, и от первоначального состава осталась только одна человеческая единица. Итого: Вернер, его эстетствующий убийца и помешанный на головоломках компьютерный гений. Это неточно, но пока я буду придерживаться такой версии. Другие на ум не приходят. Кстати говоря...  
– Да?  
– Почему ты отправлял меня к Медеру, когда я спросил о клубе? Неужели не знал, что такого человека не существует?  
– Расставаясь со своими «детьми», я не забочусь об их будущем. Стоит только завершить приготовления и покончить с юридическими формальностями, сразу же о них забываю. Когда я продавал «Лорелей», человек реально существовал. И договор я подписывал не с призраком. Документы не породили подозрений, личность покупателя тоже нареканий не вызывала. За ним не значилось судимостей, никаких махинаций или проваленных кредитных историй. Идеальный покупатель.  
– Какой-нибудь актёр, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Всё понятно. Но теперь ведь можно признать сделку недействительной и вернуть «Лорелей». Не так ли?  
– С теми историями, которые теперь висят на этом клубе? Пожалуй, откажусь.  
– И не жаль?  
– Деньги, перечисленные на счёт, никуда не делись.  
– Хоть какое-то утешение.  
– Утешение было достойное, – заверил Ульрих, наполняя свой бокал и замирая с бутылкой в руках. – Налить тебе ещё?  
Юрген несколько секунд пристально смотрел на небольшое количество бордовой жидкости, плескавшейся в обрамлении тонких стеклянных стенок. Протянул руку, приблизив край бокала к горлышку бутылки.  
– Наливай.  
– Тебя больше не волнует вопрос вождения в нетрезвом виде?  
– У меня хорошая память. Я помню, что меня обещали доставить домой в целости и сохранности. Эта договорённость ведь в силе?  
– Да, – коротко ответил Ульрих.  
– Тогда я могу позволить себе не только два бокала, но и напиться до потери пульса. Не каждый день узнаю такие новости о себе. Не каждый день мой статус меняется с пешки на ферзя. Это достойный повод, который нужно отметить.  
– Мне стоит надраться от отчаяния, раз уж меня признали самой слабой фигурой на доске.  
– Не забывай, при этом ещё и самой важной.  
– Слабое утешение. Я предпочёл бы соединить и важность, и силу.  
– Тщеславие неискоренимо.  
– Тебя это напрягает?  
– Вряд ли. Я привык видеть тебя таким. Иного не представляю. В конечном итоге, именно оно помогло тебе добиться всех высот.  
– Оно. И мой фаворит.  
– Теперь уже официально.  
– Не могу не отметить, что это меня порадовало. Хотя бы в сети, но...  
– А хочешь в реальности? – внезапно спросил Юрген.  
– Глупый вопрос.  
– Хочешь, – это прозвучало уже с иной интонацией, без сомнений, с уникальной по силе уверенностью.  
– Я не давал повода усомниться в этом.  
– Могу поведать одну неутешительную особенность о своей жизни. У меня комплекс чёрной вдовы. Не боишься?  
– Готовишь из своих любовников жаркое под сливочным соусом, следуя заветам доктора Лектера? Нет, не боюсь.  
– Принято считать, что сами неприятности на свою голову находят. Один надышался воздухом, пропитанным запахом горящего олеандра. Второго избили. Третий попался на наркоте, а потом ввязался в драку и из тюрьмы уже не вышел. Не везло им со мной. Только Вернер остался в живых. Но ты наверняка об этом осведомлён. И, полагаю, знаешь, каким образом в номере отеля оказался олеандровый хворост, откуда в сумке одного из моих приятелей обнаружился тот пакет с героином, и о том, кто переломал половину костей ещё одному моему дружку.  
Щёлкнул пистолет, снятый с предохранителя. Юрген направил его на Ульриха. Тот не отнекивался. Улыбнулся удовлетворённо, с гордостью.  
– Облегчим жизнь Вернеру? – предложил. – Грохнем друг друга из-за мелочей?  
– Это не мелочи. Я долгое время думал, что со мной не так. Почему мне так капитально не везёт? Почему же люди умудряются сбиваться в пары, а я такой возможности лишён. Думал долго. Дольше, чем следовало бы. Тут вдруг озарило. Меня, оказывается, бережно охраняли. Блюли честь.  
– Если бы ты был моим, я бы никому тебя не отдал. И уж точно не подкладывал бы под своих деловых партнёров.  
– Любопытная ты тварь, Ульрих. Неужели опустился до слежки за мной и в такие вечера? Скажи честно. Следил?  
Ответом стала ещё одно самодовольная улыбка.  
– С повышенным интересом. Смотрел в прямом эфире, транслируемом со скрытых камер, сохранял и несколько раз прогонял повторно особо запоминающиеся моменты.  
– Сволочь.  
– Если тебя это так задевает и хочется смыть позор кровью, почему медлишь? Стреляй.  
– Сейчас, – усмехнулся Юрген, нажимая на курок.  
Покорный, казалось, Ульрих в последний момент тоже схватил пистолет. Выстрелы грохнули одновременно, пули рикошетом отлетели от стен. Юрген закрыл глаза и положил пистолет на стол.  
Глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Кончики пальцев прошило огненными нитями.  
– Как ты догадался, что выстрел будет в сторону?  
– Свои мысли отзеркалил. Я не смогу убить тебя. И ты меня не сможешь.  
– Думаешь?  
– История жизни, приоритеты, тщеславие, цели и, конечно, отношение друг к другу. У нас слишком много общего.  
– Слишком, – согласился Юрген.  
Он слышал, как с грохотом полетел на стол второй пистолет. Широко распахнул глаза и застал тот момент, когда оружие, проехавшись по столешнице, сбило бокалы. Один почти сразу упал на пол, разбиваясь на сотни частей, заливая пол кровавой лужицей, второй накренился и опрокинулся. Несколько секунд балансировал на самом краю стола, а потом так же стремительно рухнул вниз, превращаясь в море осколков. Так же разбивалась привычная жизнь Юргена, упрямство и стремление устоять перед соблазном.  
Ульрих, оказавшийся рядом, ухватил его за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе, отталкивая к столу и прижимаясь к губам, сминая их, едва ли не кусая.  
Желание сопротивляться так и не проснулось.


	15. 15.

Прохладная вода лилась сверху, остужая разгорячённое тело. Удивительно, как только пар не шёл, затягивая непрозрачной завесой душевую кабину. Юрген стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, прикрыв глаза и время от времени прикусывая губы. Ему не хватало сил, чтобы потянуться за мочалкой. Ему вообще ни на что сил не хватало. Хотелось упасть лицом в подушку и проспать несколько дней, отрешившись от реальных событий. Проснуться в момент, когда всё встанет на свои места, неопределённость исчезнет, игра завершится, а при попытке входа на сайт на экран ноутбука будет выводиться одна и та же надпись: «404 Not Found».  
Вернувшись домой, Юрген первым делом выгулял Рекса, который, судя по всему, и так неплохо провёл вчерашний вечер. Во всяком случае, луж на паркете не наблюдалось, и Юрген был склонен поверить Ульриху, заявившему, что о собаке позаботятся. Неизвестно, кто этим занимался, но он явно разбирался в собачьей психологии, раз сумел расположить к себе Рекса.  
Смартфон, приобретённый буквально этим утром, был поставлен на зарядку. Его предшественник бесславно закончил свою жизнь под колёсами автомобиля Юргена. Бросив вещь на асфальт, Юрген проехал по ней, сдал назад и проехал вновь. Сим-карту, правда, вытащил и бросил в бардачок. Слишком много нужных и важных контактов там хранилось.  
По хорошему следовало первым делом позвонить Вернеру, но Юрген этого не сделал. Слышать голос бывшего опекуна не хотелось. Приезжать к нему и разговаривать с глазу на глаз – тоже. Юрген знал, что это неизбежно, тем не менее, вопреки собственной привычке разрешать первыми самые неприятные проблемы, теперь не торопился на встречу с Вернером. Да и что он мог сказать? Варианты, озвученные для примера в присутствии Ульриха, наталкивали на мысли об общем безумии задуманного. Всё равно, что зайти в клетку с голодными хищниками и сказать:  
– Ха-ха, привет. Я – мясо.  
В общем-то, это заявление смешным не было вовсе, отражая истинное положение вещей. Именно мясо, а не что-то иное. Как и Вольфганг Штольц, оказавшийся заложником обстоятельств. Как и Штефан Хайнц, решивший припугнуть тестя своими наработками. Как и он сам, попавший в игру из-за того, что подобрался непозволительно близко к разгадке тайны, а не отправился по ложному пути.  
Юрген открыл глаза и потянулся к гелю для душа.  
Мыслями он всё ещё находился в прошлом вечере, в прошедшей ночи, начавшейся весьма символично с битого стекла, чей звон в прежней тишине показался невыносимо громким. Едва ли не громче выстрелов, прозвучавших прежде. Или звука раздолбанных в хлам фар, звучавшего несколько лет назад.  
«– Хочешь, заплачу натурой?  
– Хочу».  
Глупый диалог, подчеркнувший наличие интереса личностного.  
Сегодняшняя ночь оказалась странной. Не сказать, что совершенно непредсказуемой. Вполне закономерное развитие событий, которому суждено было однажды свершиться. Вот и свершилось.  
Может, мысль о начале игры подтолкнула.  
Может, наметились и чётко обозначились иные факторы.  
Гадать, что сыграло решающую роль, Юрген не собирался. Его, признаться откровенно, не слишком волновало, почему он решился на такой шаг. Теперь, когда вокруг проливалась кровь и его должна была пролиться в перспективе, не осталось мыслей о благоразумии, предательстве и прочей чуши.  
Чётко накрыло осознанием, что он давно вышел из возраста сопливой педовки, которая ползает на коленях, шепчет «люблю», заливаясь слезами, и ждёт ответных слов, а получает только молчание.  
В его возрасте было уже как-то несолидно оставаться тряпкой.  
И если уж на то пошло, он не должен был отчитываться перед Вернером за то, с кем спит в свободное от работы время.  
Их отношения любовного плана остались в прошлом, каких-то предпосылок к возобновлению связей подобного рода не возникало. Появись они, Юрген не стал бы с трепетом и волнением принимать предложение.  
События жизни позволили многое пересмотреть, проанализировать и прийти к выводу, что некоторые связи порядком портят жизнь. Ему не хотелось унижаться, возвращаясь на уровень анекдотичной секретарши-блондинки, которую держат на этом месте исключительно по причине наличия рабочего рта и готовности в любой момент стянуть трусы, а не из-за умения выполнять обязанности, официально на неё возложенные.  
В былое время Вернер распоряжался его телом по собственному усмотрению и неприятно удивился, поняв, что помощник больше не собирается поражать нужную общественность постельными трюками.  
Разумеется, Юрген присутствовал на переговорах, вступал в диалог, когда это требовалось, умело лавировал в потоке информации, которую им предоставляли, но становиться своеобразным гарантом тому, что сделка не сорвётся, больше не желал. Найти деловых партнёров можно всегда. Просто нужно знать, где именно искать. И не обязательно перелопачивать списки тех, кто готов поставить подпись только за возможность отыметь симпатичного помощника дельца.  
Юрген, думая об этом, усмехался. Вот тебе и деловые люди. Все такие напыщенные, серьёзные, требующие к себе индивидуального подхода. А на деле готовые продемонстрировать свою благосклонность за пару отсосов. Ну, ладно. Качественных отсосов. Но это тоже не ахти какая цена.  
Вчерашнее происшествие он не вписывал в категорию сделок. Это было, по большей части, простым порывом и освобождением давних желаний.  
Он, вспоминая прошлую ночь, признавал: ему понравилось.  
Да. Понравилось. Очень.  
Сильнее, чем он мог предположить в былое время.  
Сильнее, чем всё, что он пробовал до этого вечера.  
Впрочем, ему и раньше безумно нравилось, когда они не заходили, по их мнению, далеко, останавливаясь в самый последний момент.  
В общем-то, не было в чувстве глубокого удовлетворения ничего странного.  
Нежность с оттенками ванили отсутствовала. Ульрих, конечно, не выкручивал Юргену руки, не сажал на цепь и не трахал всем более или менее подходящим по форме и размеру, что под руку попадётся. Просто не отличался особой сдержанностью, и не было у них попыток ластиться друг к другу, вроде тех, которыми страдают молоденькие влюблённые парочки, решившиеся на что-то более серьёзное, нежели несколько стыдливых поцелуев и неловкий петтинг. В чём Юрген, признаться, видел только плюсы, нажравшись «котят» и «сладких мальчиков» за много лет до того, как. В былое время ему казалось, что от этих попыток показаться оригинальными и несказанно заботливыми, с упоминанием сахара, у него начнёт отторжение к одному только слову.  
Непереносимость. Ментальный диабет.  
Если бы ему задали вопрос, как Ульрих занимается сексом, он бы не тратил много времени на раздумья, ответив сходу. Как настоящий мафиози. Здесь, наверное, следовало немного притормозить и добавить расшифровку. Это не было что-то за гранью жестокости с попытками ударить сильнее, причинить невыносимую боль или же показать, кто истинный хозяин положения. Просто не нашлось места для рюшек, длительных, томных вздохов, ахов, шёпота о красоте любовника и прочего романтичного угара.  
В принципе, на отсутствие опыта Юргену жаловаться не приходилось, было с чем сравнить. Ульрих, проводя все годы в ожидании, когда же в его объятия упадёт самый главный бонус, тоже особым целомудрием не отличался.  
Появляясь на людях в сопровождении девушек разной степени привлекательности, в постель он всё же предпочитал тащить парней. На этот раз, уже разной степени блядовитости. Естественно, что он не занимался съёмом на улице или в узконаправленных клубах, а пользовался услугами определённых людей, проверенных во всех смыслах.  
Эта своеобразная верность объяснялась легко и просто.  
Юрген знал, что явление вполне закономерное. Вряд ли Ульрих не понимал простой истины: глупо открыто демонстрировать свои предпочтения, когда занимаешься делами не вполне законными. Здесь свои пороки не принято выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Особенно такие пороки. Может, другие представители бизнес-элиты, отмеченные печатью полукриминального прошлого, тоже с мальчиками развлекались, но старались держать историю своих похождений в тайне.  
Возвращаясь к мыслям непосредственно о процессе, Юрген приходил к определённым выводам. Наверное, далеко не всем нравились манеры Ульриха, его стиль поведения в постели, если можно так выразиться. Но разве Ульриха должно было волновать чужое восприятие действительности?  
Он строил жизнь, не оглядываясь на мнение посторонних. А уж если он этим посторонним за их деятельность отстёгивал вполне приличные суммы, то они могли засунуть свои претензия туда, куда их недавно имели, и отправляться на все четыре стороны.  
Юргену плата не полагалась. Но он бы и бесплатно не отказался повторить. Думая об этом, он усмехнулся.  
Наверное, сама мысль об игре сделала его более равнодушным, а то и безумным, как выразился бы Ульрих.  
Сумасшедший русский, сказал бы Штайн.  
Только наполовину, поправил бы Юрген.  
Прозвучало бы актуально в сочетании с обеими характеристиками. Что русский лишь частично, что сумасшедший.  
Наверное, именно осознание, что человек, которого прежде любил без памяти – как казалось – способен предать, помогло Юргену окончательно избавиться от внутренних блоков, барьеров и прочей сентиментальной херни, которой он себя ещё продолжал периодически пичкать.  
Своим поступком он не хотел предавать Вернера. Тот первым вступил на путь предательства. Теперь это было уже ответным ходом, как в тех самых шахматах, поле которых горело на экране ноутбука.  
Оказавшись в спальне Ульриха, Юрген почему-то снова первым делом вспомнил о шахматах, и о том, как с грохотом летела прежде, когда он играл с Вернером, на пол доска.  
Так же стремительно полетели с привычных мест они с Ульрихом.  
Где базировались другие фигуры – неизвестно, но чёрный король и его ферзь, выросший из маленькой незаметной пешки, внезапно сменившей цвет, оказались в одном углу. Да так и остались там до утра. Никто не посмел тревожить сон его величества и того, кто составлял ему компанию.  
Подсознание вновь подкинуло воспоминания о сне, в котором Юрген видел себя с нарисованной короной. Вероятно, это должно было пробудить в нём страхи, но он лишь усмехнулся.  
Потянулся, чтобы усилить напор воды.  
Провёл кончиками пальцев по животу.  
Совсем недавно в этом месте к коже прикасалось прохладное лезвие ножа. Оно блестело в лунном свете, притягивало к себе внимание не меньше, чем пистолет.  
Ульрих усмехнулся, Юрген ответил ему тем же.  
Мышцы напряглись, ощутив этот холод и остроту. Но Юрген не дёргался, сомневаясь, что потенциальный любовник собирается перерезать ему глотку или же вспороть живот, как у того мальчишки на фотографии.  
Беспокоиться было не о чем. Он знал, что выбраться из передряги реально всегда. Достаточно лишь воспользоваться минутным замешательством и свернуть противнику шею так, что он не успеет этот нож пустить в дело.  
Слушая, как Ульрих называет его сумасшедшим, Юрген неизменно подчёркивал в мыслях, что они друг друга стоят. Их совместная жизнь, если представить таковую в перспективе, явно подойдёт под определение «нечто». Кровавое такое, жестокое, немного неадекватное нечто.  
«– Дорогой, хочешь я принесу тебе голову врага на десятилетие наших отношений?  
– На серебряном блюде?  
– На золотом.  
– Ну, если так, тогда валяй.  
– Будет сделано. С годовщиной, любовь моя».  
Ульрих не собирался применять нож на его теле, оставляя на коже порезы и слизывая кровь. Он лишь подцепил край водолазки, его же и разрезал, чтобы, отбросив вскоре опасную игрушку, разорвать ткань до самой горловины. А, приложив немного больше усилий, нежели прежде, и саму горловину.  
Ткань поддавалась неохотно, но вынуждена была сдаться под натиском такой целеустремлённости, которая совершенно точно могла вызвать зависть.  
– Я сожгу к чёртовой матери все твои водолазки, – пообещал Ульрих, ведя ладонью от открытой ныне шеи к ремню брюк, цепляя пряжку и расстёгивая.  
– Сначала доберись до моего шкафа, – хмыкнул Юрген, обвивая шею Ульриха руками. – Распоряжаться там тебе никто права не давал.  
Их диалог в постели этим и ограничился. Больше они не произнесли ничего, кроме бессвязных междометий или отдельных слов, не имеющих особого значения.  
Они трахались как одержимые, потеряв счёт времени и позабыв о том, что дом под завязку напичкан охраной. И если первые несколько секунд Юрген старался успокоить себя тем, что в спальне должна быть звукоизоляция, иначе на него потом будут коситься с подозрением, то, спустя определённый промежуток времени, никакого значения этому уже не придавал, полностью сосредоточившись на самом процессе.  
Своими действиями они, вероятно, послали в пропасть все ликбезы, написанные в помощь тем, кто по определённым причинам решил немного разнообразить сексуальную жизнь и подыскать нового любовника.  
Чтением таких статей увлекалась, в основном Хайди. Говорила, что не воспринимает их всерьёз, тем не менее, уделяла им внимание. Чему-то даже верила. Например, тому, что первый секс с новым человеком обязательно должен быть неторопливым, неспешным, с длительными попытками подстроиться под незнакомого партнёра. Поцелуи, поглаживания, поиск эрогенных зон, минет в качестве разогрева.  
Глядя с такой позиции, можно было с уверенностью заявить, что их прелюдия состоялась на пару недель – а в другом случае и несколько лет – раньше. Потому сейчас они без труда угадывали желания партнёра.  
Свою роль, вполне возможно, сыграло длительное наблюдение друг за другом, и то самое мерзкое видео, сделавшего Юргена открытой книгой для Ульриха.  
Они не встретились сегодня впервые, успели узнать друг о друге гораздо больше, чем могут узнать супруги, прожившие вместе не один год.  
Но вместе с тем не обошлось и без сюрпризов.  
Именно отсутствие излишней театральности вкупе с сентиментальностью у одного и ярое стремление поддержать всё на должном уровне, не снижая накал происходящего, присущее другому, сделали своё дело.  
Юргену пришлось признать, что ради такого секса можно было рискнуть намного раньше и послать Вернера с его принципами и выбором фаворитов-любимчиков, неспособных на предательство, в пекло.  
Никто не отнимал у него возможность до последнего отнекиваться, прикрываясь маской благодетели, но в том, что это лживый образ, сомневаться не приходилось.  
Ему нравился сам процесс. Когда он проходил по собственному желанию, а не с подачи какого-то постороннего хрена, решившего, что имеет все основания распоряжаться чужой жизнью.  
Сейчас наблюдался как раз такой случай, без посторонних указаний. Исключительно собственные желания подтолкнули.  
Для Юргена стало открытием, что на теле Ульриха есть татуировка. Рыже-чёрный зверь, обнаживший клыки, устрашающий, рычащий.  
_Не приближайся, иначе тебя разорвут на клочки._  
Было что-то символичное в этом тигре.  
Чередовались рыжие и чёрные полосы – сливались на кровати, превращая её в поле боя, два человека, чьи волосы могли похвастать той же мастью.  
Юрген вносил в это изображение свои коррективы, будто старался перебить работу художника-предшественника, добавив дополнительные штрихи. Словно хотел, чтобы пасть тигра кровоточила, с клыков срывались крупные бордовые капли, застывая на коже и обновляясь очередной царапиной, проходящей поверх пострадавшего участка, углубляющей.  
Он жадно, экстатически вылизывал шрамы, приходя в восторг от одного только их вида. И если бы кто-то ему сказал, что подобные сомнительного вида украшения смотрятся на коже неуместно и отвратительно, он продемонстрировал бы окружающим средний палец и сказал, что нихера они не понимают. Он фетишировал, он сходил с ума от вида тонких светлых полос, прекрасно различимых под светом бра; от мыслей о том, как и когда эти отметки успели появиться на коже.  
С таким же восторгом он, наверное, прикасался бы к бинтам на коже, скрывающим очередное ранение. Со стороны он мог показаться больным на голову. Возможно, таким и являлся. Но Ульрих мало от него в этом плане отставал. Юрген не сомневался, что и его не смутили бы бинты, шрамы и кровь. Ульрих захотел бы его в любом виде. Просто в этих фантазиях был какой-то особый шарм, что ли. Чувство причастности к опасности, вкус её, запах и осознание, что вновь удалось вырваться из цепких лап, пусть и осталось несколько новых ранений от когтей на шкуре.  
Ему казалось, что время стало чем-то антропоморфным.  
Вот оно. Стоит в отдалении и наблюдает за его действиями. И повторяет противным, с нотками насмешки голосом одну единственную фразу. «Тик-так, тик-так». Это даже не фраза, а так, ерунда на постном масле.  
Время близится к концу. Время его жизни. Сейчас ему не за что хвататься и страшиться нечего. Он навёрстывал упущенное, моментами ловя себя на том, что совсем скоро может оказаться на месте Штефана, Вольфганга и любой другой пешки, чьи имена держатся в секрете.  
Придумать антураж для создания очередного творения Кукловода несложно. Во сне он видел один вариант, можно и второй штрихами набросать, и третий.  
Насколько фантазии хватит.  
Мысленно Юрген отправлял и Кукловода, и всех, кто стоял за его спиной, в привычную уже пропасть.  
Он думал о своей ночи. Ночи, имевшей четыре цвета.  
Чёрное, красное, рыжее, белое.  
Волосы оттенка раскалённой лавы растекались по простыне и наволочке, которые вполне могли соперничать по цвету и с вином, и с кровью.  
Ульрих умел подбирать антураж.  
Ладонь вплеталась в волосы, цеплялась за них, не рвала с корнем, но тянула прилично, больно. Юрген... наслаждался.  
Проведя пальцами по губам Ульриха, в первый момент вспомнил о поговорке, обещавшей лишение конечности. Рот приоткрылся, но никакой имитации минета не последовало. Юрген несколько секунд сомневался, потом рискнул провести пальцем по языку. Зубы не сжались, не прикусили.  
Руке по локоть уж точно ничего не угрожало.  
– Давай же. Скажи, хоть что-нибудь, – выдыхал Ульрих с отчаянием на грани злобы, и Юрген крепче стискивал зубы, только бы не выполнять прихоть, выступая в роли послушной марионетки.  
– Замолчи, – произносил Ульрих с обречённостью, слыша, как звуки голоса разносятся по его спальне, резонируют от стен, разбиваются, подобно стеклу, и осколки эти падают на пол, заполняя всё звоном.  
И в этот момент Юрген заходился в крике, превосходящем прежние стоны в несколько раз.  
Это тоже было одним из правил их игры, ни на что непохожей. Такой же сумасбродной и сумасшедшей, как рассуждение о возможном подарке на годовщину отношений. Злость была нарочитая, молчание – подначивающее. Юргену нравилось прикусывать ладонь, зажимающую ему рот, вновь и вновь вонзаясь пальцами в морду тигра, рисуя ногтями на ней дополнительные полоски, которых не хватало эскизу и готовой картине. Он цеплялся зубами в плечо, рискуя однажды, если не отхватить приличный кусок, то хотя бы до крови прокусить.  
Он выл, словно волк, завидевший луну. Луна смотрела на него из окна, не скрытая шторами, и, кажется, тихо посмеивалась над прежним упорством вкупе с нежеланием признать закономерность такого развития событий.  
Юрген почти ничего не видел. Практически ничего не слышал.  
Перед глазами было только лицо и выразительный взгляд, по привычке препарирующий, будто глупую лягушку, проникающий за рёбра, вытаскивающий сердце, бившееся часто-часто. Он почти наяву представлял, как это сердце оказывается в руке, и кровь пачкает ладонь, стекает по пальцам.  
«Быть может, ты этого ещё не понял. Но ты целиком и полностью принадлежишь мне, от корней волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах».  
Разумеется, Ульрих ничего подобного не говорил. Однако в его взгляде и не то можно было прочитать. А Юрген видел лишь потемневшие глаза, каплю пота на виске и растрёпанные тёмные волосы, в которые он всенепременно вцепился бы, не окажись руки заведенными за голову, чтобы несчастное животное, вытатуированное на спине, больше не страдало.  
Стирая краем пододеяльника белёсые капли с кожи, Юрген почувствовал, что на него пристально смотрят. Он не закусывал губы, не облизывался, не пытался вновь обслюнявить пальцы и показательно засунуть их в себя, нашёптывая пошлую поеботу из устаревших – и не очень – порнофильмов о том, как хочет быть хорошенько оттраханным. Он просто уставился на Ульриха в ответ, подсознательно ожидая, чего угодно. Варианты разнились, конечно. Самый оптимистичный подразумевал предложение кофе и... продолжения. Вариант пессимистичный оправдывал ожидания былого времени. Насмешка, замечание о продажной суке, а потом указание на дверь. «Андреас, проводи гостя. Он немного не в себе и потерял выход».  
– Хочешь кофе? – спросил Ульрих.  
Юрген поздравил себя. Всё-таки кофе.  
– Да вроде здесь не кофейня, – произнёс, посмотрев на Ульриха.  
– Точно. Здесь мой дом, а это гораздо лучше.  
– Чем?  
– Не приходится терпеть неприятных мне посетителей.  
– Рискну предположить, что тем, кто нравится, предлагают кофе. А остальных...  
– Спускают с лестницы, – продолжил Ульрих, заходя в смежную комнату и возвращаясь оттуда с антисептиком, чтобы обработать царапины. – А если гость совсем отвратителен, то выносят вперёд ногами.  
Бутылочка с антисептическим средством полетела на кровать. Судя по всему, Юргену предписывалось самостоятельно бороться с последствиями неуёмного пускания в ход ногтей. Он не протестовал. Ещё внимательнее разглядывал эти злые, только что кровью не налитые, глаза зверя, клыки, которые могли любому глотку перегрызть.  
Антисептика Юрген не жалел, поливал им спину щедро, от души, что называется. Конечно, кровавых ран там не было. Юрген и представить не мог, с какой силой нужно рвать мясо, чтобы устроить грандиозное кровотечение.  
Оба молчали. Тема с кофе заглохла сама собой, стремительно, а внимание переключилось на медицинские процедуры.  
Обрабатывая раны, он хотел лизнуть место укуса на плече. Наклониться и прошептать на ухо всего один вопрос:  
– Почему ты такой охуенный, Ули?  
Ответную реакцию Юрген примерно представлял. За «Ули» он вполне мог получить по еблу, чтобы кровоточащая губа вновь дала о себе знать. Он не был уверен на сто процентов, что всё будет развиваться именно по такому сценарию, но склонялся больше к нему, нежели к чему-то иному. Признаться, носи он сам это имя, врезал бы за сокращение, не раздумывая. Ему оно не нравилось, да с образом Штайна не сочеталось. Слишком мягкое и аморфное, как дрожащее на тарелке желе или студень, от которого в детстве блевать хотелось.  
В ответ на вопрос об охуенности, без применения сокращённого варианта имени, сама собой напрашивалась фраза:  
– Родился таким.  
Она же отражала всю суть. Действительно. Никаких сложностей. Просто такой получился. Родители постарались, природа не отдохнула. Наверное, и первых, и вторую следует за это поблагодарить.  
Сон пришёл только под утро и надолго не задержался. Буквально пара часов, потом Юрген по привычке открыл глаза и принялся собираться домой. Порванная водолазка не радовала. Он подшил бы на скорую руку. Исколов все пальцы и обмотавшись нитками, да, но подшил бы. Однако иголки не было. Пока думал, что делать с испорченной вещью, проснулся и Ульрих. Погладил вдоль позвоночника, потянул за волосы, заставив откинуться назад, чтобы больно не было. Юрген посмотрел на него, задрал вверх руку с разорванной водолазкой. Он не надувал капризно губы, не играл в нежности, не тянулся за поцелуем и не требовал завтрак в постель. В лучших – или худших? – традициях. Не произносил ни слова. Просто размахивал одеждой в воздухе, этакая показная капитуляция. Символично получилось, учитывая белый-пребелый цвет вещи.  
– Возьми любую из моих рубашек.  
– И не жалко?  
– Такую мелочь? Нет.  
– Всегда со мной, всегда на мне, – хмыкнул Юрген.  
Получилось двусмысленно. Ульрих усмехнулся, посмотрел на часы и решил, что пора подниматься. Юрген глотал обжигающий кофе, отказавшись от завтрака. Оставил пустую чашку на столе и поспешил удалиться из гостеприимного особняка. По дороге завернул в салон связи и купил новый телефон.  
«Я оставлю глубокие царапины на твоей спине. Ты останешься у меня в подсознании, и для этого не обязательны какие-то следы на теле».  
– Будь на связи, ферзь, – бросил Ульрих напоследок и улыбнулся.  
– Да, ваше величество, – ответил Юрген, чуть склонив голову и вернув улыбку.  
Он думал о том, что теперь будет приметной личностью не только в представлении охранников Ульриха, но и его домработнице подкинет несколько задач. Какая связь между длинными рыжими волосами, забивающими сток, складным ножом, торчащим в полу, растерзанной водолазкой, разлитым по полу антисептиком и пачкой презервативов, завалившейся за спинку кровати?  
Так из обычных домработниц и вырастают любопытные гении дедукции.  
Выключив воду, Юрген наскоро вытерся, переоделся в домашнюю одежду и покинул ванную комнату с твёрдым намерением позвонить Вернеру. Несмотря на новые открытия, игнорировать работодателя он не мог. Отчитываться в проделанной работе нужно было, несмотря ни на что.  
Особых усилий ему для этого прикладывать не пришлось. Стоило только спуститься вниз, как Юргена обдало ледяной волной, заставив притормозить на месте. Он понял, что находится в доме не в одиночестве. В прихожей распространялся запах знакомого одеколона, который можно было узнать из миллиона других ароматов, предназначенных для мужчин. Когда-то он плыл от этого аромата, теряя способность мыслить здраво, теперь видел перед собой лишь красное полотно – знак опасности.  
Рекс тоже сидел в гостиной, покорно принимая прикосновения Вернера.  
Юрген появился в дверном проёме, опёрся на него обеими ладонями и изобразил радушие на лице.  
– Здравствуй. Только собирался тебе позвонить, а тут и ты сам. Не иначе, как счастливое стечение обстоятельств.  
– Я звонил тебе вчера, – произнёс Вернер, перестав наглаживать Рекса и повернувшись к Юргену лицом. – Почему ты не ответил? И зачем отключил телефон?  
«Хотел, чтобы ты захлебнулся негодованием и сдох».  
– Его у меня украли, – Юрген не двигался с места, продолжая занимать собой всё пространство. – Не знаю, кому и зачем он понадобился. Передо мной похититель не отчитывался, потому толком ничего сказать не могу. Пришлось купить другой и завести новую сим-карту, прежнюю я заблокировал. Могу показать, если не веришь.  
– Украли? – повторил эхом Вернер.  
– Да. Имел неосторожность оставить его в машине. Кто-то посчитал ценной вещью и вытащил. А почему ты меня искал? Что-то важное?  
Перестав изображать статую, застрявшую в дверном проёме, Юрген всё-таки зашёл в комнату, опустился в кресло, прижал к груди подушку. Постороннее присутствие раздражало. Вернер казался ему ещё одной статуей, но не величественной и привлекающей внимание, а надколотой, покрытой трещинами и неподдающейся реставрации. Странно было думать о том, как прежде собственными руками водружал на его голову лавровый венок, представляя на месте обычного мужика великого полководца или не менее великого императора. Особенно красочными эти мысли становились в момент, когда Вернер ходил по дому в одном полотенце или же кутался в простыню, будто она была тогой. Юрген в подростковом возрасте многое идеализировал. И своего первого любовника тоже. Особенно его.  
– Вчера вечером на моё имя пришла карта игрока.  
– Какая карта игрока? – Юрген нахмурился, притворно изумляясь.  
Но Вернер, кажется, поверил. Как вариант, тоже решил попрактиковаться в искусстве лицедейства.  
– Пропуск в мир виртуальной игры, где меня назначили белым королём. А ты каким-то неведомым образом оказался в команде Ульриха.  
– Короля чёрного?  
Юрген продолжал играть по выбранному сценарию. Удивление, совмещённое с хладнокровием.  
– Да. Как догадался?  
– Это логично. Если ты являешься белым, он вряд ли будет стоять рядом. Он возглавит вторую армию.  
– И что это всё означает?  
– Понятия не имею. У меня нет времени на игры, в реальности забот хватает, – на мгновение Юрген замолчал, потом вновь посмотрел на Вернера. – Из твоих работников закадычную дружбу с компьютерами водит Удо. Стоило бы обратиться к нему. Уверен, что он сумеет рассказать намного больше, чем я.  
– С ним я уже связывался.  
– Что он сказал?  
– Обещал разобраться в ближайшее время. Тем не менее, мне хотелось поговорить об игре с тобой.  
– Я понимаю, почему. Но не имею представления, каким образом оказался среди помощников Ульриха. Насколько я помню, мне предписывалось заниматься расследованием смерти твоего зятя. Этим я и занимался.  
– Есть успехи?  
– Наверное, да.  
– А точнее?  
– Я готов назвать имя убийцы. Но это далеко не конец моего расследования. Не думаю, что тебе нужен исключительно исполнитель. Наверняка захочешь получить имя заказчика. А оно мне пока неизвестно.  
– Убийца?  
– Человек в кругах криминальных достаточно известный. Настоящее имя: Отто Кляйн. Помимо этого есть ещё с десяток имён, особенно прогремевшее – Оливер Долан. Прославился под прозвищем Кукловод, но лично я бы назвал его вольным художником. Полёт фантазии у него широкий, такое не каждому на ум придёт. То он потрошит своих жертв и украшает цветами, бантиками, прочим эстетичным хламом, то превращает в кукол, то ещё что-нибудь делает. Не уверен, что разгадал сходу его новый замысел, но, кажется, теперь не обойдётся без подписей, наполненных глубоким смыслом, и людей-иллюстраций к этим творениям.  
– Штефана убили выстрелом в голову. Простым выстрелом.  
– А его редактора с размахом и театральщиной. Вырезали язык и засунули в рот монетки. Догадаешься, какая фраза была на месте преступления?  
– Молчание – золото.  
– Точно. Именно она.  
Юрген покрутил золотистую кисточку, которой была украшена подушка. Сейчас было самое время откинуться на спинку дивана, посмотреть с торжеством на Вернера, прочитать на его лице удивление и усмехнуться надменно. Что-то вроде попытки без слов сказать: «Как тебе? Достаточно? Или продолжить?». Но Юрген играл в рамках образа, не переходя тонкую границу, отделявшую его от своеобразного самоубийства.  
Временами ему хотелось бросить в лицо Вернеру обвинения, но невидимые руки сжимали горло изнутри, заставляя сдерживаться и не торопить события. Кажется, это были руки благоразумия.  
– Тебе известно что-то ещё?  
– Следы этого дела теряются в клубе «Лорелей». Не сомневаюсь, что первым делом ты вспомнил об Ульрихе. Увы. Это заведение уже года полтора, а, может, два как принадлежит другому человеку. Не знаю, как Штайну удалось провернуть задуманное, не привлекая к совершению сделки повышенного внимания, однако многие до сих пор продолжают считать «Лорелей» его собственностью. Новый хозяин носит имя Кристоф Медер, но я так и не сумел добраться до этого человека, поскольку официально его не существует. Можешь передать эти сведения Райнеру, пусть он покопается в архивах, поговорит с зарубежными коллегами... Не знаю. Мало ли вариантов у человека, располагающего столькими законными методами добывания информации? Я продолжу расследование, но, думаю, официальные лица тоже могут сделать немалый вклад в раскрытие дела.  
Юрген вновь замолчал. Следующие слова вели по скользкой дорожке, и тут следовало прикусить кончик языка, дабы не наговорить лишнего. Недаром же Кляйн оставил такое послание? Молчание действительно приравнивалось в некоторых жизненных ситуациях к золоту. С этим нереально было поспорить. Нереально опровергнуть.  
– Извини, – произнёс Юрген.  
– За что?  
– Я позабыл о первом правиле гостеприимного хозяина и ничего тебе не предложил. Будешь что-нибудь?  
– Сваришь кофе?  
– Конечно, – Юрген отложил подушку в сторону, мысленно удивившись тому, что в процессе не оторвал несчастную кисточку, и покинул гостиную, понимая: разговаривать с Вернером, зная правду, практически невозможно.  
Каждое слово схоже с шагом, совершённым по минному полю.  
Забавно, в определённой мере, сидеть напротив человека, заказавшего убийство, и отчитываться в проделанной работе, говоря, что о личности нанимателя не имеешь никакого представления.  
Скорее, даже не забавно, а трагикомично.  
Этакая песнь козла в сочетании с долей абсурда. И даже гадать долго не придётся, кто, да где. Один отдельно взятый козёл находится сейчас в гостиной, славно, хоть не играет в очередное пробуждение любви, а то добавился бы в их персональную постановку ещё и фарс. При желании можно обставить красиво, но нагромождение никогда не считалось плюсом. Во всём следовало соблюдать меру.  
В себе Юрген не сомневался, а вот на Вернера особо не рассчитывал. Тот мог из чего угодно слепить драматическое кино, хоть из собственной жизни, хоть из жизни окружающих.  
Свою ошибку Юрген осознал ровно в тот момент, когда вновь ощутил аромат одеколона, пощекотавшего ноздри, пробившего защитный барьер и вонзившего нож куда-то в подреберье. Не в реальности, разумеется, а в воображении. В реальности всё развивалось по иному сценарию и, наверное, должно было обрадовать. Вместо этого заставило усмехнуться про себя, искривить губы, чуть опустить голову, чтобы волосы занавесили лицо.  
Ещё один любимый приём Вернера. Попытка играть в домашнюю идиллию. Антураж самый подходящий, лучше не придумать. Старые потрёпанные джинсы с потёртыми штанинами, поло, знававшее лучшие времена, а ныне способное похвастать лишь растянутыми рукавами и выцветшими красками. После дефиле в водолазках хотелось чего-то такого, кардинально отличающегося от делового стиля. И поло это прекрасно вписывалось в идиллию.  
Вот только идиллия Юргена состояла не в отношениях с Вернером, выпавшим из категории любимых людей. Идиллия Юргена заключалась в тишине или же, напротив, громкой музыке в наушниках и общении с верным, преданным ему на двести процентов Рексом.  
С большим удовольствием он подумал бы, что это Рекс сейчас оперся лапами ему на плечи, но спутать человека и собаку мог только конченый придурок.  
Юрген осторожно опустил чашку с горячим напитком на столешницу. Не грохнул с размаха и не столкнул на пол, стараясь с помощью столь простого трюка отвлечь Вернера. Его происходящее забавляло. Смешки сами собой рвались из груди, но приходилось затыкать себе рот, словно сургучом запечатывать. Делать вид, что актёрские старания не уходят в пустоту, а находят живой отклик.  
Десять лет назад, в Лондоне, они стояли точно в таком же положении, как теперь. Юрген смотрел на город с высоты, сейчас уже и не вспомнить, какого именно этажа, через стеклянные стены. А Вернер обнимал его, такого юного и прекрасного, если верить словам, сказанным в период любовного томления. Тогда Юргену хотелось верить всему. Он с жадностью ловил каждое слово, каждый взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. Готов был рассыпаться на миллион частей от одного прикосновения. Вернер это видел, втихую посмеивался и кружил голову влюблённому подростку.  
Солнышку, чьё слово или желание – закон.  
Чтобы соблазнить подростка нужно было не так уж много. По уши влюблённому подростку и того меньше требовалось. Достаточно лишь поманить пальцем, и сам побежит с радостью.  
– Когда всё закончится, мы сможем позволить себе отдых, – произнёс Вернер.  
Юрген в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли о том, как нелепо смотрится их пара. Насколько гармоничной казалась прежде, настолько отвратительной виделась теперь.  
Он больше не являлся тем хрупким подростком с грустными влюблёнными глазами.  
От былого облика остались лишь относительно длинные рыжие волосы.  
Губы сжались в линию, лицо утратило детскую округлость и мягкость черт, фигура сформировалась по-настоящему мужская, лишённая нескладности, тонкости, звонкости и хрупкости.  
Больше не хотелось слушать маразматические бредни о сладости кожи, мягкости губ и прочем дерьме, коим его пичкали прежде.  
В каком балагане Вернер учился обольщать мужиков? Они-то любят не ушами.  
Впрочем, раскинув мозгами, Юрген даже порадовался, что с него не лезут стягивать брюки, чтобы расположить к себе с помощью демонстрации навыков в области орального секса. Это, кажется, было бы совершенно жалкое зрелище.  
– Когда закончится что? – спросил тихо.  
– Всё.  
– Апокалипсис, обещанный в былое время, грохнет с опозданием на три года? Всё – звучит глобально. А я за годы работы под твоим началом привык к конкретике.  
– Когда исполнитель и заказчик будут пойманы и наказаны по всем правилам, – пояснил Вернер, устроив ладони на животе, но не пытаясь забраться ими под свитер. – Думаю, нам стоит уделить время отдыху.  
– Совместному?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– В последнее время ты часто проявляешь ко мне интерес, забывая о том, что я давно вышел из семнадцатилетнего возраста, – произнёс Юрген, проводя пальцем по краю чашки. – Тогда я готов был ради одного твоего прикосновения убить десяток людей. Теперь приоритеты сменились. Я предан тебе, готов поддерживать любые начинания, но только те, которые касаются деловой сферы. Я твой пресс-секретарь, а не любовник. До недавнего времени тебя такое положение устраивало. Меня, в общем-то, тоже. Если я захочу уехать, то, пожалуй, сделаю это в одиночестве.  
– Или с очередным своим любовником? – довольно грубо спросил Вернер, проводя пальцем вдоль тёмной отметины на шее Юргена. – Позволь узнать, где же ты провёл эту ночь? И с кем?  
– Искал утешения после кражи телефона в первых попавшихся объятиях, – произнёс Юрген, окончательно отдаляясь от Вернера, взяв чашку кофе в руки и прихлёбывая напиток. – А что? Запрещено? Не далее, как пару недель назад ты говорил, что все твои сотрудники имеют право на личную жизнь. Я тоже этого права не лишён. Вот и пользуюсь им по своему усмотрению.  
Он почти чувствовал прикосновение пальцев к шее, сдавливающее, желающее лишить доступа воздуха, а лучше – переломить её одним махом. Вместе с тем просчитывал и собственные возможности. Выхватить нож, полоснуть лезвием, глядя, как пальцы окрашиваются ярко-красным, и плевать на всё остальное. Самооборона, ничего более.  
– Значит, у тебя действительно есть кто-то?  
– Я бы так не сказал. Одна ночь ничего не решает в большинстве случаев.  
– И кто это?  
– Может, тебе ещё досье на стол положить в течение двадцати четырёх часов? – Юрген вскинул бровь, продолжая пить кофе, который уже и в глотку не лез, а под таким взглядом грозился пойти совсем не туда, куда надо. – Личная жизнь, Вернер. Личная. И я имею право трахаться с теми, кто мне понравился, не спрашивая разрешения у папочки, хоть родного, хоть приёмного. Мне скоро тридцатник стукнет. Полагаю, в этом возрасте в вопросах ебли реально разобраться самостоятельно, а не жить по указке.  
Вернер готов был сожрать его живьём. Совершенно точно. Но вместо того, чтобы распустить руки или начать угрожать, он снова надел маску благожелательного человека, озадаченного судьбой несчастного мальчика, принятого на воспитание десяток лет назад.  
– Прости. Я действительно перегнул палку, – произнёс, спустя мгновение.  
– Забудем инцидент, – отозвался Юрген. – Тема не самая приятная. Но лучше расставить все точки над «i» сейчас, не запуская ситуацию. Потому я, наверное, даже рад, что так получилось. Кофе?  
– Не нужно. Мне лучше уехать.  
Юрген опротестовывать это заявление не стал, переводя разговор в иное русло.  
– Мне поговорить с Райнером, или ты сам это сделаешь?  
– Не стоит. Мы собирались пересечься в ближайшее время. Думаю, что сам донесу до него полученные сведения.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Юрген, следуя за Вернером в прихожую. – Если мне что-то станет известно, я обязательно позвоню.  
Захлопнув дверь за незваным гостем, Юрген присел на пол, запустил ладонь в волосы, откидывая их назад, и прикрыл глаза, считая до десяти. Хреновый метод успокоения, но других в перспективе не намечалось.  
Вернер был так близко. Едва ли не обнюхал с ног до головы, желая найти опознавательные признаки другого человека. Вряд ли поверил истории о первых попавшихся объятиях. Как ни прискорбно, а дураком Вернер не был.  
Удивительно, но страх у Юргена в душе не зарождался.  
Он ничего не боялся. Он верил в собственные силы.  
Закусив губу, Юрген усмехнулся.  
Кажется, своим нежеланием поведать в подробностях о личности любовника, он запустил игру, нажав на невидимую кнопку «Старт». Точнее, перезапустил, сделав первый ход от лица чёрных.


	16. 16.

– Где ты сейчас?  
– Попробуй запеленговать и найти моё местоположение на карте, – произнёс Юрген, покрутив в пальцах яркую пластмассовую ложечку.  
– А если я не стану этого делать?  
– Что ж... В таком случае, я спокойно доведу задуманное до конца.  
– Задуманное? Чем ты занимаешься?  
– Размахиваю направо и налево лопатой, закапывая трупы, – прозвучало вполне серьёзно, но уже через мгновение Юрген засмеялся. – На самом деле, нет. Просто удовлетворяю одну из физиологических потребностей.  
– Успешно?  
– Вполне, – ложечка воткнулась в бледно-оранжевую массу, покрытую тёмно-розовыми разводами.  
– Так мы и возвращаемся к первому вопросу. Где же ты?  
– Не хочешь самостоятельно отследить?  
– Предлагаешь квест?  
– Почему бы и нет? Дело близится к ночи, это не дневное время, наполненное хлопотами. Можно уделить внимание поиску ответов на интересующие вопросы.  
– В последнее время в моей жизни появилось огромное количество игр.  
– Разнообразие – это прекрасно. Дам небольшую подсказку относительно возможного местоположения. В моей программе на вечер может оказаться чизкейк с шоколадным медальоном, на котором теснятся печатные буквы «Princess Cheesecake» и надпись «Berlin», или же полная тарелка жареной курицы с соусом в «Angry Chicken». Меня могло толкнуть в сторону романтичных мыслей, вдохновивших на посещение «Cuore Di Vetro», где готовят спагетти. Назову на итальянский манер, как и подобает. Но моё произношение настолько ужасно, что легче сказать: «Я побывал в «Стеклянном сердце»». А, может, просто решил бросить родной дом и переночевать в «Holiday Inn Express». Вышел прогуляться и захотел приобщиться к вьетнамской кухне, здесь почти напротив есть такой неприметный на первый взгляд ресторанчик. Но людей там обычно очень много, практически не протолкнуться. Если вернуться к теме десертов, то я могу отправиться ещё и в «Caffe e Gelato». Или поддаться искушению и утонуть в нём.  
Произнеся всё это, Юрген всё-таки зачерпнул ложку мороженого, отправляя в рот. На языке растекался привкус манго и тёплого вишнёвого варенья.  
– «Süße Sünde», – произнёс Ульрих, спустя определённый промежуток времени.  
– Всё-таки использовал программу слежки?  
– Оставлю это Вернеру. Ты сам сказал, что дашь подсказку. И так выделил в своей речи слово «искушение», что обойти его вниманием не представлялось возможным.  
– Молодец, – без тени иронии заметил Юрген. – Всё верно. Я действительно в «Сладком грехе». Сижу, жду...  
– Чего именно? Или кого?  
– Свою судьбу, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Если серьёзно, то у меня намечена встреча с одним весьма и весьма важным человеком. Собственно, он и выбрал это место. Что-то вроде нейтральной территории. И совмещение приятного с полезным.  
– Почему именно там?  
– Он любит сладкое. Пожалуй, даже слишком любит. И это кафе распложено относительно недалеко от его дома, а я развлекал себя бесцельными поездками по городу, вот и принесла нелёгкая в этот район.  
– Ясно.  
– С чем связан твой звонок?  
– Искренне беспокоюсь за твою жизнь.  
– О, это похвально, – Юрген отодвинул от себя мороженое. – И вполне закономерно. Плох тот король, который не боится исчезновения ферзя. Знаешь, Вернер приходил ко мне несколько дней назад, интересовался игрой и спрашивал, как я оказался в команде противника. Ответить мне особо было нечего, пришлось прикрываться ложью. Ничего не слышал, ничего не знаю. Сомневаюсь, что мне поверили, однако искренне покаяться перед ним было равносильно самоубийству.  
– А ты по-прежнему, не собираешься отчаливать на тот свет, – продолжил Ульрих.  
– Точно.  
– Я хотел поделиться с тобой ещё одной новостью.  
– М? – Юрген повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в окно.  
Удо, обещавший появиться в ближайшее время, почему-то медлил с нанесением визита. В голову лезли самые разнообразные мысли, преобладали мрачные.  
– Как я и думал. Твоя переписка тоже не остаётся без наблюдения.  
– В данный момент я не пользуюсь ноутбуком, защитой которого занимался Удо. Пришлось купить новую технику. Одни траты, одни траты, – посетовал притворно, просматривая новостную ленту на экране лептопа и усмехаясь.  
– Что-то случилось? – смешок не остался незамеченным для Ульриха.  
– Вспомнился один из наших прежних разговоров. Не уверен, помнишь ли... Когда хоронили моего отца, я сказал, что Берлин пахнет в моём представлении кровью и наркотой. Тогда это замечание казалось мне крайне остроумным. Знаешь, типичный такой подросток, который балуется сигаретами и цинизмом. Сейчас читаю новостную ленту на сайте нашего славного города, а она мне говорит, что тут буквально на днях проходил митинг, призывающий к легализации определённой штуки, которую курят ради весёленького кино в мозгах. Вот уж точно – город пахнет наркотой. Пора присваивать себе звание провидца десятилетия.  
– Тем, кто нелегально занимался её распространением, это нанесёт ощутимый урон, а государственная казна получит приличный доход.  
– Разумеется, в этом замечании что-то есть. Но я с трудом представляю себе страну, которая готова собственноручно травить своих граждан. Не напоминай мне о кофешопах в Нидерландах, да и о других странах тоже. Я не примеряю их жизнь к Германии. Страны всё-таки разные, потому и пути движения у них будут различаться. Нет, конечно, находятся и политики, выступающие за легализацию, но если вспомнить восьмидесятые... Сначала детишки хватаются за что-то лёгкое, найденное у папаши или мамаши, потом тянутся к шприцам, выносят всё из дома и идут, независимо от пола, сосать за дозу. Жалкое такое зрелище. Даже при условии, что продавать это будут легально, количество смертей не уменьшится. Хотя, может, в этом будет и что-то положительное. Слабые вымрут, сильные выживут.  
– И будут грызть уже друг дружку, с сочным хрустом перебивая позвоночники и пуская кровь. А в твоих мыслях явно проскальзывает нечто... геноцидное.  
– Я не заставляю никого тянуться к этим веществам. Лишь признаю, что человек слабый, подверженный влиянию, вряд ли сумеет отвесить себе ментальную пощечину и не пойти на поводу у своего сиюминутного, но возможно, последнего желания.  
– Далеко мы улетели от первоначальной темы.  
– У нас её вроде и не было, – усмехнулся Юрген, покидая сайт и захлопывая крышку ноутбука. – Просто обсуждали всё, что на ум приходило. Или ты солгал, и какие-то причины для совершения звонка, помимо беспокойства за мою персону, у тебя всё-таки имелись?  
– Небольшой сюрприз.  
– Какого рода?  
– Я подумал, что ты захочешь отправиться вместе со мной.  
– На экзотический курорт? Занимай очередь за Вернером, он пытался пригласить, но как-то не срослось.  
– Всё прозаичнее.  
– Например?  
– На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что тебе понравится эта идея. Как насчёт того, чтобы посетить вместе со мной «Лорелей»? Я не был там сотню лет, потому не представляю, что она собой ныне представляет. Однако карта моя не заблокирована, и я могу прийти туда в любой момент. Насколько я помню, в выдаче клубной карты администрация тебе отказала. Но к сопровождению никаких вопросов быть не должно. Не могут же они пропустить меня, тормознув тебя. Что думаешь на этот счёт?  
– Герр Штайн знает, как искать подход к людям, – произнёс Юрген, поразмыслив немного. – И бьёт в самое сердце. Не выкоси всех купидонов, отправленных по мою душу, свирепая эпидемия чумы, я бы сейчас чувствовал себя бесконечно влюблённым и признательным по гроб жизни. Но я просто скажу, что идея прекрасна, и предложение принято.  
– Я не сомневался, – ответил Ульрих.  
– Тебе ли сомневаться. Знаешь ведь, что способно привести меня в восторг. Когда и где встретимся? Я на машине и оставлять её здесь не планировал.  
– У «Лорелей»?  
– Возможно. Ещё подумаю над этим и позвоню, когда закончится встреча.  
– Буду ждать, – пообещал Ульрих.  
Юрген разорвал соединение, положил телефон на стол, подвинул ближе к себе порядком подтаявшее мороженое и принялся поедать его, пока оно окончательно в молочный коктейль не превратилось.  
Удо не соизволил предупредить о своём опоздании. Не торопился звонить или хотя бы сообщение присылать. Юрген сам первым не звонил, помня, что у Шеффера планировалась деловая встреча, и именно разговоры с работодателем могли порядочно задержать. Особенно если учесть, что этим самым работодателем являлся не кто-то, неизвестный Юргену, а изученный почти до мозга костей Вернер.  
После памятного столкновения, ознаменованного отказом, Вернер практически не уделял внимания пресс-секретарю, сосредоточившись на других людях из своей команды. С одной стороны, Юргена это радовало, а с другой настораживало, поскольку великолепно иллюстрировало ситуацию. Позволяло понять, какие мысли ныне преобладают в голове Вернера.  
Всеми возможными способами он старался вылепить из Юргена предателя, чтобы потом сбросить его со счетов. Не просто отстранить от работы, а, вероятнее всего, убить. Чем заслужил подобное отношение, Юрген пока не знал наверняка. Догадками особо не разбрасывался, хотя они рождались в голове с завидным постоянством.  
И эта внезапно проснувшаяся страсть, пусть и не столь яркая, как в былые годы, когда их отношения напоминали бешеное пламя, взметающееся вверх, демонстрировалась не просто так. Юрген подозревал, что она относится либо к категории проверок, либо к категории привязок. Вернер хотел вновь прицепить его к себе и решил, что это будет один из наиболее подходящих способов. Но просчитался. Юрген уже не поддерживал его игру, а отбил подачу, отправляя в полёт.  
Вернер рассчитывал на иной результат. Отлично, если его по-прежнему любят и готовы отдать жизнь за своего лидера. Отлично, если с жадностью ловят любое слово и считают внимание начальника подарком судьбы. При подобном раскладе манипулировать работниками, не только Юргеном, столь же просто, как отщипывать кусочки от булки и кормить голубей. А то и проще.  
Но Юрген не любил, не был готов, не ловил и не считал.  
Он вырос из того возраста и из того состояния. Снял с себя, словно костюм, испачканный всем, чем только можно испачкать. А то и содрал, как вторую кожу, поняв, что в прежней чувствует себя мёртвым. Чтобы остыть к объекту своей любви пришлось потратить немалое количество времени. Чтобы разочароваться в нём же – минимум. Настолько ничтожное количество, что даже немного смешно.  
Эта свобода приравнивалась к избавлению от проклятья.  
А вот знание, что на работу его в срочном порядке не вызывают, несколько напрягало. Это только подтверждало теорию, озвученную гораздо выше. Вернер подыскивает ему замену, но вслух об этом, конечно, не распространяется. Потом позовёт к себе в кабинет, толкнёт трогательную речь, отпустит на вольные хлеба. Получится ли после процесса увольнения выйти из здания живым и невредимым – другой вопрос. За годы работы плечом к плечу успел узнать слишком многое о непосредственном начальстве. Гарантией неразглашения информации станет смерть.  
Мёртвые не разговаривают.  
Мёртвые не предают.  
Официально считалось, что он по-прежнему занимается расследованием убийства Штефана, точнее, поиском заказчика. На деле Юрген провёл несколько дней в состоянии застоя, ничего толком не делая, только пересматривая в сотый, а то и тысячный раз фотографии, сделанные Отто Кляйном. Прежнего страха и ужаса уже не было. Одно столкновение в реальности с делом его рук выбило из Юргена страх. На сетчатке глаз отпечатался образ убитого Вольфганга, а в сознании – мысль, гласившая, что бояться стоит не произведение, а самого художника, скульптора и декоратора в одном лице. Это его руки ломали кости, отрезали части тел, потрошили, а после снимали фотографии высокого качества, чтобы затем продемонстрировать творения всему свету. Люди, запечатлённые на фотографиях, становились жертвами обстоятельств. Но если в случае с проститутками обоих полов Юрген относительно – более или менее – понимал, чем руководствовался в своих поступках Кукловод, то во всех остальных случаях его логика, сталкиваясь с чужой, капитулировала. Там худо-бедно можно было приплести идею об утраченной чистоте и тех самых оковах жизни, из которых марионетки, привлекаемые красивой жизнью, не имеют возможности вырваться.  
После неоднократного ознакомления с биографией Вельдмана-Кляйна Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что способен без запинки повторить, чем ознаменован любой год жизни этого человека. Он узнал об Отто больше, чем самые преданные поклонники узнают о звёздах шоу-бизнеса. Но если там преобладало восхищение, то Юрген с каждым новым кругом ненавидел неуловимого оппонента всё сильнее.  
Осознание, что они ходят по одним улицам, дышат одним воздухом и, возможно, в качестве развлечения на вечер выбирают одни и те же кинозалы, клубы и рестораны, заставляло чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Осознание, что Отто находится при Вернере и исполняет его приказы, напрягало в разы сильнее, нежели пространные размышления об одном городе обитания.  
Зная, что его планируют слить, как сломанный тостер, не подлежащий восстановлению, Юрген не сомневался ни на секунду, что охоту на него откроет именно Кляйн. Однажды Вернер щёлкнёт пальцем по паре клавиш, откроет альбом со старыми снимками и выберет из них фотографию помощника. Возможно, продумает его смерть вместе с персональным декоратором.  
Вряд ли его уничтожат таким примитивным методом, как убрали Штефана. Тем более в свете сложившихся обстоятельств.  
Ферзь чёрного короля станет украшением коллекции, уступая в этом плане только его величеству.  
Вычёрпывая сладкую массу, Юрген думал вовсе не об удовольствиях и мысленно костерил Шеффера. Ведь наверняка знал, что не освободится так рано, однако всё равно назначил встречу на семь вечера. Стрелка приближалась к восьми, а Удо на пороге заведения не появился.  
Стоило только подумать об этом, как дверь отворилась, и Юрген выхватил в толпе знакомый облик. Удо шёл не с пустыми руками. Сумка для ноутбука висела через плечо, а это означало, что он точно был на деловой встрече с Вернером. В большинстве случаев Удо не выбирался за пределы квартиры, предпочитая общаться со своими благодетелями там, а не на их территории. Когда дело касалось Вернера, приходилось самостоятельно к нему наведываться. Ещё не хватало, чтобы хозяин бегал за подчинёнными, а не наоборот.  
Если между Юргеном и Вернером это разделение несколько сглаживалось наличием определённых факторов, то остальным приходилось мириться с подобным положением вещей и ходить перед начальством на цыпочках.  
Родители Удо однозначно не были в хороших отношениях с Вернером, не устраивали совместных вылазок на охоту и не пили коньяк на террасе дома, наслаждаясь вечерними посиделками. И их сын точно с Вернером никогда не спал.  
– Здравствуй, – произнёс Юрген, стараясь сделать вид, будто не заметил, что потенциальный собеседник явился на встречу в растрёпанных чувствах.  
– Привет, – отозвался Удо. – Прости, что опоздал. Но времени действительно пришлось потратить немало. Кроме того, появилось обстоятельство, меня задержавшее.  
– Какое?  
– Поделишься? – Удо ткнул в сторону чуть подтаявшей порции.  
– Бери. Это твоё.  
– Спасибо, друг. На тебя всегда можно положиться.  
Качество поданной еды Удо, кажется, совершенно не смущало. Он готов был поглощать мороженое и в растаявшем виде.  
Юрген собеседника не торопил и не действовал на нервы, заглядываясь на него в момент поглощения еды. Просто иногда ловил момент, когда Удо засовывал очередную часть порции в рот, а по большей части старался смотреть в окно. И надеялся, что Ульриху не придёт в голову мысль позвонить повторно, дабы поинтересоваться, появилась ли в зале «Сладкого греха» судьба, ожиданием которой Юрген занимался всё это время. Афишировать своё общение с Ульрихом в присутствии Удо было крайне неосмотрительно. Как, впрочем, и в присутствии большинства людей, работавших на Вернера.  
Но Ульрих точно не был идиотом, он понимал серьёзность положения и вряд ли решился бы подставлять человека, с которым заключил, пусть только на словах, сделку такого формата. Анализируя ситуацию, Юрген не видел особой выгоды для Ульриха. Если только Ульрих сам это не устроил ради развлечения, чтобы в финале собственноручно пустить пулю ему в лоб. Перспектива такого развития событий представлялась не менее реальной, нежели её предшественница, в которой в качестве главного злодея выступал Вернер.  
Они друг друга стоили. Поведение обоих, нарисованное воображением, не противоречило их образам, так что у Юргена имелся реальный шанс напороться одновременно на два ножа. Один ударит в спину, вгоняя лезвие стремительно, без сожаления. Второй – в грудь, продолжая обворожительно улыбаться.  
– Сайт, который мы открывали прежде, теперь доступен Вернеру, – произнёс Удо, отставив пустую посуду в сторону и швырнув ложку, словно она была повинна во всех смертных грехах. – Вроде он говорил тебе об этом. Мне пришлось снова вернуться на сайт, но теперь уже не случайно, а целенаправленно, по его заданию. И я по-прежнему, уверен, что за спиной организатора стоит весьма и весьма талантливый программист. Начинающий такого не создаст. Правда, видеоматериалы ныне закрыты и находятся в другом месте, здесь осталась только игра. Организатор игры знает об участниках больше, чем они сами, и явно сотрудничает с Кукловодом. На сайте есть галерея, где можно посмотреть творения последнего.  
Удо замолчал и посмотрел на Юргена, будто желал удостовериться, прислушиваются ли к его словам, или витают в облаках. А, может, хотел услышать, что Юрген уже ознакомился и с наполнением сайта, и с его галереей. Всего одна оговорка, спровоцированная посторонним человеком, могла сыграть злую шутку. Вернер не показывал Юргену сайт. Сам Юрген доступа не имел. Где же он мог видеть и сам сайт, и распределение сил, и галерею? Ульрих показал. Где ещё?  
– Я слушаю, – протянул Юрген, обращая взор в сторону Удо. – Слушаю. Внимательно.  
– Думаю, ты не ошибся. Теперь и я склонен думать, что это он убил Штефана. И Вернер тоже.  
– А ещё... Что, возможно, «Лорелей» принадлежит Кукловоду? – предположил Юрген, не сомневаясь, что его теорию подтвердят.  
При данном раскладе всё вырисовывалось довольно чётко. Он видел мозаику, предложенную Вернером, уже не в виде разрозненных кусочков, а цельным полотном. Вернер хотел, чтобы его загадки держали в напряжении, но Юрген сумел найти к ним ответы намного быстрее, чем можно было предположить. Сомневался, не был уверен в правильности умозаключений на сто процентов, но...  
Существовала тьма самых разнообразных нюансов, а то и крупных деталей, способных перевернуть основную идею с ног на голову, не оставив в ней камня на камне, но Юрген с упорством осла хватался за ту, которая импонировала ему сильнее.  
Глядя на себя со стороны, он приходил к неутешительным выводам: похож на прошмандовку, которая увидела наиболее подходящий ей хрен, на него же и запрыгнула. Только если дамочки на содержании ожидали от своих ухажёров материальных подтверждений симпатии, то он – гарантии сохранности жизни. Не стоило говорить, насколько это унизительно. Он прекрасно понимал, но другого выхода для себя не видел. И не верил, что Ульрих, окончательно свихнувшись на его персоне, решился бы запустить игру с запугиванием и попыткой спасти от самого же себя. Это было не в его стиле. Совершенно несвойственная манера поведения. Ульрих не походил на безумца, ставящего любовь на первое место. Рационализм превалировал над эмоциональной составляющей. Его слова, брошенные вечером, ознаменованным помолвкой Хайди и Штефана, наталкивали на определённые подозрения, но Юрген всё равно предпочитал думать, что это насмешка со стороны судьбы. Стечение обстоятельств.  
У Вернера причины для начала театрального представления имелись. Чем чаще Юрген о них размышлял, тем сильнее верил.  
Перелопачивал всю свою жизнь с раннего возраста. Вспоминал Вернера, который сначала обращался с ним, как с ребёнком, не вкладывая в свои действия никакого подтекста. Как легко и просто тогда было общаться. Он не чувствовал скованности и смущения, оказываясь рядом с Вернером, напротив, всегда радовался, когда друг отца наносил визиты вежливости.  
Сам не заметил, как восхищение этим человеком переросло в нечто большее, и прежние отношения приказали долго жить. Беззаботность осталась в прошлом, а над ними повисло нечто иное. Не то скованность, не то стремление никак не демонстрировать истинные чувства. Одно соприкосновение ладоней заставляло его замолкать и пристально таращиться на Вернера. Кожа горела, а связно говорить не получалось.  
– Полетишь со мной в Лондон? – спросил как-то Вернер.  
– Да, – выдохнул Юрген без сомнений.  
И они действительно полетели. Мария от спонтанного путешествия отказалась, а Хайди составила им компанию. Но она целыми днями пропадала у своих подруг по переписке, налаживая контакты в реальности. Вернер и Юрген оставались предоставленными самим себе и друг другу. Первые несколько дней в отношениях ничего не менялось, оставалась всё та же недосказанность, сдержанность и боязнь испортить.  
«Пап, можно я останусь ночевать у подруги? Ну, можно?».  
Эта фраза положила конец стыдливым прикосновениям, взглядам, бросаемым украдкой, и тотальному контролю над собой.  
Вернер некоторое время препирался с дочерью, говоря, что она не должна обременять своим обществом посторонних людей. Но Хайди продолжала настаивать, и Вернер поддался. Юрген, сидя напротив него, видел, что особого сожаления никто не испытывает. Это делается лишь ради приличия.  
– Каким ты стал красивым, – произнёс Вернер, отложив в сторону телефон. – И взрослым. А я и не заметил, как ты вырос.  
– Я... – Юргена хватило тогда лишь на это.  
В дальнейшем он терялся и городил чушь.  
Сейчас уже и сам не помнил в точности, что именно.  
Только то, что засыпали они с Вернером в одной постели, забыть уже не мог.  
И то, как кусал край подушки, чтобы не орать, привлекая к своему номеру внимание всех постояльцев.  
И то, как подсыхали на лице дорожки слёз.  
Истерзанные губы и нестерпимую боль, обжигавшую ниже поясницы. Он ничего не говорил, лишь кусал то губы, то подушку, то кулак. И прогибался в спине, стараясь изобразить страсть и навыки, которых в свои семнадцать не имел вовсе. Может, что-то с ним прежде и случалось, но до полноценного секса не доходило.  
Волшебство не привалило. Красивая сказочка о невероятном первом сексе разбилась о реализм. Юрген чувствовал себя не на седьмом небе от счастья, а так, что отвратительнее не бывает. Грязным карикатурно-похотливым уродцем, на которого почему-то обратил внимание такой человек, как Вернер.  
Слова, звучавшие в номере отеля, представлялись глупой шуткой. Юрген был напряжён, расслабиться не получалось.  
Он умел только целоваться. Прикасаться к Вернеру он боялся, потому полагался больше на его опыт, доверял. Однако... Нет, Вернер не повёл себя подобно форменной скотине, но и какого-то восторга не вышло. Неправильность происходящего огромным осколком вонзилась в мозг. Лежать на животе и смотреть в стену – единственное действие, на которое Юргена тогда хватило.  
– Останься со мной до утра, – прошептал, протягивая Вернеру руку.  
– Останусь, – пообещал тот.  
Утром Юрген проснулся в гордом одиночестве. А потом в дверь постучали. Вместо Вернера там обнаружилась Хайди, сообщившая по большому секрету, что никакой подруги вообще-то и в помине не было. И познакомилась она с парнем. С ним же провела эту ночь.  
– Теперь у меня есть сексуальный опыт, – прошептала, наклонившись настолько близко, что Юрген видел небольшие крапинки у неё на радужке.  
«Ты в этом не одинока», – мог бы ответить он, но вместо этого улыбнулся потрескавшимися сухими губами и произнёс:  
– Счастливая.  
– У тебя тоже появится, – беззаботно отозвалась Хайди. – Ты же такой симпатичный. На тебя девушки пачками вешаться будут. Может, и парни тоже.  
Она подмигнула ему, засмеялась и ураганом вылетела из номера, будто опасалась, что последнее дополнение Юргену не понравится, и он устроит скандал.  
С Вернером и его семьёй Юргена связывали миллионы моментов, сотни совместных фотографий, тысячи самых разнообразных происшествий, имевших совершенно несхожую между собой эмоциональную окраску.  
С Ульрихом их было на порядок меньше, совместных фотографий не наблюдалось вовсе. Но ставку Юрген делал на чёрного короля, отвернувшись от белого.  
– Ты транков наглотался, что ли? – донёсся до него голос Удо.  
Юрген помотал головой, избавляясь от остатков воспоминаний, и вновь посмотрел на собеседника.  
– Просто задумался.  
– Когда я распинаюсь, а меня не слушают, чувствую себя форменным дебилом.  
– О чём ты говорил?  
– О «Лорелей». И том, что ты пришёл к тем же выводам, что мы с Вернером. Ума не приложу, с какой целью Кукловод разработал эту операцию и решил запустить игру. Мотивации особой не прослеживается. Но когда речь заходит о нём, сложно выдвигать гипотезы. Он непредсказуем. Если предположить, что он хотел столкнуть Вернера и Ульриха... Это вполне реально, не спорю.  
– Выгоды Кукловоду нет, – пробормотал Юрген, передвигая пустую посуду по столу. – Их места ему не занять, общее дело не сколотить, как бы ни пытался. Он всего-навсего головорез. Талантливый головорез с феерическими задатками художника-оформителя, но никак не деловой человек.  
– В том и суть. Может, просто решил поиграть в санитара леса? Он же идейный. То проституток режет, чтобы чистые чувства не пятнали своей профессией. То криминально-деловой мир решил под себя подмять, уничтожив два столпа, и вроде как очистив мир от грязи?  
– А потом пустив себе пулю в лоб? Тогда будет по справедливости. Очистит мир, да и без самопожертвования не обойдётся.  
– Вряд ли.  
– Я и не надеялся, что его посетит такая мысль. При таком раскладе у него и мотив для убийства Штефана есть. Клуб его, видео для шантажа – тоже фактически его. Может случиться и так, что Кукловод не посредник, а заказчик и исполнитель в одном лице. Я на днях общался с Райнером... Они тоже вышли на Кляйна. Наконец-то перестали утверждать, что это всё суицид, переключились на версию с заказным убийством. Но как-то шире мыслить не хотят.  
– Кстати... Ещё одна из причин, заставивших меня задержаться, – произнёс Удо, расстёгивая молнию на сумке и вытаскивая ноутбук. – Очередное послание от нашей звезды.  
– То есть? – Юрген нахмурился.  
– Он запустил игру, и он её успешно ведёт. Игроки не понимают, что должны делать, всем заправляет гроссмейстер. Хотя, может статься, что теория, недавно нами выдвинутая, ошибочна. А заправляет всем Ульрих, он же провернул махинацию со своим клубом. Он же нанял Кляйна. Он же решил организовать себе раздвоение личности, назвавшись Кристофом Медером. Жизнеспособная версия. Очень.  
– Почему именно это имя? Оно что-то в его жизни значит?  
– В корень зришь, друг мой.  
– То есть? – Юрген нахмурился и прикусил губу, желая избавиться от нервозности.  
– Не совсем такое звучание, но сходства только слепой не увидит. Фамилия его матери в девичестве – Мезер. Имя бабушки, которую, ходят слухи, обожает – Кристанна Офелия Штайн. Небольшая компиляция букв, смена пола полученному персонажу. Вот и получается, что Кристоф Медер Ульриху ближе, чем кому-то другому.  
– Он не идиот, чтобы так феерично себя подставлять. Имя действительно наталкивает на определённые мысли, и в них прочитывается заложенный посыл. Смотрите, это действительно он, никто иной не смог бы провернуть данную операцию.  
– Иногда за поиском смысла не нужно лезть в глубину, всё лежит на поверхности.  
– Не стоит считать Ульриха настолько тупым. Он амбициозен, самовлюблён, но не до такой степени, чтобы бросаться в военные действия там, где можно жить в состоянии худого мира. Не сомневаюсь, что они с Вернером жаждут иной раскладки, где не будет конкуренции, а единственный правитель останется монополистом. Однако открытый конфликт не принесёт обоим ничего, кроме бездарно потраченных ресурсов.  
– С каких пор ты его защищаешь?  
– Я не защищаю, лишь анализирую сложившуюся ситуацию. Насколько помню, моя основная задача, как работника, заключена в аналитике. Сейчас я именно ею и занимаюсь. Не отрицаю, Ульриху могла попасть под хвост шлея, но так тупить он точно не может. Тут гротеск изо всех щелей лезет. Скорее поверю, что Кукловод старается подтвердить своё прозвище.  
– Всё может быть.  
– А послание? Что там?  
– Ничего особенного. Просто текст «Ход второй». Пришлось потратить время, чтобы определить местоположение отправителя, и что именно означает текст письма. Логично предположить, что за ним скрывается сообщение о новом убийстве, однако...  
– Нашли, откуда писал?  
– Да. Интернет-кафе «Sidewalk Express».  
– На Александрплац? То, которое на втором этаже «Dunkin Donuts»?  
– Точно. Вернер отправил туда своего человека. Но ничего примечательного там не было. Только чек оплаты интернета и распечатанное изображение в количестве двух штук: меч и почему-то зодиакальный знак, – Удо помахал руками в воздухе, стараясь воспроизвести это обозначение.  
– Весы?  
– Кажется, да.  
– Тогда всё просто. Фемида. Правосудие. Человек, который олицетворяет его собой. Лотар Райнер или его подчинённые, которые занимаются расследованием убийства Штефана.  
– Ты думаешь...  
– Уверен. И, полагаю, стоит позвонить нашему дорогому начальству.  
Набрать номер Вернера Юрген не успел, поскольку смартфон пискнул, оповещая о приёме нового сообщения электронной почты. В строке отправителя значился сам Лотар, но Юрген знал, что к данному сообщению указанный человек никакого отношения не имеет.  
Открыв письмо, Юрген скачал приложенную фотографию.  
– Что там? – спросил Удо, нахмурившись.  
– «Правосудие слепо», – прочитал Юрген, увеличивая изображение и демонстрируя его Удо.  
Несколько секунд тот молча рассматривал очередное творение Кляйна, облизал побелевшие губы и выдал тихо, но вполне различимо:  
– Твою мать.  
– Я сказал бы грубее, но оставлю всё без комментариев.  
– Он чёртов псих. Больной на всю голову.  
– Если верить официальному заключению психиатров, то здоров и вполне дееспособен. Ты сам мне об этом говорил.  
– Говорил, но...  
Юрген не ответил. Открыв ноутбук, подключил к нему телефон, увеличил фотографию, чтобы рассмотреть в подробностях.  
Первой в глаза, конечно, бросалась та самая надпись, гласившая, что правосудие слепо, потом уже взгляд перемещался ниже, внимательно скользил по приложенной иллюстрации.  
– Позвони Вернеру, скажи, что произошло, – произнёс Юрген, не отвлекаясь от изучения снимка и попутно радуясь, что заранее оградил себя от любопытных взглядов других посетителей, выбрав место у стены.  
Неискушённого зрителя увиденное могло повергнуть в шок и надолго лишить сна. Юргена где-то глубоко внутри тоже передёргивало, но он приказывал себе не паниковать и сохранять способность трезво мыслить.  
Любитель искусства оставался верен себе, работая в лучших традициях. Что-то в этом стиле пришло на ум сразу, стоило упомянуть о распечатанных фотографиях, оставленных в интернет-кафе. Юрген резюмировал, что уже почти сроднился с Кляйном, раз начал думать, как он сам.  
Смерть настигла Лотара Райнера в загородном доме. Он сидел в кресле, перед нетопленным камином. В одну руку ему вложили кинжал. Далеко за ним ходить не пришлось.  
Насколько Юрген помнил, Лотар собирал холодное оружие, об этом знали многие его знакомые, потому периодически приносили что-то новое для коллекции. Юрген, не отличаясь особым суеверием, всё-таки находил кинжалы не лучшим подарком и вспоминал приметы, утверждавшие, что такой предмет, принесённый в дар, притянет к владельцу несчастья. Говорил об этом и Лотару, но тот отмахивался.  
Во второй руке Лотар держал маленькие весы.  
Глаза скрывала повязка. Когда-то она могла похвастать кипенно-белым цветом, но сейчас её волокна насквозь пропитались кровью, и однородный некогда тон разбавили бурые пятна. Юрген не сомневался, что это не столько художественный приём и краска, сколько очередная демонстрация собственных возможностей. Попытка шокировать зрителя. Стоит только сорвать кусок материи с лица Лотара, и на того, кто решился это сделать, посмотрят две зияющие, кровоточащие дыры, оставленные на месте глаз.  
В пользу правдивости данной теории говорили и кровавые потёки на щеках. Кукловоду недостаточно было просто убить человека, он не отказывал себе в желании удовлетворить свои потребности, оставив себе какую-нибудь часть их тела в качестве сувенира. Для него слова о слепом правосудии имели иной смысл, отличавшийся от того, которым изначально наполнялась крылатая фраза. Трактовка, гласившая, что Фемиде наплевать, кто совершил преступление – накажут по строгости того, чья вина доказана, по вкусу ему не пришлась. Он придал выражению приземлённое значение, лишив Лотара глаз.  
_Ничего не говорю. Ничего не вижу._  
 _Я держу рот на замке во избежание разного рода проблем. Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть правду._  
 _Ничего не слышу. Ничего не обоняю. Ничего не ощущаю._  
Коллекция получила второе изображение, а ряд трофеев пополнился. Сначала язык, теперь глаза. Следуя этой логике, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что на очереди нос, уши или кожа. Последнее для Отто тоже не являлось проблемой.  
Юрген без труда представлял данного человека, сдирающего кожу с жертвы.  
– Изображение появилось в галерее, – произнёс Удо, прижав телефон к груди. – Лотар там запечатлён с нескольких ракурсов. В подписи стоит его статус.  
– И кто он у нас?  
– Слон. Время пешек вышло. Пошла игра по-крупному.  
Он снова отвлёкся на телефонный разговор, несколько раз ответил односложно, попутно кивая, словно позабыв, что собеседник этого не увидит. Юрген занимался тем, что приближал фотографию и снова возвращал ей исходный размер. В голове крутилась тысяча и одна мысль. Ни одной радостной.  
А самая навязчивая говорила, что Вернер окончательно свихнулся. Вот только причина такого сдвига по фазе была неизвестна. Разом избавиться и от всех врагов, и от союзников? После чего, вероятно, убить того, кто был его руками и выполнял грязную работу.  
Чего он добивался таким способом? Безграничной власти? Но разве он не отдавал отчёта в том, что всего одной смертью настроит против себя огромное количество тех, кто был на стороне Ульриха? Или перебьёт и тех, кто поддерживал Ульриха, а остаткам его армии предложит склонить колени, признавая безоговорочным лидером его, Вернера?  
Разумное объяснение напрашивалось только одно. Старческий маразм, накрывший раньше времени.  
– Какая тварь, – прошипел Юрген, покачав головой.  
– Кто? – тихо спросил Удо.  
– Кукловод, – последовал незамедлительный ответ. – Мы ведь о нём говорили. Значит, он.  
«Вернер, конечно. И ты понял это. Просто играем тут друг перед другом всякие разные пьесы-малютки. Я по вашим меркам предатель. А ты продолжаешь хранить верность лидеру. Неужели не догадываешься, что рано или поздно сам окажешься на месте Лотара или Вольфганга?».  
Судя по взгляду Удо, он не догадывался и действительно продолжал хранить верность Вернеру.  
Придурок несчастный.  
А, может, счастливый. Лучше так, чем постоянная жизнь в страхе и ожидании конца. Счастлив тот, кто умирает в неведении, не зная, что часы его жизни сочтены, и начался обратный отсчёт.


	17. 17.

Пальцы привычно скользили по экрану, набирая сообщение.  
«Прости, я не смог вчера найти время. Мне неловко, но дел действительно было слишком много».  
Отправив данное послание, Юрген, не сомневаясь в правильности совершаемого поступка, отключил телефон. Ближайшие несколько часов постороннее вмешательство в запланированные дела не приветствовалось. Весь день Юрген собирался посвятить исключительно своим заботам.  
Ни Ульрих, ни Вернер доступа к ним не имели.  
В глубине души скребли острыми когтями сомнения, и Юргену не терпелось их разрешить. А чтобы сделать это, требовалось совершить небольшой перелёт. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Ради такого случая Юрген поднялся раньше обычного, выгулял Рекса и, никого не предупреждая, отправился в аэропорт.  
При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств поездка не должна была затянуться надолго. Два часа на дорогу туда и обратно – в общей сложности, плюс несколько на поиски дома и разговор. Мизерная цена за возможность прикоснуться к тайнам десятилетней давности.  
Глаза закрывались, но Юрген запрещал себе поддаваться сонливости.  
«Вернёшься обратно, тогда и выспишься», – одёргивал организм мысленно.  
Тому было откровенно наплевать на подобные доводы. Сказывалось общее напряжение и практически бессонная ночь. Вернувшись домой, Юрген проспал не больше трёх часов, и этого для полноценного отдыха было недостаточно. Не оставляло ощущение: спустя несколько дней, проведённых в подобном режиме, перед глазами вновь замаячит красный сигнал опасности, а из носа хлынет кровь.  
Осмотр трупа – уже не на картинке, а в реальности – и очередное послание от Кукловода. Подобные вещи имели возможность кого угодно лишить сна. Юргену повезло отделаться лёгким испугом, что называется. В эту ночь его не терзали кошмары, воображение не подсовывало очередное изображение, созданное вдохновенным порывом.  
В час ночи он стоял в кабине телефона-автомата и сжимал в пальцах последнюю из монеток, оставшихся после оплаты, разговаривая с дежурным полицейским, сообщая о гибели человека в частном доме района Шпандау. Звонить со своего телефона совершенно не хотелось, равно, как и открывать инкогнито.  
На словах полицейского, попросившего назвать имя, он повесил трубку, вышел из телефонной будки и отправился домой.  
В два часа догорели в саду окровавленные медицинские перчатки и остатки письма, которое Отто прикрепил к телу Лотара с помощью уже знакомого Юргену кинжала. Содержание его мало что поясняло, походя, в большей степени, на насмешку. Всего три слова. «На шаг впереди».  
В пять Юрген поднялся с кровати и потащил Рекса на прогулку. Был сбит им с ног и получил очередную порцию любви, выраженной в облизывании лица. Поймал себя на мысли, что дрессировщик из него отвратительный. За три года совместного проживания собака так и не выучила правила поведения, продолжая не подчиняться, а вить из него верёвки. Старательно и вполне успешно.  
В семь часов Юрген оказался в кресле самолёта и теперь пристально смотрел на взлётную полосу, ожидая, когда металлическая птица поднимется в небо, помогая ему в кратчайшие сроки добраться до Мюнхена.  
Вернер, получив отчёт о проделанной работе, вроде был доволен всем, дополнительными вопросами не забрасывал, претензии не предъявлял. Снова старался играть в заботливого отца, говорил что-то об отдыхе, но теперь не предлагая на рассмотрение собственную кандидатуру, что Юргена, признаться, радовало. Разговор об отдыхе Юрген охотно поддержал, говорил о недавнем посещении Потсдама и Александровки, расположенной на его территории.  
Упоминание о русских корнях, мелькавшее настолько часто, что уже успело ему оскомину набить, обязывало хоть как-то примазаться к культуре и оправдать парочку стереотипов. Глушить водку литрами и бренчать на балалайке не хотелось, потому пошло всё по стандартно-гастрономическому пути. Ресторан, позиционировавший себя как русский, впрочем, напоминал нечто лубочное. Хохлома на стенах вызвала смешок, еда оказалась на вкус весьма посредственной, и с тем, что иногда, скучая по родной стране, подавала на стол мать, практически не соотносилось. Странно, но Юрген, кажется, до сих пор помнил, что и как она готовила.  
Вернера на воспоминания о делах давно минувших дней не тянуло, а сам Юрген ему темы для разговоров не подкидывал, предпочитая не задавать тон общения, лишь поддерживая его на должном уровне.  
В итоге, потратив остаток дня и часть ночи на дела и разговоры с Вернером, от визита в «Лорелей» Юрген отказался. Извинения отправил сообщением. Проще было объяснить всё с помощью короткой отписки, не тратя время на длительные разговоры.  
Сидя в самолёте, Юрген старался убедить себя, что вины за произошедшее не чувствует. Получалось с переменным успехом.  
Соседнее место пустовало. Юрген нарочно забронировал два билета. Терпеть постороннее присутствие рядом не хотелось. Он ограждал себя от других людей, поскольку хотел провести час в относительной тишине и спокойствии. После того, как посадка прошла, и самолёт поднялся в небо, Юрген о недавнем решении пожалел. Занять себя в этот час, пусть отрезок времени и был для путешествия мизерным, оказалось совершенно нечем. С собой Юрген не брал ничего, кроме паспорта, небольшого количества наличности в кармане и банковской карты. Он не планировал надолго задерживаться в Мюнхене. Наличие собаки тоже в этом плане дисциплинировало. Юрген не мог оставить Рекса в гордом одиночестве.  
Надев солнцезащитные очки, он продолжал разглядывать облака.  
Это звучало чрезмерно громко, но Юрген со всей серьёзностью готов был заявить, что сегодня решается его судьба. Она ждёт его в Мюнхене, от встречи с ней отделяет всего лишь пара-тройка часов. Его собственное путешествие, не связанное с делами Вернера, подходило к логическому завершению. В случае благополучного разрешения он имел полное право напиться на радостях. При ином развитии событий пришлось бы вновь брать себя в руки и начинать всё сначала. Он занимался этим уже приличное время, старался до всего докопаться собственными силами, не обращаясь к помощникам Вернера, утаивая от всех свои подозрения, мысли и умозаключения. И теперь, спустя несколько месяцев, его усилия имеют шанс получить вознаграждение.  
Услышав шаги, Юрген встрепенулся и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто перебрался в бизнес-класс только сейчас, когда середина пути осталась позади. Шаги стихли, напротив его кресла замер новый пассажир. Почему-то не в сопровождении стюардессы, а сам по себе. Никаких извинений не последовало. Пассажир адресовал Юргену приветственную улыбку и опустился в соседнее кресло. Без всяких сантиментов и попыток прояснить ситуацию.  
– Как ты здесь оказался?  
– Захотелось полетать, – усмехнулся Ульрих. – А что?  
– Ничего. Почему именно Мюнхен?  
– Давно присматривался к городам родной страны. Понял, что катастрофически редко выбирался за пределы Берлина. Теперь исправляю оплошность.  
– Лейпциг, Гамбург, Ганновер, Франкфурт и десятки других вариантов. Чем плохи они?  
– А чем плох Мюнхен?  
– Он прекрасен.  
– Вот потому я и желаю отправиться на экскурсию по его районам, – невозмутимо отозвался Ульрих.  
– Грёбанный сталкер, – процедил Юрген сквозь зубы.  
Впору было заняться очередным планированием, касающимся непосредственно попыток избежать соседства, и суметь добраться до пункта назначения в гордом одиночестве. Но вместо этого на ум приходили мысли иного толка. Особенно навязчивой была та, которая удивлялась молчанию Ульриха. Вопреки ожиданиям он не задавал вопросов о том, как прошёл вечер, почему не было звонка и какого, собственно, хрена все извинения ограничились жалким сообщением, написанным второпях. Ульрих не произнёс ни слова. Его это не волновало. Он не требовал отчётности.  
Юрген продолжал смотреть на облака, понимая, что ничего толком произнести не сможет. А ставить себя в неловкое положение он не любил. Стандартное такое умозаключение. Есть ли вообще люди, которым нравится выглядеть в глазах других недалёкими? Наверное, нет. Бывают исключения из правил, которым подобное поведение выгодно, но даже они со временем перестают испытывать удовлетворение от такой роли и начинают искать иные пути достижения целей. Ну, и те, кто реально не замечает насмешек со стороны, встречаются периодически. Но раз они этого не видят, значит, и раздражаться не могут.  
Ульрих не расспрашивал о планах, намеченных на этот визит. Не ехидничал в миллионный раз о мальчике на побегушках и унижении перед работодателем. Это Юргена напрягало сильнее, нежели традиционные отповеди, коими его потчевали в былое время. Юрген собирался повернуть голову и вновь завести разговор, но тут прикусил язык от неожиданности. Поскольку его лица коснулась тыльная сторона ладони. Провела осторожно и двинулась ниже, по шее, скользнула по краю водолазки, забралась под пиджак.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прозвучало далеко не столь уверенно, как планировалось изначально.  
Говоря откровенно, уверенности там и вовсе не было. Лишь хрипотца, зародившаяся столь не к месту и не ко времени. Простые действия, пробуждающие не менее простые желания и провоцирующие закономерные реакции тела.  
Только этого ему ещё и не хватало для полного счастья.  
– Не нравится? – спросил Ульрих, не прекращавший своих далеко не самых благопристойных действий.  
– Нет.  
– Очень не нравится, – реплика получилась насмешливая, но не ядовитая, а ироничная.  
Пуговица с лёгкостью поддалась настойчивым пальцам.  
Вместо того чтобы остановить Ульриха, Юрген прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, с силой сжимая их. Он сам не понимал, почему так поступает. Решение противоречило принципам и логике, казалось безумным. Но действия, совершаемые Ульрихом, были слишком приятными, чтобы прекратить их в одночасье, сделав ставку на целомудрие.  
Вновь вспоминались собственные показательные выступления в подсобке ресторана. Ладонь, зажимающая рот и пристальный взгляд. До момента пересечения с Ульрихом, Юрген считал себя куда более сдержанным и скромным. И так намеренно привлекать к себе внимание он не пытался. Даже в случае с Вернером, хотя, казалось бы, именно там он прошёл все стадии, начиная от смущения, заканчивая стремлением качать права. Последнее, правда, стремительно отмирало, стоило только получить в свой адрес озлобленный взгляд. Вернер любил рисковать, каждый их секс был отмечен печатью риска. Но в штаны к нему, находясь в самолёте, Вернер не лез, хотя перелёты совместные случались неоднократно. Со временем от их компании отвалились и Мария, и Хайди, экспериментировать можно было сколько угодно. Но тут уже собственные приоритеты вышли на первый план, отношения интимного плана приказали долго жить, эксперимента не получилось.  
Теперь Юрген фактически навёрстывал упущенное. Присутствие других пассажиров осталось в его мыслях незначительной помехой. Ульрих сидел вполоборота, закрывая его собой от посторонних. Ладонь окончательно проскользнула в брюки и с энтузиазмом там хозяйничала. Юрген продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, кусая губы, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание тихими стонами, что готовы были в любой момент нарушить тишину, установившуюся в самолёте.  
Он чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Скорее всего, в этот момент он был схож по цвету с огнетушителем.  
– Почему ты убегаешь от меня? – спросил Ульрих, наклонившись предельно близко и прикусив мочку уха. – Хочешь показаться безразличным и отстранённым, но в моих руках превращаешься в настоящую шлюху, готовую на всё. Скажешь, что это неправда?  
– Нет, – хрипло выдал Юрген. – Нет! – повторил громче и распахнул глаза.  
Сдёрнул с лица очки и попытался отдышаться. Соседнее кресло по-прежнему пустовало. Ульриха в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось. Его появление, сообщение о решении посмотреть Мюнхен, и всё, что последовало за этими словами, целиком и полностью осталось на совести игр подсознания. Приказывая себе воздержаться от сновидений, Юрген всё же умудрился задремать и увидеть эротический сон.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, он понял, что в его сторону никто с интересом или осуждением не посматривает, после чего выдохнул шумно и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Слегка оправившись от потрясения, обхлопал карманы. Карточка, документы и наличные остались на месте. Всё-таки глупо было думать, что кто-то из пассажиров, путешествующих бизнес-классом, позарится на его вещи и решит обворовать, но перестраховка не помешала.  
Перед тем, как отправиться в путешествие, Юрген ознакомился с особенностями транспортного движения в Мюнхене. Из аэропорта можно было добраться до центра города на такси, потратив при этом шестьдесят евро, можно – сэкономить и прокатиться на электричке. Благо, что ходили они с интервалом всего в двадцать минут. Стоили же в шесть раз дешевле первого варианта. Юрген не был скупым, но сейчас в такси садиться не было никакого желания, и выбор оказался сделан в пользу электрички.  
Насколько хорошо Юрген ориентировался в пределах родного города, настолько же поверхностно знал Мюнхен. Здесь всё для него было в новинку, пейзажи за окном представали не столь однородные, как во время перелёта, когда кроме облаков посмотреть-то было не на что. Юрген глядел в окно, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Телефон он по прибытии в пункт назначения не включал, продолжая пестовать идею о свободе от обязательств и людей, обычно имевших доступ в его жизнь.  
Сегодняшний день полностью посвящён Мюнхену и людям из прошлого, с которыми, казалось бы, связь оборвалась навсегда.  
Путь Юргена лежал в район Зольн. Именно там обитал человек, встречей с которым Юрген грезил последние месяцы жизни. В данный момент он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья и готов был с уверенностью заявить, что временами жизнь дарит ему подарки. Жаль только, что в обмен на благосклонность сдирает потом три шкуры.  
Зольн оказался районом достаточно тихим и спокойным. Единственное, что немного удивляло, так это наличие неровных дорог и, в целом, довольно ярко выраженный деревенский колорит. Впрочем, перемены коснулись и этого района. Он постепенно приобретал новый облик, а старые здания соседствовали с модерновыми постройками, оттого создавалось впечатление, будто два разных района слились воедино, причудливо смешавшись между собой.  
В одном из таких модерновых зданий и обитала Агна Вульф.  
Юрген не так много узнал о ней и слабо представлял, каким человеком она окажется в жизни. Их общение длилось не более пяти минут. За время телефонного разговора впечатление сложилось, в общем-то, положительное. Ничего плохого о собеседнице Юрген сказать не мог. Голос её был мягким, но не стеснительным, а больше доброжелательным.  
– Мы можем встретиться, – произнесла она. – Нужно только уточнить, как устроить эту встречу. Я не смогу вылететь в Берлин. Присматриваю за внуком.  
– Я приеду в Мюнхен, – пообещал Юрген несколько дней назад, и теперь стоял перед дверью нужной квартиры.  
Внутренне он колебался, понимая, что этот разговор поможет окончательно расставить все точки над «i». Тайн, как таковых, больше не останется. Он либо утвердится в своих подозрениях, осознав, что они были заслуженными, либо разочаруется в собственной дедукции.  
Он нервничал не хуже, чем девушка на первом свидании, но всё-таки сумел перебороть робость и позвонил в дверь.  
Не окажись у Юргена на руках документальное подтверждение родства, которое он пересмотрел неоднократно, поверить в наличие кровной связи между Агной и Виктором было бы довольно сложно. Они совершенно не походили друг на друга. Он остался в памяти Юргена высоким, светловолосым, с цепким взглядом и движениями, которые великолепно подходили под определение «автоматические». Во время наблюдения за ним подобная характеристика сама собой в мыслях всплывала. Создавалось впечатление, будто всё, что Виктор делал, совершалось заученно, без внесения минимальных изменений.  
Достать бумаги, закрыть портфель, сложить руки перед собой, посмотреть на собеседника, скупо улыбнуться.  
Агна, низкорослая обладательница вьющихся каштановых волос и тёмных глаз, ничем не напоминала своего брата. Во взгляде её не проскальзывало той цепкости, присущей Виктору, да и действия не отличались автоматизмом. Внешний вид женщины навевал определённые ассоциации. У Юргена они приобрели гастрономическое направление, приравняв Агну к булочке с корицей. Сходства добавляли ещё и редкие веснушки на носу и щеках.  
– Добрый день. Я звонил по поводу...  
– Да, конечно, – кивнула Агна. – Проходите в гостиную, сейчас я уложу внука спать, и тогда мы сможем поговорить.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Юрген, оказавшись внутри квартиры и снимая ботинки.  
Признаться, он чувствовал себя неловко, заставляя постороннего человека тратить время на разговор с ним, попутно вороша трагичное прошлое. Агна, судя по отчёту, полученному на руки, к деятельности брата не имела никакого отношения, дела его не подхватила. Она могла послать любопытствующую личность на все четыре стороны, однако дала согласие на встречу. Уже за это Юрген был ей благодарен.  
Его звонок нарушил мирное течение чужой жизни. Это было понятно по голосу, изменившемуся сразу после того, как он представился. Появилась взволнованность, коей не наблюдалось прежде. Эти перемены не остались незамеченными для Юргена. Здесь он умудрился провернуть всё гладко, без сучка и задоринки, не привлекая внимание Вернера к своим делам. Писем электронных с ноутбука, нашпигованного программами сбора информации, как кусок свинины черносливом, не отправлял. Смартфоном не воспользовался. Он звонил Агне, стоя в будке телефона-автомата, прислонившись спиной к стеклянной перегородке, слушал, произносил редкие фразы и с напряжением ожидал развязки. Он боялся, что во встрече будет отказано. Но худшие ожидания не оправдались, зато счастливый билет сам собой спланировал в руки.  
Проводя параллель с театром, как это обычно и бывало, Юрген предсказывал перспективы не только заглянуть за кулисы, а полностью расшатать крепления и сорвать занавес, обрушивающийся на сцену с ужасающим грохотом, проламывающий её, уничтожающий декорации. Представление дополнял истошный визг полуголых актёров, возглавляемых непосредственно Вернером.  
Агна появилась спустя полчаса, предложила кофе или чай, в зависимости от предпочтений гостя. Юрген не отказался. И хотя сонливость по-прежнему давала о себе знать, остановил выбор на чае. Привкус кофе ему надоел, горчил на кончике языка и раздражал. Да и, в целом, Юрген кофе не слишком любил, пил время от времени просто по привычке.  
– Вы очень похожи на своего отца, – произнесла Агна, разливая по чашкам чай. – Только, если мне не изменяет память, он предпочитал коротко стричься.  
– Да, – кивнул Юрген. – Действительно. Люди часто говорят, что мы с ним похожи. От матери практически ничего не получил, зато генам Фридриха было, где разгуляться.  
– Он был яркой личностью. Сложно не заметить человека с подобной внешностью. Но дело не только в ней. Ваш отец запомнился мне не по внешним приметам. Решающую роль сыграло отношение Виктора. Брат часто повторял, что работу нельзя смешивать с человеческими качествами, проще говоря, там, где существует деловой подход, не может быть речи о дружбе. Однако они с Фридрихом вполне могли назвать себя добрыми друзьями. Смерть вашего отца для многих стала неожиданностью. Для моего брата, в том числе.  
– Я склонен думать, что она не удивила только самого отца. Остальных его поступок шокировал. Он никогда не заговаривал ни о чём подобном, а если читал в газетах или видел по телевизору репортаж о самоубийцах, отзывался о них в негативном ключе. Что могло заставить его повторить их путь? Это до сих пор остаётся тайной.  
– Жизнь непредсказуема, – Агна поставила чашку на столик и тяжело вздохнула. – Человек способен лишь предположить, как сложится его судьба. Нам свойственно строить планы на будущее, мечтать о чём-то, а потом – в большинстве случаев – приходить к неутешительным выводам. Иногда всё рушится в одночасье, а тот, кто должен был прожить ещё не менее тридцати-сорока лет внезапно уходит. Так произошло и с вашим отцом, и с моим братом.  
– Если не ошибаюсь, они оба умерли в один год?  
– Да, – подтвердила Агна. – В один. С интервалом в несколько недель. Виктор попал в аварию. Тогда об этом много писали в газетах. Наиболее высокая активность наблюдалась в первый день, но и потом шумиха не утихала. Люди обсуждали, выдвигали разнообразные теории. К тому же, многие думали, что это не случайность, а убийство, связанное с деятельностью Виктора. В реальности всё оказалось банальнее. Он был до невозможности педантичным в своих делах, но когда речь заходила о быте, превращался в ребёнка, неспособного найти носки одинакового цвета или приготовить себе бутерброд, избежав появления порезов на пальцах. Он пытался несколько раз, а потом ходил, обмотав руки пластырем. Та же бесхозяйственность касалась и автомобиля, на котором он передвигался по городу. Ему несколько раз советовали отправить машину в автосервис, проверить, всё ли в порядке. Он кивал, соглашаясь, но тут же забывал о своих обещаниях. За эту беспечность и поплатился. Ничего криминального, как сказали нам в полиции.  
– В свои дела Виктор вас не посвящал? – поинтересовался Юрген, отпивая небольшой глоток.  
– Мне не были интересны эти вещи. У нас разные специализации. Я не ориентируюсь в юриспруденции, разве что могу назвать пару-тройку судебных терминов, известных большинству жителей земли. На этом мои познания заканчиваются. Обсудить дела, посоветовать что-то я точно не смогла бы. Но Виктор и не нуждался в советах со стороны. Он прекрасно освоил профессию и блестяще применял свои знания на практике. У него был талант в этой сфере. Представить его в другом амплуа у меня не получалось. Клиенты ему доверяли, а он никогда их не подводил. Как я и говорила, он редко поддерживал с ними отношения иного плана. По большей части, придерживался установки о соблюдении границ между ним и клиентами. Однако с вашим отцом они часто разговаривали не о делах, а просто так. О жизни.  
– Признаться, я удивлён.  
– Почему?  
– Мне всегда казалось, что лучшим другом отца был Вернер Браун. Они много времени проводили вместе. Он постоянно приезжал к нам. И когда родители жили вместе, и когда развелись... Ваш брат не был частым гостем в нашем доме.  
– Это имя тоже слышала, – Агна взяла в руки заварочный чайник и долила себе чаю. – Газеты я читаю, телевизор смотрю, нельзя сказать, что обитаю в изоляции от информационного потока. Наверное, не лишним будет отметить одну деталь. Начиналось наше общение с вашим отцом с подачи Виктора. На тот момент я пережила расставание с мужем. Осталась с ребёнком, статусом разведёнки и без особых перспектив на повторный брак. Виктору же в голову стукнула мысль о необходимости выдать меня замуж в очередной раз. И Фридрих Нильсен оказался одной из таких кандидатур. В общем-то, всех потенциальных женихов Виктор выбирал мне из своих клиентов. Действовал он деликатно, слишком активно моё общество им не навязывал. Мне, признаться, не хотелось повторять печальный опыт, замуж я не рвалась, предпочитая сосредоточенность на воспитании дочери. Виктор говорил, что это чушь, однажды я пойму, что он был прав, но будет поздно, впереди замаячит одинокая старость. Иногда он оставлял нас с вашим отцом наедине. А мы вместо того, чтобы строить мост в семейную жизнь, вели дискуссии на отвлечённые темы. У нас было много общего. Даже больше, чем нужно для появления интереса, однако для обоих в приоритете осталась дружба. Периодически он приглашал меня прогуляться, но это были именно прогулки, а не свидания. О вас он тоже многое рассказывал.  
– Жаловался? – усмехнулся Юрген, откусывая немного от предложенного сэндвича.  
Новость о том, что отец обсуждал его персону с посторонними людьми, не шокировала, конечно, но удивила порядочно. Юргену прежде казалось, что отец не из болтливых особей, потому предпочитает держать язык за зубами, не распространяясь о собственной семье. Вдвойне удивительно было знать, что его персону обсуждали с женщиной. После развода отец неоднократно говорил, что воспитание сына никогда не доверил бы бывшей супруге, да и любой другой представительнице противоположного пола. А теперь выяснялось, что обсуждал, возможно, просил совета в вопросах поиска общего языка с представителем младшего поколения. Может даже прислушивался к тому, что говорила Агна.  
– Такого я не припоминаю. По большей части, он отзывался о вас в положительном ключе. Нет, случалось, и сетовал на некоторые разногласия, но это случалось очень редко. Однажды лишь высказал опасения и недовольство случившимся...  
– Чем именно? – Юрген насторожился.  
Эти слова показались ему подозрительными, и он моментально за них ухватился, подсознательно почувствовав нить, которая должна была рано или поздно привести его к благополучному разрешению истории. Единственное, о чём он сейчас мечтал, так это избавление от недосказанности. По аналогии с мозаикой, можно было сказать, что сейчас у него перед глазами стояла практически полностью собранная картина, а в руках лежало несколько кусочков, схожих по окраске и углублениям. Осталось лишь разобраться, куда какую часть поставить, не перепутав их в процессе. Постараться сделать так, чтобы изображение было собрано полностью.  
– Мне неловко об этом говорить.  
– Всё настолько страшно?  
– Скажем так, это довольно интимные вещи. Обсуждать их мне было сложно в то время, теперь, когда напротив меня находитесь именно вы, неловкость множится в разы. Однако раз я начала этот разговор, его стоит довести до логического завершения, не останавливаясь на середине пути. Фридриха волновала ваша жизнь. Он был, пожалуй, одним из тех редких отцов, которые действительно заботятся о своих детях, а не перекладывают воспитание на жён, уделяя внимание ребёнку раз в неделю по десять минут. Как и любой любящий родитель, он опасался за вас. Алкоголь, наркотики, беспорядочные половые связи – три ключевых понятия. Три главных страха для того, кто занимается воспитанием подростка. Большинство родителей волнуется, когда ребёнок вступает в стадию «опасного» возраста.  
– Что-то из вышеперечисленного спровоцировало его недовольство?  
– Не совсем. Просто... Он случайно узнал о романе с человеком, который не был вашим ровесником.  
– Знал? – растерянно повторил Юрген.  
– Да.  
Очередной удар оказался гораздо внушительнее предшественника. Юрген много раз представлял сцену объяснения с отцом, всегда они заканчивались одинаково: дракой, кровью, а то и дулом пистолета, прижатым к виску.  
Легче убить, чем смотреть на это сквозь пальцы.  
Представление оказалось гораздо красочнее реального поведения отца. Фридрих не стал бросаться на Юргена с кулаками, не пристрелил его, как собаку. Он вообще ничего не сказал. Носил это знание в себе, обсуждал с посторонними людьми, но сесть и поговорить непосредственно с сыном не додумался. А вот с Вернером... Наверное, разговаривал. И вряд ли общение прошло не на повышенных тонах. Юрген практически наяву видел эту сцену, озлобленное лицо отца, искры гнева и ненависти на дне зрачков. Отец мог схватить Вернера за полы пиджака, встряхнуть, заорать на него.  
«Тварь, он же совсем ребёнок! Неужели ты не понимаешь?!».  
В горле пересохло и заскребло, будто кто-то намеренно проводил по беззащитным тканям крупной зернистой наждачной бумагой.  
– А когда он говорил вам об этом? – спросил Юрген, сделав несколько больших глотков.  
Чай потерял свой обычный вкус, превратившись в горькую настойку. Очередная сыворотка правды, вколотая без предварительного согласования. У него никто не спрашивал разрешения на проведение вакцинации, никакого контракта, заявляющего о согласии стать одним из подопытных кроликов, он не подписывал. Однако... Если задуматься, то он автоматически был зачислен в отряд добровольцев. Ведь никто силком не тащил. Сам пришёл, по собственному желанию. Теперь получил то, чего хотел. Добраться до истины, окончательно увериться в подлости людей и возненавидеть некоторых представителей рода человеческого.  
– В середине или в самом конце осени. Я не могу сказать точно, времени прошло немало. Но помню, что снега тогда не было, а листья уже порядочно пожелтели, многие облетели. Мы прогуливались с Фридрихом по Унтер-ден-Линден. Там сложно не заметить смену сезонов.  
– Это точно, – поддакнул Юрген.  
– Заговорили о школьных буднях наших детей. И он спросил, как я отношусь к тому, что однажды моя дочь вырастет. Я ответила, что это нормальное явление. Все дети рано или поздно вырастают, у них меняются приоритеты, появляются новые цели. Родители отходят на второй план, первостепенное значение получает общение с друзьями и любимыми. Тогда-то он и обмолвился о том, что его ребёнок вырос. Рассказывать об этой истории он не торопился, говорил мало и скупо. Но я видела, что он крайне недоволен. Прогулка в тот день получилась скомканная, быстрая. Фридрих извинился и сказал, что вынужден уехать. А через несколько дней приехал к нам домой и надолго заперся в кабинете вместе с Виктором. Спорили много, долго, со вкусом, иногда переходили на повышенные тона. Точнее, ваш отец переходил. Говорил, что не допустит беды, и что собирается несколько сменить курс. Да, именно так он и сказал. «Пора начать новый бизнес и отгородиться от этого дерьма каменной стеной». Брат спросил у него о планах на освоение ниши строительного бизнеса, а Фридрих засмеялся.  
– Так и сказал?  
– Да, разумеется. Я не стала бы придумывать. Они готовили какие-то документы вместе с вашим отцом. Причём подготовка шла глобальная, пропадали в кабинете часами, а то и днями, продумывая наиболее подходящие варианты. Фридрих говорил о том, что нужно быть хитрее, а не бить прямо в лоб. Но документы так и остались невостребованными. Фридрих застрелился, довести задуманное до конца он не успел. Незадолго до этого случая он обсуждал с Виктором завещание, собирался многое там переделать. Этот проект тоже остался в стадии разработки.  
– Переделать завещание? – эхом повторил Юрген.  
– Да. Он написал его задолго до того, как случилось это трагическое событие. Периодически вносил правки. Добавлял в список наследников бывшую жену, снова вычёркивал. И, кроме того, несколько раз именно на неё возлагал полномочия по заботе о вас на случай, если с ним случится беда.  
– В последнем варианте завещания кто значился моим опекуном?  
– Этого я не знаю, – ответила Агна. – Допуска к бумагам брата я не имела. Просто несколько раз оказывалась в кабинете во время обсуждения, оттуда и почерпнула знания. А так он старательно ограждал конфиденциальную информацию от остальных. Правду знали только он и его клиент – больше никто не имел права совать нос в дела.  
– Понимаю, – Юрген подарил собеседнице мягкую улыбку. – Я рад, что вы согласились встретиться со мной. Этот разговор был действительно важен для меня.  
– Ваш звонок стал для меня полной неожиданностью, – призналась Агна. – Сперва даже немного шокировал. Но так, наверное, даже лучше. Через несколько недель я сама постаралась бы связаться с вами, поскольку мне следовало выполнить поручение брата. Совсем недавно мне позвонили из банка, спросили, хочу ли я продлить аренду ячейки? Мой брат оплатил её на десять лет, и буквально недавно этот срок закончился. Полагаю, что сделано всё было по поручению Фридриха. Помимо документов в запечатанном конверте среди бумаг обнаружилось письмо, адресованное мне. Передать документы вам следовало после наступления двадцать восьмого дня рождения. Но раз уж так получилось, что вы появились здесь раньше положенного срока, отдам вам причитающееся прямо сейчас. Можете не беспокоиться. Я не вскрывала конверт, потому все ценные бумаги находятся в целости и сохранности.  
– Это неожиданно.  
– Не только для вас. Виктор никогда ни о чём подобном и словом не обмолвился. Звонок из банка стал для меня сюрпризом. А тут и вы появились. На ловца и зверь бежит, что называется. Сейчас принесу послание, адресованное вам.  
– Да. Спасибо, – произнёс Юрген, стараясь держать марку и не демонстрировать столь откровенно растерянность и удивление.  
Квартиру Агны он покидал уже не с пустыми руками. Бежевая бумага обжигала кончики пальцы, призывала поскорее разорвать упаковку и посмотреть, какие именно тайны охранял один из немецких банков в течение десятилетия.  
Определённые подозрения у Юргена зародились ещё во время разговора, стоило только Агне упомянуть каменную стену. Он почти на сотню процентов уверился в том, что сказанное следовало трактовать не в прямом, а в переносном смысле. Небольшая игра слов, в которой запрятан ключ. Человек, посвящённый в тонкости, без особого труда разберётся во всём.  
Фридрих не планировал начинать строительство особняка, отгороженного от мира огромным каменным забором, копируя «охранные системы» древнего замка. Он собирался сменить делового партнёра, обратив взор в сторону Ульриха и повернувшись спиной к Вернеру.  
Оказавшись в самолёте, Юрген устроился в кресле и, не теряя больше ни минуты, разорвал конверт, доставая оттуда приличное количество бумаг. На многих из них стояла подпись Фридриха. Составлять их помогал, что вполне закономерно, Виктор Вульф. Соседнее кресло вновь пустовало, потому Юрген вполне мог погрузиться в чтение, не опасаясь, что некто любопытный или же чрезмерно общительный решит заглянуть в его бумаги. Покупка билета в двойном экземпляре вновь стала способом оградить себя от общества посторонних людей.  
Часа перелёта оказалось достаточно, чтобы поверхностно ознакомиться с представленными документами. По возвращении домой Юрген пообещал себе уделить им гораздо больше времени. Прочитать не наискосок, а вдумчиво, внимательно просматривая каждый пункт.  
Немного кружилась голова, но Юрген склонен был думать, что это не из-за путешествия. Приступ тошноты вызывали документы, полученные из рук Агны. По сути, ничего нового они не открыли, не произвели революцию в мозгах. Просто помогли упорядочить прежние знания и поставить те самые недостающие кусочки мозаики в нужные места. Юрген получил возможность разглядеть полную картину событий, ничего не додумывая, не тыча пальцем в небо.  
Он бы посмеялся, не будь всё настолько печально.  
Собственная наивность, свойственная прошлому, теперь вызывала лишь желание приложиться головой о стену. Каким же глупым он был! Тупее самого тупого. Чемпион тупости, если такие вообще существуют.  
Пройдя в дом, Юрген пересёк прихожую, завернул на кухню, швырнув на стол две коробки пиццы из «Галилео».  
Готовить сегодня ничего не хотелось. Юрген с трудом представлял себя, находящегося в подобном состоянии, рядом с плитой. Он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего из задумки не выйдет. Он обязательно уронит доску, рассыплет нашинкованные продукты по полу, а в финале порезаться умудрится. Нет уж! Лучше просто использовать через час-два микроволновку и не рисковать лишний раз.  
Внезапное осознание заставило Юргена застыть на месте. За всё время, что он находился дома, не было слышно ни звонкого лая, ни цокота когтей, ни грохота от падения предметов, сбитых при столкновении с Рексом. Не было самого Рекса.  
Входную дверь никто не взламывал. Когда Юрген вернулся, она по-прежнему, была закрыта.  
– Рекс! – крикнул Юрген, выходя из кухни. – Рекс!  
Он не помнил, сколько раз выкрикнул имя своего питомца. Но знал наверняка, что с таким рвением никогда собственный дом не осматривал. Не бегал с этажа на этаж, распахивая настежь все двери, заглядывая под кровати, кресла и даже в ванну. Раз уж Рекс был любителем водных процедур, обнаружить его в ванной тоже представлялся шанс. Пусть мизерный, но всё-таки лучше, чем никакого. Тем более, покидая дом в спешке, Юрген позабыл закрыть дверь в ванную комнату.  
Рекса не было нигде.  
Спустившись вниз, Юрген посмотрел туда, где обычно лежали поводок и ошейник. Край стола тоже пустовал.  
Выскочив в комнату, открывающую путь в сад, Юрген распахнул настежь стеклянную дверь.  
– Рекс! – заорал в очередной раз.  
Воображение вновь работало на тысячу процентов, подбрасывая ему сотни самых разнообразных вариантов развития событий, исполненных преимущественно в багровых тонах. Он не представлял, в качестве кого может выступить на сайте игры его единственный преданный друг, но не отметал возможности увидеть его в галерее. Если Отто убивал людей с лёгкостью, то животных, наверное, и вовсе считал мусором.  
– Рекс!  
Юрген чувствовал, что ещё немного, и перейдёт на дикий ор. Будет кричать так до тех пор, пока пёс не откликнется, залаяв в ответ, или же пока он сам не сорвёт голос. До тех пор, пока из горла не начнут доноситься хрипы.  
– Рекс!  
Звонкий лай, огласивший округу, заставил Юргена оборвать себя на полуслове и повернуть голову. Рекс нёсся к нему со всех лап, в ошейнике, но без поводка. Пёс ловко перемахнул через ограду, подскочил к двери, где стоял Юрген, ткнулся мордой ему в ногу. Юрген присел на корточки, обнимая Рекса, позволяя поставить лапы себе на плечи. Прижал и уткнулся носом в шею.  
– Где ты был? Кто тебя увёл? – шептал тихо-тихо и быстро-быстро. – Маленький, хорошо, что вернулся. Умница мой.  
Рекса от этого шёпота, видимо, пробрало, поскольку он вновь перешёл в режим ласковой собаки, желающей облизать хозяину лицо. Юрген не удержал равновесие, завалился назад, чем Рекс и воспользовался моментально.  
– Фу, Рекс. Блин. Фу! Хватит, – Юрген расхохотался. – И провожаешь меня так. И встречаешь. Рекс!  
– Рекс, место, – прозвучало не грубо, но довольно уверенно.  
Пёс вильнул хвостом, лизнул в последний раз и покорно отошёл, сев и замерев в одном положении. Юрген, ошарашенный таким поведением взбалмошного пса, не сразу осознал, что находится на территории собственного дома не в гордом одиночестве. Человек, отдавший приказ, не торопился выходить на свет, притаившись в тени. Юрген видел только его руки, сжимавшие поводок.  
– Ты...  
– А говорил, что он у тебя злой и посторонних ненавидит, – усмехнулся Ульрих, подходя ближе. – Очередная попытка ввести меня в заблуждение?  
– Что ты тут делаешь? Это Грюневальд. Далем несколько западнее.  
– Я знаю. И если ты пытаешься мне намекнуть на то, что я ошибся, то спешу разочаровать. Попал именно туда, куда и планировал.  
– А ключи?  
– Это было несложно.  
– Проникновение на территорию частного владения.  
– Я не взламывал. Лишь использовал дубликат.  
– Откуда он у тебя? Только не говори... Ах, да. Понимаю. Пока мы с тобой трахались, твои люди успели сделать слепок ключа. Я прав?  
– Да.  
– Нигде от тебя не скрыться, – усмехнулся Юрген, продолжая лежать на ступеньках и не торопясь подниматься.  
– Сегодня получилось. Сначала отправляешь сообщение, а потом стремительно выключаешь телефон, чтобы ничего не пояснять. Знаешь, это было не самое разумное решение, учитывая недавние происшествия. Не думал, что мне нужно услышать твой голос, чтобы удостовериться: сообщение прислал именно ты, а не кто-то посторонний?  
– Нет. Об этом я, увы, не подумал.  
– Ну и зря.  
– Скажи, что переживал, а то и скучал по мне, – Юрген прикусил щёку, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
– Скажу.  
– Хм.  
– Не веришь?  
– Не то, чтобы очень. Хотя, стоит заметить, что от тебя мне не удалось скрыться даже в Мюнхене. Летал туда сегодня, пытался развеять скуку. Ничего не получилось. И в самолёте тебя вспоминал, и во время разговоров с одной приятной фрау – тоже. Оказывается, всё это время ты был единственным человеком, на которого я мог положиться. Слышал когда-нибудь, как ломаются чужие жизни?  
– Не доводилось.  
– А я сегодня услышал. Это не было хрустальной симфонией. Так, треск неприятный, гадкий даже. Кра-а-ак, и нет больше привычной жизни. Не сказать, что я удивился. Но подозрения – это одно, а реальное подтверждение на руках – другое.  
– Рекс, иди в дом, – произнёс Ульрих, и Юрген с удивлением отметил, что пёс вновь послушался, не колеблясь ни секунды.  
Когда ему приказывал Юрген, ничего подобного не случалось. Рекс прислушивался к приказам хозяина от случая к случаю. Ульриху подчинялся беспрекословно.  
– Ты его загипнотизировал? Слушай, как у тебя это получается? Я тоже так хочу. Столько раз пробовал отдавать приказы, а он их игнорирует.  
– Собака должна видеть в человеке хозяина положения. Ты ему многое спускаешь с рук, потому тебя он воспринимает в качестве приятеля и команды выполнять отказывается.  
– В твоём лице, значит, лидера разглядел?  
– Может быть, – хмыкнул Ульрих.  
Юрген присел, помотал головой, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам, уперся ладонями в пол и улыбнулся. В первый момент ему хотелось стереть человека, похитившего Рекса, в порошок. Спустя определённое количество времени, это желание отошло на второй план, уступив место стремлению устроить скандал. Теперь Юрген снова позволил приоритетам смениться.  
Ухватил конец поводка, который Ульрих так и не удосужился отложить в сторону, намотал на руку, потянул сильнее. Ульрих вполне мог отпустить второй конец поводка, позволив ему упасть, а мог подойти ещё ближе, практически вплотную. Выбор пал на второй вариант.  
Ульрих тоже улыбнулся в ответ и протянул Юргену руку. Не теряя времени, Юрген перехватил её, сжал в своей ладони. Он не сопротивлялся и не упирался. Почти ничего не говорил, когда его резко поставили на ноги и оттолкнули к прозрачной перегородке.  
– Стекло, – лишь прошипел раздосадовано.  
– Прости, – отозвался Ульрих, опираясь одной ладонью на эту самую стеклянную перегородку. Вторая продолжала сжимать поводок, и Юргену почему-то приходила на ум только одна мысль: ещё немного, и вещь будет использована, чтобы стянуть его запястья, зафиксировав их в определённом положении.  
Ульрих ничего такого не сделал. И говорить больше ничего не собирался. Просто прижался к его губам своими губами. Порывисто, стремительно и восхитительно.  
Горячая волна взметнулась вверх, заставляя судорожно провести ногтями по стеклу, будто оно было простынёй, которую можно сжать в пальцах.  
– Приручи _меня_ , – прошептал Юрген, отстранившись на мгновение, а после самостоятельно подавшись вперёд.  
Глотнув последнюю порцию дурманящего воздуха, перед тем, как окончательно отпустить себя, послав все свои былые принципы куда подальше.  
После событий сегодняшнего дня ему однозначно не о чем было жалеть. Если и было, то точно не о разрушенном прошлом. А, например, о том, что так долго ориентировался на ложные маяки, неверно расставляя приоритеты.


	18. 18.

– Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, – прошептал Юрген, опираясь одной ладонью на раковину, а второй прислоняясь к гладкой поверхности зеркала. – Не удивлюсь, если пройдёт немного времени, открою глаза, а тебя нет. Ты исчез. Навсегда.  
Ответом стала тишина, а после – шум воды, хлынувшей в раковину сильным потоком. Тот, к кому было обращено послание, разумеется, ничего этого не услышал. Он покинул дом Юргена несколько минут назад, получив свой законный кофе и несколько кусков подогретой пиццы, столь предусмотрительно принесённой накануне. Помимо неё в холодильнике у Юргена не нашлось ничего. Разве что форма, заполненная льдом, в морозилке, парочка бутылок минеральной воды и несколько упаковок собачьего корма. Им Ульриха кормить было как-то не с руки.  
– Не исчезай. Прошу тебя. Ты мне нужен, Ульрих.  
Разговаривать с зеркальным отражением было намного проще, нежели с живым человеком, поскольку оно не могло ничего сказать в ответ – разве что в сюрреалистических снах – не посмеялось бы над столь стремительными переменами и не начало бросаться намёками о том, что влюблённость – результат желания получить помощь. Как только необходимость в этом отпадёт, хорошее отношение мигом прекратится, обернувшись чередой отказов и насмешек. Они вернутся на исходную позицию, где найдётся место только для пререканий, а пара ночей, проведённых вместе, приравняется к попыткам отработать содействие. Что-то вроде оплаты услуг.  
Отвлечься и сосредоточиться на чём-то другом у Юргена не получалось. Он несколько раз проверил почту, точнее говоря, провёл время за бесцельным обновлением страницы, перерыл телефонную книжку, останавливаясь на тех или иных номерах. Несколько раз смотрел на один из них и понимал, что самостоятельно Вернеру позвонить не сможет. Если Вернер предложит встретиться, результат пересечения может получиться неоднозначный. Хорошо, если обойдётся плевком в лицо. Но это – простейшая из перспектив. Воображение на ней не останавливалось, оно продолжало движение вперёд, набирая обороты, добавляя красок. Юрген понимал, что слово за слово, и они с Вернером сцепятся не на жизнь, а на смерть. Ситуация тому благоволила.  
Впервые за долгое время ему всерьёз хотелось убивать. Самостоятельно – дважды – нажать на курок и увидеть, как растекаются по асфальту мозги врагов вперемешку с кровью. И если в случае с Вельдманом-Кляйном было как-то наплевать на необходимость совершения подобных действий, то с Брауном, пожалуй, немного удивительно. Не больно, не душераздирающе, а именно удивительно. Юрген до последнего сомневался в реальности своих подозрений, но теперь уже эти сомнения были нежизнеспособными и приравнивались к тактике страуса. Спрятать голову в песок, только бы не признавать реальное положение вещей.  
Юрген признавал и смеялся.  
Тот, кого прежде любил сильнее жизни, оказался ничего не стоящим куском дерьма. В сравнении с тем, что творил Вернер, развлечения Ульриха, устранявшего со своего пути конкурентов в борьбе за сердце определённого человека, казались детской забавой. С тем, что Вернер планировал сотворить – тоже.  
– Браун, ублюдка кусок, – грубо прошипел Юрген, вспоминая все те слова, которые когда-то говорил ему Вернер, да и все действия, которые им же были совершены. – Что б ты сдох. И что б мучения твои были бесконечными.  
Странное дело. Прежде ему казалось, что он не способен на столь сильную ненависть. Реальность доказала правдивость обратного утверждения. Ещё как способен. Ненависть не стала смыслом его жизни, но напоминать о себе не забывала. Она походила на острую иголку, вонзившуюся в плоть и спровоцировавшую воспаление. Чтобы она не привела к заражению крови, следовало её незамедлительно уничтожить. Промедление грозило самым неблагоприятным развитием событий.  
– Ненавижу...  
Юрген с трудом удержался от желания ударить кулаком по зеркалу, спровоцировав поток осколков. Он не мог позволить себе столь откровенное потакание эмоциональным порывам, считавшееся демонстрацией слабости. Напротив, пришлось натянуть внутренний поводок и заставить себя отступить на шаг назад.  
Несколько обручей, заточивших сердце, лопнули один за другим. Быть может, впервые за долгое время он почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным от обязательств перед работодателем, да и от него самого. Если прежде мысли о предательстве ещё проскальзывали моментами, то теперь и от них ничего не осталось. Одно только знание: Вернер вступил на путь предательства гораздо раньше.  
Брауна это не смущало. Это давно стало стилем жизни старого козла. И его внезапно проснувшаяся любовь была способом проверки. По-прежнему помощник готов ради него на жертвы, или же произошли перемены. Глупая кукла начала понемногу соображать? Как жаль, что недолго ей придётся пользоваться мозгами.  
Не на того напал. Прежнего помощника Вернер потерял несколько лет назад, впервые продемонстрировав свою сущность. Восхищаясь собой, не понял, что тот изменился до неузнаваемости.  
Нет больше покорного исполнителя чужой воли. Есть тот, кто правит балом. И только Юрген решает, как всё будет развиваться далее. Он поиграет в жертву столько, сколько потребуется, а потом сделает ответный ход человеческими шахматами. Заручившись поддержкой чёрного короля, он спровоцирует открытое сражение, и там уже всё будет ясно. Пусть победит сильнейший.  
Юрген опустился на пол, прижавшись спиной к двери, прикрыл глаза и прислушался к звукам, наполняющим дом. Рекс носился по коридору, громко цокая когтями. Наверное, до сих пор не мог оправиться от потрясения, настигшего его этой ночью. Сначала появление постороннего на территории, необходимость подчиняться ему, а после и вовсе удивительные события, которым логичных – по собачьим меркам – объяснений не находилось.  
Необычной ночь была не только для Рекса, впервые увидевшего посетителя, который не просто приехал, походил немного по дому и свалил в неизвестном направлении, а остался до самого утра. Необычной она была и для его хозяина. С тех пор, как у Юргена появился Рекс, он никого не водил к себе домой. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что пёс негативно воспринимал чужаков. Первое время и на Вернера бросался, умудрившись укусить его. Привык далеко не сразу. А с Ульрихом возникло небывалое взаимопонимание. И даже на утреннюю прогулку они потащились втроём, что вообще стало событием на грани сенсации.  
Проведя ночь в доме Юргена, Ульрих не торопился убегать, не требовал немедленно кофе и утюг, чтобы привести в порядок вещи. Напротив, он действовал немного лениво, грациозно, со статью, присущей всем людям, знающим себе цену.  
Проснувшись, Юрген несколько минут лежал, не открывая глаз. Удивительно, но он всего-навсего второй раз в жизни просыпался в одной кровати с другим человеком. С одним и тем же, стоит заметить. Другие вылетали из постели стремительно, ну, или вылетал он, не желая задерживаться надолго. Ульрих и его не прогонял, и сам не собирался играть в белку с истерическими наклонностями, делающую совместное пробуждение поводом для самобичевания.  
– Ты же не спишь, – протянул он. – Почему бы не посмотреть на меня? Или у нас снова приступ «так быть не должно»?  
– Не сплю, – согласился Юрген, распахнув глаза и повернув голову. – И да, у нас снова приступ. Только иного направления.  
– Например?  
– Условно называется «Хочу тебя безумно». Ты против?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Ульрих, притягивая его за шею ближе, и выдыхая уверенно: – Не против. Исключительно «за».  
Моментами Юргена посещали мысли, что после очередного марафона он не сможет подняться с кровати или же, сделав несколько шагов, на подгибающихся ногах опустится на пол и больше с места не сдвинется. Такие мысли обычно посещали в момент, когда его накрывало оргазмом, а крик, рвущийся изнутри, слизывали очередным прикосновением сначала с губ, а потом и с языка. Юрген запрокидывал голову, закрывал глаза и сильнее стискивал пальцы на коже, сдавливая до синяков.  
Он не мог с точностью воспроизвести события вчерашнего вечера. Они запечатлелись в памяти фрагментарно, будто осколки витража, разбившегося и разлетевшегося на миллионы частиц.  
Юрген помнил, что целоваться они с Ульрихом начали ещё в самом низу. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стеклянной перегородке, и отчаянно боялся, что она не выдержит напора.  
Помнил, что они оказались на полу в гостиной, и Рекс заливисто лаял, глядя на это странное существо с восьмью лапами, что стремительно перекатывалось с места на место, на время затихало, а после вновь продолжало борьбу за лидерство.  
И то, как они оказались на лестнице, не добравшись до верха её, притормозив где-то на середине. Кажется, они шли так. Ульрих – нормально, а он – спиной вперёд, боясь хоть на мгновение отстраниться и потерять удивительное взаимопонимание, испортить всё лишним словом или жестом, коих придумать можно было огромное количество. Подниматься по ступенькам в таком положении оказалось достаточно забавно, но совершенно неудобно, а ещё немного экстремально – шанс споткнуться и упасть стремился к максимуму. Собственно, именно это с Юргеном и произошло. Он недостаточно поднял ногу и приземлился на ступеньки, потянув за собой Ульриха. Мысленно порадовался, что не приложился головой, и это было последнее осмысленное умозаключение. В дальнейшем думать уже не хотелось. Он и без того слишком много и часто думал. В тот момент следовать привычной тактике поведения он не собирался.  
Дверь спальни распахнулась от удара ноги, Рекс, судя по всему, понёсся наверх, спасать хозяина от посягательств на честь, но ткнулся носом в закрытую дверь. Ульрих усмехнулся и произнёс, что маленьким смотреть строго воспрещается. Поразительно, но Рекс снова затих и больше не мешал, никак не напоминая о своём присутствии.  
Здесь уже можно было не сдерживаться, не пытаться заточить себя в рамки. Темнота мешала. Юргену отчаянно хотелось видеть лицо Ульриха, смотреть на него неотрывно, тонуть и растворяться в потемневшей радужке, вновь и вновь изучать его тело. В этом плане их мысли совпадали, потому что Ульрих прошептал, что хочет видеть его. Дважды повторять просьбу не пришлось. Приглушённый свет бра, конечно, не мог соперничать с верхним освещением, но и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Они стягивали друг с друга одежду, не задумываясь о её сохранности, стремительно, рывками, раздирая неподдающуюся ткань, ломая ногти о застёжки, или же отрывая пуговицы, если это требовалось, чтобы поскорее добраться до обнажённого тела. Ладони собственнически скользили по разгорячённой коже, сжимая, оглаживая, ногти впивались, царапая.  
Для Юргена полной неожиданностью стали бинты. Он стягивал с Ульриха рубашку, проводя ладонью по руке, когда гладкость кожи сменилась шероховатой поверхностью марлевой повязки.  
– Откуда это? – спросил.  
Хотел, чтобы получилось больше в равнодушном тоне, словно от скуки интересуется, но голос дрогнул, продемонстрировав истинное отношение к происходящему.  
– Оттуда, – усмехнулся Ульрих, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Не смертельно. Не думай об этом.  
Юрген рад был бы не думать, но подозрения родились не на пустом месте. Он с ужасом подумал, что это ранение, пусть пуля и прошла вскользь, могло быть делом рук Кукловода. Вероятнее всего, именно его авторством и было помечено, но Ульрих бы ни за что не признался в этом, предпочитая самостоятельно разбираться с проблемами.  
Постель не являлась лучшим местом для обсуждения важных вопросов. Она вообще для этого категорически не подходила. Вопреки всему Юрген не пошёл на принцип, не продолжил расспросы, а в очередной раз потянулся за поцелуем, чувствуя, как стремительно бьётся сердце, часто-часто и так громко, словно уже давно пробилось через предел из клети рёбер.  
Он целовал отчаянно, с горячностью и горечью. С мысленным воплем, обращённым к Ульриху: «Выживи».  
_Выживи для меня, вместе со мной._  
Он хотел прошептать это и в реальности, но прикусывал кончик языка, понимая, что звучать это будет оскорбительно. Будто он заранее пророчит победу Вернеру, а этими словами просто старается себя переубедить в том, что реален и другой исход событий.  
Вот теперь, сидя на полу в ванной, он мог позволить эмоциям прорваться наружу, и все они, смешавшись, пробуждали в душе ураган. Юрген готов был приехать к Вернеру, пройти к нему в кабинет, вскинуть ладонь с пистолетом и выстрелить. Не думая о последствиях, и о том, что уже через несколько секунд сам станет мишенью для нескольких десятков пуль. Ему важно было избавиться от Вернера и не допустить продолжения пляски смерти, что уничтожала одного человека за другим.  
Сумасшедший Вернер, осознав, что в любом случае, при любом раскладе останется безнаказанным, плодил трупы с такой скоростью, с какой не выкашивали людей эпидемии, свирепствовавшие в период Средневековья. Нет, это, конечно, было преувеличением. Соперничать в этом плане с лихорадками или чумой Вернер не мог, однако старался. Очень и очень старался. Избавлялся по одному от пособников, позволяя персональному киллеру потешиться вволю над телом покойников, с удовольствием переставлял фигуры на поле и готовился сыграть свою главную партию. Уничтожить помощника, который столько лет прослужил ему верой и правдой, а вместе с ним – конкурента, торчавшего костью в глотке не первый год.  
Фридрих понял его намерения намного раньше и даже собирался сделать шаг вперёд. Но не успел. Его убрали, нисколько не сожалея о принятом решении.  
Суицид, с уверенностью заверяли эксперты, работающие на Вернера.  
Убийство, готов был заявить Юрген.  
Теперь он точно знал, кто стоял за этим убийством. Теперь он готов был разнести Вернеру голову с тем же безразличным выражением лица, с каким сам Браун стрелял в лучшего друга. Да и друга ли?  
Это подозрение зародилось у Юргена ещё в тот момент, когда он оказался в номере Штефана Хайнца.  
Он думал, что со временем от подобной версии откажется, но она никуда не девалась. Засела в мыслях надолго, напоминала о себе, как муха или назойливый комар, что кружит и кружит вокруг. Сначала хотелось отмахнуться, а потом...  
Круг замкнулся на этом моменте и больше не желал размыкаться. Юрген цеплялся за два убийства, сопоставляя их между собой. Слова Ульриха производили не меньший эффект. Одно складывалось с другим. Из разбросанных кирпичей выросла стена, и Юрген знал теперь многое, что прежде было ему недоступно.  
Вернер до последнего надеялся удержать его под контролем. А потом, когда срок службы выйдет, можно подсуетиться и отправить нерадивого работника либо в тюрьму, либо в психушку, либо на кладбище, чтобы под ногами не мешался. Вроде столько вариантов нарисовалось в перспективе, но ни один из них Юргена не радовал, лишь заставлял злорадно усмехаться.  
Он не планировал складывать руки и идти на дно, покорно выполняя волю работодателя. Пока ещё. В дальнейшем всё могло измениться. Нужно было немного времени, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль и попробовать переиграть свихнувшегося мужика, почувствовавшего себя всесильным.  
Если ещё пару месяцев назад Юрген мог с обречённостью сказать, что его в этом мире ничто особо не держит, и вообще ему наплевать на развитие событий, то теперь проснулась небывалая жажда жизни. Стремление к счастью, которое хочется заполучить всеми возможными способами. Он готов был пойти на многое, чтобы добиться поставленной цели.  
Вернер повесил ему на шею табличку «козёл отпущения». Следовало вернуть ему это не самое завидное звание.  
Не последнюю роль в формировании нового мировоззрения сыграл Ульрих.  
Их странные отношения протяжённостью в десятилетие теперь открывались с новой стороны, переходили в нечто большее, чем нереализованное желание, сплетённое тесно с отторжением, чувством стыда за промахи и пикировкой, перешедшей едва ли не в стиль жизни.  
«Ты просто несколько раз трахался с ним», – пытался убедить себя Юрген, поднимаясь с пола, и снова скептически вскидывал бровь, глядя в зеркало.  
Безмолвно спорил со своим отражением. Оно не верило. Оно ставило под сомнение все сказанные слова. Оно знало правду.  
Трахался он со многими, но не особо задумывался о них в дальнейшем, не проводил столько времени, предаваясь размышлениям об их персонах.  
Здесь всё было неординарно и пугающе. Чувства, которые он испытывал к Ульриху не получалось сравнить или противопоставить каким-то ещё. Даже те, что он питал к Вернеру, не являлись идентичными.  
Не подростковое «хочу» с топаньем ногами, морем ненужных эмоций и нотками суицидальных настроений вкупе с унижением собственной личности.  
Юрген не знал, можно ли отозваться о новых чувствах, как о чём-то крайне взрослом и серьёзном, но они точно не были заслугой восхищения, преклонения и гормонов, бьющих в голову.  
Хотя...  
Доля этого тоже присутствовала, особенно, если учесть срок их знакомства и показательные выступления в подсобке. Быть с Вернером, позволять ему делать всё, что на ум придёт, но при этом продолжать призывно смотреть в глаза другому человеку, облизывать губы, будто приглашая его, подзывая ближе.  
Подойди. И к чёрту Вернера. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны, если мы останемся вдвоём с тобой.  
Он думал об этом тогда, но вряд ли бы решился произнести вслух. Он и не смог этого сделать, состроив недовольное лицо, стоило желанию исполниться. Как павлин распушает перья, желая похвастать перед остальными, так он старательно демонстрировал пренебрежение к другому человеку. Надеялся нелепым способом ещё сильнее привлечь его внимание к своей персоне.  
Вернувшись домой в компании отца, он практически моментально улетел в ванную комнату, закрылся там и просидел несколько минут на прохладном полу, обхватив голову руками и размышляя над тем, что произошло в ресторане. Тогда он тоже прикасался ладонью к стеклу, но видел в отражении не только себя, но и хама с английским акцентом, решившего почему-то, что его внимание Юргену должно польстить, пробудив прилив восторга. И прикосновения тоже.  
Юргену хотелось скривиться презрительно, оттолкнуть, расхохотаться, сказать, что это всё было глупой шуткой. Но ничего из задуманного в жизнь претворить не получалось. Он сходил с ума от мыслей о взгляде, готов был сдирать кожу живьём там, где её касались губы Ульриха, но вместо этого лишь рассеянно водил по ней ладонью, втирая память о прикосновениях. Он помнил, как трахался с Вернером, но без труда представлял ту же картину с участием Ульриха, и стоя под душем, окончательно избавившись от одежды, именно о последнем мечтал, лаская себя. В прошлом.  
Спустя десять лет собственного упрямства, он ощутил всё представленное в реальности.  
В настоящем губы горели от поцелуев, на шее вновь наливались багровые метки, а собственные стоны звучали в ушах, перебивая шум воды. Стоило обхватить себя руками, как под пальцами чудились бинты, прикосновение к которым отпечаталось на коже и в подсознании. Горячее дыхание продолжало ласкать шею.  
– Мой король, – прошептал Юрген, закрывая кран. – Я к вашим услугам, ваше величество. Ради вас я пойду на любые жертвы.  
Он знал, что это не просто слова. Он знал, что действительно пойдёт, не раздумывая, если Ульрих ему прикажет.  
На кухне царил форменный беспорядок, спровоцированный недавними незапланированными посиделками. Рекс, опираясь обеими лапами на столешницу, пожирал кусок пиццы, наплевав на соблюдение диеты, полностью состоящей из собачьего корма. Юрген стеганул его полотенцем, заметил обиженный взгляд, ответил взглядом хмурым.  
– Иди, – произнёс строго.  
Рекс гавкнул на него, но всё-таки удалился. Наверное, своим коротким высказыванием напомнил о недавнем посетителе, который внушал уважение и вообще был куда более ярко выраженным доминантом, нежели Юрген. Вот если бы тот человек приказал, Рекс бы сразу прислушался и не выказывал недовольства.  
Юрген бросил в кружку щепотку заварки, залил кипятком, опустился на стул и вытащил из коробки уцелевший кусок пиццы. Откусил немного, провёл пальцем по губе, стирая соус. Сразу же вспомнил о том, как на этом месте сидел Ульрих, поедал то же самое блюдо и пил кофе. Они только-только вернулись с прогулки, Рекс разделывался со своей порцией собачьего корма, гоняя миску по всей кухне, а Юрген старательно исполнял роль восхитительного домохозяина. Получалось так себе, поскольку вместо роскошного завтрака, приготовленного собственноручно, была лишь пицца из ресторана.  
Покончив с приготовлениями, он некоторое время простоял в отдалении, прислонившись боком к мойке, а потом всё-таки присел за стол, оказавшись напротив Ульриха. И это было как-то... немного неловко, странно, но приятно. Не атмосфера пафосного ресторана, не очередное светское или полусветское мероприятие с шампанским в бокалах. Не партия в покер с последующими странными условиями и даже не бутерброды, состряпанные на скорую руку, чтобы быть съеденными в тире, где вскоре будут выстрелы, запах пороха, а в перспективе и кровь.  
Этим утром вообще многое представало в ином свете.  
Ульрих, одетый в его толстовку и джинсы, тоже отличался от своего стандартного образа. Юрген с трудом подавил в себе желание потянуться и потрепать его по волосам. Это казалось предельно простым и вместе с тем невероятно сложным.  
– Ты смотришь на меня такими голодными глазами, что так и хочется тебя накормить, – заметил Ульрих, усмехнувшись.  
– Нет, я не голоден, – произнёс Юрген. – Просто размышляю.  
– О чём?  
– О том, насколько восхитительно ты смотришься на кухне моего дома.  
Ульрих не ответил, лишь приподнял уголок губ в подобии улыбки.  
– Утро давно не было настолько уютным, – продолжил Юрген, не дождавшись ответной реплики. – Ты врываешься сюда стремительно, находишь за считанные секунды общий язык с моим псом, который посторонних людей просто ненавидит. Надеваешь мои вещи, спишь на моих простынях...  
– Ем твою пиццу, – усмехнулся Ульрих.  
– Это не то.  
– Да? А мне казалось, что впишется.  
– Я подразумевал иные аспекты. Дело не в том, что мне жалко вещей. Или, что во мне просыпается ревность, свойственная собачникам. Вся суть заключена в словах: «Этот дом теперь пропитан тобой». Раньше можно было укрыться в этих стенах, отгородиться от происходящего за их пределами. Теперь не получится.  
Разумеется, Ульрих понял, о чём речь. Не мог не понять. Однако тему эту они больше не развивали, постаравшись перейти на нечто нейтральное. Юрген испытывал неловкость, и это было заметно. Он старался поскорее уйти из дома Ульриха, когда заночевал там. Теперь бежать оказалось просто некуда. Фактически, его припёрли к стенке, едва не раскрутив на признание о наличии определённых зависимостей и слабостей.  
Пока он держался на расстоянии от Ульриха, бороться с этой зависимостью было не в пример проще.  
Ныне болезнь стремительно прогрессировала.  
Подобрать курс лечения не представлялось возможным, поскольку его, в принципе, не существовало. Этим состоянием следовало переболеть, чтобы выработать иммунитет, иначе его перебороть не получалось.  
Сказать по секрету, и не хотелось.  
Юрген поглощал тесто, политое соусом и покрытое сырной корочкой, но вкуса практически не чувствовал.  
Мысли неизменно крутились вокруг утреннего инцидента, посиделок на кухне, прогулки по лесу.  
Рекс носился вокруг сопровождающих, нарезая круги, пытался подпрыгнуть и опереться лапами на плечо то одному, то другому. Ульрих, вопреки ожиданиям, не повышал тон и не приказывал прекратить, покорно принимая проявления внимания к своей персоне. Несколько раз Ульрих приседал на корточки и гладил Рекса по грубой шерсти, но слюнявить лицо не позволял. С ним Рекс себе ничего подобного и не позволял, словно чувствовал, когда можно демонстрировать чувства на полную катушку, а когда лучше притормозить, дабы не пробуждать гнев.  
Юргену в голову лезли неуместные мысли о том, что они могли бы жить счастливо вот так, вместе, все втроём. Он, Ульрих и их пёс. Подобие семьи, вязаные свитера по праздникам и вишнёвым джем фрау Штайн в красивых баночках, перевязанных яркими лентами. Преувеличенно красивые фрагменты совместного быта, которых в реальности могло и не случиться, но которым никто не запрещал существовать в пределах воображения. Пожалуй, мечты – это единственное, что ему оставалось.  
Погрузившись в них, он мог представить огромное количество разнообразных картин, но заставил себя пресечь полёт фантазии на начальной стадии, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.  
Пустые коробки отправились в мусорный пакет, чашки – в мойку, толстовка и джинсы – в стиральную машину. Туда же следовало отправить постельное бельё, но Юрген не торопился срывать его с кровати, комкать и зашвыривать подальше. Чтобы простыни пропитались одеколоном Ульриха, тому, наверное, следовало вылить на себя целый флакон, не меньше. Если этот аромат и остался здесь, то минимально, едва уловимо, на подушке. Большая часть давно выветрилась через распахнутое настежь окно.  
Окончательно разобравшись с бытовыми моментами, привлекавшими внимание, Юрген прихватил папку, привезённую из Мюнхена, устроился с ней в гостиной и попытался сосредоточиться на чтении. Теперь уже предстояло не поверхностное ознакомление, а изучение бумаг на должном уровне с последующими попытками использовать их себе во благо. Юрген понимал, что в руки ему попало настоящее сокровище. Стоит только правильно его применить, в наиболее подходящий для этого момент, и всё изменится разом. Особенно – налаженная жизнь Вернера. Уж она-то однозначно превратится в прах. Счастье, что Вернер не сумел добраться до них раньше Юргена. Счастье, что адвокат когда-то сумел их спрятать. Счастье, что они попали в руки Юргена прежде, чем наступил двадцать восьмой день его рождения. Кажется, именно этого Вернер опасался сильнее всего и не собирался позволять помощнику доживать до очередной важной даты.  
День рождения Юргена он собирался отметить с размахом, приурочив к нему игру. Недостаточно просто расстрелять неугодного человека на пороге его дома или же взорвать автомобиль. Нужно всенепременно сделать нечто масштабное, что надолго запомнится окружающим. Станет для них чем-то вроде урока на будущее. Посмотрят, учтут, какие перспективы открываются перед ними, если вдруг что...  
Белый король чувствовал, что трон под ним зашатался. Ножки оказались подпилены, и теперь готовы были окончательно низвергнуть его, лишив былого величия. Умирать в одиночестве Вернеру не хотелось. Он планировал утянуть за собой и чёрного короля, и ферзя, которого – вопреки всем шахматным правилам – можно было отнести к обоим наборам фигур.  
Вторым вопросом, не дающим Юргену покоя, оставалось ранение Ульриха. Он обратил на него внимание ночью, утром вновь провёл ладонью по бинтам, но развёрнутых комментариев по этому поводу не дождался. Ульрих продолжал настаивать на своём. То, что произошло, обошлось малой кровью, ничего не значит, потому не стоит делать на этом происшествии акценты. Вот если бы произошло что-то действительно серьёзное, тогда можно и разговор заводить. Но раз уж всё сложилось хорошо, стоит порадоваться благополучному разрешению ситуации и отпустить воспоминания о неприятном инциденте.  
Одна удачная попытка поставить себя на место Ульриха моментально разрешила противоречия. Страхи и сомнения не уничтожила, лишь позволила понять, почему он так старательно отнекивается и отмахивается от откровенного разговора. Он был не менее упрямым, нежели сам Юрген. Признавать собственные слабости не хотел, а ранение было как раз одним из доказательств уязвимости. Такой же человек, как множество других, и кровь в венах столь же красная, как у всех остальных. Окажись стрелок более метким или жертва менее осторожной, пролети пуля несколько левее, могла бы и не вскользь по руке пройти, а попасть напрямую в сердце.  
Подобные мысли никак нельзя было назвать воодушевляющими. Юрген знал, что в реальности никак не продемонстрирует истинные чувства, чтобы не прослыть глупой наседкой, что бегает, бестолково крича и размахивая крыльями. Ульриха это будет раздражать, как бесило бы его самого, махнись они местами и окажись это ранение на руке Юргена. Слова подобного толка могли расцениваться в качестве попытки унижения, а не проявления озабоченности чужой жизнью. Единственное, что оставалось – это безмолвное выражение эмоций, какие-то взгляды, жесты и прикосновения.  
Не имея возможности сказать, он пытался продемонстрировать своё отношение к происходящему через поступки. В общем, так себе получилось. Во время прогулки по лесу он обнял Ульриха, подойдя со спины, прижался лбом к плечу. Рот оставался безмолвным, будто его зашили крепкой ниткой, которую ничем не вспороть. Ни единого слова – негласная договорённость. Некоторое время они простояли в подобном положении, потом Ульрих потянул прядь рыжих волос, заставив обратить на себя внимание. Они заговорили о повседневных вещах. Наверное, так было правильнее и намного лучше, нежели истерика с показательными попытками заламывать руки и жаловаться на судьбу-злодейку.  
Круговорот мыслей не прекращался ни на мгновение. Они приходили одна за другой, раскладывая события последних недель по кадрам, будто снятые на киноплёнку в произвольном порядке, а теперь требующие монтажа, создания полноценного фильма. Юрген пытался их систематизировать, но постоянно натыкался на провисания, вспоминая о самом первом убийстве в этой цепочке.  
Он не сомневался, что заказчиком был Вернер, а в роли исполнителя выступал Кляйн, не отметал вариант с «Лорелей» в качестве ключевого пункта, где были разыграны ключи и брошен жребий. Однако никак не мог понять, какими методами на этот клуб вышел Штефан. Ладно, у Вернера в подмастерьях имелся Удо, именно он продемонстрировал Юргену скрытые ресурсы.  
Кто мог показать сайт Штефану?  
– А почему, собственно, только эта версия? – пробормотал задумчиво, натягивая рукава толстовки на кисти рук так, чтобы ногти вонзились не в кожу, а в ткань.  
Произнёс и мысленно несколько раз повторил этот же вопрос, после чего сорвался с места, желая, как можно быстрее добраться до ноутбука. Ему требовалось проверить возникшую догадку, которая окончательно избавила бы выдвинутую теорию от тёмных пятен.  
Часть, содержащая информацию об игре, давно превратилась в его мыслях в стройную аксиому, которую нереально перебить милыми жестами, показной заботой и словами о безграничном доверии.  
Часть с убитым журналистом выбивалась из общего строя, будто её наскоро белыми нитками пришили к общему делу. Так могло показаться прежде, но не теперь. Окажись подозрения верными, всё складывалось воедино.  
Юрген ощущал себя частью эксперимента, подопытной лабораторной мышью, которую выпустили по следу предшественницы, а она рада была повторить её путь. Точно так же оказалась в тупике, отказавшись принять официальную версию, состряпанную на скорую руку. Тем самым подточила легендарное доверие, о котором было столько разговоров.  
Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, он вбивал в поисковую систему знакомое имя. Но сказывалось общее возбуждение, запредельный выплеск адреналина в кровь. Пальцы били мимо клавиш, выходила какая-то каша. Юрген сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, а потом уверенно вбил требуемые данные. Чтобы найти эту информацию, не нужно было обладать великолепными познаниями в программировании, достаточно владеть простейшими навыками, доступными любому пользователю сети «Интернет».  
Интересовала Юргена информация о жизни Штефана Хайнца, и сейчас он получил её в полном объёме. Столько, сколько нужно для полного счастья, плюс ещё немного сверху. В сети этапы большого пути не были расписаны в подробностях, но и того, что имелось, Юргену вполне хватило, чтобы сопоставить одно с другим.  
Карьера Штефана пошла в гору не так давно. Долгое время он оставался в тени более пробивных и успешных, писал статьи, способные спровоцировать не яркое пламя, а разве что пару искр высечь. Но несколько лет назад наступил переломный период, и от тихого, скромного журналиста, которого более расторопные коллеги забивали, оттесняя на множество позиций назад, не осталось ничего. Штефан преобразился до неузнаваемости, продемонстрировал восхитительную хватку и в кратчайшие сроки взлетел наверх.  
Громкие дела, которые он публично препарировал, раскладывая всё на составные части, взрывали общество раз за разом. Мало кто знал, какими способами этот человек добывает информацию. Он не чурался грязных методов, но все фото и видеоматериалы, представленные им на рассмотрение, неизменно оказывались реальными, а не фальсифицированными. Никто не мог понять, как это получилось, но тихоня внезапно обнаружил золотую жилу, состоящую целиком и полностью из компромата.  
Список имён людей, засветившихся в скандалах, открытых миру Штефаном, поражал и заставлял проникаться к столь дотошному профессионалу уважением. Если бы не одно «но», перечеркнувшее для Юргена все заслуги Штефана жирной чёрной линией.  
Теперь он, наконец, понял, какой сценарий был положен в основу. А ещё, почему в списке пешек оказался Вольфганг Штольц, казалось бы, не имевший никакого отношения к Вернеру и когорте его «нужных» людей.  
Проедавший окружающим мозг своими тирадами о преданности делу и лидеру, Вернер сам был не прочь повести двойную игру. Особенно активно эта система действовала в отношении Юргена. Юрген не собирался бросаться громкими словами, заявляя, что Вернер его боится и мочится от ужаса в штаны, стоит только заикнуться о возможных перспективах, но некоторые опасения у того всё-таки были. Официально числясь на должности пресс-секретаря, Юрген умудрился обрасти немалым количеством нужных связей и получить достаточное влияние. Вернер это видел и хотя открыто ничего не говорил, всё-таки не хотел уступать своё кресло постороннему человеку. Ради достижения цели Вернер шёл по головам и плыл по крови.  
С чего бы ему отступать от привычной схемы теперь? Да никогда и ни за что.  
В этом они были похожи. Юрген хранил множество секретов от Вернера. Вернер тоже откровенничал с осторожностью, всё это время занимаясь подготовкой запасного аэродрома. Криком отчаяния с его стороны стало сотрудничество с Кукловодом. Несколько первых жертв были отданы ему на растерзание исключительно ради поддержания кровавой легенды об игре. Основной целью оставались чёрный король и его ферзь.  
Предыдущие убийства, как разминка, если проводить параллель с физическими упражнениями, перед основной игрой. Или же, как аперитив, первое и второе блюда, поданные на стол. В случае обращения к таким ассоциациям, Юргену и Ульриху предписывалось стать десертом на пиру умалишённых уродов.  
Заполучив в подчинённые Кукловода, Вернер окончательно поверил в собственную непобедимость. И Юрген был склонен думать, что именно в этом заключается основной промах. Сам он не вынашивал планов, в которых красной строкой проходил пункт о попытке перехватить исполнителя, предложив сумму более интригующую, нежели та, что была заплачена Вернером. Это с самого начала представлялось ему бессмысленной тратой времени и денег. Раз уж Отто и Вернер так спелись и находятся на одной волне, то пусть и подохнут вместе. Друг без друга им явно будет скучно.  
Да, Отто отличался немалой тягой к садизму. Да, он производил впечатление сумасшедшего существа, повёрнутого на жестокости и крови. Тем не менее, эти странные пристрастия не делали его неуязвимым.  
Ударив его со всей силы, можно было услышать такой же хруст костей, а, выстрелив, увидеть такую же кровь, вытекающую из раны.  
Они все имели полное право – а кто запретит, собственно? – мнить о себе многое и гордо вскидывать голову, но перед оружием все становились одинаковыми. Здесь всё зависело даже не от физической силы, а от удачливости и манёвренности.  
Фотографии, конечно, производили впечатление и по психике били неслабо. Но сейчас Юрген привык. Или смирился. Пугать снимки его перестали, зато породили уверенность, что очередным экспонатом он не станет. Он будет бороться до самого конца, а там уж действительно, пусть победит сильнейший.


	19. 19.

В плане того, кто станет следующей жертвой, у Юргена не возникало ни малейших сомнений. Нечто подобное он предрекал задолго до момента, как его предположения обернулись реальностью. Фактически, Юрген просчитывал тактические ходы Вернера наперёд. Потому он нисколько не удивился, поняв, от кого избавились теперь.  
В этот вечер ему довелось пересечься с Вернером. Они снова разговаривали об игре. Эмоции Юргена слегка улеглись, а потому он в очередной раз надел маску покорности и преданности, отказавшись от демонстрации истинных чувств.  
Вернер выглядел озадаченным, постоянно прикладывался к стакану, несколько раз начинал продвигать в массы одухотворённые речи, желая достучаться до сознания работника. Юрген традиционно разгрызал льдинки, попутно разглядывая манжеты на своей джинсовой куртке. Наверное, впервые за долгое время он приехал к Вернеру не при полном параде.  
Форма одежды свободная, отношения на грани фамильярности.  
Вернер говорил о том, что его люди ищут Кукловода, но «гад хорошо прячется».  
«Ага, – хотелось сказать Юргену, лениво откинувшись на спинку кресла и приняв какую-нибудь красивую позу, достойную гениальных сыщиков, пришедших из литературы и кинематографа. – Под твоим крылом».  
Если раньше их разговоры напоминали талантливые постановки, то нынешний обмен мнениями больше походил на очень дешёвый фарс театральной труппы, что находится на грани разорения. Вернер, выступая в качестве директора, не мог понять – делал вид, само собой, – почему актёров так старательно выкашивает очередная эпидемия, а декорации рушатся. Человек, не знающий Вернера, вполне мог попасться на удочку.  
Юрген не верил ни единому слову.  
А Вернер старательно подталкивал его к определённому решению, которое заранее определил, как единственное верное. Он хотел, чтобы Юрген увидел виновного в Ульрихе, списал все преступления на него, официально это подтвердил и позволил начать военные действия, направленные на уничтожение конкурента. Юрген задачу-минимум, на него возложенную, в жизнь не претворил. Его унесло в сторону от финала, прописанного в сценарии, теперь шла сплошная импровизация.  
Вообще-то заподозрить Ульриха было проще простого. Несмотря на то, что игра представляла собой шахматную доску, фигур на ней было не особенно много, большинство так и вовсе в тени. Известны отдельные личности, чей статус раскрывается после убийства. В стане Ульриха пострадавших не наблюдалось. Все погибшие так или иначе контактировали с Вернером, а, значит, числились в его армии. Вольфганг, Лотар, Штефан.  
Моментами Юргену становилось до зуда на кончиках пальцев интересно, кто теперь носит звание ферзя в белой армии. Вопрос оставался открытым, но вместе с тем ответ напрашивался сам собой. Раз уж так сложились обстоятельства, и Ульрих выбрал его в качестве своего помощника, Вернеру содействует Отто. Именно он и находится на позиции ферзя. Представить в этой роли кого-то постороннего не получалось. Слишком мелко летали. Даже начальник охраны Вернера не играл такой роли, как Кукловод, наделённый неограниченными полномочиями.  
– Когда же ты решишь нанести удар по клетке с ферзем, старая блядь? – протянул задумчиво, вглядываясь в темноту.  
Юрген чувствовал себя так, словно оказался в комнате страха. Не той, что забита под завязку гипсовыми муляжами, раскрашенными фосфорными красками, и потому способна провоцировать лишь смех, а более серьёзной вариации. Он внимательно осматривался по сторонам, когда приходилось вливаться в общий поток машин и время от времени притормаживать. Ему не мерещились маньяки с ножами, сидящие под каждым кустом, но и ощущения, что он находится в полной безопасности, тоже не возникало.  
Телефон, брошенный на пассажирское сидение, запищал, оповещая о принятии нового сообщения электронной почты. В строке отправителя значилось знакомое имя. Юрген почувствовал, как внутри разворачивался уже знакомый холод. Это не пугало, скорее, успокаивало. Победа эмоций не сулила ничего хорошего. Следовало держать себя под контролем, не делая лишних движений и не впадая в панику.  
Юрген открыл письмо, подсознательно ожидая увидеть там очередное творение.  
И не ошибся.  
Отказав ему в возможности доступа к галерее на сайте игры, организаторы трогательно заботились о том, чтобы он всегда оставался в курсе событий и получал уведомления о переменах практически сразу. Юрген притормозил, в очередной раз подстраиваясь под других водителей, чтобы ненароком не спровоцировать аварию, и щёлкнул по ссылке, намереваясь скачать прикреплённое изображение.  
Подгружалось оно медленно. То ли качество было завидное, то ли интернет не особо шустрый.  
Кукловод, несомненно, старался поразить зрителя в самое сердце, поскольку с каждым разом его изощрения становились всё более кровавыми. Простой выстрел в голову, унесший жизнь Штефана Хайнца, казался в сравнении с последующими деяниями милым развлечением.  
Начав с малого, теперь Отто всё ближе подбирался к своим любимым методам устранения людей. Ему нравилось потрошить их, чувствуя, как кровь омывает руки. Наверное, когда была возможность, он не брезговал и по живому резать, упиваясь симфонией, составленной из криков боли, ужаса и отчаяния. Чаще его жертвы оказывались обдолбанными в хлам и радовать проявлением животного страха не могли.  
Проваливаясь в лабиринты разума, они видели красочные сны. Им не суждено было проснуться.  
Изощряясь и экспериментируя в выборе деталей, создающих необходимый колорит, Кукловод совершенно не заморачивался с местом преступления. Почему-то смерть Удо представлялась Юргену в ином цвете, в ином антураже. Он вспоминал об одной из наиболее ярко проявленных страстей программиста и видел его повешенным в каком-нибудь магазине сладостей.  
Отто прикончил Шеффера в квартире богемного района, фактически на рабочем месте. Там, где буквально несколько недель назад, Удо продемонстрировал Юргену тематический сайт, поведал об игре и попытался развести на откровенный разговор, который завял в самом начале, оборвавшись истерическим смешком. Юрген подсознательно чувствовал, что Удо, несмотря на его показное дружелюбие, не такой уж простой человек. Изворотливый и скользкий, Удо производил противоречивое впечатление.  
В тот день Юрген окончательно утвердился во мнении: доверять людям, приближенным к Вернеру, не стоит. Он и Вернер не одно и то же. Формулировка «преданы Вернеру» не равнозначна определению «преданы ему».  
В команде Вернера многие любили бросаться громкими словами, вдохновившись примером лидера. Но если они делали это с истинной убеждённостью, то Вернер только пускал пыль в глаза, прикидывая, кого можно убрать с доски следующим. Сейчас, вспоминая шахматные партии, проведённые вместе с Вернером, Юрген усмехался. Моментами ловил себя на крамольной мысли, что они никогда не доигрывали до финала по той простой причине, что Вернер сам ничего не умел. Очередная попытка создать имидж интеллектуала с помощью проявления интереса к подобным играм, а на деле – мистификация. Как и всё, что делал Вернер. Любил, дружил, помогал... Ни одно из его чувств, кроме тотальной ненависти, не было настоящим.  
Вспоминая события десятилетней давности, Юрген цеплялся за один противоречивый эпизод, приписанный к периоду депрессии, порождённой «самоубийством» отца. Тогда деловая хватка спала беспробудным сном. Да что там хватка? Тогда все его чувства впали в летаргию, кроме потребности ощутить нужность хоть кому-то. Но лучше бы именно эта потребность сдохла и больше никогда о себе не напоминала, поскольку удовлетворять её никто не торопился. От этого становилось ещё хуже. Ни Мария, ни Хайди, ни Вернер не спешили на помощь к медленно сходившему с ума подростку.  
Единственным, что отвлекало его от окончательного погружения в безумие, оставались сообщения, которыми можно было обмениваться, не вставая с места. Лежать, закутавшись в одеяло, и набирать короткие предложения. Звонить он не пытался, собеседник поддерживал это решение, не терроризируя звуками своего голоса. Так было проще обоим. Даже провокационные темы, со временем просочившиеся в их общение, воспринимались на уровень ниже, нежели при разговорах тет-а-тет. Барьеры покрывались трещинами и рассыпались в прах. Стоило начать с нейтрального материала, чтобы со временем перейти к чему-то более откровенному.  
_Расскажи мне о своём Лондоне? Как ты жил там? Что видел? Куда ещё ездил?_  
 _Напомни о студенческих попойках, после которых дурно было и тебе, и всем твоим знакомым._  
 _Опиши ещё раз ту красноволосую девчонку, ответственную за первый в твоей жизни опыт орального секса. Тебе понравилось?_  
 _Почему спрашиваю? Просто интересно._  
 _Взамен? Я расскажу тебе о своём Лондоне._  
 _Нет, упоминания Вернера там не будет. Выдыхай._  
Они могли обходиться только перепиской, не настаивая на встречах, но её катастрофически не хватало. Слишком мало слов, обезличенность, неполный набор эмоций. Юргену хотелось смотреть в лицо собеседника, повествующего об определённых сторонах своей жизни, видеть, какие чувства преобладают в момент рассказа о том или ином человеке. Предложить пересечься где-то за пределами дома он не отважился.  
Впрочем, на подобный поступок решился Ульрих.  
«Отстань, у меня не тот период в жизни, когда хочется ходить на свидания», писал Юрген, втайне думая, что ведёт себя, как форменный придурок, получая желаемое, но тут же отталкивая протянутую руку.  
«Это не свидания», резонно замечал Ульрих.  
Эти прогулки, больше всего походившие на сеансы непрофессиональной психотерапии, правда, сложно было назвать свиданиями. Во время таких встреч интимные подробности жизни друг друга они не затрагивали. Романтичных настроений в разговорах не проскальзывало. Однажды пообещав, Ульрих не стремился при каждом новом столкновении напомнить о своих планах. Настроение собеседника он чувствовал на «отлично», не лез с какими-то глупыми заявлениями о чувствах, предпочитая нейтральные темы в общении.  
Их встречи были ознаменованы звучанием «Reise, Reise», «Seelenschmerz», «Kopfschuss» и «Defekt», доносившихся из наушников. Всё теми же, вязаными колючими перчатками, хрустом заиндевевших листьев, попавших под ботинки с тяжёлой подошвой, и бесконечными прогулками по Трептов-парку. А ещё Юргену в память врезались собственные очки в ярко-зелёной оправе, которые, наверное, у большинства людей, идущих навстречу, провоцировали диссонанс в мозгу.  
И сахарная вата вместо сигарет. Он наматывал тонкие липкие нити на палец, вновь разматывал, жевал с преувеличенно задумчивым видом. Ульрих шёл рядом, сунув руки в карманы. В укороченном пальто с высоким воротником, без шапки. Головные уборы он не носил из принципа.  
От английского акцента Ульрих избавился довольно быстро, теперь его произношение не коробило. Голос успокаивал. Ульрих говорил что-то о Шпрее, о саде подсолнечников и роз на двадцать пять тысяч кустов, о советском военном мемориале. Ульрих говорил много и долго, но это не было нудным перечислением общеизвестных фактов. Он, в отличие от членов семьи Браун, действительно пытался хоть как-то заинтересовать Юргена, втянуть его в разговор, чтобы их общение не выглядело монологом перед лицом молчаливого зрителя. Надо сказать, со временем он добился успехов в своих стремлениях. И в данную минуту Юрген это признавал. Прежде готов был с пеной у рта доказывать, что заслуги Ульриха в его пробуждении ото сна вовсе нет.  
Сразу после того, как он выбрался из ледяного кокона, Вернер снова позвал к себе и положил на стол какие-то документы. Юрген мог с уверенностью сказать, что там был указан возраст, к которому он ныне стремительно приближался, но тогда не придал этому никакого значения, просто подписал документ там, где ему показали. Он толком-то и не читал ничего. Идиот.  
А Вернер пел елейным голосом, что это забота о будущем. И когда Юргену исполнится двадцать восемь – такой возрастной порог проставил в завещании отец, – он станет полноправным владельцем того, что прежде принадлежало Фридриху. Может, там действительно были прописаны подобные пункты, но всё меркло перед строками, на которые Юрген прежде не обратил внимания. Теперь только о них и думал, поскольку в них заключалась суть того соглашения.  
Вновь вливаясь в поток машин, Юрген тяжело выдохнул. Что ж... От своих традиций Кукловод практически не отступал, может, совсем чуть-чуть. Крылатой фразы, которая подошла бы программисту, он подобрать не сумел, потому на лбу у Удо красовалась надпись, выполненная всё в той же каллиграфической манере, что и прежние послания, состоящая всего из одного слова.  
Delete.  
На стене, за его спиной примостилось развёрнутое сообщение.  
_Error. 404 Not found. 502 Bad gateway._  
Самого Шеффера опутали проводами. Руки завели за спину и, вероятно, запястья тоже соединили с помощью провода. Грудную клетку располосовали; на месте сердца зияла дыра. Торчали желтоватые кости, свежая кровь заливала ткань. Сердце, впрочем, в качестве сувенира пока унесено с места преступления не было. Оно лежало на клавиатуре. Флэшка, торчащая из него, спровоцировала у Юргена рвотный позыв. Он многое мог воспринять, как элемент повседневности, но только не подобные изощрения, больше подходившие под определение извращения.  
Неизвестно, что хотел этим сказать Кукловод, но на ум приходили только два варианта. Попытка изобразить этакий повреждённый винчестер или испорченную материнскую плату.  
Вспомнив, что компьютером в человеческом теле принято называть мозг, Юрген с трудом сглотнул. Фотография всё-таки произвела впечатление; слюна показалась солёной, будто с примесью крови. Будь вместо сердца на клавиатуре мозги, он не отделался бы подобной реакцией. Его бы скрутило и вывернуло наизнанку однозначно. А так лишь появилась лёгкая дрожь в руках, да ком застрял в горле.  
Юрген удалил изображение и отшвырнул телефон подальше, но совершенно отделаться от мыслей о сумасшедшем художнике, черпающем вдохновение в смерти, не получилось. Стоило проехать ещё немного, и телефон зазвонил. На дисплее отобразился незнакомый номер, и Юрген ответил с твёрдой уверенностью, что сегодня впервые услышит голос Кукловода.  
– Добрый вечер, – произнёс тихо, но вполне уверенно, не демонстрируя откровенную трусость.  
– Как всегда, сама безупречность, – ответил невидимый собеседник.  
Юрген свернул с дороги, останавливая машину. Перед глазами пронеслись сцена из кафе и разговор с Алексом, описывающим потенциального убийцу Штефана. Модная стрижка, длинная светлая чёлка и глаза, похожие на кубики льда, лишь немного подкрашенные зеленоватым колером. Слишком мало цвета на большое количество воды.  
Если Алексу похожими на льдинки представлялись глаза постояльца гостиницы, то Юрген подобным образом мог охарактеризовать тональность, в которой разговаривал Кукловод. Его голос звенел, напоминал нечто холодное, острое. Не аккуратные кубики из формочек, а обломки льда на поверхности озера. Острые края, с которыми не хочется соприкасаться.  
– Герр Вельдман решил осчастливить меня своим вниманием, – протянул Юрген, проводя пальцами по штанине. – Или вы предпочитаете имя, данное при рождении, герр Кляйн? А, может, в приоритете прозвище, которым вас наделили спецслужбы? Впрочем, какая разница. Кем вас не назови, а суть останется прежняя.  
– И что это за суть? – поинтересовался Отто, не опровергая догадки относительно личности.  
Тут Юрген не удивлялся. Какие могли быть сомнения? Он был уверен на двести процентов, что голос принадлежит Кукловоду. Сколько верёвке не виться, а рано или поздно обнаружишь конец. Отто резал людей ради отвлечения внимания, стараясь запутать, уничтожить возникшие подозрения. Но не получилось. Юрген давно догадался на кого нацелился этот серийный убийца, не знающий значения слова «стоп», а впадающий во всё больший экстаз с каждой новой жертвой.  
– Эстетствующий убийца, помешанный на сочетании красоты и крови. Садист, извращенец и просто моральный урод. Талантливый головорез, обожающий деньги и мёртвые тела. Надеюсь, что их только фотографируете, герр Кляйн, иначе в вашем деле появятся новые факты, провоцирующие ещё большее отторжение к далеко не скромной персоне.  
– Рыжая шлюха, неплохо скрывающаяся под маской интеллигентного мужчины, пытается призвать меня к праведной жизни? Давно я так не смеялся.  
– Мне почти стыдно за своё поведение, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Можно сказать, нахожусь на грани отчаяния. Сейчас ваше замечание продерёт мою душу до основания, я разрыдаюсь и отправлюсь напиваться до посинения в какой-нибудь захолустный бар. В надежде избавиться от дум тяжёлых. Спасёте? А если серьёзно, то до тех пор, пока я выполняю поручения своего начальства, и к моим действиям невозможно придраться, моральный облик никого особо волновать не должен. Замечу, что не изображаю дикую страсть на каждом углу с первым встречным. Моя личная жизнь в большей степени скрыта от посторонних глаз, так что замечание неактуально.  
– Выполняешь поручения начальства? Отсосы его конкуренту, надо полагать, тоже входят в обязательную программу?  
– Вы блюдёте честь всех и каждого? Или есть особые предпочтения?  
– Только тех, кто должен стать экспонатом моей персональной фотовыставки.  
– Заманчивое предложение, герр Кляйн. Но я не фотогеничен, потому вынужден отказаться. Увы.  
– Смерть преображает.  
– Да. И говорят, что она людей не красит. Хотя, было бы интересно узнать, какими декорациями вы планировали окружить меня. Если у вас кризис идей, то могу подкинуть несколько вариантов. Шикарное место для показательной казни – мост шпионов. Представляю, как обрадуются собачники, прогуливающиеся поблизости, когда увидят тело, висящее на этом мосту. Вот с надписью проблемы. Ничего на ум не приходит. Разве что «Нельзя усидеть на двух стульях». Не звучит, как считаете?  
– А ты болтливый. Мне казалось, что люди подобного положения обычно на слова не особо расщедриваются. Предпочитают слушать, а не исполнять партию первой скрипки, заражая всех идеями.  
– У меня язык хорошо подвешен, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Очень хорошо. Так что мнение обо мне сформировалось ошибочное.  
– Я уже понял, – произнёс Отто и сбросил звонок, не собираясь продолжать общение.  
Юрген пристально смотрел на экран смартфона, ничего особо не ожидая. Прикидывал, что делать в дальнейшем, размышлял над словами, произнесёнными Кукловодом. Неизвестно, нарочно тот проговорился или случайно, но теперь Юрген окончательно убедился: Вернер знает, с кем он периодически пересекается не только для обсуждения деловых вопросов, но и просто так, для души.  
Не прекращал думать об этом и по возвращении домой. Бросив пистолет на кровать, опустился на пол и несколько минут просто пристально смотрел на него. Мог ли пистолет спасти его от покушения на жизнь со стороны такого человека, как Кукловод? Лотар Райнер не одно десятилетие проработал в полиции, но навыки, полученные за время службы, ему не помогли. Прирезали его столь же стремительно, как тех мальчиков-девочек, что торговали телом на улицах Нью-Йорка, а потом напоролись случайно на Кляйна, озабоченного поиском острых ощущений и озадаченного идеями чистоты тел и душ.  
Ладонь скользила по простыням, не решаясь преодолеть последний рубеж и прикоснуться к пистолету. Спустя определённое количество времени, Юрген всё же потянулся, взял пистолет в руку, пристально на него посмотрел. Прицелился и направил дуло в сторону двери. Она была распахнута настежь и наталкивала на мысли о тёмном коридоре полном опасностей. Во всяком случае, Юрген не сомневался, что Отто может в любой момент появиться на пороге его дома, преисполненный вдохновения, руководствуясь желанием создать очередной шедевр для коллекции. Реально, в любой. Хоть днём, хоть ночью. Будучи профессионалом экстра-класса, проберётся в дом за считанные секунды, не привлекая внимания к своей персоне, а потом примется за работу. Несколько минут, чтобы накинуть на шею удавку. Или того проще... Никаких удавок, никакой поножовщины. Просто придёт сюда в отсутствие хозяина, перешерстит содержимое холодильника. Снотворное, введённое в упаковку сока через фольгу под крышкой, а, может, тот же самый препарат, подмешанный в открытую бутылку с водой. Всё просто, если знаешь способы. Хозяин возвращается домой, наливает себе немного прохладного напитка, ничего не подозревая. Может, лишь посетует на вкус, подумает, что продукт начал портиться, оттого немного горчит. А через некоторое время благополучно отчалит в мир снов. Тогда-то за него и примется Кукловод.  
Руки тряслись от напряжения. Это не особо воодушевляло. Юрген помнил наставления отца, повторявшего с завидным постоянством, что, взявшись за оружие, стоит попрощаться с нервозностью. Иначе попытка провалится ещё на стадии планирования. Успокойся, вдохни, выдохни, восстанови дыхание, возьми пистолет в руку. Целься. Стреляй!  
Цокот когтей заставил его выдохнуть и опустить руку, державшую пистолет. Как и следовало ожидать, в спальню сунулся Рекс, некоторое время потоптался перед дверью, потом рискнул войти. Наверное, до сих пор помнил, как она захлопнулась у него перед носом, а вместо хозяина, обычно позволявшего ему приходить и занимать вторую половину кровати, ответил другой человек. Ответил приказным голосом, который невозможно было проигнорировать.  
– Иди сюда, псина, – махнул рукой Юрген и прижался щекой к простыням.  
Они были прохладными, пахли кондиционером для белья.  
Юрген ощущал смертельную усталость, но после разговора уснуть не представлялось возможным. Хотелось поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями, но только список подходящих для этого кандидатур вновь пустовал. Ни понимающих родителей, ни работодателя, способного оказать содействие. Ульрих... Да, Ульрих, конечно, хороший вариант, но только перспектива бросаться к нему с жалобами представлялась не менее унизительной, нежели та, что предполагала рассказ о получении ранения. Ульрих не говорил, кто и когда умудрился его подстрелить, Юрген не собирался капать ему на мозги своими переживаниями и бежать сразу же с криком: «Помоги мне!». Пока у него была возможность справиться со всем самостоятельно...  
А была ли?  
Он этого не знал, просто предполагал и пытался просчитать процент успеха.  
Рекс вытянулся вдоль кровати, предварительно положив на пол поводок. Намекал таким образом, что пора бы выбраться на прогулку. Юрген это и без напоминаний не упускал из вида, просто никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о разговоре с Кляйном. Внутри что-то противно мелко-мелко дрожало. Кажется, это была трусливая душа, которую не особо вдохновляли вид пистолета и знание о пятнадцати пулях, готовых в любой момент превратить противника в решето, оставив раны на его теле.  
– Сейчас хорошо было бы надраться до встречи с зелёными человечками, – произнёс Юрген, ложась напротив Рекса и проводя ладонью по шерсти, неторопливо поглаживая, чувствуя каждый волосок. – Но я не пью много. Из принципа. Потому, друг, приходится сидеть здесь и внутренне дрожать вместо того, чтобы лакать виски и считать, что жизнь прекрасна.  
У Рекса были понимающие, удивительно человеческие карие глаза. Разговаривая с ним, Юрген не сомневался, что его услышали и как-то по-своему, по-собачьи, пожалели, посочувствовали. Пёс был для него не менее, а то и более желанным собеседником, нежели большинство людей, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться в повседневной жизни. Он помнил, как впервые увидел Рекса на дороге и не смог проехать мимо. Выхаживал его, таскал к ветеринару, скупал пачками витамины, игрушки, корма, которые могли понравиться щенку. С появлением Рекса в жизни Юргена начался новый период. Некогда было скучать и предаваться меланхолии. Некогда было жалеть себя, поскольку новый сожитель занимал всё свободное время. Погрызенные провода, царапины на паркете, укушенные посетители. Много всего было в их жизни.  
Сейчас Юрген особенно остро ощутил, насколько привязан к собаке. Продолжая развивать тему вечернего разговора, думал он лишь о том, что будет с Рексом, если его не станет? В качестве нового владельца Юрген видел только одного человека и не сомневался, что при случае они обязательно поладят. Однажды уже доказали, что способны работать в тандеме. Даже лучше, чем с ним.  
Рекс лизнул его ладонь, и Юрген улыбнулся.  
– Пойдём на прогулку. Если так хочется, не буду тебя томить.  
Щёлкнул карабин поводка. Юрген несколько минут пристально смотрел на пистолет, потом всё же решил спрятать его, а телефон традиционно прихватил. Стоило открыть список вызовов, и взгляд сразу же цеплялся за первый номер, накрывало воспоминаниями, тошнотой, отвращением. Обычно избавиться от такого состояния помогали прогулки на свежем воздухе. Но сегодня они оказались бессильны. Голос, похожий на хрупкий лёд, никак не шёл из головы, звучал где-то совсем близко, словно Отто стоял за спиной и нашёптывал на ухо планы по превращению очередной жертвы в труп, напудренный и расписанный кровавыми татуировками.  
Лес, в котором прежде каждый куст, каждое дерево были исследованы вдоль и поперёк благодаря неугомонному Рексу, представлялся мрачным царством, наполненным опасными сюрпризами. Юрген накинул на голову капюшон и закусил губу. Мысль о том, чтобы отправиться в лес с пистолетом уже не казалась такой абсурдной, как в первый момент, когда он только разглядывал привычное оружие в стенах спальни и целился в невидимого собеседника.  
Мнительность побила все рекорды, которые только были возможны, а мозг обрабатывал информацию с повышенной скоростью, припоминая всё, что показалось подозрительным в этот вечер. Юрген старался вспомнить всех, кого видел в этот вечер, по дороге к лесу. На пути встречались, как пожилые пары, так и компании молодых людей, не школьников и студентов, но и тех, кого принято именовать представителями среднего возраста. В эту категорию Юрген записывал многих, начиная со своих сверстников, заканчивая людьми немного за сорок. Он не имел возможности заглянуть в лицо каждому встречному, посмотреть, на каких машинах они приехали, куда направились. Он просто шёл по улице, ощущая биение сердца где-то в горле, опускал глаза вниз, время от времени смотрел по сторонам, стараясь найти вещи, способные показаться ему подозрительными. Ему хотелось, чтобы район опустел, но вместе с тем становилось страшно, что при таком раскладе придётся остаться один на один с Кукловодом.  
Юрген не мог поручиться наверняка, что тот разгуливает поблизости, но что-то внутри продолжало подрагивать и болезненно пульсировать. И здесь уже можно было не искать наиболее подходящие определения, а с уверенностью говорить, что это состояние не просто страха, а настоящей паники, граничащей с паранойей. Достаточно одного телефонного звонка, чтобы между убийцей и потенциальной жертвой протянулась особая связь. Не тонкая нитка, которую реально разорвать взмахом руки, а прочный канат, от которого даже при наличии немалой физической силы не избавиться в одночасье.  
Юрген чувствовал себя участником сюрреалистического фильма, где сон и явь смешивались между собой в настолько неправильных пропорциях, что на выходе получалось нечто неудобоваримое, совершенно не желающее укладываться в голове. Цветовая гамма, в которой происходящее было выдержано, оптимизма не внушала. Основу составляли два цвета монохрома, серые оттенки с яркими мазками красного, оставленными в самых неподходящих местах.  
Осматриваясь по сторонам, Юрген временами как будто видел наполовину размытый силуэт, который, спустя мгновение, растворялся и исчезал, чтобы появиться на новом месте. Это отдавало полным бредом, но Юрген чувствовал постороннее присутствие и не сомневался, что его сопровождает в прогулке по ночному лесу определённый человек. Тот самый, что позвонил несколько часов назад, вежливо предупреждая о собственных планах на жизнь Юргена.  
Нападать из-за угла могли многие, а открыто только те, кто не сомневался в собственных способностях и умениях. Отто гордился полученными навыками и не собирался скрывать, что делает, как делает и почему. Он воспринимал процесс убийства, как игру. Убивал играючи, не пытался уничтожать следы своего преступления. Нарочно оставлял подсказки или орудия преступления рядом с трупами. Смеялся над правосудием. Не просто смеялся, в голос хохотал.  
Перспективы оказаться за решёткой его не страшили. Однажды уже побывал там, благополучно сбежал, выкроил новое лицо, принял очередное имя и продолжил резать людей. Да и не прекращал, если уж на то пошло. Вместо бурного потока по полу тюрьмы пролился тонкий ручеёк – кровь охранника, чью форму Отто позаимствовал, бросив робу заключённого на пол и, оставив послание относительно того, где он видел это правосудие и всех законников вместе взятых.  
Юрген против продуманного маньяка, косившего людей пачками, ничего не стоил. Пистолет мог бы дать ему преимущество, но не настолько большое, чтобы увериться в собственной непобедимости. Особенно при условии, что в качестве противника выступает тот, кого человеком сложно назвать. Скорее живая машина для убийств, которой ничего не нужно, кроме очередной жертвы, агонизирующей у него на руках.  
В отдалении завыл Рекс. И Юрген, повернувшись, стремительно зашагал туда, где находился пёс. Он не до конца понимал, что могло спровоцировать подобную истерику, но подозревал, что, будь это Кукловод, уже через пару секунд после начала «концерта» Рекса заткнули бы насильно, применив оружие. Однако он не затихал ни на мгновение, продолжая выть так, словно созывал все потусторонние силы на совет, с успехом заменяя старейшину в лице волка-оборотня.  
Рекс появился из-за кустов и, воздев морду к небу, вновь затянул привычную песню.  
– Какого хрена? – прошипел Юрген, останавливаясь. – Быстро тащись сюда, псина.  
Рекс не послушался. Он продолжал сидеть, будто изваяние из камня. Не выл, но и двигаться не собирался. Явно хотел, чтобы Юрген подошёл к нему.  
Юрген чувствовал: ему не понравится то, что он увидит. Стоило сделать шаг, как Рекс тут же сорвался с места и вновь скрылся в кустах. Юрген последовал за ним. Сухие ветки хрустели под ногами, нагнетая нервозность. Не оставляло ощущение, что каждый шаг, сопровождаемый этим хрустом и треском, привлекает внимание Кукловода, позволяя тому максимально ориентироваться на местности и без труда обнаруживать местоположение очередной жертвы. Рекс бежал впереди и не думал останавливаться. Юргену приходилось соответствовать, чтобы не отстать и не остаться в гордом одиночестве посреди мрачного леса.  
Они двигались обратно, дорога вела по направлению к выходу из леса, ближе к дому. Но это не обнадёживало. Кукловод вполне мог оказаться в доме, поджидая, пока полуночники вернутся с прогулки. Как только они окажутся в прихожей, а дверь захлопнется, поднимется занавес, и начнётся кровавое представление.  
Судя по всему, первый акт уже состоялся и имел успех у единственного зрителя. Результат его теперь был предложен относительно широкой публике.  
Достав из кармана телефон, Юрген включил подсветку и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к дереву, рядом с которым остановился Рекс. Говоря откровенно, Юрген уже сейчас понимал, что именно его там ожидает. Единственное, что оставалось для него загадкой – личность очередной жертвы. Все, кто в той или иной степени были связаны с клубом «Лорелей» и созданием сайта игры, уже успели засветиться в фотовыставке Кляйна. Оставались лишь Вернер, Ульрих, Юрген и сам Кукловод. Но вряд ли последний, пообещав расправу над Юргеном, стал бы устраивать показательное самоубийство рядом с его домом.  
В воздухе отчётливо пахло солью и железом.  
Тело лежало на земле, на месте шеи красовалась кровавая улыбка. Видимо, Отто принял к сведению слова Юргена и решил оправдать звание головореза, полоснув ножом по шее очередной жертвы.  
Мужчину, попавшего в руки Кукловода, Юрген видел впервые. Его лицо не казалось даже смутно знакомым. Одежда тоже никак его не определяла. Не униформа и не деловой костюм. Обычные рубашка, джинсы и толстовка.  
Лезть в карманы, чтобы найти документы или какие-нибудь визитки, Юрген не рисковал. Кровь ещё не сгустилась и не начала подсыхать, она продолжала стекать вниз, заливая одежду, траву и опавшие прошлогодние листья.  
Не обошлось без традиционного послания и на этот раз. «Улыбнись, детка» было выведено на щеке жертвы. Издевательский смайлик улыбался столь же широко, как и та рана на горле.  
Убийца определённо находился где-то поблизости и не мог далеко уйти. Рекс, притащив хозяина сюда, внезапно насторожился, поставил уши торчком и на мгновение замер в таком положении. Потом разразился лаем и бросился в чащу.  
Оживший телефон не заставил Юргена вздрогнуть, напротив, пробудил ту злость, что скапливалась прежде, но не находила выхода. Несколько сообщений пришли одно за другим. Короткие. Поэтапный план действий.  
«Поздравляю».  
«Ты нашёл его».  
«Ночь. Тёмный лес».  
«Никого кроме нас».  
«Один на один».  
«Даю несколько минут форы».  
«Поиграем?».  
«Убегай!».  
– Убегай, – повторил за спиной голос, уже знакомый по телефонному разговору.  
Тогда у Юргена ещё возникали сомнения относительно того, насколько эта тональность реальна. Теперь уже никаких сомнений не осталось и в помине. Голос у Отто Кляйна звучал как тот самый хрупкий лёд, он вгонял ледяные иглы под кожу, замораживая ткани и меняя агрегатное состояние крови.  
Юрген резко обернулся.  
Яркий свет ударил по глазам, ослепляя на мгновение, заставляя зажмуриться.  
Зато теперь, привыкнув к свету, Юрген имел прекрасную возможность разглядеть противника. Фотография его искажала, делая черты резче и грубее; в целом, облик соответствовал тому, что был описан в рассказе Алекса. Длинная светлая чёлка, спускающаяся до подбородка, весьма приятные черты лица. Никаких особых примет, по которым можно выделить в толпе психопата, готового броситься на каждого встречного с ножом.  
– Ты же не убьёшь меня, – хмыкнул Юрген.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Раскинул мозгами и пришёл к определённым выводам. Я нужен Вернеру. Слишком сильно нужен, чтобы превращать меня в очередного Аполлона, или кого ты там из своих подопытных кроликов стараешься вылепить. Если я умру, чем или кем будете приманивать Ульриха? И кто будет ставить подпись на документах о передаче прав на моё имущество Вернеру?  
– А я связан с Вернером? – усмехнулся Отто.  
– А разве нет?  
– Ты теряешь время. Из отведённых пяти минут остались две.  
– Ещё как связан, – продолжил Юрген. – Это же он тебя нанял. Цены, поднятые до небес, но зато полная самоотдача и такая любовь к своему делу при полном отсутствии интереса, зачем и почему всё это делается. Грохнуть Штефана, а потом уже и всех остальных, кто мог вывести Вернера на чистую воду. Ответь на один вопрос.  
– Одна минута.  
– Ты его ферзь?  
– Догадливый.  
– Да?  
– Да.  
– Так я и думал.  
– Время вышло, а шанс убежать ты проебал, – сообщил Отто, направляя на Юргена пистолет. – Подделать твою подпись, глупышка, очень просто. Приманить Штайна тоже не проблема. У него море родственников. Мать, отец, бабка, кузина, племянница... На любой вкус. Они в его жизни играют большую роль, чем ты. Тебя можно на части разобрать, а он и палец о палец не ударит. С его деньгами найти новую дырку для траха не так уж сложно. Щёлкнет пальцами, и стайка желающих сбежалась. Белых, чёрных, рыжих... На любой вкус.  
– Для того, кто собрался убивать, слишком много болтаешь.  
– Знаю, что ты никуда от меня не денешься. Со временем уверенность рассеивается, а страх заполняет душу. Чем дольше строишь из себя героя, тем меньше веры в благополучное разрешение конфликта. Не правда ли?  
– Нет, – произнёс Юрген, продолжая упорно стоять на месте и игнорируя дуло пистолета, смотревшее прямо на него.  
Он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и Отто действительно выстрелит, только метить будет не в голову и не в сердце, а в плечо или в ногу. Не пристрелить, а подстрелить, чтобы в дальнейшем подойти ближе, схватить за раненое плечо, стискивая на нём пальцы, ударить с размаху по пострадавшей щиколотке и потом уже приняться за любимое дело – нарезать из потенциального покойника ленточек.  
Юрген никогда не верил с наличие экстрасенсорных способностей, телепатию или эмпатию, но сейчас как будто попал в шкуру человека, стоявшего напротив. Шероховатая рукоять в ладони, палец, скользящий по гладкой поверхности, готовый с минуты на минуту нажать на курок. Юрген понимал, что Кукловод не начнёт стрелять до тех пор, пока он не сдвинется с места. Достаточно сделать едва заметное движение вперёд, назад или в сторону, как тут же раздастся выстрел. И никакой форы ему не давали. Стоило попытаться сбежать, как под ноги ему начали бы стрелять. Пару раз ударили в молоко ради спортивного интереса, а на третий пробили бы и кожу, и кость. Такие, как Кукловод, не промахивались, если били целенаправленно. Если же их пули летели мимо, то хотя бы частично, но окрашивались кровью, как в случае с Ульрихом.  
– Сегодня я добрый. У тебя есть второй шанс. Можешь попытать счастья. На старт. Внимание...  
Мысли в голове снова начали стремительный забег.  
За десять лет проживания в этом районе Юрген успел выучить лес, как свои пять пальцев. Ориентирование на местности не порождало у него проблем, шанс заблудиться здесь сводился к нулю не только днём, но и глубокой ночью. Юрген знал все потайные места и при удачном стечении обстоятельств мог заманить Кукловода в ловушку.  
Одно из посланий Отто теперь приобретало иное значение. «На шаг впереди». Тот, кто идёт впереди, рискует получить пулю в позвоночник и навсегда остаться прикованным к инвалидному креслу. Ну, или в затылок. Тогда речь уже не об инвалидном кресле, а об аренде места на кладбище. При таком раскладе идти в авангарде не хотелось от слова совсем. Вопли о том, что замыкают шествие только неудачники, подвергались сомнению и смешили Юргена.  
Тень, появившаяся за спиной Кукловода, на минуту повергла Юргена в состояние ступора. Спустя мгновение, он понял, что это не человек и не дикий зверь, а Рекс, подкравшийся незаметно.  
Юрген отступил на шаг назад, продолжая смотреть на Отто. Рекс оттолкнулся от земли и прыгнул, а Юрген развернулся и рванул с места. Прежде, чем зверь повалил Кукловода на землю, Юрген заметил, что ладонь сильнее сжалась на рукоятке пистолета, а палец всё-таки нажал на курок. Громкого выстрела не последовало; принимая во внимание тот факт, что пистолет был с глушителем, удивляться оказалось нечему. Но Юрген знал, что в него выстрелили, пуля попала практически ему под ноги.  
Рекс, беги!  
Юрген не сомневался, что, прорабатывая план операции, Кукловод неоднократно просмотрел на карте план леса, да и не только на мониторе его видел, а совершал здесь променады, желая ознакомиться со всем в реальности.  
В голове шумело. Ладонь сильнее сжимала узкую полоску поводка. Юрген отчаянно боялся опоздать и оказаться на месте позже Кукловода. Ноги несли его к глубокому оврагу, в котором можно было притаиться, чтобы в дальнейшем обойти вокруг и оказаться за спиной противника.  
Перед глазами всё заволокло алым маревом. Красным казался лес, а руки почему-то стали влажными и липкими, будто их залила кровь.  
– Рекс, – пальцы стиснули поводок. – Рекс...  
Словно в подтверждение самых страшных опасений, во внутреннем кармане завибрировал телефон, отразился на дисплее знакомый номер.  
– Да? – хрипло ответил Юрген.  
– Твоя ублюдочная шавка всего меня в крови измазала и руку прокусила. Пришлось прострелить ей башку. Что скажешь? Настала твоя очередь?  
Юрген почти беззвучно вдохнул и выдохнул, сжимая руку так, что ногти врезались в кожу.  
– Что скажу? Найди меня, сука, и ты позавидуешь своим жертвам, потому что в сравнении с тобой они умирали слишком легко.  
Дожидаться ответа Юрген не стал, сбрасывая звонок и ускоряя шаг.  
В висках пульсировала боль, проносились одни за другими кадры недавнего утра, прогулка втроём, вечерние посиделки в спальне и объятия на полу. Юргену впору было подумать не только о наличии синдрома «чёрной вдовы», но и чего похуже. Умирали все, кого он любил. Список получился, в общем-то, довольно жалким, но воспоминание о каждом из этих пунктов отзывалось болью в сердце, а в душе разрасталась, будто раковая опухоль в запущенной стадии, огромная пульсирующая рана. Сначала отец, затем Рекс... И все они умерли по вине одного человека, которому давно пора было отправиться на кладбище.  
Со смертью отца Юрген уже смирился, но при мыслях о Рексе на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Юрген прикусывал губы, слизывал с них солёный привкус. Он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и дальше идти просто не сможет, ноги окончательно откажутся ему подчиняться. Он опустится на землю так, словно ему перебили колени, обхватит голову руками и заплачет, а то и вовсе зарыдает, как ребёнок. Стоит только увидеть тело Рекса, и у него начнётся форменная истерика.  
– Рекс, – вновь прошептал Юрген. – Мой милый Рекс.  
Поводок, намотанный на руку, обжигал кожу.  
Глаза приспособились к темноте, а слух ловил каждый малейший шорох. В отдалении шумел Хафель, и Юргену вспомнилась недавняя идея, предложенная Кукловоду. Повесить новую жертву на мосту шпионов, где-то там, на дороге в Потсдам. Он мог пойти туда, а потом на глазах у Отто показательно прыгнуть в реку, надеясь на то, что уровень воды окажется подходящим, и этот прыжок не станет фатальным. Довольно забавная перспектива. Уходя от убийцы, самостоятельно пробить себе голову о подводные камни, неправильно рассчитав место приземления. Вариант с попытками укрыться в реке, сразу уходил в список непродуманных. Юрген не мог вечно прятаться под мостом, да и проплыть незамеченным не получилось бы. В него бы палили с берега, и хоть одна пуля, но достигла цели, ведь вечно находиться под водой он не мог. Периодические попытки подняться на поверхность сделали бы его лёгкой мишенью.  
Вновь поставив максимальный звук, Юрген швырнул телефон на землю, не сомневаясь, что ему позвонят в очередной раз, желая обнаружить местоположение. Это и, правда, случилось. Немного позже, чем он предполагал, но всё-таки случилось. Засветился в темноте дисплей, зазвучала мелодия. Юрген знал, что его соперник находится совсем рядом. Ещё немного, и он окажется тут. Нужно лишь дождаться, когда он спустится вниз. Свет фонарика заскользил в низине, освещая телефон, лежавший в опасной близости от края.  
Выбравшись из своего укрытия, Юрген двинулся вправо, уходя от этого места. Несколько минут, чтобы обойти его кругом. Главное – остаться незамеченным.  
«Ты повторишь судьбу своего пса», – сообщило подсознание.  
«Ага, и похоронить меня по-человечески будет некому, – отозвался Юрген. – Надо было хоть сообщение Ульриху скинуть что ли, но уже не судьба».  
Он крался осторожно, двигался по тому пути, которым пришёл сюда. Очередная причуда природы. В одном месте крутой обрыв, а в отдалении, на расстоянии нескольких метров – ступеньки, подняться по которым можно быстро и легко. Только бы под ногами не перекатывались камни. И не было грязи. Бежать Юрген не рисковал, но и слишком затягивать тоже не имел права. Телефон не мог надолго заинтересовать Кукловода. Посмотреть пару минут, заглянуть вниз, чтобы удостовериться, не свалился ли туда убегавший недоумок? Не сломал ли себе шею в результате неудачного приземления?  
Отто и, правда, наклонился, чтобы поднять телефон. Покрутил его в руке, сунул в карман, предварительно положив пистолет. Пистолет, а не фонарь. Это обнадёживало.  
Постороннее присутствие Отто точно почувствовал и собирался резко обернуться, но не успел. Юрген затянул поводок, накинутый ему на шею.  
Пули были надёжнее. Гораздо надёжнее, чем такой метод уничтожения врагов. Юрген знал это, но наклониться и одолжить ради такого дела чужой пистолет времени не было.  
Нужно было уничтожить одно из чужих преимуществ.  
Носок ботинка отправил пистолет в полёт.  
Отто сдаваться не собирался. Схватил Юргена за рукав куртки и попытался столкнуть с обрыва. Падать в одиночестве никто из них не хотел, потому полетели они вместе. Оступился Отто, посыпались вниз мелкие камешки, на которые он неудачно опёрся. Ногти сильнее вцепились в джинсовую ткань, едва ли не раздирая. Не будь под ней толстовки, на коже остались бы красные полосы.  
Мысль о том, что у Кукловода есть при себе ещё и нож, лихорадочно билась в висках.  
Юрген и Отто катились по земле вниз, постоянно меняясь местами и отчаянно желая оказаться сверху, чтобы придушить соперника, но овраг был слишком глубоким, а склон никак не желал заканчиваться. Поводок Юрген из рук выпустил, вместо этого ухватился ладонью за ворот чужой куртки. Она пахла кровью. Сам Отто Кляйн пах кровью. Как другие люди распространяют аромат дорогих духов, так Кукловод был пропитан запахами соли и железа, а ещё чего-то горького. Наверное, боли. Почти прозрачные глаза, ледяной голос и слишком тёплый, даже жаркий аромат, от которого крыло тошнотой.  
На шее Кукловода подсохли кровавые дорожки, на воротнике остались бордовые капли. На его светлых волосах наверняка тоже была кровь Рекса.  
Юргена мутило от столь близкого контакта с этим человеком. Он перенимал его чувства. Там не было ненависти или отторжения. Там не было вообще ничего. Лишь безграничное равнодушие, умноженное на стремление поскорее разделаться со слишком шумной и активной жертвой, не желающей умирать.  
«Твоя шавка прокусила мне руку», – вновь прозвучали в голове недавние слова.  
Это был шанс, и Юрген не имел права им не воспользоваться.  
Он не помнил, когда они оказались не земле и не помнил, как сцепились теперь уже действительно не на жизнь, а на смерть. Детские забавы и попытки поиграть в излишнюю уверенность приказали долго жить. Алая пелена застилала глаза, а вместе с ней поднимались из глубины души все демоны, которые успели там поселиться. Они маршировали стройными рядами, они зажигали в Юргене пламя, которое обещало полыхать долго и предельно опаляюще.  
Отто Кляйн, оценив чужие умения и старания, вероятно, распрощался с идеей красивой смерти и теперь просто пытался сдержать агрессию, направленную в его сторону. Юрген хранил царственное молчание, ловко уходил от ударов, которыми его пытались одарить и мысленно пестовал мечту повесить Кукловода на его же кишках.  
Драться с ним было сложно. Гораздо сложнее, чем в мыслях. Под кожей перекатывались литые, жёсткие мышцы, не знающие послаблений и праздной жизни. Постоянные тренировки, чрезмерная забота о собственном теле. Отто мог с лёгкостью сворачивать шеи более слабым людям, делая это со скучающим выражением лица. Просто так.  
Это тело действительно больше походило на отлаженный механизм, полностью состоящий из программ не самого приятного характера. Сломать, разбить, разрезать. Никакого созидания, одно сплошное разрушение. Стальная хватка на горле напоминала тиски, щелчок раскрываемого ножа не предвещал ничего хорошего. Для того чтобы картина стала полностью абсурдной, не хватало только целомудренного поцелуя в лоб и шёпота «упокойся с миром», произнесённого в момент, когда лезвие пробьёт любой из жизненно важных органов, провоцируя внутреннее кровотечение.  
Юрген не собирался умирать так просто, агонизируя в этих объятиях, тем самым даря наслаждение самопровозглашённому певцу смерти. Он перехватил повреждённую ладонь, в которой находился нож, стараясь попасть пальцами прямо на рану, сдавливая и сжимая. Отто не произнёс ни звука, лишь дыхание стало тяжёлым: было слышно, как он втягивает воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
Нож выпал на землю, противник остался безоружным, чем Юрген и воспользовался. Вторая ладонь сжалась в кулак и со всей силы врезала Кукловоду по лицу, сминая его идеальный после пластических операций нос, превращая цельную кость в осколки. Из разбитого носа закапала кровь, Юрген поморщился, схватился за нож и, размахнувшись, всадил его в предплечье Отто.  
Он трезво оценивал свои способности, знал слабые и сильные стороны. Драться в принципе умел, но вступать в противостояние с профессиональными убийцами прежде никогда не доводилось. Красная дымка перед глазами не исчезала ни на мгновение, в ушах стоял вой Рекса, голову дурманили мысли о его подозрительно человеческих глазах, которые теперь смотрели в бесконечность.  
– Ты ответишь за Рекса, тварь, – прошептал хрипло, отталкивая Кукловода. – Шлюхи берут деньги за своё внимание, а рыжие в этом сезоне особенно ценны. Плати за дорогое удовольствие.  
Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы чужая агония длилась как можно дольше, целую вечность. Столько, сколько вообще способен страдать человек.  
Юрген собирался провести Отто по всем глубинам ада, но рай в финале не обещал. Носок ботинка врезался Кукловоду в лицо, ещё и ещё раз, заставляя того захлебнуться кровью, но теперь уже не чужой, а своей собственной.  
Извернувшись каким-то неведомым образом, Отто умудрился сделать подсечку, вновь опрокидывая Юргена на землю, и выбил из руки нож. Оружие отлетело в сторону, ладонь прошило болью.  
Луна озарила тот клочок земли, на котором они находились. В отдалении, на камнях валялся пистолет. Юрген потянулся к нему. Отто заметил этот манёвр и тоже решил попытать счастья. Ему было проще и легче. Его не придавливал к земле другой человек, приличного роста и немало весивший. Один рывок отделял каждого из них от победы. Один рывок и одна пуля.  
Только бы не было осечки.  
Приложив Юргена головой о землю, Отто постарался схватить пистолет.  
У Юргена перед глазами плясала чернота с жёлто-красными всполохами. Среди этого безумия рукоять пистолета представлялась маяком, что так и манит к себе заблудшие корабли. Фата-Моргана в пустыне. Собравшись с силами, он совершил последний рывок. Холодная рукоять легла в руку. Не совсем привычная модификация, но ничего такого, что могло бы помешать сделать выстрел.  
– Посмотри на меня, – хрипло произнёс Юрген.  
Кукловод, привыкший побеждать, до последнего не верил, что это может произойти. Он повернул голову, размахнулся, собираясь ударить и... не успел. Холодная сталь прижалась к его виску, а пальцы нажали на курок. Никакой осечки не случилось. Кровь хлынула из развороченной головы, заливая лицо, волосы и одежду.  
– Сука, изгваздал меня в своей сраной крови, – прошипел Юрген, стараясь освободиться от той могильной плиты, что прижимала его к земле.  
Тело, прежде казавшееся тяжёлым, стало ещё тяжелее. Продолжая сжимать в руках пистолет, будто опасаясь, что покойник может ожить, Юрген выбрался из-под него, перевернул Отто на спину и, превозмогая брезгливость, решился на обыск. Удача настигла уже на втором кармане куртки.  
Юрген достал оттуда свой телефон, разблокировал, оставляя на дисплее кровавые полосы, и дрожащими пальцами полез в список набранных номеров. Показатели адреналина в крови зашкаливали, они били все рекорды, взрывали мозг. Юрген продолжал сжимать в руках пистолет, чувствуя каждый миллиметр поверхности рукоятки, кровь стекала по лицу, её запах проникал в ноздри, усиливая тошноту.  
Гудки, один за другим. Они были сейчас подобны выстрелам в упор. Юргену казалось, что каждый из этих гудков пробивает в его голове очередную дыру.  
«Тебя можно на части разобрать, а он палец о палец не ударит».  
Перед глазами живо вставала картина, в которой Ульрих мочалил очередного парнишку по вызову и именно по этой причине не желал отвлекаться на телефонные звонки.  
Уровень адреналина падал, а вместе с ним и уровень устойчивости к стрессу. Пальцы не слушались, паника завладевала сознанием, губы подрагивали, зубы стучали, хотя особого холода Юрген не ощущал. В груди рвалось на части сердце.  
Пальцы стиснули рукоять пистолета так, что ладони стало больно. Юрген поднялся с места. Нужно было найти Рекса, его поводок, а потом провести ночь за копанием могилы и диким количеством слёз вместо вечернего чая.  
От крови тошнило, от осознания того, что натворил, колотило, как в ознобе.  
Юрген сделал несколько шагов на негнущихся ногах. Повторил вызов, понимая, что будет звонить столько, сколько понадобится. И если Ульрих решит от него отмахнуться, так тому и быть, но пусть он скажет это сам, а не через незваных посредников.  
Облизал губы, почувствовал во рту привкус чужой крови и сплюнул с отвращением.  
То, что звонок не ушёл в пустоту, стало спусковым крючком, окончательно пробив защиту.  
– Ули, – прошептал Юрген, наплевав на то, что эту форму имени никогда тет-а-тет не использовал и вообще-то считал глупой. – У-ли-и-и...  
Получилось шипяще, с присвистом, не нежно, а очень своеобразно, на грани с завыванием.  
– Юрген? Что с тобой? Где ты? Что случилось, маленький мой?  
Последнее прозвучало невероятно странно. Во всяком случае, будь Юрген в адекватном состоянии, разозлился и рявкнул, что ни хрена он не маленький. И тот период, когда их разница в пять лет казалась огромной, а статусы выпускников школы и университета представлялись совершенно несопоставимыми, остался в далёком прошлом.  
Но сейчас он этого не заметил, погружаясь в отчаяние, стремительно набиравшее обороты.  
– Помоги мне, Ульрих, – просипел Юрген, чувствуя, как силы оставляют, ноги подгибаются; слёзы покатились из глаз сначала редкими каплями, постепенно переходя в бурный поток. – Помоги, пожалуйста.  
Он опустился на колени и зарыдал уже в полную силу, не сдерживая себя.


	20. 20.

Ульрих появился на удивление быстро.  
Когда телефон зазвонил, Юрген успел добраться до места, в котором впервые столкнулся с Кукловодом. Сидел на земле, прижав колени к груди, и плакал над остывшим телом собаки.  
Отто не солгал. Действительно выстрелил Рексу в голову, чтобы спустя некоторое время, оказаться на его месте, умерев той же смертью.  
Юрген потянулся и закрыл псу глаза. Отгонял сонных жирных осенних мух, слетевшихся на сладкий для них запах крови. Юргену хотелось растянуться рядом с Рексом, зажмуриться крепко-крепко, обнять его, ощутив под пальцами не холод, а живое тепло. Снова уворачиваться от попыток вылизать лицо, гладить мягкие уши, бегать с Рексом наперегонки по этому лесу, слушать заливистый лай и улыбаться.  
Юргену казалось, что он уже совершенно со всеми происходящими событиями смирился и оправился от потрясения. Но стоило увидеть Ульриха, как к горлу вновь подкатил ком. Ульрих протянул Юргену руку, помогая подняться и, когда это случилось, не позволил упасть, подхватив, прижав к себе.  
Он не задавал лишних вопросов, не требовал объяснений, чем только сильнее располагал к себе. Не брался отчитывать за совершённый поступок и нежелание обращаться за помощью. Не кривился от вида и запаха крови, которым Юрген был овеян с ног до головы. Не начал болтать очевидную ерунду, призывающую не реветь и взять себя в руки, дабы не выглядеть размазнёй.  
Ульрих просто приехал и обнял, позволив уткнуться носом в шею. Безмолвные объятия сейчас были оптимальным вариантом.  
Руки пахли землёй и полынной горечью, соком трав, наскоро собранных в лесу, сорванных стремительно и порывисто.  
В душе разливалась морозная жуть, от которой не было спасения.  
Юрген видел силуэт человека, роющего могилу. Бросив куртку на землю и закатав рукава рубашки, Ульрих старательно копал. Они ни о чём не разговаривали, предпочитая скорбное молчание. В сравнении с событиями утра, проведённого таким составом, это ярко играло на контрасте.  
Утренняя нега и вечерняя хмарь.  
Сорванные травы и цветы опустились сверху на свежий холмик земли. Земля была сухая и твёрдая, как камень.  
Несколько телефонных звонков решили вопрос с двумя другими трупами.  
Юрген не задавал вопросов, но точно знал, что от них избавятся, все улики уничтожат. Кукловод пропадёт на веки вечные, а серия громких преступлений оборвётся. Если только у него не обнаружится со временем подражатель.  
Похоронив Рекса, они с Ульрихом пошли в дом. Ульрих потащил его в ванную комнату, пустил воду, самостоятельно умыл и промокнул лицо полотенцем.  
– Прими душ, – произнёс. – Тебе нужно окончательно смыть кровь. Заодно и согреешься. Всего колотит.  
– Я не согреюсь, – покачал головой Юрген. – Не согреюсь.  
Однако куртку покорно стянул, осмотрелся по сторонам, прикидывая, куда её можно поместить, после чего швырнул на пол, не придумав ничего лучше. Голову больше не сдавливали стальные тиски, перед глазами не плясали звёздочки, но общее состояние с трудом получалось назвать удовлетворительным. Внешне Юрген выглядел довольно спокойным, но внутренне его продолжало мелко потряхивать, на обкусанных губах запеклись микроскопические капельки крови.  
Теперь, когда азарт борьбы окончательно остался в прошлом, Юрген постепенно начал чувствовать боль. Он не торопился стягивать толстовку и футболку, понимая, что там будет не светлая кожа, а один сплошной синяк. Саднили разбитые костяшки, перед глазами вставали картины недавнего прошлого: кровь, льющая из сломанного носа, разбитый рот, отвратительный и тошнотворный запах соли и железа, заполняющий окружающее пространство. Приглушённый выстрел, падение. И собственное хождение по лесу.  
Юрген не следил за временем и не мог точно сказать, как долго пролежал, свернувшись клубком, слушая голос Ульриха и заглатывая слёзы. Казалось, что целую вечность, а в итоге оказалось, что не больше пятнадцати минут. Потом нашёл в себе силы подняться и добрести до поляны. Рядом с телом мёртвого пса он сидел и выл монотонно, на одной ноте. Разве что из стороны в сторону не раскачивался. В голову снова лезли упаднические мысли, гласившие, что все, кому Юрген искренне симпатизирует, обязательно оказываются на другой стороне жизни, именуемой смертью. Угнетаемый этими мыслями Юрген не мог посмотреть на Ульриха, намеренно избегая его взгляда. Разговор споткнулся, захромал на обе ноги и прекратился.  
Юргену хотелось прижаться к Ульриху в очередной раз, крепко вцепиться в него, сминая в пальцах ткань пиджака и рубашки, сжать сильно-пресильно и не разжимать рук.  
В этот момент он особенно ярко ощутил, насколько одинок. Смерть собаки, вносившей в его дом, похожий на фамильный склеп – такой же холодный и пустой, – оживление, сделала своё дело. Окончательно пробила брешь и продемонстрировала, что при огромном количестве «нужных» и не очень знакомых, Юрген не может похвастать наличием хотя бы пары-тройки по-настоящему близких людей.  
Мать существовала где-то там, в России. Возможно, скучала по нему, пересматривала детские фотографии, но контакт не налаживала, а сам Юрген не собирался навязываться, падая, будто снег на голову.  
Отец давно истлел и обратился в прах... Erde zu Erde. Asche zu Asche. Staub zu Staub. Призрачная перспектива. Ещё десять лет, и срок аренды закончится. Если не внести оплату, в эту могилу положат нового человека, неизвестного и незнакомого. Когда не станет самого Юргена, могилу отца всё-таки разворошат и проведут очередное захоронение.  
Рекс не был человеком, но стоил в жизни Юргена десятка «нужных» людей. С ним было связано так много, что воспоминания наслаивались одно на другое, а после соединялись в определённой точке с мыслями об отце. Конец всему определяли выстрел и кровь, разливающаяся по стене и по траве в лесу. Живописное место обитания уже не было столь привлекательным, как прежде. Отсюда хотелось сбежать поскорее, убраться от атмосферы, пропитанной кровью и болью. Склеить себя по кусочкам, не вспоминать о вынужденном амплуа убийцы, примерка которого состоялась сегодня. Оно вопреки ожиданиям прижилось.  
То ли Ульрих умел читать мысли, то ли все переживания у Юргена на лице отражались, но его безыскусный стриптиз прервали на моменте, когда ладонь коснулась застёжки толстовки, едва её не отрывая.  
– Поехали отсюда, – произнёс, перехватывая Юргена за запястье. – Примешь душ у меня дома. Здесь тебе ночевать противопоказано.  
И Юрген не стал спорить, покорно согласившись с этими словами. Сил на споры у него не осталось. Да и какой смысл был в словесной пикировке, если всё действительно обстояло так, как сказал Ульрих? Здесь много воспоминаний.  
Достаточно выглянуть в окно, чтобы страхи и дрожь вновь ожили внутри, а лёд начал стремительно отвоёвывать территории.  
Кутаясь в куртку, небрежно наброшенную на плечи, Юрген безучастно наблюдал, как Ульрих раздаёт последние указания работникам своей системы безопасности, следуя давно выбранному и проверенному временем методу. Никаких истерик, воплей и швыряния предметами. Просто уверенный вкрадчивый голос. Человеку, который так разговаривал, хотелось угождать. Разумеется, уехать в одиночестве им не позволили. Разумеется, совсем без охраны Ульрих не передвигался, но ехали они отдельно.  
В машине Юрген находился один на один с Ульрихом, без посторонних.  
– Послушай, – начал Юрген и осёкся.  
– Что такое?  
– Тот человек, которому Кукловод глотку перерезал... Я сначала не мог понять, кто он такой и откуда взялся в лесу в это время. Но потом подумал и понял, что не стал бы Отто на случайного прохожего кидаться. Так вот. Тот человек ведь работал на тебя?  
– Да.  
– И, наверное, присматривал за мной не первый день?  
– Да, – повторил Ульрих. – Сейчас ты скажешь, что у меня хреновая система безопасности?  
– Нет, – Юрген прижался щекой к кожаному сидению. – Не скажу. Я не знаю, какие люди тебя охраняют. Но надеюсь, что всё-таки профессионалы своего дела, а не дилетанты-любители.  
– Покушений на мою жизнь было не так уж и мало, – хмыкнул Ульрих. – Ты сам видел, да и свидетелем происходящего в режиме реального времени становился. Охранники у меня бывали всякие. Был тот, кому экстра-класс приписывали, что не помешало киллеру его снять за считанные секунды, в то время, как менее прославленные личности меня всё-таки защитили. Этот состав охранников работает на меня уже несколько лет. Пока справляются. А что? Хочешь нанять телохранителя? Или же...  
– Беспокоюсь? Да.  
– Почему не о себе?  
– А есть ли смысл? Так уж исторически сложилось, что со мной ничего не случается. Чего не скажешь о тех, кто мне дорог.  
– Вернер жив и здоров.  
– Он как попал в список?  
– Юрген.  
– Что?  
– Не надо смотреть на меня, как на влюблённого по уши идиота, который вообще ничего за розовыми очками не видит. Это неприятно, но иногда стоит смотреть правде в глаза. Когда мы встретились впервые, ты готов был наизнанку вывернуться, только бы Вернер обратил на тебя внимание. И то, что со временем это прошло, не отменяет правдивости прошлого утверждения. Не нужно сопоставлять несопоставимое. Твоего отца убили из-за денег. Из-за нежелания делить всё так, как казалось справедливым Вернеру. И с дерьмом незаконным связываться Фридрих тоже не хотел. Да, махинации совершались, липовые накладные тоже были в ходу, но превращать более или менее законный бизнес в криминальное болото он не планировал. Фактически, препятствовал Вернеру получить ещё больше денег, на которых тот помешался. Это знаешь ты. Это знаю я. Мы оба это прекрасно знаем. А Рекса убили не потому, что он твой. И не потому, что ты его любил. Его убили потому, что он кинулся тебя защищать. Окажись на его месте другой пёс, пулю получил бы он.  
– Если сейчас ты скажешь это, я тебе врежу, – пообещал Юрген.  
– Не скажу. Потому что не считаю его просто собакой, которая сдохла, и хрен с ней. Нет, не считаю. Достаточно было однажды посмотреть на вас вдвоём, чтобы понять, насколько Рекс для тебя важен. Иногда терять питомцев так же больно, как и людей.  
– А ты терял?  
– Сам как думаешь? Откуда бы мне были известны принципы общения с собаками? Многолетняя практика это, а не природное чутьё.  
– Значит, тоже любишь собак?  
– Люблю. У меня была когда-то сука. Не овчарка. Доберман. Мне её родители подарили на один из дней рождения. После того, как она умерла, я больше не заводил питомцев. Сейчас у племянницы есть несколько собак. Лабрадор и акита-ину мне нравятся. Мопс – нет. Слюнявый чемодан в складочку.  
– Я Рекса на дороге нашёл. Он под машину мою бросился. Я его ещё щенком-суицидником назвал тогда. Он был такой страшненький, облезлый, да ещё и с парой-тройкой язв. В ушах какая-то херня, клещи, кажется, нос сухой. Когда приволок в ветеринарную клинику, у меня доктор вкрадчиво поинтересовался, как я умудрился собаку до такого состояния довести. Но потом осознал ошибку, извинился. Через некоторое время Рекс у него любимым клиентом стал. Проблемная моя псина, – уже намного тише закончил Юрген. – Была.  
Он окончательно замолчал, Ульрих тоже не произносил ни слова. Свет фар освещал дорогу, тихо шелестели шины.  
Юрген вспоминал ночь, когда они с Ульрихом впервые поцеловались. Хотя, по-настоящему они поцеловались гораздо позже. Тогда был какой-то пробный заход, попытка притереться друг к другу, проверить. Так себе проверка получилась. Не стоило экспериментировать на пьяную голову. А случись опыт в трезвом виде, Юрген не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, чем закончился бы его несостоявшийся выпускной.  
Удивительные вещи лезли в голову, излишне романтичные и, пожалуй, даже немного – или сильно? – девчачьи.  
Тогда они ехали в разных машинах, одна врезалась в другую.  
Алкогольный дурман в голове лишал способности логично мыслить.  
Наверное, Ульрих был прав. Нет ничего привлекательного в ночи, проведённой рядом с пьяным бревном. Но разве это знание когда-либо останавливало других людей? Не в его практике, а, в принципе.  
Ульрих так трепетно к нему относился, что впору было задаться вопросом: какую цену он заломит в финале, когда посчитает миссию завершённой? И получится ли расплатиться? Впрочем, Юрген уже предлагал однажды плату. Ульрих отказался. В недвижимости Вернера он не нуждался, денег не требовал, секс в качестве своеобразной валюты больше не рассматривал.  
Юрген по-прежнему прислонялся щекой к сидению, наблюдал за действиями Ульриха. Скользил взглядом по его запястьям, по выступающим на руках венам, переводил на лицо, мрачное и сосредоточенное, на линию губ.  
Подлови его Ульрих не пьяного, а трезвого, как развивались бы события?  
Юрген до сих пор помнил свой парадно-выгребной костюм. Ещё бы не помнить! Столько событий за один вечер. Сначала попытка ползать на коленях и вопли о любви, а потом стремление нажраться до посинения, найти приключения на голову и задницу. При особо неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств – загреметь за решётку.  
А костюм был красивый. И столько дерьма вылилось в тот вечер на модель, этот костюм демонстрирующую.  
Чёрная тройка, такого же цвета галстук, белая рубашка от итальянских дизайнеров. За несколько сотен евро. Вернер снова выбирал на свой вкус, сорил деньгами, словно отыгрывался за голодное детство, хотя, нельзя сказать, что оно у него действительно было таким. После происшествия на дороге Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что нет особой разницы в том, на какую рубашку блевать. Хоть за десять евро, хоть за тысячу. Выглядеть они в итоге будут одинаково отвратительно.  
Всё это время Юрген отлично помнил, почему предложил себя Ульриху в качестве оплаты. То, что крутилось в голове у него трезвого, с лёгкостью сорвалось с языка пьяного. Если бы ноги держали его крепче, если бы голова не шла кругом, если бы он мог сделать то, что хотел...  
Его выпускной ознаменовался бы страстным сексом на капоте автомобиля и криками, разрывающими ночную темноту, нависшую над автобаном.  
Юрген хотел. Как же он хотел. Внутренне дрожал от нетерпения, от желания вцепиться, сжать, прикусить, облизать, запрыгнуть, обвить шею руками, толкнуться языком в приоткрытый рот.  
Он метался меж двух огней.  
К одному мужчине испытывал, тогда казалось, чувство любви.  
Глядя на второго, сгорал от сумасшедшего желания. Хотелось при первой же возможности содрать с его плеч ненавистную рубашку, провести ладонями по стальным мышцам, вылизать кожу на шее, расстегнуть пряжку ремня, опуститься на колени, взять в рот, в конце концов. Позволить себя отыметь или же, напротив, попытаться уломать Ульриха на реверс. Последнее представлялось практически нереальным. Однако сама мысль об этом заводила не меньше, а то и больше, чем размышления о перспективе оказаться под Ульрихом.  
Протрезвев, он уже ничего подобного произнести вслух не мог. Только кривился недовольно, очнувшись в незнакомом месте. Принял из рук Ульриха стакан с водой и таблетку. Даже не принял, а выхватил и стремительно ретировался, оборвав попытку поговорить демонстрацией неприличного жеста и словесным указанием направления, в котором предполагалось проследовать. Наверное, Ульрих тогда посчитал, что у спасённого не всё в порядке с головой, часть винтиков отправилась в долгосрочный загул. А, может, понял, что за этим неприкрытым хамством Юрген пытался замаскировать стыд, в бассейн с которым нырнул сразу, как только вспомнил собственное поведение. Томный взор, попытку красиво приобнять за шею и шёпот на ухо:  
– Хочешь, заплачу натурой?  
Потом он не знал, за что ему стыдно в большей степени. То ли за вечернюю выходку, то ли за утреннюю. Так или иначе, но никто его не останавливал и не пытался удержать на месте, стаскивая брюки и повторяя, что обещания нужно выполнять. Ульрих позволил ему уйти, чтобы за десять лет окончательно свести с ума своим постоянным присутствием поблизости и невозможностью реализовать искрящее сексуальное желание по причине наличия неких принципов.  
Наверное, за это десятилетие они могли окончательно перегореть друг к другу и с равнодушным взором наблюдать за событиями чужой личной жизни, а то и вовсе не наблюдать, потеряв к ней интерес. Этого не случилось. Они продолжали отслеживать малейшие изменения и не собирались отказываться от сложившейся традиции. Нить, связавшая их, не торопилась разрываться, она становилась со временем всё крепче. Теперь походила на настоящую цепь, которую невозможно разорвать за пару секунд. И не хочется.  
Машина плавно остановилась. Ладонь легла на плечо.  
– Приехали, – произнёс Ульрих.  
– А ванна будет? – Юрген чуть приподнял уголки губ, стараясь улыбнуться; получилось не слишком хорошо, но попытку засчитали, как удачную.  
– Будет и ванна. И резиновая уточка, если захочешь.  
– Уточек не надо.  
– Хорошо. Значит, просто ванна.  
Юрген выбрался из салона автомобиля, глубоко вдохнул. Ощутил запах отцветающих растений и свежескошенной травы. Сюда можно было сбежать хотя бы потому, что здесь не пахло кровью.  
Здесь умирали страхи и мерзкие воспоминания.  
На сей раз, в открытую дверь Юрген проходил без сомнений, свойственных прежнему визиту. Сняв обувь, направился в сторону лестницы. Джинсовую куртку, прихваченную из дома, он так и не надел, нёс в руках, не представляя, куда её можно пристроить. Все его вещи нуждались в стирке, на ткани запечатлелась бурыми кляксами кровь, на ботинках она тоже осталась.  
Хозяин дома потерялся где-то в многочисленных комнатах, и Юргену приходилось ориентироваться самостоятельно. Куда идти, какую комнату занимать. Он не изобретал велосипед и не собирался открывать Америку в очередной раз, потому направился в спальню Ульриха. Пристроил куртку там, где, по идее, должны были располагаться многочисленные полотенца, пустил воду, подставил ладонь, желая проверить температуру. Не горячая, не холодная. Оптимально. Не снимая толстовки, Юрген сунул голову под кран, налил на волосы шампунь и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как исчезает в стоке розоватая вода, размывшая кровь, склеившую несколько прядей.  
– Я попрошу своих людей привезти твои вещи, – произнёс Ульрих, материализовавшись в ванной комнате, будто джин из волшебной лампы. – Хотя бы на первое время.  
Юрген, привыкнув к одиночеству, от неожиданности вскинулся и едва не приложился затылком о кран. Чудом избежал этого не слишком приятного столкновения, повернул голову и посмотрел на Ульриха. Тот убрал куртку, принялся развешивать полотенца.  
– И вообще-то ты хотел ванну. Уже передумал?  
– Нет, – Юрген усмехнулся. – Не передумал.  
– Тогда... позволишь?  
– Позволю.  
Ульрих швырнул Юргену одно из полотенец и потеснил немного в сторону. Закрыл слив и сделал напор воды сильнее. Юрген набросил полотенце на голову, несколько раз промокнул волосы, чувствуя, как побежали по шее капли, забираясь под воротник, неприятно холодя кожу, провоцируя появление мерзких мурашек.  
Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, разглядывал монохромную отделку помещения. Ни единого пятнышка, всё блестит, а если провести пальцем, то заскрипит. Перед зеркалом выстроились в ряд ароматы и прочие косметические средства.  
Ванна набиралась очень быстро. Юрген сконцентрировался именно на этом зрелище и теперь неотрывно смотрел на него. Хотелось поскорее погрузиться в тёплую, а лучше горячую воду, почувствовать, как отпускает нервозность, постепенно согревается тело. Внутренний лёд идёт трещинами и исчезает вовсе.  
– Это же он тебя ранил? – сорвалось с губ раньше, чем Юрген успел продумать всё до конца.  
– Это не рана. Это незначительная царапина.  
– Он? – с нажимом повторил Юрген.  
– Да.  
– Когда вы успели пересечься?  
– Не поверишь. В тот самый вечер, когда ты не поехал со мной в «Лорелей».  
– Это и так понятно. Мой вопрос подразумевал другой ответ.  
– Я не экстрасенс, Юрген. Если хочешь, чтобы тебе ответили, максимально удовлетворив любопытство, сначала задай правильный вопрос.  
– Где вы с ним столкнулись? И куда, чёрт возьми, смотрела твоя распрекрасная охрана?! – огрызнулся Юрген, скручивая мокрое полотенце.  
– Со мной никого не было. Я их отпустил.  
– Ты...  
– Ну же?  
– Ты просто грёбанный идиот, – произнёс Юрген, с трудом подавив желание швырнуть полотенце в совершенно спокойное лицо.  
– Расскажи мне об идиотизме, – усмехнулся Ульрих. – Мне хочется посмеяться, а поводов пока не было. Вот как начнёшь говорить, так сразу и появится. Не отрицай, в этом плане мы друг друга стоим. И если решили что-то сделать, от задуманного не отступимся. Готов признать, что это был не самый мудрый из моих поступков, но и твоё решение побегать по лесу особым рационализмом не отличается.  
– По-твоему, мне стоило сразу же набирать твой номер, начинать выть и дрожащим тоном умолять о помощи?  
Юрген посмотрел на Ульриха с вызовом.  
Знал, если тот выполнит обещание и засмеётся, это станет началом очередного скандала. Равно как и фраза, гласящая, что именно так он, Юрген, в дальнейшем и поступил. Эти несколько слов, прозвучавшие в голове голосом Ульриха, имели все шансы стать мощным ударом по самолюбию. Уж что-что, а мужское самолюбие задевать не стоило.  
– Я поступил бы так же, – хмыкнул Ульрих, проводя ладонью по воде и закрывая кран.  
– Позвонил и начал умолять?  
– Нет. Постарался бы справиться своими силами, не пытаясь искать покровительства у других людей. Однако могу честно признаться, что с трудом сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы не подойти к тебе и не начать встряхивать за плечи, попутно отчитывая, как маленького ребёнка. Но я понимаю, что у тебя нервы на пределе, и сейчас любое замечание будет воспринято в штыки, независимо от того, какой эмоциональный посыл несут мои слова.  
– Ты тоже обо мне беспокоишься.  
– Ещё скажи, что тебя подобный поворот событий удивляет. Определённо, есть что-то по-своему красивое в перспективе оплакивать погибшую при трагических обстоятельствах любовь до конца дней своих или же умереть героем у тебя на руках, но кое в чём я разделяю твоё мнение и готов подписаться под каждым словом.  
– В чём же?  
– Есть желание задержаться на этом свете. Хотя бы для того, чтобы насладиться подольше твоим обществом, раз уж у меня впервые за долгое время появилась такая возможность, – Ульрих закатал рукав и вновь опустил руку в воду. – Немного остыла. Уже не такая горячая, как прежде. Думаю, теперь оптимально, можешь принимать ванну.  
Ульрих поднялся с бортика и направился в сторону двери, собираясь покинуть помещение.  
Юрген разрывался между желанием прицепиться к словам, продемонстрировать сволочную сторону своей натуры, стать типичной капризной сукой, чтобы действительно пробудить ураган эмоций, и стремлением сделать что-то правильное. Например, сказать несколько приятных слов, поблагодарить за понимание и умение чувствовать чужое настроение именно таким, каким оно и было в данный момент.  
Он догнал Ульриха у двери, открыть её не позволил, перехватил ладонь, положив свою сверху.  
– Не уходи, – прошептал быстро-быстро и даже немного сбивчиво. – Просто побудь со мной немного.  
Юрген чувствовал себя неловко.  
Не потому, что его смущала сама ситуация. Учитывая его более или менее богатый опыт, логично было предположить: ничего необычного не происходит. Но Юргена не обстановка ввергала в ступор. И не присутствие поблизости другого человека, а собственные мысли, зародившиеся во время поездки.  
Ныне они получили максимальное развитие, дошли до точки. Той самой, которую принято именовать точкой невозврата.  
Ладонь сжалась сильнее. Губы осторожно скользнули по коже, очень мягко и практически невесомо. Юрген прикрыл глаза, оказываясь во власти исключительно тактильных ощущений. Ульрих не делал попыток вырваться и уйти, он замер на месте, покорно принимая предложенную ласку. Дышал ровно, но становилось понятно, что для сохранения контроля над собой ему приходится прикладывать немало усилий.  
– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – выдохнул Юрген.  
– Это всего-навсего заслуга одеколона.  
– Не одеколон, а именно ты.  
Юрген снова замолчал и провёл кончиком носа по шее. Недавнее высказывание ему тоже казалось глупым, как и все остальные мысли, стремительно атаковавшие и не желающие отступать по взмаху руки.  
Ульрих стремительно сменил положение, повернувшись к Юргену лицом. Провёл пальцами по щеке, убирая прилипшую прядь.  
– Я не собирался оставлять тебя в одиночестве, просто нужно было сделать кое-что.  
– Притащишь мне резиновую уточку?  
– Если захочешь, то постараюсь найти где-нибудь. Не скажу, что будет просто, поскольку в моём доме подобных вещиц не водится, но...  
– Не нужно.  
Юрген оперся ладонью на стену, второй погладил ткань рубашки на плече, прижался на мгновение к плотно сжатым губам целомудренным поцелуем. Почти так же, как когда-то Ульрих целовал его, стоя посреди ночного автобана.  
Никаких попыток перевести полудетское прикосновение во что-то более серьёзное. Отсутствие чрезмерной демонстрации страсти. Но в этом было нечто забавное.  
Принадлежавшее только им.  
Особенное.  
Вещи. Города. События. Люди.  
Те, которые невозможно забыть. Невозможно вытравить из памяти, сколько бы усилий не было приложено.  
Ульрих прихватил замок на толстовке Юргена, потянул вниз, расстёгивая, желая стянуть вещь хотя бы с одного плеча. Юрген сам постарался из неё выпутаться, бросая непосредственно на пол, не задумываясь о том, что появившись в этом идеальном и спокойном доме, который совершенно точно отражал характер хозяина, вносит некую смуту. Не ставит всё с ног на голову, но и неизменным его не оставляет. Не крадётся будто вор, а действует уверенно, не сомневаясь в правильности совершённых поступков. Глупо было размышлять об этом в связи с вещью, брошенной на пол там, где всегда царил невероятный порядок, однако всё само собой лезло в голову и не желало оттуда уходить. Наверное, основная суть заключалась в том, что Ульрих производил на Юргена тот же эффект, устраивая землетрясение у него в мыслях, уничтожая логику и способности здраво смотреть на мир. Его присутствие искажало все призмы, ломало изображение. И сложно было сказать, что смотрится лучше: видоизменённая картинка или исходный вариант. Первая второму точно не уступала. Просто была другой.  
Ульрих толкнул дверь, открывая, сделал несколько шагов назад. Дверь снова захлопнулась у Юргена перед носом, он склонил голову, облизал губы, словно старался собрать языком вкус недавнего соприкосновения. Юргену отчаянно не хотелось разрывать контакт, но раз Ульрих решил иначе, стоило обратить внимание на выбор последнего. Не игнорировать, а прислушаться.  
В конце концов, Ульрих обещал вернуться. И Юрген знал, что это обещание будет выполнено. Куда Ульриху бежать, если он находится у себя дома?  
Звякнула пряжка ремня. Юрген переступил через джинсовую ткань, стянул футболку, внимательно разглядывая отражение в зеркале. Как и предполагал ранее, не обошлось без синяков на теле. Кукловод оставил о себе напоминания. Неприятные, но, к счастью, не вечные. Немного времени, и эти синяки окончательно исчезнут, растворятся и останутся разве что в воспоминаниях.  
Юрген потрогал воду, вновь пробежался взглядом по стройным рядам косметических средств, представленных здесь. Взял один из наиболее приглянувшихся флаконов, открыл крышку и поднёс к носу. Пахло не ярко и сумасшедше, сбивая с ног волной аромата, а очень мягко, обволакивающе, раскрываясь постепенно.  
Отставив флакон в сторону, Юрген всё-таки решил заняться тем, ради чего сюда и пришёл. Было горячо. Не обжигающе, но на грани между приятными ощущениями и их противоположностью. Вода больше не окрашивалась розоватым колером; кровь с волос Юрген умудрился смыть во время первого захода, теперь оставалось лишь лежать с закрытыми глазами и наслаждаться.  
Когда мысли возвращались к событиям этой ночи, Юрген сильнее стискивал зубы. Перспективы вырисовывались, откровенно говоря, неприятные. Он почти наяву видел, как полицейские защёлкивают наручники у него на запястьях, а потом принимаются зачитывать список тех самых прав и обязанностей, о которых говорил Ульрих. Вслед за этим, несомненно, начнётся не лучший период жизни. Конечно, адвокаты постараются, будут честно отрабатывать гонорары, но из песни слов не выбросишь. Он грохнул человека. Причём грохнул с мрачной решимостью, без сомнений и метаний. Попросил посмотреть в глаза, поймал удивлённый взгляд и нажал на курок.  
Юрген старался успокоить себя словами о том, что это было необходимостью. Иного выхода ситуация не имела. Это как клетка, запертая на замок, ключ от которого старательно охраняют церберы, служащие тому, кто заточил пленников. Либо сидишь и ждёшь смерти, либо вырубаешь охранника, срываешь с его пояса ключи и выбираешься на свободу. В сочетании с именем Кукловода тема клетки смотрелась остро и актуально. Когда-то он сбежал таким способом. Теперь вот объявил сезон охоты, расставил сети и капканы, в итоге сам в одном из них и оказался.  
Юрген нырнул под воду, ощутил её прикосновение к лицу и вынырнул через несколько мгновений. Запрокинул голову, продолжая жмуриться, и приоткрыл рот.  
Когда на него полилось нечто прохладное, он едва не завизжал, будто ребёнок. Оно не попадало в рот, пролилось по нижней губе, по подбородку, потекло вниз. Юрген облизнулся, стараясь по вкусу определить, что именно это было. Ответ нашёл достаточно быстро и, желая удостовериться в правильности выдвинутого предположения, открыл глаза.  
Ульрих склонился над ним, провёл языком по ключице, собирая несколько капель, задержавшихся на коже. Повернул голову, прикоснулся губами к подбородку.  
– У меня такое херовое настроение, а ты со своим мартини, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Хорошо, хоть не шампанское принёс, а то совершеннейший абсурд мог получиться.  
– Будешь?  
– Наливай. Мне не помешает немного расслабиться. Иначе голова просто расколется.  
Наблюдая за действиями Ульриха, Юрген ловил себя на мысли, что эти отточенные манеры его напрягают, пробуждая в глубине души некое подобие... Да ладно, что скрывать? Не подобие вовсе, а самую настоящую ревность. Один вопрос так однозначно выходит на первый план. Скольких людей видели эти стены? Скольким Ульрих так же набирал полную ванну, а потом предлагал алкогольные коктейли или чистые напитки без примесей?  
Наверняка эти предшественники не приходили сюда в непотребном виде, предварительно разнеся голову знаменитому маньяку одним выстрелом.  
Представить, как эти люди себя вели здесь, получалось без особого труда. Они, несомненно, по мнению Юргена, старались произвести впечатление на хозяина дома, раздевались картинно. Приходили в идеально отглаженных рубашках, брюках и пиджаках, а не в драных джинсах и окровавленных куртках. Возможно, играли в особые игры, которые давно были наречены человечеством определённым словом – флирт. Если среди тех предшественников были длинноволосые, то они могли обернуться, убрать пряди с одного плеча на другое, облизнуться томно и спросить:  
– Не желаешь помочь?  
Или предложить присоединиться, как вариант.  
И хотя Юрген с трудом переносил общество женоподобных юношей, в нарисованном эпизоде, находил их уместными. Вместе с образом Ульриха они вполне ничего так становились. Точнее, они на его фоне меркли и представлялись уже не слишком значимыми, поскольку внимание Юргена переключилось на попытку воссоздать поведение Ульриха.  
Этот мартини казалось чужеродным элементом, будто прихваченным с чужой частной вечеринки на двоих, куда Юргена занесло попутным ветром. Он вернулся к своим невесёлым мыслям, посещавшим во время хождения по лесу, когда он пытался дозвониться и на первых порах терпел поражение. Могло ли быть так, что своим звонком он действительно помешал Ульриху?  
«Заткнись уже, тварь», – весьма грубо приказал Юрген подсознанию, но оно продолжало скалиться и подогревать его ревность, доводя её до максимального пика безумия при полном отсутствии рационализма.  
Вообще-то, окажись Юрген здесь после других событий и в ином настроении, всё складывалось бы, как по маслу. Бокал в руке, насмешливая улыбка на губах, стремление привлечь к своей персоне повышенное внимание, в очередной раз устроить продуманную в мелочах демонстрацию. Положить все усилия на то, чтобы заинтриговать Ульриха ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
Но сейчас подобное поведение не желало сочетаться с определением соблазнителя, больше походя на отличительные черты, определяющие светскую шлюху мужского пола.  
Ульрих подал Юргену бокал, отставил бутылку на пол. Молчание повисло над ними, как грозовое облако. Огромное, серое и угнетающее.  
– Я бы предложил выпить за победу, но не знаю, насколько этот тост уместен, – произнёс Ульрих.  
– За победу? – задумчиво повторил Юрген. – Неплохо звучит. Хотя, ты прав, не слишком уместно, учитывая мои сегодняшние потери. Рекс был в моей жизни три года, а иногда кажется, что целую вечность. Я могу говорить о нём бесконечно, много и долго, до тех пор, пока не вспоминаю, что его не стало. Если я кому-то теперь обязан своей жизнью, так это именно ему. Собачий век – это, в среднем, двенадцать лет. Он прожил только четверть, но оставил след в моей душе больший, нежели люди, которых я знаю почти с рождения.  
– Например, Вернер?  
– Его семья. Вернер оставил не след, а невидимые шрамы. Ульрих...  
– Что?  
– Почему почти в каждом нашем разговоре проскальзывает это имя? Иногда ловлю себя на мысли, что ты к нему неравнодушен, потому вспоминаешь при каждом удобном случае. Вворачиваешь в любую фразу, ожидая реакции. Либо я действительно попал в точку, либо ты проверяешь меня, выявляя отсутствие или наличие интереса к теме личности этого человека.  
– Для полного счастья не хватало только нам обоим воспылать к нему страстью, – усмехнулся Ульрих.  
Не придумав дельного тоста, он поднёс бокал к губам и сделал несколько глотков. Юрген последовал его примеру. Вытащил предложенную оливку и сунул в рот.  
– Ты любишь уклончиво отвечать на вопросы. А сам требуешь определённых высказываний, не нуждающихся в дополнительной расшифровке.  
– Это не любовь и не одержимость его личностью. Можешь считать мои слова проявлением зависти. Не профессиональной. В этой сфере меня как раз устраивает всё, опускаться на дно, как это делает он, я не собираюсь. И с радостью посмотрю на то, как его бизнес развалится, а сам он окажется в тюрьме.  
– Если это случится, я буду проходить, как соучастник, и вряд ли сумею отвертеться. Надеюсь, пока я буду коротать время за решёткой, ты не вычеркнешь меня из памяти окончательно.  
– В качестве соучастника ты фигурировать не будешь. Разве что в качестве свидетеля. Если только не решишь взять вину на себя, заявив, что вся ответственность на твоей совести, а Вернер несчастный запутавшийся человек.  
– Я похож на самоубийцу?  
– Не похож.  
– Тогда не стоит приписывать мне те поступки, на которые я не способен. И завидовать, в общем-то, тоже нечему. Я с тобой, а не с ним.  
– Сколько это продлится?  
– Зависит от того, как долго ты сам захочешь смотреть в мою сторону. Сейчас я, например, сгораю от любопытства и с завидным постоянством прикусываю язык, чтобы не упасть слишком низко и не задать тебе вопрос, на который, в общем-то, никакого права не имею.  
– Что за вопрос?  
– Не стоит развивать эту тему, иначе я буду чувствовать себя влюблённым подростком, да ещё и женского пола.  
Ульрих провёл пальцами по подбородку Юргена, заставил поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Задай. Вдруг ответ тебе понравится?  
– Вряд ли. Он мне и так отлично известен.  
– Узнаю типичного Юргена Нильсена. Максимум подстраховки, минимум риска.  
– Как часто здесь бывают посетители?  
– А? – Ульрих вскинул бровь.  
– Это мой вопрос. И не делай вид, что снова не прочитал между строк истинный смысл, вложенный в него. Ты всё понял.  
– Мы не вместе, – произнёс Ульрих; ладонь скользнула по плечу, усыпанному бледными веснушками, погладила, а потом оттолкнула; Юрген откинулся назад и приложился к бокалу, допивая его содержимое. – Потому логично предположить, что кроме тебя здесь бывают и другие посетители. Кому, как не тебе знать, что я сплю с другими мужчинами. Конечно, это не первые встречные и не деловые партнёры, поскольку я предпочитаю не смешивать две этих сферы. Обычные шлюхи, которые исполняют желания, получают деньги и отправляются на все четыре стороны. Вряд ли я удивил тебя своими словами. Сам говорил, что ответ знаешь.  
– В подобные условия они попадают?  
– С чего бы?  
– Возможно, иногда в тебе просыпается желание побыть благородным принцем, который заботится о комфорте и благополучии других, – Юрген махнул рукой в сторону бутылки, давая понять, что хочет ещё. – В конце концов, иногда перемыкает на романтике и более жёстких людей. Сиюминутная блажь, направленная на человека, выбранного без применения особых методов. Просто вспышка и стремление сделать что-то приятное первому встречному.  
– Первому встречному – нет.  
– Мне предлагается эксклюзивное обслуживание. Как лестно.  
– Какая же ты гадость ядовитая, – заметил Ульрих.  
– Какие приятные слова. Мне доводилось слышать в свой адрес много всего, но такое – никогда.  
– Неужели? Почему я думал иначе? Многие из тех, с кем тебе приходилось контактировать, отзывались об итогах встреч не слишком лестно. А журналисты так и вовсе нарекли тебя упёртой сукой, которая вечно перекрывает им кислород.  
– Я не о журналистах, – хмыкнул Юрген. – О том, как они меня воспринимают, наслышан. Но что поделать? Это моя работа. Допускать к информации только тех, кого посчитаю нужным, отшвыривая на приличное расстояние остальных. Всё-таки я дорожу своей репутацией, как бы странно это не прозвучало. Я в курсе, что она давно приказала долго жить, а уж после того, как я предал и продал своего маэстро, мне и вовсе прощения нет. Однако... Верю, что ещё смогу реабилитироваться.  
– Сможешь. Не сомневаюсь.  
– И, кстати, ты лжёшь.  
– Относительно?  
– Говоришь, что не спишь с деловыми партнёрами. Но если разобраться, то... Кто мы с тобой получаемся? Именно деловые партнёры, иначе не сказать. Мы заключили сделку.  
– Нет. Я помогаю тебе вполне бескорыстно.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– Меня всегда интересовала, да и сейчас не оставляет одна мысль. Озвучивать её мне не хочется.  
– Но ты поступишься принципами?  
– Да. Только сначала сделай доброе дело. Подай мне полотенце и выйди из ванной. На бесплатный стриптиз я не подписывался, а в подобном виде чувствую себя абсолютно беззащитным, особенно при условии, что рядом находится одетый человек.  
– Было бы кого стесняться. Вряд ли накрыло амнезией, и ты позабыл, что мне доводилось видеть тебя без одежды.  
– Доводилось, помню.  
– Но?  
– Чисто на эмоциональном уровне мне будет проще. Впрочем, можешь пожертвовать в пользу бедных парочку своих вещей, как раз на их поиск и потратишь время, пока я буду вытираться.  
– Для начала скажи, какая мысль не даёт тебе покоя?  
– Ты говоришь, что готов поддерживать меня в любой ситуации. Просто потому, что я ответил честно, сделал что-то, пришедшееся тебе по вкусу, улыбнулся там и тогда, когда от меня это требовалось. Я не слишком верю в правдивость таких ответов. У всего есть цена, бескорыстно никто ничего в нашем мире не делает. Вряд ли тебе интересно выступать в роли мецената-благодетеля. Вероятно, нравится играть и до определённого предела не озвучивать цену помощи. Меня гложет именно эта мысль. Какая цена будет стоять на финальном чеке? И хватит ли у меня сил, чтобы вернуть взятую ссуду? Хотелось бы ошибаться, но жизнь в окружении пираний заставляет сомневаться во всех без исключения.  
– Бывают случаи, когда подозрительность играет на руку и спасает жизни, – заметил Ульрих, продолжая стоять на месте. – Но я действительно не собирался ничего требовать взамен. Мне несложно, поскольку я сам вовлечён в игру Вернера. Считай, что я преследую собственные цели, стараясь оградиться от катастрофы. А помощь тебе – дополнительная задача, которую я решаю от скуки. Километровых чеков не будет, дула пистолета у затылка и требования переписать на меня всё, чем ты владеешь, в общем-то, тоже не предвидится. Можешь жить спокойно, ничего не опасаясь.  
– Не заставляй меня думать о тебе лучше, чем сейчас.  
– Ты же так старательно меня ненавидишь, – не удержался от шпильки Ульрих. – Или уже нет? Приоритеты сменились?  
– Мои чувства сложно назвать ненавистью. Скорее, это особый вид страхов. Ты знаешь обо мне так много, что, кажется, будь у меня возможность посмотреть на себя твоими глазами, удивление перешло бы все пределы. Слишком... Слишком много.  
– Ты знаешь обо мне меньше?  
Юрген не отвечал некоторое время. Потом не удержался и улыбнулся.  
– Не уверен.  
– Значит, квиты. Быть может, однажды я позволю тебе посмотреть на ситуацию моими глазами.  
– И каким я увижу себя?  
Вариантов в мыслях появилось множество, начиная от предельно милых, заканчивая не самыми приятными замечаниями. Не совсем пошлые характеристики, не оскорбления, но и не елейные оды, пропитанные восхищением. Юрген не страдал произвольными провалами в памяти, при которых человек благополучно забывает события и слова, неприятные ему. Он, напротив, имел склонность цепляться к ним, постоянно обдумывать, прокручивать в голове. Одним из таких моментов стало замечание Ульриха, брошенное во время сегодняшней поездки.  
Ульрих не влюблённый недальновидный придурок, который совершенно ничего не понимает в истинном положении вещей и готов верить сказанным словам, игнорируя факты. Впрочем, стоило ли сомневаться?  
– В настоящий момент я не готов это озвучить.  
– Всё настолько ужасно?  
– Нет. Но это тоже слишком.  
– Тогда... Может быть, выполнишь мою недавнюю просьбу и покинешь ванную комнату до тех пор, пока я целомудренно не обмотаюсь полотенцем?  
– Конечно, – Ульрих прихватил бокалы и ушёл в спальню, оставив Юргена в одиночестве.  
Сказать, что Юргена настигло разочарование – это не сказать ничего. Он иначе представлял себе развитие событий. Как и разговор, который между ними происходил. Ожидания разошлись с реальностью, оказались совершенно несопоставимы между собой. Скорее всего, всё делалось нарочно. Ульрих понимал, чего от него хотят, и не собирался идти на поводу чужих желаний. А, может, пытался указать Юргену его место в жизни. Немного выше мальчиков по вызову.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Ему приготовят горячую ванну, чтобы он отогревался, нальют пару бокалов мартини, чтобы сумел унять внутреннюю дрожь. Поцелуют, приласкают, а потом раскатают по асфальту. Ульрих верно заметил. Они не вместе, а потому особых претензий друг к другу не должны предъявлять. Иногда они пересекаются по долгу службы, умудряются, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств, находить общий язык и не переходить на повышенные тона. Они могут чинно ужинать в компании друг друга, обмениваясь мнениями относительно происходящего вокруг. С недавних пор они стали любовниками и просыпаются в одной постели время от времени, когда подворачивается такая возможность. Не так уж часто, всего два раза, если считать по дням. Или шесть, если загибать пальцы, упоминая очередной половой акт. Добавить сюда сон и минет в кабинете клуба с противоречивым названием. Почти десятка. Но это, конечно, ничего не значит. Они по-прежнему не вместе. И у каждого могут быть любовники на стороне. Ульрих не удерживает, хоть и говорил, что никогда и ни за что не подпустил бы к нему посторонних. О смене его приоритетов речи не было. Так что и вопросов быть не должно. Он строит свою жизнь, не оглядываясь на посторонних. Не Юргену указывать Ульриху, как жить и кого тащить в постель. Даже если у последнего жизнь наполнена многочисленными экспериментами и жёстким гэнгбэнгом в режиме нон-стоп, это лишь его дело.  
Если Юрген сам разобрался с тем, как хочет жить, за свои двадцать семь лет, то Ульрих за тридцать два и подавно. Юрген вообще склонен был думать, что попытки влезть в чужое мировоззрение ничем хорошим не заканчиваются.  
Юрген завязал полотенце на узел, второе набросил на голову, вновь стараясь выжать из волос лишнюю влагу; фен он проигнорировал из принципа. На время замер и посмотрел на отражение в зеркале. Оно отразило бледную рожу с обкусанными губами и тьмой веснушек. Спасибо погоде без солнца – тоже бледных. Было видно, что кожа на губах оторвана, на этих местах остались тёмно-красные чёрточки запекшейся крови.  
Коротая время за разглядыванием себя, Юрген не заметил, что его одиночество снова нарушили. Обратил на это внимание лишь в тот момент, когда с лёгким стуком на пол опустилась спортивная сумка.  
– Твои вещи, – произнёс Ульрих. – Теперь проблемы выбора и стеснительности больше быть не должно, я так полагаю.  
– Спасибо, – отрешённо бросил Юрген, наклоняясь и подхватывая ручки сумки.  
Поставил её на борт ванны и потянул молнию, расстёгивая. Мысль о том, что в его шкафу лазили посторонние люди, немного коробила, но Юрген быстро от неё отмахнулся. Намного сильнее его занимал вопрос, в основе которого лежала озадаченность тем, как скоро вынужденное соседство начнёт Ульриха напрягать, и он попросит удалиться с его личной территории.  
– Послушай...  
– Да?  
– Почему ты вообще решил завести сегодня этот разговор?  
– Почему нет? – спросил Юрген, доставая из сумки футболку и пижамные штаны.  
Их в этот набор первой необходимости засунули вкупе с расчёской и зубной щёткой. Ноутбук, наверное, тоже привезли, но его в ванную комнату тащить было нецелесообразно.  
– Неординарные вопросы.  
– Мне казалось, что в них нет ничего необычного.  
– Я не удивился бы, задай их кто-то другой. Кто угодно, но только не ты. Они нестандартные именно для тебя, потому ставят тупик.  
– Считай, что это было проявление банального интереса. И да, где же всё-таки моя комната? Опишешь на словах или проводишь?  
– Можешь поселиться в любой из них. Мне не принципиально.  
– Надеюсь, мешать не буду.  
– Ты не помешаешь.  
– Надеюсь, – повторил Юрген, перебросив сумку через плечо и собираясь на выход.  
Правда, сбежать ему, позорно поджав хвост, не позволили. Ульрих продолжал стоять в дверном проёме, лишая возможности покинуть ванную комнату.  
– Мы не вместе, – повторил уже знакомую Юргену фразу Ульрих. – Но это не значит, что я против изменений, внесённых в эту формулу. Я не бегаю за тобой по пятам, не присылаю на работу подарки и не бросаюсь признаниями в любви просто потому, что считаю такие поступки глупостью. Вот и всё.  
– Так говоришь, словно я выбиваю из тебя признание. Мне не чёртовы семнадцать-восемнадцать, когда я с вызовом и провокацией жрал перед тобой сахарную вату, облизывал пальцы и закидывал на стол ноги в высоких сапогах, желая привлечь внимание, а потом вильнуть задницей и заявить, что ничего вам, юноша, не обломится. Мне не нужны эти блядские слова о великой любви, мне нужна сама любовь.  
– Себе же противоречишь. Тебе не нужны слова, но без них ты ничего не замечаешь.  
– Как и ты. Я беспокоюсь, бешусь, с ума схожу, – устало произнёс Юрген, вновь бросив сумку на пол, опуская голову и упираясь одной рукой в стенку. – Я об этих бинтах на твоей руке несколько дней думал и едва не свихнулся, прикидывая, когда ты умудрился столкнуться с Кукловодом. Улетаю в Мюнхен по делам, сознательно отгораживаясь от людей, окружающих меня в Берлине, и всё равно не могу окончательно от них избавиться. Закрываю глаза на мгновение, и меня уносит мыслями о твоём появлении рядом. А потом я кричу и понимаю, что тебя рядом нет. Наверное, другие пассажиры думали, что я в неадекватном состоянии. Готов поспорить, что так оно и было. И мысли появлялись у людей, и состояние вышеупомянутое наличествовало. Возвращаюсь домой и вижу тебя. Настоящего, не очередную иллюзию или мираж. Не буду говорить банальности о том, что голова идёт кругом, а сердце стучит быстрее, когда мы пересекаемся. Давно вышел из того возраста, когда так бывает. Но моя жизнь по-настоящему тобой отравлена, я сознательно принимаю этот яд. Теперь скупо поблагодари меня за признание и пропусти. Пойду выбирать комнату.  
– А если не пропущу?  
– Придётся заночевать в ванной. Других вариантов не вижу.  
– Они есть.  
– Твоя охрана и без того обсуждает, насколько ровно начальство дышит к пресс-секретарю Брауна. Ты, видимо, хочешь, чтобы эти разговоры не стихали никогда.  
– Дело не в разговорах. Ты знаешь.  
– Знаю, – согласился Юрген. – Прекрасно знаю. У меня и выбора-то особого нет, правда? Единственный кандидат, которого стоит рассмотреть. Будь я твоим, ты бы никому меня не отдал. Будь я твоим, ты бы никому не позволил ко мне подобраться ближе, чем на километр. Но я всё ещё не твой и на тебя прав не предъявляю. Мой сегодняшний вопрос тесно связан с этим заявлением. Я не хочу быть любимой женой в гареме. Вот и всё.  
– У меня есть гарем?  
– У тебя есть шлюхи. Этого достаточно. Если хоть одна из них выла на этой кровати после меня, если хоть одна потом обрабатывала тебе спину антисептиком и слизывала кровь с губ, мною прикушенных, то пошёл к чёрту со своей заботой, пониманием и стремлением помочь. Сойдёмся на том, что мы – деловые партнёры, и у нас отношения исключительно такого плана. А я переоденусь во что-нибудь цивильное и свалю в гостиницу, раз уж твои подчинённые были столь любезны, что прихватили мои документы и банковскую карту.  
– Доказательств у меня нет, потому придётся поверить на слова. После того раза здесь действительно никого не было. Тебя невозможно вытравить из памяти. Как и заменить.  
– Красиво. Сентиментально. Сложно понять, насколько правдиво.  
– Да заткнись ты уже, – едва ли не прорычал Ульрих, подавшись вперёд, собираясь обхватить Юргена за шею и притянуть к себе.  
Не получилось.  
Юрген первым схватил его за рукав рубашки, втянул непосредственно в ванную комнату, оттолкнул к стене. Инициативности ему было не занимать, решимости тоже. Он сам прижался к Ульриху, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк и проводя ногтями по пуговицам, стараясь если не расстегнуть их, то оторвать к такой-то матери. Он готов был с уверенностью заявить, и не сомневался в поддержке мнения со стороны Ульриха, что никогда не целовал горячее и настойчивее. Никогда не позволял себе настолько открыто выражать свои чувства, не сдерживая их хотя бы чуть-чуть. Проснись у него дар телепатии, он не справился бы с защитными барьерами, в результате Ульриха накрыло бы волной этого жара и безумного желания обладать.  
Несколько минут они просто лизались, как сумасшедшие, окончательно потеряв связь с окружающим миром, растворившись во времени и пространстве.  
Облизывать, покусывать, гладить или жёстко сминать. Всё это было реально и доступно.  
Разорвав очередной поцелуй, Юрген внимательно посмотрел в глаза Ульриху. И, поняв, что на его взгляд ответили, не поспешил отворачиваться.  
– Ляжешь под меня? – выдохнул хрипло; прикусил губу, желая избавиться от нервозности.  
Вопрос был так себе, если честно. И шансов на положительную реакцию практически не имел.  
Ульрих поднял руку, провёл пальцами по бледной щеке, стёр с прикушенной губы каплю крови. Зарылся пальцами во влажные рыжие пряди.  
– Да, – ответил, усмехнувшись.  
Но, кажется, не шутил.


	21. 21.

Две клетки на игровом поле восьмой день подряд горели красным цветом. Два ферзя находились под ударом. Белый и черный. Исход битвы не определён, победитель неизвестен.  
Юрген открывал ноутбук, заходил на сайт игры, продолжавшей действовать и после смерти создателя, вбивал данные Ульриха и, используя его аккаунт, наблюдал за шахматной доской.  
Организатор и по совместительству король белой армии до сих пор не знал, кого стоит вышвырнуть из игры. Кукловод, на которого были возложены огромные надежды, на связь не выходил. Новостей от Юргена Вернер тоже не получал.  
Юрген не предпринимал попыток вернуться в свой дом, не испытывал острой потребности пройтись по родным комнатам. Его машина стояла рядом с домом в Грюневальде, на автоответчике скопилось огромное количество сообщений, ответа на которые не поступило, раз уж самого хозяина не было. Мобильный телефон Юрген выключил, в очередной раз приобретя себе новую технику, электронные сообщения, отправителем которых был Вернер, игнорировал.  
Как сквозь землю провалился.  
Сейчас это определение подходило ему, как никогда прежде.  
В былое время Юрген не позволял себе демонстрировать столь пренебрежительное отношение к начальству. Вернер мог написать ему, отзывая из заслуженного отпуска, позвонить среди ночи, приказывая появиться, и Юрген немедленно выполнял указание. Теперь с завидным постоянством демонстрировал неприличный жест, правда, делать это получалось только через монитор, глядя на фотографию Вернера, расположенную на сайте.  
Кратковременное освобождение от служебных обязанностей обернулось бессрочным отпуском. Но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться большим количеством свободного времени, Юрген пребывал в состоянии вечного напряжения. В отсутствие Ульриха он практически не разговаривал с окружающими, предпочитая сосредоточиться на наблюдении.  
События набирали оборот, каждый день приходила новая информация, всё сильнее подтверждающая прежние догадки. У Вернера окончательно поехала крыша, он решил разом избавиться от всех, кого считал лишними. Бывшие соратники, личный помощник и основной конкурент, умудрившийся сделать имя и заработать состояние, не влипая в трясину, в которую стремительно погружался сам Вернер.  
Впрочем, сказать, что дом в Грюневальде пустовал, Юрген не мог. Вернер наведывался туда с завидным постоянством, рылся в вещах, резал обивку на мебели, бил посуду. Искал то ли зацепки, то ли важные документы, то ли ещё что-то. Из проверенных источников Юрген знал, что его действительно разыскивают. Проверяют больницы, морги, а кроме того – аэропорты, автобусные и железнодорожные станции.  
На мысль о побеге за пределы Германии, или хотя бы Берлина, Вернера натолкнуло исчезновение документов и банковских карт. Наверное, банковскую сеть тоже трясло, пока коллеги Шеффера, продолжавшие работать на Вернера, пытались вычислить, где последний раз в ход была пущена карточка, владельцем которой являлся Юрген Нильсен. Вполне возможно, что они хватались и за версию с фальшивым паспортом, оттого перерывали базы данных, в которых могла храниться нужная информация.  
Юрген, находясь от них на расстоянии, если не вытянутой руки, то не намного дальше, усмехался, предрекая своё триумфальное появление через определённый период времени. Пока что ему предписывалось никак себя не выдавать, не звонить Вернеру и не писать. Когда условия станут благоприятными, можно вновь напомнить о своём существовании, закинуть приманку.  
– Действительно хочешь этого? – спросил однажды Ульрих.  
Он по привычке приподнял лицо Юргена вверх, не позволяя отвернуться или отвести взгляд.  
Ульрих относился к той категории людей, что верит на сто процентов в правдивость высказывания о зеркале души, неспособном обмануть. Как и в то, что люди с голубыми глазами могут быть только двух видов. Сволочи до мозга костей или же, напротив, образец чистоты и мягкости.  
– Хочу, – выдохнул Юрген. – Очень хочу.  
– И тем самым подставишь себя под удар?  
– Я под ним всегда.  
– Этого можно избежать. Ты же знаешь.  
– Это и моя война. Я бы даже сказал, что она моя в большей степени, чем твоя. Ты молодец. Сохранил владения отца, преумножил их, добился признания и семью свою от этого влияния оградил. У меня Вернер пытался – да и сейчас пытается – отобрать всё и во многом достиг успеха. Я должен отомстить.  
– Смерти будет недостаточно?  
– Нет, – Юрген покачал головой. – Не сейчас. Не так просто. Он не сдохнет от киллерской пули до тех пор, пока я не посмотрю ему в глаза в последний раз. И не врежу по самоуверенному еблу, стирая с него ухмылку.  
– Опасно находиться рядом с тобой, – усмехнулся Ульрих.  
– Но хорошо?  
– Даже слишком.  
– Быть может, впервые в жизни я делаю что-то такое, что пришлось бы по вкусу отцу. Теперь мне уже совсем нечего скрывать. Могу рассказать, ради чего летал в Мюнхен. Я встречался там с сестрой Виктора Вульфа. Адвоката, работавшего с отцом. Незадолго до смерти отец собирался сыграть по моему сценарию. Он планировал свергнуть Вернера и заключить деловое соглашение с молодым перспективным коллегой.  
– Впервые слышу об этом.  
– Тем не менее, у меня есть документы, подтверждающие правдивость слов. Отец действительно собирался предложить тебе сотрудничество, но не успел. Вернер убил его раньше. Я не знаю, как точно это случилось, но готов поспорить, что они подрались. Вернер оттолкнул отца, тот упал и приложился головой о стену. Воспользовавшись этим, Вернер выстрелил, а потом сбежал, предварительно немного поколдовав над антуражем. Сделал так, чтобы это выглядело самоубийством. И после лицемерно меня утешал, приехав по первому зову. Поводом для ссоры могло стать, что угодно. Начиная от тех самых документов, заканчивая мной.  
– Вполне вероятен союз причин, – логично заметил Ульрих. – Наверняка всё и было связано. Устранить Фридриха, плотно войти в твою жизнь и уверенно идти к поставленной цели. Влюблённым подростком легче управлять, нежели переубеждать ненавидящего взрослого. До твоего двадцать восьмого дня рождения было много времени. За такой промежуток времени вполне реально привязать к себе человека так, что никакое постороннее вмешательство не поможет прозреть. До тех пор, пока не случится нечто, на что уже нельзя закрыть глаза. Впрочем, некоторые люди умудряются и до смерти верить в невиновность тех, кто им дорог. Убеждают себя в том, что обойму в них всаживает двойник близкого и родного, а не тот самый.  
– Да здравствует хорошее зрение.  
Прозвучало с иронией; в бледно-синих глазах блеснули смешинки.  
Юрген отстранил ладонь от своего лица, зато потянулся за поцелуем, прикоснулся мягко к губам, подцепил край ткани, в которую кутался, отбрасывая её в сторону.  
Простыня давно сбилась и успела перекрутиться, практически все подушки валялись на полу.  
Теперь постельное бельё у Ульриха было не винно-красным, а эротично чёрным. Ничего необычного, даже немного примитивно, но Юргену нравилось.  
А Ульрих говорил, что он потрясающе смотрится на этих простынях.  
Юрген верил.  
По ночам они занимались любовью, стараясь утолить особого рода голод, накопившийся за десятилетие недофрендзоны. Стоны сливались в единую симфонию, губы саднило от поцелуев, спину – от царапин. Юрген засыпал утомлённым, но счастливым. Касался невесомыми поцелуями места между лопаток, проводил пальцами по полоскам тигра, смотревшего на него по-прежнему строго и даже грозно. Не то, что обладатель татуировки. Прижимался ближе и закрывал глаза.  
Утром вновь играли перед окружающими – охраной и домработницей – привычные роли. Никаких нежностей в словах и взглядах. За завтраком, приготовленным заботливой прислугой, разговоры о делах. Предельная сдержанность, невероятная серьёзность ровно до того момента, пока за ними не захлопнется дверь спальни, и они не окажутся в мире звукоизоляции. Пока не появится возможность снова упасть на разворошённую постель, стаскивая друг с друга одежду и шепча что-то нереально нелепое в обычное время, но приятное для того, кто чувствует себя бесконечно влюблённым.  
Единственное, что омрачало спонтанный медовый месяц, знание о Вернере, который не желал успокаиваться, вместо этого только масштабнее разворачивал кампанию по избавлению от врагов.  
Красная подсветка мигала под шахматными фигурами, неизвестность заставляла Вернера действовать ещё решительнее, нежели прежде. Искал он не только Юргена, искал и Отто Кляйна. Ни одного, ни второго так пока и не обнаружил. Мысль о том, что бывший воспитанник может свободно жить в доме главного конкурента, на ум ему не приходила. Он прорабатывал версию, согласно которой работник перехватил наёмника и свалил вместе с ним, чтобы затем вернуться и начать игру против бывшего работодателя.  
Юрген затаился, как змея в логове, и ждал наступления решающего момента. Совершал несколько звонков в день, внимательно слушал всё, что ему говорили, постукивал в нетерпении пальцами по столешнице. Дело было не только в том, чтобы не допустить появления Вернера здесь раньше положенного времени. Юрген не боялся этого, зная, что на любого сумасшедшего рано или поздно найдётся управа, но тогда разработанный план действий пришлось бы менять в экстренном порядке и добавлять в повествование очередную россыпь кровавых клякс, оставленных в истории безумного гения, коим себя считал Вернер, и его помощника – кукольных дел мастера.  
Результаты разговоров Юргену не нравились. Он боялся, что в последнюю минуту всё может сорваться и пойти под откос. У них с Ульрихом были возможности маневрировать, подстраиваясь под тот или иной поворот событий. Но и Вернера никто этой возможности не лишал.  
Пальцы били по клавишам, белая стрелка курсора металась между окнами. Карта города, объекты, представляющие наибольший интерес, игровое поле, наблюдение за собственным домом, пристальный осмотр комнат.  
Сорванные занавески, шипение о суке, которая своё ещё получит. Теперь Вернер не играл в доброго и понимающего отца. Он понял, что план его раскрыт.  
Юрген с хрустом разгрызал хлебные палочки и усмехался. Закрывал ноутбук и спускался в бассейн, чтобы отвлечься ненадолго от мыслей об ошибках прошлого.  
У него накопилось столько этих ошибок, что дефицита в воспоминаниях, однозначно, не наблюдалось.  
Юрген стягивал одежду и прыгал, поднимая миллионы брызг, плыл от одного края к другому, разрезая собой водную гладь.  
Он возвращался мысленно к десятилетию, ознаменованному знакомством с Ульрихом. К тому, как садился напротив, закидывал ноги на стол и поедал эту самую сахарную вату, наматывая тонкие липкие нити, слегка подкрашенные розовым цветом, на палец. Ульрих ничего не говорил, действия его не комментировал. Юрген в желании получить подтверждение тому, что его по-прежнему хотят, готов был идти на что угодно. Вообще-то он даже не был уверен в том, что хотят.  
Слова, брошенные в подсобке ресторана, могли оказаться сиюминутным порывом без продолжения, а эти встречи – попыткой помочь в нелёгком деле, именуемом борьбой с депрессией. Ульрих после того случая не примерял образ соблазнителя, желающего положить к своим ногам всех, кто ему приглянулся. Ну, или хотя бы одну конкретную персону.  
Ульрих был таким серьёзным и потрясающе правильным, что его хотелось развести на эмоции любой ценой. Юрген и сам не заметил, как втянулся в эту игру, намеренно бросая приманку, поджидая, когда же Ульрих появится на горизонте. Появится ли вообще?  
Ульрих приходил.  
И после того, как они пересеклись на ночном автобане, были не менее нелепые эпизоды в их жизни. Юрген нарочно появлялся в таких местах, где можно было за считанные секунды напороться на неприятности. Сомнительные компании, прогулки до утра, коктейли ядовитого оттенка, сладковатый дым, окутывающий с ног до головы. Не обязательно курить, чтобы пропитаться им, достаточно лишь постоять рядом. Создать иллюзию в глазах другого человека.  
Вернеру было ровным счётом наплевать, что происходит с его подопечным. После того, как Юрген переселился в отдельный дом, его поведение никого не заботило. Теперь становилось понятно, что Вернер видел в стремительном падении плюсы. Чем раньше Юрген опустится на самое дно, тем лучше.  
На ум приходил и ещё один эпизод. Пожалуй, один из самых ярких моментов в их прежней жизни. Событие, за которое было стыдно ещё сильнее, нежели за тупую выходку на дороге.  
Юрген вспоминал свет неоновых огней, смех, яркие блики. Коктейли, которые потягивал через трубочку, обхватывая её губами, ладони, скользившие по бёдрам. Дикий блеск, отражённый в глазах того, кто откровенно пытался его снять. И если на первых порах присутствовало отвращение, то через определённый промежуток времени стало откровенно наплевать и на прикосновения, и на личность того, кто столь настойчиво пытался подыскать себе «девочку» на ночь.  
Сейчас Юрген затруднялся ответить, каким ветром его занесло в то заведение с сомнительной репутацией и не менее сомнительным контингентом. Но зато он мог с точностью до одной сотой секунды пересказать события с момента, когда в толпе показался человек, разительно отличавшийся от остальных посетителей. Строгий костюм, мрачное выражение лица, упрямо сжатые губы, убивающий всех и каждого взгляд.  
Ульрих приблизился к Юргену, схватил его за руку, грозясь переломить запястье, и потащил сквозь толпу в туалетную комнату. Она, как и всё остальное здесь, доверия не внушала. Полутёмное помещение с плохо вымытыми полами, подтекающей сантехникой и грязными раковинами, в которых можно было обнаружить что угодно, начиная от презервативов, заканчивая кровавыми потёками и использованными шприцами.  
Ульрих в тот момент был подобен урагану. Сметал всё на своём пути, вышвырнул за дверь какую-то обдолбанную парочку, решившую предаться страсти в этом убогом сортире, от одного вида которого накрывало тошнотой.  
– Заботливая мамочка пришла, – засмеялся Юрген.  
Но уже через пару секунд заткнулся. Из разбитой губы хлынула кровь, а Ульрих, отшвырнул его к раковинам, заставил запрокинуть голову и прошипел:  
– Смотри на свет, блядина.  
Вышеназванная блядина уставилась на него в упор, оскалилась, продемонстрировав зубы, провела языком по губам, лишь сильнее размазывая кровь. Во рту было солёно от неё, хотелось развернуться и сплюнуть, чтобы избавиться от тошнотворного привкуса, но Ульрих продолжал сканировать Юргена взглядом, не позволяя отодвинуться и избавиться от стальной хватки. Юрген ухватился ладонями за раковину. Мир вокруг искрился и шатался.  
Уверенности в том, что в следующую секунду пол не закружится, и получится устоять на ногах, не было вовсе.  
– Давай, блюй на меня в очередной раз. Разрешаю.  
Голос у Ульриха был насмешливым, но за этой попыткой иронизировать скрывалась агрессия огромной силы. Он откровенно бесился.  
– Ничего не нашёл? – протянул Юрген. – А хорошо искал?  
– Если ты хотя бы однажды прикоснёшься к этому дерьму, я засуну тебя в клинику, и ты оттуда не вылезешь до тех пор, пока я не удостоверюсь, что никакой зависимости нет.  
– Пф... Очень нужно! Нет, я видел, что тут торгуют таблетками. И «снегом» тоже. Но мне они без надобности. Мне и так весело.  
Юрген прижал палец к губам, растирая по ним кровь, словно девушка – помаду. Облизнулся. Мир по-прежнему не желал застывать на месте, продолжая вращаться вокруг своей оси, а от бешеного взгляда перехватывало дыхание. Во всех смыслах.  
Юрген сжал ладони Ульриха в своих руках, не почувствовал сопротивления и решил идти дальше.  
Позабыть одежду того вечера тоже не получалось. Она отлично отпечаталась в памяти, застряла там надолго. Высокие ботинки, безразмерный свитер и кожаные штаны с нарисованными молниями. Иллюзия-обманка. Ни единого кармана спереди, только на заднице, ни единой пуговицы, хотя пропечатаны были и тот, и другой рисунки.  
В задних карманах находилось у него не так уж много. Наличность Юрген успел просадить. Остались только презервативы, которые он в тот момент не отказался бы использовать по назначению. К такому же решению старался подтолкнуть Ульриха, притянув его руки к тем самым карманам. И только, когда поставленной цели добился, отпустил их.  
– Ты ведь хочешь? – спросил, чуть склонив голову. – Так давай трахнемся.  
Ульрих не отвечал. Но по его взгляду было понятно: он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не повторить экзекуцию, врезав в очередной раз, только сильнее, больнее, с большим количеством крови и ненависти, вложенной в удар.  
Ответом он себя так и не утруждал. Запустил ладонь в волосы, намотал их на кулак и дёрнул больно, со всей силы. Юрген взвился, зашипел, вонзился пальцами в плечи, скрытые несколькими слоями материи. Первым прижался к плотно сжатым губам, прихватывая их мягким поцелуем, чтобы уже через пару мгновений уступить и капитулировать под натиском завидной инициативы.  
Комната кружилась похлеще, чем прежде.  
Ульрих посмотрел на него, огладил ладонями бёдра, обтянутые нелепыми узкими штанами. Подцепил край их, потянув вниз и с удивлением понимая, что нижнего белья под ними не наблюдается, провёл ладонью по обнажившейся коже. Из кармана посыпались презервативы, о чём оповестил тихий шелест.  
– Стоит только поманить, а уже течёшь, как сука, – хмыкнул Ульрих, проводя кончиками пальцев по влажной головке и тут же вытирая смазку о край свитера, в который был одет Юрген.  
Пристально вгляделся в лицо. Яркие, чуть поблескивающие от алкоголя глаза смотрели на него неотрывно.  
Постепенно дыхание восстанавливалось, а в глазах, затуманенных алкоголем и желанием, проскользнуло осознание сказанного. Ногти вонзились в шею там, где прежде поглаживали.  
– Не смей, – зашипел Юрген. – Не смей меня оскорблять.  
– А это неправда?  
– Я напиваюсь за чужой счёт. Частенько. Но не даю каждому, кто купил мне выпить.  
– Зато меня хочешь при одних и тех же условиях. Стоит только закинуться алкоголем, и ты у моих ног. В трезвом виде ко мне прийти не судьба, видимо.  
– А это имеет огромное значение?  
– Однажды, может быть, поймёшь.  
– Принципиальный. Надменный. Весь такой правильный. Как я тебя ненавижу.  
Юрген наступил на серебристые упаковки и брезгливо отшвырнул их ногой. Ульрих не сомневался, что мысленно Юрген проклинает выбор брюк, доставляющих сейчас ряд неудобств. Но дрочить в присутствии человека, который только что проехался по твоему чувству достоинства – упасть ещё ниже, чем прежде.  
– Мне почти обидно, – заметил Ульрих.  
– Значит, не особо должно задеть моё решение вернуться и продолжить веселье. В одиночестве.  
– Иди. Веселись.  
– Повеселюсь. Ещё как повеселюсь. Не переживай за меня особо. Не пропаду. И отсосу первому встречному, – ехидно выдал Юрген, пуская воду и смывая с подбородка размазанную кровь.  
– Вперёд.  
Юрген ничего не ответил, лишь метнулся к двери, распахнул её настежь и едва не сбил с ног мужчину, который однозначно не походил на идеал.  
Ульрих не удержался и хохотнул.  
– Давай. Соси. Сам пообещал. За язык никто не тянул.  
Вид первого кандидата в очереди доверия не внушал.  
Юрген попятился назад, наткнулся спиной на Ульриха, успевшего покинуть наблюдательный пост и подойти ближе.  
– Ну же, – повторил Ульрих.  
– Отъебись.  
– Что-то не вижу радости на твоём лице. Желания исполнять обещанное, в общем-то, тоже. Сам сказал, что спишь далеко не с каждым. И, знаешь, почему-то верю. Потому не дури понапрасну. Пойдём со мной.  
– Всё-таки решился?  
– Нет. Подброшу до дома. Проспишься и поблагодаришь, что тебе не позволили наломать дров.  
– А ты всегда такой благородный?  
– Только в определённых случаях.  
– Я никуда с тобой не поеду. Ты мне никто. Не имеешь права распоряжаться моей жизнью.  
– Этого я и не делаю. Просто пытаюсь оградить от неприятностей.  
– От неприятностей? Оградить? Ну что ж, сам напросился.  
На губах сама собой расплылась ухмылка. Юрген позволил увести себя из неблагополучного по всем статьям заведения. Не сопротивлялся, не вырывался и не кричал больше. Не старался привлечь внимание посторонних. Покорно нырнул в салон автомобиля, пристегнулся...  
Ульрих наверняка думал, что всё закончилось. Юрген знал, что всё только начинается.  
Теперь, возвращаясь к событиям прошлого, он приходил к выводу, что да, фактически, до недавнего времени они не занимались сексом, если принимать за основное понятие половые акты с проникновением. Однако в их жизни было огромное количество поцелуев, двусмысленных ситуаций и того, что принято именовать петтингом. Они намеренно провоцировали друг друга, чтобы в последний момент снова отвернуться и сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Изобразить полную незаинтересованность с одной стороны и великую любовь к третьему ребру самой несчастливой геометрической фигуры – с другой.  
Ульрих прикрывался игрой.  
Юрген оправдывался чувствами к Вернеру, что, впрочем, не мешало ему ярко реагировать на провокацию со стороны Ульриха. И подначивать его.  
Быть может сейчас, в свои двадцать семь он не решился бы на подобные выходки. Но в девятнадцать всё было проще. Он не оглядывался на мнение окружающих, просто пускался в авантюры.  
– Стояк не мешает? – поинтересовался Ульрих, устроившись на водительском месте.  
Машина резко сорвалась с места, покидая парковку.  
Ульриху не хотелось задерживаться здесь. Он никогда не любил подобные места, отмеченные особой атмосферой, тёмной романтикой, звуками дарквейва и запахом не табачных сигарет.  
– Тебе какая печаль?  
– Сочувствую.  
– Правда?  
– Очень.  
– Тогда побудешь хорошим мальчиком? – спросил Юрген, посмотрев на него неожиданно осмысленным взглядом.  
Пальцы скользнули по волосам, перебирая короткие прядки, спустились ниже, проводя по шее. Там, где Юрген своими неосторожными действиями умудрился содрать кожу. Погладил осторожно, будто стараясь извиниться за недавнее.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Просто не смотри в мою сторону. Раз уж ты так мне сочувствуешь, то не станешь возражать, если я разделаюсь с проблемой деликатного характера.  
– Ты... Ты всерьёз собираешься это делать?  
– А почему нет?  
– Не знаю.  
– Вот и у меня нет причин отказывать себе в удовольствии.  
Ульрих промолчал. Большее внимание уделил дороге, полностью потеряв интерес к спутнику. Во всяком случае, создавалось такое впечатление, стоило бросить мимолётный взгляд в сторону, увидеть серьёзное выражение лица; даже не столько серьёзное, сколько равнодушное.  
Чёртовы штаны и, правда, были совсем не в тему, не к месту. То есть в заведениях развлекательного характера вполне неплохо смотрелись, притягивали внимание, но сейчас доставляли только неудобства, и от них хотелось поскорее избавиться. Подцепить самый край, поддевая, повторяя недавние действия Ульриха. Вспомнить его ладонь, пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к ямочкам на пояснице, собирающие смазку с головки члена. Единственное, чего не стоит вспоминать, так это слова Ульриха о суке, которая течёт от одного его вида. Впрочем, сказанное не было преувеличением. Больше походило на констатацию факта.  
В голову лезли странные мысли. Будь он девчонкой, происходящее смотрелось бы красивее и привлекательнее. Достаточно лишь немного задрать юбку. И никаких проблем с брюками, никакой боли от тесных штанов, никакой откровенной порнографии и демонстрации обнажённого тела. Разве что кружевные трусики в нагрудном кармане рубашки любовника, на долгую память.  
У Юргена никаких юбок и кружевных трусов в шкафах не водилось.  
У него была кожаная куртка, такие же штаны и ботинки с тяжёлой подошвой, наполовину расшнурованные.  
Чтобы прикоснуться к себе, пришлось штаны приспустить. Юрген стянул куртку. Свитер снимать не стал, задирать – тоже.  
Ульрих не верил в реальность происходящего. Почему-то был уверен, что над ним пошутили, но события набирали нешуточный оборот. И Юрген действительно собирался приласкать себя, не обращая внимания на стороннего наблюдателя. Он не стонал намеренно пошло, заставляя отвлекаться каждую минуту. Не пытался как-то вовлечь Ульриха в свою игру, погладив его, коснувшись ненароком.  
Он гладил только себя, прижимался затылком к сидению, прикусывал губы, чтобы не стонать. Он сполз ниже, шире расставляя ноги. Ладонь сжалась на бедре сильнее, чем прежде, ногти царапнули по коже. Кончик языка на мгновение показался между губ.  
Голова у Ульриха шла кругом. Он старался не смотреть, отворачивался намеренно, пытался сосредоточиться на движении. Пролетал по улицам, боясь притормозить хотя бы мгновение, чтобы не сорваться. Не ухватить вновь за эти рыжие патлы, не притянуть к себе и не воспользоваться глупостью пьяного молодого человека.  
– Блядь... – простонал Ульрих, откидываясь назад. – Ты что, действительно, планируешь это...  
– Ну же?  
– Хватит, Юрген.  
– Почему?  
– Завтра ты сдохнешь от стыда, когда вспомнишь, что тут вытворял. Я в этом уверен.  
– А у тебя останется незабываемая ассоциация с моим именем.  
Юрген облизал пальцы. Со знанием дела и невозможно порочным выражением лица. От Юргена не разило спиртом настолько, чтобы поверить, будто он пьян в дрова; никаких симптомов, присущих наркотическому опьянению тоже не было. Там, в туалете клуба, Ульрих внимательно разглядывал не только зрачки, но и ноздри. Носом не шла кровь, и белой пыли на лице тоже не наблюдалось. Ульрих закатывал рукава чужого свитера, желая удостовериться, что и на третью заразу Юрген не польстился.  
Судя по всему, не польстился. Просто алкоголь ослабил самоконтроль, разрушил барьеры и позволил отнестись к жизни, как к увлекательной игре, окончательно позабыв про стыд и необходимость держать марку в любой ситуации.  
– У меня их и так предостаточно.  
– Эта будет самая яркая. Думай...  
– О Лондоне? Не хочу. Мне там не нравилось.  
– Нет. О том, что это всё я делаю только для тебя, – хрипло выдохнул Юрген и улыбнулся по-особенному довольно.  
Ладонь скользнула между ног, рот приоткрылся. Вслед за этим последовал жадный глоток воздуха и тихий полустон-полувсхлип.  
Ульриху хотелось ударить по тормозам, чтобы Юргена швырнуло вперёд и выбило всю дурь из его башки, но вместо этого он плавно притормозил.  
Ульрих не желал смотреть не по причине отвращения к чужому поведению. Он не верил, что это порнографическое шоу действительно предназначено исключительно для него одного и разворачивается не просто потому, что кто-то нажрался и не соображает, какие поступки совершает. Он хотел бы остаться безучастным к происходящему, но кровь в венах давно превратилась в раскалённую лаву, перетекала под кожей, обжигая. Ульрих не видел ничего, кроме рыжих волос, дрожащих тёмно-коричневых ресниц, приоткрытых чувственных губ и свитера, съехавшего с плеча, обнажившего кожу, усыпанную веснушками.  
Юрген повернул голову, прижался щекой к плечу. Больше не облизывался, лишь пристально смотрел.  
– Иди ко мне, – прошептал. – Не бойся.  
Засмеялся.  
Пальцы, ласкавшие член, перепачканные природной смазкой, скользнули по обнажённому бедру, оставляя на коже влажный, поблёскивающий след.  
– А я боюсь? – спросил Ульрих.  
– Не знаю. Ты дистанцию держишь. Как будто опасаешься, что я тебя съем. Даже если съем, ничего страшного не будет. Тебе понравится.  
Юрген потянулся к нему, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, нацелился на воротник, чтобы ухватить за него. Ульрих продолжал делать вид, будто в озвученном предложении не заинтересован вовсе. Некоторое время наблюдал, изучал. Одним только взглядом вгонял в краску.  
Ульрих видел его в повседневной жизни, тогда ещё посещающего университет. Начитанного, уверенного, яркого студента, который никогда не отличался легкомысленным поведением. Там Юрген старался соответствовать своей фамилии, не позорил отца. Что родного, что названного. Оправдывал надежды. Строгий свитер или рубашка, галстук, пиджак, брюки со стрелками, о которые порезаться можно, или классические джинсы. Никакого намёка на неформальный стиль. Ни единого повода усомниться в том, что этот студент – пример для подражания во всём. Учёба, спорт, поведение.  
Безупречный.  
Во время сессий лоск, правда, стирался, уступая место усталости.  
Трептов-парк был их общим местом. Тиргартен Юрген посещал в гордом одиночестве. Ну, или со своими однокурсниками. Сидел на лавочке, пил минералку, листал конспекты. Иногда ложился на скамейку, закрывал лицо раскрытой тетрадью. Думал: что, если однажды он откроет глаза и увидит перед собой Ульриха? Что, если однажды поведёт себя рядом с ним не как капризная сука, а как ласковый котик?  
Если бы в те времена кто-то взялся за постановку картины, лейтмотивом которой проходила бы двойная жизнь, Юрген мог получить роль без кастинга.  
Пальцы всё-таки сжали ткань рубашки. Ульрих закрыл глаза, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. А потом сам к Юргену потянулся. Целовал обнажённое плечо, шею, выступающую ключицу. Запустил руку под свитер, провёл по животу, обрисовывая мышцы, продвинулся вниз. Всё ниже и ниже. Вновь скользнул подушечками пальцев по мокрой головке, сжал её, растёр смазку. Юрген застонал, замер, перестал засаживать в себя пальцы, вытащил их, позволяя Ульриху провести ладонью между его ног.  
Собственная ладонь безвольно соскользнула вниз, очередной поцелуй в шею породил новый, ещё более откровенный стон.  
Теперь уже самоконтроль у обоих приказал долго жить. Юрген горячо шептал на ухо Ульриху не романтичную чушь, а вполне порнографические фразы, лизал шею, расстёгивал брюки, беззастенчиво надеясь в них забраться. На общем фоне сказанных слов лихорадочное и жаркое «хочу отсосать тебе», звучало до безумия целомудренно.  
Но на колени в итоге опустился Ульрих, сорвал с ноги тяжёлый ботинок, потянул штанину, облепившую, будто вторая кожа. Когда сумел её снять, провёл рукой от колена до бедренной косточки, осторожно прикоснулся губами к члену. Опыта у него точно не было. Если и был, то небольшой или же большой, но в качестве стороны дающей, а не принимающей. Во всяком случае, представить Ульриха, стоявшего перед кем-то в такой позе, Юрген не мог, в принципе. Его шаблоны трещали по швам, а горячий язык, скользивший по всей длине, и умелые пальцы заставили забыть обо всём на свете.  
Юргену казалось, что когда его целовали, прикоснувшись солоноватыми губами, он готов был завалиться в обморок. И что губы подрагивали. Они приоткрывались неуверенно, впуская юркий и умелый, когда дело касалось поцелуев, язык.  
Пальцы вцепились в воротник пиджака, не отпуская ни на мгновение, не позволяя отодвинуться.  
С наступлением рассвета Юргена, как и предрекал Ульрих, накрыло эмоциональным отходняком и стыдом. Сидя на берегу Гроссе-Ванзе, он низко склонил голову, позволив волосам завесить лицо, и покусывал губы. Пальцы побелели то ли от холода, то ли от того, с какой силой Юрген сжимал полы куртки, соединяя их между собой. Замок он от переизбытка эмоций сломал, испорченная часть молнии лежала в кармане.  
«Ничего не было», – повторял про себя без остановки.  
При этом прекрасно знал, что было. Однозначно было. И ещё как.  
– Ничего не было, – произнёс голос за его спиной. – Можешь считать, что тебе всё это приснилось. Ссадина на губе – результат неудачного вечера в клубе. Меня ты сегодня не встречал. Просто показалось.  
– Откуда...  
– Ты говорил это вслух, – усмехнулся Ульрих. – Негромко, но вслух. Не думай об этом, выброси из головы. Давай подброшу до дома и уеду.  
– Как и в первый раз?  
– Теперь, правда, только подвезу. Скажи, было бы лучше, повисни ты на шее у первого встречного?  
– Нет.  
Больше Юрген ничего не произнёс, но в мыслях резюмировал: окажись перед ним другой человек, он бы не решился устраивать вызывающие демонстрации. Раздеваться при постороннем, говорить, делать подобное и призывно раздвигать ноги, мечтая, чтобы к нему прикоснулись и подарили желанную разрядку.  
В момент, когда в клубе появился Ульрих, он собирался удалиться и разрабатывал план побега от настойчивого поклонника. Ничего придумывать не пришлось, нашёлся помощник, который сразу же расставил всё по своим местам.  
«Иногда люди бывают такими идиотами», – думал Юрген сейчас, рассекая бледно-голубую поверхность воды, ощущая её прикосновения к коже.  
Он приближался к одному борту, прикасался ладонями к гладкой поверхности, выныривал на поверхность, пытался отдышаться. Отдыхал и возобновлял заплыв. Неизвестность напрягала. Желание уничтожить Вернера, не оставив от него и мокрого места, росло с каждым днём. А то и с каждой секундой.  
Ноутбук лежал на столе, там же примостилась стеклянная бутылочка с морковным соком. Телефон молчал. Юрген ждал очередного звонка, гипнотизировал технику взглядом.  
– Ещё немного. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, – прошептал Юрген, выбираясь из бассейна и хватая полотенце.  
Он подошёл к столу, открутил крышку, бросил в напиток трубочку. Перемешал. Сделал несколько глотков. Покусал щёку изнутри, желая избавиться от тревоги, нахлынувшей огромной волной.  
Не оставляло ощущение, что Вернер, не получив результатов, мог резко изменить тактику и пойти ва-банк. Пусть изначально он готовил масштабное представление, призванное завершить череду смертей сразу двойным убийством и грандиозным «фейерверком», но раз уж один из трофеев благополучно ушёл у него из-под носа, сроки оказались сорваны, план пошёл под откос.  
Телефонный звонок заставил Юргена нахмуриться.  
– Да, – ответил, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но это стремление испарилось уже через несколько минут сразу после того, как его поприветствовали. – Если с ним что-то случится, я сам с вас головы поснимаю. Так и знайте.  
Произнёс уверенно и без излишней экспрессии. Но так, чтобы было понятно: в программе никаких шуток. Всё предельно серьёзно.  
– Да, герр Нильсен, – последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
– Действуй, а не поддакивай, – приказал Юрген, сбрасывая звонок и набирая номер Ульриха.


	22. 22.

Никто точно не знает, как выглядит смерть, оттого каждый придумывает ей образ, исходя из собственных представлений о потусторонних явлениях. Одни рисуют её вечно юной, свежей и прелестной девушкой, облачённой в траурные одежды. Другие – уродливой старухой, а третьи – скелетом, сжимающим в костлявых пальцах косу.  
Каждый из представленных образов набирает определённое количество симпатий, уходит в массы и начинает широко тиражироваться, привлекая всё большее количество сторонников той или иной теории.  
Юрген знал, что у смерти нет единого лица.  
Одна из потенциальных смертей Ульриха Штайна выглядела довольно эффектно. Тёмные волосы, собранные в хвост, юбка-карандаш, приталенный пиджак. Согласно выстроенной теории её звали Надин Бахман. В кармане притаилось удостоверение журналистки, в сумочке – пистолет с глушителем, а в одном из пакетов с логотипом парижского модного дома – взрывное устройство. План до безобразия прост и с лёгкостью может быть реализован.  
Юрген видел, как эта девушка переходит улицу, приближаясь к зданию офиса, расположенного в деловом центре Шарлоттенбурга. Не слышал, но представлял, как стучат по асфальту каблуки её туфель.  
Надин никуда не спешила. Она действовала чётко по плану и не сомневалась, что в запасе у неё достаточно времени.  
Она успеет выпить кофе в приятной компании, обсудить очередные инвестиционные проекты, постарается выведать секреты и пофлиртовать. Подарит своим присутствием поблизости незабываемое удовольствие. Выстрелит в Ульриха, а потом уйдёт, оставив на прощание тот самый пакет. На первый взгляд – ничего примечательного. Новые приобретения. Роскошное нижнее бельё – во всяком случае, логотип на это отчаянно намекает – и туфли на шпильке. Острой, как и осколки, которые полетят, стоит только прогреметь взрыву, позволяющему замести следы. Того, что у неё имеется, хватит, чтобы сравнять с землёй весь этаж, да и остальные зацепить вполне прилично.  
По мелочи Вернер не работает.  
Юрген чувствовал, как внутри вновь натягивается и дрожит струна, готовая лопнуть в любой момент. Он сидел, постукивая пальцами по рулю и наблюдая за действиями псевдожурналистки, назначившей Ульриху встречу.  
– Андреас, расписание герра Штайна и машину мне! – рявкнул он в первый момент, когда только вышел из бассейна. – И не задавайте лишних вопросов. На вас – обеспечение безопасности в доме, на мне – всё остальное.  
Своим поведением, наверное, поставил мужчину в тупик, но времени, чтобы объяснять не было. Юрген торопился и отчаянно боялся не успеть.  
Ульрих, словно назло ему, игнорировал телефонные звонки, продолжая хранить молчание.  
Кровь бежала по венам в ускоренном режиме, сердце билось часто-часто, будто жаждало вырваться наружу, но раз за разом напарываясь на костяную клетку, вынуждено было вновь оставаться на месте.  
Юрген готов был мчаться куда угодно, только бы предотвратить возможную опасность. И только после того, как услышал голос Ульриха, начал постепенно приходить в себя. Дыхание восстанавливалось, не вырывалось рваными хрипами.  
– У тебя есть дела на сегодня? – спросил беззаботно.  
– Интервью с одной милой особой.  
– Нет, – решительно выдохнул Юрген.  
– То есть?  
– Никакого интервью не будет. Найди себе другое занятие. Внезапно поменяй планы. Отправляйся на какой-нибудь приём, посети дом престарелых, больницу, скачки, футбольный матч. Что угодно, только в Шарлоттенбург ни ногой. Но не звони журналистке и не отменяй встречу. Она должна думать, что ты по-прежнему горишь желанием встретиться.  
– Юрген, ты...  
– Если вечером нам суждено встретиться, я всё тебе объясню. Обязательно.  
Он не стал ничего добавлять, вместо этого скользнул пальцем по экрану, сбрасывая звонок. Отключил телефон и зашвырнул его на заднее сидение. Он знал, что Ульрих сам обязательно всё поймёт. Знал, что сейчас люди Ульриха будут заняты, как никогда прежде. А их стараниями найдётся дело и для самого Ульриха. Один за другим на него посыплются звонки с отчётами об обезвреживании взрывных устройств на объектах, которым предписывалось превратиться в руины.  
Шесть точек на карте, которым нужно уделить пристальное внимание, иначе город искупается в крови. Не утонет, но хлебнёт её порядочно. Средств на организацию выделено немало, пластичные взрывчатые вещества, детонаторы и прочая херня ждут своего часа, когда безумный недогений одно за другим активирует взрывные устройства.  
Ульрих за десять лет знакомства так часто оказывался рядом с Юргеном в трудную минуту и так часто вытаскивал из передряг разной степени обречённости, что сумма, в целом, накопилась астрономическая. Настало время слегка переиграть партии и постараться выплатить долг.  
Умирать бесславно Юрген не собирался. Впереди у него было так много планов, что умереть, не осуществив их, было по-настоящему глупо.  
Конечно, от него ничего не зависело, и, в целом, он вполне мог сегодня в последний раз смотреть на мир. Однако хотелось верить в лучшее, игнорируя неприятности, маячившие перед носом.  
Он смотрел строго перед собой, практически не теряя из виду фигуру, приближавшуюся к зданию. Встречал и провожал взглядом каждую машину в надежде, что хотя бы раз в жизни Ульрих прислушается к совету постороннего человека, а не продолжит выстраивать привычную линию, именуемую условно «Вопреки». Вопреки всему, только бы отстоять собственное мнение.  
Юрген не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго. Дождаться появления полиции, удостовериться, что наручники защелкнулись на запястьях девчонки, решившей поиграть со смертью в обмен на приличную сумму денег, а потом принять приглашение на партию, которую им столь старательно навязывал Вернер.  
И пусть Ульрих сделал Юргена ферзем шутки ради, он всерьёз намеревался оправдать это звание, защитив короля любыми возможными способами.  
Пешки уже покинули стартовые позиции, пошли в бой и сейчас пытались организовать взрывы в шести разных местах.  
Недвижимость, в которую Ульрих вкладывал деньги. Места большого скопления людей. Развлекательные заведения, редакция газеты. Главный офис в Шарлоттенбурге. Взлететь на воздух по очереди. Массовая гибель людей, уничтоженная репутация, резкое падение интереса к проектам этого человека по причине нестабильности и угрозы потерять вложенное. Гибель владельца, вступление в права наследования тех, кто ничего не понимает в бизнесе. Запугать их и смести с игрового поля – дело пяти секунд. Когда не станет Ульриха, его семья ничего не сможет сделать. Вернер окончательно поглотит всё, к чему рвался так давно. Потом он отправит своих цепных псов на поиски бывшего помощника, заставит носом землю рыть, и не успокоится до тех пор, пока ему не принесут голову Юргена. А после Вернер сделает из неё чашу, окованную золотом, как поступили когда-то с головой одного из русских князей. Вернер будет пить из неё по праздникам и усмехаться, зная, что победил всех.  
Так Вернеру хотелось думать.  
Юрген был с ним категорически не согласен.  
Надин шла медленно, без особой спешки, преисполненная уверенности, что всё по плану. Никаких осечек и ошибок.  
Юрген в очередной раз прикусил нижнюю губу, невольно вспоминая, как Ульрих проводил по ней кончиками пальцев, стирая кровь. Была у Юргена дурная привычка. Он не только прикусывал губы, но и умудрялся отрывать кусочки сухой кожи, способствуя появлению очередной ранки.  
Привычка родом из детства. Ещё отец не упускал возможности заметить это и произнести:  
– Однажды ты их сжуёшь.  
Он шутил, а у Юргена моментально портились настроение и аппетит. Он поднимался из-за стола и скрывался в своей комнате. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Иногда ему казалось, что стоит только сделать так, и в голове сразу же прояснится. Нервозность уменьшится, появятся более или менее здравые идеи.  
Сейчас он действительно нервничал. В горле стоял горький ком.  
Юрген оторвался от наблюдения за актрисой, решившей примерить на себя образ журналистки. Осмотрелся по сторонам.  
Машина, в которой приехала Надин, продолжала стоять на месте. Водитель дожидался возвращения пассажирки. В принципе, неудивительно, что приехала она не на такси. Оставив подарок в кабинете Ульриха, ей предписывалось покинуть здание и в кратчайшие сроки убраться подальше отсюда. Появись она здесь на собственном автомобиле, сложно было бы объяснить, почему не оставила пакет с бельишком на заднем сидении или в багажнике. Так она, конечно, тоже поставит себя в неловкое положение, продемонстрировав некий непрофессионализм. Но ей и не обязательно быть безупречной в глазах Ульриха. Кому какое дело до мнения потенциального покойника?  
Юрген вывел ноутбук из режима сна, быстро открыл необходимое приложение, вывел на экран изображение и приблизил его. Камеры слежения продемонстрировали ему угол здания и машину, припаркованную там. Водитель, впрочем, спокойным не выглядел. Юрген выделил нужную область изображения, чтобы рассмотреть его. В руках у парня был телефон. Как только объект наблюдения отложил технику в сторону, Юрген перевёл взгляд с экрана на Надин. Она замерла недалеко от входа, полезла в сумочку.  
Из-за поворота показалась полицейская машина.  
На губах Юргена появилась удовлетворённая улыбка. Он не планировал вмешиваться, путая карты бравым полицейским. Достаточно было того, что его стараниями они узнали о готовящихся взрывах. Не совсем его стараниями, конечно, но... Не без его помощи.  
В списке номеров, которые требовалось набрать в ближайшее время, значилось ещё несколько фамилий.  
Совершать эти звонки Юрген собирался самостоятельно, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств. В противном случае, обязанность эта ложилась на плечи другого человека, в преданности которого вроде бы сомневаться не приходилось. Вроде бы, да. Юрген ни в ком не был уверен на сто процентов. Даже в себе. Что уж говорить об остальных?  
Непостоянство человеческой природы, способной на грандиозное предательство, продемонстрировал во всей красе напарник Надин. Его хватило только на сообщение с предупреждением, а вот на подвиг с героическим спасением подруги – уже нет. Стоило появиться в поле зрения полиции, как он сразу же сорвался с места. Юргену ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать его примеру.  
Хлопнула крышка ноутбука, Юрген бросил его на пассажирское сиденье и покинул место происшествия, мысленно пожелав полицейским удачи. А заодно и людям, помогавшим ему в нелёгкой борьбе за право и дальше дышать этим воздухом, а не быть зарытым в землю. Некоторые из них были на подстраховке. На случай, если Надин решится бежать или же задумает устроить взрыв любой ценой, швырнув пакет на землю.  
Догнать машину, в которой находился напарник Надин, было довольно легко. Далеко уехать её помощник не успел. Да и, скорее всего, в данный момент лихорадочно набирал знакомый Юргену номер телефона, чтобы отчитаться в сорвавшемся мероприятии. Дозвонится ли – тот ещё вопрос. Но попытаться был обязан. Сейчас таких звонков Вернеру могло поступить не меньше семи, вызывая у него приступ ненависти и отчаяния.  
Вернер ненавидел, когда нечто, задуманное им, срывалось. Тем более, если это были столь грандиозные мероприятия.  
Юрген не торопился провоцировать аварию, он просто следил за этим парнем. В общем-то, вариантов развития событий у него было несколько. Либо они двигаются в направлении «Лорелей», либо парень торопится вернуться домой, схватить заранее приготовленные вещи, деньги и документы, чтобы поскорее свалить из страны. Дальше от правосудия, которое признает его соучастником, и от недовольного заказчика, который, в принципе, гораздо страшнее правосудия. Особенно, если пребывает в разгневанном состоянии.  
Пока что лидировал первый вариант.  
Юрген не собирался скрываться, а потому нисколько не удивился, поняв, что его заметили. Противник постепенно увеличивал скорость, Юрген от него не отставал, хотя и не планировал передвигаться по улицам так, чтобы из-под колёс искры вылетали. Ему хватало ума, чтобы запугивать пристальным вниманием своего подопытного кролика, не подхватывая и не разделяя его истерию.  
Покинув Шарлоттенбург, они оказались в микрорайоне Тиргартен. Юрген в очередной раз отметил, что, судя по всему, направляются они в «Лорелей». Пересекут Митте, окажутся в Пренцлауэр Берге, где некогда обитал Удо Шеффер. И где вольготно раскинулся клуб со столь поэтичным названием.  
Всё-таки район этот считался престижным, модным, и развлечения здесь были крайне востребованной вещью. Ульрих, открывая очередное заведение, делал ставку на прибыль, а, значит, не мог упустить из вида столь важный пункт, как потенциальная посещаемость. Теперь, конечно, интерес публики не имел особого значения, раз уж вход только по пропускам, а пропуска – лишь избранным, но здание ведь оставалось на прежнем месте.  
Пистолета у парня, сидевшего за рулём, не было. В противном случае он уже давно начал бы отстреливаться. Он предпочитал убегать, нарушая все существующие правила дорожного движения.  
Юрген старался абстрагироваться от мыслей о нарушениях и не самых радостных перспективах, наплевать на возможные нарушения. Ещё сильнее, нежели прежде, он прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, сжал сильно и больно. Потянул тонкую кожицу. Вкус крови отрезвлял, а вместе с тем добавлял азарта. Стрелка спидометра взлетала всё выше. А в голове билась мысль о том, что некоторый сомнительный опыт иногда может пригодиться. Нежданно, негаданно. Как пригодился ему.  
Гонками он увлёкся почти сразу после наступления двадцатилетия. Однажды потащился на соревнования вместе с названной сестрой, которая никак не желала идти в одиночестве. Она старательно изображала заинтересованность гонками, но сложно было не догадаться, что наибольший интерес для неё представляют не машины и скорость, а непосредственно гонщики. С одним из них Хайди жаждала познакомиться, вручила ему ленточку с волос, на счастье, а потом только и делала, что цеплялась ногтями в руку Юргена каждый раз, когда машина заходила на очередной круг. Соревнования были непрофессиональные, среди любителей. Однако риска здесь было не меньше, чем в любых других соревнованиях. Хайди принимала всё слишком близко к сердцу и опасалась, что очередная любовь всей её жизни не справится с управлением.  
Ленточка, повязанная на запястье, кстати, победы не принесла. Тот, за кого Хайди болела, пришёл к финишу вторым. Что, впрочем, не помешало Хайди забыть о сопровождении и повиснуть на шее гонщика. Юрген собирался убраться подальше, но на сидение рядом с ним опустился незнакомый молодой человек.  
– Интересно? – поинтересовался.  
– Что именно?  
– Уж точно не гонщики. Непосредственно процесс.  
– Что-то в этом есть, – признался Юрген.  
– Хочешь попробовать?  
– А смысл?  
– Исключительно кураж. Судя по тому, что ты появился здесь с дочкой Брауна, а она представила тебя в качестве брата, в деньгах не нуждаешься.  
– Предлагаешь приобщиться к прекрасному?  
– Почему нет? Единомышленников много не бывает.  
– Риск – дело благородное, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Действительно, почему нет?  
Молодость редко проходит без ошибок. Ещё реже без молниеносных решений, принятых больше на эмоциях, нежели с опорой на доводы разума. Юргену достаточно было однажды оказаться в нужное время, в нужном месте, чтобы найти приключения на свою голову.  
В компанию гонщиков он влился достаточно быстро. Особо о новом увлечении не распространялся. Да и вообще не желал делиться подробностями жизни с окружающими. Поездки по ночным улицам были для него способом снять напряжение, очередной адреналиновой встряской.  
Новая ночь, новая доза адреналина. Риск, как наркотик. Скорость, как стиль жизни. Машина, как лучшая, самая страстная любовница. Ну, или любовник, что для Юргена было актуальнее.  
Втянуться в это оказалось проще простого, и всё завертелось стремительно. Одни гонки за другими, девицы в коротких кожаных юбках и ботфортах, машущие флагом, пролетающие мимо здания, полный игнор дорожных правил. Это было гораздо круче алкоголя и сомнительных знакомств в ночных клубах вкупе с последующим передвижением по стенке после весёлого времяпрепровождения.  
«Лети вперёд», гласил девиз их компании. И они действительно летели, став ветром, для которого не существует преград.  
– Притормозишь там, где можно пронестись на полной скорости, и всё... Это будет уже совсем не то, – деловито произносил Рихард. – Унылая дрочка вместо улётного секса.  
– Значит, мне рано начинать половую жизнь, – усмехался Юрген, растягиваясь на капоте.  
У него не было специального костюма для гонок, не было защитного шлема, да и машина – уж точно не «SLR McLaren», хотя тоже «Мерседес». Вместо специальной формы он носил чёрную куртку с пафосным изображением крыльев на спине и надписью «Never Die», и такого же цвета перчатки.  
Ему нравилось, действительно нравилось принимать участие в этих забегах, направленных на поиски адреналина. Но быстро загораясь, он также быстро остывал. А ещё никак не мог преодолеть барьер, о котором говорил Рихард. Вместо того чтобы стремительно мчаться вперёд, он сбрасывал скорость и притормаживал на перекрёстках, уступая всем, кого до сего момента обставлял.  
Он помнил и ту ночь, когда решил окончательно порвать с очередной дурной привычкой. Некоторые уходят из уличных гонок, увидев смерть товарищей и примерив их образ на себя. Юрген потерял интерес к подобным поездкам в тот момент, когда увидел Ульриха. Судьба умудрялась сводить их в любой ситуации. Даже в моменты, которые к столкновениям не располагали.  
И уж тогда-то у Юргена были все шансы обставить Рихарда. Он впервые за долгое время поймал волну, прочувствовал, влился в этот безумный поток. Жажда победы разлилась по венам, ночной автобан завораживал. Хотелось кричать во всю глотку от восторга. Говоря словами Рихарда, Юрген впервые в жизни находился в предельной близости к возможности прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, какими бывают оргазмически прекрасные поездки.  
Однако чем ближе они подбирались к перекрёстку, тем стремительнее исчезала решимость Юргена. Стрелка на спидометре начала движение в обратном направлении. И хотя в голове крутилось множество мыслей подначивающих, когда Юрген не сомневался, что сумеет проскочить, перешагнуть через себя не получилось. Рихард настигал его, вырывался вперёд. Водителем он вообще был своеобразным. Желая выиграть, не чурался грязных методов. Юргена об этом неоднократно предупреждали, несколько раз он отказывался от противостояния, но в тот вечер решился. Машина прошла совсем рядом, содрала краску, высекла сноп искр, оставила на память царапину и скрылась за горизонтом.  
Этот жест заставил Юргена воспылать праведным гневом.  
– Я тебя сделаю, ублюдок, – сорвалось с губ.  
Юрген видел, как машина противника стремительно пересекла перекрёсток – самый проблемный участок, которого он так опасался. И хотя ночью движение было не слишком активным, думать, что город полностью погрузился в сон... Наивно, не правда ли? Если нашлись энтузиасты вроде них, то обязательно и другие появятся, желающие немного развеяться.  
Иногда интуиция напоминает или даёт знать о себе в тот момент, когда человек забывает о её существовании, а то и вовсе сомневается в наличии. Юргену она периодически махала рукой в приветствии. Так случилось и в тот миг. Каким-то чудом он умудрился затормозить в последний момент. Автомобиль замер на месте, не влетев в другую машину. И не был смят ею, что тоже представлялось вполне реальной перспективой. Несколько секунд промедления или же спешки, и кто-то мог не дожить до утра.  
Юрген вскинул голову и посмотрел в сторону водителя другого автомобиля. С трудом удержался, чтобы не открыть рот удивлённо и не вытаращить глаза. На него смотрел Ульрих. Со своей привычной снисходительной улыбкой. Юрген усмехнулся и облизал уголок рта.  
Замерцала подсветка телефона. На дисплее отобразился значок сообщения.  
_Проезжай, детка. Ты ведь так торопишься._  
Юрген не знал, что его сильнее подстегнуло и пробудило злость.  
То ли насмешливый взгляд, то ли послание, которое Юрген, прочитав, представил в озвученном виде. Получилось достаточно ехидно.  
Он не стал задерживаться и писать ответные сообщения. Он резко сорвался с места и больше не думал о каких-то ограничениях. Он летел вперёд, расправив невидимые крылья, не видел преград, не думал о соперниках, просто подпитывал себя раздражением и... желанием, чтобы Ульрих сменил маршрут, бросил задуманные дела и поехал вслед за ним. Кажется, только на этой злости он и вышел в лидеры, пролетев мимо Рихарда и оставив его далеко позади.  
Принимая поздравления от очередной девчонки в кожаной юбке и таком же топике, Юрген думал только о том, что будет, если сейчас рядом с ними остановится незнакомая многим машина. Что будет, если приедет Ульрих? Мысль об этом подстёгивала, пробуждала внутреннюю дрожь. Но Ульрих так и не приехал на место сборов.  
– Слушай, а как у тебя получилось выиграть? – спросил Рихард, пребывающий после триумфальной победы соперника не в лучшем расположении духа.  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил Юрген, убирая от лица несколько прядей. – Сам удивился.  
– Но это реально было круто. Нужно будет повторить. И тогда точно я выиграю.  
– Спасибо. Повторим, – Юрген улыбнулся, зная, что больше никогда не пересечётся с этими ребятами намеренно.  
Нельзя сказать, что он совершенно не ценил общение и предпочитал затворничество всему остальному. Просто...  
Были идеи, которыми он горел. Были те, к которым быстро остывал. По сути, какие цели он преследовал, подавшись в братство стритрейсеров? Да просто искал развлечение очередное, старался немного разнообразить жизнь, найти в ней новые яркие краски. Не стоит преуменьшать значимость этого занятия. Нашёл. На определённый период жизни они скрасили ему одиночество и помогли отвлечься от вечных мыслей о неразделённой любви и прочем бреде.  
Кого любил-то? И как? Осознание приходило к нему с громадным опозданием.  
Он пытался отыскать в этих странных отношениях спасение, забвение от несчастной любви. Так их и позиционировал, именуя в мыслях экспериментальной панацеей, каждый раз находя сомнительной ценности объяснения своим поступкам. Алкоголь, простое желание и попытка избавиться от него с помощью первого попавшегося под руку человека. Ведь любит-то он Вернера! Только Вернера. Конечно, целых два раза. Расскажи об этом психиатру, Юрген, и посмотри на реакцию.  
Спорим, что он назначит повторный сеанс?  
Сидя в машине, Юрген несколько раз перечитывал ироничное сообщение, несколько раз порывался его стереть, но в последний момент отменял решение. Хотелось позвонить или написать, но он просто сунул телефон в карман и поехал домой. Прихватив бутылку шампанского, устроился на ступеньках, бросил рядом перчатки и собирался сделать глоток. Не успел. Ульрих позвонил первым.  
И не только позвонил. Он материализовался совсем рядом столь неожиданно, словно ждал момента появления Юргена на пороге дома. Ждал с тех самых пор, как произошло пересечение на дороге.  
– С кем ты соревновался ночью? – спросил, когда Юрген, вновь натягивая перчатки, подошёл к машине.  
– Знакомые ребята. А что? Стандартное стремление научить жизни и повлиять на мои вкусы?  
– Что-то мне подсказывает: ты сам обо всём знаешь.  
– Точно. Тогда что хочешь мне сказать? Пожуришь за плохое поведение?  
– Покатаемся вместе? – предложил Ульрих.  
– Кто поведёт? Ты или я?  
– И ты. И я. Ещё одна гонка, если не боишься проиграть.  
– Тебе?  
– Мне.  
– Договорились, – Юрген даже не тратил время на раздумья, протянув руку для рукопожатия. – И запомни. Я не боюсь ничего.  
Крепко обхватил ладонь Ульриха, сжал её. Прижиматься ближе, обнимать и целовать не стал. Напротив. Отстранился очень быстро и начал отходить спиной вперёд, продолжая смотреть на нового соперника, проиграть которому хотелось и не хотелось одновременно. Голова кружилась от предвкушения, от очередного прихода, вызванного адреналиновой дозой, от осознания, что сейчас он будет соревноваться с Ульрихом.  
– Учту.  
– А какой у нас приз намечается? – спросил Юрген, прижавшись спиной к своему слегка пострадавшему автомобилю.  
– Есть предложения?  
– Да.  
– У меня тоже.  
– Оглашай.  
– Если я выиграю, ты больше не будешь гонять по ночам на такой скорости.  
– Ты всё-таки решил повлиять на моё поведение. Очередная попытка продемонстрировать заботу.  
– Ты согласен?  
– Естественно. И хрена с два я тебе проиграю! – запальчиво произнёс Юрген.  
– Посмотрим.  
– Посмотрим. Да.  
Тогда он был уверен в безоговорочной собственной победе. Напряжение бежало по венам, уничтожая уверенность. Он сидел на водительском месте, вцепившись одной рукой в руль, второй держа в руках телефон, отсчитывающий последние секунды перед стартом. Ему казалось, что время шло поразительно медленно, а вместе с тем, что оно летело стремительно. И когда таймер остановился на нулевых отметках, а телефон противно зазвонил, Юрген почувствовал, что в мозгах произошёл самый настоящий взрыв. С этого момента пошёл отсчёт, завершающий его карьеру гонщика, по сути, даже не имевшую начала.  
Из-под колёс при резком старте полетели камни. Кажется, не просто полетели, а в лобовое стекло машины Ульриха, раз уж тот решил немного подыграть сопернику и пропустить его вперёд. Юрген мстительно подумал, что так Ульриху и надо. Будет знать, как ставить палки в колёса, обрубая безжалостно чужие увлечения. На самом деле, он и сам планировал завязать с гонками. Ему было интересно с ними возиться ровно до момента своего триумфа и победы. Как только соперник остался позади, и флаг махнул перед носом у самого Юргена, а не у Рихарда, острота развлечения значительно уменьшилась. Соревноваться с ним больше не хотелось. А с остальными – раз уж Рихард среди них считался лучшим – и подавно. Но Ульрих ни в какое сравнение не шёл с этими людьми. Он был другим.  
Частные британские школы, пыль в глаза, вечная хватка на воротнике и попытка вытащить из пропасти, когда кажется, что всё кончено, и есть только один вариант впереди: упасть окончательно и разбиться. Но он появляется снова, хватает в последний момент и тащит наверх.  
Горячее дыхание на губах, очередное нереализованное желание. Попытка выебнуться и с уверенностью заявить:  
– Ты мне не нужен.  
– Ты мне тоже. Но должны быть в жизни хоть какие-то развлечения, верно? Развлекай меня, детка.  
– У меня на лбу написано, что я организовываю праздники?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда как я должен тебя развлечь?  
– Ты просто живи. Этого будет достаточно. Более чем достаточно.  
Юрген не ответил на этот выпад, но знал, что со стороны всё выглядит абсурдно. Повторять, будто заевшая пластинка, на одной ноте, два слова, набивших оскомину. Не нужен, не нужен, не нужен. С каждым выдохом оказываться всё ближе и ближе, чтобы в самый последний момент почти соприкоснуться с губами собеседника, выдохнуть жарко привычные, но такие далёкие от правды слова.  
– Не нужен.  
Слышать в ответ:  
– Верю.  
И смешок.  
То утро им довелось встретить у Бранденбургских ворот.  
Они мотались по всему городу. Ульрих никак не желал останавливаться, словно планировал за несколько часов, оставшихся до пробуждения всего города и оживления на улицах, прочесать каждый район. А в итоге притащиться в Митте и застыть рядом с одной из главных достопримечательностей Берлина. Когда рассвет только вступал в свои права, площадь ещё не заполонила шумная толпа туристов, да и местных жителей в большом количестве не наблюдалось. Редкие прохожие, а в основном – тишина, спокойствие.  
Юрген закрыл глаза, прислушался к себе. Его всё ещё потряхивало от переизбытка эмоций. Немного раздражало, что он, несмотря на море приложенных усилий, всё-таки оказался в числе проигравших. Но, в целом, ему было хорошо.  
Лучи восходящего солнца скользили по колоннам, играли бликами. Юрген подставил лицо солнцу, наплевав на противные веснушки, которые ему откровенно портили жизнь. Расставил руки в стороны, словно собирался весь мир обнять, и закружился по площади, напевая нечто, только ему известное.  
Перед глазами Ульриха мелькали рыжие волосы, короткой волной взмывавшие и опускавшиеся, крылья, вышитые на чёрном фоне, и та самая надпись. Юрген замер, как балерина, балансируя на носках.  
– Как? Как тебе удалось провернуть это? – выдохнул через несколько секунд.  
– Что именно?  
– Обойти меня.  
– Пожалуй, оставлю всё в секрете.  
– Ты никогда не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, – хмыкнул Юрген.  
– Я просто очень хотел выиграть, – отозвался Ульрих. – А когда я чего-то хочу, я это получаю.  
В их положении прозвучало довольно двусмысленно. Да, наверное, так и планировалось изначально. Ульрих оставался верен себе в любой ситуации. Любил он невзначай напоминать о чём-то своём. Вроде и говорил, а вроде и нет. Обвинить в излишней навязчивости не получится, поскольку нет гарантии, что он положительно ответит на вопрос, если не прикусывать язык, а решиться и задать, наконец. Юрген не задавал. Тогда не хотел слышать ответы.  
Сейчас уже знал их все и не сомневался в стопроцентной правдивости.  
Воспоминания о прежних развлечениях не просто так лезли в голову. Они возникали ассоциативно, по аналогии с событиями семилетней давности. Только теперь это было не спором и не делом престижа. Юргену просто хотелось прищемить хвост одному из исполнителей воли Вернера Брауна.  
Сравнивать этого парня с Ульрихом или Рихардом было довольно глупо. Он обоим и в подмётки не годился. Любитель на фоне профессионалов.  
Юрген столько лет не нарушал правил и ездил предельно аккуратно, что сейчас всё это воспринималось ярко, остро, как никогда прежде. Будто он впервые в жизни едет на повышенной скорости. Но впереди был очередной перекрёсток, и внутренний голос, которому совершаемые безумства определённо не нравились, вновь вмешался в течение событий.  
«Если он направляется в «Лорелей», вы всё равно там столкнётесь. Сбрось скорость».  
Юрген не стал испытывать судьбу на прочность. Стрелка поползла вниз, машина замедляла ход. Преследуемый это понял и, вероятно, испытал прилив восторга собой великолепным. Окрылённый успехом, он высунул из окна руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем и продемонстрировал этот жест Юргену. Напрасно, потому как за приступом самолюбования упустил из вида непосредственно дорогу и с управлением не справился, допустив ряд ошибок.  
В следующий момент машина вылетела на перекрёсток.  
– Твою мать, – прошептал Юрген, сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
Боязнь максимального риска в очередной раз спасла ему жизнь. Чего нельзя было сказать о том человеке, который только что бесславно закончил свою жизнь в искорёженной груде металла.  
Никто не знает точно, как выглядит смерть. И вряд ли однажды будет найден единый ответ. Потому что у каждого человека она разная. У одного похожа на лучшего друга с пистолетом в руках, у другого на союзника, держащего наготове нож. К третьему приходит в роли очаровательной супруги, сжимающей в руках бокал с ликёром «Амаретто», маскирующим запах и вкус цианида, или журналистки, несущей в руках пакет с эротичным нарядом.  
Юрген тоже не знал наверняка, какой облик способна принять его смерть. Но догадывался. Наиболее вероятным представлялся образ Вернера, сжимающего в руке пистолет и нажимающего на курок с таким же холодным равнодушием в блёклых глазах, как и в прежние годы, когда он убивал других.


	23. 23.

Наверное, решение податься в «Лорелей» было опрометчивым. Пропуска в мир истинных джентльменов, а именно так после смены владельца позиционировало себя данное заведение, Юрген по-прежнему не имел.  
Администрация, отказав ему однажды, решения не меняла, отношение к кандидату не пересматривала.  
Впрочем, такое положение вещей Юргена не удивило. Повторных запросов с его стороны не поступало, поскольку реакция оставалась предсказуемой. Никто и никогда не распахнёт перед ним двери. Он мог подыскать сотни причин для отказа, самой главной из которых оставалось нежелание Вернера подпускать помощника к разгадкам тайн.  
Они давно разделились. Полетели с громким стуком игральные кости, каждый начал свою игру, продолжая прикрываться общими целями, опасаясь, что бывший единомышленник раскусит и заставит покаяться в своих грехах.  
Юргену было, в чём каяться.  
Но и у Вернера было не меньшее количество грехов. Он, откровенно говоря, вины за собой не чувствовал и не собирался оправдываться.  
Бросив машину на парковке, Юрген на мгновение замер напротив здания. Внешне заведение осталось прежним, а вот внутреннее наполнение претерпело ряд серьёзных преобразований наравне с концепцией. Из ночного клуба, где развлекаются люди, как среднего достатка, так и довольно состоятельные, стало настоящим логовом порока и разврата. У истинных джентльменов, в подавляющем их числе, оказались сомнительные пристрастия и любовь к провокационным развлечениям. Об этом не просто заявляли, а кричали во всю глотку видеоматериалы, хранившиеся на сервере, спрятанные за семью замками и миллионами кодов, прописанных умницей Шеффером. Мёртвым умницей Шеффером.  
Завидная база данных, ключ от всех дверей.  
Можно сколько угодно набивать себе цену и отказывать посетителю, который ничего не способен сотворить с построенной потом и кровью карьерой. Но тот, кто знает самые грязные секреты этого «строителя», рано или поздно сожмёт ладонь, и подопытный заверещит, как кот, которому яйца дверью прищемили.  
Пока на руках у манипулятора есть компромат, достойный внимания, способный всколыхнуть общество, он продолжит открывать ногой дверь в кабинет того, кто казался прежде неприступным и независимым человеком.  
Вряд ли Вернер действительно практиковал подобное.  
У него были работники, помимо Юргена, готовые рисковать всем ради процветания начальства. Та же Клаудия. И ещё десятки подобных им работников. Не настолько приближенных к царственной персоне, тем не менее, занимавших не последнее место в отлаженной системе. Именно они и работали с такими материалами. Учитывая тот факт, что до определённого времени Юрген о клубе и компромате не знал, напрашивался вывод: здесь ведущая роль принадлежала другому человеку. Тому, кого прочили на место самого Юргена, как только он исчезнет с лица земли.  
Рассматривать заведение можно было до бесконечности. Вариант, предписывающий развернуться и уйти, тоже занимал не последнее место в топе. Однако Юрген поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул дверь.  
Он не ошибся. Внутри помещение изменилось до неузнаваемости.  
Просторная, светлая комната, напрочь изуродованная неумелыми дизайнерами. Вычурная отделка, холл, походивший больше всего на бальный зал. Настоящий барокко-вертеп. Амуры с пухлыми щеками, замершие с таким видом, словно с минуты на минуту собираются пустить в нежданного посетителя стрелу. Юргену казалось, что он видит их оскаленные рты с окровавленными клыками, как у хищников, только-только растерзавших свою жертву. Обилие красного цвета способствовало укоренению уверенности в правдивости данных подозрений.  
Юрген нисколько бы не удивился, оправдайся его ожидания, натянись тетива на луках и полети в его сторону сразу несколько настоящих стрел, пробивающих плоть. Вполне возможно, что стрелы окажутся не простыми, а обработанными ядом.  
Холл пустовал. Здесь не было никого кроме этих сюрреалистичных купидонов, будто вышедших из преисподней. Ни посетителей, ни работников, трудившихся на сексуальной ниве, ни администратора, способного ознакомить с правилами поведения, предлагающего подобрать наиболее подходящий вариант и желающего приятно провести время. Только Юрген и его плохие предчувствия.  
Он слышал, как распахнулась дверь, услышал щелчок возводимого курка. Обернуться не успел. Холодная сталь прижалась к затылку, волна мурашек побежала по позвоночнику, зубы сжались на нижней губе. Ярко выраженный вкус опасности появился на языке.  
– Здравствуй, детка. А мы уж думали, ты никогда не появишься.  
– Нойзман, – усмехнулся Юрген, растягивая губы в презрительной ухмылке. – Цербер на страже. Ни сна, ни отдыха измученной душе. Как же так случилось, что ты бросил начальство в одиночестве? Не боишься, что пока он прохлаждается, киллер нажимает на курок, и пуля уже совсем близко?  
– К твоей голове она ещё ближе.  
– Сейчас я обмочусь от ужаса.  
– Надо же, сам пришёл, даже долго копаться не пришлось, – проигнорировав выпад, произнёс Густав.  
– Решил облегчить вам задачу и свернуть поисковую операцию. Больше недели прошло, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Потратили время, а так и не нашли. Всего-то стоило раскинуть мозгами. Иногда секунда решает всё. А тут восемь дней...  
– Ничего страшного, как видишь, не произошло. У герра Брауна сегодня праздник, а у его врагов – чёрная полоса в жизни. Ты вовремя. Разделишь триумф.  
– Если мне суждено с ним пересечься, поздравлю лично, даже песенку по такому случаю спою. Давно ты за мной следишь?  
– Давно. Признаться, удивился. Не думал, что ты после побега решишься засветиться. Переоценил.  
– Да я и не скрывался, – хмыкнул Юрген. – Так, небольшой отпуск взял. Отдохнул в Целендорфе, пока вы носились по всей стране, пытаясь меня отыскать.  
Он засмеялся, но вскоре вынужден был заткнуться, поскольку его резко развернули к себе и врезали по лицу. Многострадальная губа вновь попала под раздачу, лопнула; потекла кровь. Язык скользнул вдоль ряда зубов, проверяя, все ли на месте. Обошлось малой кровью и малыми потерями. Всего-то, разбитая губа.  
– Я бы тебя грохнул прямо сейчас, – доверительно сообщил Густав, – но герр Браун пожелал с тобой встретиться. Впрочем, не обольщайся. При первой же возможности прострелю тебе башку.  
– О, да. И не забудь снова выдать это за самоубийство. В лучших традициях нашего, пока ещё общего, начальства. Можешь прямо на лбу у меня написать, что это оно. Подкину при встрече с Вернером эту идейку, а то вдруг он позабыл, как убивал моего отца и своего зятя.  
Руки Юргену вновь заломили, на запястьях защёлкнулись наручники. Некое постоянство в жизни заставило мысленно усмехнуться.  
– Пойдём. Не заставляй герра Брауна ждать, – мрачно произнёс Густав.  
Остальные его соратники так ни слова и не произнесли. Глядя на их зверские лица, не слишком обезображенные интеллектом, Юргену ничего не хотелось говорить, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать. Один раз уже попробовал высказаться, результат оказался не слишком приятным.  
Зная Густава Нойзмана, он мог с уверенностью заявить, что вся охрана, как на подбор, окажется теми ещё головорезами, пусть и не слишком похожими на Отто Кляйна. Тот убивал не только за деньги, но и ради удовлетворения своих желаний. Эти убивали исключительно за деньги, когда это требовалось для обеспечения безопасности хозяина. Первой ассоциацией к их именам напрашивалась как раз та самая характеристика, о которой Юрген неоднократно упоминал. Цепные псы. Неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что их начальник носил прозвище Цербер. Когда и при каких условиях оно к нему прилипло, Юрген не знал и не догадывался. Но неоднократно резюмировал, что характеризует оно данного человека на все двести процентов.  
Когда Юргену досталась должность пресс-секретаря, и он делал на этом поприще первые, не слишком уверенные шаги, Густав уже числился в штате работников Вернера начальником службы безопасности. Как показала практика, со своими обязанностями справлялся великолепно и ни разу не позволил усомниться в профессионализме. Неудивительно, что и теперь он контролировал большинство операций, проводимых Вернером.  
Передвигаясь по коридору, Нойзман и его люди хранили молчание. Юрген чувствовал напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, но понимал, что его попытки слегка разрядить обстановку восприняты будут не на «ура». Ему лучше захлопнуть рот и ничего лишний раз не произносить, чтобы убийственные взгляды, направленные в спину и в затылок, не превратились в настоящие пули. Работники Вернера явно были не прочь пострелять по живой мишени. О сопротивлении речи не шло.  
Наручники мешали, конечно, но, в сущности, ничего не портили. Ситуация и без них была не слишком обнадёживающей.  
Полумрак, царивший в коридоре, раздражал.  
В обычное время он наверняка создавал необходимый антураж. Та самая империя порока и греха. Алкоголь рекой, на всё готовые девушки и юноши, наркотики на стеклянных столиках, как просыпанная сахарная пудра. Пыльца, призванная провести посетителей в мир иллюзий. «Лорелей» – мир, в котором исполняются все грязные мечты.  
Юрген в мыслях назвал это место блядским лабиринтом.  
Собственно, был близок к истине. Может, и не лабиринт, но однозначно блядский. Эта характеристика отлично отражала истинную суть новой «Лорелей». Ульрих, впервые перерезая алую ленту, вряд ли думал, что однажды его заведение превратится в элитный бордель.  
Кабинет Вернера был выдержан в том же стиле, что и холл. Продолжение традиций барочного искусства. Без меры. Без вкуса. Но зато дорого и броско. Сразу видно, что денег вложено немало.  
Юрген не отрицал, что помещение могло понравиться ему гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас, окажись он тут при иных обстоятельствах. И не так, как теперь. Его грубо толкнули внутрь, в результате чего он едва не упал. Разбитая губа саднила, а запястья начали затекать.  
Взгляд Вернера пришпилил к месту. В любое другое время Юргена от этого взгляда передёрнуло бы. Но сейчас он воспринимал всё гораздо проще, нежели прежде. В глазах его не прочитывалось сожаления и разочарования. Только злость. Теперь ему не следовало скрываться.  
На столе перед Вернером лежала папка, в которой хранились документы, привезённые из Мюнхена. Юрген усмехнулся. Всё-таки добрался до них. Тем лучше.  
– Снимите с него наручники, – произнёс Вернер, откидываясь на спинку кресла и наблюдая за действиями наёмников.  
Цербер, только переступив порог кабинета, занял привычное место, рядом с Вернером. И теперь стоял у него за спиной. Поисками ключа и избавлением Юргена от наручников занимались коллеги Нойзмана.  
Пистолет, впрочем, Густав по-прежнему держал в руках, приготовившись в любой момент начать стрелять на поражение, если пленнику взбредёт в голову безумная мысль – сбежать. Юрген, в принципе, думал об этом. Всё-таки совсем немощным он не был. С двумя наёмниками мог справиться. Не с лёгкостью, но справиться. Их здесь было четверо, не считая Густава. Вступать в драку при таком преимуществе на стороне соперника было недальновидно. Напрасное геройство.  
Почувствовав, что руки освободились от металлических браслетов, Юрген сделал шаг вперёд. Ему никто не препятствовал и не приказывал стоять на месте. Он получил свой пропуск в «Лорелей» только потому, что это были последние часы его жизни. Знаменитую фразу, гласившую о завершении жизни после посещения одного из наиболее романтичных городов мира, в связи с актуальными событиями можно было перефразировать. Увидеть «Лорелей» и умереть.  
– Давно не виделись, Солнышко, – произнёс Вернер, улыбнувшись. – Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо.  
– Относительно, – ответил Юрген, опустившись в кресло без приглашения. – Могло быть лучше, но как-то не сложилось. Смотрю, ты нашёл документы. Хотел бы спросить, как тебе их содержание, но не стану этого делать.  
– Почему?  
– Думаю, ты знал об этом давно. Ещё лет десять назад, когда не стало Фридриха. И когда все твои прихвостни в один голос вопили, что это было самоубийство, но ты-то прекрасно знал, что Фридрих никогда не наложил бы на себя руки. У него и мыслей таких не возникало, зато появились подозрения относительно целесообразности работы в одной упряжке с лучшим другом. Однако ты не мог позволить ему уйти. Потерять половину всего – смерти подобно. Расколоть вашу компанию, и она уже не имеет того веса, что прежде. А уж если утерянную половину присоединить к владениям Штайна... Это просто удар в сердце для того, кто жаждал получить на руки флэш-рояль, а вынужден был руководствоваться жалкой старшей картой. Раз ты обо всём знал, то и реакция твоя вполне предсказуема. Пустить пулю в голову тому, кто решил уйти в свободное плаванье. Уплывай, детка, по реке кровавой, в страну забвения.  
Вернер Юргена не перебивал, слушал внимательно, с интересом. Впрочем, он всегда проявлял интерес к отчётам подчинённого. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что в былое время Юрген выдавал информацию, которая Вернеру нравилась. А не такую, которая могла разозлить. Сегодняшняя отповедь относилась к этому разряду. Вернер, однако, не хмурился и не кричал.  
Он знал, что шансов на спасение у Юргена практически нет.  
Можно попробовать убежать из этого кабинета, но в любой из комнат-спален, в коридоре или в холле беглеца встретят наёмники, вооружённые до зубов. Уж от них-то он сбежать не сумеет.  
Юрген может даже попытать удачу и убить бывшего начальника. Есть какой-то процент вероятности, что ему удастся провернуть задуманное, но за пределы «Лорелей» ему не уйти. Он сдохнет в этих стенах, если Вернер того пожелает. Или в другом антураже, чтобы не привлекать внимание к клубу, но всё равно сдохнет. Вопрос исключительно в том, как быстро и насколько легко это произойдёт.  
– Не хочешь рассказать, как планировал распорядиться полученными знаниями? – поинтересовался Вернер, соединив ладони и переплетая пальцы.  
Он чувствовал себя уверенно и расслабленно. Всячески изображал радушие и готовность слушать всё, что напоёт птичка перед смертью.  
Юрген невольно проводил ассоциацию с той книгой, которую когда-то читала его мать. Дамский роман, кажется, даже неплохого качества. Не слишком слащавый, но сентиментальный. Юрген не читал его дальше вступления, потому ничего точно сказать не мог. Сейчас именно это вступление в голове и крутилось. Птица, которая поёт самую красивую в своей жизни песню в тот момент, когда смерть близка. Бросается грудью на шип и, пока течёт кровь, продолжает петь. Конечно, в той книге всё было изложено красивее и красочнее. Но он и не заучивал наизусть отрывки. Он лишь сопоставлял себя с этой птицей. Его лебединая песня должна была быть исполнена сейчас. Вступительные аккорды уже звучали.  
– Отец всегда был для меня примером.  
– То есть?  
– Я бы продолжил его политику, Вернер. Жаль, что мне не дожить до своего двадцать восьмого дня рождения и не распорядиться наследством, как того хотелось отцу.  
– Думаю, твой потенциальный деловой партнёр уже сегодня разделит твою участь. Даже если бы ты дожил до нужного возраста, идти было бы не к кому. Но я вижу, успехи на пути к сближению у тебя имелись.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Не ты ли сейчас признался, что всё это время жил в Целендорфе? Вы хорошо поладили. Игра, статус ферзя...  
– Ты о той головоломке для детей младшего возраста? Тянет, максимум, на развлечение десятилетнего мегаломана, – усмехнулся Юрген. – Хотя, извини, немного недооценил задумку. Там рейтинг всё-таки повыше из-за секретных фотографий, доступных игрокам. В остальном – простейшая штука. А статус ферзя ещё ни о чём не говорит. Ульрих мог поставить его просто так, не придавая значения совершённым действиям.  
– В чём я сильно сомневаюсь.  
– Это твоё право.  
– Склоняюсь к мысли, что в вашем случае, больше подошло бы звание не ферзя, а королевы. Двуличной особы королевских кровей, рыжей и изворотливой. Можешь отнекиваться и пытаться опровергнуть мои слова, но я уверен, что ты с ним спал. И даже не один раз.  
Юрген посмотрел внимательно на бывшего опекуна.  
– Считаешь, я не могу находить общий язык с людьми другими способами? Последние несколько лет, что я на тебя работал, все переговоры велись исключительно за столом, а не под одеялом. Плоды свои это приносило.  
– Не спорю, так и было. Но младший Штайн – это не все.  
– Разумеется. Даже поспорить не с чем. Случай особый. Хотя бы потому, что сначала ты отрабатывал на их семье ту же схему, что и на нас с отцом. Дружеские отношения, стремление заручиться поддержкой младшего поколения, давление, оказанное на представителей поколения старшего. Но кому-то хватило ума не поддаться, а кто-то отчаянно тупил и готов был превратиться в коврик под твоими ногами, только бы такому прекрасному человеку не пришлось марать ботинки в грязи. Иногда немного жаль, что на мою завидную преданность последовал такой ответ. Но чего можно было ожидать от человека, который сегодня заверяет в своей дружбе, а завтра направляет на тебя пистолет и с равнодушием смотрит на лужу крови, расползающуюся по паркету? Интересно, меня ожидает такой же финал? Или у тебя на примете есть другие варианты?  
– Это зависит только от тебя.  
– Жаль, что Кукловод пропал. Он бы придумал яркую смерть.  
– У меня есть варианты не хуже, – произнёс Вернер, поднимаясь из-за стола. – А поиски Кукловода я продолжу. Раз уж он не переметнулся на твою сторону, и вы не сбежали вместе, остаётся один вариант. Его убрали люди Ульриха. Тем более что у твоего дома он точно был. Пристрелил чёртову псину, с которой ты носился, будто одержимый.  
– Ты... – прошипел Юрген, но дуло пистолета, направленное в его сторону, заставило заткнуться и ограничиться только ненавидящим взглядом.  
Юргену хотелось подойти к Вернеру, схватить за ворот пиджака и со всего размаха приложить этого ублюдка лицом об стол.  
– Мне всегда казалось, что ты способен учиться на чужих ошибках, принимать к сведению. Нет. Иногда и достаточно умелые стратеги способны допускать промахи.  
– Например, такие, как ты.  
– Нет, Солнышко. Сегодня у нас работа над твоими ошибками. Собака, которая кусает хозяина, не протянет долго. Рано или поздно он прикажет усыпить её. Твоя тварь однажды меня укусила, потому я нисколько не сожалею о его смерти. Ты тоже пытался кусаться, но на тебя набросили намордник. Вот и сидишь теперь, щёлкаешь зубками, а сделать ничего не можешь.  
– Жаль, я бы предпочёл разобрать твои и указать те места, в которых ты прокололся. Хотел натолкнуть меня на мысль об Ульрихе-убийце, а вместо этого выдал себя с головой. Жажда крови так захватила, что здраво мыслить не получается? Или накокаиненные мозги перестали соображать, а? Вернер, дорогой мой папочка, ты и твои помощники столь старательно подводили меня к мысли, что виноват во всём Ульрих, что только сильнее убедили в его невиновности.  
– Уверен, тебе хотелось видеть его на свободе, а не за решёткой.  
– Настаиваешь?  
– А ты продолжаешь отрицать?  
– Я просто не подтверждаю.  
– Из всех, с кем мне доводилось работать, в тебе я был уверен сильнее, чем в остальных. Напрасно. Люди – твари, способные на предательство. И ты доказал это на собственном примере.  
– Разве не ты первый начал эту игру? – спросил Юрген, вскинув голову. – Помнится, раньше ты любил мои рассказы. Может, выслушаешь и теперь? Налей себе виски, брось туда несколько кубиков льда и послушай, что поведает тебе приёмный сын. Ты же хотел знать, кто убил твоего зятя? Я не проигнорировал эту просьбу и нашёл убийцу. Только вот результат поисков тебя разочаровал.  
– Не будет виски. Мы будем пить шампанское.  
– Неужели вместе?  
– Вместе. Разделишь со мной победу над обстоятельствами и самым стойким противником. В момент, когда в твоих руках окажется бокал, Ульрих будет мёртв, а новостная лента взорвётся от новых сообщений о событиях, потрясших наш город. Во всех смыслах потрясших.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Смех Вернера был противным, каркающим. Подобно ведру ледяной воды, он порождал поток холодных, неприятных мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Услышав этот смех, хотелось поёжиться, заткнуть уши или сбежать на край света, чтобы больше никогда не сталкиваться с подобным явлением.  
– Исчезновение Кукловода внесло коррективы в мои планы, пришлось сделать рокировку и изменить тактику. Столь же прекрасно, хоть и разыграно иначе. Немного жаль, что он исчез. Из твоей смерти могло получиться великолепное кино, дополняющее галерею.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Ты ведь давно задумал подобное. Долго шёл к принятию решения, никак не мог подобрать время. Вечно что-то мешало. А тут всё сложилось просто прекрасно. Применил проверенную схему, хоть и разыгрывал карты иначе. У тебя мания выдавать Хайди замуж за того, кто занимает должность помощника. Как будто она залежалый товар с подгнившим боком, и сама не в состоянии распорядиться своей жизнью.  
Впрочем, это не единственный случай, когда ты пытаешься перевернуть всё с ног на голову и сделать единственным верным пониманием ситуации своё собственное.  
Напомни мне, пожалуйста, что включает в себя должность пресс-секретаря? Хотя, откуда тебе знать? Единственное, что ты умеешь – это раздавать приказы и требовать немедленного их выполнения. Так вот, слегка освежу тебе память. Пресс-секретарь занимается не совсем тем, что предписывалось делать мне. Его жизнь – это вечный круговорот СМИ, попытки создать руководителю великолепный имидж, статьи, выдроченные до идеального состояния. Речи, которые ты произносил с таким видом, словно сам их сочинял, а не читал с предоставленного листа, благотворительные акции, херова тьма чиновников, с которыми нужно раскланиваться, кивая, подобно китайскому болванчику. Интервью, которые я тоже давал за тебя, потому что стоило журналисту задать хоть один вопрос, и ты бы моментально уничтожил все мои старания, постоянные попытки пресечь появление в прессе компрометирующих материалов. Я всё это делал и, знаешь, мне это очень нравилось, несмотря на то, что вместе с выполнением обязанностей пресс-секретаря я занимался сотней дел, не имеющих отношения к этой работе.  
Но ты решил подыскать мне замену. Занялся этим года два назад, а помощника собирался вытащить с самого дна журналисткой жизни. Совместил приятное с полезным. Нашёл союзников, создал им имидж. Они должны были кормиться с твоей руки и находить только такие ответы на вопросы, которые тебе понравятся.  
А грандиозный проект, способный сломать карьеру любому, ты придумал ещё раньше. Торопиться было некуда, ты и не спешил. Выстраивал фундамент. Подыскивал подходящее помещение, предвкушал, что принесёт реализация задуманного. Насколько проще станет жить. И тут узнал, что Ульрих так удачно продаёт «Лорелей», устав от этой игрушки.  
Конечно, ты не мог упустить этот шанс, но продавать что-то тебе Ульрих вряд ли согласился бы. Так на свет появился Кристоф Медер. И имя это родилось не спонтанно. Этакая шпилька – среднее арифметическое от имён его родственниц – в адрес продавца. Шпилька, которой он не заметил. Просто не искал скрытого подтекста в именах и фамилиях. Не настолько повёрнут на тебе и твоей жизни, чтобы оставлять всюду подсказки и напоминания о себе. Точнее, он их оставляет, но неосознанно. То там засветится, то здесь. И не в скандалах со шлюхами и героиновым трафиком, как тебе хотелось бы, а на благотворительном вечере, или с детишками в больнице. Не знаю, насколько ему это нравится, но строить имидж он умеет. Современной публике нужна или грязь, или рыдания над благородством. Когда ты занимаешься бизнесом и планируешь – нет, а вдруг? – полезть в политику, то второе выгоднее, а первого лучше избегать. Потом может неприятный сюрприз случиться.  
В общем, «Лорелей» ты купил. Но менять название не стал из принципа. У тебя в руках оказалось что-то, принадлежащее Ульриху. Экстаз, восторг, моральный оргазм и мечты о будущем.  
– В этом плане мы с ним стоим друг друга.  
– Неужели?  
– Он тоже мечтал обладать тем, что принадлежало мне. И ведь добился успеха.  
– Ты снова о моей скромной персоне?  
– О ней.  
– У тебя навязчивая идея.  
– Тебе никогда не надоест отрицать очевидное?  
– А тебе никогда не надоест задавать один и тот же вопрос?  
– Нет.  
– В любом случае, говорим мы не о твоей паранойе, а о том, за какие провинности на тот свет был отправлен милейший Штефан Хайнц. Ты нашёл его в грязи, отшлифовал и превратил в бриллиант. Благодаря тебе он поднялся на новый уровень. Стал политическим обозревателем, быстро набирающим популярность, да и статьи писал отменные. Остро, бойко, ярко, живо. Такой человек незаменим на должности пресс-секретаря. Кроме того, в мире СМИ у него, несомненно, множество связей.  
Подготовка к рокировке шла полным ходом. Убрать меня, поставить на моё место Штефана. Уж он-то точно по гроб жизни будет благодарен за свою великолепную карьеру. Не удивлюсь, узнав, что они со Штольцем, готовы были собственноручно воздвигнуть в твою честь памятник и поклоняться ему ежедневно, устраивая периодически жертвоприношения. Если так посмотреть, то именно это вы втроём и делали.  
Очередной любитель поразвлечься, отпустивший свои желания на свободу в стенах «Лорелей», оказывался препарированным на страницах газеты, потом его добивали в эфире. Одна сенсация за другой. Потрясающая удачливость. Великий журналист. А на деле... Обыкновенный протеже того самого Брауна. Не вмешайся судьба в твоём лице в его жизнь, продолжал бы писать о скандалах в похоронном бюро и выставках кошек. Но однажды удача ему улыбнулась. И скалилась так приличное время. До тех пор, пока Штефан не взялся за дело «Лорелей».  
Подозрительное заведение, настоящее царство порока. Ладно бы – стандартные развлечения. Но ты никогда не спорил с клиентами, удовлетворяя все их желания. Две шлюхи умерли на рабочем месте. От руки клиента. И не просто умерли, а были убиты с особой жестокостью. Кукловод постарался, которого ты вроде прикармливал, а вроде и хотел на крючке держать. Глупо, учитывая тот факт, что его дело давно сравнимо по объёму с «Войной и миром». Видео не решало ничего. Посчитай он, что от тебя необходимо избавиться, прихлопнул бы и позабыл.  
Дело быстро замяли. За что спасибо покойному Райнеру.  
Если бы Штефан знал, куда лезет... Но он не знал.  
Того результата, который оказался у него на руках, он явно не ожидал.  
Сначала, конечно, побежал по проторённой дорожке. И вышел на Ульриха. Но вместо того, чтобы обвинить его, решил копать дальше. Нарыл такого материала, что волосы на голове зашевелились. Узнал об истинном облике своего благодетеля, о сотрудничестве с Кукловодом, о подготовке квеста, в ходе которого ты планировал избавиться от всех, кто тебе мешал. Бывшие подельники, бывший пресс-секретарь и, конечно, вечный конкурент. Все они исполнили отведённые им роли. Растеряли потенциал и только мешались под ногами. Убирать их следовало бы медленно, чтобы это выглядело естественно, но ты не ищешь лёгких путей.  
Убивать ведь предписывалось не тебе, а Кукловоду, получившему щедрое вознаграждение. Не сомневаюсь, что и у самого бы рука не дрогнула, но убивать своими силами и просто отдавать приказы – вещи разные. Есть люди, которым приятно первое, и твой наёмник великолепно вписывался в эту схему. Есть те, которым нравится чувствовать себя хозяевами положения. Вроде тебя. Взмахнули рукой, и желание исполнилось. Одного за другим, методично устранять. Все, как на подбор, твои помощники. Твои работники. Желать тебе зла настолько, чтобы рискнуть связаться с этим головорезом, мог только один человек. Всё просто визжало: «Ульрих. Это Ульрих виноват».  
Повод проверить меня. Кому я принесу карточку? Тебе, как доказательство его причастности к происходящему? Или ему?  
В тот момент, когда он вошёл в игру, роли распределились окончательно. Я официально получил статус его фаворита, а здесь меня посчитали предателем. Забавно... Кто-то нанимает идейного маньяка, который едва ли не кончает от вида крови, одного за другим отправляет на стол патологоанатома своих подчинённых, которые только и делали, что зад тебе до блеска вылизывали, а предателем считают меня.  
Эпопея с предательством началась с того момента, когда ты решил отправить на тот свет моего отца, а вслед за ним – Виктора Вульфа. У тебя навязчивая идея. Предательство ты видишь в каждом человеке, независимо от того, какой поступок он совершает. Но никогда не оглядываешься на свои собственные решения. Они неоспоримы. Просто так отпустить моего отца ты не смог. Кроме того, он узнал о том, что было между нами. Видимо, с этого и начался ваш скандал...  
Вернер усмехнулся.  
– Он говорил, что видит меня насквозь, а сам ходил за мной хвостом и во всём прислушивался к моему мнению. Твой отец был похож на ребёнка. Такой же доверчивый и слишком добрый. Он мало разбирался в делах, предпочитая проводить время за своими игрушками. Машины, пистолеты, трофеи, привезённые с охоты. Фактически, хоть он и считался моим партнёром по бизнесу, всем давно управлял я. И почему я должен был отказываться от привычного уклада жизни? Пока Фридрих копался в своём углу, перебирая огнестрел, или спускал очередную сумму на любимое дитя, мне было ровным счётом наплевать на него. Когда решил поиграть в делового человека, он стал мешать. Принципиальный и совершенно непрошибаемый. «Нет, Вернер! Ни за что, Вернер! Мы делаем деньги честно, Вернер!». Если бы мы делали их честно, мы бы жили в Веддинге и жрали чёрствые гамбургеры с протухающим соусом, а не шиковали, как тогда.  
Плюс ко всему, он видел, как мы с тобой целовались. Уж не знаю, когда заметил, но просто заткнуть фонтан и держать знания при себе не смог. Внезапно в нём проснулись бизнесмен и заботливый отец. Он грозился отправить меня за решётку за развращение малолетнего. В уголовных делах он тоже ничего не смыслил. Возраста согласия деточка давно достигла и сама с радостным визгом насаживалась на член. И не только на мой, как показала практика.  
– Я действительно любил тебя. Во всяком случае, мне так казалось.  
– Разумеется. Потому и тёк от младшего Штайна, даже не будучи бабой, как последняя блядь. Неужели, правда, думаешь, что это не было видно со стороны? Да разложи он тебя на столе в зале, переполненной людьми, ты бы никого, кроме него, не заметил. Но что-то вас от этого удерживало. Даже не знаю, что. Меня же всегда интересовал вопрос: захочет ли он подбирать объедки? Странно, но захотел. Хотя, люди – существа странные. Иногда совершают то, чего от них ждёшь, а иногда становятся совершенно непредсказуемыми. Беседа, однако, меня утомила.  
Думаю, настал тот самый момент, когда мы можем выпить за мою победу над обстоятельствами. И над твоим любовником. А потом и над тобой.  
– Что ты планируешь делать с документами?  
– Уничтожу их. Да хотя бы прямо сейчас. Если мне принесут поднос и зажигалку, превращу эти бумаги в пепел. Никакой пользы они тебе всё равно не принесут. Живому. Мёртвому, и подавно. Что здесь, по сути, такого? Просто форма контракта, завещание... От того, с кем ты оставался после смерти отца, мало что зависело. Твоя мать отказалась от всего, стоило только намекнуть ей, что лучше в это дело не лезть и довольствоваться определённой суммой денег. Ах да. Документы, согласно которым ты становишься владельцем доли Фридриха. Но кому это за давностью лет интересно?  
– Да-да, – подхватил Юрген. – Почему ты должен отказываться от привычного уклада жизни, если можешь забрать всё себе? Помнится, лет в семнадцать или восемнадцать я имел неосторожность подписать какую-то из бумаг, подсунутых тобой. Ты говорил, что заботишься о будущем. Только забыл уточнить, чьё именно будущее старался устроить. Спустя годы, я понял, что всё-таки своё, а не моё.  
– Неужели ты до сих пор это помнишь?  
– Я помню всё. Без исключения. Последние полгода я провёл в бесконечном поиске осколков событий десятилетней давности. Прямо, как в сказке. Один злой-презлой тролль взял и разбил зеркало, а оно просыпалось осколками на землю. Кому в сердце врезалось, кому в глаз... Один в аварию попал, второй сам себе в голову ни с того, ни с сего выстрелил. Молчание – золото. Правосудие слепо. Ошибка доступа. Ничего не вижу, не слышу, не знаю. Тебе мешать будут все, кто видит, слышит и знает всё и немного больше о твоих тёмных делах.  
– Твой отец первым схватился за пистолет. Я просто оказался быстрее.  
– А все остальные? Они чем помешали? Лотар отказался покрывать такое количество убийств. Удо выполнил свою миссию, создав сайт и закрыв базу данных с порнографией, отснятой в этих стенах, после чего отправился в расход. Штефан нашёл на тебя компромат. И, конечно, нельзя было допустить, чтобы он низвергнул такую личность парой росчерков пера. Думаю, прослушивал ты не только мои разговоры, но и его – тоже. Проверял преданность кандидата. Он надежд не оправдал. Пытались его пустить по ложному следу, а он взял и побежал не туда. Ещё одна плохая собака. – Юрген засмеялся. – Хреновый из тебя дрессировщик получился, Вернер. Никто не слушается. Он, наверное, думал, что ты о результатах расследования не знаешь. Тема-то ладно, сам по глупости проболтался. Найти что угодно можно. Но ты решил перестраховаться на всякий случай и не прогадал. Там действительно тебя топили в таком дерьме, от которого не отмыться никогда. Тот, кто владел этой флэшкой, мог запросто тебя на колени поставить.  
– Но не поставил. И уже не поставит, – Вернер сделал выразительную паузу, понял, что спорить с ним не собираются, улыбнулся удовлетворённо; посмотрел в сторону начальника охраны. – Нойзман.  
– Да, герр Браун?  
– Оставьте нас наедине.  
– Герр...   
– Наедине, – повторил Вернер. – Это приказ, и я требую, чтобы их исполняли с первого раза, не тратя моё время понапрасну! Он мне, при всём желании, ничего сделать не сможет. Если попытается, вы знаете, как поступить.  
– Да, герр Браун, – кивнул Нойзман.  
Юрген старался не демонстрировать нервозность, уровень которой давно перешагнул критическую отметку. Он закинул ногу на ногу, а вот руки никак не получалось пристроить. На рассмотрении было только два варианта. То ли сложить на груди, то ли положить их на подлокотники. Выбрав второй вариант, Юрген рисковал выдать себя быстрее обычного, вцепившись в подлокотники до побелевших пальцев. В конце концов, просто сцепил ладони в замок и устроил их на коленях.  
Дверь затворилась практически бесшумно, лишь лёгкий щелчок оповестил, что наблюдателей больше нет. Вернер и Юрген остались вдвоём, как бывало прежде. Традиционные посиделки на две персоны, виски со льдом в стакане Вернера, хрупкие кубики во рту Юргена. Льдинки, оставляющие обжигающее прикосновение на языке, талая вода, имеющая сладковатый привкус.  
Самовнушение о замерзании изнутри.  
– Распитие шампанского откладывается?  
– Всему своё время. Не торопись.  
– Те же слова могу переадресовать тебе. Не спеши праздновать победу. Быть может, ты думаешь, что максимально приблизился к ней, а на деле только отдалился на приличное расстояние.  
– В последнее время твой язык стал настолько длинным, что его не помешало бы укоротить, – произнёс Вернер, остановившись напротив Юргена.  
– Меня всё в себе устраивает.  
– Меня до определённого момента тоже устраивало. А потом ты начал совать нос, куда не следует. За что и поплатишься, в конце концов. Ты прав, Юрген. Прав во всём. Ну, или почти во всём. Несколько нюансов, может, ошибочны, но в подавляющем большинстве случаев ты правильно расставил акценты. Вынюхал, вызнал, как и прежде бывало. Тебе бы, такому честному в полиции работать, а не в должности моего пресс-секретаря находиться. Тогда и притворяться бы не пришлось. Ненависть к нарушителям закона, борьба за справедливость. Все преступники должны оказаться за решёткой... Утопия. Такого никогда не будет. В человеческом обществе невозможно быть предельно честным. Здесь нужны манёвры. Это ты и без меня знаешь.  
– Ты убил моего отца, Вернер. Неужели действительно думаешь, что я проникнусь словами о том, что это была необходимость и попытка защитить себя? Я знаю тебя. Я знаю вас обоих, а потому не поверю, что ты выстрелил в него исключительно в целях самообороны. Скорее, сделал это хладнокровно, заранее продумав и спланировав постановку. После того, как претворил задуманное в жизнь, ушёл из квартиры, оставив тело там, зная, что зритель на эту постановку обязательно найдётся. Хотел, чтобы я увидел это во всей «сомнительной» красе. И чтобы позвонил тебе. Знал, что я наберу именно твой номер. А ты приедешь и будешь меня утешать. Убедительно сыграл. Мне тогда и в голову прийти не могло, что именно ты отбираешь у меня всё, методично разрушаешь жизнь ради собственного удовлетворения. Сладкие фразы, вязнущие на зубах, о солнышке, чьё слово – закон, неловкие касания, ужин в Лондоне и несколько ночей в лондонском отеле. Это я тоже прекрасно помню и, наверное, даже не жалею. Тогда я чувствовал себя безмерно влюблённым, потому воспринимал твои действия, как проявление ответных чувств. Теперь мне тошно от самого себя, и от той ванили, что была в моей голове.  
– Лучше бы ты оставался таким, как прежде.  
Вернер оперся ладонью на пустующий подлокотник. Лицо его было совсем близко, и Юрген с большим трудом удерживался от порыва – набрать слюны и плюнуть, не думая о последствиях. Вполне возможно, что ещё немного, и Вернер ударит его. Или больно схватит за волосы. Или же достанет нож и проведёт им по горлу. Не оставляя на нём смертельную улыбку, а лишь слегка надрезая кожу.  
– Действительно так считаешь?  
– Да. И сомневаюсь, что нужно объяснять тебе причины, по которым я склонен так считать.  
– Прежний Юрген Нильсен не задавал вопросов, не вмешивался в твои дела и не задумывался о собственном благополучии. Время шло, и преданный идиот, которого ты самозабвенно драл в столице Великобритании, понял, что к чему. Раньше он просто смотрел влюблёнными глазами, ластился к тебе в постели и за пределами её, а на радужке отчётливо просматривались огромные сердца. Достаточно было одарить скупой похвалой, погладить по плечу или невзначай прикоснуться к волосам, чтобы меня заштормило. Конечно, тогда было проще уживаться на одной территории со мной. Если бы я не изменился, то, возможно, и не умер бы. Ведь так? Правда, Вернер?  
– Мне будет искренне жаль убивать тебя.  
– Мне должно быть лестно?  
– Нет. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Это решение далось мне непросто, но те, кто предаёт, прощения недостойны. Я мог бы дать тебе шанс уйти отсюда, предложить начать жизнь с чистого листа. С новыми документами, новым именем и новым местом жительства. Пару раз даже подумывал о таких перспективах, но... Я тоже знаю тебя. И не могу поручиться на сто процентов, что через несколько лет ты не вернёшься сюда в сопровождении единомышленников, готовых помочь тебе в борьбе за место под солнцем. Ты можешь это сделать. И сделаешь, если тебя отпустить. Не люблю усложнять себе жизнь.  
– Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? – спросил Юрген, вспоминая, что однажды уже задавал этот вопрос.  
– Потому что люблю тебя, – Вернер, кажется, тоже не забыл прежний разговор, потому скопировал ответ.  
Ладонь скользнула по щеке, поглаживая. Юрген не отреагировал на это прикосновение. Продолжал придерживаться амплуа ледяного принца.  
– Ты болен, Вернер. Болен с тех самых пор, как впервые попробовал «снег», а потом незаметно для себя пристрастился к нему. У богатых, конечно, свои причуды. И ты волен делать всё, что угодно. Но меня всегда ставила в тупик твоя зависимость. Никогда не думал, что человек, подобный тебе, способен попасться на эту удочку. Ошибся. Теперь если и есть что-то, что ты и любишь в своей жизни, то только наркоту и деньги. Деньги и наркоту. Уж точно не меня. Просто такими словами меня прежде можно было привязать к себе. Твоя картина мира прочно застряла в прошлом и отказывается меняться.  
– Зато люди вокруг подверглись влиянию перемен.  
– Именно.  
– Ты действительно изменился, – резюмировал Вернер. – И приоритеты у тебя иные, как в карьерном плане, так и в отношениях с людьми. Заметь, людьми, которые всегда считались нашими врагами. Пусть негласно, но считались. Принесла нелёгкая этого молодого и талантливого из Альбиона. Не отрицаю, он умный парень, который мог построить там блестящую карьеру, найти себе постоянного партнёра, завести пару собак и несколько кошек. Купить домик в Уэльсе, варить глинтвейн и готовить яблоки в карамели в период зимних праздников, раз уж так получилось, что он чрезмерно хозяйственный и семейный. Такой поворот событий спас бы ему жизнь. Но нет, его принесло обратно в Берлин. Где никто не ждал этого возвращения. Мне хотелось этого человека удавить, но приходилось мириться с его присутствием поблизости. А сейчас мне наплевать на всё. Ему, наверное, тоже. Мёртвые ни о чём не размышляют. Выпьешь со мной, Солнышко?  
Вернер отошёл на приличное расстояние, придвинул к себе бокалы и наполнил оба. Наливал из разных бутылок, что не осталось незамеченным. Перехватив взгляд Юргена, ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся.  
Юрген примерно представлял возможное развитие событий, нарисованное воображением Вернера.  
Разворошённая постель, разбитый бокал, опрокинутая бутылка. И он, Юрген, на ложе, где его нашла смерть.  
– Не пей, Гертруда. Оно отравлено, – процедил сквозь зубы Юрген. – Что же ты мне подмешаешь в шампанское? Снотворное, чтобы облегчить страдания и придушить спящего? Или сразу, без нелепых заигрываний какой-нибудь яд? История семьи Борджиа спокойно спать мешает? Решил разделить их триумф?  
– Никакого снотворного. И никакого яда.  
– Тогда что? У меня ведь есть право на желание. Как-никак на эшафот поднимаюсь.  
– История, замешанная на любви, ненависти и смерти. Вечная классика. Он умирает. Она выпивает яд. Или наоборот. Не принципиально. Сыграйте для меня в последний раз. Возьми на себя роль Джульетты при мёртвом Ромео. Семь взрывов, многочисленные жертвы, среди которых и младший Штайн. Раз у тебя вспыхнули чувства к этому человеку, то и пережить его смерть ты не сумел. Стоит ли удивляться, зная, насколько нестабильна твоя психика? Уже несколько лет ты живёшь на сплошных антидепрессантах и транквилизаторах. Тебя мучают ужасы прошлого, навязчивые идеи и паранойя. Ты пьёшь таблетки пачками, стараясь убежать от кошмаров наяву, но ничего не получается. Болезнь сильнее. Услышав сообщение о его смерти, ты, конечно, не сможешь пережить такое потрясение. Горсть таблеток, алкоголь, и последний вздох не заставит себя ждать. Сердце разорвётся от боли, а точнее, просто остановится. Мой бедный сломленный мальчик...  
– А знакомого психиатра, готового сфальсифицировать необходимые справки и заключения, ты тоже потом на фонарном столбе повесишь с отрубленными руками, в назидание тем, кто взятки берёт? Или хотя бы на мгновение притормозишь и подумаешь: стоит ли?  
– Тебя это волновать уже не должно. Твоя задача – умереть. Красиво и трагично. Я, так и быть, устрою роскошные похороны. Обещаю даже заплакать.  
– Оставь свои слёзы при себе, – хмыкнул Юрген, поднимаясь из кресла и складывая руки на груди. – Слов тоже больше не нужно. Всё, что требовалось, ты уже сказал. Спасибо. Только что ты сам себя утопил.  
Юрген не смеялся и не торжествовал. Лишь констатировал факт.  
Чтобы осознать смысл сказанного, Вернеру потребовалось не так много времени.  
– Ах вы, суки продажные, – прошипел он, выхватывая пистолет ровно в момент, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась настежь.  
По сути, ему нечего было терять. Одним убийством больше, одним меньше. Никакой разницы. Поддавшись на примитивную уловку Юргена и признав свою вину, он уже потерял всё.  
Рыжая блядь чувствовала себя победителем и пророчила себе великое будущее. Однако Вернер не собирался исполнять номер под кодовым названием «Падение в бездну», пребывая в гордом одиночестве. Потому-то сейчас, глядя в это безмятежное улыбающееся лицо, он, не задумываясь, нажал на курок.  
И грянул выстрел.


	24. Эпилог

Телефон не отвечал.  
Ульрих раз за разом набирал знакомый номер, слыша в ответ одни и те же слова, набившие оскомину. Абонент вне зоны доступа. Металлический голос радушно предлагал оставить сообщение нерадивому абоненту, чтобы в момент возвращения в сеть тот был проинформирован о желании пообщаться, исходившем от другого человека.  
Денёк выдался, откровенно говоря, паршивый. Собственный телефон разрывался от звонков. Всем что-то потребовалось в срочном порядке, все они настойчиво добивались внимания.  
Ульрих устал. Он ничего не хотел. Если только отдохнуть немного.  
Дом встретил его тишиной и холодом. Почему-то на ум первым делом приходила такая ассоциация. Он не стал кричать на весь дом и бегать по этажам, распахивая все двери подряд – тоже.  
Сейчас перед глазами пронеслись сотни возможных вариантов развития событий после того, как звонок оборвался.  
Спустя несколько минут, Ульрих сумел стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и поднялся на второй этаж. В спальню, которую с недавних пор считал не своей, а их общей. Здесь всё было, как обычно, ничего странного. На кровати лежал его ноутбук, пребывавший в режиме сна. Из шкафа исчез один из костюмов. Другие вещи остались на местах.  
Ульрих открыл ноутбук, щелкнул по клавишам наугад. Информационная лента открылась довольно быстро. Её наполнили сообщения о предотвращённых взрывах, апофеозом стала новость о задержании Вернера Брауна. Подробности дела власти раскрывать не торопились, от комментариев отказались.  
Ульрих жадно изучал новость, глотая одно предложение за другим. Но о судьбе неизменного помощника герра Брауна новость умалчивала. Его фотографиями хроника не пестрела.  
В свете новых событий прежний разговор имел иное значение. Юрген всё-таки не удержался, сунулся в логово Вернера и вызвал огонь на себя. Всё это время, обитая в Далеме, он вынашивал собственные планы и не собирался сидеть без дела.  
Когда сообщили о форс-мажоре в главном офисе, Ульрих нахмурился.  
Когда телефон зазвонил в очередной раз, он уже внутренне был готов услышать новость, которая ему не понравится. И оказался прав. Она ему совершенно не понравилась. Все они.  
Теперь Ульрих знал, что предотвращение взрывов – заслуга не столько его службы безопасности, сколько Юргена и его помощников. Вряд ли столь масштабную операцию тот мог провернуть самостоятельно.  
Ульрих закусил щёку изнутри, а потом не удержался и засмеялся так, словно только что услышал самую смешную шутку в своей жизни.  
Его мысли тоже были довольно забавными.

* * *

Пожухлые цветы лежали на земле. Часть из них успела высохнуть. Прикоснувшись к ним, он почувствовал, как они рассыпаются под пальцами, а на коже остаются мелкие частицы размятых в пыль листьев и лепестков.  
В руках у него был свежий букет. Мгновение назад он ещё сжимал их в ладони, а теперь они опустились на могилу. Сухая земля комьями. Оглушительная тишина. Будто всё вокруг мертво.  
Перед глазами проносились чёрные мушки. Шея горела огнём, а ткань рубашки, пропитанная кровью, успела подсохнуть и теперь стояла колом. Слабость завладевала телом, ноги не держали. Ещё несколько минут он сражался с усталостью, а потом наплевал на всё и сел прямо на землю.  
Выдержав испытание разговором с Вернером, теперь Юрген чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Ему хотелось остаться наедине с самим собой, оказаться в тихом, спокойном месте, закрыть глаза и подумать о происходящем.  
Пуля прошла вскользь, стесала кожу, обожгла и пролетела мимо. Неглубокая, но противная рана. Попади пуля немного левее, и сейчас одним человеком на земле стало бы меньше.  
Выстрелить во второй раз Вернеру не позволили. Служба безопасности Вернера... Нет. Его собственная служба безопасности вместе с сотрудниками полиции сработали безупречно, разыграв всё, как по нотам и вмешавшись только тогда, когда реальное покушение состоялось.  
Чем больше, тем лучше.  
Шею Юрген залил огромным количеством антисептического средства и едва не заорал от вспышки боли. Однако, появившись на людях, уже справился со своими эмоциями, выглядел собранным, лишних движений не делал и от гордости не светился.  
Раздав ценные указания подчинённым, Юрген поспешил удалиться, отмахнувшись от предложения помощи. Спасовал лишь в тот момент, когда Нойзман, строго посмотрев на него, заявил, что с ранением шеи, независимо от того, глубокая рана или нет, одного Юргена не отпустит. Пришлось прислушаться к совету старшего и покорно терпеть его присутствие рядом по дороге в больницу. А после – ещё и хмурые взгляды, сопровождаемые словами:  
– Видел бы тебя отец.  
– Он бы гордился.  
– Он бы сказал, что ты идиот безголовый.  
Юрген промолчал. После встречи с врачом попросил отвезти его сюда. Нойзман послушно выполнил поручения и уехал.  
Юрген остался в одиночестве, пошёл в лес, собрал очередное цветочное ассорти и вернулся к могиле пса.  
На кончике языка скопилось огромное количество невысказанных слов. Все, как одно, они были адресованы единственному человеку на земле, с которым хотелось поделиться переживаниями, попросить прощения за свою игру и сорванные планы, за выжженные нервы и сегодняшнюю выходку. За тайны, завесу которых он приоткрыл, но часть правды так и оставил при себе, до лучших времён. За ложь, которую невозможно было подвести под формулировку «во благо».  
Упасть ниже некуда, придя к Ульриху со своим никчёмным, ничтожным, пусть и бесспорно правдивым «люблю», произнесённым не тогда, когда это следовало говорить.  
Он представлял, как пытается извиниться, и сам себя одёргивал. Знал, что в решающий момент язык прилипнет к нёбу. Достаточно только открыть рот, и оттуда вырвутся лишь невнятные хрипы.  
Ни за какие сокровища мира, даже если ему пообещают щедро заплатить за это признание, он не сумеет сказать, что использовал Ульриха в качестве запасного аэродрома, желал подстраховаться с его помощью. Стелил себе соломку.  
Сволочной русский ублюдок. Продуманный и во всём отыскивающий выгоду.  
Юрген понимал, что реакция Ульриха может оказаться любой. Убийственное молчание? Обличительные слова с попытками достучаться до сознания, обвинения, которые предписывается цедить сквозь стиснутые зубы?  
_«Тварь, изображавшая великую любовь ради собственной выгоды»._  
Он почти слышал, как Ульрих произносит эти слова.  
Отводя подозрения от себя, он способствовал переключению интереса Вернера на личность Ульриха. Подталкивал к решительным действиям. Надеялся, что сумеет вовремя остановить безумца, перекрыв ему кислород. И действительно сумел. Но что могло произойти, не окажись он настолько расторопным? Как развернулись бы события, пропусти его подчинённые решающий момент?  
Юрген во многом полагался на начальника своей системы безопасности, помня, что отец особо выделял этого человека из основной массы. Однако до победного конца не был уверен в успехе проведённой операции. Человеческий фактор – немаловажная составляющая, но далеко не определяющая успех предприятия.  
Одно движение, одно неправильно сказанное слово, один поступок могли изменить многое.  
Пуля, прошедшая левее. Рука, сжавшая сильнее, или же кулак, летящий в лицо и способный одним ударом породить мгновенную смерть. Всего-то нужно ударить так, чтобы кость вошла в мозг.  
Кто сказал, что Вернер не знал об этом? Знал, конечно.  
По-хорошему следовало подняться, сесть за руль и отправиться в Далем. Подняться на второй этаж, толкнуть дверь спальни и не набрасываться на её хозяина с поцелуями, стараясь отвлечь, по сути, лишь на время откладывая срок своей казни, а откровенно ему обо всём сказать. И постараться извиниться. Не устраивать показательные выступления с падением на колени и попытками вымолить у Ульриха прощение, заламывая руки и старательно демонстрируя слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз. Но, кажется, даже это представление проще было развести, чем подойти и прошептать: «Прости».  
Юрген слышал, как в отдалении притормозила машина. Он продолжал сидеть рядом с могилой Рекса, закрыв глаза, мучая и без того истерзанные губы. Не двигался с места до тех пор, пока приближающиеся шаги не заставили сглотнуть тот ком, что застрял в горле. Далось это простейшее действие Юргену с трудом.  
Ульрих ничего не говорил, и от этого становилось ещё омерзительнее. Лучше бы подошёл, встряхнул за плечи, наорал, ударил. Но Ульрих стоял на месте и ждал решительных действий от своего не слишком надёжного делового партнёра.  
Юрген поднялся на ноги, повернулся лицом к Ульриху.  
– Ты знаешь, где меня стоит искать, – произнёс, стараясь хоть как-то начать диалог, казавшийся обречённым с самой первой фразы.  
– Знаю. Да.  
– И это всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
– А ты? – спросил Ульрих.  
Юрген был уверен, что к его подбородку вновь прикоснутся пальцы, как бывало неоднократно. Ульрих подойдёт ближе и заставит посмотреть себе в глаза, начнёт уничтожать взглядом, а потом оттолкнёт и исчезнет, пообещав передать все вещи в ближайшее время. Если не притащил их с собой.  
Играй дальше, но уже без меня.  
Юрген сделал шаг вперёд. Ещё один. И ещё. До тех пор, пока дистанция не сократилась до той величины, которую принято обозначать расстоянием вытянутой руки.  
Ульрих всё же воспользовался случаем, потянулся к Юргену, провёл ладонью по жёсткому от крови воротничку рубашки.  
– Спасибо, что остался жив, – произнёс, не дождавшись ответа на прежний вопрос.  
– Ульрих, я должен...  
Ульрих приложил палец к губам Юргена, призывая замолчать. И только по этому жесту стало понятно, что всё произошедшее не является для Ульриха великой тайной. Он без посторонних подсказок понял, что к чему. За время поездки сюда успел всё осмыслить и прийти к определённым выводам.  
Провёл по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.  
Юрген ждал, что это нежное прикосновение обернётся, как минимум, пощёчиной, но ничего подобного не случалось.  
Несколько секунд Юрген пристально смотрел на Ульриха, а потом подался вперёд, обнял, прижался лбом к его плечу и закрыл глаза.  
– Ульрих... – предпринял вторую, не менее провальную, нежели первая, попытку.  
– Выдыхай, – произнёс Ульрих, положив ладонь ему на затылок, не сжав пряди, не потянув, а лишь запустив в них пальцы и осторожно погладив.  
Юрген невольно улыбнулся, поняв, какое слово только что прозвучало. Обычно он говорил это Ульриху, желая уничтожить напряжённость, возникшую между ними. Ныне его метод взял на вооружение Ульрих.  
Юргену казалось, что он забыл как дышать тогда, наблюдая со стороны за зданием офиса в Шарлоттенбурге. Так и провёл несколько часов в диком напряжении. В данный момент, стоя рядом с Ульрихом, зная, что тот жив, услышал, как одна за другой лопнули внутренние струны, натянутые до предела.  
В последний раз вдохнул именно там, в машине.  
А выдохнул только теперь.


	25. Неодинокие сердца.

Погода в этом году просто сумасшедшая.  
Незадолго до Рождества в Берлине, рядом с телебашней, расцветает сакура. Термометр показывает плюсовую температуру – не меньше десяти, а вообще-то выше.  
Японская вишня не ждёт наступления весны и радует глаз уже сейчас, когда, по идее, должен быть снег.  
Юрген не становится случайным свидетелем, проезжавшим мимо и зацепившимся взглядом за ветки, плотно облепленные беловато-розовыми цветами. Он приезжает нарочно, прочитав в интернете заметку и увидев несколько снимков, сопровождающих статью.  
Ему хочется посмотреть на эту метаморфозу не через экран ноутбука, а наяву.  
Он не привык к таким зимам. И уж тем более не привык любоваться цветением сакуры в преддверии наступления рождественских праздников. Да и новогодних тоже. Пусть в Германии смена лет не пользуется такой популярностью, как в России, он всё равно вспоминает об этом празднике с теплотой. Ему можно. Он – ребёнок интернационального брака, а потому впитал в себя традиции обеих сторон, проникся в равной мере и тем, что было близко отцу, и тем, что ставила превыше всего мать.  
И, что скрывать... Воспоминания – единственное сокровище Юргена.  
В этом году у него всё идёт не по плану, а жизнь наполнена странностями разных масштабов.  
Вообще-то Юрген не любит зиму.  
Неудивительно, если принять во внимание некоторые события его жизни. Родители развелись зимой, и он остался без матери. Отец умер... Был убит и похоронен в холодное время года.  
Это, конечно, совпадения, а никакая не закономерность.  
Юрген всё прекрасно понимает и не пытается сшить белыми нитками одно происшествие с другим, тем не менее, досадное чувство гложет изнутри, заставив сильнее сжать ладонь, но ногти не достают до кожи. Между ладонью и ногтями – перчатки, а через них царапать себя не получается.  
Юрген не то, что не любит...  
Он зиму ненавидит, вновь и вновь вспоминая о том, как возвращался домой в радостном настроении, практически бежал, желая сообщить о запланированной всем классом поездке, а потом открыл дверь и почувствовал запах. Тот самый, который ни с чем невозможно спутать. Тот самый, который потом неоднократно его преследовал.  
Соль и железо.  
Бордовые полосы на кнопках и экране телефона.  
Зима дважды отбирала дорогих ему людей, и он боится очередного повторения этой незавидной традиции.  
Просыпаясь в одиночестве, он каждый раз обхватывает себя руками, желая унять дрожь. Несколько минут лежит так, глядя в полоток и стараясь выровнять дыхание. А потом набирает сообщение. Наверное, Ульрих его за вынужденные ранние пробуждения ненавидит, но всегда терпеливо отвечает. И даже не грубит.  
С сентября по ноябрь у Юргена только один ночной кошмар. Пистолет, направленный в его сторону, обжигающая боль, кровавые потёки, воспоминания о борьбе с Кукловодом, смерть Рекса...  
Смерть Рекса. Однозначно.  
В этом году персональная зима наступает раньше обычного, зачеркнув ещё один пункт в списке тех, кого Юрген искренне полюбил.  
В ноябре следствие прекращается в связи с гибелью главного подозреваемого. Юрген растерянно смотрит на комиссара полиции, разве что глазами не хлопает, а потом переводит взгляд в сторону Ульриха. Тот выглядит собранным, безупречным практически. Пальцы рук переплетены, поза расслабленная, взгляд понимающий, с нотами сожаления о скоропостижной смерти человека, которого хоть и не назовёшь благородным, но из собственной жизни не вычеркнешь – важная часть.  
Юрген понимает и без вопросов принимает это решение. В конечном итоге, что-то такое он предвидел. Ульрих не мог оставить всё, как есть, его бы не удовлетворило решение о тюремном заключении.  
Единственный способ окончательно обезвредить Вернера – это уничтожить его.  
Давно известный факт: нет человека – нет проблемы.  
В сочетании с именем Вернера Брауна это стопроцентная истина. Только убить, чтобы навсегда избавиться от угрозы.  
Компания, во главе которой он стоял, получает двух наследников.  
Его часть переходит в руки Хайди, то, чем владел Фридрих Нильсен, отныне собственность Юргена.  
Хайди придётся немного подождать, Юрген своим имуществом волен распоряжаться уже сейчас. Двадцать восемь лет, как момент перелома. Вернер пророчил ему смерть, в итоге сам оказался на той стороне, а Юрген остался.  
Несмотря на то, что жертв этим летом было немало, он всё равно ждёт наступления зимы с опаской и болью в сердце. Он страшится этого мёртвого времени года и хочет, чтобы оно задержалось где-нибудь, а Германию своим визитом не удостаивало.  
Жизнь ему улыбается.  
Зима отменяется.  
В Берлине цветёт сакура и светит солнце, а, значит, есть надежда на лучшее.  
Юрген никак не решится расстаться с домом, подаренным ему Вернером на восемнадцатилетие.  
Не потому, что это память или нечто такое...  
Вообще-то, да. Именно память, но уже не о герре Брауне. Юргену сложно расстаться с домом, во дворе которого похоронен Рекс. А предложение о нанесении периодических визитов, адресованное потенциальным покупателям, в его представлении выглядит на редкость нелепо. Никто не станет пропускать сюда бывшего хозяина только потому, что он сентиментален до невозможности и никак не может избавиться от мыслей о своём единственном друге, которого уже нет.  
Возвращаться в этот дом сложно. Юрген его не любит. Но другого жилища у него нет. Во всяком случае, он так думает. Ульрих, само собой, придерживается иной точки зрения, о чём неоднократно повторяет, но Юрген...  
Да, конечно.  
Сумасшедшая русская кровь, вечный дух противоречия, все дела. Иногда Юрген сам себя за это ненавидит, но он пока не готов к принятию столь ответственного решения, потому вновь и вновь просит отсрочку, чтобы немного подумать.  
Ульрих его не торопит. И без того понимает, что однажды всё будет так, как он распланировал. Не потому, что у Юргена нет собственного мнения, и он предпочитает, чтобы за него всё делали посторонние.  
Просто Ульрих его слишком хорошо знает, и это помогает ему быть терпимее, как-то... не снисходительнее, нет. Снисхождение здесь не к месту.  
Он просто входит в положение, и Юрген ему за это благодарен.  
Истинно немецкая практичность с налётом привитого британского аристократизма против взбалмошного славянского характера в сочетании со шведской – со стороны Фридриха, тут фамилия вроде как говорит сама за себя – нерешительностью. Плюс немного всё той же немецкой прагматичности, но на порядок меньше, чем у самого Ульриха.  
Брауны в этом году Рождество празднуют скромно.  
Они всё ещё не отошли от удара. Сначала дорогой, любимый, заботливый муж и отец оказывается убийцей, а потом умирает сам. Хайди, всю жизнь считавшаяся папиной дочкой, открыто говорит, что его ненавидит, Мария хранит царственное молчание. Этакая вдовствующая королева, желающая в любой ситуации удержать лицо.  
Юрген старается контактировать с ними, как можно меньше, понимая, что теперь ничего общего у них не осталось. Вернер был тем, кто стягивал их всех в единое место, служил магнитным полем.  
Без Вернера они рассыпаются.  
Теперь каждый сам за себя.  
Впрочем, он откололся от них давным-давно. Дружная семья, где он играл роль приёмного сына, была не более чем иллюзией.  
Он пытается вспомнить, когда последний раз праздновал нормально, и понимает, что это было очень – безумно, невыносимо, невероятно – давно.  
Ещё в тот момент, когда Ирина хранила уют в домашнем очаге и старалась соединить в пределах одного дома традиции нескольких стран. У неё получалось просто замечательно. Отец потом пытался заменить её на этом посту, но у него выходило из рук вон плохо.  
После переезда в собственное жильё Юрген первые года два или три не праздновал вовсе, разве что перебирал диски с фильмами, останавливал выбор на одном из них и смотрел, насколько хватало интереса, а потом ложился спать, не дожидаясь многочисленных сообщений с поздравлениями.  
Их было так много, что он не знал, на какое отвечать первым, теряясь от количества, но все они были для него обезличенными.  
Никакой теплоты, никакого родства душ.  
Можно и утром ответить.  
В обществе родителей всё было иначе. Или же он по малолетству воспринимал обыденные вещи восторженно. Но тогда его действительно радовало всё.  
Он обожал процесс украшения ёлок, красные шары, украшенные лентами.  
Свечи, которые мать зажигала на каждый адвент.  
Сказки о духах, которые рассказывал отец.  
Семейные походы на каток.  
Снежинки, которые он ловил ртом, выслушивая затем лекции, что такая беспечность не остаётся безнаказанной, и вскоре к нему придёт в гости простуда.  
Золотую краску на пальцах, въедающуюся в кожу после процесса окрашивания ореховой скорлупы и сухих яблочных долек.  
Когда мать бросила его и уехала, оставив на попечение отца, закончились и походы на каток, и сказки, и окрашивание элементов для составления декоративной ели. В доме больше не было запаха свежей выпечки, состоящего из симфонии ароматов, присущих тем или иным специям.  
Отец не умел выпекать печенье, не говоря уже о том, чтобы замахнуться на приготовление штолена.  
Теперь в доме пахло порохом и иногда палёными перьями, когда отец смолил над плитой подстреленную утку.  
В отличие от бывшей жены, он владел навыками приготовления всего лишь нескольких блюд, среди которых не было ничего изысканного, всё просто, сытно и очень... по-охотничьи. Собственно, тогда их рождественские посиделки и превратились в радость охотника – подстрелить дичь, её же и приготовить. Тут, конечно, Фридриху равных не было.  
Юрген научился любить и такое Рождество, когда единственная его обязанность заключалась в создании соуса. Обработку, разделку и приготовление птицы отец брал на себя. А потом они садились в гостиной и поедали небольшие порции, подчищая соус с тарелок хрустящими хлебными корочками. После ужина играли в карты и, в общем-то, тоже были счастливы, несмотря на отсутствие соответствующего антуража, создание которого могла обеспечить только женщина, любящая всё красивое и готовая тратить на это большое количество времени.  
Последние несколько лет жизни Юргена предпраздничный период был ознаменован бесконечным ворохом хлопот, направленных на удовлетворение потребностей – чьих угодно, но только не своих.  
Помимо обязанностей по созданию имиджа Вернера, написания статей, проведения благотворительных мероприятий от его имени и многого-многого другого, Юрген занимался ещё и выбором подарков для всех семейных торжеств.  
И если с днями рождения он ещё мог разобраться в два счёта, то приготовление к Рождеству выбивало почву из-под ног. Юрген чувствовал себя, как минимум, помощником Санта-Клауса, перед которым лежит огромный список, и он должен найти нечто оригинальное, необычное и впечатляющее для каждого человека.  
Кто отличился хорошим поведением, а кто плохим?  
На себя времени уже не оставалось.  
Когда в доме появился Рекс, Юрген перестал чувствовать себя невероятно одиноким. Теперь они встречали праздник вместе. Правда, встречали – это громко сказано. В вазе стояла одинокая еловая лапа, украшенная парой шаров с неизменными лентами, Юрген пил тягучее сладкое и до ужаса крепкое вино, заедая его традиционной выпечкой. Откусывая голову очередному пряничному человечку, он смотрел на Рекса, салютовал тому бокалом и улыбался. Рекс щерился, демонстрируя длинный розовый язык и острые клыки, а потом возвращался к миске и подбирал все, до единого, кусочки мяса.  
Позже, оказываясь в спальне, Юрген даже не прогонял его из кровати. Просто надевал наушники, ложился на бок и гладил Рекса по холке.  
Его музыкальные вкусы с годами практически не изменились.  
То же, что и в годы великой персональной депрессии, дополненное более поздними работами этих групп, плюс несколько треков французской исполнительницы Милен Фармер. Такой же рыжей, как и сам Юрген. Но слушать её он начал, конечно, не из-за цвета волос. Просто строки песни понравились.  
_Fuck them all._  
В то время ему многим хотелось адресовать такое послание.  
Сейчас уже количество тех, кому хотелось пожелать провалиться в бездну, значительно сократилось, и это немного, но радует.  
Вся страна с нетерпением ждёт наступления главного праздника года, работают рождественские ярмарки, пусть и смотрятся они несколько неуместно из-за тёплой погоды, люди наряжают ёлки, заполняют календари подарков мелкими сюрпризами, закупают неизменные атрибуты, вроде фейерверков, инея, да и тех же пряников. Проще говоря, начинают готовиться задолго до наступления праздника.  
И только Юрген не знает, что делать.  
Это первое Рождество, которое он может посвятить самому себе, не выматываясь с поиском подарков для чужих, ненужных ему людей, не тратя время на организацию вечеринки для Хайди или очередного благотворительного бала.  
Вроде бы вариантов множество – выбирай, какой хочешь, но он не знает, что делать, когда нечто требуется не кому-то, а именно ему.  
Кажется, он совершенно разучился праздновать. Утратил ощущение радости от тех или иных торжеств, позабыл вкус уюта и окончательно погряз в рутине.  
Он понимает это только теперь, за созерцанием несвоевременно распустившейся сакуры.  
Домой он возвращается нагружённый, как ломовая лошадь. В многочисленных пакетах то, что призвано создать в одном отдельно взятом уголке Грюневальда атмосферу праздника и уюта. Сложно будет это сделать, учитывая, что Юрген давно и прочно ассоциирует это жилище со склепом, а с тех пор, как не стало Рекса, ощущения только усилились.  
Юрген не смотрит в список контактов, не пролистывает его, определяя примерный состав гостей для своей маленькой вечеринки, потому что и вечеринки как таковой не будет. Он попытается разыграть счастье и веселье, продолжая оставаться нестерпимо – невыносимо, до выкручивающей ломоты в костях – одиноким, и вся эта мишура, на которую он только что спустил среднюю немецкую зарплату, ничего не изменит. В окружении ярких красок он почувствует себя только хуже, чем во все остальные годы, когда о праздновании не было и речи.  
Единственным человеком, которого хотелось бы видеть, является Ульрих.  
Но Юрген не уверен, что это осуществимое желание. Нет никакой гарантии, что в этот день он будет нужен Ульриху хоть сколько-нибудь. Это он мучается от одиночества, бродя по комнатам своего дома, развешивая снежинки и иней, давя в себе желание – содрать мишуру, превратить её в жалкие ошмётки и разрыдаться, сидя посреди этих обезличенных стен, которые не становятся лучше от его жалких потуг к декорированию интерьеров.  
В отличие от него, Ульрих далеко не одинок. У него большая семья. Родители, сёстры, двоюродный брат, племянницы, племянники, бабушка... В Далеме точно не будет скучно в этот вечер. Они соберутся все вместе, и это будет настоящий праздник, тот, что родом из детства.  
Ульрих, конечно, может и его пригласить. Но Юрген не думает, что будет смотреться уместно среди чужих родственников. Он привык жить обособленно, что во времена пребывания в семье Браунов, что теперь.  
Ему сложно менять мировоззрение, да и поздно, пожалуй.  
Завершив миссию по облагораживанию дома, Юрген снова оказывается на кухне и смотрит с удивлением на те пакеты, которыми завален стол.  
Качает головой.  
И что только на него нашло?  
Но ничего не поделаешь – приходится тратить время, чтобы разобрать покупки и оставить их до лучших времён. Ещё два дня, и можно праздновать.  
Юрген не уверен, что нужное настроение появится в обязательном порядке. Но надеется хотя бы на слабые его отголоски.  
Когда рядом нет даже Рекса, ему отчаянно лень. Ему не для кого стараться, а сам он веселиться не умеет. Все его праздники проходят так, что, кажется, будто на поминках в разы веселее.  
Возможно, так и есть.  
Но через два дня он всё равно приказывает себе избавиться от лени и погрузиться в этот круговорот всеобщей радости.  
Он пьёт безалкогольный глинтвейн, перебирая упаковки со специями, приобретёнными едва ли не в промышленном масштабе – как будто он собирается открыть фабрику по производству пряников. Он собирает в ладонях палочки ванили и корицы, звёздочки аниса, бутоны гвоздики и зёрна кардамона. Подносит к лицу и осторожно вдыхает аромат, пытаясь пробудить в мыслях очередной виток воспоминаний. Те самые специи, которыми пропахла, в своё время, кухня их с родителями дома.  
В целом, Юрген неплохо готовит, но печенье – явно не его стезя. Он об этом знает, но всё равно лезет в интернет, желая отыскать несколько не слишком сложных рецептов. Возможно, ничего не получится, и вместо праздничной выпечки он получит немалое количество испорченных продуктов, но попробовать ему всё равно никто не помешает. А что не запрещается, то, однозначно, разрешено.  
Юрген бросает мимолётный взгляд в зеркало.  
Никаких деловых костюмов и водолазок, изредка сменяемых рубашками. Вместо них – потёртые джинсы, футболка и клетчатая красно-чёрная рубашка. И красно-белый колпак – исключительно рождественский атрибут.  
Юрген щёлкает своё отражение по носу и возвращается на кухню.  
Ему предстоит борьба с духовкой. Если печенье получится, он будет жевать его до самого нового года, ничего больше не готовя. Хватит с него и такого кулинарного подвига. Только печенье, интернет и мысли о том, чтобы поскорее вернуться к работе.  
Хлопоты, связанные с приготовлением печенья, его неожиданно захватывают.  
Юрген закатывает рукава рубашки и от усердия едва ли язык не высовывает.  
Тесто получается липким, пластичным и в меру сладким, ровно, как написано в рецепте, и это уже большая удача.  
В этой одежде, с мучной пылью на щеках и детским восторгом в глазах Юрген выглядит по-настоящему домашним, каким-то невозможно уютным и, наверное, чуточку более счастливым, нежели обычно.  
Он вырезает из теста фигурки и отправляет их в духовку, моет руки и присаживается на корточки перед стеклом, наблюдая за процессом выпечки.  
«Тебе двадцать восемь, – думает он. – А ведёшь себя, как ребёнок. Видел бы тебя Ульрих, наверное, не поверил бы, что это именно ты».  
Он снова думает об Ульрихе, и о своей потребности поговорить с ним, обменявшись хотя бы парой слов, но не решается звонить. Снова дают знать о себе сомнения в уместности вмешательства в чужую, размеренную и налаженную жизнь.  
Юрген честно признаётся, что немного Ульриху завидует. Он хочет сейчас оказаться в окружении большого количества родственников. Да и не обязательно большого. Но хотя бы пару-тройку человек, способных нарушить звенящую тишину, в которой он находится, и в которой плавает, как рыба в воде, увидеть не откажется.  
Печенье слегка подгорает. Юрген достаёт противень и ссыпает имбирных человечков на заранее приготовленное блюдо. Пальцы обжигает, когда он пытается прикоснуться к печенью голыми руками, без прихватки.  
Юрген допивает глинтвейн и всё-таки пробует результат своего кулинарного эксперимента. На вкус пряники лучше, чем на вид.  
Вывод: он не так безнадёжен, как кажется.  
Ближе к вечеру он не выдерживает и набирает номер Ульриха. В мыслях он сочиняет огромное количество самых разнообразных вариантов речи уместной в данном случае. Придумывает и методично отвергает. Всё кажется наигранным и чужеродным. Он планирует засмеяться и спросить голосом этакого завсегдатая светских мероприятий:  
– Как насчёт небольшой вечеринки?  
Но понимает, что с таким голосом только о вечеринках и спрашивать. Смех не в тему, слова глупые.  
Кому он нужен со своим одиночеством в комплекте?  
Ульрих говорит, что ему, и Юрген верит, но всё равно не может перешагнуть через себя. Он понимает ясно, как никогда в былое время, что за двадцать восемь лет так и не получил опыта нормальных отношений. Он научился виртуозно предлагать себя, благополучно растерял эти навыки, нисколько не сожалея о потерях, но как взаимодействовать с человеком, к которому испытываешь несколько – вообще-то гораздо больше – обычного, он не представляет.  
Он вообще на редкость странный тип.  
Никакой не ледяной принц – уж очень романтичная формулировка, а в романтике он полный ноль. Просто эмоциональный импотент. Не от природы, конечно, а после определённого периода натаскиваний. Он не умеет говорить о любви, не умеет красиво дарить подарки, не умеет расслабляться и веселиться. Не умеет ничего из того, что могут делать другие – обычные, нормальные – люди.  
А ещё он боится эмоциональных привязанностей и потерь. Наверное, именно по этой причине продолжает держать Ульриха на расстоянии, не позволяя сделать шаг навстречу.  
Ульрих отвечает быстро. Так быстро, что Юрген не успевает придумать очередной вариант приветствия и поздравительной речи, призванной заменить всё, отвергнутое прежде.  
– Умеешь читать мысли? – спрашивает Ульрих.  
– Лучше. Я ими управляю.  
Юрген садится прямо на пол, прижимаясь спиной к прозрачной дверце плиты, где выпекается вторая партия экспериментального печенья, и прикрывает глаза.  
Он готов сейчас многое отдать за возможность обнять или просто оказаться рядом, но вновь накатывает знакомое чувство, и он ощущает себя лишним в жизни Ульриха.  
Это ему необходимо человеческое тепло и собеседник.  
Ему, а не Ульриху. Его удел – это пустая коробка дома, в которой снежинки, мишура и звёздочки из блестящей бумаги смотрятся, как грязные пятна на обоях, а не как элемент праздника.  
Красный колпак не делает его похожим ни на Санта-Клауса, ни на эльфийского мальчишку-помощника.  
Он просто взрослый придурок, мечтающий о чудесах. И о любви, на самом деле, тоже. Что бы он там не говорил.  
– Я собирался тебе позвонить, – произносит Ульрих. – Буквально пару минут назад, но ты меня опередил.  
Юрген думает, что там, где находится Ульрих, должно быть весело и шумно. Не могут же многочисленные родственники сидеть в тишине, пока он разговаривает по телефону? Если взрослые способны, то дети точно нет-нет, да и подадут голос. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Ульриха тоже окружает звенящая тишина, под стать той, в которой плавает Юрген.  
Он собирается с силами, заставляет себя разомкнуть губы, а не хранить молчание и дальше.  
Он должен хоть что-то сказать, несмотря на то, что ему... стыдно за это. Глупо, наверное, стыдиться приглашать к себе человека, с которым состоишь в более или менее стабильных отношениях, с которым плечом к плечу прошёл – без преувеличения – огромное количество испытаний.  
Впрочем, как есть.  
– Ты не хочешь?.. – начинает он и тормозит.  
В горле першит невысказанными словами. Но он действительно не знает, как лучше преподнести Ульриху эту относительно культурную программу. Что туда включить?  
Нанести визит грустному идиоту, который тут играет в безудержное веселье?  
Посмотреть на клоунаду?  
Заглянуть на пару секунд?  
Превратить мой обычный день в настоящий праздник?  
– Не хочешь разбавить моё одиночество своим присутствием? – спрашивает он в итоге.  
В воздухе пахнет гарью и пережжёнными специями. Вторая партия печенья безнадёжно испорчена, но его это не волнует.  
Юрген замирает в ожидании ответа.  
И отчего-то зябко ёжится.  
Кажется, что в этот момент в его сердце вновь забирается зима, и Ульрих, несомненно, откажется от предложения. Скажет, что семья важнее, а Юрген ему – не совсем семья, но если хочет, то может сам к ним присоединиться. Приехать туда-то и туда-то.  
По интонации будет понятно, что присутствие не особо желательно, и Юрген никуда не поедет, оставшись наедине с обугленными пряничными человечками, которым начнёт откусывать головы, и к утру съест всех без исключения. А ближе к утру погасит недогоревшие свечи, стянет с головы колпак и ляжет спать.  
В это время город тих и спокоен, а улицы окончательно опустели. Наверное, по всей Германии немалое количество таких людей, как он, но его данное знание почему-то не успокаивает, только расстраивает сильнее. Почему-то кажется, что у всех есть заботливые, любящие семьи. И только у него – нет.  
– Очень хочу, но...  
– Но? – эхом повторяет Юрген, а мысленно завершает фразу.  
«Рождество – семейный праздник, а ты не имеешь к моей семье никакого отношения».  
– Добраться до тебя смогу не раньше, чем через тридцать минут.  
– Ты не в Далеме?  
– Нет, немногим дальше.  
– И к родственникам не собираешься?  
– Как раз от них и возвращаюсь. Утром заглянул к ним, вечер планировал провести с тобой.  
Юрген утыкается лбом в колени и ловит себя на мысли, что готов расплакаться от этих слов. Впервые за десять лет есть кто-то, кто хочет составить ему компанию в праздник.  
– Я буду ждать, – шепчет он, прикусывая губы.  
_Я уже жду с нетерпением._  
Ульрих поразительно пунктуален. Проходит ровно полчаса, и Юрген видит знакомую машину, выглянув из окна.  
За это время он только и успевает привести в порядок кухню, создав какую-то видимость уюта.  
Теперь Юрген думает о том, что у него нет ёлки, и найти где-то один из главных символов зимних праздников нереально. Рождественские ярмарки закрылись, а сам он ёлку не наряжал с тех пор, как не стало отца. Более того, он её даже не покупал, ограничиваясь в дальнейшем нижними лапами елей, которые в процессе установки спиливали со своих деревьев Брауны.  
В год смерти отца не до ёлок ему было, не до радостных хлопот.  
Ульрих появляется на пороге его дома с коробкой, оклеенной подарочной бумагой и блестящими – серебристыми и золотистыми – звёздочками.  
– Это тебе, – произносит вместо приветствия.  
И Юрген вновь чувствует себя глупо, потому что у него подарка для Ульриха нет. О чём он и сообщает, усугубляя, как ему кажется, положение.  
– У меня для тебя тоже, – отвечает Ульрих. – Пока. На самом деле, есть, но он будет завтра. А сегодня только это.  
Юрген не уточняет, почему нахватав инея, рождественских венков и светящихся звёзд, не озаботился подарком для человека, с которым они не то, чтобы пара, но...  
Он просто не думал, что Ульрих ответит согласием на это предложение.  
И вместе с Ульрихом в дом ворвётся поток холодного воздуха, хвойный аромат и яркие краски.  
Ульрих верен себе и шапок не носит. Зато у него бордовый свитер и бело-зелёный шарф. Под чёрной курткой первого не видно, да и она уравновешивает немного буйство красок, а теперь в глазах рябит от разноцветия, и Юрген зачарованно – почти неприлично – смотрит на это творение чужих рук и спиц. Оно настолько уютное и домашнее, что на мгновение становится обидно от невозможности получить однажды такой подарок. Попросить у Ульриха – не вариант. Это будет немного не то, хотя, несомненно, тоже очень приятно. Его вещи, его запах... Его близость, в определённой мере.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает Ульрих.  
– Снова бабушка постаралась?  
– Ты сомневаешься?  
Юрген отрицательно качает головой и улыбается смущённо, как ребёнок, пойманный на воровстве сладостей. Он привык к этим изобретениям из шерсти, которыми фрау Штайн снабжает всю семью на протяжении многих лет. И джемами, конечно, тоже. Но джем ему пробовать пока не доводилось, а перчатки он уже когда-то оценил – они по-прежнему лежат у него в шкафу.  
Своеобразная дань памяти ушедшим дням.  
– А что в коробке? – переводит тему.  
– Подарки, – легко и просто отвечает Ульрих, и вовремя подавшись вперёд, успевает подхватить ношу, когда Юрген внезапно выпускает её из рук.  
– Что-то не так?  
Ульрих отставляет коробку в сторону и удивлённо смотрит на Юргена. Тот в ответ тоже смотрит на него и внезапно понимает, что никогда прежде не видел его именно таким. Без этих нескончаемых пиджаков, накрахмаленных рубашек, вечных запонок и начищенных ботинок или, на крайний случай, невероятной серьёзности, отражённой в глазах. Даже, когда они сидели у него на кухне, поедая пиццу. Даже, когда они вместе выгуливали Рекса. Даже, когда ему самому довелось жить у Ульриха в доме. Юрген никогда не видел Ульриха таким удивительно домашним и... родным.  
Он хочет сказать, что всё в порядке, просто так получилось, что косорукий немного, но внезапно увиливание от ответа кажется ему нелепым. Юрген начинает говорить и признаётся во всём. В том, что не думал о положительном ответе, и о сомнениях, что кому-то будет нужен в праздник, рассказывает о родителях, передавая свои воспоминания, которыми никогда и ни с кем не делился, Ульриху. Они стоят в прихожей, никуда не двигаясь с места, а слова непрерывным потоком создают историю жизни Юргена, его персональную картину праздника, бесконечные ассоциации и понимание, насколько же он отгородился от мира, несмотря на то, что ведёт активную общественную деятельность.  
– Мне ты нужен хоть в праздники, хоть в будни. Мне, – произносит Ульрих, собираясь поцеловать Юргена в макушку, но вместо этого губы касаются ткани колпака.  
Ульрих не добавляет ещё пары предложений, но Юрген и сам в состоянии понять, что именно осталось невысказанным.  
_Когда же ты перестанешь убегать? Когда сможешь сломать все те стены, которыми от меня отгораживаешься?_  
Он хотел бы ответить, что уже на пути к этому, но снова предпочитает промолчать. Ему сложно. Нереально сложно отпустить чувства на свободу, особенно после того, как единственной ассоциацией к ним остался смех, советы выбросить глупость из головы и перестать унижаться. Особенно после того, как решил, что всё это преходящее, и однажды обязательно исчезает.  
Ульрих такой невозможно понимающий, такой чуткий, что иногда Юргену действительно страшно. Ульрих всех людей так читает? Или же только его?  
В это сложно поверить, но реальность неоднократно подкидывает доказательства. Ульрих знает, когда нужно что-то сказать, когда промолчать, а когда повысить голос, не переходя на истерику и откровенный ор вкупе со швырянием предметами, но давая прочувствовать всю серьёзность намерений.  
После спонтанных откровений они всё-таки перемещаются в гостиную. Ульрих смотрит по сторонам. Ёлки, естественно, нет. Есть только жалкие попытки украсить нелюбимое помещение. И только в присутствии Ульриха Юрген видит, насколько всё получилось убого. Криво, неаккуратно, на скорую руку – лишь бы было.  
Чтобы замаскировать неловкость, он принимается распаковывать подарки, привезённые Ульрихом. Несложно догадаться, что все они от многочисленных родственников. Среди прочего обнаруживается свитер, схожий с тем, что на Ульрихе, но не бордового, а тёмно-зелёного цвета. Юрген ловит себя на мысли, что ему пойдёт. С рыжими волосами, говорят, вещи такого цвета отлично смотрятся. Свитер мягкий и совсем не колючий, приятный на ощупь. И Юрген знает, что обязательно будет его носить.  
В коробке много разнообразных милых мелочей от незнакомых Юргену людей, способных растрогать хотя бы фактом наличия внимания к его персоне. Но окончательно добивают детские рисунки, от той самой племянницы Ульриха, обожающей собак. Он бы подумал, что рисунки подарены дяде, но в углу листа детской рукой выведено его имя, и тут уже сложно заподозрить подвох. Рисует девочка не то, чтобы отлично, откровенно плохо, но Юрген испытывает острую потребность поместить творения в рамку и повесить на стену, потому что именно эти рисунки оживят его дом так, как не способны оживить и километры разнообразного цветного инея.  
Первый за десять лет не одинокий рождественский ужин.  
Рекс, конечно, тоже пытался составить компанию, но с ним общение получалось односторонним. Он не имел возможности дать ответ, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить тишину. Он просто смотрел и слушал.  
Сейчас Юргену отчаянно хочется слышать человеческую речь, чтобы не сойти с ума от острого наплыва воспоминаний родом из детства, когда он ещё верил в реальность чудес и писал письма с просьбами, надеясь на исполнение желаний.  
Когда он сжимал в ладонях рукава курток матери и отца, идя по улицам и действительно ощущая атмосферу праздника, а в рюкзаке за спиной болтались коньки – личная гордость, датированная теми временами.  
Несмотря на то, что на Рождество принято готовить немалое количество блюд, стол Юргена не может похвастать большим разнообразием. И Юрген смотрит на всё это со скепсисом. Всё те же причины. Он не рассчитывал на компанию, и порции не особенно большие – одному много не съесть. Он раскладывает картофельный салат и запечённого карпа по тарелкам и идёт в гостиную. В кухне ещё немного отдаёт гарью после неудачного эксперимента с печеньем, а потому Юрген решает перенести ужин отсюда в более подходящее помещение.  
Ульрих находит несколько чуть оплавленных свечей, оставшихся после прошлогодних посиделок с Рексом, расставляет их на столе и зажигает. Верхний свет гаснет, атмосфера кажется чуть более необычной, и это уже удивительно, потому что Юрген никогда ничего подобного не замечал.  
Они допивают глинтвейн и пробуют уже затвердевших пряничных человечков. Юрген снова отгрызает им головы, и Ульрих не упускает возможности поиронизировать на этот счёт, вынося определённый приговор:  
– Ты страшный человек.  
– На себя посмотри, – фыркает Юрген, откладывая в сторону ложку.  
Ему наконец удалось попробовать обещанный вишнёвый джем, и это действительно потрясающе на вкус.  
Несколько секунд, и они смеются, синхронно, но совсем не натянуто.  
Разговор, начатый в прихожей, продолжается. Они снова говорят о детстве, теперь уже не только Юргена, но и Ульриха. Иногда Юргену кажется, что за десять лет общения он успел выучить герра Штайна наизусть, но сейчас он видит его совсем другим, нетипичным, непривычным, но от того не менее любимым.  
Его сегодняшний Ульрих – это не циничная акула бизнеса, готовая перегрызать глотки и лезть под пули ради удержания влияния. Его сегодняшний Ульрих от этого образа очень далёк, и это безумно неожиданно.  
Они говорят так, словно провели несколько лет в молчании, и никак не могут наговориться. Они столько друг другу не рассказали и за десяток лет знакомства, и за несколько месяцев отношений. Чем больше говорят, тем крепче становится мост, по которому они идут навстречу, и Юрген ловит себя на мысли, что не боится подходить ещё ближе. Каждый новый шаг увереннее предыдущего.  
Когда со стола исчезают тарелки, Юргена посещает идея относительно досуга.  
– А давай сыграем в покер?  
– На что?  
– Как обычно, на желания.  
Ульрих смеётся, вспоминая ту самую игру. И, разумеется, отвечает согласием.  
Они снова не играют на деньги. Во всяком случае, не на реальные, предпочитая им те, что взяты из «Монополии». Как всегда, в крови играет азарт, а вот боязни проиграть не наблюдается. Ни у одного из игроков. Они ожесточённо борются за первенство, поднимая ставки, теряя всё и начиная с нуля. Юрген кусает губы, делая вид, будто отчаянно нервничает, Ульрих смотрит на него с подозрением, прищуривая изредка глаза, словно видит этот обман и с завидным постоянством избегает расставленных ловушек.  
Стоит признать: в карточных играх Юргену не везёт. Он снова проигрывает, но теперь уже, на самом деле, а не из-за шулерских штучек. Карта не та пошла. А под конец игры Ульрих его блеф раскусил, хотя несколько раз – в процессе – действительно повёлся и оказывался в проигрыше.  
Юрген не представляет, чего может пожелать в этот вечер Ульрих. Потому с нетерпением ожидает оглашения результата.  
Ульрих поднимается из-за стола и протягивает ему руку, как будто приглашая на танец. Юрген вскидывает бровь.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Да. Давай потанцуем.  
– В тишине?  
– Можешь выбрать песню на свой вкус.  
Юрген не утруждает себя выбором, оставляя право рандому. В его телефоне стоит случайный порядок воспроизведения, и он просто нажимает на воспроизведение. Он думает, что под «Калифорнию» танец получится невероятно чувственным, а под «Боль души» – символичным, словно откат на несколько лет назад, когда они бродили вместе по заснеженному парку.  
Ни то, ни другое. Выпадает нечто третье. Не менее символичное.  
Vertigo.  
Головокружение.  
Музыка окутывает Юргена со всех сторон. Такая до невозможности тревожная и не слишком подходящая тем целям, под которые они пытаются её подстроить.  
Он редко танцует, практически никогда, а потому сейчас не представляет, что и как будет делать. Однако стоит оказаться рядом с Ульрихом, и он не думает больше ни о чём, кроме того, что их разделяет ничтожно малое расстояние.  
У него действительно кружится голова, и в этот момент он позволяет себе откинуться на заботливо подставленную руку Ульриха, чувствуя, как с волос соскальзывает порядком поднадоевший колпак.  
Юрген не суеверный, но сейчас он загадывает для самого себя странные условия.  
Если Ульрих его удержит, всё у них сложится.  
Если отпустит и позволит упасть, пережив это головокружение, то и отношения тоже разобьются, будто стакан, сбитый со столешницы.  
Ульрих держит, пристально смотрит в глаза, и так проходит несколько томительных минут. А потом дёргает резко, заставляет выпрямиться в полный рост, закидывает руку себе на плечо и прижимает Юргена ближе.  
«Я понял, что никуда её не отпущу в тот момент, когда она посмотрела на меня после танца».  
Пример родителей не очень-то его вдохновляет, точнее, не вдохновляет вообще. Но Юрген слышит эту фразу сейчас так отчётливо, словно отец стоит у него за спиной и снова рассказывает историю своего брака.  
Иногда Фридрих всё-таки предавался воспоминаниям и вспоминал о матери не только, как о русской сучке, испортившей ему жизнь, но и как о женщине, которую безумно любил.  
Для перевода мыслей в такое направление ему следовало крепко выпить и сделать это неоднократно.  
Юрген не пьян нисколько – глинтвейн, и тот безалкогольный. Но мысли в его голове мелькают схожие. Он чувствует то, что чувствовал отец. Он тоже понимает, что не хочет отпускать от себя Ульриха, в любом случае.  
При любом раскладе.  
Он слабо представляет, что последовало за танцем у родителей. Кажется, они просто разошлись в разные стороны, обменявшись номерами телефонов. Однако он точно знает, во что выльется танец в его жизни.  
Не тратя времени на длительные размышления, он обнимает Ульриха обеими руками и целует, закрывая глаза, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Позволяя делать с собой всё и даже больше...  
Засыпая, он приходит к выводу, что, наверное, не стоит и дальше хранить молчание. Впервые после отказа Вернера, сопровождающегося теми самыми насмешками и собственным запредельным унижением, он решается произнести эти три странных и непривычных слова. Собирается с силами и произносит. Получается смазано и приглушённо, но лучше так, чем совсем никак.  
Юрген окончательно приходит к выводу, что не умеет говорить о чувствах, не умеет нормально говорить простейшее «Я люблю тебя». Мысленно он сказал бы это на всех языках, которые ему известны, он бы забросал Ульриха этими признаниями, но в реальности его хватает лишь на такое, не вымученное вроде бы, но далеко не цветистое высказывание.  
Окончательно он прощается с реальностью под аккомпанемент ответного признания. Только Ульрих, в отличие от него, нисколько не боится об этом говорить. Голос его звучит гораздо громче и увереннее.  
Поспать с утра дольше обычного у Юргена не получается. Ульрих будит его и напоминает о подарке, точнее, о том, что они должны поехать и выбрать прямо сейчас и никак иначе. Юрген хмурится и смотрит на него с подозрением, но всё равно поднимается и плетётся в ванную, чтобы избавиться под прохладным душем от остатков сонливости.  
Он быстро приводит себя в порядок и вскоре уже готов ехать, куда угодно. Не колеблясь ни секунды, он надевает подаренный свитер и только сильнее убеждается: в полку любимых вещей прибыло. Немного великоват, но это даже плюс, а не минус. В остальном – вещь замечательная, и Юрген всерьёз ощущает свою причастность к этой семье, пусть знаком с ними только заочно. Но Ульрих обещал исправить это досадное недоразумение в самое ближайшее время.  
Ульрих собирается дольше, и за это время Юрген успевает проверить по интернету прогноз погоды в Берлине.  
Бедная сакура.  
Из плюсовой температуры они плавно съезжают в минус. Синоптики обещают после наступления нового года небольшой снег. Воздух уже сейчас морозный, а это значит, что зима вступает в свои права. С опозданием, но всё-таки вступает.  
Когда Юрген собирается сесть в машину, Ульрих неожиданно его останавливает, чтобы... завязать глаза.  
– А вот это уже подозрительно, – резюмирует Юрген. – Что ты задумал?  
– Ничего. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты всё понял сразу.  
– Интригуешь?  
– Не люблю испорченные сюрпризы.  
С завязанными глазами Юрген чувствует себя странно. Именно странно. Ему не страшно, и паника не бьёт все рекорды.  
Он перебирает в голове варианты, куда его могут в таком виде привезти, но в ходе размышлений запутывается сильнее, после чего бросает обречённое дело.  
Когда они приезжают, Ульрих всё ещё запрещает Юргену снимать повязку с глаз. Он помогает ему выйти из машины, и вместе они проходят определённое расстояние от машины и до...  
До чего, собственно?  
Ульрих снимает повязку. Юрген жмурится, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, к тому, что снова получил возможность видеть. Распахнув глаза, он видит, что стоит у ворот приюта для животных.  
Если бы он не знал, что Ульрих лишён умения читать мысли, сейчас бы уверял всех в правдивости обратного утверждения. Потому что последние три недели он только и думает о том, что пора пустить в свою жизнь нового питомца, но решиться на совершение этого шага у него никак не получалось. В одиночестве он бы туда не сунулся, а с сопровождением – запросто.  
Выбрать животное оказывается не так легко, как казалось на первый взгляд. Юрген вспоминает Рекса, который бросился под колёса его машины, смотрит на других зверей и никак не может определиться с выбором, который, к слову, огромен.  
Этот приют считается крупнейшим в Западной Европе, и на постоянной основе здесь обитают около тысячи хвостатых, усатых и пернатых жителей.  
Во время прогулки по территории приюта приоритеты вполне могут измениться. Пришёл за птичкой, а уходишь с двумя кошками – вполне реальная практика. Однако Юрген точно знает, что ему нужна собака. Только не овчарка, чтобы не бередить недавно затянувшиеся раны.  
В приюте нет животных, похожих на Рекса. Все ухоженные, чистые, а многих даже интеллигентными можно назвать. Кто-то игнорирует посетителей, кто-то лает, стараясь привлечь внимание.  
Юргену кажется, что он вообще никогда не выберет себе зверя, потому что остановиться на одном, когда вокруг их сотни – нереально сложно.  
Ему нужен особенный пёс.  
В первый раз он проходит мимо этой собачьей квартиры, не замечая её обитателя, и оборачивается только в тот момент, когда слышит скрежет когтей и скулёж, которого не наблюдалось прежде.  
Юрген притормаживает, оборачивается и возвращается.  
Собака беспородная, смесь бульдога с носорогом, как иногда говорила мать, пытаясь описать нечто, не поддающееся общепринятым сравнениям. Вот этот пёс именно такой. Он не похож ни на одну из известных Юргену пород – дворовых кровей там намешано на десятки поколений вперёд. Но он такой активный, что невозможно не вспомнить о Рексе. А ещё он нестерпимо рыжий, и Юргену кажется, что он только что нашёл свою копию, заключённую в собачью шкуру.  
– Подружимся с тобой, приятель? – спрашивает Юрген.  
Пёс становится на задние лапы и прислоняется передними к двери. Юрген наблюдает за ним, сидя на корточках, и готов биться об заклад, что не будь между ними перегородки, сейчас бы ему облизали лицо, как в былое время.  
– Подружитесь, – произносит Ульрих, положив ладонь Юргену на плечо и наклонившись, чтобы оценить его выбор.  
После чего сдавленно смеётся, пытается замаскировать этот смех кашлем, но Юрген всё равно смотрит на него с подозрением, хотя, спрашивать о чём-то не рискует.  
Всё решено, и он отправляется заполнять анкету на удомашнивание, зная, что без питомца домой не вернётся.  
Пёс его довольно молодой. Всего три года. В приюте оказался несколько недель назад. К супругам, у которых жил, переехали родители мужа. У матери аллергия на собачью шерсть.  
Юрген слушает эту историю и подсознательно сопоставляет даты. Не иначе, как рука судьбы, и пёс ждал именно его.  
Это забавно. Юргену хочется верить, что чудеса действительно случаются.  
Рыжий подарок стоит около двухсот тридцати евро, но для Юргена он бесценен.  
Пока они идут к машине, пёс ведёт себя прилично, ни разу не пытается подать голос или хоть как-то продемонстрировать отсутствие манер. Он идёт, гордо вскинув морду, величественно переставляя длинные сильные лапы – настоящий собачий король, хотя рыжий больше ассоциируется не с особами королевской крови, а с разгильдяями и разбойниками.  
Стоит только выбраться на стоянку, как пса прорывает. Он начинает заливисто лаять, и Ульрих качает головой.  
– Что с ним?  
– Скоро поймёшь.  
– Только не говори, что решил взять кошку, – хмыкает Юрген.  
– Нет, не кошку.  
Юргену немного нужно, чтобы потерять дар речи, но сейчас он получает удивления по максимуму, потому что на заднем сидении машины царственно сидит не кто-нибудь, а ещё одна собака. Чёрный, практически угольный доберман. По виду тоже совсем не старый, но повидавший в жизни больше, чем новый питомец Юргена. Хотя бы потому, что побывал не в одной драке, на память о которой у него осталось несколько шрамов.  
Теперь причина смеха Ульриха ясна, но Юрген всё равно поворачивается к нему, без слов прося подтверждения.  
– Стоило только увидеть его, – разводит руками Ульрих. – И сомнений не осталось. Я сразу понял, что обязан взять его к себе домой, потому что таких совпадений не бывает.  
– Не бывает, – эхом повторяет Юрген.  
И ещё несколько раз произносит эти слова про себя.  
Не бывает, не бывает, не бывает.  
Но сейчас он видит подтверждение обратному утверждению. Он нередко слышал, что собаки похожи на своих хозяев, однако никогда не думал, что настолько.  
У них со своими питомцами практически стопроцентное совпадение.  
И что это вообще такое, если не знак со стороны судьбы?  
Его приобретение продолжает заливаться лаем, в то время как новый питомец Ульриха молчит и с ленивой надменностью наблюдает за этими нелепыми попытками. В конце концов, ему надоедает столь неуёмное желание привлечь внимание к собственной персоне. Он подбирается к краю сиденья, несколько секунд пристально смотрит на разоряющееся рыжее чудовище с характером, а потом кладёт лапу ему на голову. Не стремительно, а всё с той же медлительностью и элегантностью.  
Второй пёс затыкается, сводя глаза в районе переносицы, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть, кто посмел и что происходит.  
Они оба обученные, знают команды, потому успокоить их довольно просто. Но там и успокаивать не надо. У чудовища шок, оно сидит в потрясении, в то время как доберман его внимательно рассматривает.  
И Юрген вспоминает сцену в ресторане, свои показательные вопли для привлечения внимания, которые действительно не остались незамеченными. Смотрит и понимает, что его тянет одновременно засмеяться и заплакать, но уже не от страданий, а от счастья.  
Эта первая в его истории зима, которая не отбирает, а дарит подарки. Это первое в его жизни Рождество, после отъезда матери и смерти отца, когда он чувствует себя счастливым, а мечты исполняются. Когда он не позиционирует себя закоренелым одиночкой, мировоззрение которого не исправит ничто, но зато чётко понимает, что у него действительно есть семья, а не подобие её, которое рассыпается, стоит только удалиться журналистам.  
Они проводят вместе весь день, и всё это время Юргена не покидает ощущение, что он никогда не был счастливее, даже с родителями.  
Когда машина подъезжает к дому, он бросает мимолётный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
Собаки, вымотанные длительной прогулкой по лесу, спят, мирно сосуществуя на одной территории.  
Кажется, они умудрились всего лишь за день подружиться и найти общий – свой особенный, собачий – язык.  
Ульрих следит за направлением взгляда и улыбается. Ему собачья идиллия тоже приходится по вкусу.  
– Даже жаль их будить, – произносит.  
Юрген согласно кивает.  
Он вспоминает этот день, по несколько раз возвращаясь в мыслях к каждому отдельному событию, перебирает их с трепетом, как жемчужины, нанизанные на шёлковую нить.  
– И жаль, что приходится расставаться, – добавляет, посмотрев на Ульриха.  
– Это совсем не обязательное условие. Ты знаешь.  
Юрген понимает, какие слова сейчас последуют.  
Они уже несколько раз обсуждали этот вопрос. И несколько раз он не давал определённого ответа, уходя от принятия окончательного решения.  
Сейчас всё совсем иначе.  
Это ощущает он.  
Это ощущает Ульрих.  
Всего один вечер и один день переламывают его упорство, которое ничего хорошего не приносило. В данном конкретном случае.  
Юрген пристально смотрит на Ульриха, ловя ответный взгляд. Ульрих ещё не озвучил то, что собирается сказать, но Юрген знает наверняка: когда ему предложат переехать в Далем, он не станет колебаться, произнеся то, что давно собирался сказать, но никак не решался.  
Разумеется, он скажет «да».  
Иначе и быть не может.


	26. Happily ever after

**Тогда.**

_Как же ты меня заебал..._  
Единственная мысль, что крутится в голове на повторе. На смену самой настойчивой приходят другие. Логическое её продолжение и развитие.  
Чем дальше, тем безнадёжнее.  
Если первое предложение звучит грубо, то другие больше похожи на мольбу, и от осознания этого становится невыносимо тошно. Надежда и светлое будущее немецкого бизнеса, герр Ульрих Штайн, ненавидит унижаться в глазах посторонних и перед посторонними, но, кажется, делает это на постоянной основе, вновь и вновь пытаясь завладеть вниманием определённого человека.  
_Сил моих больше нет._  
 _Отпусти меня._  
 _Пожалуйста._  
 _Или привяжи к себе. Открыто. А не так, как делаешь сейчас._  
Что если однажды случится своеобразное чудо. Что если...  
Жили они долго и счастливо, до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучила их, освободив каждого из участников тандема от мучений.  
Жили, не тужили, добра наживали, и все им завидовали, потому что понятия не имели о том, как там всё обстояло на самом деле, получив возможность наблюдать исключительно внешнюю сторону. И натыкаясь на закрытые двери, когда хотели узнать подробности совместного существования славной семейки.  
Не то чтобы он уверен в правдивости своих слов и утверждений.  
Не то чтобы пытается навязать кому-то собственные убеждения и разбить чужие розовые очки, открыв их обладателям страшную правду о том, что подобные финалы бывают лишь в сказках.  
Да и то...  
Большинство сказок ведь имеет особенность заканчиваться не на самом интересном, но зато на самом оптимальном месте. Когда все сестрички получают по своим серьгам, каждый, кто заслужил, наслаждается отмерянным куском пирога — именно в этот момент торжества справедливости и всеобщего счастья опускается незримый занавес, за которым будет спрятано множество неаппетитных подробностей, способных уничтожить всю сказку к такой-то матери.  
Он не верит, что никто не задумывался о том, что было после.  
Хотя бы однажды, но многих посещала эта печальная, зато максимально адекватная и реалистичная мысль.  
Возможно, Золушка, затуманившая своим примером мозги сотням юных, доверчивых и наивных, страдала всю оставшуюся жизнь. Чистила каминные решётки и сажала розовые кусты, с тоской наблюдая за тем, как её законный супруг радостно лезет под юбки многочисленным придворным дамам. И опускала глаза, понимая, что на неё он смотрит с презрением, не уставая повторять о том, что из человека деревню вытравить не так-то просто. А она, Золушка, и есть та самая деревня, способная разве что на мытьё кастрюль и поддержания комнат в чистоте. Пара балов, на которых она блистала стараниями феи-крёстной, не в счёт. Чистой воды случайность.  
Не то чтобы он не верит в счастливые истории любви, считая, что все они выдуманы от первой и до последней буквы.  
Он просто не любит эту фразу, ставшую клише, и потому, каждый раз, услышав её, включает в себе скептика.  
Хотя...  
Её ведь можно интерпретировать по-разному.  
Даже так, что она подойдёт к его истории.  
Мы проживём долго и счастливо. Но никто не говорил, что обе характеристики будут — в обязательном порядке — применимы к нам обоим. Мы можем их прекрасно разделить, в этом нам никто не помешает.  
Послушай, что могу предложить.  
Твоё долго, моё счастливо.  
Или наоборот.  
Моё долго, твоё счастливо.  
Выбирай тот вариант, что больше придётся по душе.  
Или и то, и другое случится с нами обоими. Но только жить мы будем порознь.  
Он почти наяву слышит эти слова, произнесённые голосом Юргена, сопровождающиеся фирменной ухмылкой и тихим смехом. Он видит закушенную губу и искорки смешинок в глазах.  
Он представляет и ненавидит себя за то, что продолжает думать о нём даже сейчас, когда в голове должна царить отменная пустота — зря, что ли парень из эскорта старался покорить своими навыками и умениями, отрабатывая полученный гонорар.  
Похоже, что всё-таки зря.  
Пока он находился здесь, всё было иначе. Не сказать, что хорошо, но... как будто размыто. Как будто за пеленой дождя или за мутным стеклом. На расстоянии. Теперь, когда он сделал свою работу и покинул дом, эта пелена исчезла, а привычная мысль снова прокралась в спальню и завладела вниманием.  
В минуты, подобные этой, в голову лезет отменная чушь, а пустующая вторая сторона постели, изрядно смятая, но уже холодная, пусть и до сих пор хранящая не успевший выветриться окончательно аромат чужого одеколона, наталкивает на мысли ещё более мрачные. И вроде загоняться особо не о чем, но нет-нет и накатывает, и он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Иногда он думает о том, что совершенно не умеет выбирать себе возлюбленных — как многие другие люди, на самом деле, но какое ему дело до других — и о том, что со вкусом у него охуенно большие проблемы. И со здравомыслием, в общем-то, тоже, потому что не предсказать, чем завершиться эта авантюра он не мог. Потому что он всегда — ладно, почти всегда — знает, сколько вариантов решения у той или иной проблемы, что встаёт у него на пути, каков процент риска, и что придётся поставить на карту в каждом из нарисованных воображением случаев.  
Нельзя сказать, что тот случай был исключением из правил. Не был. Ни секунды не был. Но именно он стал началом конца, и весь привычный мир свихнулся, пойдя по тому, о чём не принято говорить открытым текстом в приличном обществе, и именно тогда его принципы приказали долго жить.  
Он помнит так, словно это случилось вчера, и яркий цвет волос, и бокал с водой в руке, и чёрный свитер. И капли спермы на этом свитере. Чужой. Даже вполне известно, чьей именно. И дурацкое порно-шоу, которое ему пытались показать, притворно постанывая и извиваясь в чужих руках.  
_Смотри, как мне хорошо. Вали отсюда, придурок с британским акцентом, не мешай наслаждаться._  
И своё обещание он, конечно, тоже помнит. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что оно всё ещё не исполнилось, как бы сильно он к этому не стремился. Его снова и снова отбрасывает на стартовую позицию.  
За относительно добрый десяток лет, что они знают друг друга, он успел сотни и тысячи раз пожалеть о состоявшемся знакомстве, возненавидеть, мысленно послать в пропасть, а вслух — на хер, а потом, оставшись наедине с самим собой, прийти к неизменному выводу, что это абсолютно, совершенно, стопроцентно неизлечимо. И сколько бы он не пытался избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, они так и будут наносить ему визиты, заставляя чувствовать себя форменным кретином и собачкой на поводке, который можно натянуть в любой момент, приказать и...  
И он исполнит.  
Он побежит.  
Он что угодно сделает, даже луну с неба, не боясь обжечься, достанет голыми руками. Только попроси, и всё будет твоим.  
_Но, чёрт тебя подери, рыжая сука, ты же никогда не попросишь. Ты будешь держаться на расстоянии, не уставая напоминать об игре на разных сторонах баррикад, о том, что твоё начальство для тебя дороже, о том, что любовь не входит в список твоих приоритетов, и ты радостно слал её на все четыре стороны. И на хуй, куда любимое начальство постоянно посылает тебя, а ты не шлёшь в ответ, зато первоклассно подчиняешься._  
 _Потрахаться мы можем, да. Не всегда, лишь когда ты накачаешься алкоголем и перестанешь сдерживать свои неблагородные порывы. И всё было бы проще, если бы мне этого было достаточно... Всё было бы гораздо проще. Однако жизнь любит быть сложной и подкидывать сложностей другим. Страдать в одиночестве она просто не умеет._  
Чем больше времени проходит, тем очевиднее становится: вся эта канитель будет бесконечной.  
Он много раз ловит себя на мысли о том, что нужно оборвать, уничтожить в себе разрушительную привязанность, сжечь её, но чем больше усилий приложено, тем меньше надежд остаётся на избавление.  
Юрген Нильсен никогда его не отпустит.  
Возможно, он того даже сам не желает.  
Возможно, он боится эффекта, которого добился своими поступками.  
Возможно, он жалеет...  
Но кости брошены, расклад неизменен, второй попытки не будет.  
Из его посылов и отказов, если перевести слова в строительные материалы, можно соорудить вторую Великую Китайскую стену, которая, пожалуй, по масштабам даже превзойдёт первую.  
Из его ненависти, которую он старательно демонстрирует, можно развести костёр, который спалит половину планеты.  
Его старательно маскируемого желания, временами прорывающегося на свободу, хватит для того, чтобы сжечь вторую половину, не оставив практически ничего, лишь маленькую горстку пепла.  
И это желание, которое он видит в синих глазах, эта ненормальная тяга, которую Его ледяное Высочество, приёмыш Вернера Брауна, в себе старательно давит, но которую невозможно не заметить, заставляют его раз за разом бросаться вперёд, не принимая отказов и не понимая сказанных слов.  
Он слышит их, но делает вид, что не. Он огрызается в ответ, он смеётся и оскорбляет, он проезжается по чувству собственного достоинства Юргена, он уверяет, что это всего-навсего желание насолить Брауну, отобрав у него наиболее ценные вещицы, этакие своеобразные сувениры на память, не более. Он следует тенью по пятам, и понимает, что это отдаёт сумасшествием, но не может остановиться, свернув в сторону и вырвавшись из замкнутого круга.  
Он понимает, что перешёл все существующие границы, когда слова «ради тебя я могу убить» перестают быть пространными, а обретают вполне реальные черты тех людей, от которых он избавился и которых уничтожил лишь потому, что. И это, на самом деле, уже чистой воды безумие, но остановить запущенный процесс он не в состоянии. С каждым разом ситуация лишь усугубляется, обратной дороги уже нет. Он самостоятельно обрубает все пути к отступлению.  
Выпуская пар в тире и всаживая десятки пуль в мишени, он думает о том, что есть в этом что-то паршивое. Под «этим» подразумевается невозможность влюбиться и полюбить того, кто стопроцентно ответит взаимностью.  
Думает о том, что, возможно, мог бы стать идеалом и любовью всей жизни для какого-нибудь нежного мальчика от восемнадцати и старше... Есть, знаете ли, такие экземпляры, которые остаются мальчиками, независимо от возраста. Такие, кому только в радость чужие властность и опека, которые ластятся и просят немного любви. Сами просят, а не заставляют тебя просить. Но ему сто лет не приснился нежный мальчик, ему нужен именно Юрген, в котором нежности ноль целых и хер десятых, а гонора, стремления к самостоятельности и нежелания играть по чужим правилам — столько, что хватит с избытком на десятерых.  
Он разглаживает смятую ткань, вспоминает аромат одеколона, который никогда ещё не оставался на его простынях, водолазки, закрывающие горло. И всю ту же — родом из детства-юности, но не исчезнувшую с годами — привычку прикусывать губу в момент задумчивости или нервозности, выдающие Юргена.  
Он с головой укрывается одеялом и думает о том, что, похоже, собственными силами уничтожает свою жизнь, посвящая её кому-то... Точнее погоне за кем-то совсем не идеальным. Но, будем откровенны, кому нужны те идеалы, когда есть Юрген?  
Он расстёгивает манжеты и, не церемонясь, швыряет на кровать ноутбук, уже зная, что его ожидает, и всё равно внимательно глядя на кадры, сменяющиеся на экране. Он ненавидит эти нецветные картинки, ненавидит всех, кто на них запечатлён. Ненавидит и хочет уничтожить. Одного. А второго затолкать под душ, включить воду погорячее, вылить ему на голову весь флакон геля для душа, не размениваясь по мелочам, и провести по этой коже жёсткой мочалкой, без церемоний, будто сдирая. Чтобы наверняка. Сделать всё, чтобы смыть чужой запах, вкус, прикосновения. Смыть с него чужое всё и оставить своё. И вкус, и запах, и прикосновения.  
С некоторых пор и слова «Ты сводишь меня с ума» перестают быть для него пустым звуком или пафосной формулировкой, не имеющей отношения к действительности, ввёрнутой в разговор постольку поскольку, ибо случай подходящий. С недавних пор эти слова становятся кредо его жизни, потому что Юрген действительно устраивает в его жизни нифиговое землетрясение, сдвигая тектонические плиты и снося одним фактом своего существования всё отстроенное и с любовью выпестованное. И за эту разрушительную деятельность его хочется уничтожить, а вместе с тем...  
Таких людей не должно существовать. Сам факт их жизни противозаконен. Они же действительно лишают рассудка, они ломают всю подчёркнутую холодность, они слой за слоем снимают притворство и служат отличным маркером, словно лакмусовые бумажки.  
Это то, чего нельзя допускать.  
Это то, что есть.  
Иногда он вспоминает глупое детство и принимается добровольно — единственное различие в том, что раньше это было на физическом уровне, а ныне на эмоциональном — расцарапывать раны с только-только запёкшейся кровью. Под конец экзекуции он вымазан ею с ног до головы, но вряд ли придаёт этому значение.  
Он принимает приглашения Вернера, когда тот одаривает его царственным вниманием. И незадолго до выезда сидит в кресле, закрыв глаза и прижавшись затылком к спинке. То, что там он столкнётся с Юргеном, очевидно и неизбежно. И он знает, что отправляется туда именно ради этой неизбежности.  
Он приезжает ранним утром к определённым отелям и наблюдает через затемнённое стекло за тем, как Юрген выходит на улицу. Неизменные водолазки, неизменные тёмные очки. Неизменные засосы на бледной коже, если ухватить и разорвать воротник. Он их не видит, но знает, что они есть. И видео, просмотренное накануне в прямом эфире, служит тому неопровержимым доказательством. Наверняка круги под глазами от вечного недосыпа.  
Если Юрген делает это во имя любви, но в грёбанную бездну такую как будто бы любовь.  
Туда же этого престарелого извращенца Вернера, сначала надрессировавшего воспитанника, а потом решившего использовать его в качестве подстилки для каждого желающего.  
_У нас тут лучший сервис. Шлюхи с доставкой на дом. Получите и распишитесь. В контракте желательно._  
Он видит, как Юрген садится в машину.  
Преследует снова и снова.  
Думает о прогулках по паркам и розовых клубках сахарной ваты, о грязном клубе, о кожаных штанах в облипку при полном отсутствии нижнего белья, о собственных сомнительных попытках изобразить гуру минета. О мечтательной улыбке в лучах рассветного солнца и надписи на куртке, о гонках по городу, которые чуть не стоили ему водительских прав, о сомнительных пьяных подвигах и таблетках от головной боли, предложенных с утра в дополнение к бутылке с минеральной водой. О сообщениях, что хранятся в старом телефоне, об обещаниях подарить нормальную жизнь, от которой Юрген вновь и вновь отказывается. Хочется наорать на него, встряхнуть за плечи и в миллионный раз спросить, почему он так делает. И вновь не получить ответа.  
А ещё…  
_Почему все они, почему, кто угодно, но не я?_  
Он закрывает глаза и старается избавиться от этой мысли.  
_Будь ты моим, я бы никому тебя не отдал..._  
Юрген покупает кофе. Юрген покупает жевательную резинку.  
Юрген устраивается за столиком и что-то разглядывает в своём телефоне. Очки не снимает, продолжая играть в тайного агента на задании.  
Он мог бы испортить утреннюю идиллию и аппетит, подойдя к столику и изобразив изумление от снова как будто бы случайной встречи. Он не делает этого. Он занимается любительской психологией, к которой не припадал лишь ленивый. Он вспоминает о пяти стадиях принятия неизбежного, будь то неизлечимая болезнь, трагедия, переворачивающая жизнь с ног на голову или ещё какая-нибудь мерзость.  
Его болезнь известна, и он даже не в начале пути.  
_Я зависим от тебя. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Только моим и ничьим больше._  
Пять стадий.  
Отрицание.  
Гнев.  
Торги.  
Депрессия.  
Принятие.  
Он анализирует свои стадии и приходит к неутешительным выводам.  
Всё это у него уже было. Всё это уже в прошлом.  
Реальность к нему неблагосклонна и жестока.  
Он проходит через пять стадий принятия и семь кругов своего персонального ада, прежде чем получает того, кем грезил все эти годы. Прежде, чем все преграды рушатся, и они с Юргеном делают не робкие, а весьма и весьма решительные шаги на пути друг к другу.

**Сейчас.**

Ульрих просыпается на рассвете от того, что вторая сторона кровати прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела. И это тело явно не настроено на отдых. Оно хочет есть, о чём недвусмысленно заявляет, начиная поскуливать, повизгивать, подвывать, и в итоге не деликатно опускает, а почти бросает свою миску на пустующую сторону кровати.  
Рыжее чудовище, некогда бывшее голенастым щенком, кажется, решило вырасти размером с «Титаник». И сейчас этот «корабль» находится в опасной близости.  
Он запрыгивает на кровать, подползает ближе, не переставая вертеть хвостом. И утыкается мокрым носом куда-то между рёбер, туда, где задралась футболка и где это прикосновение будет ощутимым.  
— Ричи, твою мать...  
Ричи, он такой. Ему плевать на правила поведения, ему плевать на дрессировщика. И на приказы хозяев ему плевать тоже. Он — огромный комок рыжей шерсти и нескончаемого позитива, которым жаждет поделиться с каждым встречным. Он не похож на Рекса и уж точно не имеет ничего общего — кроме принадлежности к, собственно, собакам — со Шварцем. Шварц деликатен, строг и воспитан. Аристократ до мозга костей, с ленцой наблюдающий за своим юным собратом и изредка на него порыкивающий, если тот начинает переходить все существующие границы.  
Ричи подвигает, подталкивая носом, свою миску ближе к Ульриху. Прижимает уши. Смотрит с надеждой.  
Ульрих нехотя тянется к телефону и смотрит на дисплей.  
Они вернулись с незапланированной, но такой необходимой для прочистки мыслей прогулки час назад.  
С момента, когда он уснул, прошло ровно полчаса. И ни минутой больше. Остаться здесь на ночь было плохой идеей.  
— Ты же от меня просто так не отстанешь, да? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к Ричи.  
Ульрих готов поспорить, что на этой хитрой морде с лёгкостью прочитывается ответ. Но, вполне может быть, что это ему только кажется. Недостаток сна даёт о себе знать.  
— Идём, — обречённо выдыхает он, прихватывая миску и поднимаясь с кровати.  
Дом кажется заброшенным и пустым. Последние два дня это ощущается особенно ярко. А осенняя погода во всей её красе тоже не способствует приподнятому настроению. На стёклах несколько мелких капель, небо серое, над Далемом нависают роскошнейшие тучи, и тут никто не усомнится в том, что к вечеру начнётся гроза. Как минимум, ливень.  
Юргена нет всего два дня, а кажется что с момента его последнего появления здесь прошла целая вечность. Телефон вызываемого абонента радует молчанием, а писать электронные письма бессмысленно — ноутбук его лежит на веранде, соблазняя и подталкивая на совершение не самого благородного поступка.  
Хочется залезть туда и посмотреть, какие причины заставили Юргена сорваться с места столь стремительно и, собрав минимум вещей, исчезнуть. При мысли о своеобразной шпионской деятельности начинает покалывать, едва ли не обжигать, кончики пальцев, но Ульрих отгоняет от себя эти мысли. К тому же, никто не гарантировал ему отсутствие пароля. Юрген не любит, когда другие люди лезут в его дела и ненавидит, когда его пытаются контролировать. Он не ребёнок, за каждым шагом которого нужно следить, а вполне себе взрослый мужчина, хоть и с миллионом тараканов в голове, умудряющихся мирно уживаться на одной территории.  
Конечно, подобрать пароль — тоже не проблема, можно даже своими силами, а не прибегая к услугам специалиста, но...  
Если он это сделает, проблемы будут. И будут колоссальные.  
Не то чтобы он жаждет задушить Юргена своей опекой, уничтожив в нём все имеющиеся зачатки самостоятельности. Не то чтобы он действительно добивался раздражения с той стороны и намеренно провоцировал скандалы.  
Просто иногда на него накатывает, и он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Временами это «накатывающее» провоцирует катастрофы, потому что от прошлого дано отмахиваться не каждому. И далеко не каждый способен рассуждать трезво, когда речь заходит об определённых людях.

 

Они вместе — именно вместе, а не просто встретились, по случаю завалились в одну койку и снова разбежались — два года. За это время у них случались мелкие ссоры, но был и один скандал, от которого едва не взлетела на воздух крыша особняка.  
Причина проста и банальна.  
Ревность, хотя и нелепая, на самом деле.  
У него вообще-то феноменальная способность натыкаться на Юргена в самых неожиданных местах. Его словно магнитом тянет туда, где находится Юрген.  
И этот случай не становится исключением.  
Его заносит в центр города ровно для того, чтобы снова столкнуть лицом к лицу с Юргеном.  
_С Юргеном и его спутницей._  
Он помнит, как Юрген, уезжая, сказал, что отправляется по делам. Но его дела, они... Как бы сказать подоходчивее и понейтральнее. Очень деловые, несомненно. У них светлые волосы, сколотые в пучок, знакомая Юргену с детских лет улыбка и ещё много чего знакомого.  
Он как-то говорил, что они с Хайди Браун, будучи подростками, целовались. Чем-то серьёзным эти поцелуйчики не обернулись, но сама мысль о них отбивает способность здраво рассуждать и затягивает всё пространство вокруг алой пеленой.  
Ульрих видит, как Юрген улыбается Хайди. Отмечает, как тот принимает конверт из рук младшей Браун. Видит, как качает головой и прикусывает губу.  
Именно в этот миг Юрген поворачивается, поднимает глаза, перестав уделять повышенное внимание своему кофе и собеседнице, и смотрит...  
Смотрит в его сторону. Как будто точно знает, что за ним оттуда наблюдают. Как будто чувствует.  
Он чувствует.  
И даже не как будто.  
Для них такая синхронность неудивительна.  
В этой встрече нет ничего особенного, в самом-то деле. В конце концов, у них — у Хайди и Юргена — даже бизнес общий. Хайди в нём, правда, разбирается столь же отлично, как Ульрих в собственной ревности, но не суть. Они вполне могут обсуждать дела, но здравый смысл часто впадает в глубокую кому, если речь заходит о Юргене и его контактах с прошлым.  
Он не нарушает идиллию, не выходит из машины и не начинает разговор о спонтанном, но таком приятном пересечении со старыми друзьями. Он удаляется восвояси, а воображение, способное раздувать пламя из искры, уже рисует картину повторной тайной встречи. И наплевать, что логики в этом нет. Наплевать вообще на всё. Он уже обзавёлся своей картиной мира, и другую создать не получается.  
Стоит вспомнить о рационализме, но он зациклен на том, что увидел. Он пытается уверить себя в том, что это случайность, и конверт... Да в конверте вообще, что угодно, может находиться. Однако ревность застилает ему глаза, и он думает, бесконечно думает о возможном обмане, о предательстве и ещё о сотне существующих формулировок, коими можно рассуждать об изменах.  
Он приезжает домой первым и меряет холл шагами, прикидывая, как поступить. Начать разговор первым или дождаться откровений от Юргена. Шварц, наблюдающий за этим цирком, смотрит на него, как на идиота. И, наверное, он прав, потому что таких идиотов ещё поискать, да и то — не факт, что обязательно найдёшь.  
Он думает о том, как правильно решать подобные ситуации. И о том, с какими словами нужно отпускать тех, кто желает уйти из твоей жизни, даже если тебе этого совсем не хочется. Чем больше размышляет, тем яснее осознаёт, что отпустить не в состоянии, какими аргументами не сыпали знающие люди, что бы ни говорил сам Юрген... Впору схватиться за голову. Только поздно. Момент, когда это можно было сделать не бессмысленно, а с результатом, он благополучно упустил. А, может, такого момента никогда и не было.  
Звук открывающейся двери застаёт его у лестницы. Он резко оборачивается. Дверь закрывается.  
— Где ты был сегодня вечером?  
Провокационный вопрос. Не так нужно начинать важные разговоры. Не с этого. Но он не успевает подумать и продумать, более подходящие варианты остаются неозвученными, он сразу вываливает на голову собеседника все свои подозрения. И хотя голос его звучит грубо, окрашенный приказными интонациями, Юрген читает его, словно открытую книгу. Разумеется, ему плевать на этот тон. Скорее... Не то, что плевать. Не плевать. Но бояться и оправдываться он не станет.  
Усмехается, прячет руки в карманы, смотрит долго, пристально и произносит:  
— Как будто ты не знаешь. Ты же сам всё видел, не так ли?  
Слово за слово.  
Словно тонкий ручеёк бензина, растекающийся в лужу и пропитывающий атмосферу вокруг. До падения в неё спички осталось немного, всего пара секунд. Спичка уже горит, нужно лишь разжать пальцы, позволить ей спланировать вниз, и вот тогда уже ничто не поможет.  
Вокруг шеи Юргена небрежно обмотан чёрный вязаный шарф, его концы спадают свободно, и внимание Ульриха практически полностью сосредоточено на них. С одной стороны ему хочется стянуть их так, чтобы улыбка померкла, с другой он думает о том, что за них можно рвануть, притягивая Юргена к себе. И не устраивать здесь показательные выступления, просто поцеловать, просто...  
Он не целует и не пытается задушить.  
Он несётся вперёд, бросаясь несправедливыми обвинениями и понимая, насколько они нелепы, но не имея возможности заткнуться. Оно само вырывается рваными толчками, словно фонтан крови из пострадавшего горла.  
Они спорят.  
Они срываются на крик.  
Они доходят до той стадии, когда следующая фраза очевидна.  
Вопрос и ответ.  
_Давай расстанемся?_  
 _А давай!_  
 _Уверен?_  
 _Да. Потому что... Ты. Меня. Заебал._  
И всё. И хрупкая картина мира вместе с равновесием разбиваются.  
О расставании они не говорят, но фраза об основательно заебавшей ревности звучит за пару секунд до того, как Юрген швыряет Ульриху в лицо конверт и удаляется, взбегая вверх по лестнице и не останавливаясь, не оборачиваясь, услышав своё имя. Конверт Ульрих узнает из тысячи, потому что... Потому что это он. Тот самый, послуживший причиной накручивания себя и спровоцировавший все недомолвки.  
Когда на втором этаже хлопает дверь, Ульрих поднимает конверт и заглядывает внутрь. Не запечатан.  
Бери. Читай. Наслаждайся.  
Любуйся.  
Кремовая бумага, цветочный орнамент по краю и вполне предсказуемые слова на карточке. На карточках. В двух экземплярах.  
Хайди и Теодор приглашают разделить с ними радостный миг жизни.  
Фройляйн Браун оправилась от потрясения, сняла траур по былой любви и снова собирается замуж, а потому приглашает на торжество друга детства, почти брата. Ситуация в которой нечего скрывать, и о которой Юрген наверняка рассказал бы сам, если бы на него не напали с обвинениями и не потребовали объяснений с порога.  
Приглашения летят на стол, и Ульрих шумно выдыхает.  
Да, он идиот. Теперь в этом не остаётся никаких сомнений.  
Он поднимается на второй этаж, но не торопится вламываться в спальню. Он замирает у двери, он слышит разговор, точнее, монолог, обращенный к благодарному слушателю, готовому принять любую исповедь. Просто выслушать и не лезть с советами. Собаки вообще отличные друзья, самые верные и преданные.  
Дверь открывается неожиданно, и он невольно отшатывается, когда Юрген протягивает ему второй поводок, предлагая составить компанию на прогулке. Ричи крутится у ног хозяина, высунув длинный розовый язык и всячески демонстрируя восторг предстоящим променадом.  
— Признай, лажать по-крупному и придумывать проблемы на пустом месте в отношениях умею не только я, — произносит Юрген.  
— Даже спорить не буду, — замечает Ульрих и протягивает руку, прикасаясь к щеке, отводя от неё волосы и невольно вздрагивая от ощущения тёплой кожи под пальцами.  
Спустя мгновение, он делает то, о чём думал в холле. Не душит. Наматывает концы шарфа на руки, тянет к себе, прижимается к губам, опасаясь, что они останутся безучастными, и никакого отклика не последует. Юрген мстительно кусает его за нижнюю губу, и эта мелкая пакость — единственный его протест, задавленный практически на стадии зарождения самим организатором.  
На прогулку они всё-таки выбираются. Собаки резвятся, получив свободу от поводков. Ричи снова демонстрирует сумасшедшую энергию, Шварц степенно прогуливается, обнюхивая каждый камень и каждый куст. Будь они людьми, один бегал бы, подбрасывая вверх охапки ярких листьев и постоянно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание второго, а второй занимался бы неторопливым созерцанием и тяжко вздыхал, когда его личное пространство нарушали. Но они собаки, и всё ограничивается лишь редким рыком и звонким лаем.  
— Он связан с юридической сферой, — говорит Юрген, натягивая перчатки и прислоняясь спиной к дереву. — То ли практикующий адвокат, то ли бывший, а ныне хозяин какой-то конторы. Кажется. Я не совсем внимательно слушал то, о чём мне сегодня поведали. Они с Хайди познакомились, когда она консультировалась по вопросам, связанным с наследством. Говорит, что встреча с Тео — лучший подарок судьбы после того, как... Сам понимаешь. Говорит, когда любовная горячка слегка отпустила, заметила, что я избегаю общения с ними, и её это печалит. Она по-прежнему меня любит, как брата. Я пытался убедить её в том, что нас на свадьбе не очень-то рады будут видеть, тем более Мария. Тем более — меня. Тебя Брауны никогда особо не жаловали, а я для неё — перебежчик, предатель. Ну и просто сучка. Хайди отказывается слушать. Она хочет, чтобы всё было, как прежде. Дружба семьями, общие торжества, всё такое прочее.  
Он делает паузу и откусывает немного от розового облака, состоящего из тонких сладких нитей. Умиротворённое выражение лица. Опущенные ресницы. Ровно настолько, чтобы выглядеть безмятежным, но вместе с тем наблюдать за действиями собеседника исподтишка и отмечать перемены в его лице и настроении.  
— А ты?  
— Что именно?  
— Как ответил на это предложение?  
— Сказал, что это невозможно. И как прежде, в нашей жизни уже ничего не будет, потому что обстоятельства другие, время другое и мы... тоже. От тех детей остались исключительно воспоминания, а взрослая жизнь гораздо сложнее и не всегда сочетается с нашими хотениями.  
Он доедает сахарную вату и смотрит на Ульриха.  
А Ульрих ловит себя на мысли, что как прежде, действительно уже ничего и никогда не будет.  
Для него, так определённо.  
Он попробовал на вкус жизнь без Юргена и жизнь вместе с ним.  
Это два разных понятия.  
И первое ему совсем не нравится, хотя прежде казалось вполне себе... полноценным. Сейчас уже — нет.  
— Доверие, Ульрих, — выдыхает Юрген, приближаясь и сжимая ладони на его плечах. — Есть такое слово. И не только слово. Если в моей жизни появится кто-то другой, с кем я захочу остаться, ты узнаешь об этом самым первым и не от кого-то, а от меня. Я сам тебе обо всём расскажу. Я не буду прятаться по углам и прыгать из постели в постель. Я просто соберу вещи и уйду. Понимаешь?  
Реакция следует незамедлительно.  
— Даже не думай об этом, — говорит он, и это не похоже на подначивание или шутку.  
В этих словах больше тёмного. Всё черным-черно. Абсолютно всё.  
— Не думаю, — Юрген снова усмехается. — Чтобы уходить куда-то, сначала нужно найти кого-то лучше. Такие вряд ли существуют. Но о доверии всё-таки подумай. Я не люблю, когда меня контролируют. Я это ненавижу. Даже если это делается из лучших побуждений. Есть вещи, с которыми человек должен разбираться сам, а другие только мешают.

 

Этот случай, видимо, как раз такой.  
Юрген снова с чем-то разбирается в одиночку, не желая ставить Ульриха в известность.  
Доверие, напоминает Ульрих себе, проходя на кухню.  
Доверие, повторяет, заполняя собачьи миски едой.  
Доверие.  
Одна из самых сложных задач, которые ему когда-либо поручали.  
Он поднимается на второй этаж, снова заходит в спальню, ложится в кровать и, глядя в потолок, ярко осознаёт, что в этих стенах крепкий и здоровый ему не грозит. Просто потому, что здесь он не может не вспоминать о Юргене. Особенно здесь. Потому что это давно уже не его, а их спальня. Потому что здесь сложно не думать о сорванном с браслета наручника искусственном мехе, таком розовом и пошлом, о самом браслете на запястье, о кубике льда, скользящем по обнажённой коже, о голосе, который меняется, когда Юрген шепчет ему что-то на ухо или выдыхает, обжигая своим дыханием губы. О десятках и сотнях бессонных ночей, о чудом уцелевшей технике, сметённой со стола, об очередной испорченной рубашке, пострадавшей от бесцеремонного обращения с ней, о...  
Он слышит цокот когтей. Ричи — наверняка он, Шварц себе обычно таких вольностей не позволяет — пытается пробраться в спальню. Он вообще крайние два дня сам не свой, носится по дому, словно ошпаренный, заглядывает в каждый укромный уголок, словно надеясь, что обнаружит там Юргена. Приходит к Ульриху и подолгу сидит у кровати, доверчиво заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Сейчас он приходит не с пустыми лапами. Притаскивает толстовку Юргена. Вопросительно смотрит на неё, словно спрашивая, куда подевался законный владелец вещи, снова переводит взгляд на Ульриха.  
Тот усмехается. Треплет Ричи по шерсти, тянет за ухо.  
— Скучаешь, псина? Я тоже.

 

Абонент снова оказывается в сети ближе к вечеру, на исходе второго дня. Сообщение приходит сразу после того, как Ульрих затворяет дверь и отстёгивает ошейники от поводков. На дисплее смартфона всего лишь пара коротких предложений.  
_Прогуляемся под липами? Я буду ждать._  
Добираться не так уж долго. Но даже если бы он позвал на край света, Ульрих ответил бы согласием. Для Юргена у него нет другого ответа, и это вроде как должно напрягать, потому что слабость, зависимость, жертвование собственными интересами во имя чужих. Но, когда речь заходит о Юргене Нильсене...  
Впрочем, уже известно.  
Давно не тайна.  
Юрген действительно ждёт его в назначенном месте. Он выглядит изрядно измотанным, уставшим, но поразительно довольным. Словно совсем недавно разделался с какой-то задачей, казавшейся неразрешимой и портившей его жизнь. Словно с его плеч упала гора, и он наслаждается тем, что получилось.  
У него нет сахарной ваты, но зато в наличии знакомая дорожная сумка и два стаканчика с кофе. Один из них без каких-либо опознавательных признаков, на втором красным маркером нарисовано сердечко и написано имя, сокращение от имени, которое Юрген почти не употребляет. По пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать, когда он произносит это короткое, но пробирающее до глубины души «Ули». Есть в этом что-то особенное, что не описать словами.  
Он протягивает Ульриху именной стаканчик и улыбается.  
Но напиток — совсем не то, что нужно Ульриху.  
Чуть влажные губы хранят вкус лавандового кофе, знакомый одеколон окутывает облаком, и Ульриху кажется, что он не может надышаться этим запахом. Его мир снова обретает краски, снова получает недостающую часть. Всё снова становится таким, _как нужно_.  
— Я был уверен, что ты перехватишь меня ещё в аэропорту, и все мои планы сорвутся, — говорит Юрген и поправляет шарф Ульриха, не упустив возможности провести пальцами по коже, задерживая их дольше, чем потребовалось бы для того, чтобы привести шарф в надлежащий вид; при условии, что его волновала лишь эта деталь гардероба. — Но я безумно рад, что ты этого не сделал.  
— Доверие, — произносит Ульрих. — Есть такое слово. И не только слово.  
— Точно, — усмехается Юрген. — Тем ценнее твой поступок. Ты этого не сделал, но я знаю, что тебе хотелось.  
Поспорить не с чем. Ульрих может притворно возмутиться и запротестовать, но это бессмысленно. Хотелось. Но он обуздал порывы, пусть и провёл эти два дня, словно на вулкане.  
Юрген тянет замок на дорожной сумке, копается в документах, разыскивая что-то важное и, наконец, протягивает необходимые документы Ульриху. Ничего сверхъестественного. В каком-то смысле. Если смотреть с другой стороны, весьма занимательная история вырисовывается.  
— Ты?.. — удивлённо начинает Ульрих, обрывая себя на середине и не доводя мысль до логического завершения.  
Юрген пожимает плечами, без слов говоря: "так получилось".  
— Я должен был однажды сделать это, — говорит, делая небольшие глотки из своего стакана. — Зная себя, могу с уверенностью сказать, что не удержался бы, рано или поздно, но сделал, потому что... Оно, как заноза. Не давало мне покоя и не позволяло спокойно жить дальше. Теперь можно окончательно отбросить все сомнения и двигаться вперёд.  
Ульрих крутит в руках клочок бумаги. Не что иное, как билет на самолёт. Рейс предсказуем. Берлин — Москва.  
— Я видел Красную площадь, — вдохновенно вещает Юрген, стараясь изобразить восторг от перелёта и знакомства с незнакомой ему страной, при этом отчаянно утрируя и по привычке издеваясь над стереотипами, которые ему иногда встречаются. — И медведей! Знаешь, какие там медведи? И шапки-ушанки, да. И...  
Ульрих прижимает ладонь к его губам, призывая замолчать, и Юрген осекается.  
— На самом деле, ты просто виделся с матерью, — говорит Ульрих, ни секунды не сомневаясь в правильности предположений, и только после этого отнимая ладонь.  
— И ты выбиваешь ровно сто из ста, — замечает Юрген, сминая опустевший стаканчик и проводя ладонью по лицу. — Я виделся с матерью, и мне не хотелось, чтобы рядом с нами в момент встречи присутствовали другие люди, даже если они не посторонние, а близкие настолько, что ближе не бывает. Просто не было уверенности, что, спустя много лет, ей это действительно понадобится, что для неё подробности моей жизни будут важны и интересны. «Мама, привет, мне тридцать. С тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, прошла уйма лет, и я тебя почти не помню, да и ты меня, наверное, тоже. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе немного о себе? Я работал пресс-секретарём у криминального бизнесмена, я едва не стал жертвой известного наёмного убийцы, я живу с другим мужчиной. Вот наш дом. Вот наши собаки. Мам... Мама? Ты в шоке? Кажется, да». Мы встретились с ней, поговорили, обсудили прошлое, которое я почти не помню... Прошлое, которое, по определению, не может помнить она. Вернер не ставил её в известность. Она не знала о смерти Фридриха, и о том, что я мог переехать к ней. Она вообще ничего не знала. Но, может, и лучше, что так сложилось. У неё своя жизнь. У неё повторное замужество. У неё дочь. У неё сын. У неё собаки и три кошки. У неё работа, которая ей нравится. У неё всё хорошо. А ещё она считает, что я вырос красавцем. Я считаю, что красавица как раз она, потому что в ней нет этой рыжей масти. И... Чёрт знает, может, именно потому, что мы не слишком похожи внешне, я не могу думать о ней, как о родственнице. Она была искренне рада меня видеть, и разговор наш был приятным, но острее всего я почувствовал только то, что мы с ней совсем чужие, как бы мне не хотелось обратного, и как бы я не мечтал о семье, которая... — он долго подбирает слова, прежде чем признаётся. — Как у тебя. Несмотря ни на что, я рад этой поездке. Рад, что она не сорвалась. Её итогами я почти доволен. В очередной раз убеждаюсь в том, что моя семья состоит из одного человека и двух собак. И только с этим человеком возможен мой сказочный финал.  
— Долго и счастливо?  
— Он самый.  
— Твоё долго и моё счастливо?  
Предположение, множество раз прокрученное в голове, облекается в словесную форму и отправляется к адресату.  
Юрген смотрит внимательно, серьёзно, но вскоре его сдержанность идёт прахом, и он начинает смеяться.  
— Я бы предпочёл совместить, поделив и то, и другое поровну, — говорит, отсмеявшись. — Я буду иметь тебе мозги до тех пор, пока ты мне это позволяешь, то есть, всегда. Ты будешь отвечать мне тем же. Мы вместе состаримся, и наши скандалы с годами изменят направленность. Причиной для них будет уже не ревность, а моя потерянная вставная челюсть и твой очень некстати закончившийся крем от радикулита. Представляешь, какое славное будущее нас ждёт?  
— Не так уж плохо, — замечает Ульрих, пытаясь представить нарисованные перспективы и оценивая полученный результат.  
— А потом я умру и оставлю тебя безутешным вдовцом, — произносит Юрген, перестав улыбаться. — Но это будет нескоро, потому что одно из ключевых слов, как ни крути, долго.  
Он кладёт руку на плечо Ульриху, цепляет воротник его куртки, подаётся ближе и шепчет тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости:  
— Люблю тебя, Ули.  
И липы шелестят своими разноцветными листьями в такт его словам, словно пытаются сделать так, чтобы признание звучало громче, чтобы Ульрих услышал его и не сомневался в сказанном.  
Он поворачивает голову и немного накланяется. На губах снова оседает привкус лаванды и горького кофе.  
Его одержимость.  
Его счастье.  
Его зависимость.  
Юрген Нильсен.  
Это их вторая совместно проведённая осень, и Ульрих надеется, что далеко не последняя.  
Хотя...  
Почему надеется?  
Он точно это знает.


End file.
